Dream of me
by T.Yuki
Summary: Alguns dias antes de sua mudança para a nova casa em Londres, Bella começa a ter sonhos reveladores. Em um deles, reconhece seu novo vizinho Edward Cullen. Como será essa história? - Todos Humanos. - ÚLTIMO CAP ON.\O
1. À primeira vista

Dois dias antes da minha mudança definitiva para uma casa só minha. Amém!

Finalmente estou saindo da casa da Rose. Já faz um ano e meio que eu moro com ela e Alice, mas começou a ficar insuportavelmente chato quando Jasper decidiu morar com nós. Claro que por ele ser irmão de Rose tem total direito de morar com ela. Bom, foi até legal no começo, mas depois Emmett também veio pra cá e eu me senti uma vela interminavelmente acesa. Ah, piedade também não? Meu quarto era entre o de Alice e Rose e bom... De noite o que se ouvia de lá era terrivelmente constrangedor!

Agora eu estava deitada na minha cama, me preparando mentalmente pra um dia de compras com Alice. O que eu precisava era de uma boa noite de sonho.

_Lá estava eu, Rose e Alice na minha nova casa. Nós estávamos na minha sala, tomando taças do melhor vinho, quando três caras entraram pela janela. Um baixinho que parecia precisar ir para academia, um outro tão alto e de ombros largos que eu poderia ter confundido com um urso, e um alto e parecia em boa forma. Todos mascarados, com roupas pretas que não deixavam nem um pedaçinho de pele descoberto e segurando armas que eu não me lembro de ter visto nem em um filme sobre nazismo! Impressão minha ou só EU pulei de susto? _

"_Passa a garrafa de vinho!" – O urso gritou._

"_Não!" – Rose disse simplesmente, tomando outro gole da taça._

"_É vinda de Portugal. Papai mandou especialmente para mim!" – Alice disse se servindo novamente._

"_Mentira!" – O baixinho gritou virando a arma pra Alice, que tomou um gole do vinho tranquilamente. – "Vocês roubaram da nossa adega!"_

_Então, no meu maravilhoso sonho eu tive uma revelação: Aquele vinho definitivamente não era nosso, mas deles. Rose tinha roubado de um vizinho rabugento, só pra dizer a Alice que o pai dela havia enviado, por acaso ontem. Eu sabia que ia dar merda! Quando eu acordar vou contar pra Rose. _

_O menino da esquerda, alto e de boa forma, parecia de alguma forma entediado. Principalmente quando abaixou a arma e eu pude ouvir ele bocejar._

"_LEÃO, QUE QUÊ ISSO? ARRIOU?" – O urso gritou para o entediado e a resposta foi um xingamento baixinho, seguido de uma reclamação:  
" Que merda... Formiga." – Formiga, era o urso... Formiga? Ah, qual é. - Me deixa ir pra casa. Nem queria fazer parte desse plano idiota e..." – O entediado ia dizendo, mas o urso apontou a arma pra ele._

"_Leão, não amolece cara." – O urso gritou com a mira bem na cara do coitado. Porra, se ele ameaçou o cara da própria gangue com uma arma, o que ele ia fazer com a gente?_

"_PUTAQUEPARIU! Vocês tão com merda na cabeça? Dá logo a garrafa pra eles." – Eu gritei. Ok, só eu percebi que nós íamos morrer._

"_Ai Bells, relaxa. Servidos rapazes?" – Rose disse fazendo uma careta de reprovação para mim e virando a garrafa na direção deles sugestivamente._

"_Tigre, pegue as outras garrafas de vinho na adega." – O urso gritou. Porra, Tigre, Formiga e Leão? Que isso? Signo japonês?_

"_Ah, vai você!" – O baixinho gritou, parecendo estressado. _

"_Rose, eu vou contar a verdade. Juro que vou!" – Eu ameacei. Não que tivesse a ver com a briguinha dos ladrões, mas porque eu pensei: Se eu contasse a Alice que a garrafa foi enviada pela Rose, Alice ia se desfazer dela e os ladrões iam embora, não?_

"_Ah não Bella! Não começa com chantagem pro meu lado." – Rose disse e Alice pareceu intrigada com o assunto paralelo. _

"_O que eu não sei?" – Alice perguntou e o silêncio que instalou foi constrangedor. Até pros nossos ladrões que se olharam, se sentindo desconfortáveis._

"_Que quem mandou a garrafa de vinho foi a Rose!" – Soltei tudo de uma vez e vi o urso abaixar a arma, indignado. Alice olhou boquiaberta para Rose, como se ela tivesse cometido o pior delito. Ok, era enganação, mas e ai? Acontece nas novelas o tempo todo._

"_Você fingiu que meu pai que tinha mandado?" – Alice soltou num tom que me fez arrepiar._

"_É que.." – Rose começou._

"_Isso é traição!" – Alice gritou e ouvi o baixinho concordar com a cabeça. _

"_N-Nosso vinho serviu de traição?" – O urso perguntou num tom melancólico. Coffcoff, porque ele ta se metendo nisso? Acorda Isabella, acorda. O vinho devia ser raro e importantíssimo pra ele. _

"_Formiga..." – O entediado disse como se fosse uma coisa ridícula. Ele já tinha guardado a arma no bolso. Claro que ela estava completamente visível, já que tinha aparentemente uns 30 centímetros. – "É sério. Eu posso comprar outra daquela. Tem ali na lojinha da esquina e...". _

_**PARA TUDO**__!_

_O TAL DE URSO TA BRIGANDO POR CAUSA DE UMA GARRAFA DE VINHO DA ESQUINA?_

_Filho duma puta! Acabei com a amizade da Rose e Alice por causa... de... um... vinho... da... esquina? _

"_QUE PORRA É ESSA?" – Eu gritei ficando de pé. Todos me olharam assustados. Eles trocaram olhares e então... Eles caíram na gargalhada! GARGALHADA? DE MIM! Os meninos se sentaram no outro sofá e tiraram a mascara. Ah, eu me borrei toda de medo do Emmett, Jasper e... E... Ops, não conheço o outro. Mas continua sendo ridículo. _

"_Bella, bateu um cagaço em você não foi?" – Emmett perguntou e eu só mostrei o dedo do meio em resposta. Filhos de uma puta! Armaram tudo contra mim, até no sonho._

"_Ah Bella, você não conhece, mas esse é o..." – Jasper começou, apontando pro homem que eu não conhecia. O homem de cabelo cobre, dono de traços finos e olhos esverdeados. Dono do corpo musculoso, perfeitamente distribuído nos seus 1,80 de altura e..._

- BELLAAA ADORMECIDA! ACORDAAAA! Vamos fazer compras hoje! – Ouvi a voz de Alice se aproximando e... Não! Meu sonho... Não!

- Acorda Bells! Você tem que se trocar. – Alice disse agora do meu lado, me chacoalhando.

- Alice! Vai embora. – Eu disse irritada. Ah, bem na hora que eu vejo O homem mais lindo que esse universo todo tem, ela me vem falar de COMPRAS?

- Nem vem! Você deu sua palavra que íamos comprar os últimos detalhes da decoração da sua nova casa e fora que ainda temos que atualizar seu guarda-roupa e... – Ela continuou tagarelando enquanto saia do meu quarto e gritava no corredor. DE ONDE ELA TIRA ESSA ANIMAÇÃO TODA, AS SETE E VINTE DA MANHÃ?

- Porra Alice, vai gritar no ouvido da sua avó! – Rose gritou do quarto dela. Sentei e obriguei meu corpo a levantar e tomar um banho rápido. O plano era um banho rápido, mas a água era tão quentinha e tão relaxante que me fazia ir pra um lugar tão tranqüilo e... Meu Deus! O cara do meu sonho tava lá.

- Bella! Já faz quinze minutos que você ta aí. Vou te dar a conta pra pagar! – Rose gritou batendo na porta. Puta que la merda. Não posso dormir, não posso tomar banho...


	2. Miragem dos céus

"_Puta que la merda. Não posso dormir, não posso tomar banho..."_

Saí do chuveiro irritada com Rose e com Alice. Era um tipo de complô contra mim? Eu não posso nem imaginar o cara mais lindo do mundo só por um segundo? Que saco! Coloquei a calça jeans e a blusa preta que eu tinha escolhido junto com meu all star. Penteei o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e desci as escadas com uma preguiça exagerada.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, Alice comia tão rápido que se eu não a conhecesse, pensaria que ela não comia a meses! E isso tudo era pressa...

Peguei um pedacinho mínimo de pão e me encostei na pia, olhando pela janela enquanto pensava. Próximo sábado ia fazer exatos cinco anos que Renee e Charlie morreram. O tempo passou tão rápido que eu nem senti. Claro que meus pensamentos eram muito ocupados com os milhares de pacientes que passavam pelo hospital e era exatamente isso que eu quis nesse tempo todo. Simplesmente viver como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Bom, foi o que eu pensei. Mas agora que ganhei dois meses de férias do trabalho e tenho oitenta por cento de pensamento vago e isso era ruim, já que as vezes me pegava pensando nos meus pais.

- Bella! – Alice disse entrando na minha visão. – Já é a terceira vez que eu te chamo. Você ta a mais de cinco minutos mastigando esse centímetro de pão.

- Ah, desculpa. Eu só...

- Ok, vamos. – Ela me puxou antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de falar ou pensasse em falar. Passou pela sala, pegando minha bolsa em cima do sofá e continuou caminhando até a porta. Jogou um casaco pra mim enquanto colocava o dela.

- Alice! Ainda não terminei de comer e...

- Bella, nós estamos atrasadas. Tenho que te mostrar aquela loja que eu disse... - Alice ia tagarelando enquanto me arrastava. Ok, não posso dormir, não posso tomar banho e também não posso comer e pensar? A vida é uma merda.

- Piedade Alice. Nem escovar os dentes eu tive tempo! – Gritei já dentro do carro. Juro que às vezes me sinto como se conversasse com o nada, porque Alice não aceita nenhuma objeção e eu sempre fico falando sozinha. Ela me olhou com raiva e ficamos nos encarando até que ela pegou alguma coisa no porta-luvas e estendeu na minha direção.

- Alice! Trident não é a mesma coisa que uma escava de dentes e uma pasta. – Retruquei. Que coisa, nem escovar os dentes eu posso mais e... Ai credo, estou me sentindo rabugenta.

- Pega isso logo Bella. Trident deixa os dentes mais brancos e o hálito fica gostoso. Da praticamente no mesmo. - Desisti e peguei o chiclete. Só tava falando aquilo porque queria enrolar em casa, mas como eu não tinha muito sucesso e eu amo trident de menta então eu me entreguei.

- Isso, boa menina. – Ela riu, ligando o carro.

- Espera. Cadê a Rose? Ela não vai?

- Não. Hoje ela resolveu assistir o show do Jasper com o Emmett então acabou indo logo cedo pra Liverpool. Ai Bella eu estou com tantas saudades do meu Jasperzinho... – Ih, fudeu! Quando o Jasper viaja pros shows, eu sempre viro o alvo de entretenimento da Alice. Sempre! Fora os vinte minutos que ela 'chora' por que esta com saudade do chuchuzinho da vida dela e mais um monte de apelidinhos carinhosos e irritantes que aqueles dois têm. É quase tão ridículo quanto os apelidos de Emm e Rose. Ai, o amor deixa as pessoas tão abobadas não?

- Mas ele volta na sexta e eu tenho certeza que poderemos comemorar seu primeiro dia na sua nova casa juntos. – Ela disse por fim, depois de um texto enorme sobre quanto é ruim ficar longe de quem se gosta. Me sinto uma 'anti-amor', mas não sou ok? É só que quando você esta rodeado de amor intenso e está sozinha, as coisas ficam mais complicadas de serem aceitas. Nem me dei conta de que havíamos chegado no shopping.

- Allie, você sabe que eu amo você - Eu comecei e ela sorriu, emocionada. – MAS, não quero ser sua barbie. E é sério.

- Ok. – Ela disse dando de ombros e saindo do carro com sua bolsa. Esse 'ok' podia ser facilmente confundido com uma 'não'. Pelo menos da parte de Alice.

Me arrastei para fora do carro e ela me puxou pra dentro do shopping. Só nos primeiros 50 minutos, Alice comprou 7 sacolas de lojas e eu já estava sentindo que a hora da 'Barbie em ação' ia chegar.

- Bella, coloca esse conjunto de roupas. – Alice jogou um biquíni e um pano colorido. Ok, ela esta doida.

- Allie? Você tem noção de que isso é a Inglaterra e estamos em Londres? E que por acaso, eu NÃO vou usar roupas de praia aqui? – Eu disse ficando irritada. Alice ficou doida. Definitivamente isso é caso de hospício.

- Mas quando o verão chegar... – Ela começou. Ah, qual é. Ainda nem acabou a primavera.

- Allie! Você pirou? – Eu perguntei e ela me repreendeu com um olhar, já me empurrando pra cabine de troca.

- Relaxa, você não vai levar. É só pra eu ver. Sabe como é amiga, eu tenho uma loja muito importante de moda, e... – E eu sabia que o discurso ia começar. Merda, a Alice sempre ganha. Me dirigi ao provador antes que ela continuasse seu discurso sobre a vida profissional dela.

Te juro, eu NUNCA me senti tão ridícula na vida toda. E olha que 23 anos de vida é muita coisa e nada superou isso. Saí do provador usando aquela coisa idiota e... Puts! Ta MUITO frio!

- S-Seja rápida. Ta m-m-muito gelado. – Eu disse batendo os dentes.

- Hm, não sei... O biquíni é bonito, mas se ele tivesse mais alguns detalhes e eles fossem num tom de rosa mais escuro ia dar uma valorizada... – E Alice ficou conversando consigo mesma enquanto eu morria de frio. Deus! E minha reputação? E se um dos meus pacientes aparecesse aqui? Ou pior, e se um dos enfermeiros tarados aparecessem aqui?

Voltei para o provador e coloquei minha roupa de volta imediatamente, ignorando totalmente os xingamentos de Alice.

- Você é má. – Ela disse quando eu sai de lá, vestida como um ser humano racional. É, lá fora a temperatura é de quase seis graus negativos, fui obrigada a colocar um biquíni e EU sou má? Bom saber...

Fomos até umas lojas de decoração e escolhemos as coisas que iam ficar perfeitas na minha casa. Graças a Deus ela decidiu que era melhor irmos embora.

- Agora, vamos ao mercado. – Allie disse colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Você fez compras ontem Alice.

- Sim, mas na SUA casa não tem mantimentos para um ser vivo. – Ela disse mostrando a língua e lá fomos nós ao mercado. Peguei o primeiro carrinho que vi e fui andando pelos corredores. O bom de fazer compras no mercado com Allie é que ela sempre vai na parte de cosméticos e eu posso ter um tempo pra relaxar e escolher os produtos que eu quero.

Parei e fiquei olhando. O que vale a pena? Uma lata de creme de leite ou a caixinha? Espera, pra que eu quero creme de leite? Hm, eu posso comprar uns morangos e...

Ai! Eu odeio essa sensação. Sensação de que alguém esta te olhando. Levantei os olhos e dei de cara com dois olhos verdes me encarando. E então eu esqueci de respirar. JESUS! Eu enlouqueci. Minhas miragens estão bem reais agora. Sério, eu tenho certeza que era o moço do sonho! Quero dizer, é ele mesmo? Estreitei os olhos e abaixei o olhar pro corpo dele. Não que eu fosse tarada, até porque era uma miragem. Tudo imaginação minha, não? Então eu posso olhar. E aqueles braços pareciam tão protetores e... Definitivamente é ele. Então quando ele pareceu se aproximar, surge uma silhueta larga na minha frente. Ah, qual é. Isso é hora pra reencontrar amigos de faculdade?


	3. Aceitação

_"Ah, qual é. Isso é hora pra reencontrar amigos de faculdade?"_

Não! Não acredito. É mesmo Mike Newton e Jéssica Stanley na minha frente?

- Bella! - Mike gritou empolgado. Filho de uma égua louca! Acabou com minha miragem. Será que se eu socar a cara dele agora, todos me olham com cara feia?

Espera, eu ainda não respirei e... COFF COFF COFF COFF! Ótima hora para ataques de tosse crônica Isabella. Nota: Respirar quando ver miragens preciosas. Quando finalmente pude respirar sem que meu pulmão desse chilique, Jéssica se pronunciou.

- Oi Bella! - Jéssica disse, apertando o braço de Mike. Olha fofa, não vou roubar ele não viu? Não faz meu tipo.

- Ah, oi. - Eu disse ficando na ponta dos pés pra olhar atrás deles, mas a minha maravilhosa miragem não estava mais ali. Merda! Dei uma tossidinha pra disfarçar minha voz estranha.

- Desculpe, você ta procurando alguém? - Mike perguntou saindo da minha visão e olhando pra trás. Que xereta! O que eu digo? 'Sim, uma miragem maravilhosamente gostosa que estava atrás de você há pouco...Era um homem lindo de morrer.'

- Não... Só... Pensei ter visto alguém conhecido. – Eu disse dando de ombros. Dar de ombros dá um ar desinteressado, muito blasé e sempre funciona.

- Ah. – Ele voltou a sua posição anterior.

- Então, não nos vemos desde a faculdade! – Jéssica disse com um falso entusiasmo. – Já tinha te chamado pra sair antes, mas você nunca pôde. Parecia até famosa.

- Pois é. Sabe como é, minha vida é uma loucura, nem tive tempo pra saídas... – Eu disse fazendo uma careta e a disfarçando com um sorriso. Na verdade mesmo, eu não gosto da companhia de Mike e Jéssica. Depois que Mike desistiu de mim no colegial e deu uma chance a Jéssica, praticamente tudo que ela diz tem alguma alfinetada indireta/diretamente para mim. Resolvi continuar, afinal, fui eu quem terminou a faculdade e foi para o melhor hospital da cidade não? Então o mérito é meu. – Sabe, quando se trabalha muito, você acaba ganhando certa fama. – Eu dei de ombros antes de continuar. – Ainda mais em um hospital como o Royal London Hospital **(N/A: Sei lá se esse é o melhor hospital de Londres, mas como o google me informou somente sobre este, ele foi o escolhido. q)**, as coisas fluem com facilidade.

E então, a boca dos dois caiu e eu quis aproveitar a chance pra desferir o bendito soco – que eu quis há minutos atrás - na cara de Mike. Qual é, eu tenho potencial pra trabalhar lá. Bando de bundões!

- J-Jura? – Mike perguntou tentando parecer descontraído.

- Ah, é. Vocês não sabiam disso. Mas, sim. Eu trabalho lá já faz um bom tempo.

- Que ótimo pra você. – Jéssica disse friamente. É claro que é ótimo fofa.

- É claro que é ótimo, fofa. –Eu disse e bom, isso era pra ter ficado na minha cabeça. Droga. De repente ficou um clima tenso no ar. Ah, foda-se. Eles que eram idiotas.

- Bella, vamos pegar um sorvete gigante! Comprei uma calda de chocolate que parece ser... – Alice chegou falando. – Ah, oi Mike.

- Oi Alice. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e o silêncio voltou em seguida. Até eu fiquei esperando Alice cumprimentar Jéssica, mas como não aconteceu, eu decidi mudar o foco:

- Então, a gente se vê por ai. – Eu disse segurando o carrinho.

- Ah claro. Tchau meninas. – Mike se virou e foi andando no sentido oposto.

- Hm, menininha escrota. – Alice murmurou e eu ri alto. Fomos até a parte dos congelados. Alice pegou o sorvete que queria e enquanto caminhávamos para o caixa, o vulto da minha miragem preferida passou pela minha esquerda. Nossa, ficou quente não? Meu Deus! Tenho que me acostumar com isso.

Espera! Eu me aceitei como louca? Quero dizer, eu me aceitei como 'a que vê miragens'? Jesus Cristo! Eu pirei de vez! Será que já é caso de me internar num...

- Bella. – Alice me chamou, parecendo segurar uma risada. Minha cara de assustada deveria estar ótima. – Sei que você está perdida nesses pensamentos impenetráveis, mas você pode soltar o sorvete?

Ops, eu nem percebi que estava com um sorvete na testa. É que ele é geladinho e fez um calor de repente. Devolvi o sorvete sentindo que minhas bochechas poderiam explodir com a quantidade de sangue que se concentrou ali.

- Pega logo o vinho Emmett! – Uma voz tão atraente gritou em um corredor. Era tão forte e parecia aveludada. Gente! Essa voz soou como música aos meus ouvidos. Se o dono dela cantasse 'Rebolation' seria completamente sedutor... Opa, ele falou do Emmett?

- Emmett esta no mercado? – Perguntei a Alice.

- É. Ele enrolou Rose e veio escolher uma garrafa de vinho pro amigo dele pagar. – Alice disse enquanto colocava as comprar na sacola. Comecei a ajudá-la enquanto minha curiosidade me corroia. Emmett tinha bons amigos! Será que ele me apresenta?

- Vamos Bella. A gente coloca essas coisas na sua casa e depois vamos para a casa de Rose porque eu tenho que catalogar as novas peças de roupas que chegaram pra minha loja. – Alice disse assim que a conta foi paga e nós descíamos até o estacionamento. Assim fomos direto para minha nova casa. Alice espalhou a compra na minha mesa da cozinha e depois começou a guardá-la no armário e eu fiquei pensando.

Será que eu fiquei louca mesmo? Porque bom, eu sou médica e nós somos praticamente feitos para pensar racionalmente e se eu estou tendo miragens, eu sou louca. Ai Jesus, tenha piedade da minha pobre alma. As pessoas vão me xingar de maluca e dizer que eu preciso de exorcismo. Vão me levar a Itália pra pedir pro melhor padre fazer isso e... Merda! De onde eu tirei tudo isso? Ok, eu definitivamente não me aceito como louca.

Levantei da cadeira e peguei o último potinho de ervilhas. Uma pequenina parte do meu cérebro se perguntou o porque da bendita ervilha. Eu odeio ervilhas!

- Muito bem Bella. Arrasou. – Alice disse irônica, quando eu coloquei o pote no armário e fechei. E daí que eu não ajudai a guardar?

- Alice, precisamos conversar. – Eu disse a puxando pra se sentar ao meu lado.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA? – Ela gritou. Ok, a louca é ela. Não é possível. De onde, nessa porra de mundão, ela tirou essa idéia?

- Pirou Alice? – Gritei de volta. – Eu sei me cuidar fofa. E não, não nada sobre isso.

- Ufa. Não estou preparada pra fazer compras de bebes. – Ela disse baixinho. Ah! Então era esse o problema. Compras! AAAH! ALICE SUA PIRADA! Não vou gritar, isso já é o segundo passo da redenção de loucas. Se controle Bella, controle é tudo!

- Alice. – Eu chamei e agora ela pareceu interessada. Ai meu Deus! E agora? Eu faço uma pausa ou solto tudo de uma vez? Segurei as mãos dela nas minhas e disse: - Alice, eu estou com um encosto.

Ok, não é bem um encosto. Encosto da idéia de um espírito maligno e feio e a minha miragem era... Deliciosamente perfeita e eu achei melhor nem imaginar em que situações era possível encontrar algo maligno nele! Nota: Comprar um ventilador. Ficou quente de repente.


	4. Solução

_"__Encosto da a idéia de um espírito maligno e feio e a minha miragem era... Deliciosamente perfeita e eu achei melhor nem imaginar em que situações era possível encontrar algo maligno nele! __Nota: Comprar um ventilador__. Ficou quente de repente... "_

Alice ficou quieta e séria. Será que ela ta considerando a possibilidade de me internar? Eu ponho ela pra fora da minha casa na hora! O silêncio começou a ficar desconfortável até que os olhos dela encheram de graça e ela caiu num gargalhada que podia ser ouvida em um raio de 20 quilômetros. Desgraça. Ela acha que é brincadeira. Controle! Controle! Controle! Eu mereço...

- Ai Bella, você é um hilária. – Ela disse secando umas lágrimas. Lágrimas que deviam ser de tristeza. Ela devia estar chorando pela minha situação ser triste, não porque é engraçado. Ok, talvez ela nem devesse chorar... – Sério, de onde você tira essas coisas?

Então ela levantou e foi me puxando pra fora da cozinha enquanto pega a bolsa no sofá.

- É sério Alice! – Eu parei e a fiz parar comigo. – Eu juro, juradinho! Eu to tendo alucinações! Eu to com encosto! Querem me possuir e me transformar numa pessoa sem vida e com medo do mundo.

E daí que eu exagerei? Tudo que é em maior quantidade é melhor, pelo menos agora.

- Quem quer te possuir Bella? Você ta louca. – Ela disse colocando a mão na cintura e me olhando com descrença. Pois é. Quase 19 anos de amizade que não serviram pra nada. Ela simplesmente não acredita em mim. Ok, dramatizei.

- Esse é o ponto Alice! – Eu quase gritei. Lembre-se Bella, controle é tudo. Esse será meu lema de louca... Digo, de vida. – É sério. Eu estou tendo miragens. Desde de hoje cedo coisas estranhas acontecem. Primeiro eu sonhei que três homens arrombavam a minha casa e tentavam roubar alguma coisa e um deles era... Bom, era... – O que eu digo? Gostoso, perfeito, emanava a sensualidade, 'um pedaço de mal caminho', ou a trilha da perdição? Que merda, não sei nem um adjetivo pra ele. – Bom, ele era O homem! E agora todo o lugar que eu olho ele está. No mercado ele apareceu duas vezes!

E daí que eu não contei a parte que o vinho que ela recebeu ontem não é do pai dela, que dos três caras, dois eram Jazz e Emm, e que no final era tudo uma pegadinha tosca? Ela não precisa de detalhes mesmo.

- Bella, isso é tensão sexual. – Ela disse segurando uma risada. – Sério. Você precisa de um homem que te faça... – Alice começou seu discurso sobre a vida sexual ativa. Não preciso ouvir isso, não mesmo.

- Ok, Alice. Muito obrigada pela dica, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda em outra coisa. – Interrompi. Ah, qual é. Agora ela vai dizer que isso é falta de homem? Nem é assim também né? – EU ESTOU COM ALUCINAÇÕES. Juro por um vestido novinho do Marc Jacobs! – Apelei. Ela precisa acreditar em mim.

- Bella, precisamos de um padre! – Alice disse séria. Ok, agora ela entendeu. Espera! Padre? EU SABIA! SABIA QUE IA ACABAR NO EXORCISMO.

- Allie! Não to com demônio no corpo. Não precisa me exorcizar! – Eu gritei e ela fez uma careta.

- Não, Bella. Um padre pra fazer confissões. Você deve ter um pecado dos quentes por trás dessa carinha de santa. – Ela disse.

MEU DEUS!

O sonho era um sinal. A Rose me paga! Eu sabia que aquela história de _'seu pai te mandou um vinho, Allie' _ia dar merda! Sabia! Sobrou pra mim. Me fudi. Tudo porque quando a Alice ganha um presente do pai dela, Alice e Jasper vão aproveitar a noite em outro lugar. E quando Allie ganhou o vinho, ela e Jazz foram pra um lugar _especial_. Coff coff. Alice proíbe qualquer tipo de 'extravagância sexual' dentro da casa e olha que ela nem é oficialmente a dona. Então quando Alice saí, eu me tranco no quarto e coloco meus fones de ouvido no último volume. Não quero nem imaginar o que Rose e Emm aprontam lá fora.

- Ah, sim. – Eu disse depois de muito tempo pensando.

- Olha, vamos pra Igreja agora. Se você por acaso ver alguma dessas alucinações, me diga! – Ela disse já me puxando pra fora.

- Ok. – Igreja. É tudo que eu preciso!

Ela abriu a porta e desceu as escadas enquanto eu colocava o meu casaco. Assim que coloquei meu pé pra fora, tive uma vontade enorme de voltar e pedir pro padre ir lá, porque a coisa tava ficando feia. Mas eu travei. Minhas pernas travaram e meu olhar ficou preso ali do outro lado da rua. E lá estava ele. Minha miragem perfeita e... Olha só. Ele trocou de blusa e... Hm, ele fica bem de preto, realça o olho claro. Espera, será que eu to babando? Porque a Alice ta olhando pra mim com uma expressão indecifrável.

- AI BELLA! – Ela quase gritou e a miragem virou pra olhar o que acontecia. Maldita hora que Alice abriu a boca! Plano A: Fechar a boca. Era muito mais difícil se concentrar em fechar a boca se ele me encarasse. Alice colocou as mãos nos meus ombros, me chacoalhou e meus dentes bateram. Plano B: Falar.

- A-A-All... – Ok, não saiu bosta nenhuma da minha boca. Que coisa! A miragem pareceu fazer uma cara preocupada e...

OOOOWWWNNN, aquele vinco entre a sobrancelha erguida era tão fofo! Aquele olhar é tão profundo que acho que todo meu sangue se concentrou na cabeça e eu posso desmaiar a qualquer instante.

BELLA olhe para Alice! Agora! Olhe para Alice!

Olhei pra Alice e soltei o ar que não percebi ter segurado.

- Eu... Eu vi Alice! Ele ta ali atrás. – Eu disse tão baixinho que ela se aproximou de mim e eu continuei focando todo meu tipo de atenção em Alice. Ela olhou pra trás sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar. E eu segui seu olhar, só pra poder desfrutar mais um pouquinho da minha imaginação, mas não tinha mais nada ali.

- Bella, eu não to vendo nada. – Ela disse. Ok, nem eu, mas se eu disser isso ela vai voltar com a história da tensão sexual. – Vamos. O padre tem que te ouvir!

E então lá fomos nós para a igreja que Alice conhecia.

- Padre James, precisamos da sua ajuda! – Alice disse fazendo soar como num filme de terror. Meu caso era tão critico assim?

- Alice! O que aconteceu? Alguém esta possuído? - Ele perguntou alarmado. PUTAQUEPARIU, a Alice me trouxe pra cá com que intuito mesmo?

_Olá meninas. Own, minhas primeiras leitoras. *-*_

_Ah, que bom que estão gostando!_

_Bella Cullen, Jéssica Almeida, F e Steuffs, muito obrigada pelo apoio. \o_

_Vamos deixar mais ou menos combinado: Vou tentar postar duas vezes ao dia, de segunda à sexta, certo?_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo. \o/_

_Até amanhã :*_


	5. E que Deus abençoe!

_"__- Alice! O que aconteceu? Alguém está possuído? – Ele perguntou alarmado. PUTAQUEPARIU, Alice me trouxe pra cá com que intuito mesmo?"_

Ok, depois daquela fala mágica do Padre, eu simplesmente virei as costas e saí pelo mesmo lugar que entrei.

- Ela vai se confessar Padre. – Alice murmurou antes de vir atrás de mim. – Onde você esta indo?

- Embora. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Ah Alice! Eu já disse que não tem porra de demônio nenhum em mim e esse Padre esquizofrênico vem falar sobre 'possuídos'? – Falei de uma vez só e ela fez um esforço enorme pra não rir. Pode falar, eu devo ter cara de palhaço de circo da esquina...

- Bella! Não fale palavrões dentro da igreja! – Ela me repreendeu com um sorriso idiota. Não segurei o impulso de mostrar a língua pra ela e me senti ridícula depois de fazer. Ai, a Alice me estressa!

- Vamos Bella, venha logo se livrar dessa alma do mal. – Ela disse me puxando e uma coisa me ocorreu na mente: Eu quero nunca mais ver a miragem? Nunca mais? Tipo, nunquinha mesmo?

- Allie? – Eu chamei sua atenção. – Você acha que esse encosto vai sair pra sempre?

- Claro Bella! Senão a gente parte pra macumba, fofa. – Ela disse rindo e minha risadinha nervosa passou despercebida.

E se... Se eu contasse o pecado pela metade? Quero dizer, eu posso não mencionar uma parte. Tipo, a parte em que Alice não sabe do vinho. Ok, esse o clímax do pecado. Ai Jesus! Eu definitivamente preciso de uma luz e...

- Diga filha. Qual o seu pecado. – O Padre perguntou do outro lado da janelinha. Alice estava em outra sala e eu me senti perdida.

- É que... – Eu comecei. Ai meu Deus, eu to suando. Se controle Isabella! Lembre-se, controle é tudo! – Eu...

É agora! Preciso de um pecado!

- Eu cometi um pecado, Padre. – Isso, muito bem. Diga o óbvio! Isabella idiota!

- Sim minha filha. E o que é? – Padre James perguntou, tentando esconder a impaciência. Eu podia apostar que ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu menti pra minha melhor amiga. – Falei. Não, eu não menti pra Alice, eu só OMITI. É diferente. Mas poxa, nem uma coisa mais dramática eu pude pensar? Puta que la merda, ser uma sem criatividade espontânea é difícil. Quando é pra imaginar as coisas inconscientemente, vai que é uma beleza, mas quando eu to acordadinha da Silva, nem uma mentirinha idiota eu sei fazer. Espera, mentira é pecado?

- Oh! – Ok, acho que ele fingiu surpresa. Deve ouvir isso o tempo todo das crianças de 9 anos. – Mas mentir não é um pecado.

E daí? Ele não é padre? Então que me dê uma forma quitar a dívida que eu tenho com Jesus.

- Mas é feio.

- Mas não é um pecado. – Ele insistiu. Hm, esse padre me cheira a Paraguai. Eu sabia que ele era muito novinho pra ser tudo isso!

- Mas Deus não gosta! – Insisti. Ele devia me passar um sermão, não devia?

- Sim, Deus não gosta. – Ele disse. – Você já contou a verdade pra ela?

- Sim. – Mentira.

- E ela te desculpou?

- Sim. – Mentira.

- Então Deus te perdoou. – Ahan, minha mãe diria mesma coisa se eu contasse a ela... Se ela estivesse viva, claro.

- Amém. – Eu disse abrindo a portinha enquanto saia. Fui até a sala em que Alice estava e fiz a melhor cara de 'Ui, que alívio' que consegui. E parece que deu certo, por que ela sorriu empolgada.

- Livre de todos seus pecados? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Aleluia. – 'Não Allie, sou egoísta demais pra aceitar que a miragem mais perfeita simplesmente fuja de mim.' – Mas é claro que eu não disse isso. Ela passou um braço pelo meu ombro enquanto saíamos da Igreja.

- Você vê alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou olhando pros lados. Procurei algum sinal e não encontrei nada. Ah, não vai dizer que minha confissão de 'pecado' anulou o sonho né? Acho que prefiro ser louca a perder aquela visão do paraíso e... Ah sim, Alice ainda espera uma resposta.

- Não. – Disse controlando minha voz pra não parecer triste e nós fomos para casa.

_Oi fofas. *-*_

_Postando o primeiro capítulo do dia. Curtinho porque a tarde foi meio ocupada, mas jájá eu posto outro bem mais recheado. \o_

_Até já. :)_


	6. Edwin?

_"__- Não. – Disse controlando minha voz pra não parecer triste e nós fomos para casa. "_

Já faz três horas que Alice ta andando de um lado pro outro na sala. Essa correria dela me faz perder a concentração em qualquer canal da tv, porque ela passa aqui em frente toda hora. Me aconcheguei no sofá, ficando deitada.

- Bella, você não vai dormir não é? – Ela perguntou cortando meu terceiro bocejo.

- Claro que vou. – Respondi como se fosse óbvio. Vai que o sonho é tão bom quanto a última vez que eu estava dormindo.

- Ah, mas você não tem que colocar algumas coisas nas caixas ainda? – Ela perguntou receosa. Hm, Alice quer falar sobre alguma coisa comigo. Isso pode envolver alguma briguinha com Rose ou Jasper.

- Tenho sim. Só vou tirar um cochilo. Me acorde daqui uma hora e você me ajuda. – Eu disse virando pra me acomodar entre as almofadas.

- Ok. Uma hora! – Ela disse já saindo da sala. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pelos bocejos de novo enquanto perdia a consciência.

_De início estava tudo preto, então alguém acendeu a luz. Eu estava na cama do meu quarto da minha casa._

"_Apaga essa luz Alice!" – Eu disse me mexendo na cama. O que Alice esta fazendo aqui?_

"_Não posso Bella. Desse jeito você não levanta!" – Ela disse já abrindo a janela e fazendo meu olho arder._

"_Eu não quero levantar." – Disse colocando o travesseiro na cabeça._

"_Mas precisa!"_

"_E por quê?"_

"_Porque hoje ele vem aqui. Não se lembra?" – Ela disse revirando os olhos. Ele? Ele quem?_

"_Não. Quem vem aqui?" – Eu perguntei me sentando na cama e tentando de alguma forma enxergar Alice._

"_Bella, o Edwin!" – Ela disse bagunçando meu cabelo. Foi até o closet e sumiu lá dentro._

"_Alice, quem é Edwin?" _

"_O seu vizinho!" – Ela gritou lá de dentro._

"_Eu tenho vizinho?" – Perguntei baixinho, mais pra mim do que pra Alice._

"_Pronto. Coloca esse vestido." – Ela disse jogando alguma coisa azul na cama._

"_O que você ta fazendo aqui?" _

"_Bella, em que planeta você está? Eu moro com você já faz duas semanas!" – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos. Mora? Há duas semanas? Onde eu estive até agora?_

"_Allie, você acha que meus pecados foram perdoados mesmo?" – Perguntei._

"_Claro." – Ela disse saindo do quarto e então assim que deu dois passos esbarrou em algo: "Ah, oi Edwin! Desculpe, Bella ainda não esta pronta."_

"_Ah, ok. Eu espero na sala." – Uma voz atraente disse e... Eu conheço essa voz. É aquela do mercado._

_De repente, me senti apressada pra ir até lá. Pulei da cama, levando comigo o vestido que Alice escolheu, lingeries e uma toalha. Tomei um banho rápido e me troquei. Passei um perfume e arrumei meu cabelo. Antes de sair do quarto, dei uma última olhada no espelho, analisando o caimento do vestido azul meio lilás. Ele era o típico bandage __dress__, que ia até um pouco a baixo da metade da coxa e fica perfeito com o salto __nude__ que Aline me emprestou. Gente, sou eu mesma? Nem sabia que médicas tinham direito a curvas. _

_Saí do quarto e andei pelo corredor até as escadas. Desci devagarzinho, tomando cuidado pra não tropeçar, rolar escada a baixo, cair e morrer. Suspirei assim que desci o último degrau e resolvi deixar de olhar para os pés. _

"_Você está linda!" – A voz disse sedutoramente. Eu podia ter simplesmente fechado os olhos e desfrutado a melodia dos sinos que batiam quando ele falava, mas resolvi olhar pra cima. Nessa hora eu perdi qualquer sentido ou noção de tempo e espaço. Era ele. Minha miragem do céu, meu pecado, o motivo da minha loucura. Usando um pulôver azul-marinho quase preto com um decote em V que mostrava um pedacinho da clavícula e da blusa branca por baixo e uma calça cáqui. Cada músculo perfeitamente distribuído nos aproximadamente um e oitenta e quatro de altura. E o rosto! Ah, o rosto. Os olhos verdes intensos que pareciam soletrar sensualidade, o nariz fino, e a boca levemente avermelhada que pedia gritantemente pra ser pressionada pela minha. _

"_E-Edwin?" – Eu gaguejei com tanta precisão que de repente fiquei confusa entre sonho e realidade e..."_

Acordei mas me recusei a abrir os olhos. AAAHHHHHH! VOLTA SONHO! VOLTA! Pressionei os olhos com raiva! Mas que merda! É a parte do sonho em que ele fala alguma coisa e eu não me agüento e agarro ele e... Bom, na verdade eu nem sei o que ia acontecer.

Me mexi, virando para o outro lado e encontrei uma Alice compenetrada em pensamentos.

- Ta fazendo o que? – Perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Te olhando. É que eu devia ter te acordado a alguns minutos, mas você falou e... – OPA! Alerta vermelho.

- Eu falei? – Merda, eu falei!

- Falou. Falou Edwin! – Ela abriu um sorriso imenso, a la Alice! – Quem é Edwin, Bella?

- Não sei. – Respondei sinceramente, dando de ombros enquanto me sentava.

- Ahan, e eu sou... – Ela começou, mas eu interrompi.

- Cuidado, você pode realmente ser. – Eu cortei e ela revirou os olhos.

- Então, sobre o que queria conversar comigo? – Perguntei diretamente, me sentando.

- Ai Bella! Você é a única que me entende. – Ela fez uma cara angustiada. – É que eu acho que... Eu acho que a Rose ta escondendo algo de mim. Eu acho não, tenho certeza!

E foi como se um vaso tivesse caído na minha cabeça!

Viu? Deu merda! A Rose faz as cagadas dela, me envolve, a Alice descobre, fica puta da vida e o desfecho dessa história vai ser terrível!

- Hm? - Foi o que eu consegui 'pronunciar'.

- E eu acho que sei o que é! - Ela disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Hm? - De novo. Acho que não sou capaz de dizer algo além disse nessa situação.

- Sabe aquela garrafa de vinho que meu pai enviou?

- Hm? - Merda, não sai nada além disso.

- Eu acho que... A Rose... – Alice começou, mas parou.

- Hm... – Instiguei.

- Que foi ela quem me enviou. E não meu pai! – Ela disse e depois mordeu o lábio.

BINGO! BINGO! BINGO! Menina esperta!

Ok, fudeu. Que quê eu digo agora?

- Hm, tente... Conversar... Com ela... Quando... Ela voltar... – Eu tentei esboçar um sorriso.

- É, eu vou. – Ela disse abrindo um sorrisinho forçado.

Vai dar merda! E das grandes...

Alice quando esta muito puta da vida é quase como uma fada com o capeta, seja lá o que isso significa.

Olá meninas, 

Postei o último capítulo do dia. \o

Agradeço ao número de visitas na fic que aumentaram bastante. E isso é ótimo. :)

E as reviews, bom, são um estimulo e tanto, então mandem. \o/

Boa noite, sonhem com nosso 'Edwin' . -Q 

Beijosbeijos :*


	7. AlicexRose

_"__Vai dar merda! E das grandes..._

_Alice quando esta muito puta da vida é quase como uma fada com o capeta, seja lá o que isso significa. "_

- Certo, agora vamos logo arrumar suas coisas. – Ela disse me puxando do sofá enquanto corria para o meu quarto. Tudo bem, eu podia fazer isso amanhã, mas Alice parecia mesmo empolgada.

- Guarda os livros na caixa enquanto eu... – Comecei apontando pra minha escrivaninha que tinha pilhas de livros.

- Ah não! – Ela interrompeu fazendo uma careta. – Você cuida dos livros e eu guardo seus sapatos.

- Alice, não furte nenhum par, viu? – Eu disse rindo, enquanto pegava uma caixa de papelão que estava jogada no chão e começava a guardar os livros.

- Nunca furtei seus sapatos! – Ela disse usando um tom de ofendida e depois riu da própria mentira e eu acompanhei. Ok, ela estava descontraída. Tenho certeza que ele deixou todos os sentimentos pra Rose. E eu nem queria imaginar o que ia acontecer.

Ficamos umas boas horas guardando as coisas e ouvindo uns cd's velhos que Alice achou no meio das minhas coisas.

- Lembra desse dia? – Allie perguntou enquanto organizávamos a caixa com os álbuns de foto. Era a foto do último dia no colégio. Eu, Allie, Jasper, Emmett, Rose e um pedaço de um Mike Xereta! E no canto afastado, Renee e Charlie sorriam nos olhando abraçados.

- Lembro. – Sorri lembrando. Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Todos estavam lá e foi o dia em que eu me senti completa, por inteiro.

– Você acha que eles teriam orgulho de mim? – Perguntei a Alice, séria. Não, eu não chorei. Na verdade, a última vez que eu chorei foi quando minha avó morreu, e isso faz um bom tempo. Desde aquele dia, decidi que eu nunca choraria, por mais triste que fosse a situação. Não chorei nem quando meus pais morreram. E eu não sou fria ok? Só fui programada para ser forte! Meus pais me ensinaram isso, e eu aprendi. E não me sinto mal por isso, aliás, acho até melhor.

- Claro Bella! – Alice respondeu sorrindo. – Seus pais te amavam muito. Tenho certeza que sim!

- Isso é bom. – Sussurrei quando ela me abraçou. Com certeza, ela esperava que eu fosse desabar em litros de lágrimas que ela acha que segurei até hoje, mas não ia acontecer.

- Certo, que horas são? – Perguntei me afastando dela e sorrindo pra que ela tivesse certeza que estava bem.

- Uma e meia da manhã! – Ela disse empolgada. – Jasper deve estar chegando!

Se Jasper esta chegando, Emmett está chegando e se Emm está chegando, Rose também está. E a merda vem de brinde!

Parece até coisa pronta, mas quando Alice terminou de falar, a porta da sala foi aberta.

- Eles chegaram! – Ela levantou num pulo e foi até a sala. E eu congelei. É agora! Vá lá Bella, segure Alice quando ela tentar esfaquear Rose!

Levantei com medo e quando saí do quarto, dei de cara com Alice estática do meio do corredor, olhando diretamente pra trás da estante da televisão. Espera... Aquilo é...? AHHH! QUE NOJO!

- ROSE! – Alice sibilou com ódio e eu me arrepiei toda, de puro medo. Fudeu!

- O que? – Rose perguntou naturalmente, jogando a bolsa no sofá. Ok, eu conheço Rose o suficiente pra saber que ela esta desviando o olhar de Alice porque sabe que vai dar merda!

- O QUE... – Alice parou no meio da frase, indo até a sala e pegando a 'coisa' atrás da estante com um dedo, como se não quisesse se infectar. – SUA CALCINHA TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Puta que la merda! Depois dessa, até o Emmett ta com vergonha. Jasper engoliu seco e Rose engasgou.

- É que... – Emmett começou coçando a cabeça. Ok, ele está parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho. E olha que Emm não tem vergonha!

- Olha Allie, meu amor, acho melhor você se acalmar e... – Jasper começou, tocando no ombro de Alice, que recuou o toque e o olhou com uma cara que me fez rezar mentalmente pela alma daquelas pobres pessoas.

- VOCÊ SABIA DISSO NÃO? – Ela gritou olhando pra ele. Jasper engoliu em seco de novo e fez uma careta antes de concordar com a cabeça. ESPERA! Jasper sabia? Hm, até eu ficaria brava com ele.

- QUE MERDA! NÃO DA PRA CONFIAR EM MAIS NINGUÉM NESSA PORRA DE CASA! – Alice se revoltou, jogando a calcinha na cara de Rose. Então, Alice se virou pra mim, tão séria que eu considerei a idéia de chorar e implorar que ela não me matasse. – VOCÊ! Você sabia também não é _Isabella_?

_Isabella!_ Sentiu? Porque eu senti. E foi arrepiante.

PUTA QUE PARIU! EU SABIA QUE IA SOBRAR PRA MIM! SABIA! E agora que quê eu faço?

- Eu pedi pra ela não falar nada. – Rose disse séria. Alice virou pra olha-la. – Ah, qual é Allie? Eu não posso nem...

- Transar loucamente em cada canto da casa? – Alice interrompeu aos gritos. Jasper e Emmett olharam pra mim assustados. Ok, até eu tremi na base.

- Allie, - Eu comecei, mas Alice levantou um dedo e eu entendi que era um 'CALA A BOCA QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM ME TRAIU!'.

- A merda da casa é minha! – Rose gritou de volta e Emmett sentiu o cheiro de briga.

- E daí? Nós tínhamos uma merda de acordo e você não pôde controlar a droga dos seus hormônios. – Alice gritou.

- Já chega Alice! – Rose gritou dando um passo em direção a cozinha, mas a bomba de Alice fez todos calarem a boca:

- E AQUELA GARRAFA DE VINHO? Também era sua, não?

E eu ouvi os demônios gritando seu hino de vitória. Ia acabar em tapa, ou morte...

Rose virou lentamente na direção de Alice e estreitou os olhos.

- Sim, era minha. – Ela respondeu fria. Alice ficou quieta, absorvendo as palavras. Depois respirou fundo. É agora. Alice esta com tanta raiva que eu não duvidaria nada que ela pudesse soltar raio gama pelos olhos.

- Ótimo. – Alice disse num tom mais casual e todo mundo ficou confuso. Ela foi até o quarto dela e ninguém se mexeu até que ela voltasse.

- Fique com ela então. – Alice respondeu entregando a garrafa a Rose. – E fique com sua casa. E com sua calcinha atrás da estante! E com todas as suas putarias e armações.

- E você vai pra onde? – Jasper perguntou assustado. Acho que ele nem ligou pro que ela disse pra Rose.

- Vou pra casa da Bella. – Ela respondeu se virando e entrando no quarto. E então, três pares de olhos pararam em mim.

Ah, qual é? Nem vem. Não tenho nada a ver com nada!

Dei de ombros com a maior cara de confusão e entrei no quarto. Ok, parece que minha mudança foi um dia antecipada.

Sorry pela demora, girls. =/

É que o dia foi agitado. 

Tive que sair pra comprar roupa pra uma festa no sábado, estudar pra prova de química e mais um monte de coisas!

Se der eu posto mais um capítulo ainda hoje. Mas só lá pela meia noite. ^^

Até :)


	8. Tédio

"_Dei de ombros com a maior cara de confusão e entrei no quarto. Ok, parece que minha mudança foi um dia antecipada."_

Entrei no quarto e terminei de guardar as coisas. Arrumei minha cama e me preparei pra tomar um banho relaxante. Hoje, foi um dia MUITO diferente. Definitivamente, foi diferente. Compras, Igreja, livramento de pecados e... Espera! Cadê meu Edwin?

Meu.

Viu? Me apeguei a uma miragem. Pode me internar. Eu já não ligo mais.

Assim que estava indo pro banheiro, ouvi um 'toc toc' tímido na porta. Larguei as coisas na pia do banheiro antes de abrir.

- Bella. – Rose disse, depois fez uma careta. – Desculpa.

- Hm, tudo bem. – Eu disse sorrindo. Rose estava com vergonha, raiva, confusa e mais um monte de emoções.

- Você não precisa ir, sabe disse. – Ela disse depois de olhar as caixas por cima do meu ombro. Rose apesar de tudo, era uma boa amiga... às vezes...

- Eu sei Rose. – Sorri amarelo. Rose não queria mesmo que eu saísse da casa dela. Quem cuidaria da louça da noite? – Mas eu vou. E relaxa. Temos a vida toda pra nos ver. Parece até que eu me mudei de país. – Disse brincando e nós rimos.

- Obrigada por tudo Bella. – Ela disse e me abraçou. ME ABRAÇOU!

Soltem os fogos, saiam do sofá e balancem o esqueleto! (?)

Rose acaba de me agradecer e me abraçar. To bege!

- De nada. – Eu disse assim que ela se afastou.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Respondi antes de fechar a porta. Ok, eu preciso de um banho relaxante, uma boa noite de sono, sonhos com minha miragem preferida e o que vier depois disso é suportável.

Tomei um banho rápido, -mas relaxante- e me joguei na cama, sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo relaxar com o contado do colchão. Oh delícia! Fechei os olhos e esperei que a sonolência me atingisse. Obriguei meus pensamentos a ficarem nulos e esperei...

...

...

...

Ok, to sem sono. Merda!

Me sentei, já ligando o abajur e abrindo a gaveta da criado mudo. Peguei um livro e tentei ler da parte que tinha parado.

"Blablablablabla... : 'Na verdade ele é muito amável sabe?'... Blablablablablabla." – Li. Hm, vou ler de novo que eu acabei pensando em outra coisa e só entendi uma frase de duas páginas.

Own, será que o Edwin é amável? Ele deve ser tão fofo.

Deuses! Não quero nem imaginar como ele pode ser, se for chato, bobo, idiota ou burro e...

MEU DEUS! Estou pensando num cara, que não sei se existe; não sei se o nome que eu acho é, é; ou se a voz dele é aquela mesma.

Que merda! Admito que ler as duas da manhã é improdutivo. Pelo menos pra mim.

Fechei o livro e coloquei de volta na gaveta. A parte fútil do meu cérebro desocupado, pensando porque ele estava na gaveta e não na caixa.

Peguei meu Ipod e tentei ouvir alguma música que me desse sono, ou matasse meu tempo.

Hm, não. Muito pesada. Essa tem muita bateria! Gente, essa outra é tão calma que eu ficaria com raiva. Essa é muito boba, nem sei que quê ta fazendo aqui. Nossa, essa é velha e...

Ok, eu desisto.

...

E se... Se eu pintar a unha?

Peguei o primeiro esmalte que vi no meu banheiro e resolvi pintar. E foram exatas duas horas assistindo tv, deitada, tomando o maior cuidado do mundo pra não esbarrar em alguma coisa e mandar tudo pro inferno.

E então, eu bocejei. ALELUIA IRMÃO!

Desliguei a tv e me acomodei no colchão e antes que eu percebesse, já tinha dormido.

_Estava eu e Edwin na porta de casa. Ele me olhava e eu o olhava. E parecia que ninguém ia falar tão cedo._

_-..._

_-..._

"_Hm, você é a vizinha nova?" – Ele finalmente perguntou e eu quase me esqueci que tinha que responder. Ah, qual é. Eram __aqueles__ lábios se movendo e dando um sorrisinho torto no final._

"_Sim." – Respondi. – "Quer entrar?"_

"_Hm,eu adoraria. Mas quem sabe uma outra hora." – Ele sorriu. – "Seja bem-vinda."_

"_Obrigada!" – Sorri e fiquei olhando ele virar as costas e sair._

Não acredito! Foi só isso? Eu esperei a noite toda por esse sonho bobo?

Ah, eu podia ter imaginado isso sem minha inconsciência. Humpf, mente boba!

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Capítulo super bobinho, mas foi o que eu consegui.

É que ainda tenho algumas coisas de química pra ver e foi complicado de fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. =/

E uhuuu, estamos conseguindo mais reviews e o número de visitantes está BEEEEM maior.

Muito obrigada amores : Samantha Cullenn, F, Jéssica Almeida. Franfurtado é nova, uhuu. espero que goste. *-*

Até amanhã fofas, com dois capítulos dignos de muitas reviews. auhauhauhua

Beijosbeijos :)

Deixem suas opniões sobre a fic ali em baixo! ;D V


	9. Manhã agitada

"_Não acredito! Foi só isso? Eu esperei a noite toda por esse sonho bobo? _

_Ah, eu podia ter imaginado isso sem minha inconsciência. Humpf, mente boba!"_

- BOM DIA, BOM DIA, BOM DIAAA! – Alice entrou no quarto cantarolando. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho e o típico salto alto.

- Pra você também. – Murmurei me sentando e olhei pro relógio. O QUE? SÃO SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ?

NÃOOO! Eu praticamente não dormi NADA.

- Meu Deus Bella! – Alice gritou olhando pra mim. – Você está péssima.

Beleza, eu já sei que te parecendo um zumbi, não precisa avisar.

- Não dormi direito. – Me levantei e me espreguicei. Oh vida!

- Eu percebi. – Ela disse me olhando como se eu fosse MESMO um zumbi. Qual é? Eu fiquei verde agora?

- Ai credo Alice! – Falei indo me olhar no espelho do banheiro. A mesma cara pálida de sempre. Ah, que exagero.

- Eu não disse nada. É só que você ta com um ar... desapontado. – Ela disse dando do ombros. É, eu estou. Pensei que sonharia com o meu Edwin fazendo um strip tease super sensual e...

Eu não sou tarada ok?

- Vamos. Minha mala já está pronta. – Ela disse animada. Então, um curta metragem da noite passada veio na minha mente. Ah sim! Elas tinham quase se matado e Alice decidiu que ia morar comigo, sem me avisar. Espera! Que horas Alice arrumou a mala? Porque são SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ!

Não me conformo!

- Termina de guardar minhas coisas. – Eu disse apontando pro guarda-roupa. – Vou tomar um banho, certo?

- Certíssimo! – Ela respondeu animada. Já foi puxando uma mala e abrindo o guarda-roupa. Aproveitei a chance pra escolher uma roupa.

- Põe esse vestido aqui. – Ela disse me dando um vestido que provavelmente não uso faz um bom tempo. Tinha decote em U e ia até acima do joelho. Era quase parecido com o vestido do meu penúltimo sono. Ah não ser pela cor e o decote. Esse vestido era num tom de preto meio acinzentado.

- Allie, eu só vou pra minha casa. Não pra um evento. – Eu disse empurrando o cabide pra longe de mim, mas ela aproveitou que eu toquei e largou o vestido na minha mão.

- Use. – Ela disse virando a cara. Revirei os olhos, bufando e segui ao banheiro depois de pegar a nécessaire. Alice é fogo!

Tomei um banho e coloquei o vestido. Agora, eu me sinto completamente ridícula pra sair com ele no quarto. Alice vai elogiar e eu odeio elogios!

- Vamos Bella. – Alice disse batendo na porta. Sai e andei até a cama não querendo nem olhar na direção dela. Juntei a nécessaire à mala já pronta e me sentei na cama.

- Você está LIN-DA! – Alice disse enfatizando a palavra. E minhas bochechas latejaram com o fluxo de sangue.

- Obrigada Allie. – Dei um meio sorriso. Ela pegou um sapato que tinha separado e estendeu em minha direção.

- AH NÃO! Allie! Salto não! Você sabe que as chances de... – Comecei.

- Você não vai cair, não vai fraturar o pescoço e nem nada do tipo. – Ela sorriu chacoalhando o sapato.

- Merda! – Praguejei baixinho e peguei o sapato. Coloquei mas me recusei a levantar.

- Levante.

- Pra que? – Perguntei rabugenta. Estou muito bem sentada, obrigada.

- Levanta logo Bella. – Alice disse cruzando os braços e batendo o pé. Viu? Até bater o pé usando salto alto ela sabe. Agora pra mim, andar é sinal de vitória.

- Já levanto. – Sorri.

- Olha Isabella, você vai levantar essa bunda daí agora. Já são praticamente oito horas, já que a mocinha demora duas vidas no chuveiro, - ela mostrou a língua. – e nós temos que estar na sua casa antes do meio dia!

E por quê? A casa é minha eu posso ir só ano que vem se eu quiser.

- Porque antes do meio dia? – Perguntei.

- Porque nós vamos almoçar fora. – Ela bateu palminhas. E o que isso tem a ver com 'estar em casa antes do meio dia'?

- E por quê? – Perguntei. Espera, 'nós' se referia a TODOS nós? Tipo, todos mesmo, até Rose?

- Porque vamos comemorar sua ida. – Ela disse fazendo uma carinha triste forçada antes de abrir um sorriso enorme e continuar: - E a minha também, já que agora sou sua hospede.

- Quando você teve a idéia de morar comigo?

- Ontem mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros. – Sabe, é bom ter uma colega de casa que não seja obcecada por sexo.

Ela ta me chamando de encalhada?

- Alice! Do jeito que você fala, parece que eu sou a puritana do lar, que não chegou a dar o primeiro beijo. – Disse emburrada e ela riu.

- Não, é só que com você, tem menos probabilidade de te ver fazendo coisas impróprias em lugares impróprios. – Ela disse.

Ok, ela ta me chamando de encalhada.

- Alice! – Repreendi e ela riu alto. – Você ta me chamando de 'assexuada'?

Pode falar, sou educada. Alguém já teria gritado algo tipo: 'tu acha que eu nunca fiz sexo selvagem?' ou 'espera eu encontrar o Edwin e você vai ver o que é ser obcecada'

Meu Deus! Porque cargas d'agua eu envolvi ele nessa história toda?

Aliás, isso é MUITO desconfortável.

- Se você diz. – Ela deu de ombros de novo, segurando uma risada. Peguei o meu travesseiro e ataquei na cara dela.

- Alice! Só porque eu não falo abertamente da minha vida sexual, não significa que eu não tenha uma. – Eu disse quase gritando. Ninguém precisa saber de detalhes mesmo.

Então Emmett entrou no quarto. Ah qual é, porque todo mundo levantou cedo?

E eu que achei que o assunto estava desconfortável, com a presença dele ia ser bem pior.

- Hm, falando de sexo, safadinhas. – Ele disse colocando um dedo na boca e estreitando os olhos num olhar sexy. Filho de uma puta! Espere dois segundos e vai estar no rádio que eu disse que tenho uma vida sexual.

- Ai Emmett. Para de ser bobo. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei que estavam. – Ele disse caindo na gargalhada. – Bella sempre fica feito um pimentão quando se fala sobre... – Não pensei duas vezes e ataquei uma caixa de papelão vazia na direção dele e ele riu mais ainda.

- Idiota! – Murmurei ficando de pé. E Alice praticamente quicou no lugar ao me ver andando até o banheiro. Ok, até eu fiquei impressionada por conseguir andar sem cair, tropeçar ou ameaçar torcer o pé. Mas é claro que fingi que não percebi.

- Oh a Bella! Ta de rolo! – Emmett disse olhando o vestido.

- Ta mesmo. – Alice disse sorrindo.

- E quem é? – Perguntei. – Porque eu não sei de nada.

- É o Edwin! – Alice gritou batendo palminhas.

Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

Ela contou. Idiota!

Conta pro mundo todo que eu sou louca e tenho alucinações também.

Virei o rosto lentamente pra Alice. Minha vontade era gritar todos os xingamentos que um dia eu ouvi.

- Hm, Edwin é um nome estranho. – Emmett disse dando de ombros e tentando quebrar a tensão.

- Não tem Edwin nenhum. - Eu disse fria e senti os dois se arrepiarem. É fofo, aqui é Isabella Swan, filha de Chefe Swan! Aprendi a botar ordem na parada com dois meses de vida!

Mentira. É só que eu fiquei realmente muita puta com a Alice agora.

- Vamos gente. Temos que fazer várias viagens com o carro da Bella pra poder levar as coisas até a casa. - Emmett voltou a falar, animado. - Onde estão as caixas?

_Boa tarde pessoinhas fofas.\o/_

_Postando o primeiro capítulo do dia._

_Viram? A semana passou rapidinho!_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e..._

_Até já. :)_


	10. À primeira vista real

"_- Vamos gente. Temos que fazer várias viagens com o carro da Bella pra poder levar as coisas até a casa. – Emmett voltou a falar, animado. - Onde estão as caixas?"_

Então nós fomos, em exatas sete viagens com o meu carro. Foi terrível, porque se estivéssemos com o carro de Alice, seria mais fácil. Só que ela emprestou a Jasper. Assim como Emmett emprestou o dele a Rose e só o meu carro sobrou. Eu devia ter contratado um caminhão de mudança! Mas também, como eu ia saber que aquele espaço pequeno do meu antigo quarto ia armazenar tanta coisa? Fora que Alice resolveu trazer TODOS os sapatos, TODOS os vestidos, TODOS os casacos, e tudo de tudo. Até as coisas da loja.

Além disso, na quarta viagem, o carro ficou sem gasolina e o Emmett foi buscar – A pé. O que foi muito cômico, já que a cara de raivinha que ele fez tinha um bico de emburrado. – no posto. Demorou pelo menos uma hora e meia pro carro ficar pronto e terminar as outras três viagens. Quando terminamos tudo, Emm, Allie e eu nos jogamos nos sofás da minha sala, da minha casa. E os saltos foram esquecidos assim que entramos no carro pra primeira viagem. Graças a Deus, porque seria estupidamente ridículo se fizéssemos tudo aquilo com o salto.

- Cansei. – Emm disse ofegante.

- Eu também. – Alice e eu dissemos juntas.

- Acabou não é? – Ele perguntou fechando os olhos.

- Finalmente. – Suspirei aliviada.

- Onde nós vamos almoçar? – Alice perguntou se sentando e eu percebi que não tinha nenhum resquício de cansaço ali. Ela precisa me passar a fórmula, porque eu não sinto minhas costas e nem minhas pernas. E nem um dedo do meu pé.

- Ah, pode ser naquela pizzaria maravilhosa da rua do trabalho da Bella? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo feito bobo enquanto sentava.

- Pode. – Alice concordou batendo palminhas. De que lugar do mundo surgiu essa empolgação?

Ela esta usando coisas ilícitas! Não é possível!

- Ótimo. Vou comer alguma coisa. – Emmett disse se levantando e indo até a cozinha.

- Vou ao banheiro. – Alice disse já puxando a bolsa e eu tive certeza que ela ia retocar a maquiagem. Alice! Simples assim.

Me levantei e peguei os sapatos que eu tinha jogado no chão. Calcei um e quando alcancei o outro, a campainha tocou.

- Já? – Emmett gritou de boca cheia e eu ri. Destranquei a porta e fui abrindo aos poucos, me equilibrando com a mão na fechadura enquanto calçava o outro sapato. Que merda. Não encaixa.

- Olá. – Uma voz disse e eu parei o que estava fazendo. Meu coração pareceu inchar dentro de mim e já podia sentir a concentração do sangue subindo pra minha cabeça e me deixando completamente estática. O sapato escorregou da minha mão e eu continuei olhando pro chão. Olhei os sapatos a minha frente e fui subindo lentamente pelas pernas, o tronco tão familiar e finalmente enxerguei o que queria. O rosto inconfundível da minha miragem preferida e única!

É ELE!

É ELE!

É ELE!

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É ELE.

Espera, ele existia? Quero dizer, ele EXISTE?

Sem perceber, fui perdendo o equilíbrio e tombando pra direita. Coloquei o outro pé no chão e me equilibrei. O chão estava tão gelado que me fez acordar.

ACORDA ISABELLA! ELE TA AI. Diga alguma coisa... Diga!

- O-Olá. – Respondi me recusando a olhar nos olhos dele. Abaixei e peguei o sapato no chão.

-Hm, você é a vizinha nova? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e eu retribui sem que percebesse. Senti que já tinha passado por isso...

- Sim. – Respondi, agora em perfeito equilíbrio. Estendi a mão, esperando que quando ele me cumprimentasse, a miragem sumisse. Então eu ficaria com cara de idiota por estar falando com o nada e voltaria pra sala, já pensando no hospício mais próximo. - Sou Bella.

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a minha e...

Ué. Era pra ele sumir não era?

Então porque quando aquela mão forte apertou a minha, os pelos do meu braço se eriçaram e simplesmente não soltamos mais? Quero dizer, aquela sensação de toque era tão boa. Era diferente. Um misto de emoções. Borboletas no estômago, arrepios na espinha...

- Sou Edw... – Ele ia dizendo, mas parou e olhou algo atrás de mim. Ok, não me diga que tem um zumbi aqui atrás e que assim que ele chegar perto vou acordar e ver que nada do que aconteceu hoje, realmente aconteceu.

- LEÃO? – Emmett gritou atrás de mim e eu pude ouvir o sorriso na voz dele. Me forcei mentalmente, fisicamente e espiritualmente pra soltar a mão da miragem.

- Urso! – Ele disse parecendo confuso. – Fazendo o que?

- Sabe, tava fazendo uma boquinha na cozinha da Bella, depois de ajudar a subir com as coisas da mudança. – Emmett disse agora atrás de mim.

- Ah. – Ele disse. Então desviou os olhos de Emmett e me olhou, como se quisesse entender alguma coisa. Aqueles olhos verdes... Tão verdes,que segurei um suspiro de pura admiração. Eu podia jurar que se ele me olhasse assim mais dois segundos, eu cairia durinha aqui no chão.

- Então cara. Fazendo o que aqui? – Emmett perguntou, fazendo o moço olhar pra ele e quebrando minha prisão. Ok, obrigada Emm.

- Conhecer a vizinha. – Ele deu de ombros. – E avisar que eu achei uma caixa ao lado daquele carro. – Ele apontou pro meu carro. Só então eu percebi que tinha uma caixa ao lado do pé dele. Nossa, nem reparei.

- Emmett! – Disse brava quando vi que era logo a caixa com os álbuns de fotos.

- O que? – Ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Você é um cabeça de vento! Esquece tudo! – Disse dando um tapa no braço dele e o moço riu.

- Tudo mesmo. A porta da geladeira aberta. A calcinha de Rose atrás da estante e... – Alice veio descendo as escadas e se metendo na conversa. Opa, aquela parte da calcinha da Rose era constrangedora e eu ri mais ainda quando Emmett ficou vermelho.

- Alice! Não sei como Bella te atura. – Emmett disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Bobo. – Alice mostrou a língua pra ele, se aproximando de nós.

- Alice, esse é aquele meu amigo que me devia o vinho. – Emmett disse sorrindo e eu aproveitei para olhá-lo. Merda! Ele ta me olhando. Bella, respiração. Mantenha a respiração. Respira pelo nariz e... Ai meu Deus! Esqueci como se respira!

- Olá. – Alice disse abraçando o moço e eu me esfaqueei toda por dentro de vontade de fazer o mesmo. – Sou Alice.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu. – Sou Edw...

- Leão. – Emm disse passando o braço pelo ombro dele. O Emmett é uma desgraça! Controle-se Isabella. Não se pode socar Emm na frente de vizinhos.

Ok, aquelas três letrinhas fizeram Alice parar os olhos em mim. Os olhos BEM arregalados. Será que ela percebeu a semelhança entre as três primeiras letras de 'Edwin' e o nome que ele nunca conseguia pronunciar por inteiro, já que Emmett sempre interrompia?

- Bel-Bella... – Alice começou gaguejando. E eu sabia que se ela continuasse, ia falar merda.

- Depois Alice! – Eu disse baixinho e encontrei os dois nos olhando com cara de interrogação.

- Seu nome é...? – Alice perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Edward. – Ele respondeu e eu explodi de felicidade! Edward é muito melhor que Edwin. E combina com cada traço perfeito do rosto dele... e do corpo. Sem perceber, sorri de orelha a orelha e ele sorriu de volta.

_Aewww, \o/_

_E finalmente, o encontro. :D_

_E então, gostaram? _

_Deixem suas reviews pra que os capítulos de segunda sejam bem mais recheados._

_Tenham um bom fim de semana,_

_Beijosbeijos :*_


	11. Caminho

"_- Edward. – Ele respondeu e eu explodi de felicidade! Edward é muito melhor que Edwin. E combina com cada traço perfeito do rosto dele... e do corpo. Sem perceber, sorri de orelha a orelha e ele sorriu de volta."_

Ok, depois desse sorriso exagerado da minha parte, mas –maravilhosamente- correspondido, ficou um clima tenso no ar. Desviei os olhos pros meus pés.

Pela minha visão periférica, vi Emmett e Alice se olharem com um ar cúmplice e depois sorrirem maliciosamente. Malditos! Vão aprontar alguma coisa!

- Bom, acho que... – Edward e eu começamos a falar juntos, mas eu parei assim que ouvi a voz dele e ele parou também. Os olhos dele pararam em mim de novo e..

Gente! Que quente ficou não?

Comecei a abanar meu rosto, por que estava realmente mais que quente. Acho que ele sentiu também porque puxou a gola do pulôver pra longe do pescoço, e eu quase sugeri que ele tirasse. E tirasse a blusa debaixo e... Deixa pra lá.

- Bom, acho que vou indo. – Edward disse desviando pra olhar Emmett e eu segurei o suspiro de alívio. Não que eu quisesse que ele não me olhasse, mas é que aqueles olhos me faziam ter reações diferentes. Bem diferentes.

E ele se virou, descendo os degraus.

- Chama ele pra comer com a gente. – Emmett cochichou, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Chama você. Ele é seu amigo! – Eu disse olhando pra ele com uma careta.

- Edward. – Ele praticamente berrou. Edward virou pra nos olhar. – Bella quer que você...

Filho da puta! Sabia que ele ia falar merda!

Dei um soco muito forte no ombro dele. Desgraçado!

Ele alisou o lugar, fazendo uma careta e gemendo. Pois é, doeu.

- Quero dizer, você tem algum plano pro almoço? – Emmett perguntou.

- Na verdade não. – Ele disse depois de pensar um pouquinho.

Owwn, ele ficava tão bonitinho pensando. Os olhos estreitavam um pouco e a boca formava um bico tão lindinho. E meu Deus! Que boca é essa? Lábios tão convidativos naquele vermelho forte e..

**Ai! **

Alice me deu a maior cotovelada. Doeu!

- O que...? – Perguntei baixinho e só então percebi que tinha mordido o lábio. Ela fez uma careta e imaginei que cara de desejo eu devia ta fazendo.

Arrasou Bella, nem disfarçar você sabe!

Fiz a maior cara de 'naturalidade' que eu pude.

- Então, topa vir a uma pizzaria com a gente? – Emmett perguntou. Tenho certeza que Edward ponderou a idéia e Alice percebeu.

- É, vamos! – Ela incentivou. Edward olhou pra ela, depois pra mim. Alice também olhou pra mim. E Emmett olhou pra mim...

Ok, só eu senti uma pressão básica?

- É, vamos. – Repeti o que Alice disse e ele sorriu.

E lá se foi todo meu sangue pro rosto. Minhas bochechas começaram a latejar por ser o foco de olhares.

Odeio isso!

- Pode ser. – Ele disse por fim.

- Ótimo! – Emmett e Alice gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Filhos da puta! Eu sabia que eles iam aprontar alguma.

- Vou ligar pra Rose. – Emmett disse puxando o celular e descendo as escadas.

- Ligue para o Jasper. – Allie disse. Jogou minha bolsa na minha direção e praticamente me empurrou do caminho pra fechar a porta da frente.

- Allie, eu podia trocar de roupa não? Por que... – Comecei na tentativa de entrar e colocar uma calça jeans. Com certeza ia ser mais confortável.

- Não. – Ela cortou a frase na metade. Hmpf, grossa!

- Mas Allie...

- Não. – Ela repetiu, me puxando pra descer as escadas.

Concentração Isabella. Um degrau de cada vez!

Desci as escadas sem nem ousar tirar os olhos dos meus pés. Quando cheguei ao chão, - agradecendo a Deus mentalmente por não ter caído – olhei pra cima e dei de cara com Edward.

- Vamos! – Emmett gritou abrindo carro e guardando o celular no bolso.

Se ele não tivesse virado o rosto tão rápido pra olhar Emmett, eu teria jurado que ele estava olhando minhas pernas!

Ou talvez eu esteja vendo coisas.

Até parece que ele ia olhar pra mim...

Entrei no carro na parte do motorista e peguei a chave com Emmett no banco de trás.

- Aonde nós vamos mesmo? – Perguntei assim que liguei o carro. Alice me encarou surpresa, assim como Emmett fez o mesmo no banco de trás.

O que? Eu esqueci.

Tanta coisa passando na mente...

- Na pizzaria, Bella! Lembra? – Alice disse rindo ao meu lado. Boba.

- Depois eu que sou cabeça de vento. – Emmett sussurrou.

- Eu esqueci. – Dei de ombros e fui dirigindo.

Era como ir pro trabalho, como eu fazia há uma semana atrás antes de entrar nessas férias forçadas.

Doutor Cullen praticamente me obrigou a tirar férias.

'Bella, você já fez o suficiente por nós nesses últimos tempos. Você precisa de diversão, férias.' – Ele alegou e praticamente me expulsou da minha sala. Ele era uma boa pessoa, afinal.

Balancei a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos relacionados a trabalho e Alice me olhou confusa.

- Saudades do trabalho. – Murmurei pra Alice , dando de ombros e ela riu.

- Pois não deveria. – Ela disse de volta.

- E eu querendo sair do meu inferno profissional e ela querendo voltar pro dela. – Emmett disse cutucando Edward e revirando os olhos.

- Trabalhar não é ruim. – Edward disse rindo.

- Não mesmo. – Concordei mantendo a atenção no caminho. Não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer se eu me desconcentrar um pouquinho pra olhar pra Edward.

- Isso porque vocês são loucos. – Alice disse dando a língua pra Edward.

Deuses! Isso porque ela conheceu ele há dois minutos. E trata ele como se fosse um amigo de décadas...

- Eu gosto do meu trabalho. – Eu disse dando de ombros.

- E eu odeio o meu. – Emmett disse.

- Trabalhar não é ruim. – Edward repetiu dando de ombros.

- AAAH! – O gritinho de Alice quase me fez bater o carro. Quase!

- Alice! – Resmunguei aos gritos. – Ta com merda na cabeça?

- Ai Bella! – Alice resmungou e Emmett caiu na gargalhada. – É que eu lembrei que amanhã chega uma coleção NO-VI-NHA na minha loja! Você tem que provar.

- Eu sempre digo que mulher no trânsito é sinônimo de problema. – Emmett disse rindo. O carro parou no semáforo e eu me virei pro banco de trás pra mostrar um dedo do meio bem bonito com uma careta pra ele.

Quem é ele pra falar alguma coisa?

- Você nem sabe o que é sinônimo – Respondi antes de me virar e Alice e Edward caíram na gargalhada.

- Bella, você que é nerd demais. – Ele disse depois de dar uma risada cínica. Percebeu que ele não contestou? É porque é verdade.

- Não sou. – Discordei. Emmett é bobo.

Chegamos à pizzaria rapidinho e eu estacionei o carro numa vaga que pareceu ter caído no céu.

_Boa tarde meninas,_

_Então, como foi o final de semana de vocês?_

_Mais tarde posto o próximo._

_Até __:)_


	12. Não me conformo

"_Chegamos à pizzaria rapidinho e eu estacionei o carro numa vaga que pareceu ter caído no céu."_

- Vou falar pro Smith escolher uma mesa perto da janela. – Alice disse praticamente fora do carro.

- Eu vou escolher a mesa. – Emmett gritou da porta da pizzaria.

- NÃO EMM! Me espera! – Alice gritou, parecendo aquelas meninas de cinco anos querendo ser a primeira a falar pra mãe que aprendeu a escrever 'fada'.

E ela saiu correndo atrás dele. E então, eu considerei abrir a porta e sair do carro.

Dei a volta no carro e assim que Edward estava fora dele eu liguei o alarme e fomos andando juntos, lentamente, até a porta.

E agora? Eu falo alguma coisa?

- Alice parece uma criança. – Edward disse apontando pra ela, que praticamente estava dando pulinhos de alegria ao lado de Emmett e eu ri, internamente agradecida por ele ter falado alguma coisa.

- Quando ela era pequena, era exatamente a mesma coisa. Acho que não mudou muita coisa afinal. – Dei de ombros ainda rindo.

- Você a conhece desde pequena? – Ele perguntou, virando o rosto na minha direção;

Ai caramba, ele ta me olhando!

Arrisquei uma olhada na direção dele.

Mantenha a respiração.

Deus queira que não tenha um poste no meu caminho, porque senão eu vou adquirir um traumatismo craniano imediato.

- Sim. – Inspira, expira. – Desde os quatro anos.

- Emmett também? – Ele perguntou e eu pude perceber que ele estava curioso.

Tão bonitinho curioso, da vontade de morder. Morder e beijar e...

Olhei pros meus pés, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas com os pensamentos que eu tive. Deuses! Onde estava minha _sanidade_?

_Foi buscar ar depois da miragem que virou realidade olhar pra mim._

- Sim... – Disse olhando pra Emmett e Alice que acenavam loucamente, da mesa mais longe que eu vi. – Nós éramos vizinhos.

- Você estudou em Forks? – Ele perguntou sem nem olhar pros dois 'outdoors' da mesa.

Sotaque inglês é tudo que eu mais amo nessa cidade!

Pode falar, Forks não é Forks. É Fôrks.

Sei lá, é tão lindo.

Mordi o lábio, querendo não abrir um sorriso idiota pra ele.

- Estudei. – Respondi. Ele sabe bastante sobre Emmett.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu, finalmente olhando pra Emmett e Alice, que ainda acenavam loucamente e...

Nossa! Agora que eu percebi que a gente parou de andar.

Espera! Ele disse que também estudou lá?

- Sério? – Perguntei franzindo a sobrancelha. Não lembro dele lá. – Você estudou em Forks?

- Sim. – Ele voltou a olhar pra mim, sorrindo. – Eu conhecia Emmett e Jasper e até Rose. Mas não você... Nem Alice.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Não sei de onde veio essa coragem de perguntar, mas quando eu percebi, já tinha falado.

- Vinte e quatro. – Ele disse.

- Ah, então quando você terminou o colegial eu ainda estava no segundo ano. – Respondi sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta. Os olhos dele sorriam também.

Era tão bonito de se ver que acabei suspirando, admirada.

Merda! Não era pra ter saído tão alto.

Abaixei o olhar pra minha mão, e comecei a mexer com meus dedos.

- Edward! – Ouvi alguém gritar atrás de mim e me virei pra ver que era Rose.

- Bella? – Ela perguntou abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Oi Rose. – Sorri sem graça.

- OiOi. – Jasper chegou passando um braço no ombro de Edward. – Se conheceram?

- Meu vizinho. – Disse apontando pra Edward.

- E ai, como foi a mudança? – Rose me perguntou animada. Jasper e Edward foram andando em direção aos dois na mesa.

- Cansativa. – Respondi acompanhando os dois.

- Algum vizinho bonito? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Vou contar ao Emm. – Jasper disse se virando pra nos olhar.

- Sai daqui, loiro azedo. – Rose riu e me olhou, esperando uma resposta.

O que eu digo?

'Rose, Edward está bem aqui na nossa frente fofa. Quer que eu diga o quanto ele gostoso, lindo e perfeito?

- Eu não conheço ninguém da minha rua. – Disse, depois arrumei. – Além de Edward.

Ok, deu na cara que eu chamei ele de bonito, mas e se ele não ouviu?

Melhor pra mim.

- Chuchuzinho! – Alice gritou se levantando e abraçou – lê-se agarrou – Jasper assim que ele soltou Edward. Quando Emmett se levantou, percebi que ia ficar de vela ali e tratei de me sentar e Edward sentou ao meu lado. Ficou um silêncio constrangedor e eu resolvi quebrar com uma pergunta que estava na minha mente minutos atrás:

- Você morava em Forks?

- Sim. Meu pai trabalhava lá. – Ele disse olhando pro cardápio. – Quando terminei o colégio, ele recebeu uma proposta de emprego e nos mudamos pra cá.

- Hm...

- E você?

- Também morava lá, mas resolvi me mudar a alguns anos atrás. – Ele não precisava saber que foi porque meus pais morreram não é? Ia ficar um clima tenso. – Também não se tem muita coisa pra fazer em Forks mesmo. – Dei de ombros e ele olhou pra mim sorrindo.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Esse rosto é tão perfeito.

- Não me conformo. – Ele disse. Não se conforma com esse rosto perfeito?

- Eu também não. – Sussurrei. Espera. Eu não me conformo com a beleza dele... Ai droga, falei demais! – Quero dizer, não se conforma com o que?

- Como eu nunca te vi em Forks? – Ele sussurrou sério. Tinha tanta intensidade naqueles olhos verdes.

Bom, na verdade eu não sei.

Talvez o destino não tenha ajudado.

- Não sei. – Sussurrei séria também. Aquela intensidade estava me deixando estranha.

Era uma sensação estranha.

Como se de alguma forma, fosse muito importante que eu conhecesse ele.

E agora que ele estava ali bem na minha frente, as coisas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Alice pigarreou na minha frente e...

Eles sentaram? Nossa, nem percebi.

Me arrumei da cadeira, já que tinha me virado na direção de Edward inconscientemente e puxei um cardápio pra cobrir meu rosto vermelho.

- O papo tava bom ai? – Emmett disse e depois deu uma gargalhada que até um surdo ouviria. Metade das pessoas virou pra olhar o que era tão engraçado. Rose deu uma cotovelada no estômago dele e murmurou um 'Menos Emm'.

Como se com Emmett alguma coisa fosse 'menos'.

- Qual o sabor? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Gostei dessa 'Califórnia'. – Emmett disse e eu li no cardápio.

- Eca! – Eu e as meninas dissemos juntos.

- É nojento. – Edward disse e Jasper concordou.

- Não é. – Emmett resmungou.

- Emmett! Tem mussarela, figo, pêssego, lombo e abacaxi! – Resmunguei fazendo uma careta pra ele. – Você vai ter uma indigestão!

- Ai Bella. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Que drama.

- Drama nada. – Edward disse rindo.

- Ok, calabresa com catupiry, todos de acordo? – Alice perguntou e acabou ficando por isso mesmo.

_Boa noite meninas,_

_Desculpem o horário, tantas coisas aconteceram essa tarde. :D_

_Ha, obrigada pelo carinho fofas. Steuffs ta de volta, uhuu_ _\o_

_Acreditam que eu tava com o capítulo prontinho e esquecei de postar? _

_Hahuahuah, desculpem. _

_Até amanhã lindas._ _:)_


	13. Pizza

"_- Ok, calabresa com catupiry, todos de acordo? – Alice perguntou e acabou ficando por isso mesmo."_

Deus que me perdoe, mas Emmett comendo é quase tão nojento quanto ver um urso comer uma zebra. Seja lá como isso for.

- Fecha a boca! – Jasper disse jogando um pedacinho de calabresa na direção de Emmett, que mastigava meio pedaço da pizza inteira na boca.

Nojento.

Acho que perdi a fome...

- A quantas horas você não come Emmett? – Perguntei deixando o garfo e faca de lado. Será que é chato deixar a pizza no prato depois de três garfadas?

- Duas. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

- Certeza? – Perguntei. Porque na verdade parecem dois dias...

- Absoluta. – Afirmou mordendo a pizza de novo.

Deuses!

Definitivamente perdi a fome.

Afastei o prato pra longe, fazendo uma careta pra pizza.

- Já perdeu a fome? – Alice segurou a risada.

- Perdi. Sabe é até bom, assim eu perco uns quilinhos. – Disse rindo e todos me acompanharam.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se eu tivesse falando a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- E sobra mais. – Emmett sorriu pro meu prato.

- Emmett! – Edward chamou. – Você come feito um porco obeso!

Eu ri, imaginando Emmett com uma maçã na boca, tipo aqueles porcos de natal, sabe?

- Não sei como ainda saio com você. – Rose disse revirando os olhos.

- 'Sai' comigo? – Emmett repetiu fazendo uma cara de ofendido.

Ótimo, vai começar a sessão D.R. de Rose e Emmett.

Edward tomou um gole de refrigerante e eu pude jurar que ele fez isso pra esconder uma risada. Alice revirou os olhos e Jasper continuou comendo. Afinal, nós estávamos acostumados.

- Rose, faz exatamente 14 anos que nós estamos juntos e você diz que 'não sabe por que ainda sai comigo'? – Emmett falou largando a pizza no prato.

Só assim pra ele parar de comer.

- Catorze nada! – Rose largou o garfo e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa. – Quando se tem nove anos 'namorar' não é 'namorar'.

- Você tinha nove! Eu tinha dez!

- Ainda não vale.

- Vale sim!

- Não vale! – Rose gritou de volta.

- Vale! – Emmett emburrou.

Crianças...

- CHEGA! – Alice gritou e todos - E quando digo 'todos', foram todos mesmo. Até as pessoas de outras mesas. – deram um pulo na cadeira.

- Faz o seguinte: Vocês começaram a namorar 'de verdade' com dezoito, firmeza? – Ela gritou irritada pros dois. – Ai ninguém tem problema nenhum!

Ok, Alice estressou legal.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e eu sabia que ele estava com medo.

Ele é completamente indefeso quando somos _nós_, _mulheres_, que o atacamos.

Pode falar, nós somos demais. Yeah!

- Ok, mas você entendeu. – Emmett disse olhando irritadinho pra Rose.

- Não quero papo. – Rose disse pegando o garfo de novo.

Espere dois minutos e os dois vão conversar normalmente.

- Bem que vocês podiam assistir um show meu, não? – Jasper mudou de assunto.

Pois é, faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo a banda de Jasper tocar.

- Eu apareço por lá. – Disse me encostando na cadeira.

Assim, com esse ângulo, eu podia ter uma visão perfeita das costas de Edward debruçado na mesa.

Gente! Esse homem é bonito de frente, por trás, de lado, por cima, por baixo, qualquer ângulo.

Não que eu tenha uma visão completa, mas o que eu vi já era um ótimo, ótimo começo.

Meu Deus! E eu por acaso quero ver mais?

Mas é que ele é tão lindo...

O pescoço que me dava vontade de morder, aqueles ombros largos, os braços musculosos, a barriga que devia ser perfeitamente malhada e...

-...Hein Bella? – Alice perguntou e eu sai do meu transe, olhando pra ela. De repente, todos estavam me olhando.

- Que pergunta eu perdi? – Peguei meu copo pra tomar um gole da coca gelada.

- Onde você estava? – Jasper perguntou segurando uma risada.

- Aqui mesmo. – Respondi e depois me arrependi. Merda! Informação demais pra uma Alice, que estreitou os olhos e segurou um sorriso malicioso.

- Qual era pergunta? – Tentei voltar ao assunto, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Alice sugeriu uma comemoração. – Edward disse encostando-se a cadeira. E lá se vai minha visão privilegiada. Mas ele sorriu. Ah, até os dentes dele são lindos!

- Comemorar o que? – Perguntei tomando outro gole.

- Sua chegada. – Ele disse sorrindo. Minha chegada? Chegada a onde? – Quero dizer, sua mudança.

Ele ta mais coradinho.

OWWWN! Olha essas bochechas!

Da vontade de apertar!

- Ah sim. Onde? – Perguntei olhando pra frente. Um segundo a mais olhando aquele rosto e eu ia fazer besteira.

- Na sua casa Bella! – Rose disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, claro. – Ironizei revirando os olhos. – Não fiquei nem duas horas na minha casa, e Alice que já quer comemorar, o que significa bagunça e...

- Nós podemos limpar depois. – Jasper sorriu.

Mentira!

- Mas...

- Não. – Alice cortou, mostrando a língua pra mim. Boba!

- Pode ser legal. – Edward deu de ombros, sorrindo pra mim e eu sorri de volta.

Opa! Edward estará lá.

Isso é bom...

- É, pode ser... – Disse abaixando os olhos pro copo, antes de tomar outro gole.

_Boa tarde meninas._ \o

_Viram? Chegamos a 20 reviews! _

_Vocês são foda _*3*

_Então, segue primeiro capítulo do dia._ \o/

_Steuffs, apressadinha, o que esta por vir é secreto. Huahuahuah._

_Até mais_ :)


	14. Água

"_- É, pode ser... – Disse abaixando os olhos pro copo, antes de tomar outro gole."_

Depois de todos comerem nós voltamos pro carro.

- Vocês tão de carro? – Perguntei a Jasper e Rose.

- Sim. – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Temos que voltar pra empresa. – Jasper disse dando de ombros.

Impressionante. Jasper tem uma banda e ainda trabalha na empresa da família. Ele e Alice têm muita energia MESMO.

Acho que eles se drogam escondidos...

Ignorei os amassos de despedida.

- Tchau fofo. – Rose disse antes de sumir nos braços enormes de Emmett. Não disse?

Eu sabia que eles iam voltar ao normal.

Se Alice e Rose já estão conversando, Emmett não ficaria pra trás.

Entrei no carro e Edward fez o mesmo, mas agora se sentando no banco do passageiro.

Não falei nada, nem ousei olhar pra ele e tentei manter minha respiração normal.

A presença dele ali mexia comigo.

Alice e Emmett entraram no carro depois de alguns segundos e nós fomos pra minha casa.

O caminho foi silencioso. Muito silencioso.

Puts! Esse salto maldito ta me matando!

Primeira coisa que eu fiz quando pisei em casa foi arrancar o sapato do meu pé.

- Vem, vai reprisar aquele jogo de tenis que eu te disse. – Emmett disse puxando Edward pra entrar em casa. Edward parou e eu imaginei que ele estivesse esperando alguma aprovação.

Ownt, ele é tão fofo.

- Entra. – Disse gesticulando pra dentro de casa e ele entrou, sorrindo. Fechei a porta e larguei os sapatos na ponta da escada. Alice subiu as escadas, indo pro quarto de hóspedes, que agora era dela.

Emmett se jogou no sofá e Edward se sentou no chão, dobrando uma perna na frente do corpo e apoiando o queixo no joelho.

AAAHHH! Que fofo!

Se controle Isabella...

Preciso de água.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei um copo no armário e enchi de água gelada. Me encostei de frente pra pia, olhando pela janela e praticamente virei a água toda na boca.

Porque eu sonhei com Edward?

Quero dizer, eu realmente sonhei com Edward!

Será que eu sou vidente?

Gente! Sou paranormal.

Ok, talvez só tenha acontecido.

Pessoas sonham com pessoas que não conhecem não é?

Mas eu sei, eu sei que com Edward é diferente. Por mais ridículo que seja. Afinal, conheço ele há algumas míseras duas horas.

Droga! Eu to esquisita. Me sinto esquisita.

Larguei o copo na pia e esfreguei o rosto com as duas mãos em frustração.

- Bella? – Uma voz grossa disse atrás se mim e meu coração parou.

Puta que la merda!

Primeiro instinto?

Me virei automaticamente, dei de cara com Edward a uns poucos dez centímetros de distância e bati o corpo na pia de novo. Era muito pouco espaço. Muito provocante. Muito!

Meu Deus! Esse cheiro é dele?

Sabe aquele cheiro que parece colônia, mas você tem certeza que não é? É meio amadeirado. É aquele cheiro convidativo de homem que quase me fez pular nele.

Considerei a idéia de me aproximar só pra poder sentir aquele cheiro mais perto, mas fechei os olhos. Inspirar, expirar. Não. Respirar não era bom. O cheiro parecia ficar intenso. Abri os olhos e mordi o lábio com força tentando não pensar em inspirar de forma alguma.

- Hm? – Tentei soar o mais natural possível.

Ele engoliu em seco e seus olhos não estavam nos meus. Eles fugiam pra minha boca assim como os meus olhavam automaticamente pra dele.

- Eu... er... eu... – Ele começou gaguejando, se aproximando um pouquinho. Que hálito bom...

Hm, trident de menta!

Me aproximei alguns centímetros inconscientemente.

- Bella, você sabe onde... – Alice veio gritando da sala. Ela parou na porta da cozinha e eu me afastei automaticamente de Edward, batendo com tudo na pia.

Ai, essa doeu.

Edward fingiu uma tosse, se virando pro outro lado e mexendo numa cesta de frutas que tinha.

**ALICE!**

Mentalmente, bolei milhares de formas de matar Alice.

- Desculpe! – Ela disse visivelmente constrangida.

- Não... Tu-tudo bem. – Merda! Eu gaguejei. Peguei o copo e enchi de água.

Ai droga, minha garganta ta seca!

- EDWARD, COMEÇOU. – Emmett gritou da sala. Edward me deu uma última olhada antes de se virar e ir pra sala.

Aqueles olhos tinham uma mensagem, como se pedissem um pouco de paciência.

Meu rosto devia estar parecendo um pimentão. Que vergonha!

Virei a água goela a baixo e larguei o copo na pia. Joguei um pouco de água no rosto e na nuca, esperando que de alguma forma ficasse menos quente.

- O que você queria mesmo Alice? – Perguntei abanando o rosto enquanto saia da cozinha e subia as escadas. Prendi o cabelo num coque frouxo, abanando minha nuca. Esta MESMO muito, muito quente.

Não quero nem olhar pra Alice.

- Er... Bella... – Ela veio andando atrás de mim. - Quero falar com você!

Definitivamente, ela quer informações e não vai deixar isso quieto. Não mesmo.

_Boa noiteee _\o/

_Último capítulo do dia, aqui._

_Steuffs é secreto secretíssimo! Hahuahuaha_

_F, pois é. Pior que eu também já vi uma pizza assim. Foi estranho, muito estranho._:X

_Samantha! O que você me diz? Gosta de dramas? Ninguém sabe o que esta por vir. Hehhehe _;D

_Até amanhã fofuras_,:)


	15. Acalmando

"_Definitivamente, ela quer informações e não vai deixar isso quieto. Não mesmo."_

- Diga Alice. – Falei entrando no meu quarto. Virei a mala de roupas na cama de casal gigante e procurei alguma roupa.

Preciso de um banho gelado.

- O que foi aquilo lá embaixo? – Ela perguntou e mesmo sem olhá-la, pude ter certeza que ela sorria.

Boba!

- Aquilo o que? – Me fingi de boba. Afinal, nada DEMAIS aconteceu lá embaixo.

POR CAUSA DELA!

- Vocês dois. – Ela disse se jogando na cama em cima das roupas pra me olhar.

- Não tem 'vocês dois' nenhum Allie. – Disse sem olhar pra ela, ainda procurando alguma roupa.

- Ai meu Deus! – Ela gritou pulando da cama.

- O que? – Perguntei olhando pra ela, que parecia fascinada com alguma coisa.

- VOCÊS VÃO CASAR! – Ela gritou.

CASAR?

Joguei três almofadas na direção dela.

- CASAR ALICE? – Gritei de volta. – QUE PORRA É ESSA DE CASAR?

Casar!

Eu chego dois centímetros perto de um cara e ela fala que eu vou casar?

Devo ter fama de encalhada mesmo.

- Essa é a parte final da história. – Ela disse e depois de um rodopio no ar, tipo aquelas cenas de filmes de desenho animado, sabe?

- Alice! Você enlouqueceu. Não vou casar com ninguém! – Disse voltando minha atenção pra roupa.

- Vocês são tão fofos juntos! – Ela disse com as mãozinhas juntas no queixo, os olhos brilhando, assim como quando ela vê o vestido mais lindo da loja.

Será que ela ta me ouvindo?

- Allie! Não tem 'vocês'. Entenda! – Disse pegando minha nécessaire e uma toalha.

- Tem sim. Eu vi lá embaixo. – Ela disse me olhando maliciosamente. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Alice, não aconteceu nada. – Disse depois de respirar fundo. Segurei uma jeans na mão.

- Não use calças jeans perto de Edward! – Ela disse pegando um outro tecido e me entregando. Peguei sem pensar, até porque discutir com Alice não é produtivo.

- É só uma calça Alice! Não seria pior se eu estivesse sem ela? – Falei fazendo uma careta.

Agora nunca mais vou usar calças perto dele?

- VOCÊS ESTÃO APAIXONADOS! – Ela gritou. Ataquei a primeira blusa que vi na minha frente.

Qual é? Ela bebeu vodka?

- Ah, por tudo que é sagrado Alice! – Resmunguei. – Apaixonados?

De onde ela tira essas idéias?

- Eu vejo tudo! Eu vejo como você olha pra ele e como ele olha pra você. É tão... – Ela pensou na palavra, antes de pronunciá-la como se estivesse com mel: - Romântico.

E suspirou encantada.

Me recusei a olhar pra ela e fui direto pro chuveiro.

Ai meu Deus, como Alice é boba!

Liguei o chuveiro no mais gelado possível e me enfiei ali embaixo.

Acalmar os hormônios, não pensar em como matar Alice, nem nas coisas que ela disse.

É esse meu plano.

Ok, estou reconsiderando a possibilidade de um banho mais morninho.

Não, melhor um gelado mesmo.

Enfiei a cabeça debaixo da água e fechei os olhos.

- Estou te esperando aqui fora! – Alice disse na porta.

Filha da puta! Não vai deixar barato.

Ai, eu podia jogar Alice escada a baixo e dizer que ela escorregou, não posso?

Ou melhor jogar pela janela?

Pelo o que eu ouvi, ela fechou a porta do quarto e abriu o closet.

Vai mexer nas minhas roupas. Falar que eu não posso mais usar jeans perto de Edward e...

Ai meu Deus. Pensar no nome dele me dá borboletas no estômago.

Agora, pensando no nome dele, fiquei imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se Alice não tivesse entrado na cozinha e...

- _Bella está apaixonada. Bella está apaixonada. Bella está apaixonada._ – Ouvi Alice cantarolando do lado de fora do banheiro.

Eu quis sair dali e jogar Alice no chuveiro com um secador ligado na mão, mas eu estava no meu momento filosófico.

Não pode ser interrompido assim.

Eu não estou apaixonada!

Não é?

Ai merda.

E se eu estiver apaixonada?

Poxa! Como Alice sabe se eu estou apaixonada e EU não sei?

Isso é muito ofensivo.

Ok, meu plano falhou total.

Nenhum hormônio foi acalmado, Alice poderia morrer eletrocutada, jogada pela janela e/ou escada e eu não sei como saber se estou apaixonada.

Não sei por que ainda dou ouvidos pras coisas que Alice fala.

Fechei o chuveiro, desistindo de acalmar alguma coisa e me troquei.

Alice tem meio que uma obsessão por vestidos, só pode ser.

Coloquei o bendito vestido bege claro que ela escolheu e saí. Alice estava sentadinha na cama. Perfeitamente parada, com o braço esticado na minha direção, me entregando uma sandália rasteirinha.

- E então...? – Ela perguntou me olhando enquanto eu secava os pés.

- O que?

- Vai dizer que esta apaixonada? – Ela disse séria.

Ok, ela quer mesmo uma resposta!

Estava olhando pra cara da Alice, bolando uma resposta, quando ouvi ao longe meu toque de celular.

Acho que nunca agradeci tanto por um celular tocar. Juro!

Peguei o celular na bolsa e ignorei Alice revirando os olhos.

- Alô?

- Bella? – Uma voz muito conhecida disse do outro lado da linha.

- Doutor Cullen? – Perguntei incerta. Era mesmo meu chefe me ligando às duas e meia da tarde?

- Desculpe te ligar no meio das suas férias. Mas é que eu preciso que você venha até o hospital amanhã. Pode ser?

- Pode. – Respondi levantando da cama e saindo do quarto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. É só aquela reunião mensal com os chefes dos setores do hospital. – Ele respondeu. Ah é. Tinha me esquecido.

- Ah sim! Eu esqueci. – Balancei a cabeça, descendo as escadas e fui pra cozinha. Alice veio logo atrás, mas foi pra sala e se sentou ao lado dos meninos. Ai meu Deus. Edward está ali.

Deu até um friozinho na barriga.

- Você pode vir às três horas?

- Claro. – Respondi sorrindo, enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma latinha de refrigerante.

- E como anda as férias? – Ele perguntou. – Você se mudou não?

- Sim. Me mudei hoje. – Own, meu chefe é fofo. Pode falar, eu sei que sou sortuda. – Bom, as férias vão bem legais até.

- Isso é ótimo! Bom, te vejo amanhã. E desculpe...

- Não, tudo bem. Não faço muita coisa quando estou de férias.

- Então até amanhã. Tchau. – Ele disse antes de desligar. Guardei o celular no bolso e abri minha latinha de refrigerante.

- Bella! – Emmett gritou da sala. – Traz refrigerante pra gente!

Emmett é um folgado!

Abri a geladeira e peguei mais algumas garrafas de refrigerante.

Assim que cheguei à sala, ouvi um celular tocar.

Edward puxou o celular do bolso e deu uma olhada na tela antes de atender.

- Oi pai.

Entreguei uma garrafa pra Emmett, Alice e Edward.

- Obrigada. – Ele sussurrou.

FOFO!

Sorri, me encostando na parede, um pouco atrás do sofá. Olhei pra TV sem realmente saber o que estava passando ali.

"_Agora eu sei de tudo, Stacy!"_ – O homem disse virando dramaticamente pro lado oposto da menina.

- Três horas. – Edward concordou depois de um tempo. – Tchau.

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando, John!"_ – A mulherzinha do filme disse...

- Pensei que vocês iam assistir ao jogo de tênis. – Falei olhando pro lado e vendo Emmett tomar um gole imenso de refrigerante. Alice olhava distraidamente pras unhas e Edward deslizava o dedo no contorno da latinha, pensativo.

- Já acabou. – Emmett disse. – Chegamos atrasados.

- Hm.

- Que filme é esse? – Alice perguntou olhando pra TV.

- Sei lá. – Emmett deu de ombros.

Edward abriu a latinha e tomou um gole.

Sabe quando você toma um gole de alguma coisa e depois passa a língua no lábio, como se não quisesse deixar nenhum resquício do que bebeu?

O lábio dele ficou mais vermelhinho... E mais atraente... E mais convidativo...

Melhor eu olhar pra TV.

Que porra de filme é esse em que a protagonista morre e o cara fica com a vizinha velha e rica?

- A Stacy morreu. - Emmett disse chocado.

- Que merda. - Edward sussurrou e eu ri.

- Ele não gosta da Tracy. - Alice disse com um ar triste.

- Mas ela é velha e rica. Ta no ponto. - Emmett disse mudando de canal.

- Emmett, você só fala merda! - Edward disse olhando pra ele. - Você casaria com a Tracy porque ela é velha e rica, e 'ta no ponto'? - Ele perguntou fazendo mímica de aspas.

- Não. - Emmett disse fazendo uma careta. Não quero nem pensar no que ele imaginou.

- Claro que não. Tem que ter amor. - Alice disse com os olhos brilhando.

- E satisfação sexual. - Emmett disse sorrindo.

Eu sabia que isso ia acabar em sexo. Emmett é tão previsível.

- Isso porque você só pensa em sexo. - Edward disse rindo.

- E você nem pensa nisso. Esse é seu problema. Você fica muito no trabalho e não se preocupa em liberar a tensão sexual acumulada. - Emmett riu. - Igualzinho a Bella!

Filho da puta!

Eu sabia que ele ia falar da minha vida sexual! Sabia!

- Vai tomar no cu, Emmett. - Falei mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele. E eles gargalharam de rir.

Se minha mãe estivesse viva, diria: 'Que coisa feia de uma menina falar, Isabella!'

E eu diria que é culpa do Emmett e ela puxaria a orelha dele.

_Boa Tarde fofas !_

_Primeiro capítulo do dia. Bem comprido! \o/_

_Espero que gostem._

_Eu vou postar o outro mais tarde._

_Até já. :)_


	16. Guerrinha

"_E eu diria que é culpa do Emmett e ela puxaria a orelha dele."_

- Que horas Rose e Jasper vêm? – Perguntei indo até o outro sofá pra me sentar.

- Só às seis e meia. – Alice disse com um biquinho.

- O que vamos fazer até seis e meia? – Edward tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Dormir. – Emmett se ajeitou no sofá, ainda sentado e fechou os olhos.

Troquei um olhar com Alice e ela entendeu. Se aproximou de Edward e cochichou a idéia pra ele. Fiquei de pé e peguei duas almofadas na mão.

- Um. – Falei sem emitir nenhum som, Edward e Alice já tinha as almofadas na mão.

- Dois. – Edward falou.

- TRÊS! – Alice gritou e nós atacamos Emmett.

- AH! – Ouviu-se um Emmett amassado gritar debaixo das almofadas e eu ri, correndo pro outro lado da sala com Edward e Alice.

- Traidores! – Emmett gritou, ficando de pé e pegando cinco almofadas de uma vez só. – Traiçoeiros!

E então nós corremos. Segui Edward e Alice pra cozinha e Emm veio atrás.

Ficamos numa corrida em volta da mesa. Quando estávamos correndo pra sala, Emmett jogou uma almofada na minha frente e eu cai.

- Vão sem mim. Salvem suas vidas. – Disse fingindo estar ferida. Edward e Alice viraram rindo.

- Não sairemos daqui sem nossa aliada! – Alice gritou.

- Vamos. – Edward estendeu a mão na minha direção e eu segurei me levantando.

Alice deu cobertura, atacando almofadas em Emmett.

- Ela está ferida! – Edward gritou quando eu dei um passo traiçoeiro. Puts, acho que torci mesmo o pé.

- Chame os médicos! – Alice gritou e eu ri da cara que Emmett fez.

- Quem é o médico? – Ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim. Emmett não vale nada.

- Eu. – Edward riu, se abaixando na minha frente. – Sobe nas minhas costas.

- C-como? – Merda! Gaguejei. Ele esta mesmo pedindo pra eu subir nas costas dele?

Olha que eu vou hein...

- Sobe rápido. – Ele disse antes de ser atingido por uma almofada bem na cara. Ele olhou feio pra Alice.

- Bela defesa Allie. – Ele disse irônico, fazendo uma cara que me fez rir. Subi nas costas dele, agarrando no pescoço e...

Hm, aquele cheiro maravilhoso! A pele macia, as veias do pescoço, o cabelo cheiroso perfeitamente cobre e a mão dele segurando as batatas da minha perna quase me fizeram enlouquecer completamente.

- Vocês estão em desvantagem. – Emmett disse estreitando os olhos pra gente.

- CORRAM! – Gritei apontando pra frente e a correria voltou. Alice me entregou algumas almofadas e nós ficamos atacando enquanto Emmett corria e se defendia.

Tive que agarrar no pescoço de Edward pra não cair no chão. E isso foi muito bom na verdade.

Aquele cheirinho bom tava começando a causar um tipo de alucinação. O contato da pele dele na minha me dava arrepios. Até a respiração dele mexia comigo.

- Acho que eu melhorei agora. – Disse assim que nos escondemos atrás do sofá. Eu juro que se ficasse mais um segundo nas costas dele, ia acabar me descontrolando. Mexi meu tornozelo, tendo certeza de que ficaria bem.

E nós começamos tudo de novo.

Foram pelo menos duas horas atacando almofadas de um lado pro outro.

- Bandeira branca. – Emmett balançou a almofada vermelha, se jogando no chão.

- Desistiu! – Alice gritou, dando pulinhos no ar. – Nós somos demais.

- Desisti com orgulho! Olha só, a almofada é vermelha. – Ele disse apontando pra almofada.

- Ainda temos uma hora. – Eu disse me jogando no sofá, exausta. Ok, cansei mesmo.

- Hora da comemoração! – Alice gritou e foi correndo pra cozinha.

Percebe que TUDO pra Alice merece uma comemoração?

Ela voltou segurando quatro taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Esse vinho... – Emmett estreitou os olhos pra garrafa.

- É aquele que Rose me deu, fingindo que era meu pai. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não acredito! Rose pegou o vinho da minha adega pra fingir que era do seu pai? – Ele quase gritou.

O vinho era de Emmett?

- Olha. – Edward apontou pra garrafa. – Não era aquele primeiro que eu te dei?

Boiei.

- O vinho que Rose pegou, foi Edward que deu pra você? – Perguntei a Emmett.

- É. – Emmett revirou os olhos. Hm, lembrei do meu primeiro sonho com Edward. Ah sim, meu poder paranormal.

- E eu tive que comprar outro. – Edward fez uma careta.

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou segurando a risada, enquanto enchia as taças.

- Sei lá. Emmett é meio obsessivo por vinhos. – Edward disse dando de ombros.

- É um vinho importante que veio de Portugal, e que foi meu amigo de longa data, Edward, que me deu. É pra ser lembrado. – Emmett disse se explicando.

- Emm, você sabe que ser de Portugal não significa nada né? – Edward disse. – Porque vinhos importantes mesmo são os da Itália.

Emmett fez uma careta.

- De novo com essa história Edward? Eu já sei. – Emmett disse. – Mas ainda assim, é importante.

- Na verdade, Emmett acha que daqui dez anos, ele vai ser o único homem com esse vinho vindo de Portugal. – Alice disse rindo.

- Ele e mais trezentos velhos obcecados por vinhos. – Edward disse pegando uma taça.

- Vamos logo brindar a nossa vitória. – Alice disse erguendo a taça.

- E a derrota do Emmett. – Eu disse erguendo junto com os meninos e nós batemos as taças.

- Nós podíamos ir ao cinema amanhã né? – Emmett falou depois de virar a taça toda.

- É uma boa idéia. – Alice disse sorrindo.

- Pode ser. – Edward disse.

- Ótimo. – Alice disse. – Depois que Bella e eu sairmos da loja, nós vamos.

- Que horas mais ou menos? – Perguntei programando meu dia mentalmente.

- Umas três... – Emmett disse. – Nós podemos pegar a sessão e...

- Não posso. – Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Foi medonho.

- Tenho uma reunião. – Disse tomando o último gole antes de deixar a taça em cima da mesa.

- Eu também. – Edward disse.

- Hm, os dois têm uma reunião? – Emmett disse maliciosamente e Alice riu.

- Do trabalho Emmett. – Falei revirando os olhos.

- Pode ser umas cinco horas? – Edward perguntou. – Minha reunião costuma durar umas duas horas no máximo.

- Claro. – Alice sorriu e nós decidimos pela sessão das cinco e meia.

Depois Alice e eu nos espalhamos no sofá e Edward e Emmett no outro e ficamos assistindo TV, até dar o horário de Jasper e Rose.

_Boa noite meninas!_

_Último capítulo do dia. :)_

_Aproveitem, _

_Beijosbeijos.__ :*_


	17. Batidas

_"Depois Alice e eu nos espalhamos no sofá e Edward e Emmett no outro e ficamos assistindo TV, até dar o horário de Jasper e Rose."_

Ding Don. **(N/A: Eu sei. Onomatopéias de campainha são foda. Heheheh)**

Levantei do sofá e fui até a porta receber Rose e Jasper.

- Trouxemos tudo que Alice mandou trazer. – Rose disse assim que a abri a porta.

- Oi? – Falei. Ela nem me cumprimenta direito, credo!

- Oi Bella. – Jasper disse revirando os olhos e passando na frente de Rose pra entrar.

- Trouxeram o que? – Perguntei fechando a porta.

- As bebidas que Alice pediu. – Rose disse indo até a cozinha e eu acompanhei.

- BebidaS? – Enfatizei o plural.

Rose começou a tirar das sacolas algumas garrafas de vodka, outras de uísque e...

- ALICE! – Gritei.

Ela entrou toda saltitante na cozinha.

- Diga fofa.

- Você disse que íamos comemorar. Não ter uma overdose! – Falei apontando pras garrafas em cima da mesa. Ela revirou os olhos.

- É só pra estoque. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Sei...

- Vá pra sala. Nós vamos preparar as bebidas. – Alice disse me empurrando pra fora.

- Se colocarem fogo na minha casa, vai ter morte. – Avisei antes de chegar à sala. Fiz a maior cara de emburrada e me sentei no sofá.

- Bella, você ta com um bico do tamanho do mundo. – Jasper disse rindo.

- Alice vai me embebedar e VAI ME FAZER PERDER MEU EMPREGO AMANHÃ. – Gritei a última parte pra Alice ouvir e ela riu.

Mas era sério. Se eu chegar bêbada no hospital, Doutor Cullen vai pensar que eu sou a maior pinguça do mundo.

- Ninguém vai perder o emprego. – Ela disse ainda entre risadas e eu achei melhor assistir TV com os meninos e deixar a história do emprego pra depois.

Uma hora depois, Alice nos chamou.

Foi uma 'surpresa' fofa!

Na mesa da cozinha tinha um mini bolinho escrito 'Parabéns' e as taçinhas de batidas que elas fizeram.

- Que lindinho. – Sorri. – Obrigada meninas.

Elas deram pulinhos de emoção e uma coisa passou pela minha mente.

- Porque o 'parabéns'? – Perguntei apontando pro bolo.

- Ah, é que eu achei tão bonitinho. – Alice disse com os olhos brilhando. – E outra que o moço falou que era o único que tinha recheio de morango. E você sabe que eu AMO morangos.

E eu que achei que a festa era minha...

- Pode comer? – Emmett perguntou alisando a barriga. – Corta aí, to com fome.

- Isso é o que? – Edward perguntou levantando uma taça com um líquido meio amarelado.

- É tipo uma batida. – Alice disse insegura.

- Porque 'tipo uma'? – Perguntei.

- Porque nenhuma de nós sabe fazer batidas. – Rose sorriu amarelo e eu ri.

- E isso é o que? – Edward repetiu rindo.

- É batida. – Alice disse rindo com ele.

- De que? – Jasper perguntou já levando o copo pra boca e tomando um gole. – Hm, maracujá.

- Ficou bom? – Alice e Rose perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem bastante vodka, mas é boa. – Jasper disse tomando outro gole e eu resolvi tomar uma taça. Afinal, nada demais poderia acontecer, não é? É só uma batida.

...

Ok, já to me sentindo meio tonta.

- Que horas sss s-s-são? – Edward perguntou gaguejando e eu ri com ele.

Estávamos nós dois jogados no chão da sala, encostando as costas no sofá, bebendo a vigésima taça de bebida. Alice e Jasper estavam na nossa frente, segurando a garrafa de vodka na mão.

Rose estava dormindo no colo de Emmett, que estava espalhado no sofá dormindo também.

- Esqueci. – Alice disse antes de virar o resto do líquido da garrafa na boca.

- Do que? – Perguntei.

- Das horas. – Ela disse e...

Amanhã eu tenho uma reunião. E eu to aqui, bêbada, caída no chão da sala da minha casa.

Caí na gargalhada alta e de repente todos começaram a rir comigo.

- Vou ficar desempregado. – Edward disse se deitando no chão, rindo.

- Eu também. – Eu ri com ele.

Cara, eu preciso da minha cama.

Onde é meu quarto mesmo?

- To com sono. – Ele murmurou antes de fechar os olhos.

- Eu também, mas não lembro onde é meu quarto. – Falei sentindo o sono chegar.

- Nem eu. Vem, deita aqui do meu lado. – Ele disse abrindo um olho vermelho e apontando pro lado dele. Acho que nem senti, mas quando percebi estava deitada.

- Boa noite. – Sussurrei fechando os olhos.

- Uhum.

"_Tudo escuro. Nenhum sinal de sonho._

_Então a luz acendeu e eu estava na frente do espelho, escovando os cabelos._

_Meu Deus! Minha cabeça ta latejando! _

"_Bella, já são três horas." Alice disse entrando no quarto e eu sai correndo, pegando a bolsa na cama._

_Merda! Me atrasei._

_Entrei no carro e dirigi o mais rápido possível até o hospital._

"_Atrasou Bella?" Dona Esme perguntou quando me viu na porta da sala e eu dei um pulo de susto._

"_Perdi a hora." Disse retomando o ar e ela riu._

_"Corre, aproveita que Carlisle ainda não esta aí." Ela disse apontando pra sala e eu entrei as pressas._

_Me sentei, agradecendo mentalmente pelo meu chefe ainda não ter entrado. Abaixei a cabeça, e fechei os olhos, me concentrando em diminuir a dor de cabeça._

_A porta abriu._

"_Boa Tarde" Doutor Cullen disse e eu levantei o rosto, ainda olhando pra baixo e murmurei um 'Boa tarde.'_

_Levantei o rosto e dei de cara com meu novo vizinho, perfeitamente parado na minha frente, do outro lado da mesa._

_Edward me olhou e sorriu daquele jeito que me deixa sem fala. _

"_Ah sim." Doutor Cullen pareceu ter se lembrado de algo. "Bella, esse é meu f..."_

VRRRRRMMMM! VRRRRRMMM!

Tem um celular vibrando na minha cabeça.

E isso piora a dor.

Espera! Onde eu estou deitada?

Alguma coisa se mexeu debaixo de mim, gemendo.

- Hmm. Não. – Ele gemeu de novo. ESPERA!

EU ESTOU DEITADA...

Me sentei rapidamente.

Muito rápido na verdade.

O mundo girou pra esquerda e eu senti os primeiros resultados da noite passada... Que por acaso eu não lembro de nada.

Olhei pra trás e dei de cara com Edward, e...

Eu estava deitada no peito dele?

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem muito, muito forte quando ele abriu os olhos devagar.

- Ai. – Ele gemeu apertando a cabeça. Pegou o celular que estava jogado no peito dele desligou sem ao menos olhar pra tela.

Ainda bem que não tinha música.

- Sabem que horas são? – Alice sussurrou em algum lugar da sala e quando segui o som, ela estava sentada no sofá segurando uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim.

Boba! Devia estar me vendo dormir ali nos braços de Edward, toda feliz.

Boba, boba, boba, boba!

- Hm? – Perguntei sentindo minha garganta queimar.

- Duas e quinze. – Alice respondeu tranquilamente e eu estaquei.

Não falei? Sabia que ia dar merda!

Edward levantou com pressa, procurando um sapato que não estava no pé dele.

- Porra Alice! Não me acordou por quê? – Perguntei ficando de pé. Meu Deus!

Meu cabelo deve estar horrível. Essa droga de vestido ta todo amarrotado e eu acho que eu vou vomitar.

- Não sei. – Ela deu de ombros, naturalmente.

AHHHH! Alice é uma...

- Tchau meninas. – Edward disse abrindo a porta e saindo com um sapato na mão.

- Tchau. Até as cinco. – Alice gritou sorridente.

- Até. – Ele saiu.

Não vou olhar pra cara de Alice.

- Bella! Você tinha que ver como estava sorrindo enquanto dormia. – Alice veio me acompanhando enquanto eu subia as escadas.

Passei pelo quarto pegando a primeira calça jeans e blusa que vi na minha cama e fechei a porta do banheiro, me recusando a ouvir uma coisa que Alice dizia. Ela me paga!

_Boa Tarde meninas._

_Eu estou muuuuuito feliz hoje!_

_Ontem atingimos um número de visitas que eu nunca imaginei!_

_Uhuuu \o_

_Vocês são demais!_

_Acho que tenho uma surpresa especial pra vocês. ;D_

_Aproveitem o primeiro capítulo._

_Até :)_


	18. Pergunta

**Surpresa no final. ;D**

"_Passei pelo quarto pegando a primeira calça jeans e blusa que vi na minha cama e fechei a porta do banheiro, me recusando a ouvir uma coisa que Alice dizia. Ela me paga!"_

Tomei o banho e coloquei a calça jeans preta e a blusa azul marinho que escolhi. Escovei os dentes quatro vezes pra ter certeza de que não ficaria nenhum fiozinho de cheiro de vodka. Engoli um analgésico e saí do banheiro.

Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir a cada passo que eu dou.

Escovei meu cabelo até que ele estivesse perfeitamente liso e prendi num coque mal feito. Coloquei o primeiro all star que eu vi n a minha frente e desci as escadas.

Pelo relógio da cozinha, vi que eram duas e cinqüenta.

Nossa, eu sou rápida.

- Que não tenha nenhum resquício de 'comemorações' quando eu voltar. – Falei pra Rose e Alice antes de jogar bolsa nas costas.

- Tchau Bella. – Alice riu, virando os olhos.

Sai de casa as pressas, entrando no carro e tentando normalizar minha respiração.

Por sorte, muita sorte, o trânsito estava ótimo e eu cheguei lá em menos de cinco minutos.

Estacionei o carro e subi até o sétimo andar.

- Olá Doutora. – Uma enfermeira disse sorridente.

- Olá. – Respondi. Acho que eu nem conheço.

Deuses minha cabeça parece piorar.

- Chegou cedo Bella. – Esme sorriu disse no corredor e eu levei um sustinho.

Ok, levei um puta dum susto e dei um pulo no lugar.

- Desculpe. – Ela murmurou segurando uma risada.

- Perdi a hora. – Eu disse me sentando ao lado dela.

- Mas chegou cedo. – Ela riu. – Mas então, como anda a vida? Você tem se cuidado?

Esme é uma fofa. Sempre que ela aparecia no hospital, perguntava de mim como se eu fosse filha dela.

- Claro. – Sorri. – Sempre me cuidando.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – E os amores?

A-Amores?

Hm, agora que eu estava aqui na hora e não tinha nada importante demais pra ser lembrado, minha mente estava praticamente vazia e a conversa com Alice sobre 'estar apaixonada' veio na minha cabeça.

Eu precisava entender essa situação.

Se eu perguntasse a Alice, ela ia ficar toda eufórica, falando um monte de coisas sem sentido.

Se eu falasse com Rose, ela ia envolver alguma coisa sobre desejo sexual. Tenho certeza!

Emmett e Jasper não foram nem cogitados pra essa conversa e...

Minha mãe, bom... Não é possível falar com ela. E...

Acabou.

Mas agora Esme está olhando pra mim com a maior cara de preocupada porque eu não falei nada ainda.

Acho que posso perguntar a ela, não posso?

- Esme... – Comecei, e olhei pro chão. Sabe, falar essas coisas sem olhar pra pessoa pode ser mais confortável.

- Hm?

- Posso te fazer... Uma pergunta?

- Claro. – Ela esta mesmo preocupada.

E agora? Que quê eu falo?

- Como... – Pausei, mordendo o lábio. Que vergonha! – Como eu posso... saber... se...

- Se...? – Ela perguntou impaciente.

- Se eu... estou... sei lá... tipo... – Dei de ombros, tentando parecer descontraída, o que não deu muito certo porque eu senti minhas mãos começando a tremer e eu as juntei no colo. – se eu estou 'apaixonada'?

Perguntei e olhei pra ela, que parecia confusa.

- Eu acho que... – Ela começou. Legal, nem ela sabe responder. – É o jeito que você se sente perto da pessoa.

- Hm! E que jeito a pessoa se sente? – Perguntei curiosa.

Que foi?

Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém.

- Eu acho que vai de pessoa pra pessoa. – Ela disse e parecia pensar nas palavras. – Como sentir borboletas no estômago, arrepios. Ou gostar de ouvir a voz da pessoa... Ou ficar com cara de boba perto dele.

Alerta Vermelho piscando aqui!

Alguma coisa que ela disse por acaso não aconteceu comigo?

- Quando eu conheci Carlisle foi assim. – Ela sorriu.

- Hm. – Olhei pras minhas mãos. Que fofos! – Obrigada.

- De nada. – Ela sorriu.

Eu acho que...

Eu...

Eu...

Estou...

Apaixonada?

AI MEU DEUS! E AGORA?

Meu celular aptou.

"Bella, vi seu carro lá embaixo. Pode entrar na sala. Apareço ai em segundos."

Era uma mensagem do Doutor Cullen.

- Bom, vou entrando. – Me levantei. – Obrigada de novo Esme.

- Que nada. – Ela sorriu.

Entrei na sala e cumprimentei os chefes dos outros setores do hospital.

- Oi Bella! – Ângela disse sorridente.

- Oi Anggie! – A abracei, reparando que ela estava de jaleco. – Você desistiu de trabalhar a noite?

- Mudei de turno. – Ela sorriu. Conversamos mais algumas besteirinhas e me sentei e fiquei lendo uma revista. A porta se abriu e fechou, mas eu nem fiz questão de olhar.

Essa matéria sobre funcionamento imunológico é muito boa.

- Boa Tarde. – Doutor Cullen disse assim que a porta abriu de novo. Guardei a revista e enquanto ele ia até a ponta da mesa - que era o lugar do diretor - , me levantei pra pegar um copo d'água.

Minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer instante.

Voltei ao meu lugar, e antes de me sentar, ouvi Doutor Cullen chamar alguém.

- Bella, quero te apresentar alguém. – Ele disse sorrindo e eu esperei de pé. Abaixei o olhar pra revista.

Cara, odeio conhecer pessoas.

Fica aquele clima tenso no ar, sabe?

- Bella, este é meu filho. – Ele disse e eu olhei pra cima. – Edward Cullen.

_OLÁÁÁ! _

_Ok, estou animada hoje._

_F, você está muito folgada em mocinha? Hehhehehe._

_Jssica voltou também. uhuu \o_

_Steufss... Controle-se menina! Heheheh. Vou pensar na possibilidade, certo? ;D_

_Vic P. AAHHH! Nova leitora! É ótimo que esteja adorando. *-*_

_Gente, lembra da surpresa que eu falei hoje?_

_Então..._

_Vou postar um capítulo a mais hoje! O que vocês acham? ;D_

_É que eu estou MESMO muito animada. :)_


	19. Reunião

"_- Bella este é meu filho. – Ele disse e eu olhei pra cima. – Edward Cullen."_

Travei no lugar, completamente quieta, olhando aquele rosto maravilhoso do meu vizinho e meu coração perdeu uma batida.

_Edward Cullen__._

_Edward Cullen._

_Edward Cullen._

O nome repetia na minha mente.

- Bella? – Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu, mas abriu um sorriso enorme, mostrando aqueles dentes lindos.

Só lembrei que tinha tomado um pouco d'água quando senti ela descer pela garganta sem que eu engolisse e eu comecei a tossir.

- Bella? Tudo bem? – Doutor Cullen perguntou e eu me forcei a segurar aquela tosse idiota.

- Tudo. – Disse depois de pigarrear. Olhei para o Doutor, me recusando a olhar o rosto perfeito de Edward. – Ele é... coff coff. – Que droga de tosse.

- Minha vizinha. – Edward disse e eu vi ele sorrir.

- Então vocês já se conheciam? – Doutor perguntou.

- Nos conhecemos ontem. – Eu disse.

- Bom, mas não se conhecem como médicos. – Doutor Cullen sorriu.

- Ah, claro. – Eu disse esticando a mão na direção de Edward. – Isabella Swan, chefe do setor de oncologia da manhã e tarde.

- Edward Cullen, chefe do setor de imunologia, manhã e tarde. – Ele disse sorrindo e apertou minha mão.

Ai meu Deus, arrepiei.

Imunologia?

Além de lindo, gostoso e cheiroso, ele é imunologista!

FOFOOOO!

Os olhos verdes dele me encaravam com tanta doçura e...

- Vocês nunca se viram no hospital antes? – Doutor Cullen perguntou e olhou pras nossas mãos ainda juntas. E eu novamente me esforcei muuuito pra soltá-lo.

- Não. – Respondi.

- Eu não costumava ir ao setor de oncologia. – Edward disse desviando o olhar para o Doutor Cullen.

DOUTOR CULLEN É PAI! Pai de uma obra de arte, devo acrescentar.

Caramba! Ele tem uma cara de novo. Tipo uns trinta anos... Será que é chato perguntar a idade dele?

- Vocês conhecem os outros médicos? – Doutor Cullen perguntou apontando para os outros sentados à mesa.

- Sim. – Falei antes de me sentar. Ah, fala sério.

Além de ter que resistir a fascinante beleza do meu maravilhoso vizinho na minha própria casa, tenho que sobreviver a tentação no trabalho também?

Deus esta me castigando. Só pode ser.

Doutor Cullen se sentou e a reunião começou.

Puta que la merda, foi extremamente difícil me concentrar nas coisas que ele dizia.

Aquela sensação de que alguém esta me olhando ficava no ar o tempo todo.

Quando ele resolveu apagar a luz pra mostrar alguma coisa no telão eu tive que desviar meus olhos pra direção que gritava por atenção.

E lá estava ele, meu vizinho, colega de trabalho, minha miragem, meu pecado e minha recente descoberta do significado de 'apaixonar', parado olhando na minha direção.

Os olhos verdes me prenderam ali e eu nem pisquei.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, até que Doutor Cullen acendeu a luz e eu dei um pulo na cadeira de puro susto.

- Bom, acho que é só. – Ele disse e eu me obriguei a desviar os olhos de Edward.

Duas horas realmente passaram?

Porque eu nem percebi...

_Boa Noite fofas._

_Segue o último capítulo._

_Curtinho, eu sei. Mas tá valendo, já que era pra postar só amanhã. ;D_

_twibelo, yay! mas uma. *-* e ai, ta gostando? :*_

_Vic P. espero que goste. Amanhã posto dois recheados. ;D_

_Lunna Cullen, seja bem-vinda, uhuu \o_

_Durmam bem, sonhem com Edward._

_Até amanhã. Beijosbeijos :**_


	20. Chave

"_Duas horas realmente passaram?_

_Porque eu nem percebi..."_

Acho que fiquei parada, olhando pro copo de água que eu peguei no começo da reunião por pelo menos cinco minutos.

Me sinto uma completa idiota.

Eu não sou capaz de perceber que estou apaixonada, por um cara que nunca vai olhar pra minha cara.

Claro, aquele episódio da cozinha foi um completo engano. Eu fui chegando perto e coitado ficou até assustado.

Eu sou uma idiota.

Eu sou. Eu sei disso.

Porque essas merdas da vida só acontecem comigo?

- Bella? Tudo bem? – Doutor Cullen perguntou depois que eu soltei um suspiro pesaroso.

Ah é. Ainda estou na sala... E por acaso só estou eu e o Doutor Cullen.

Levantei da cadeira, pegando minha bolsa.

- Tudo ótimo. – 'Fora o fato de que eu estou apaixonada pelo seu filho.'

- Tem aproveitado bem o começo das férias? – Ele perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro enquanto saíamos da sala.

- Claro. É bom estar de férias. Organizar a mente, a casa. – Disse sorrindo. 'Me apaixonar pelo seu filho veio de brinde, sabe?'

- Isso é ótimo. Saiba que sentimos falta do seu trabalho. – Ele sorriu. – Annie é uma boa médica, mas você é ótima.

- Obrigada. – Sorri mais abertamente. 'Posso mudar de ramo?Tipo imunologia?'

- Bom, vou indo. Tenha um bom dia Bella. – Ele disse antes de me dar um beijinho no rosto e sair de mãos dadas com Esme, que deu um sorriso murmurando um 'tchau'.

'Terei um ótimo dia, Doutor. Seu filho vai estar numa sala de cinema comigo em menos de meia hora'

Que merda. Olha as coisas que passa pela minha mente...

Entrei no elevador vazio e me encostei na parede, fechando os olhos com força.

Concentração Isabella.

Não é porque você vai ficar numa sala de cinema escura com o seu vizinho gostosão que você vai perder o controle, não é?

_Eu sou forte e sei me controlar. Eu sou forte e sei me controlar. _Repeti mentalmente.

A porta abriu no estacionamento e eu fui andando em direção ao meu carro, procurando as chaves dentro da bolsa.

Mas que merda. Onde eu coloquei essa droga e...

- Bella! – Alguém gritou meu nome.

Alguém que era o motivo da minha positividade mental, onde eu jurava a mim mesma que era forte.

Edward veio correndo na minha direção, parando ao lado do meu carro e se encostando na porta do motorista, ofegante.

_Eu sou... _Eu sou o que mesmo?

Ah merda! Esqueci meu mantra.

- Hm?

- Você esqueceu sua chave lá em cima. – Ele disse estendendo a chave na minha direção. Peguei as chaves, me xingando mentalmente por esquecer essa droga lá!

- Obrigada. – Disse esperando que ele saísse da minha frente pra que eu pudesse entrar no carro.

Mas não aconteceu.

Ele ficou parado, olhando pra minha cara por uns bons dois minutos. E eu me recusei a desviar o olhar daquelas pedras verdes.

Meu Deus. Ele é tão lindo.

- Ah sim. Desculpe. – Edward falou depois que eu olhei pras chaves. Pude jurar que ele ficou meio envergonhado. - Você vai ao cinema hoje não é?

AAHHH! Ele ta meio vermelhinho.

FOFO! FOFO! FOFO!

Controle Isabella.

- Vou. – Sorri, apertando as chaves na mão. – Você também, não é?

Por favor, diz que vai!

Que foi?

Uma amiga pode perguntar se um amigo vai ao cinema, não pode?

_Amiga._

- Claro. – Ele sorriu abertamente. O silêncio começou a ficar no ar de novo e eu tratei de abrir a porta do carro.

Ele vai ficar no hospital? Porque ele não se mexeu nem um pouquinho e...

- Vai ficar ai? – Saiu da minha boca sem que eu percebesse.

- Não. – Ele respondeu, depois pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Alias, acho que meu pai já foi embora.

- E você veio com ele? – Perguntei jogando a bolsa no banco de trás.

- Sim. – Ele fez uma careta.

Ok, e agora?

- Vai ficar ai? – Perguntei de novo, segurando o sorriso.

- Não sei... – Ele riu.

- Quer uma... carona? – Perguntei insegura.

- Seria ótimo. – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e os dentes apareceram, branquinhos e lindinhos.

Ele é tão lindo. Não me conformo!

Suspirei, entrando no carro e destravando a porta do passageiro. Ele deu a volta no carro e entrou.

- A vida é uma coisa estanha não? – Ele falou olhando pela janela enquanto eu saia do estacionamento com o carro.

- Muito. - Concordei fazendo uma careta. – Mas em que especificamente?

- Muitas coisas. - Ele sussurrou. - Veja, nós moramos na mesma cidade desde pequenos, nos mudamos pra mesma cidade e trabalhamos no mesmo lugar e eu nunca te vi. É só o tipo de coisa que definitivamente não entra na minha mente.

Pois é. Também não entra na minha.

- Sim, a vida é estranha. - Repeti.

_Boa noite._

_Desculpem o horário._

_Desculpem o capítulo pequeno, heheh_

_O próximo é maior._

_Beijosbeijos :*_


	21. Carona

"_- Sim, a vida é estranha. - Repeti."_

- Pois é. – Ele disse olhando pela janela de novo. Ótimo. Cinco horas, horário de trânsito. O que é completamente ridículo, porque eu poderia chegar a casa em menos de dez minutos.

- Você trabalha com seu pai a muito tempo? – Perguntei pra quebrar o silêncio que formou.

- Não. – Ele disse se virando pra me olhar. – Meu pai trabalhava com o turno da noite no ano passado. Esse ano ele mudou de horário e eu fiquei mais perto dele.

- Isso deve ser bom. – Sorri.

- Sim, é. Meu pai é um homem muito inteligente. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu também teria orgulho de um pai como ele. – Sorri de volta.

- Seu pai é médico?

- Não.

- Ah, mas eu sei que você tem orgulho dele. – Edward disse olhando pela janela.

- Claro, claro... – Olhei pra frente.

- O que seu pai é? – Ele virou pra me olhar e eu olhei de volta. Só pra poder olhar mais um pouquinho pra aquele rosto lindo.

- Meu pai era policial. – Disse desviando o olhar pro sinal que abriu.

- E-era? – Ele gaguejou.

Ah sim. Edward ainda não sabe.

- Meu pai e minha mãe morreram num acidente.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram na minha direção. Ele abria a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas depois fechava. Fez isso umas sete vezes;

- Me desculpe. – Ele murmurou. – Eu não sabia e...

- Tudo bem. – Sorri pra ele. – Eu já estou curada.

- Desculpe. – Ele repetiu e eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo mal por isso.

- Que filme você quer assistir? – Perguntei puxando assunto e tentando deixar a tensão de lado.

- Não sei...

- Eu queria ver aquele Último Exorcismo, mas tenho medo. – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Não acredito! – Ele disse chocado. – Você tem medo de filmes de terror?

- Muito. – Sussurrei e ele riu. – Sério! Não ria.

- É que é estranho.

- Estranho por quê?

- Você não tem cara de quem tem medo de filmes de terror. – Ele disse sorrindo de lado, num jeito super bonitinho.

Será que se eu agarrar ele eu...

Merda!

Controle Isabella!

- Mas eu tenho. – Sussurrei mostrando a língua pra ele.

- Você é absurda. – Edward disse entre risadas. – Absurda, de um jeito bom.

- O que seria absurda de um jeito bom? – Perguntei rindo.

- Sei lá. – Ele deu de ombros. – É só que... Eu nunca sei o que você vai falar. Não faço idéia das coisas que você pensa. Você me surpreende a cada passo que dá.

Fiquei alguns segundos absorvendo aquelas palavras.

Na verdade eu nunca parei pra pensar sobre como Edward me via, ou me imaginava.

- Isso parece... Absurdo. – Eu disse e ele riu comigo.

Agora, brincadeiras a parte.

Foi a coisa mais fofinha que eu já ouvi. Por mais ridículo que seja da minha parte.

É que na verdade nunca me disseram nada de muito profundo.

Quero dizer, Alice vive fazendo mini-declarações de afeto, mas... Sei lá.

Talvez surpreender as pessoas, em especial Edward, alimente um por cento do meu ego.

Parei o carro na frente da minha casa e desliguei. Nenhum de nós se mexeu.

- Onde você mora? – Perguntei olhando as casas do lado.

- Nessa casa da direita. – Ele apontou pra casa do lado. Tão elegante. Depois do portão branco, tinha uma casa linda de três andares, assim como a minha e as paredes de vidro, mostrando a decoração clássica da casa de Edward. Era simplesmente perfeita.

- É a sua cara. - Defini.

- E isso é bom? – Ele riu.

- Muito bom, na verdade. – Disse, mas depois me arrependi. Edward sorriu mais abertamente.

É esse meu problema. Às vezes eu simplesmente perco meu controle.

Então alguém bateu no vidro de Edward e nós dois demos um pulo de susto.

O rosto de Alice apareceu, já reclamando,

- Vocês demoraram muito! – Ela disse balançando o dedo.

Edward e eu saímos do carro.

- Alice, tinha um trânsito muito, muito, muuuuito chato. – Respondi fazendo uma careta.

- Nós mudamos de planos! – Ela disse sorrindo. – Não vamos mais ao cinema.

- Ah, obrigada por nos avisar antes. – Disse ironicamente e ela revirou os olhos.

- Vamos fazer o que? – Edward perguntou.

- Vamos fazer uma sessão pipoca aqui mesmo! – Ela deu pulinhos de alegria.

- Que filme? – Perguntei passando pelo portão e subindo as escadas lentamente enquanto os dois me seguiam.

- O Exorcismo de Emily Rose. – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando e eu olhei pra Edward, demonstrando toda minha incredulidade na maior cara de choque do mundo.

- O que? A-Alice... Eu morro de medo desses tipos de filmes e... Você sabe que eu nunca consigo dormir de noite. E depois eu vou começar a achar que estou sendo possuída por demônios e... – Tagarelei nervosa e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Para de ser cagona Bella. – Alice disse me empurrando pra dentro de casa. – Vamos estar todos juntos, não tem porque ter medo!

- Sei..

- Calma Bella! – Edward disse segurando a risada.

- É. Calma Bella! – Emmett apareceu. – Edward não tem pressa. As coisas tem que ser devagar e...

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Edward e eu dissemos juntos e Alice riu.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro perguntando por que Emmett ainda estava na minha casa.

- Não foi trabalhar hoje? – Perguntei a ele.

- Ah não. Adiantei minhas férias. – Ele disse fazendo uma careta. – Você está de férias. Edward está de férias. Alice sai do trabalho a hora que quiser. Jasper e Rose só ficam na empresa quando tem algum cliente muito importante e... Só eu vou trabalhar?

Eu ri, me preparando pra sentar no sofá.

Mas Alice me empurrou pra longe dele.

- Que isso? – Perguntei sendo arrastada pra cozinha.

- Você vai fazer a pipoca salgada. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Alice! Porque eu?

- E você vai fazer a pipoca doce. – Emmett chegou empurrando Edward pra dentro da cozinha.

Que palhaçada é essa?

- Parabéns, vocês foram os escolhidos pra fazer o aperitivo. – Rose disse rindo.

- E Jasper? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Foi pegar o filme. – Alice mostrou a língua pra mim.

Mal criada.

- Isso foi planejado Bella. – Edward disse estreitando os olhos pra eles. – Primeiro eles decidem o filme na sua casa, depois Jasper some e agora querem nos fazer de escravos!

Eu ri, diante da interpretação de Edward e ele riu comigo, junto com Rose, Emm e Allie.

- Coloquem sal na pipoca salgada. – Emmett disse antes de sair.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou enquanto eu pegava o milho de pipoca no armário.

- Hm?

- Não sei fazer pipoca doce. – Ele disse com uma careta e eu ri.

- Nem eu.

- E agora? – Ele perguntou.

- A gente inventa alguma coisa. Eles que vão comer mesmo. – Fiz uma cara maléfica e ele riu.

_Boa noite fofuras da minha vida!_

_Segue último capítulo da semana,_

_Aproveitem e deixem reviews. ;D_

_Até segunda. :)_

_Beijosbeijos,_


	22. Abdômen

"_- A gente inventa alguma coisa. Eles que vão comer mesmo. – Fiz uma cara maléfica e ele riu."_

- Eu faço a pipoca salgada. – Ele disse puxando o milho da minha mão.

- Só porque é mais fácil. – Eu ri, entregando o óleo e a panela.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu na maior cara-de-pau e eu ri alto.

- Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que pipocas doces tinham alguma coisa com açúcar, óleo e o milho... Tudo na panela. – Eu disse me encostando a pia enquanto ele ligava o fogão e colocava o óleo na panela.

Jesus!

Agora que eu percebi que ele estava usando uma camiseta branca de manga curta, dobrada até o ombro, e uma calça jeans preta. Deuses!

Olha esses músculos do braço! Perfeitamente esculpidos, não aquela coisa grossa e rude que mais parece um tronco de árvore. A pele era tão branquinha que era possível ver as veias esverdeadas.

Imagino o que deve ter embaixo dessa blusa branca e...

Não! Não imagine!

Balancei a cabeça, expulsando esses pensamentos intrusos!

-... Mas acho que podemos tentar. – Ele continuou dizendo algo que eu não ouvi e olhou pra mim, sorrindo.

- Claro, claro... – Concordei sem ao menos saber o que era.

- No que esta pensando? – Ele perguntou depois de colocar o milho na panela e se encostar na pia, perto de mim. O cheiro dele veio com a lufada de ar bem no meu rosto.

- Especificamente? – Perguntei olhando pra mesa. Eu acho que os olhos dele me fazem ter reações estranhas.

- Pode ser. – Ele abriu um sorrisinho torto.

No quanto você é gostoso, lindo, perfeito. E estou controlando a vontade louca de chegar alguns centímetros mais perto de você e sentir cada parte do seu corpo contra o meu.

Mas você não precisa saber disso.

- Na pipoca. – Menti. Que merda de mentira podre.

- Mentira. – Ele disse e depois riu.

- É, é mentira... – Deixei escapar uma verdade e mordi o lábio depois disso.

Que bosta!

Sabia que eu ia falar demais!

Ele deve me achar a maior estranha do mundo! Tipo aquelas pessoas que você tem certeza que pode matar alguém a qualquer instante... Ou sei lá.

- No que você esta pensando de verdade? – Ele perguntou.

Ok, diga algo mais complexo Isabella! Vamos.

- Estou pensando nas possíveis coisas que você pode estar pensando. – Disse e olhei pra ele. Era verdade e ele entendeu isso.

- Hm. – Ele disse num tom interessado e sustentou o meu olhar.

Ai meu Deus!

Definitivamente, aqueles olhos me fazem ter reações estranhas.

Senti como se meu sangue estivesse pinicando, passando uma corrente elétrica por cada veia.

- Especificamente? – Ele repetiu minha pergunta.

- Pode ser.

Ele hesitou por um momento, como se escolhesse entre milhares de coisas.

- Eu estava pensando sobre o quanto eu gosto da cor dos seus olhos. – Edward disse sem quebrar nosso olhar.

E então as milhares de borboletas entraram no meu estômago, minha garganta secou, minhas mãos começaram a formigar e eu me senti uma menina de doze anos.

- Ah. – Foi tudo que eu consegui 'sussurrar'. Quando eu considerei dizer alguma coisa, começou a subir um cheirinho de queimado e ele correu pro fogão, pra tirar a panela de lá.

Ufa!

Edward virou as pipocas na tigela. Olhou bem a situação que envolvia mais pipocas queimadas e olhou pra mim com uma careta que me fez cair na gargalhada.

- Bom... Tem algumas que da pra salvar. – Ele disse puxando uma pipoca aparentemente boa e colocou na boca. Mastigou umas duas vezes e fez uma careta pior ainda. – Ok, ficou horrível.

- Não servimos pra fazer pipoca. – Eu disse rindo com ele.

Dois segundos se passaram até que o detector de fumaça da cozinha começou a apitar.

- FOGO! – Emmett gritou da sala.

O jatinho de água entrou em ação e minha cozinha começou a ficar molhada.

Olhei bem pra Edward com a maior cara de 'OMG' e nós caímos num gargalhar louco.

- Vocês são dois emprestáveis! – Alice disse na porta da cozinha, com a mão na cintura e uma cara de irritada.

E isso só me fez rir mais ainda.

- D-Desculpe. – Eu disse controlando a risada. Alice pegou uma vassoura no corredor e desligou o bendito aparelho. E nós continuávamos rindo.

Deuses! Edward fica tão lindo quando ri.

Até a risada de Edward é linda. Soa como música aos meus ouvidos.

- Eu acho melhor... – Edward começou, mas fez uma pausa pra controlar a respiração e a risada. – Acho melhor fazer pipoca de microondas. Tem aqui?

- Não. – Respondi com uma careta.

- Ai Bella! Pode tratar de arrumar essa cozinha! Não vamos assistir filme nenhum sem pipoca! – Ela disse indo pra sala.

- Tenho certeza que tem vários pacotes de pipoca com manteiga lá em casa. Daí eu vou lá pegar e aproveito pra trocar de camisa. – Edward disse apontando pra baixo e eu olhei.

MALDITA HORA QUE EU OLHEI!

A camiseta agora molhada ficava mais transparente e colada no abdômen de Edward.

E que abdômen!

Ok, não era uma visão completa, mas era o começo da minha perdição e eu nem quis imaginar como seria a 'visão completa'.

Fechei meus olhos com força, virando de costas para Edward e me concentrando em não fazer nada irracional.

- C-Claro. – Murmurei antes de pegar a panela e me concentrar em lavá-la.

- Então eu... Já volto. – Ele disse antes de sair.

- Onde você vai? – Ouvi Emmett perguntar na sala.

- Pegar pipoca e trocar de blusa. – Edward respondeu e ouvi ele sair.

Ok, lavar essa droga de panela é tudo o que eu tenho que fazer!

Que bosta tem pipoca colada!

- Alice, onde tem esponja de aço? – Perguntei aos gritos.

- Não sei. Acho que ta no armário que tem debaixo da pia. – Ela gritou de volta.

Ridículo.

A casa é minha e eu nem sei onde tem essa droga.

Abri o armário e encontrei a esponja lá.

- Obrigada. – Gritei antes de fechar o armário e voltar a fazer a limpeza.

Esfreguei a panela três vezes e...

Que merda! Ta a mesma coisa.

Larguei a panela lá, já estressada e subi para meu quarto.

Owwn! Alice é uma fofa!

Ela arrumou todas as minhas roupas no closet.

Tirei a blusa molhada, jogando no canto do quarto perto da janela e escolhi uma outra blusa qualquer pra colocar.

- Pode tirar essa blusa do chão. – Alice disse dentro do quarto e eu pulei de susto.

- Alice! Que susto. – Disse antes de colocar a blusa.

- Isso! Fica de sutiã com a porta do quarto aberta. Daí o Edward aparece por aqui e... – Abaixei pra pegar a blusa do chão e joguei na cara dela.

Mas então quando eu me levantei, vi um vulto se mexer pela fresta da cortina e minha atenção ficou focada ali. Me aproximei um pouco mais, segurando a cortina pra que ela não se mexesse e olhei mais atentamente.

Aquela era a casa de Edward. E provavelmente era o quarto dele, porque ele estava ali dentro e...

- PUTA QUE LA MERDA! – Sussurrei impressionada.

Do outro lado da janela, pude vê-lo.

Edward entrou no closet e voltou segurando uma calça e uma blusa, que jogou na cama branca.

Então, ele desabotoou e abriu o zíper da calça.

- O que? – Alice veio toda curiosa pra cima de mim. Se abaixou, ficando no chão entre as minhas pernas e procurou outra frestinha da cortina.

Edward abaixou a calça lentamente, a puxando pelo pé, revelando uma cueca boxer preta da Calvin Klein e eu ofeguei.

- Deuses! – Sussurrei indignada.

Olha essas coxas! Olha essa cueca! Olha essa BUNDA!

Me senti uma tarada, mas...

DEUS ABENÇOOU ESSE HOMEM!

- Calvin Klein. – Ouvi Alice sussurrar orgulhosa.

Então Edward fez algo melhor ainda.

Ele colocou as mãos nas pontas da camiseta e a puxou pra cima, deslizando pelo corpo e eu perdi o ar, a noção de tempo e espaço, sanidade, ou qualquer outra coisa que me fizesse parecer uma pessoa normal. Ofeguei de novo, completamente desconexa a qualquer acontecimento que não fosse Edward só de cueca.

De repente parecia que as coisas estavam em câmera lenta. Tipo aquelas cenas de filme em que o protagonista tira a blusa devagar, só pra que a nós possamos compreender o quanto ele é lindo, sabe?

- Wow. – Ouvi Alice suspirar. – Que beleza!

- Alice! – Reclamei.

Isso era o tipo de coisa que EU diria.

- Para de ciúmes Bella. – Alice disse. – Não seria pior se eu dissesse que ele é feio?

Ela se mexeu debaixo de mim e eu tropecei, caindo no chão e fazendo o maior barulhão.

Doeu! Doeu mesmo...

Por sorte, MUITA sorte, quase um milagre, a cortina permaneceu parada.

-Ai Alice! Você não para quieta! - Resmunguei tentando não mexer na cortina.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Rose perguntou já dentro do quarto e eu assustei de novo.

Que merda! As pessoas sempre invadem meu quarto.

- Olhando o vizinho gostosão da Bella só de cueca. - Alice disse e eu dei um tabefe no braço dela.

- Jura? Quem? – Rose veio toda curiosa, olhando pela frestinha da cortina.

- WOW! – Rose disse abrindo a boca num 'O'. – Muito bom. Muito bom MESMO! Mas, ainda sou mais o Emmett.

Ela disse, se virando e saindo do quarto.

Como?

Ela vem aqui, olha o MEU vizinho de cueca e sai, dizendo que prefere o Emmett?

- Eu não. – Alice disse. Olhei pra ela com a maior cara de indiganada e ela retificou com um sorrisinho envergonhado: - Prefiro Jasper?

Ok, saiu mais como uma pergunta, mas eu posso ignorar. Me levantei do chão, controlando ao máximo minha vontade monstruosa de espiar mais uma vez.

- Vocês são duas safadinhas! – Rose disse antes de cair numa gargalhada louca.

- Sai! Sai daqui! – Disse empurrando ela do quarto enquanto sentia minhas bochechas queimarem muito.

Desci as escadas e fui direto pra cozinha.

AAHH! Não vou me concentrar em porcaria nenhuma se ficar pensando naquele corpo maravilhoso.

Peguei um pano de prato e sequei a mesa molhada.

Olhar pra mesa molhada me lembrava que Edward estava com a camisa molhada e lembrar disso me lembrava de Edward sem camisa e...

Deuses!

Ta quente! Ta muuuuito quente!

Fechei os olhos e pressionei o paninho na minha testa. E nos meus braços. E no meu pescoço.

- Oi. - Ouvi uma voz conhecida, bem perto do meu ouvido. Bem perto MESMO!

Meus batimentos aceleraram, minha garganta secou e meus olhos abriram arregalados.

O rosto de Edward estava a uns seis centímetros de distância do meu, sua respiração era tão ofegante quanto a minha, como se acabássemos de subir uma escada com quarenta degraus.

_BOA TARDE FOFURAS!_

_Viram? Cheguei mais cedo hoje. \o_

_E ai, como foi o final de semana? ;D_

_O meu foi... Uma droga na verdade. _|__

_Gostaram do capítulo? Foi o maior até hoje, acreditam? Hahhaah_

_Então, ficaram imaginando a cena do Edward só de cueca boxer Calvin Klein? ;D_

_Steufss! Menina do céu. Eu percebi isso. Fui ler umas fics esses dias e ficou dando erro, me estressei muito com o fanfiction. =/_

_F, você hein? Safadinha. Hhauahauhauha. Pois bem, o capítulo de hoje é grande o suficiente pra acalmar esse desejo seu e da Steufss. Hahuahuah_

_Bom, até já. :)_


	23. Emily Rose

"_O rosto de Edward estava a uns seis centímetros de distância do meu, sua respiração era tão ofegante quanto a minha, como se acabássemos de subir uma escada com quarenta degraus."_

- Bella... – Edward disse, me olhando nos olhos. Tinha um olhar tão decidido e ao mesmo tempo, implorava por uma permissão.

O hálito quente bateu no meu rosto, fazendo pinicar cada célula dali. Ai Jesus!

- Hm? - Perguntei, me controlando ao máximo, mas ficou complicado. Umideci os lábios antes de os morder com força. O paninho que antes estava na minha mão simplesmente sumiu. Será que caiu no chão?

Oh meu Deus! Pra que tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?

Ergui o braço, morrendo de vontade de colocar a mão naquele pescoço e aproximar aquele ombro largo pra cima de mim, mas cocei o pescoço, contra gosto.

Ele veio caminhando com o corpo pra perto de mim, me forçando a andar pra trás, até encostar a pia.

Nos olhos de Edward não tinham nenhum fio de malícia, ou de brincadeira. Era sério, muito sério.

- Eu quero muito... – Ele começou de novo, os seis centímetros de repente se tornaram cinco, e agora encostada a pia, nossos corpo se chocaram. Pude sentir o quadril encostado no meu, a barriga malhada encostando levemente na minha. – Fazer uma coisa.

Faça! Vai por mim, pode fazer o que quiser!

- Sei... – Sussurrei com a voz entrecortada. Ele levantou o braço e colocou sua mão na minha cintura.

Espere dois segundos e eu peço pra ele me agarrar! Juro!

Ai meu Deus! Não sei se posso me controlar mais!

- Mas eu preciso que... – Edward parou a frase, se aproximando o suficiente pra nossos narizes se encostarem.

Oh meu Deus do céu!

- Que...? – Perguntei impaciente. Minha mão escapou do meu pescoço e parou no ombro ele.

FOI INVOLUNTÁRIO! Juro.

Ok, eu queria fazer isso mesmo.

Meus dedos foram escapando, subindo pelo pescoço até enlaçar um pedacinho de cabelo dele.

E ao mesmo tempo em que eu percebi que tinha feito isso, abaixei meu braço, completamente envergonhada.

- Que você deixe, é claro. – Ele disse baixinho, bem baixinho. Puxou meu braço, o colocando no mesmo lugar que estava e eu voltei a mexer no seu cabelo.

Claro que eu deixo Edward!

Eu estou implorando por isso, você não percebe?

- Bom, eu acho que... Eu deixo. – Sussurrei e ele fechou os olhos, junto comigo.

Eu estava preparada mentalmente, fisicamente e espiritualmente pra que meus lábios encontrassem os de Edward.

- OOWNN! – Ouvi Alice em algum canto da cozinha.

**NÃO ALICE!**

**NÃÃÃÃO!**

Edward e eu nos afastamos como se tivéssemos levado um choque. Mas na verdade foi de puro susto.

- Alice! – Resmunguei colocando a mão no peito.

Oh porra! Bem na hora mais feliz da minha vida, Alice simplesmente aparece e faz uma cagada dessas.

- Desculpa! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – Alice disse cobrindo o rosto com a mão.

- Puta que pariu. – Edward xingou baixinho, enquanto pegava as pipocas que não sei como foram parar na mesa.

Agora que eu tenho mais facilidade pra pensar, não faço nem idéia de como Edward entrou sem que eu percebesse.

- Bom, preparem tudo. – Alice disfarçou, saindo da cozinha.

Isso mesmo! Vem, joga a merda no ventilador e sai de fininho.

Peguei as pipocas e ajudei Edward a abrir os pacotes.

- É com manteiga? – Perguntei e ele me olhou, sorrindo.

As bochechas dele estavam meio vermelhas.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu.

Colocamos as pipocas no microondas, sem muita conversa.

Na verdade a gente praticamente não conversou nada, porque ficou um clima muito tenso no ar.

Alice é foda. Pode falar, eu sei que eu sou um anjo por agüentá-la.

Depois de tudo pronto, nós levamos os pacotes pra sala e distribuímos tudo pra aqueles esfomeados.

- E se minha pipoca estiver queimada? – Emmett brincou, abrindo o pacote na maior pressa.

- Se fudeu. – Edward disse procurando um ligar pra sentar e eu ri.

Me sentei ao lado de Alice e Edward ao meu lado.

Nós estávamos praticamente ESMAGADOS naquele espaço mínimo.

- Alice, to com medo. – Falei antes mesmo de começar o filme.

- Para Bella! Nem começou. – Emmett disse jogando duas pipoquinhas na minha direção.

O filme começou e...

Sei lá o que ta passando no filme.

Na verdade mesmo eu não faço idéia do que ta passando no filme. Só vejo algumas imagens de uma mulher fazendo umas caretas às vezes.

É que eu fiquei HIPER CONSCIENTE de que bem ao meu lado, tem um Edward maravilhosamente parado, com um braço apoiado nas costas do sofá, bem atrás de mim.

E eu me estou me concentrando ao máximo pra não deixar nenhuma pipoca cair 'acidentalmente' na barriga dele só pra eu pegar e sentir aqueles músculos e...

Que bosta de plano!

Meu Deus!

As imagens de minutos atrás, onde eu estava encostada a pia, implorando mentalmente pra que Edward me beijasse vieram na minha mente.

De repente Alice e Rose deram um pulo de medo de alguma coisa que passou na televisão e eu fingi um sustinho murmurando um 'credo'.

Voltei aos meus pensamentos.

O que eu não daria só pra sentir aqueles lábios vermelhos que eu deseja desde minha primeira alucinação?

A minha cintura, onde a mão dele estava, pinicava e eu comecei a me sentir mal com todos esses pensamentos.

Não pense nisso Isabella! Ou você agarra Edward Cullen no meio de um filme de terror!

Me concentrei no filme.

"Já volto." – Um carinha murmurou e a menina ficou encolhida na cama do quarto. Então aconteceu alguma coisa e eu não entendi nada. O menino voltou e quando ele olhou pro chão a menina estava lá com a maior cara de possuída e...

- AHHHHHHH! – Gritei junto com as meninas, escondendo meu rosto em alguma coisa do meu lado. – Tira isso daí! Eu vou ter a maior insônia do mundo por sua causa Alice!

Sério, bateu um cagaço tremendo aqui e...

Embaixo de mim alguma coisa mexeu. Olhei pra cima e dei de cara com Edward rindo.

EU ME ESCONDI EM EDWARD!

- Desculpe. – Murmurei, olhando pra tela da TV de novo.

E foram mais uns bons minutos assistindo aquilo. Dei vários gritos com as meninas.

Foi TERRÍVEL!

- Vou dormir. – Emmett disse assim que o filme acabou. Rose agarrou o braço dele.

- Pelo amor de Deus Emm, não sai de perto de mim. – Ela disse olhando pros lados a procura de alguém.

Então os quatro subiram e eu fiquei com a maior cara de taxo com Edward do meu lado.

- Você ta com medo? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Muito. – Murmurei.

Cassete! Não sei o que Alice tem na cabeça pra me fazer assistir uma coisa dessa.

- Vamos, eu te levo pro seu quarto, depois eu vou pra minha casa. – Edward disse se levantando e eu fiz o mesmo.

Subimos as escadas num silêncio monstruoso. Entrei no quarto, me preparando pra fechar a porta.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei depois de ter certeza que não tinha nenhuma Emily Rose ali.

- Bella! – Uma voz rouca veio atrás de mim e eu senti minhas pernas tremerem.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Soltei um grito que podia ser ouvido no Japão e me joguei nos braços de Edward, empurrando ele pra trás.

- Bella! – A voz repetiu e depois soltou um pigarro e saiu da sombra do quarto. – Sou eu, Alice. Credo! Vim avisar que peguei uma camisola sua.

O QUE?

Eu levei um puta susto achando que era Emily Rose querendo me arrastar pro inferno com os demônios e era só Alice falando que pegou uma camisola?

- Ahan. – Disse com a voz cortada, enquanto via Alice entrar no quarto dela. Sai dos braços de Edward com a maior cara de... bunda!

- Desculpe. Eu to mesmo com medo. – Falei mordendo os lábios.

_Vão me possuir! Certeza!_

- Tudo bem. – Ele segurou uma risada.

- Bella! – Outra voz disse no corredor e eu já podia ouvir o som das correntes sendo arrastadas, das almas passando ali e falando em latim que iam levar minha alma.

Puxei Edward pra dentro do quarto pela mão e fechei a porta na maior violência.

- Vão me possuir Edward! – Cochichei pra ele, ignorando um alerta que dizia que eu era uma idiota.

E ai?

Uma idiota poder ter medo, não pode?

- Ninguém vai possuir ninguém Bella. – Ele disse, colocando a mãos nos meus ombros enquanto me tirava de frente pra porta. – Vai colocar um pijama, eu fico de olho nos demônios.

Ok, ele ta me chamando de pateta?

- E se você for possuído? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Eu deixo um recado antes. – Ele disse revirando os olhos e me empurrando pro closet.

Me senti uma completa idiota, mas tudo bem.

Entrei no closet e coloquei um pijama qualquer, com medo de que algum vulto passasse pela parede, indicando que ali tinha um demônio.

Ai Jesus, me ilumina!

- Edward? – Cochichei enquanto saia do closet e o encontrei parado, perfeitamente sentado na beirada da minha cama.

LINDO!

- Não estou possuído. – Ele disse erguendo as mãos em defesa.

- Como posso ter certeza? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava a cama.

- Ah, sei lá. Eu tenho uma cara maléfica? – Edward perguntou.

Sim Edward. Nas minhas mais estranhas fantasias você já foi maléfico, bonzinho, herói, vilão... Tudo! E olha que em todos os papéis você esta perfeito. Simplesmente muito gostoso! Parabéns, você pode tudo lindo.

- Acho que não. – Respondi.

- Pois bem, é hora de dormir, mocinha. – Edward disse puxando o cobertor pra cima de mim e praticamente me forçando a deitar.

- Edward, e se possuírem? É sério! – Eu disse com medo.

Ok, eu estava com segundas intenções, mas aquela história da Emily Rose realmente me assustou.

Ele soltou o cobertor e deu a volta na cama, deitando do outro lado depois de tirar os sapatos.

Deuses!

Edward Cullen, meu pecado, minha miragem, e mais todos aqueles nomes que eu dei a ele, está deitado na minha cama, ao meu lado e isso não podia ser melhor.

- Pronto! Durma. Se alguém tentar de possuir, vou te proteger, certo? – Edward disse ao meu lado.

- Faça seu trabalho. – Dei a língua pra ele enquanto me ajeitava no travesseiro e ele riu.

Ahan, como se eu pudesse dormir com Edward Cullen ao meu lado!

_Boa noites, fofas. ;D_

_Desculpem o horário. Na verdade eu nem ia postar mais um hoje, mas fiquei pensando no quanto vocês estão acostumadas e acabei ficando com dó. Hahauhauha_

_Brincadeira. Tava sem muita imaginação._

_Vic P, Amém! Hahuahuah. E aí? __Gostou dos caps de hoje? ;D_

_Steufss, sim, Bella é forte! Hhauahuahuah. *Abana a Steufss* Calma fofa, o melhor esta por vir. Hauhuahauh_

_F! Continuei aqui. Já quer beijo né? RUM! Controle esse fogo mocinha. Huahuahuahauh Brincadeirinha. ;D_

_Até amanhã flores! *-*_


	24. Possuir

"_Ahan, como se eu pudesse dormir com Edward Cullen ao meu lado!"_

Ok, relaxar.

Esfreguei meus pés, numa tática infalível que sempre me fazia relaxar.

E eu relaxei...

O corpo, porque minha mente continuava a mesma porcaria.

Acho que uns cinco minutos se passaram, e eu me virei pro lado dele, de olhos fechados.

Só pra poder sentir o cheiro dele mais perto de mim.

- Bella? Ta acordada? – Edward perguntou baixinho, mas eu não respondi.

O silêncio voltou por mais longos minutos até que eu senti uma mão no meu cabelo.

Só espero MESMO que não seja Emily Rose sugando minha alma.

Então eu percebi que era Edward, quando ele aproximou o corpo um pouco mais perto do meu e deu um beijinho na minha testa.

Segurei minha vontade de abrir os olhos e tentei dormir.

E o cafuné dele ajudou muito...

"_Eu estava dentro do quarto, deitada em minha cama, olhando atentamente para o teto._

_Uma felicidade repentina me fazia sorrir feito uma boba._

"_Bom dia!" – Edward murmurou ao meu lado. _

"_Bom dia" – Respondi sorrindo._

"_Dormiu bem?" – Edward perguntou._

"_Perfeitamente" – Respondi triunfante._

"_Bella..." – Uma voz estranha disse e eu segui o som, que parecia sair do meu guarda-roupa._

"_Ouviu isso?" – Perguntei a Edward, me sentando._

"_O que?" – Ele perguntou preocupado._

_Me levantei e fui andando em passos silenciosos até o guarda-roupas._

"_Deixa que eu vejo. Eu disse que ia te proteger não era?" – Edward disse sorrindo pra mim, antes de se colocar a minha frente._

_Ai, como ele é fofo._

_Edward abriu o guarda-roupa e deu um pulo pra trás assim que viu o que tinha lá._

_Passou os braços em volta de mim e eu nem pude ver o que tinha lá._

"_Meu Deus..." – Ouvi Edward dizer, pasmo._

_Espiei por debaixo do braço dele, e não encontrei nada além da sombra de uma silhueta feminina. Estreitei os olhos, tentando ver alguma coisa que não estava vendo._

_E foi nesse momento que Emily levantou a cabeça. Os cabelos cobriam metade do rosto, mas os olhos estavam ali, focados em Edward._

"_AHHH!" – Gritei me agarrando em Edward._

"_Calma Bella! Não vai acontecer nada" – Ele disse me soltando. Avançou um passo na direção do guarda-roupa e eu segurei a mão dele._

"_Não Edward! Fique! Ela quer te possuir!" – Falei._

"_Não Bella. Vou te proteger." – Ele disse antes de me dar um beijo na testa._

_Depois se virou e avançou mais um passo._

"_Você não pode contra mim!" – Emily disse com aquela voz de possuída._

"_Ela vai te possuir Edward! Não vá" – Disse parecendo aquelas mocinhas de filme que falam, mas não fazem nada e ficam olhando o mocinho se machucar._

_Que coisa, quero acordar!_

"_Não Edward! Não" – Falei pela última vez enquanto ele andava em direção ao guarda-roupa._

"_Bella... – Uma voz feminina disse e..."_

- Bella! – Alice me cutucou.

Ta vendo?

Isso é controle do sonho! Eu sou foda.

Ou talvez só seja uma coincidência mesmo.

Que bosta de sonho pra se ter na primeira vez que Edward dorme comigo e...

Ah sim! Edward!

Me localizei deitada no peito de Edward, enquanto ele abraçava minha cintura e dormia tranquilamente.

QUE QUÊ EU TO FAZENDO AQUI?

Era pra eu estar no meu travesseiro, dormindo agarrada a ele, imaginando que aquele era Edward.

Não era pra dormir agarrada ao próprio Edward!

Eu corei febrilmente quando ele se mexeu um pouquinho, apertando minha cintura e mexendo os lábios, como se degustasse alguma coisa.

Ai que lindo!

Ele faz um biquinho muito fofo quando dorme! Olha isso, dá vontade de...

Deixa pra lá.

Me sentei, tomando o maior cuidado do mundo pra sair de lá sem que Edward acordasse.

- Safada! – Alice sussurrou assim que eu me levantei.

Safada por quê?

Só porque meu vizinho estava na minha cama dormindo?

Não significa NADA!

- Cala a boca Alice! – Sussurrei de volta. – Não aconteceu nada do que você ta pensando.

ATÉ PORQUE QUANDO ERA PRA ACONTECER VOCÊ APARECEU!

Mas essa parte eu gritei mentalmente, sem querer que Edward acordasse.

Sai do quarto e ela veio logo atrás de mim.

Oh meu Deus! Santa Paciência!

- Porque não aconteceu? – Ela perguntou desapontada, me seguindo no corredor.

- Porque não Alice! – Resmunguei descendo as escadas. Cheguei na cozinha e Jasper, Emm e Rose tomavam café e conversavam.

- Como foi a noite Bella? – Emmett perguntou me olhando com a maior cara de safado do mundo.

Filho da puta! Não aconteceu nada caramba!

- Normal. – Respondi pegando um pedacinho de pão e me sentando em uma cadeira livre.

- Então ele não é bom de cama? – Emmett perguntou olhando pra mim.

Desgraçado!

Como que eu vou saber se ele é bom de cama ou não?

EU NÃO DORMI COM ELE!

- Não sei. – Respondi me controlando ao máximo.

- Como não? Ele broxou? – Emmett perguntou segurando uma gargalhada.

Ataquei uma maçã bem no meio da testa dele, com a maior força que pude.

- Cala a boca verme! Não aconteceu nada. – Fale enquanto Jasper e as meninas riam da maçã que ele levou na cabeça.

- Porque não? – Rose perguntou.

E porque sim?

- Porque deveria acontecer? – Perguntei de volta e ela segurou um risinho.

- Sei lá. Probabilidades. – Jasper disse dando de ombros.

- Até você? – Perguntei a ele.

Então todos começaram a rir, provavelmente de mim.

- Idiotas. – Falei baixinho e achei melhor comer meu pãozinho em paz.

- Bom dia. – A voz rouca mais linda do mundo disse atrás de mim.

Edward caminhou descalço até a cadeira que estava ao meu lado, esfregando as mãos no cabelo e deixando mais bagunçado ainda.

Ou seja, mais lindo ainda.

Segurei um suspiro e voltei a mordiscar meu pão ignorando o calor que emanava do corpo de Edward.

- Como foi a noite Edward? – Emmett repetiu a pergunta.

- Hm, - Edward fingiu pensar e depois concluiu como se fosse óbvio. – Normal.

- HÁ! – Rose gritou apontando pra nossa cara. – Vocês combinaram não é?

- Combinaram o que? – Perguntei assustada.

Que escândalo é esse?

Deuses!

- Vocês, safadinhos! – Emm disse estreitando os olhos pra nós. – Fizeram maior rala e rola lá no qua...

Não deixei ele terminar e ataquei outra maçã na testa dele.

Quem foi o idiota que implantou essas idéias de merda na cabeça de Emmett?

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Gritei revoltada e ignorei a gargalhada conjunta.

- Agressão não vale! – Ele disse me dando a língua.

- Não aconteceu nada Emmett! Entenda! – Falei mostrando a língua pra ele também.

- Ainda. – Ouvi Alice murmurar.

- Idiotas. – Repeti antes de dar uma dentada monstruosa no pedacinho de pão. Edward riu e parecia nem ligar pro papo.

Ok, excluindo os comentários idiotas de Emmett, devo dizer que foi a noite mais mágica da minha vida.

Claro, isso não tem nada a ver com o sonho idiota que eu tive.

Afinal, com um deus grego ao meu lado eu fui sonhar logo com a possuída?

_Boa noite lindezas da minha vida. Hahuahauha_

_Desculpem o horário! =/_

_Postando um capítulo meio bobinho, mas se der eu posto um hoje que, bom... PROMETE! Heheheh. F, você vai gostar._

_Bjsbjs :*_


	25. Finalmente

**Atenção:**

**Cena de pegação. - Q.**

**Nos vemos no final... **

"_Afinal, com um deus grego ao meu lado eu fui sonhar logo com a possuída?"_

Esse foi um café da manhã muito chato.

Tentei ao máximo fingir que não ouvia o que eles estavam falando.

E ignorar as frases de duplo sentido estava ficando fora de cogitação.

- Ai Bella! – Alice murmurou irritadinha pra mim enquanto eu mastigava o pão feito uma selvagem.

E isso era raiva!

Porque eles resolveram simplesmente pegar no meu pé?

- O que? – Perguntei estressada.

- Relaxa. – Ela abriu um sorrisão. Senti meu olho esquerdo piscar de raiva.

Controle era a minha palavra desde o começo de tudo isso!

- Vou subindo. – Falei largando o que restou do café da manha na mesa.

Ignorei o fato de que todos estavam me olhando e subi as escadas.

Sabe, eu estava realmente perdendo minha paciência com Emmett!

Que coisa chata.

Entrei no quarto, batendo a porta com força e fiquei andando de um lado pro outro, tentando me acalmar.

Eu sei que podia ser uma reação exagerada da minha parte, mas eu me estressei mesmo.

Toc toc toc.

- Não quero papo! Pode sair. – Gritei irritada, esfregando as mãos no cabelo.

Toc, toc toc.

Que bosta!

- Não vou abrir. – Falei indo até um móvel alto que mais parecia uma cômoda e me encostando de braços cruzados;

Eu devo estar com a maior cara de criança birrenta de cinco anos.

Toc, toc.

Ai credo como Alice é persistente! Que coisa.

Fechei os olhos e pressionei as têmporas, ignorando que a porta foi aberta.

- Eu disse que não queria conversar. – Falei antes de abrir os olhos.

Mas é claro que não era quem eu achei que era.

Não era Alice.

Era Edward.

E eu não sei por que ainda me surpreendo com essas coisas.

- Oi. – Ele sorriu, tímido. – Desculpe. Meu sapato ficou aqui e...

- Tudo bem. – Falei desviando o olhar pros meus pés. – Pode... pegar ai.

- Bella, você não precisa ligar pro que eles falam. Emmett é uma criança. – Edward disse se aproximando.

- Eu sei, mas ele me deixa irritada. – Falei fazendo do maior bico de pirraça.

- Você fica engraçada quando ta irritada. – Ele disse agora na minha frente. Ergueu meu rosto puxando meu queixo com o indicador, mas ainda assim eu me recusei a olhar o rosto dele, já que eu sabia que ia acabar com a maior cara de boba. – Você faz um biquinho que te faz parecer ter dois anos.

Eu ri.

- Eu sei, sou uma idiota. – Falei balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Sabe, finalmente admitir em voz alta que eu sou uma idiota faz parecer mil vezes mais real.

Eu sou MESMO uma idiota.

Primeiro porque Edward esta bem perto de mim e essa minha vontade louca de agarrá-lo está cada vez mais incontrolável.

Segundo, porque eu realmente me sinto uma idiota por reagir dessa forma diante das piadinhas idiotas do Emmett.

- Você não é idiota. – Ele falou com uma careta. – Quem diz essas coisas pra você?

Eu mesma, fofo.

Sei reconhecer idiotices.

- Não dizem. – Eu sorri e finalmente olhei pra ele. Edward soltou meu queixo e se aproximou mais meio passo.

Os olhos dele parecem mais verdes do que nunca, os lábios perfeitamente desenhados gritavam febrilmente.

Oh meu Deus! Pra que tanta beleza num homem só?

- Hm.

Ele estava pensativo, e parecia ponderar milhares de idéias. Seus olhos se desviaram dos meus por um segundo enquanto ele se decidia.

Comecei a ficar ansiosa de um jeito estranho.

Meu estômago revirou e as borboletas entraram logo em seguida.

- Posso terminar algo que eu não pude ontem?- Ele falou voltando o olhar pra mim.

Não respondi.

Primeiro porque não sabia o que falar e depois, ele nem esperou uma resposta.

Edward colocou as mãos na minha cintura e veio pra mais perto de mim, encontrando seu corpo no meu. O rosto impecável se aproximou o suficiente pra que nossos narizes se tocassem, mas antes de alguma coisa, ele desviou os lábios pra deslizar pela minha bochecha e pelo maxilar, até o começo da orelha. Depois desceu até a ponta do queixo.

Minha respiração desacelerou e meu coração praticamente parou.

_Oh meu Deus! Um pingo de piedade, por favor!_ – Implorei mentalmente.

Tudo nele me enlouquecia. O cheiro gostoso, os ombros largos, os braços perfeitamente protetores, o rosto esculpido e até a respiração dele me deixava louca. Tudo era completamente convidativo pra mim.

Passei os braços pela nuca dele, tentando ao máximo faze-lo entender que eu já não agüentava mais. E ele entendeu, pois antes que eu pensasse em alguma coisa, seus lábios se encontraram aos meus com pressa. A boca macia cobria a minha de forma carinhosa e extremamente prazerosa, e ao mesmo tempo de um jeito fervoroso. Os lábios pareciam ser cobertos por mel e se moviam nos meus em perfeito encaixe.

Uma sensação de alívio, arrepiante e inflamatória passou por todo meu corpo e eu me apertei mais a ele, puxando sua nuca pra mim de forma quase possessiva. Minhas mãos escorregadias deslizaram até a gola da camisa dele e eu o puxei pra mais perto, como se fosse possível.

Edward estava tão ansioso quanto eu.

Uma mão apertou minha cintura, a outra foi apoiada ao móvel enquanto ele me empurrava pra trás e nosso beijo deixava de ser calmo e se tornava faminto.

Deslizei uma mão pela barriga perfeita dele, memorizando com os dedos cada pequena linha de musculatura dali e ele gemeu baixinho com o toque, mordendo meu lábio antes de voltar ao nosso beijo acelerado.

Se eu achei por um instante que aquilo era muuuito bom, algo melhor ainda veio depois.

Edward passou sua língua delicadamente pelo meu lábio, pedindo uma passagem que foi concedida imediatamente. O ritmo foi diminuído, pra melhor aproveitamento. Nossas línguas se encontraram, travando uma batalha febril, calma e ao mesmo tempo irresistivelmente enlouquecedora. Levei uma das mãos até o cabelo de Edward, trançando ali meus dedos nos fios cobres. Transformei nossa luta em uma dança de línguas sensual, deixando a mensagem de que eu queria mais.

Diante destes lábios, eu sempre ia querer mais.

Se um dia eu considerei que Edward deveria ter um beijo muito bom, eu subestimei.

Ele tinha o melhor beijo que qualquer ser do mundo!

Era extremamente prazeroso sentir o hálito quente, a textura e o sabor dos lábios dele e ter noção de cada pequeno espaço daquela boca.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Ouvi Alice gritar em algum lugar e nós pulamos de susto.

Vi Alice encostada à porta com a cara de 'OMG' mais surpresa do mundo e eu simplesmente fiquei sem palavras. O sangue do meu corpo todo se concentrando na cabeça.

- O QUE? – Emmett perguntou entrando –lê-se invadindo- apressadamente no quarto com Rose e Jasper. Rápido o suficiente pra ver Edward soltando minha cintura.

Pode falar, nada disso podia ser pior.

- SAFADOS! – Emmett gritou apontando na nossa direção.

- Essas eram as probabilidades que eu tinha dito. – Jasper disse naturalmente.

- Hã, q-q-que... – Gaguejei, sem palavras. Minhas bochechas queimaram tão forte que eu achei que iam sangrar. Soltei a blusa de Edward, a contra gosto.

- Pode falar! – Emmett exigiu colocando cruzando os braços. – Vocês mentiram pra gente e estavam mesmo na maior pegação aqui dentro. Vocês dois usaram cami..

Definitivamente o que já estava ruim antes, ia ficar muuuito pior se Emmett começasse com esse discurso sobre sexo.

- Saiam daqui agora! – Falei me desencostando da cômoda e empurrando todo mundo.

- Vocês tem que se prev... – Ele tentou de novo.

- Tchau Emmett! – Edward cortou com uma careta e acenou pra Emmett.

- Cuidado hein! – Emmett estreitou os olhos antes de ser empurrado.

Fechei a porta e a olhei.

Com que cara eu ia olhar pra Edward agora?

Ele veio caminhando até o meu lado e eu virei para olhá-lo.

Os olhos pareciam soletrar _desejo_, de tão intensos que estavam.

Controlei minha respiração ofegante e voltei a encarar a porta.

Deuses!

Isso tudo era natural dele?

Porque eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar nada melhor que isso. Eu podia morrer agora. E morreria feliz, independente de quais fossem as circunstâncias.

Podia estar acontecendo uma Terceira Guerra Mundial. Podiam me torturar até a morte, e eu morreria extremamente feliz por um dia ter experimentado o maravilhoso sabor da boca dele.

Certo, esqueça as torturas.

_Boa tarde lindezas da minha vida!_

_Depois de uma tarde feliz (ounão), segue agora o primeiro cap do dia, com direito a pega quente._

_E ai, gostaram da pegação?_

_Não sei se ficou bem descrito, mas espero que gostem. :)_

_**Deixem reviews loucamente.** Isso me estimula MUITO a postar. *-*_


	26. Eu?

"_Podia estar acontecendo uma Terceira Guerra Mundial. Podiam me torturar até a morte, e eu morreria extremamente feliz por um dia ter experimentado o maravilhoso sabor da boca dele._

_Certo, esqueça as torturas."_

Me encostei a parede atrás da porta e fechei os olhos com força.

Sabe, não é todo dia eu me amasso com um vizinho lindo no meu quarto.

Controlei minha respiração e acalmei os ânimos.

Edward veio até mim e apoiou o braço direito ao lado da minha cabeça, se inclinando o suficiente pra que eu pudesse ver seus olhos a altura dos meus.

Edward era alto. Alto e perfeitamente gostoso...

Como se respira mesmo?

- Bella, tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – Ele sussurrou baixo o suficiente pra que eu tivesse que olhar pros seus lábios pra ler.

Mentira.

É só desculpa pra olhar pra boca dele.

- Diga. – Consegui dizer depois de me concentrar nos olhos intensos dele.

- Eu acho que... – Ele fez uma pausa pra desviar os olhos pra mão na parede e acabou por deixar os olhos ali mesmo. – Acho que me apaixonei...

E eu travei no lugar.

Que bela facada.

Ele me agarra, me pressiona na parede e me beija como se dependêssemos daquilo pra viver e depois fala que está apaixonado por outra?

Posso sentir minhas costas sangrando...

- Pela minha vizinha. – Ele terminou, voltando o olhar pra mim.

Ótimo!

É alguém da rua.

Pode falar, sou muito idiota.

Nunca nem liguei pra essas coisas de sentimento. Daí conheci Edward Cullen e me apaixonei.

ME APAIXONEI.

Pela pessoa errada, claro.

- Eu conheço? – Perguntei tentando deixar minha voz normal.

Fala quem é a _vadia_ e eu picoto ela em quatro e dou pros urubus!

- Conhece, claro. – Ele respondeu, divertido com alguma coisa.

Filho da puta! Ainda vai rir do meu sofrimento?

Abaixei o rosto, sentindo uma coisa estranha dentro de mim.

Eu não ia chorar não é?

Quero dizer, eu não choro mesmo... Nem lembro mais como se faz isso.

Mas ainda assim é um sentimento estranho. Uma espécie de traição.

Esfreguei o rosto com as mãos, frustrada.

De início, Edward parecia confuso e então ele entendeu alguma coisa e seu rosto se contorceu numa careta triste.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou.

Não, tudo bem. As pessoas se apaixonam e sofrem automaticamente não é?

Acho que posso viver com isso...

- Foi inevitável Bella! – Ele disse tristonho. – Não sei se você tem namorado nem nada e me desculpe por nem me preocupar com isso. É que... eu não consegui me controlar e...

Parei de ouvir o que ele falou.

Como assim a possibilidade de um namorado meu ter atrapalhado a vizinha dele?

- Não entendi nada. – Falei me virando pra olhá-lo.

- Como assim? – Ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

- Não to entendendo nada – Falei balançando a cabeça. – Essa história de vizinha.

Cocei a cabeça, completamente confusa.

Que bosta!

- Bella! Você é minha única vizinha. – Ele disse sério.

Estaquei no lugar e de repente senti como se um balde de água fria caísse bem na minha cabeça.

EU SOU A VIZINHA!

EU SOU A ÚNICA VIZINHA.

EU SOU A PORRA DA ÚNICA VIZINHA!

Eu... sou... uma... IDIOTA!

Isabella, a tolinha.

- E-eu? – Gaguejei apontando o dedo na minha direção.

- É. – Ele respondeu, agora vinte vezes mais confuso. – Quem mais seria, Bella?

Ah, claro.

Só morava Edward, eu e mais uma velinha na casa da frente nessa rua.

Eu me sinto a pateta mais retardada do mundo.

- E-eu? – Repeti, pasma.

Edward Cullen, deus grego, meu vizinho, colega de trabalho, minha miragem, meu pecado, minha recente descoberta do significado de 'apaixonar' e o dono do melhor beijo do mundo, acabou de dizer que esta... apaixonado... por... MIM?

EU? EU MESMA? TEM CERTEZA?

OMG!

Ai Jesus! Acho que vou desmaiar.

- Bella? – Edward pareceu preocupado. – Tudo bem?

Deuses!

O cara mais lindo do mundo, que por acaso é o único cara que eu me apaixonei, acabou de dizer que é apaixonado por mim.

Impossível.

Saiam de trás das cortinas, debaixo das camas, mostrem onde estão as câmeras e digam que eu caí na brincadeira idiota de um programa de TV bobo.

Pisquei três vezes antes de perceber que não tinha respirado.

- Bella! Respira! – Edward abanou a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu forcei meus pulmões a fazer o que eles tinham que fazer.

- Eu? – Perguntei mais uma vez. Talvez ele tivesse se confundido. – Eu mesma? Certeza?

- Bella! – Ele segurou um riso. – Você é absurda!

- Você... é... e... eu... – Gaguejei confusa. Era sério mesmo?

Porque a história da outra era mais fácil de se acreditar...

- Quer que eu repita? – Ele perguntou retoricamente, revirando os olhos.

Na verdade eu queria.

Queria mesmo.

- Repita. – Pedi. – Por favor.

- Ah Bella! – Ele fez uma careta fofa, suas bochechas ficando mais rosadinhas.

- Vai Edward! – Falei manhosa.

Eu queria mesmo acreditar naquilo, mas parecia tão improvável...

- Oh vida! – Edward suspirou. Respirou fundo antes de encostar a testa na minha, os olhos eram tão verdadeiramente profundos. – Eu. Me. Apaixonei. Por. Você.

Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Sorri triunfante.

Olha bem o porte do homem que eu consegui.

Eu sou foda.

Agarrei seu pescoço e juntei minha boca a dele. Era tão bom sentir os lábios dele nos meus de novo. E de novo, e de novo... E quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Ele passou os dois braços pela minha cintura, e praticamente me prensou na parede, colando seu corpo no meu. Nossos lábios movendo em perfeita sincronia.

Todos os meus sonhos foram finalmente realizados agora. A boca dele na minha, cada centímetro desse corpo perfeito de encontro ao meu. Tudo.

Ele separou nossas bocas, deslizando com os lábios pelo meu maxilar, até a orelha onde deixou uma mordida que me fez delirar.

Primeira coisa que eu fiz?

Tranquei a porta, é claro. **(Em Off: Steufss, hauhauah)**

Edward foi traçando um caminho da minha orelha, descendo pelo pescoço e parando na clavícula e eu me arrepiava com os choques elétricos que corriam pelo meu corpo quando ele fazia isso.

_Boa noite flores do meu jardim. q_

_Segue segundo cap de hoje._

_twibelo. - uhuuu, nem eu aguentava mais. ahuhauah_

_Steufss, - Pois bem, por isso o nome do cap anterior. Huahauhauh. _

_Allie. - Você é nova *-* / Awn, que bom que você gosta. :D _

_Lunna Cullen, - Voltou mocinha? Huahuaha Viu? Demorou mas deu certo. HUahuahauh_

_F, menina do céu. Devagar, ok? Ri muito com os anjos cantando Aleluia em latim. Huahuah. Gostou mesmo? *-* Isso é bom._

_Bom, por hoje é só. _

_Até amanhã \o_


	27. Ligação

"_Edward foi traçando um caminho da minha orelha, descendo pelo pescoço e parando na clavícula e eu me arrepiava com os choques elétricos que corriam pelo meu corpo quando ele fazia isso."_

Sentir a boca dele na minha era o tipo de coisa que eu queria fazer até o último suspiro.

Ele me apertava contra a parede, nossas respirações descompassadas, a mão deslizando pelas minhas costas e as minhas pela barriga dele e...

Ai, como ele beija bem!

Nunca me imaginei dando uns pegas loucos no meu vizinho, e aqui estamos nos, tão amassados quanto Emmett e Rose quando resolvem se atracar por aí.

Eu estava considerando a idéia de tirar a camisa de Edward e joga-la em qualquer canto, mas meu pensamento foi interrompido com o toque do meu celular...

Juro que se for Alice eu mando ela tomar suco na puta que pariu.

Edward se afastou de mim, enquanto eu tentava normalizar minha respiração e corria pra pegar meu celular. Atendi sem ao menos olhar pra tela.

- Alô? – Falei ofegante.

- Bella? – Perguntou uma voz masculina que eu reconheci como meu chefe, pai do cara que eu estava beijando a segundos atrás, Doutor Carlisle Cullen. – Você correu?

- S-Sim. – Falei entre respirações. – Exercitar um pouco, ficar em forma... Não é?

- Claro. – Ele riu. Mal sabe ele que eu estava fazendo. – Você sabe onde está Edward?

Eu tossi.

Sabe aquela tosse de nervoso que você força pra dar um tempo pra pensar?

Pois bem, eu tossi.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, usando um tom preocupado na voz.

- Perfeitamente bem. – Falei antes de olhar pra Edward, que estava com a testa encostada na parede, tentando acalmar os ânimos e a respiração.

Olhando assim por trás da pra ver a calça, que parecia estar na metade da bunda mais ou menos.

E que bunda...

Da vontade de chegar lá e...

- Então, você sabe onde ele esta? – Doutor Cullen perguntou de novo, interrompendo todos os meus pensamentos pervertidos.

_Será que ele ainda ta com a cueca Calvin Klein?_

- Ah, Edward? – Resolvi ignorar o último pensamento e me fingi de desentendida. Edward me olhou, como se eu tivesse chamado.

- Sim. Desde ontem eu tento ligar pra ele, mas na casa dele não tem ninguém, e o celular esta desligado. – Doutor Cullen explicou calmamente. Olhei pra Edward e falei sem emitir nenhum som: 'Seu pai quer falar com você'.

- Ah. – Fingi descaso. – Espera, eu vou dar uma olhada pra ver... Se... Ele... Está...

Parei na frase. Esta onde?

- Está por... Aqui. – Falei e comecei a caminhar de um lado pro outro no quarto. - Na rua.

ESTA ONDE?

ONDE?

- Diga que eu estou lavando o carro. – Edward deu de ombros, segurando um risinho.

- Ok. Obrigado. – Doutor Cullen disse e eu considerei a possibilidade de ele estar sorrindo. – E desculpe interromper sua corrida.

- Que isso. Eu tava precisando de uma pausa mesmo, tomar uma água sabe... – Falei.

Mentira.

Eu precisava de uma pausa pra tirar a camisa de Edward...

Mas Doutor Cullen não precisava saber disso.

- Oh, sim. – Fiz a maior voz de descoberta. – Edward está aqui. Lavando o carro. Edward! – Gritei. Que merda. Me sinto uma idiota gritando pra alguém que esta na minha frente. Edward segurou uma risada da minha situação boba. – Bom dia. Seu pai quer falar com você.

Passei o celular pra ele.

- Alô? – Edward atendeu.

Me deitei na cama, relaxando meus músculos e controlando tudo que eu tinha perdido o controle.

É isso que acontece quando se beija loucamente o vizinho.

E que vizinho... E que beijo...

- Estou lavando carro. Nem ouvi o telefone tocar. – Edward disse e eu ri baixinho.

- Não? – Edward disse e vacilou legal porque o que era pra ser um 'não' pareceu mais uma pergunta. – Com... Balde!

Ok, deu na cara que ele mentiu e eu ri baixo, controlando uma gargalhada monstruosa.

Edward olhou pra mim com uma cara de ofendido, mas eu sabia que ele estava segurando uma risada.

- Sei... – Ele falou e veio andando na direção da minha cama. Fechei os olhos, tentando não rir mais ainda da situação.

- Claro... – Concordou, a voz agora mais perto e eu me recusei a abrir os olhos. – Acho que sim pai...

Era bom ficar deitada de olhos fechados, com a trilha sonora da voz aveludada de Edward e...

Wow!

Senti um peso em cima do corpo. Mas não um peso que incomoda, tipo alguma coisa realmente pesada. Era mais uma sensação de sobrepeso energético.

Sei lá o que significa isso...

Ok, era mais um calor que emanava de um peso maravilhosamente confortável.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Edward parado em cima de mim. Ele ajeitou as pernas entre as minhas, mas sem tocar em mim. Apoiou um braço na lateral da minha cintura.

- Claro, eu ligo pra mãe depois. – Ele disse abrindo um sorrisinho malicioso.

Oh Jesus!

Minha mente se dividiu em pensamentos.

Eu podia agarrar ele agora mesmo e jogar meu celular na parede. _Foda-se_.

Eu podia simplesmente pegar o telefone da mão de Edward e dizer ao meu chefe educadamente que era hora de desligar, já que eu estava louca pra agarrar o filho dele. _Foda-se_.

Eu podia também verificar se ele esta com aquela cueca boxer da Calvin Klein pra poder agarrá-lo em seguida e o celular, bom... _Foda-se_.

Ou eu podia ficar parada...

- Deixe-me falar com ela então. – Edward disse antes de tirar os olhos dos meus e descer o rosto para o meu pescoço.

Não faça isso Edward! Por favor nã...

Hmmmm.

Me arrepiei toda com o toque dos lábios de Edward na minha clavícula.

- Certo, certo. – Ele murmurou para a outra pessoa que mesmo eu tendo ouvido toda a conversa, não pude identificar quem era.

Mentira. Eu ouvi alguma coisa, mas não lembro de nada.

Sabe, fiquei muito ocupada pensando na boca de Edward subindo pelo meu pescoço.

E mordendo minha orelha e minha mandíbula sensualmente, dando leves selinhos no canto da minha boca, mordendo meus lábios, me provocando.

Não me controlei e retribui a mordida de imediato. Segurei o lábio inferior dele, puxando pra mim antes de dar um beijinho nele. Era surpreendentemente estimulante ver Edward perder o controle.

- P-Preciso desligar. Ahan. Tchau. – Ele gaguejou um pouco antes de deixar o celular na cama.

Um ponto para Isabella Sensual Seduction...

Edward juntou nossas bocas com pressa e eu agradeci mentalmente por finalmente ele ter parado com aquele joguinho bobo que estava me deixando louca.

- Tenho que ir. – Ele sussurrou se afastando uns dois centímetros pra me olhar.

- Por quê? – Perguntei.

- Vou visitar meus pais. – Ele sorriu antes de se jogar no colchão, ao meu lado. – Quer ir?

- Não, melhor não... – Falei me virando pra olhá-lo.

- Vem comigo. – Ele pediu com um sorriso lindo.

- Não, não posso. – Vou fazer o que lá? 'Oi Doutor, depois de encontrar seu filho lavando o carro, ele me convidou pra te ver... '

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou com um beicinho.

Me concentrei muito em não fazer nada além de responder.

- Alice que ir até a loja. – Expliquei. – Era pra ser ontem, mas não deu muito certo.

Quero dizer, nem sei mais se Alice quer mesmo ir, mas sei que ela não vai recusar se eu comentar.

- Certo, certo. – Ele murmurou se sentando e colocando o sapato que ele tinha tirado na noite passada. Me sentei nos pés e me aproximei dele pra sentir aquele cheiro bom que me fazia perder a linha de pensamento.

- Gosto do seu cheiro. – Murmurei encostando o queixo no seu ombro e ele riu baixinho.

Fiquei fungando o pescoço dele, enquanto ele colocava o sapato. Dei uma mordidinha ali antes de me levantar da cama.

- Meu sangue não é doce. – Edward disse entre risadas, se colocando de pé na minha frente.

- Você não sabe. – Dei a língua pra ele.

Agora que eu realmente percebi que ainda estou usando o pijama de coelhinhos azul que comprei faz dois anos. Uma regatinha simples e um short curto.

Que coisa mais ridícula. Me sinto uma menina de dois anos.

- Não liga pro meu pijaminha infantil. – Disse com uma careta e ele olhou pra baixo, analisando a roupa e...

Ok, ta demorando mesmo pra quem só esta olhando a roupa.

- Gosto das suas pernas. – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso torto.

- Safado! – Falei dando um tapinha no ombro dele e ele riu abertamente, aproveitando pra me puxar pela minha mão. Nossos corpos se chocaram e a risada foi sumindo aos poucos.

- Gosto do seu cheiro também. E dos seus cabelos... E dos seus olhos... – Ele sorriu – E da sua boca...

Não o deixei terminar e me permiti perder o controle e atacar sua boca.

_Boa noite fofuras da life. \o_

_E aí, como foi o fim de semana? *-*_

_O meu foi ótimo! _

_Espero que gostem do cap. Posto o outro ainda hoje. _

_Beijos beijos :)_


	28. Selvagem

"_- Gosto do seu cheiro também. E dos seus cabelos... E dos seus olhos... – Ele sorriu – E da sua boca..._

_Não o deixei terminar e me permiti perder o controle e atacar sua boca."_

Não consigo pensar em uma palavra exata pra descrever os beijos de Edward. Era uma mistura de doçura, desejo, prazer, quentura, leveza e muitas outras coisas indescritíveis.

Minha pele pinicava só de sentir a mão dele na minha cintura. E os lábios dele se tornaram um vicio pra mim.

- Preciso mesmo ir. – Edward murmurou com a testa na minha.

- Eu sei. – Falei abrindo um sorriso idiota e ele riu.

- Eu vou. – Edward disse antes de me dar um selinho demorado. Depois se afastou – cedo demais – pra destrancar a porta e abri-la, mas não saiu. Ficou ali, paradinho.

Fica, fica, fica, fica, fica!

- Você volta ainda hoje? – Perguntei enquanto ele parecia enrolar pra sair.

- Sim. – Sorriu.

E agora? Eu peço pra ele aparecer aqui?

- Você... Vai... Voltar aqui? – Perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. E o sorriso de Edward se abriu mais.

- Se você quiser...

Claro que eu quero! Segurei um sorriso sem muito sucesso e ele riu baixinho.

- Porque não vai a minha casa? – Ele perguntou.

Hm, não me parece uma má idéia.

- Hm, pode ser. – Sussurrei.

- Tenho mesmo que ir. – Ele disse e eu o acompanhei escada abaixo.

Na sala, Emmett, Rose e Alice assistiam TV com a maior cara de tédio, e assim que nos ouviram, os três olharam pra nós e nos seguiram com o olhar até a porta.

- Tchau. – Falei assim que abri a porta.

- Até mais. – Edward sussurrou antes de dar um beijo na minha testa. – Eu apareço mais tarde.

- Claro. – Sorri.

Então ele virou as costas e desceu as escadas. Foi caminhando até que eu o perdi de vista.

Suspirei e entrei, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Conta T-U-D-O! – Rose disse sorrindo.

- O que? – Perguntei quase explodindo de felicidade. Se eu sorrisse mais um pouco, meu rosto rasgaria.

- Tudo! – Alice disse com um sorriso enorme e caminhei até o sofá, parando em frente a elas.

- Depois meninas. – Falei rindo e elas reviraram os olhos com uma careta. Emmett se levantou e parou ao meu lado, apoiando um braço nos meus ombros.

- Feliz Bella? – Ele perguntou, a voz carregada de malícia.

- Muito. – Respondi sorrindo.

Emmett podia fazer a piadinha que quisesse e eu não ia perder minha felicidade.

- Ta vendo! – Emmett sorriu, bagunçando meu cabelo com a mão. – Nada que um bom sexo resolva! Edward é o cara!

FILHO DA PUTA!

Ok, nem tudo podia ser tolerado.

- Emmett! – Rose disse segurando uma gargalhada, que por acaso, Alice não controlou.

Dei o maior tapa que pude na cabeça de Emmett e ele gemeu, alisando o lugar com a mão.

- Pervertido! – Falei virando a cara pra ele.

- Ai credo Bella! – Emmett disse segurando uma risada e eu sabia que vinha outra piadinha idiota, porque ele começou a se afastar. – Foi sexo selvagem! Perceba como ela está arisca e...

AAAAAAAH!

Ataquei três almofadas na direção dele.

- Cala a boca! – Gritei irritada.

- Edward é um selvagem. Ele fez ela perder as estribeiras! – Emmett continuou, desviando das almofadas.

- Emmett! – Rose repreendeu ainda que estivesse morrendo de rir por dentro.

- Sexo selvagem animalesco. Edward é um tesão! Ele jogou Bella na parede e fez ela gemer o nom... – Pulei nas costas dele, apertando uma almofada na cabeça dele com o intuito de fazê-lo morrer se ar.

Filho da puta! Emmett não vale em cadarço de sapato sujo.

- Bella, sai de cima dele. – Alice disse entre gargalhadas e eu o soltei.

- Ai Emmett! Você tira minha felicidade. – Dei a língua pra ele antes de subir as escadas, pisando com tanta força que poderia abrir várias erosões no chão.

Antes de fechar a porta do quarto, Alice entrou acompanhada de Rose.

- Conta tudo! – Elas disseram quicando de alegria e meu estado de espírito feliz foi alcançado assim que as lembranças de minutos atrás passaram pela minha mente. Nos sentamos na minha cama, as três sorrindo feito idiotas.

- O que vocês querem saber?

- Porque vocês voltaram juntos ontem da reunião? – Alice perguntou.

- Ele beija bem? – Rose perguntou.

- Porque ele ficou aqui de noite? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês... – Rose parou sugestivamente. – Fizeram?

- Tudo! – Elas duas disseram juntas.

Ok, fiquei confusa pra caramba.

- Ah... Ele trabalha no mesmo hospital que eu. E nós voltamos da reunião juntos. Ele ficou aqui porque... – Ok, fiquei com vergonha de dizer que fiquei com medo... – Porque fiquei com medo da Emily Rose.

Fiz uma careta quando as duas começaram a gargalhar.

- Ele é médico? - Alice perguntou.

- Sim. - Sorri.

- Parece coisa de fantasias sexuais. - Alice disse rindo alto e eu revirei os olhos.

- Ele beija bem? – Rose repetiu. Balancei a cabeça.

- Muito bem! – Disse mordendo o lábio. – Muito bem mesmo!

- Ai meu Deus. – Rose se abanou e eu me controlei pra não rir.

- Vocês ...? – Alice repetiu a pergunta de Rose.

- Não. – Respondi prontamente. – Emmett é idiota.

- Ele tem pegada? – Rose perguntou. Ok, ela vai passar informações pra Emm mais tarde, mas... Foda-se. Estou muito feliz pra ligar pra isso.

- Tem. – Respondi, me lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido e suspirei.

- Safadinhos! – Alice disse com um sorriso bobo e eu ri.

- Certo, certo. Vocês já têm o que queriam. Preciso tomar um banho e...

- Você vai à loja comigo hoje não é? – Alice interrompeu.

Sabia.

Barbie Bella entra em ação.

- Claro, claro. – Revirei os olhos. – E você Rose?

- Não posso. Tenho que ver umas coisas na empresa. – Ela respondeu.

Mentirada da porra! Ela não quer ficar horas e horas colocando roupas que Alice falar.

- Eu escolho sua roupa. – Alice disse enquanto eu deslizava até o banheiro com a maior cara de idiota.

E daí?

Eu estava feliz.

Feliz demais!

_Boa noite meninas._

_Último cap._

_Vic P. OMG! Lemons, lemons. HAUhauhauh_

_Twibelo, Uhuu \o Postei. Amnhã tem mais :)_

_Allie. - AAAH! Que ótimo!Emmett é fogo hein? Pode falar. ahuahau_

_Lunna Cullen. - É Karma. HAUHuhauhau_

_Fofas, me vou._

_Até amanhã. _

_Beijos beijos :*_


	29. Felicidade

"_E daí?_

_Eu estava feliz._

_Feliz demais!"_

Tomei um banho praticamente rápido. Meus pensamentos em todos os lugares menos aqui.

Ok, mais especificamente em Edward e cada parte de tudo que eu memorizei.

Sai do chuveiro e me sequei. Coloquei qualquer lingerie que eu tinha separado e enrolei a toalha no corpo enquanto saia do banheiro cantarolando uma música que veio na minha cabeça de repente.

_-__ "I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy. __You turn it on, then you're gone, yeah you drive me" _– Cantei ignorando as olhadas de Alice, que estava sentada na minha cama.

Que foi?

Uma mulher não pode sair do banheiro cantando uma música significativa?

- Parece que temos alguém muito feliz hoje. – Ela riu, enquanto apontava para o vestido na cama.

Sabe, estou tão feliz que não vou nem reclamar. Vou colocar esse vestido, um bendito salto alto e vou deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

- Parece que sim. – Sorri amarelo e ela riu comigo. Fechei as janelas e a porta, só pra me trocar, mesmo que eu soubesse que ninguém estaria por lá.

- Então... Eu acertei. – Alice disse batendo palminhas de felicidade e eu ri.

- Sobre? – Joguei a toalha de lado enquanto colocava o bendito vestido preto que Alice tinha escolhido.

- Sobre você estar apaixonada. – Ela disse sorridente. Me sentei ao lado dela depois de colocar o vestido e passei o braço pelo seu ombro.

- Acho que você acertou. – Sussurrei sentindo as bochechas queimarem um pouquinho.

E nem isso me fez parar de sorrir feito idiota.

- Ai Bella! Que bom. – Alice sorriu, toda emocionada. – Quem diria que minha médica racional teria sentimentos?

Ok, eu por acaso sou fria?

- Quem disse que eu sou racional sem sentimentos? – Fiz uma careta e ela riu.

- Ninguém. Só to te enchendo a paciência. – E eu acabei rindo com ela.

- Vamos. Coloca o salto que eu separei e vamos pra loja! Você vai amar os vestidos que chegaram! São a sua cara. – Ela sorriu empolgada enquanto se levantava.

- Claro, claro. – Revirei os olhos.

Coloquei o sapato e nós descemos. Assim que passamos pela sala, não ouvi nenhum sinal de vida e estranhei.

- Onde está Emmett e Rose?

- Saíram. – Ela deu de ombros. – Devem estar procriando em algum canto.

Eu ri alto e nós saímos. Eu estava transbordando felicidade e me sentir uma idiota me fazia mais feliz ainda.

Ficamos horas e horas trocando de roupa.

Mentira.

Eu fiquei horas e horas. Alice só me trocou e ficou palpitando um cara baixinho de boina rosa, sobre o que era melhor com o que.

- Bella! Em que planeta você está? – Alice perguntou quando semáforo parou. Olhei pra ela sorrindo.

- Marte. - Falei sem pensar.

- Os homens são de Marte. Logo, Edward é de Marte. – Alice filosofou e depois riu.

- É, algo assim.

- Vocês dois vão se ver hoje? – Allie perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim. Vou conhecer a casa dele. – Dei de ombros, tentando parecer relaxada.

É como eu sempre digo: Dar de ombros é blasé. Sempre da certo.

E deu.

- Deus me livre! Quando fui conhecer a casa do Jazz, fiquei morrendo de vergonha, foi super constrangedor e...

- Não ajuda Alice. – Falei abrindo um sorriso cínico e ela riu.

- Mas da tudo certo no final. – Ela completou com um sorriso bobo.

- Claro, claro... – Concordei.

Ok, Alice acabou de traz a tona uma coisa que eu empurrei pra longe o dia todo.

Com que cara eu vou entrar na casa de Edward?

Ai Jesus!

E se eu quebrar uma louça antiga que era da avó dele?

E se eu quebrar a única lembrança que ele tem da tataravó?

Ok, talvez ele nem tenha essas coisas de louça antiga ou coisas da tataravó.

Eu só tenho que relaxar.

- Prontinho! – Alice disse assim que estacionou o carro. Nós entramos em casa e resolvemos assistir TV, comendo um pote de sorvete imenso de flocos.

Quantas e quantas calorias...

- Bella, que horas ele vinha mesmo? – Allie perguntou.

- Não sei. – Dei de ombros, enfiando outra colherada de sorvete na boca e..

_**Ding Don.**_

Congelei, minha boca se abriu o a colher caiu no vestido.

AAAAAHHHH!

Bateu um friozinho na barriga.

- Cama Bella. – Alice riu.

Respirei fundo e limpei o vestido, antes de levantar e ir até a porta.

Eu realmente pareço uma criancinha. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e abri.

Lá estava ele.

Edward Cullen, parado na porta da minha casa, com um braço apoiado na porta.

LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO! . Ridículo, eu sei...

Mas é que ele é tão perfeito...

- Olá. – Ele sorriu.

- Oi. – Respondi me sentindo uma idiota.

- Jasper chega jájá. Tchau Bella. Tchau Edward. – Alice gritou da sala.

Edward puxou minha mão e eu saí sem ao menos responder Alice ou me preocupar em fechar a porta direito.

- Demorei muito? – Ele perguntou enquanto caminhávamos de forma exageradamente lenta pela calçada. A mão dele não largou a minha e eu sorri de orelha a orelha com isso.

- Um pouco.

- Queria ter ficado. – Edward murmurou fazendo uma careta. Me aproximei e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Eu queria que tivesse ficado. – Falei e ele abriu um sorriso torto perfeito.

- Vem. – Edward me puxou pra porta da casa dele e abriu a porta. – Não liga muito pra bagunça.

Entrei e meus olhos varreram o ambiente.

BAGUNÇA?

QUE BAGUNÇA?

Minha casa parecia uma favelinha de quinta perto dessa 'bagunça'!

_Boa noite fofas._

_Sorry pela hora. Acabei de chegar do mercado ¬¬'_

_Hm, primeiro cap bem light hoje..._

_Gente! Estou amando as reviews. Sério. *-*_

_Têm me dado uma dose extra de ânimo!_

_VicP, Claro claro. huahuahauh. Mas devagar mocinha, devagar. Hhauhauahuah_

_Steufss, aaaah! vai ser emocionante. :P_

_Allie, pois é. mas eu sempre dou boas risadas quando resolvo colocar ele no cap. HUAHUhauha. Hm, não sei, não sei. Está mais perto do que imaginam. UHAUHAUH :X_

_Bom, tenho uma mini festinha pra preparar, mas se der eu ainda posto o outro cap de hoje. :D_

_Beijos beijos ;*_


	30. Devagar

"_BAGUNÇA?_

_QUE BAGUNÇA?_

_Minha casa parecia uma favelinha de quinta perto dessa 'bagunça'!"_

A sala era tão grande quanto a minha. Os móveis claros perfeitamente distribuídos no ambiente claro e calmo. Na parede alguns quadros de desenhos abstratos sem cor davam um ar sofisticado a casa. Era simplesmente perfeita!

- É uma casa linda. – Sussurrei, me virando para olhá-lo. Edward fechou a porta e veio até o meu lado, passando a mão pela minha cintura e me guiando pelas escadas.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou sorrindo. Paramos no corredor da casa e ele abriu uma das portas.

- Este, é o meu quarto. – Edward apontou sugestivamente, pedindo que eu entrasse. E eu o fiz.

O quarto de Edward era quase que exatamente o oposto do resto da casa clara. As paredes pretas, o carpete igualmente preto, a cama prateada era longa e moderna, e alta. Bem alta.

Mais alta do que a visão da janela do meu quarto me permitia ver.

Ao lado da cama, um criado mudo preto com uma luminária branca e uma poltrona que parecia muito confortável também estavam ali.

Era confortável e moderno. Perfeitamente elegante!

- É a sua cara. – Falei com um sorriso enquanto me sentava na beirada da cama. Tinham exatamente cinco travesseiros na cama. Quatro pretos e um vermelho. Agarrei o vermelho nas mãos enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado.

- Da minha janela, eu vejo algumas partes da sua casa. – Ele sussurrou apontando pra cortina branca. – Mas eu não te espiei. Juro!

Ele ergueu as mãos em defesa e eu ri.

Eu espiei Edward. E amei!

- Gosto da sua risada. – Ele disse baixinho, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Sorri envergonhada.

- Gosto da sua voz. – Falei no mesmo tom.

- Eu gosto de tudo em você. – Edward disse encostando a testa na minha.

- Eu gosto de tudo em você. – Repeti sorrindo.

E era esse o momento que eu esperei a tarde toda.

Edward diminuiu a distância entre nós o suficiente pra que a ponta do seu nariz tocasse o meu, mas nossos olhos não queriam se desgrudar.

As pedras verdes me hipnotizavam de tal forma que eu me sentia completamente sem sentidos pra absorver qualquer idéia da atmosfera. Encurtei todos os mínimos centímetros e beijei Edward.

Ufa!

Era tão bom ter aquela sensação de prazer de volta.

A boca de Edward se mexeu na minha e eu passei os braços pela nuca dele, que colocou as mãos na minha cintura e virou meu corpo na direção dele.

Era tão bom estar naqueles braços de novo.

Ele mordeu o meu lábio antes de sua língua pedir passagem que eu rapidamente concedi. E nós começamos a mesma dança perfeita que tínhamos feito mais cedo. Eu estava tão ansiosa pra ter tudo o que eu queria que nem percebi quando puxei Edward pra mim e já estava deitada na cama. E ficou por cima de mim, meu quadril entre suas pernas.

Tremi ao sentir a mão dele deslizar pela minha barriga por dentro da blusa e controlei um gemido baixo que quis sair pela minha garganta. Passei os dedos de uma mão pelo seu cabelo macio, enquanto a outra deslizava pelos músculos de seu braço e desciam pelo pescoço até o tórax, por cima da blusa.

Me permiti colocar a mão por debaixo de sua blusa e sentir os músculos perfeitos do abdômen dele. Cada pequena musculatura dele me deixava enlouquecida.

Edward sentiu meu toque, soltou um gemido baixo na garganta e desceu os lábios pro meu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo e chupando. Oh meu Deus! Piedade da minha alma...

Arqueei as costas em direção ao corpo dele inconscientemente e ele mordeu meus lábios antes de quebrar nosso beijo quase que na mesma hora, caindo ao meu lado na cama.

Definitivamente, eu precisava de ar.

Ok, eu saquei.

Estávamos indo rápido demais e era muito cedo.

Mas e daí? Ele é tão gostoso...

Deuses! Me tornei uma tarada.

- Preciso de uma bebida. – Ouvi ele murmurar e eu ri baixinho.

- Uísque? – Perguntei.

- Uísque. – Ele concordou com um sorriso. – Já volto.

Edward disse antes de se levantar e sumir pela porta. Me sentei, varrendo o quarto com os olhos e achei uma cômoda ao lado da porta que provavelmente era o closet.

Em cima da cômoda tinham alguns porta-retratos com fotos que me pareciam interessantes. Me levantei e fui até lá, olhar as fotos de perto.

Em todas elas pude reconhecer o mesmo menininho fofo de olhos verdes e sorriso largo. Ele estava fantasiado em umas, montado a cavalo em outras e junto com um Sr. e uma Sra. que reconheci como Doutor Cullen e Esme.

OWN! Como Edward era lindinho.

E olha, continuou lindo.

Depois uma foto de Edward com seus dezoito anos, aparentemente, e até uma com Emmett que me chamou atenção.

Era na minha formatura. A mesma que eu me recordei com Alice há alguns dias...

Mas não foi isso que me atraiu a atenção.

Foi duas pequenas pessoinhas no canto direito da foto, logo atrás de Emmett que pareceram gritar meu nome.

- Bella? – Edward perguntou, esticando um copo na minha direção. Peguei e sorri pra ele.

- Sabe essa foto? – Apontei pra foto que tinha mirado há segundos atrás.

- Hm?

- Essa é minha mãe. – Apontei pra mulher de cabelos nos ombros e depois para a outra que ela abraçava. – E essa sou eu.

A boca de Edward se abriu num 'O'.

- Você era filha de Reneé?

_Boa noite._

_Sorry pelo horário._

_Festinha demorou mais do que o planejado. HAUHAUAHUAH_

_F, não sei... não sei..._

_Vocês querem lemons? :X_

_Beijos, até amanhã :)_


	31. Cadeia

"_A boca de Edward se abriu num 'O'._

_- Você era filha de Reneé?"_

Opa. Edward conheceu minha mãe?

- Você a conhecia? – Perguntei confusa.

- Claro! – Ele sorriu. - Reneé me tirou da cadeia.

Como?

Desculpa, acho que ouvi errado. Você pode repetir?

- Como? - Perguntei naturalmente.

- Ela me tirou da cadeia. - Pois bem, não estou surda.

- C-Cadeia? – Gaguejei perplexa.

SABIA!

Sabia que por se bom demais, alguma merda estava escondida.

O que será que ele é?

Ladrão de jóias? Contrabandista de diamantes?

- É. Uma vez Chefe Swan me prendeu. – Edward disse antes de tomar um gole de uísque.

- Por quê? – Perguntei pasma.

Pode falar, ele deve ser assassino!

- Por que eu briguei com um menino que tava ameaçando um moleque. – Ele murmurou antes de abrir um sorrisinho bobo. – Daí a gente saiu na porrada e eu fui pra delegacia.

Wow!

Não quero nem imaginar Edward Cullen nervosinho.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado.

- O que? Achou que eu era um seqüestrador? – Ele perguntou segurando uma risada e eu fiz uma careta.

- Pensei em algo pior...

- Assassino? – Ele falou com os olhos arregalados e eu ri.

- Uma das hipóteses.

- Eu tenho cara de mau. – Ele respondeu estreitando os olhos e fazendo um olhar malvado que foi super sexy. Oh Deus. Piedade do meu pobre coração.

- E o que Reneé tem a ver? – Perguntei.

- Ela conhecia meus pais. E sabia da educação que eles tinham me dado, então convenceu o Chefe Swan a me soltar. – Ele sorriu.

- Pois bem, minha mãe fez sua ficha continuar limpa. – Eu disse presunçosa e Edward riu.

- Espera. – Ele disse franzindo o cenho. – Chefe Swan é seu pai?

Era...

- Ahan. – Concordei ignorando o pensamento. Edward me olhou, estreitando os olhos.

- Agora eu entendi o instinto matador por debaixo da máscara dos seus olhos.

Eu ri alto com ele e tomei um gole do uísque.

- Parece até que eu tentei te matar... – Falei revirando os olhos.

- Acredite, você tentou. – Edward disse, as bochechas um pouquinho mais vermelhas.

- Certo. Estamos kits. – Falei abrindo um sorriso e encostando meu copo no dele. Edward riu, esticando o copo na minha direção, como quem oferece o brinde e depois tomou o resto do líquido. Colocou o copo em cima da cômoda.

- Não acredito que tinha uma foto sua. – Edward pegou o retrato em que tinha um pedacinho de mim e aproximou do rosto, olhando de perto.

- Não é grande coisa. – Dei de ombros.

- Claro que é. – Edward disse colocando o retrato no lugar. – Isso só reforça minha teoria de que a vida é estranha... Nós tínhamos TUDO pra nos conhecer e, veja. Te conheci aos vinte e quatro anos. Bella! Sou quase um aposentado.

Eu ri com a cara absurda que Edward fez e ele riu comigo.

- Certo, talvez seja mesmo uma confirmação da sua teoria. – Sorri e virei o resto do uísque garganta a baixo. – Mas a aposentadoria esta longe.

- Estou desistindo da minha aposentadoria.

- Já? Por quê? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

- Sabe, descobri novas existências importantes no hospital. – Edward disse naturalmente.

- Que coincidência. Eu também. – Falei colocando o copo ao lado do dele. Edward se aproximou de mim um passo e meu coração acelerou.

- Ela é oncologista. - Ele falou com aquele sorriso torto perfeito, sua mão ajeitando uma mecha do meu cabelo e o colocando atrás da orelha; Olhei pra ele e segurei um risinho.

- Hm, não parece muito atraente. – Franzi o nariz. Edward fez uma cara de ofendido.

- Faça melhor. – Disse segurando o riso.

- Ele é imunologista. – Falei com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Não é grande coisa. – Ele repetiu o que eu tinha dito a minutos atrás, com uma careta.

- É sim. – Sorri – Muito sexy na verdade.

Edward segurou uma risada na garganta, fazendo um barulho baixinho e eu não controlei a risada.

- Hm, vamos até um barzinho? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Não me parecia uma idéia ruim.

- Claro. – Sorri.

A imagem de Alice sozinha em casa passou na minha mente e eu senti dó dela.

Mentira.

É que ela vai acabar com o meu sorvete e eu não vou ter como me entupir e assistir Friends numa sexta à noite.

- Podemos chamar Alice? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

- Claro... – Edward disse, então seus olhos focaram alguma coisa atrás de mim e ele franziu o cenho. – Acho que... Temos companhia.

Me virei pra olhar a janela que tanto atraia a atenção de Edward.

Meu sangue ferveu de raiva quando encontrei um Emmett sentado na poltrona do meu quarto, agora posicionada em frente à janela, segurando um pacote de pipoca de microondas e olhando cada pequeno movimento que fazíamos.

FILHO DE UMA VACA LOUCAAAA!

Fui até a janela, segurei as duas cortinas com a mão e ignorei o pedido de Emmett que devia estar gritando 'Não fecha!'. Puxei as cortinas e fechei a visão de Emmett, deixando um dedo do meio de brinde.

Edward gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Emmett é um bosta. – Falei com uma careta.

Como ele consegue ser tão idiota?

- Sim, ele é. – Edward disse se aproximando. – Onde estávamos?

- Não lembro. – Falei.

Não lembro mesmo.

Principalmente agora, já que as mãos de Edward estão na minha cintura e ele me puxou pra perto dele.

- Nem eu. – Edward fez uma careta. – Podemos mudar de assunto então?

Falar? Falar pra que?

Podemos usar nossas bocas pra fazer uma coisa só e...

- Podemos nem conversar. -

AAAH!

SAIU MESMO DA MINHA BOCA?

Mordi os lábios com força, desviando os olhos pra minhas unhas.

- Certo. – Edward disse e mesmo sem olhá-lo, ouvi um sorriso.

Antes que eu pudesse olhar pra cima, Edward já tinha tomado os meus lábios.

Mas não fui um beijo simples ou delicado. Era mais intenso e simplesmente desconcertante.

E bom, muuuuito bom.

Praticamente agarrei o seu pescoço e ele começou a perder o equilíbrio, pois se apoiou na janela atrás da gente e empurrou meu corpo contra a mesma.

Infelizmente ele se afastou, porque por uma realidade triste, nós ainda éramos reles humanos que precisavam de ar.

Porque se isso não fosse necessário, eu não perderia um segundo longe desses lábios.

- Vamos. – Edward disse, segurando minha mão e se virando. Mas pude ouvir ele murmurar: - Antes que eu faça alguma coisa.

Juro que minha vontade era de fazer exatamente o contrário, só pra que ele 'fizesse alguma coisa'.

_Boa noite fofas !_

_Acho que só vou postar esse cap hoje. _

_Sorry, fiquei meio sem tempo. =/_

_Twibelo, - Ah, pode ser então. Um dia desses acontece alguma coisa. Hahahuahuahauh_

_Allie, - Calma, calma. HAUHauhauha. Prontinho. Tudo explicado. ;D_

_GENTE! **Temos 60 reviews**! AHHHHH!_

_Será que chegamos no **CEM**? *-*_

_Posto três caps dignos de palmas se vocês conseguirem isso antes do cap 37. Õo'_

_Será? HUAHAUHAUH_

_Beijos :)_


	32. Cerveja

"_Juro que minha vontade era de fazer exatamente o contrário, só pra que ele 'fizesse alguma coisa'."_

Mas tudo bem, eu me controlei e desci as escadas com ele. Caminhamos até a minha casa de mãos dadas.

Foi tão fofo.

Às vezes me sinto uma menininha de quinze anos, tendo a experiência do primeiro amor...

Mas eu posso viver com isso.

- Posso saber o que os dois taradinhos fizeram com a cortina fechada? – Emmett perguntou atacando pipoca em nós e estreitando os olhos.

- Não. – Falei dando a língua pra ele. Emmett, Jasper e Rose pareciam nada entretidos com o programa de moda que Alice assistia com o olhos brilhantes.

- Vamos pro Bobbin's Pub? – Edward perguntou a Emmett e depois olhou pra Jasper.

Os olhos de Emmett quase saltaram do rosto e sorriso brotou, de orelha a orelha.

- Cerveja. – Ele disse com a maior cara de idiota, usando um tom de voz abobalhado e eu tive que rir.

Ele parece aquelas crianças de quatro anos que viram o maior algodão-doce do mundo!

- Cara, faz tanto tempo que eu não vou lá. – Jasper sorriu também com cara de idiota.

- O que tem demais lá? – Rose perguntou com a mão na cintura.

- Cerveja. – Emmett repetiu e Edward riu.

- E se eu não gostar de cerveja? – Alice desviou a atenção do programa pra nos olhar.

Ah, qual é.

É cerveja poxa!

Isso é Inglaterra!

Estamos na terra da cerveja!

- Allie, não minta pra você mesma. – Rose disse e eu ri com todos.

- É que eu quero assistir o último capítulo da quinta temporada de Project Runway. – Ela fez um biquinho.

- A Leanne ganha. – Rose disse abrindo um sorriso cínico enquanto o queixo de Alice caia.

- ROSE! – Alice disse estressada. Todos ficaram calados, vendo Rose olhar distraidamente pras unhas.

Ok, ela só quer irritar Allie mesmo...

- Ai, vocês me desgastam. – Alice disse toda cocota, virando a cara pra nós.

E eu tive que me segurar muito pra não rir da cara dela.

- Nós vamos como? – Rose perguntou.

- Vamos a pé. – Emmett disse, todo empolgado.

- Por quê? – Rose perguntou pasma.

Provavelmente pensando sobre o quando os saltos ficariam gastos e planejando uma ida ao shopping pra repor.

Deuses...

- Porque vamos nos embebedar e não se pode dirigir bêbado. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Olhando bem pro sorriso bobo, os olhos derretidos e a cara de criança do Emmett, nem parece que o plano dele é se embebedar. Parece que ele acabou de ganhar vinte caixas de pirulitos que são só dele.

- Não complica Emm. – Jasper disse revirando os olhos. – Vamos de táxi.

Jasper é esperto.

- Não tinha pensado nisso... – Emmett deu de ombros.

- É claro que não tinha pensando nisso, Emmett. – Disse virando os olhos pra cara de bunda que ele fez.

- Acho que a Bella precisa de um tempo com Edward no quarto. – Emmett disse como se estivesse refletindo. – Ela parece mais feliz quando dá uns pegas quent...

Alice e Rose soltaram risinhos baixos, Jasper e Edward reviraram os olhos.

_Emmett é um bosta. Emmett é um bosta._

Repeti mentalmente antes de dar um tabefe dos pesados na nuca de Emmett.

- Ai! – Ele fez uma careta, mas resolveu continuar. – Você acha que eu não vi vocês dois na cama do Edward? A Bella toda safadinha já foi tiran...

Dessa vez quem deu o tapa foi Edward e eu ri alto.

- Emmett, você quieto é bem mais legal. – Edward disse com uma careta.

- Chama o táxi Emmett. – Jasper falou.

- Você também não é santo, mocinho. – Emmett estreitou os olhos pra Edward e foi andando pra pegar o telefone e chamar o táxi.

Na verdade, precisamos de dois táxis e ficou dividido entre um para as meninas e o outro pros meninos.

E lá nos fomos. Ao bendito pub que eu nem lembro mais o nome. O táxi dos meninos chegou primeiro e assim que o nosso estacionou, Alice e Rose correram pra ir atrás de Jasper e Emmett.

Ótimo. Fiquei pra pagar o táxi.

Coloquei a mão no bolso do casaco, procurando algum dinheiro, mas uma mão masculina estendeu as notas ao motorista.

- Obrigada. – Falei a Edward.

- Venha. – Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou pra dentro do bar que tinha uma placa brilhante escrita 'Bobbin's Pub'

Nós entramos no pub.

Era bem aconchegante. As paredes eram revestidas de madeira com prateleiras e prateleiras de cervejas que pareciam ser raras, as mesas e as cadeiras envernizadas, ao meu lado direito tinha uma mesa de sinuca e lá na frente, atrás de muitas pessoas tinha o bar. A música podia ser facilmente reconhecida por rock dos anos noventa, só como um fundo musical mesmo.

Edward e eu fomos até o bar e nos sentamos na cadeira.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Um homem gritou do outro lado do balcão, olhando pra Edward. – LEÃO?

OMG!

Leão?

Porque todo mundo chama ele de leão?

- Tom? – Edward estreitou os olhos para o homem e depois abriu um sorriso. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão forte.

- Poxa cara. Tanto tempo que não te vejo. – Tom disse. Ele parecia mesmo impressionado.

- Verdade. – Edward concordou e depois olhou pra mim. – Essa é Bella, minha... Minha...

Ok, nem eu sei o que eu sou.

- Hm, já entendi. – Tom disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

Eu queimei até meu último fio de cabelo e Edward abriu um sorrisinho torto.

- Duas cervejas Tom. – Ele disse mudando de assunto e o homem saiu.

- Porque 'Leão'? – Perguntei.

- Nome de guerra. – Ele disse segurando um risinho.

- Como assim?

- Emmett, Jasper e eu jogávamos muito vídeo game. – Ele disse – E eu sempre escolhia o Leão. E Emmett o urso.

- E Jasper...?

- Jasper era o tigre. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas Jasper era um péssimo jogador.

- E todo mundo conhece esses apelidos?

- Conheci Tom jogando na casa do primo de Jasper. – Ele deu de ombros. – Todos que jogavam, nos conheciam. Nós éramos viciados.

- Deuses... – Revirei os olhos e ri com ele. As cervejas chegaram, mas Tom não ficou com a gente.

...

- E a cor? – Edward perguntou.

- Hm, verde. – Respondi prontamente. – E você?

- Marrom. – Ele sorriu. – Época do ano?

- Páscoa. – Sorri feito boba. – Chocolate até o fim.

Edward riu e eu terminei de tomar o quinto copo de cerveja. Edward me acompanhou em todas as doses.

Na verdade, eu não estava bêbada. Só feliz.

E Edward, bom... Ele parecia um pouco alterado.

- E você? – Perguntei.

- Natal. – Ele fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso. – Amo presentes.

Eu ri.

- Vamos indo? – Ele perguntou. – Se eu tomar mais um copo de cerveja, você me carrega pra casa.

Carrego sim.

Pra minha casa.

E vou fazer coisas que você nem imagina.

Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouco alterada.

- Claro.

- Vou avisar Emmett. – Edward se levantou e foi em passos lentos até Emmett e Rose, que estavam num sofá, jogando baralho com vários velhotes.

Foi bom.

Foi muito bom.

Conversei com Edward por horas. Nós tínhamos muitas coisas em comum e eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida. Ele era uma boa pessoa.

Sorri sozinha e prendi meu cabelo num coque frouxo.

Mas quando senti uma mão áspera na minha coxa, pulei de susto.

- Oi linda. – Um bafo horrível de vodka bateu no meu rosto.

Um homem velho, com barba por fazer e olhos vermelhos me olhava com uma cara de safado que quase me fez vomitar. Afastei a mão dele imediatamente, sentindo um nojo imenso.

- Vai pra lá vô. – Empurrei ele pra longe.

- Calma gata. – Ele colocou a mão de volta na minha coxa e tentou me alisar, mas eu o afastei de novo.

- Me deixa em paz.

- Bella? O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Edward apareceu atrás de mim e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

- To só falando com a garota. – O velhote gritou, começando a ficar irritadinho. – Sai pivete.

- Ela quer falar com você por acaso? Porque não é o que parece... – Edward gritou de volta, me colocando de pé da cadeira e ficando na minha frente.

Ah meu Deus! Vai dar merda.

_Boa noite amores. *-*_

_Como vai? ;D_

_Pois bem, segue primeiro cap do dia._

_Hoje é certeza que eu posto dois. ;D_

_Twibelo está firme e forte aqui. \o/_

_Lunna Cullen, - Voltou mocinha. *-*. Sabia que alguém ia ficar igual o Emmett. HUAHAUHAUHA_

_Rh, - AAAHH! Novo (a) leitor (a)! Está gostando mesmo? *-* / Hm, seguinte. Eu tento postar de segunda à sexta, dois caps por dia. Mas às vezes eu não tenho muito tempo é só posto um. Mas quando isso acontece eu aviso. ^^_

_patylayne, - Hm, na verdade não tem um real motivo. Só estou esperando um momento fofo pra fazer as coisas irem além. Hahauhauha; E aí, está gostando da fic? *-*_

_Volto mais tarde com o segundo cap. _

_Aproveitem esse. _

_Até :)_


	33. Briga

**Aviso importante lá embaixo.**

"_- Ela quer falar com você por acaso? Porque não é o que parece... – Edward gritou de volta, me colocando de pé da cadeira e ficando na minha frente._

_Ah meu Deus! Vai dar merda."_

- Edward, vamos embora. Eu acho que... – Comecei a falar, tocando o braço de Edward com o intuito de puxá-lo dali, mas ele se afastou gentilmente de mim e me interrompeu:

- Não Bella. Não vou deixar que esse cara chegue perto de você. – Edward disse. Os olhos dele ardiam de raiva e eu engoli seco.

- Molequinho entremetido. – O cara disse com uma careta.

Agora, os murmúrios das outras pessoas sumiram e só a música tocava ao fundo. Todos estavam parados, olhando na nossa direção e prevendo a merda que ia acontecer.

- Vamos Edward. – Falei mais uma vez e Edward se virou pra mim, dando as costas pro velho idiota. Seus olhos pareceram ceder aos poucos e eu percebi que de alterado, Edward não tinha nada. Ele estava perfeitamente sóbrio e completamente furioso.

- Fica aí com sua vadiazinha. – O cara falou com a cara torcida.

O olho de Edward tremeu. A raiva tomou seu lugar de antes, com mais força e ele se virou lentamente de volta pro cara

Puta que la merda. Porque esse merda abriu a boca?

- O que você disse? – Edward perguntou, cerrando as mãos em punhos e eu pude ouvir os dedos estralarem.

- Edward, melhor a gente ir... – Arrisquei, mas antes que pudesse pensar em falar mais alguma coisa, aconteceu algo muito rápido na minha frente.

Edward levou a sua mão até o rosto do homem com tanta força que eu ouvi um baque muito forte.

Com certeza alguma coisa quebrou ali.

O velhote tombou pra trás e caiu sentado na cadeira. Por debaixo do braço de Edward vi que o nariz dele jorrava sangue.

- Meu Deus! – Ouvi Rose gritar em algum lugar.

- Calma aê galera. – Um cara disse, realmente tão assustado quanto eu.

- REPETE! – Edward agarrou a gola da camisa do cara e o puxou pra deixá-lo em pé. – Fala de novo o que você disse, bem na minha cara!

Oh meu Deus!

- Edward, - Tentei falar de novo e tentei separa-los. Só tentei também. Edward soltou o velho, que conseguiu se manter equilibrado desta vez.

- Não se mete, sua puta! – O velho disse pra mim e me empurrou com força. – Ela é uma vadia! – Ele gritou na cara de Edward.

Como eu não sou nada forte e nem um pouco equilibrada, cai de bunda no chão com tudo e logo algumas pessoas vieram me ajudar a levantar.

Merda, doeu.

- Puta é a sua mãe! – Edward gritou pro velho e então a pancadaria começou.

Edward o derrubou no chão e começou a dar vários socos na cara do velho, que tentava de alguma forma alcançar o pescoço de Edward com as mãos.

Então eu não enxerguei mais nada. Todos os homens foram até lá e tentaram de alguma forma separar os dois. Uma mulher de cabelos escuros e Rose me ajudaram e eu consegui ficar de pé.

- Edward! – Gritei enquanto dois caras e Emmett tentavam manter ele no lugar.

Será que ele ta bem? Será que ele se machucou? Ai meu Deus!

- Filho da puta! – Edward cuspiu as palavras, olhando pro chão, que era onde o cara deveria estar.

- Chega de showzinhos por hoje rapazes. – Tom disse enquanto três caras ajudavam o velho a se levantar.

- Vamos embora. – Emmett puxou Edward – com muito esforço, devo acrescentar. Edward tinha os olhos focados no velho e parecia emanar ódio. – e Rose e eu saímos com eles dois. Rose parou o primeiro táxi que passou por ali e ela entrou.

- Vamos. – Emmett disse esperando que um de nós entrasse.

- Eu... Preciso de ar. – Edward saiu andando. Fiquei parada, ainda em choque e Emmett me olhou.

- Podem ir. – Falei antes de começar a andar atrás de Edward. Vi o táxi pegar seu caminho.

Edward continuou caminhando até a pracinha mais próxima por ali. Se sentou no banco e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho. As mãos corriam pelo cabelo bagunçado e esfregavam o rosto.

- Desgraçado! – Ouvi ele murmurar. Me sentei ao seu lado, completamente envergonhada.

Era tudo culpa MINHA!

Eu sou uma idiota!

Isabella idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Edward... – Chamei baixinho e ele respirou fundo antes de me olhar. – Desculpe... Eu... Não... Eu... Desculpe.

Tentei falar, mas só saíram coisas desconexas.

Ótima hora pra isso Bella.

- Desculpar do que? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu devia voltar lá e mandar aquele cara pro inferno.

- Não, você não devia. – Falei aproveitando que ele me olhava pra limpar o fiozinho de sangue que escorreu pelo canto da boca de Edward. Meus dedos deslizaram pela boca dele inconscientemente e eu abaixei a mão.

- Claro que eu devia. – Ele esfregou a mão nos cabelos de novo, deixando mais bagunçado do que eu pude imaginar que ficaria. Mas ainda era lindo.

– Não Edward. – Ele me olhou. - Você tem que ficar aqui. Comigo.

E eu me senti ridícula por ter falado isso assim que eu terminei de falar.

Mas que bosta hein.

- Você é absurdamente perfeita. – Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e tirou o restinho de sangue dali.

Ai meu Deus. É tão difícil ficar parada quando ele faz isso. A boca sempre fica mais vermelha e apetitosa e...

Segurei a gola da camisa de Edward e esperei que ele me olhasse pra juntar meus lábios nos dele. E nós começamos um beijo apressado, mas carinhoso. Mas eu não estava satisfeita e fiz questão de juntar nossas línguas. Edward puxou minha nuca enquanto eu cravava minhas unhas na dele. E em menos de dois segundos não tinha nada de calmo ali. Nossas línguas dançavam na mesma sincronia alucinante que costumava ser. Edward me puxou pela cintura, quase me colocando em seu colo.

Infelizmente eu precisei de ar e tive que quebrar nosso beijo.

- Não. Você é absurdamente perfeito. – Falei ofegante. – E vai me enlouquecer...

- Bella, - Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você vem comigo mocinha.

Edward disse me levantando e parando o primeiro táxi que viu pela rua.

Chegamos na porta da casa de Edward e ele me puxou pra dentro.

- Eu estava tentando me conter ao máximo. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto encostava a porta com o pé. – Mas você me provoca...

_Por favor, não se contenha. _– Implorei mentalmente.

Subi até o quarto de Edward enquanto ele trancava a casa. Fiquei olhando o céu pela janela do quarto e nem percebi quando ele entrou.

- Oi. – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca no meu ouvido, passando os braços pela minha cintura.

E eu quase enlouqueci. O som me causava arrepios.

- Oi. – Sussurrei de volta, tombando a cabeça de lado. Edward aproveitou para deslizar os lábios ali, mordendo e beijando. Mordi o lábio.

- Você está conseguindo. – Falei, encostando as costas no peito de Edward e meu quadril no dele. E foi inevitável não sentir um certo volume que se encostou em mim.

- O que? – Perguntou, agora com os lábios na minha orelha, Edward lambeu e mordeu o lóbulo tão sensualmente que eu tive que fechar os olhos de tão boa que era a sensação.

- Me enlouquecer. – Murmurei quase sem som. Uma de minhas mãos trançou os dedos no cabelo de Edward, quase como se eu não quisesse que ele parasse.

E eu não queria. Era Edward ali...

Eu sempre ia querer mais.

_Boa noiteee!_

_Sorry pelo horário. =/_

_**Aviso importante:** Próximo cap tem lemon, então se você não gosta, aconselho que evite. ;D_

_Gente, amo loucamente as reviews de vocês._

_Twibelo, - Desejo atendido. Amanhã tem lemon. Hehhehe_

_Vic P, - HÁ! Amanhã você não perde, não é? HAUHAUHA_

_Allie, - Tadinho nada. Safadão ele _|__

_F, - Prontinho. q_

_Ellen Siobhan, - Oooi! Bem vinda *-* / AAh! Amei! Obrigada, mesmo. Você gosta da fic? *-*_

_Vocês são tão queridas pra mim! s2 _

_Até amanhã. ;D_


	34. Descoberta

**Aviso: Lemon.**

**Oi fofas. Segue o primeiro cap do dia, com o primeiro lemon da fic. Então se você não gosta, aconselho que evite a maior parte do cap. ;D**

**Fiz o melhor que pude. Espero que gostem. ;D**

**Vejo vocês lá embaixo.**

**Aproveitem!**

"_- Me enlouquecer. – Murmurei quase sem som. Uma de minhas mãos trançou os dedos no cabelo de Edward, quase como se eu não quisesse que ele parasse._

_E eu não queria. Era Edward ali..._

_Eu sempre ia querer mais."_

Edward continuou traçando meu pescoço com mordidas até o ombro. Me virou de frente pra ele, deixando nossos corpos colados e encostou a testa na minha. Os olhos encaravam os meus com tanta intensidade que eu seria capaz de derreter a qualquer instante.

- Bella, - Sussurrou, o hálito pinicando minha pele. Passei os braços pela nuca dele, agarrando os cabelos com os dedos. Os olhos de Edward se encheram de desejo. – Eu quero você.

Eu sei Edward.

Posso sentir essas palavras _pressionadas_ no meu quadril.

Aproximei meu rosto o suficiente pra que pudesse sussurrar contra a boca de Edward.

- Eu sou sua.

E aquilo foi o suficiente pra diminuir todos os milímetros que nos separavam.

Edward enlaçou os braços na minha cintura e me carregou até cama, onde me jogou contra o colchão. Nossas bocas não ousavam se afastar por um centímetro que fosse e nem a falta de ar nos fez separar. Edward manteve seu corpo em cima do meu, as pernas se entrelaçaram às minhas e uma mão apoiada ao lado do meu rosto, mantendo o seu peso longe de mim. A outra mão deslizou pela minha barriga e desceu pela coxa até o calcanhar, fazendo um caminho pela minha pele em chamas. E eu quase entrei em um frenesi com o toque.

Com as mãos no meu pé, Edward tirou meus saltos e os largou em qualquer canto.

A língua de Edward se juntou a minha ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão voltou para minha coxa e eu gemi contra seus lábios. Ele puxou minha perna, a entrelaçando em sua cintura e o contato com o jeans dele que estava apertado, me fez arfar de prazer.

Eu estava tão animada quanto ele.

Soltei os cabelos de Edward e desci as mãos pelo seu pescoço. Agarrei sua camisa e aproximei meu tronco do de Edward, o forçando a se deitar sobre a cama.

Tirei os sapatos de Edward antes de voltar pra perto dele. Coloquei as pernas na lateral de seu corpo e me sentei em seu quadril. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando Edward gemeu e segurou minha coxa com uma mão e a outra me puxava pra perto dele. E nossas bocas se juntaram de novo.

Acho que nada podia ser mais perfeito.

Não nos separaríamos nem que acontecesse uma 3° Guerra Mundial.

Nem Alice, Emmett, nem qualquer outro ser humano nos interromperia.

Até porque são quase duas da manhã.

Subi a blusa de Edward o suficiente pra que pudesse deslizar a mão pela sua barriga e acabei por resolver tirá-la. Afastei nossos lábios e a puxei pra cima, a deslizando pelo tronco e revelando cada músculo perfeito da barriga de Edward.

Deuses.

E eu achei que tinha visto tudo aquele dia da janela.

_Eu amava o corpo dele._

Edward era simplesmente mil vezes mais perfeito, agora que eu podia vê-lo de perto e tocá-lo, a sensação era melhor ainda. Passei as mãos suavemente pelo peitoril a mostra de Edward e ele gemeu baixinho. Aquele som me fez arrepiar e me senti ansiosa pra que ele me tivesse.

E ele pareceu sentir o mesmo, pois me jogou contra o colchão e juntou nossos corpos por completo. Puxou meu vestido pra cima e o jogou no chão. Nossas bocas se juntaram de novo, agora com pressa e de forma quase selvagem. Minhas mãos correram dos músculos de sua barriga até o fecho da calça de Edward e eu tratei te abri-la com rapidez.

Edward me ajudou, puxando a calça e a jogando de lado. Logo voltou pra mim, se encaixando entre minhas pernas. Agora nosso contato era quase completo e isso me proporcionava tanto prazer que era inevitável não ofegar. Edward começou a passar a boca pelo meu pescoço, mordendo e chupando cada pedaço e eu mordi o lábio. Sua mão desceu até meu seio direito e o apalpou carinhosamente, enquanto a outra deslizava pelas minhas costas até o fecho do sutiã.

Arqueei minhas costas contra o tronco de Edward com o toque e ele logo se desfez de toda minha lingerie. Eu já não agüentava mais aquela 'demora'.

_Eu amava o toque dele em cada parte do meu corpo._

_Amava sentir a boca dele na minha._

Eu precisava de Edward.

- Edward... – Pedi gemendo. Eu tinha que senti-lo em mim o mais rápido possível e eu tentei demonstrar isso, abaixando as mãos até a cueca boxer branca e a tirando de Edward.

Edward olhou fundo nos meus olhos e eu o senti me penetrar, lenta e carinhosamente. Meus olhos reviram e eu mordi o lábio, tentando abafar –inutilmente- o gemido rouco que saiu da minha garganta. Cada linha do corpo dele contra o meu, sem nenhuma exceção.

Agarrei os ombros de Edward e aproveitei pra morder a pele dali.

_Eu amava o jeito que Edward me tinha, carinhosa e prazerosamente._

_Amava o jeito que o cabelo dele ficava caído ao rosto._

Era inevitável não gemer com Edward se movimentando preguiçosamente, mas acelerando aos poucos cada vez que me preenchia.

Então ele foi aumentando a velocidade e intensidade. Nossas respirações, gemidos e sussurros se tornaram um só em uma sincronia acelerada. Edward mordia meus lábios sensualmente e eu não tinha como não retribuir. A sensação de uma enorme carga de eletricidade passava pelas minhas veias me prendendo num frenesi louco de puro prazer, que Edward me proporcionava. A temperatura estava alta e nós suávamos de calor.

- Oh, E-Edw-ard... – Sussurrei entre gemidos. Edward mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos.

- Oh, Bella... – Edward gemeu. O prazer era audível e a voz rouca só me conduziu ainda mais pro caminho já traçado.

_Amava cada pedaço do céu que ele me mostrava._

Fechei meus olhos e fui tomada por um dilúvio de cores e o clímax me atingiu, varrendo meu corpo por inteiro e me fazendo gemer alto. E Edward me acompanhou, rangendo de prazer comigo. Seu corpo tombou em cima do meu, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço.

_Amava sentir os ombros largos em cima de mim._

Os cabelos dele estavam grudados no suor da testa, igualmente os meus. Nossos corpos suados permaneciam enroscados enquanto nossa respiração se acalmava.

Meu coração desacelerava aos poucos, ouvindo calmamente as batidas do dele.

Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida. Definitivamente.

Nada poderia ser minimamente comparado a tudo que Edward me proporcionou.

Segundos depois ele rolou para o lado e me puxou para o peito dele, me cobrindo com o lençol escuro e dando um beijo nos meus cabelos.

- Você é perfeita. – Ele murmurou sério.

_Eu amava as coisas que ele dizia..._

_E cada pequeno trejeito dele._

_E todos os fatores que formavam aquela personalidade perfeita._

_Mas não sabia o que isso significava..._

- Você é perfeito. – Corrigi, falando com a mesma seriedade que ele.

Encostei meu rosto no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração acelerado se acalmarem aos poucos.

- Bella... – Edward chamou e eu levantei o rosto para olhá-lo. Os olhos intensos pareciam ter todas as respostas que eu precisava. – Eu amo você.

E era isso.

Ele tinha minha resposta.

Tinha a tradução perfeita das minhas frases em simples três palavras.

Sorri, me apoiando nos cotovelos pra olhá-lo de perto.

- Eu amo você também. – Sussurrei, juntando nossos lábios num beijo carinhoso e apaixonadamente calmo.

Então era isso...

Eu amava Edward.

Eu o amava com tanta intensidade que era inacreditável que aquele sentimento coubesse em mim.

_Boa noite fofoletes da vida, *-*_

_E aí? O que acharam?_

_Ficou bom? Ruim? Péssimo?_

_Digam tudo! Huahuahauha_

_Ellen Siobhan, - Hehheheh. Verdade, por isso eu tento ao máximo postar com frequência. Hm, na verdade eu nunca li. Eu já ouvi falar, mas nunca cheguei a ler mesmo. Hahuahuah. Mas ta valendo. Obrigada! Mesmo mesmo! *-*_

_Twibelo, - Eu ri. Então, aprovado? Huahuaha_

_Vic P, - CALMA! Respira. Aprovado também?_

_Rh, - Viu? , lemon. Aprovado também? Huahuahuah_

_Nathy, - Você é nova! *-* / Hehhehe, obrigada. Eu dedico uma parte do meu meu tempo na fic. Adoro postar novos caps e ver o que vocês acham. É ótimo saber que você adora! *-*_

_Allie, - Diante deste último cap, especificamente da última parte, seu pedido será rapidamente atendido. ;D_

_Gente! O número de visitantes da fic aumentou em TRÊS VEZES! *O*_

_Eu fico tão emocionada com isso. Não sei nem como agradecer. Vocês são as melhores!_

_Bom, é só._

_Volto mais tarde com o segundo cap. _

_Até :)_


	35. Bom dia!

"_Eu amava Edward. _

_Eu o amava com tanta intensidade que era inacreditável que aquele sentimento coubesse em mim."_

Fiquei encostada em Edward, lembrando de cada segundo ao lado dele. Sua mão deslizava pelo meu braço, fazendo um carinho gostoso e logo o sono chegou e eu me entreguei a escuridão.

"_Meu sonho desta vez não era exatamente algo que minha mente tivesse criado, muito menos algo que eu não tinha visto._

_Era uma exata reprodução da noite com Edward, mas em câmera lenta._

_Tudo. Todos os gemidos, todas os sorrisos, todas as respirações ofegantes, cada pequeno piscar de olhos e as palavras de Edward, que ficavam ecoando na minha mente._

_Eu amo você. Eu amo você... Eu amo você..."_

E eu acordei, mas me recusei a abrir os olhos.

Eu ainda estava deitada sobre o peito de Edward e ele fazia um cafuné gostoso no meu cabelo. Sua respiração era calma e eu me prendi a ela, sorrindo enquanto as palavras ainda se repetiam na minha mente. _Edward me amava._

- Bom dia. – Edward disse. A voz rouca no meu ouvido me trazia lembranças da noite e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem um pouquinho.

- Bom dia. – Respondi, abrindo os olhos lentamente e absorvendo a situação. O dia era claro e o sol entrava pela janela com raios brilhantes. Eu estava enrolada ao lençol, mas minhas costas estavam nuas e minhas pernas entrelaçadas nas dele. E o peito de Edward estava completamente exposto.

- Eu sou capaz de dormir de novo se você continuar com esse cafuné. – Falei e ele riu baixinho.

- Durma. – Deu de ombros e continuou o cafuné. Fechei meus olhos, me aconchegando mais nos braços de Edward.

Não sei o que eu fiz.

Não faço a mínima idéia do que Edward viu em mim.

Não consigo nem imaginar algo que tenha atraído a atenção dele...

Mas era tão bom saber que eu tinha conseguido.

Ele _me_ amava.

Edward amava _a mim_.

Sorri de novo.

- Que piada eu perdi? – Edward perguntou e eu identifiquei um sorriso na fala.

- Nenhuma. – Abri os olhos. – Só estou feliz.

Ele riu. Edward parecia ainda mais lindo que nunca. Os olhos bem verdes com aquele aspecto fofo de quem acabou de acordar, os lábios vermelhos pareciam um pouco mais inchados e perfeitamente apetitosos.

O telefone tocou em algum lugar da casa e Edward se sentou, com uma não queria solta-lo, mas acabei o fazendo.

- Já volto. – Murmurou enquanto pegava alguma coisa no chão.

Quando eu percebi que era a cueca que EU tinha tirado na noite passada, minhas bochechas queimaram forte e eu achei melhor esconder o rosto no travesseiro. Edward saiu do quarto às pressas.

Hm, esse travesseiro tem o cheiro de Edward.

Agarrei o travesseiro e o trouxe pra perto de mim, enterrando o nariz ali e inspirando o cheiro bom a la Edward.

Hm, delícia.

- Me trocou? – Ouvi Edward falar da porta do quarto e eu ri, soltando o travesseiro enquanto ele se sentava na cama, ao meu lado.

- Não. – Dei a língua pra ele. – Tem seu cheiro...

- Agora tem o seu também. – Ele falou pegando e colocando no rosto. Ignorei a sensação de que meu rosto estava queimando e me sentei, amarrando o lençol na altura dos seios.

- Meu cabelo deve estar parecendo uma palha. – Apontei pra minha cabeça e ele riu baixinho. Os dentes a mostra, os lábios flexionados, as bochechas erguidas, tudo era tão lindo nele...

- Gosto do seu cabelo bagunçado. – Ele disse, colocando uma mecha no lugar. Eu sorri, abaixando meu olhar pras mãos. Então algo me ocorreu a mente e eu resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei.

- Quase duas. – Deu de ombros. – Alice me ligou mais cedo.

Ligou?

- Por quê?

- Queria saber onde você estava, porque não apareceu por lá ontem. – Ele abriu um sorriso torto. – Não se pode dormir fora de casa mocinha...

Eu ri baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- Falei que você estava bem... E depois ela apareceu na janela do seu quarto e ficou com uma cara de boba olhando pra nós...

Ah meu Deus!

Vai ter interrogatório quando eu chegar a casa.

- Porque não fechou a cortina? – Perguntei em choque e ele fez uma careta.

- Não estava propriamente vestido. – Respondeu e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem mais.

- Ah é...

Isabella idiota...

- Vamos tomar café? – Edward perguntou pegando minhas mãos nas dele.

- O que o Chef vai fazer de bom? – Perguntei.

E me senti ridícula por sentir uma fome enorme diante de uma noite daquelas.

- O que você quiser. - Ele falou, os dedos mexiam nos meus de um jeito fofinho.

- Hm, waffles com chocolate? – Perguntei lambendo os lábios e ele me imitou assim que eu falei.

- Parece apetitoso... Certo. Saindo waffles com chocolate pra mulher mais linda do mundo. – Edward disse batendo continência e eu ri.

- Cadê? – Perguntei olhando para os lados.

- O que? – Ele pareceu confuso.

- A mulher mais linda do mundo? – Perguntei e ele revirou os olhos.

- Aqui. Bem na minha frente. A mulher que eu vou beijar agora mesmo... – Edward disse antes de me empurrar contra os travesseiros e me beijar de um jeito que me tirou o fôlego.

Eu já estava segurando sua nuca quando ele quebrou nosso beijo e me olhou nos olhos, daquele jeito intenso que me fazia derreter.

- Você é absurda. – Sussurrou esfregando a ponta do nariz no meu, num beijinho de esquimó super fofo.

- Você é lindo. – Falei e ele riu, se afastando de mim pra colocar a calça jeans.

Me levantei ainda enrolada no lençol azul escuro de Edward e comecei a caçar minhas roupas jogadas no quarto de Edward.

- Te espero lá embaixo. – Ele falou, dando um beijo na minha testa antes de descer as escadas.

Fui até o banheiro e me troquei, desejando muito estar em casa pra tomar um banho relaxante...

_Boa noite meninas. _

_Segundo cap bem light._

_AAAAAAAHHHH!_

_Amei as reviews._

_Twibelo, - Uhuuuu ! \o/_

_Rh, - Hehehhee, bom... Eu nunca tinha escrito um lemon, mas parece que foi bem aceito. :D_

_VicP, - Correspondi a suas expectativas? *-*_

_Lunna Cullen, - Hauhauhauha, pois é... Ficou quente. Gostou mesmo? *-*_

_Ellen Siobhan, - AAAH! Ficou bom mesmo? Que ótimo! :D_

_E você aí, que leu o lemon e por acaso não comentou, comente! :D_

_É bom saber o que vocês acham da fic. \o_

_Detalhe básico: Vocês viram que já estamos com 80 reviews? oO'_

_Será que vocês conseguem chegar ao cem antes do cap 38? /Aumentei um. ;D_

_Huahauhauha_

_Até amanhã. Sonhem com vosso Edward. ;D_

_Beijos :)_


	36. Eu te amo

"_Fui até o banheiro e me troquei, desejando muito estar em casa pra tomar um banho relaxante..."_

Desci as escadas com uma preguiça exagerada e cheguei a sala. Analizei o sofá, a mesa de centro, a TV com suas aparentes quarenta polegadas... Tudo perfeitamente organizado.

Mas no canto esquerdo da sala branca, encontrei um móvel extenso que tinha um tom bege claro. As típicas formas deixavam claro que era um piano e eu sorri só de imaginar como seria Edward ali, perfeitamente sentado.

Será que ele toca piano?

- Bella? – Edward perguntou da cozinha e eu segui o som da sua voz. E o cheiro de massa pronta no ar.

Ele é rápido hein?

Entrei na cozinha e abri um sorriso idiota com a cena que vi.

Edward estava sem camisa e um avental branco - que caia perfeitamente no corpo dele -, parado de frente para um balcão. Na verdade revelava a maior parte dos músculos e eu sorri por vê-lo de costas e olhar pra esses ombros largos que me tiravam o ar.

Oh meu Deus!

Esse homem gostoso por completo na minha frente é um caminho pra minha morte...

Edward se virou na minha direção.

- Acabei de descobrir que tinha massa pronta na geladeira. É bem mais fácil de colocar nessa máquina aqui. Eu praticamente não fiz nada. – Ele sorriu, tão lindo.

- Claro, claro... – Sussurrei me aproximando enquanto ele voltava a atenção pro balcão. Passei meus braços pela barriga de Edward, ignorando o avental e deslizando as mãos ali enquanto o abraçava com força e enterrava a cabeça nas costas dele.

Deuses!

Sente esse cheiro de colônia masculina enlouquecedora.

Esse homem é uma perdição...

Suspirei, controlando todos os hormônios idiotas que gritavam pelo corpo de Edward.

- Você é tão cheiroso... – Falei dando mais algumas fungadas e ele riu. O peito tremia devagarzinho. Tão fofo.

- Waffles prontinhos. – Ele falou mexendo os braços e fazendo alguma coisa que eu não me importei em ver. Então ele parou de fazer se virou, ficando de frente pra mim.

- Chocolate? – Perguntou e eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

- Chocolate! – Concordei me soltando dele e me sentando em uma cadeira da mesa.

Edward se mexeu até a geladeira e tirou um potinho de chocolate cremoso lá de dentro e eu senti meu estômago ranger de fome.

- Hmmmm. Parece apetitoso. – Disse enquanto colocava um monte de chocolate em cima de um waffle.

Ai cara!

Amo chocolate.

Era tão delicioso ver ele escorrer pelas partes do waffle e depois eu limpava e lambia o dedo e... Que chocolate bom!

Que foi?

To com fome...

Percebi que estava sendo observada e olhei pra Edward, que estava me encarando com a mão no queixo. Com certeza ele estava segurando uma risada.

- O que? – Perguntei abrindo um sorriso bobo.

- Nada. – Ele riu. – Você fica linda parecendo uma criança...

Eu ri com ele, revirando os olhos e dando uma dentada no waffle.

Cara, isso é muito gostoso.

Comi dois waffles e ele me acompanhou.

- Isso foi... alucinante. – Falei abrindo um sorriso bobo. – Obrigada.

Ele riu alto, provavelmente pelo meu ato infantil de comer dois waffles com a maior cara de idiota.

- Não mereço nem um prêmio? – Edward perguntou fazendo um biquinho fofo.

- Um prêmio, dois, três... – Falei me levantando e indo até o lado da mesa que ele estava.

- Quatro... – Ele sugeriu de braços abertos e eu me sentei em seu colo.

Meus braços abraçavam sua nuca automaticamente e ele abraçava minha cintura. Edward desviou os olhos dos meus pra minha boca.

- Você sujou... De chocolate. – Ele disse. E depois se aproximou...

Não...

Não faz isso por fav...

Edward passou a língua no canto da minha boca e depois a deslizou pelos meus lábios.

Hm, ele fez...

E atiçou todas as drogas de hormônios que eu demorei uma vida pra controlar...

Segurei sua língua com os lábios, a sugando antes de juntar nossos lábios com pressa.

Edward é foda!

Consegue me destruir por completo em segundos!

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas aquele beijo era com certeza o mais _doce_ de todos.

Literalmente.

Era delirante sentir o gosto de chocolate na língua de Edward. E nos lábios e em cada canto da boca dele...

- Bella? – Edward perguntou quando quebramos o beijo e juntamos nossas testas, de olhos fechados.

- Hm?

- Você... – Abri os olhos e dei de cara com aqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos.

Oh Jesus...

- Eu...?

- Você quer ser... minha namorada? – Edward perguntou, os olhos cheios de... _Amor_.

Edward... Está... ME... Pedindo... Em... NAMORO!

!

Meu coração falhou quatro batidas até que eu percebi que ele ainda precisava de uma resposta e parecia ansioso sem ela.

Abri o maior sorriso que pude, quase com medo de que meu rosto pudesse rasgar.

- Promete fazer waffles com chocolate pra mim? – Perguntei esfregando meu nariz no dele e apertando mais sua nuca.

_Como ele podia ser tão perfeito?_

- Todos os dias... – Ele sorriu de volta. – Você vai ser minha.

- Então eu quero. Quero mais que tudo. Ser sua. Só sua. E você meu.

- Só seu. – Edward falou e me beijou, daquele jeito maravilhoso que me fazia derreter.

_Tão perfeito e... Meu?_

Eu estava tão feliz!

Tão feliz!

Tão insuportavelmente explodindo de felicidade!

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto meus pulmões buscavam por ar.

- Te amo, - Deu um beijinho na minha mandíbula. – Te amo, - Disse na minha orelha. – Te amo, - Descendo pelo pescoço. – Te... Ops!

Ops?

Como assim 'ops'?

- Hã? – Perguntei confusa.

- Parece que... – Ele parou, segurando um risinho. – Um vampirinho passou por aqui.

Vampirinho?

- Como assim? – Desencostei do seu pescoço e o olhei.

- Deixei minha marca no seu pescoço. – Ele falou olhando pra pele dali.

OMG!

OMG! OMG! OMG!

UM...

- Chupão? – Perguntei de olhos arregalados. – Um chupão?

- Dois... – Edward disse com uma cara de culpado.

Dois chupões?

Olhei para o pescoço branquinho de Edward...

- Isso é injusto! – Falei soltando a nuca dele e cruzando os braços.

Edward pareceu confuso.

- É?

- Claro! – Falei. – Quero deixar uma marca em você também! Daí todos vão saber que você é meu.

Edward riu, apertando os braços na minha cintura.

- À vontade. – Ele disse desviando o rosto pro lado e deixando o pescoço exposto.

Aproximei a boca dali e tratei de resolver aquela situação.

AAh! Palhaçada.

Eu tenho meus direitos não?

E fora que era tão gostoso chupar o pescoço de Edward. E morder... E beijar...

Nem percebi que já não estava mais mordendo o pescoço de Edward, mas a orelha dele.

- Bella! - Edward repreendeu. - Você pode, _por favor_, parar de me provocar?

- Ops. - Falei me afastando e ele riu.

- Conseguiu? - Perguntou. Olhei pro pescoço, agora com três pontos vermelhos que com certeza, deixaria uma boa assinatura minha.

- Sim. Obrigada. - Sorri.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? - Perguntou.

Vamos = nós, juntos.

Juntos = Edward + Eu.

Edward + Eu = ESTAMOS NAMORANDOOOO !

AH!

Oh God! Quantas emoções pra algumas míseras horas.

- Não sei... - Fiz uma careta pensativa. - Você pode me ajudar a enfrentar Alice e Emmett. O que acha?

- Parece legal. - Falou sorrindo. - Eu tomo um banho e nós vamos pra sua casa, certo?

- Certo. - Bati continência e aproveitei nossa proximidade pra dar o primeiro beijo no _meu_ mais _novo namorado_.

_Boa noite meninas!_

_Nathy, - AAAH! Que emoção. *-* / Ficou romântiquinho né? Amo romances. HAUHAUHA_

_Rh, - Pois bem, você verá no próximo cap. HAUHAUHA_

_Allie, - Não chora não. Hauhuahauha. Gostou muito muito? HUhauah_

_Lunna Cullen, - Pois é. Alice parece tão... Espevitada. HAUHAUHAUAH. _

_Ah, sim._

_**Deixem-me avisar**. É provável, MUITO provável que eu não poste nada na segunda-feira. _

_Vou sair o dia todo. Vou para o SWU- Festival de música que vai ter em ITU. Sabem?_

_Então, eu tento postar alguma coisa no domingo, certo? :D_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste cap romântico e vejo vocês jájá._

_Até mais tarde :)_


	37. Alice

"_- Parece legal. - Falou sorrindo. - Eu tomo um banho e nós vamos pra sua casa, certo?_

_- Certo. - Bati continência e aproveitei nossa proximidade pra dar o primeiro beijo no __meu__ mais __novo namorado__."_

Edward, meu namorado.

Edward.

Meu.

Namorado.

Meu.

Só meu.

E eu ainda não faço idéia de como consegui isso.

Fiquei deitada na cama de Edward, balançando os pés e prendendo minha atenção no barulho do chuveiro do banheiro, que tinha a porta encostada e não fechada.

Oh Deus...

Então o chuveiro desligou e o barulho era quase mínimo.

Só de imaginar, ou melhor... Lembrar como era Edward sem camisa, sem calça e...

Talvez fosse melhor não imaginar.

Ai meu Deus...

Ficou quente não?

Abanei meu rosto com as mãos e meu queixo caiu quando Edward saiu do banheiro.

A toalha amarrada na cintura, algumas gotinhas de água caiam do cabelo molhado na testa e escorriam pelo pescoço, descendo até a barriga e sumindo onde a toalha cobria.

De repente ficou MUITO quente não?

Abanei meu rosto freneticamente, puxando os cabelos pra cima e abanando a nuca quente.

- Deuses! Que homem gostoso... – Falei baixinho, bem baixinho mesmo.

- Hã? – Edward perguntou se virando na minha direção e quando me viu abanando o rosto, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nada. – Sorri, encabulada.

- Posso me trocar no banheiro se você qui... – Edward começou, se virando pro banheiro e eu achei melhor interromper.

- Não, que isso. À vontade. – Sorri.

Edward pegou a roupa que tinha separado e jogou em cima da cama, perto do meu pé direito.

Então ele tirou a toalha da cintura e a jogou na poltrona.

AAAAHHHH!

Juro que tive que me controlar muito pra respirar normalmente e disfarçar as reações loucas do meu corpo só de ver Edward de cueca cinza.

Mas logo ele colocou a calça e a blusa.

- Vamos? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Vamos. – Me levantei e calcei os saltos.

Descemos as escadas e quando cheguei a sala, lembrei de uma coisa que tinha passado pela minha mente mais cedo.

- Você toca piano. – Não foi uma pergunta. Mas era pra ser.

- Toco. – Ele sorriu.

- Você pode tocar uma música pra mim mais tarde? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

E daí que eu estava planejando voltar aqui mais tarde?

- Quantas você quiser. – Edward sorriu, pegando minha mão e me puxando pra fora da casa.

Edward me abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro enquanto caminhávamos até a porta de casa.

Considerei tocar a campainha, já que estava sem a chave, mas girei a maçaneta e a porta abriu.

Ou estavam me esperando, ou Alice quer que assaltem minha casa.

- Alguém em casa? – Perguntei puxando Edward comigo pra dentro. A sala estava aparentemente vazia, então todos saíram da cozinha.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Alice gritou com os olhos brilhando.

- Oi? – Perguntei tentando esconder o sorriso idiota que estava na minha cara.

- MINHA NOSSA! – Rose gritou, saindo de trás de Emmett e vindo na minha direção.

Os olhos dela focaram meu rosto e então meu pescoço e ela abriu um sorriso safado.

Deuses...

- Olha só... – Emmett cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos pra Edward e eu. – Os até então 'amigos que se pegavam com a porta trancada' apareceram abraçados e com marcas registradas no pescoço. E agora? Vão dizer que vampiros existem?

Revirei os olhos e Edward fechou a porta, depois se colocou ao meu lado e abraçou minha cintura.

- Bella. – Alice me olhou com um sorriso bobo. – Você e o Edward tran...

- Alice... – Jasper chamou a atenção com uma careta.

Jasper era o mais sensato de todos ali.

Talvez por isso não tivesse muita sorte com vídeo games.

Não que isso tivesse alguma porra de sentido, mas tudo bem...

- Vai começar o jogo de tênis. – Emmett se jogou no sofá e Jasper foi logo atrás.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Falei pra Edward.

- Ok. Vou ficar aqui. – Edward me deu um beijinho na testa antes de me soltar e se sentar no sofá.

Ignorei os olhares que gritavam 'OOOOWNNN' de Alice e Rose e subi as escadas pro meu quarto.

- Eu escolho sua roupa! – Alice gritou assim que eu fechei a porta do banheiro.

É claro que Alice ia escolher minha roupa.

Não sei por que ela ainda avisa.

Liguei o chuveiro no morno e deixei a água cair pela minha cabeça, nos ombros.

As imagens da noite com Edward faziam questão de repetir na minha mente toda vez que eu fechava os olhos e eu sorria pro nada.

Edward era perfeito.

Fiquei imaginando meus dias com Edward. Todas as coisas que poderíamos passar juntos, juntos o tempo todo.

Até porque eu estou de férias e o Doutor Cullen é um am...

AHH! 

A frase 'Doutor Cullen' caiu na minha cabeça como um tijolo.

PUTA QUE PARIU.

Eu estou namorando o filho gostoso do meu chefe!

Não acredito!

Imagina se Edward conta pra eles...

Quero dizer, se Edward escondesse nosso namoro dos pais ia ser estranho, mas tenho certeza que ele não faria isso.

- Bella... – Alice bateu na porta. – To ansiosa! Já faz dez minutos que você ta aí. Tudo bem que você não dormiu nada essa noite, mas tu cochilou logo no chuveiro?

Lavei meus cabelos e terminei de tomar banho.

Sai do chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Abri a porta do banheiro, secando os cabelos com uma outra toalha.

- Vocês transaram! – Alice disse pra mim. Ela disse, não perguntou.

Revirei os olhos e peguei a roupa que estava segurando nas mãos.

- Pode negar o quanto quiser. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se jogou na cama, sorrindo pro teto. – Você tava tão bonitinha dormindo nos braços dele hoje cedo. Alias, que horas você foi dormir? Ok. Não responda. Vocês foram direto pra casa depois de ontem? Edward é bom de cama? OMG! Conte tudo! Vocês...

- Sim Alice! – Interrompi as perguntas idiotas. – Sim, nós transamos.

- AAHHH! – Alice gritou. Quando digo gritou, gritou mesmo.

Parecia até que tinha visto um rato de três metros que olhava pra ela como se fosse um queijo.

E eu nem sei de onde eu tiro essas comparações idiotas...

Coloquei a blusa branca e a saia preta justa e de cintura alta que Alice escolheu e esperei que ela terminasse o grito de quase um minuto.

- Não grite Alice! – Falei revirando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso involuntário.

- Conte! Conte tudo! – Ela me puxou pra que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

- Contar o que?

- Comece falando o que aconteceu quando aconteceu a briga na boate. – Ela fez uma careta. – Eu sabia que devia ter ficado mais. Sabia! Jasper devia ter me ouvido. Assim nós teríamos presenciado a briga...

Deuses.

- Alice. Menos...

- Ok, daí teve a briga... Hã?

- Daí, nós fomos pra praça e...

- Vocês se beijaram loucamente e ele te levou pra casa dele e... – Ela interrompeu.

Espera!

De onde ela conseguiu essas informações?

- E... Aconteceu. – Falei.

- Daí ele te deixou com dois chupões roxos no pescoço... E um perto da mandíbula... E...

- Perto da mandíbula também? – Tudo bem, não ligo.

Depois eu devolvo os chupões em Edward.

Hohoho!

Oh meu Deus.

Taradísse me dominou...

- Daí ele te jogou na cama e vocês... – Alice continuou, provavelmente nem ligando pro que eu tinha dito. -... arrancaram a roupa um do outro e...

- Ok Alice. – Sorri encabulada.

- Bella! – Ela me olhou chocada.

- O que?

- MEU DEUS!

- O que?

- Não acredito!

- O que cassete? – Estressei.

- Você está MESMO apaixonada! – Ela levou a mão até a boca aberta.

- Sim. – Sussurrei. – Eu o amo.

- Você o ama!

Eu acabei de dizer isso, não foi?

- Foi o que eu disse... – Sorri.

- Meu Deus... – A voz de Alice se quebrou.

- A-Alice? Porque você está chorando?

Legal, assustei mesmo.

- Você o ama! – Ela repetiu limpando as lágriminhas.

- Sim. – Sorri.

- Own! Que lindo! – Ela me agarrou num abraço apertado.

Alice era uma boa amiga, afinal de contas.

Pena que ela tinha todas as lágrimas do mundo pra derramar por qualquer coisa besta.

E eu nem chorar conseguia.

Mas eu podia viver com isso.

- Certo, certo... Vamos descer. – Disse a puxando pra descer as escadas comigo, mas ela me parou, estendendo um salto alto preto na minha direção.

- Alice, o que...

- É por Edward. – Ela sorriu e eu só coloquei os sapatos, sabendo que a briga com Alice já estava perdida.

_Boa noite._

_Sorry pelo horário. Tinha visita em casa. ¬¬'_

_VicP,- AAH! Nunca tinha escrito um lemon, mas acho que ficou legalzinho. :D_

_Allie, - Todos nós queremos um Edward... Mas tá difícil. -.-_

_Twibelo, - AAH! E eu vou. Vou no dia onze. Vai ser tão bom *.*_

_Ellen Siobhan,- AAAAAMMOOOO suas reviews. Amo loucamente! Obrigada mesmo! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmíssimo! _

_É muito bom saber que posso contar com o apoio de vocês meninas. _

_Muitíssimo obrigada. ;D_

_Afinal, a fic continua graças a vocês. :D_

_HM, domingo eu volto então, certo?_

_Beijos, até lá :**_


	38. Debussy

"_- É por Edward. – Ela sorriu e eu só coloquei os sapatos, sabendo que a briga com Alice já estava perdida."_

-... hein? – Ouvi Emmett perguntar. Alice foi até a cozinha e eu fiquei perto da escada, ouvindo as perguntas idiotas de Emmett.

- É Emmett, é... – Edward murmurou entediado.

- Vocês se lembram de tudo mesmo? Porque talvez tenha sido efeito das cervejas... – Emm disse e eu podia ouvir o sorriso idiota na cara dele.

- Emmett. É sério. – Edward fez uma pausa. – Aconteceu sim! E eu lembro de tudo. Certo?

- Ah, sei lá... Vai que ela não lembra. E se ela estava bêbada demais?

- Ela não estava bêbada Emm.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Imagino como você descobriu isso... – Emmett caiu na gargalhada. Edward deu um soco no braço dele e revirou os olhos.

Saí de lá e fui até o sofá. Edward olhou pra mim com um sorriso torto e abriu os braços na minha direção.

Ah. Tinha esquecido como Edward era fofo!

E lindo.

E maravilhosamente gostoso.

Sentei no seu colo imediatamente e escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço.

E aquela colônia boa encheu meus pulmões e eu sorri.

- Então, qual é o status de vocês? – Jasper perguntou.

- Nós estamos namorando. – Edward disse apertando os braços na minha cintura e eu mordi seu pescoço.

Emmett abriu a boca num O gigante e na cozinha eu ouvi um barulho horrível de algo de vidro se quebrando.

Legal, Alice vai quebrar toda minha louça novinha que custou a droga de um salário...

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Alice veio da cozinha.

- VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR! – Emmett gritou de olhos arregalados.

- CASAR? – Alice repetiu de olhos arregalados. – BELLA! VOCÊ TA GRÁVIDA?

- Vocês vão se mudar pra Finlândia? – Os olhos de Emmett brilharam. – Tragam cervejas pra mim?

Me afastei de Edward e olhei pasma pros dois seres completamente chocados na minha frente.

Casar? Filhos? Finlândia?

Que porra toda é essa?

Drogas?

- Que merda é essa? – Perguntei perplexa.

- Que isso? – Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eles estão namorando... Não noivos... Nem tem filho nenhum ali. Até porque não teve tempo suficiente...

Corei até o último pedaço de pele do rosto e Edward caiu na gargalhada alta.

- Vocês estão usando coisas ilícitas? – Ele perguntou a Emm e Allie. – Nós estamos namorando. Ninguém vai ter filho nenhum. Nem morar na Finlândia.

Nem casar...

Quero dizer, ele não mencionou nada sobre isso...

E não sou eu que vou falar...

- Olha isso! – Emmett apontou pro pescoço de Edward, que agora tinha três belas marcas roxas.

Sorri de orelha a orelha.

Três belos chupões que EU fiz.

- Fui eu quem fiz. – Apontei.

- Vocês devem ser animalescos... – Emm virou o rosto pra TV e Edward atacou uma almofada nele.

- Menos Emm...

Cara ia ser um saco ficar assistindo TV com os meninos...

Mas quando eu ameacei levantar do colo de Edward,ele me segurou.

- Fica aqui... – Ele fez um biquinho fofo e eu acabei me aconchegando ali mesmo, com a cabeça no ombro dele.

Que foi?

Sou fraca.

Ainda mais quando se trata de ficar no colo de Edward.

Passei os braços pela cintura dele e fechei os olhos.

O cheirinho dele era tão bom...

...

- Macaco! – Edward gritou.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, piscando pra poder enxergar com claridade.

Eu ainda estava no colo de Edward, abraçada a cintura dele.

Devia ser umas quatro horas... Ou alguma coisa assim.

Cara, odeio dormir assim, tipo do nada.

Mas tudo bem. Eu ainda estava sentada no colo de Edward.

Ao lado de Edward, Jasper abraçava os ombros de Alice e Rose tinha a mão no queixo, olhando atentamente pra algo na frente da TV, que reconheci como Emmett imitando alguma coisa.

Emmett se mexia de um lado pro outro fazendo alguma imitação escrota de um bicho que ficava balançando feito um idiota.

- Gorila! – Jasper gritou.

- Eu te acordei? – Edward me olhou. – Desculpe.

- Nem percebi que tinha dormido. – Me afastei dele um pouquinho e me espreguicei.

- Estamos brincando de mímica. – Rose sorriu pra mim. – Você sabe que bicho é esse?

Olhei pra Emmett mais uma vez e ele pareceu fazer um ritual de magia negra, mexendo os braços e as pernas.

Isso é mesmo um bicho?

Porque parece mais um extra terrestre sofrendo de um ataque epiléptico crônico.

Ou o Perry Ornitorrinco, daquele desenho da Disney, fazendo a dança da evocação dos orixás.

Acho que vou arriscar isso mesmo...

- Sei lá... Um ornitorrinco? – Me encostei em Edward de novo. Emmett suspirou.

- Finalmente. – Ele falou. – Ponto pra Bella.

Quê?

Puta que pariu!

Aquilo era mesmo um ornitorrinco?

- Ta me tirando de idiota Emm? – Perguntei e ele me olhou confuso.

- Não.

- Aquilo era um ornitorrinco? – Edward riu alto com Alice e Jasper e Rose revirou os olhos.

- Claro.

Deuses...

Será que Emmett já viu um ornitorrinco?

- Bella, posso tirar um cochilo? – Jasper perguntou bocejando.

Como se ele já não tivesse dormido aqui com Alice.

- Vá... – Dei de ombros. Alice e Jasper saíram saltitantes pro quarto.

Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser o 'cochilo' de Jasper.

- Emmett foi expulso de casa? - Perguntei.

- Não... – Rose pareceu confusa.

- Porque ele não sai daqui... – Comentei e Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

- Sua geladeira tem mais porcaria... – Rose explicou revirando os olhos.

- E eu nunca preciso lavar a louça... – Emm abriu um sorriso idiota.

- Emmett, lave a louça. – Rose disse apontando pra cozinha.

- O que? – Ele ficou pasmo. – Não.

- Lave a louça ou está tudo terminado entre nós!

Rose exagerada?

Que nada...

- Mas Ro-

- Não. – Rose interrompeu e se levantou, puxando Emmett pra cozinha.

Edward e eu ficamos rindo feito idiotas na sala.

Só estávamos nós dois ali.

- Esme vai em casa mais tarde. - Edward falou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Certo... Esme é minha sogra.

E isso soa estranhamente... Estranho.

- E eu vou te apresentar como minha nova namorada. Certo? - Edward me olhou, decidido.

- Certo, certo... - Tentei parecer indiferente e ele riu baixinho.

- E agora? – Perguntei a ele. - O que fazemos?

- Piano? – Ele sugeriu e eu sorri.

- Piano. – Concordei. – Mas antes...

- O segundo prêmio pelos waffles... – Edward disse com um sorriso torto no lábios.

- Segundo? Achei que era o terceiro e... – Comecei, mas a boca de Edward calou a minha.

Abracei o pescoço de Edward e deixei que nosso beijo se aprofundasse.

- Ai meu Deus... Eles são tão fofos. – Rose falou em algum lugar da sala e eu não me importei em interromper o beijo para olhá-la.

- Aquilo é uma língua? – Emmett perguntou com um tom de nojo na voz.

É.

É a língua de Edward que vai deslizando pela minha e me deixando toda arrepiada.

- O amor está no ar e... – Rose parou. – OMG! É mesmo uma língua! Faça eles pararem!

Me afastei de Edward por dois míseros segundos.

- Saiam daqui. – Murmurei e logo voltei a beijar Edward.

Rose riu baixinho e ouvi ela e Emmett se afastarem, subindo as escadas.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Edward interrompeu, mordendo o meu lábio e eu tremi. – Que nós deveríamos terminar isso lá em casa...

Concordo.

Porque aqui vai ser difícil.

E porque eu quero ouvir ele tocar piano...

- Também acho. – Mordi seu lábio de volta.

- Certo, então vamos. - Me levantei e Edward veio logo atrás de mim.

Caminhamos até a casa dele entre beijinhos.

Ai como ele é lindo, fofo, gostoso e mais um monte de coisas...

- Música clássica? – Perguntei a ele assim que chegamos a sua casa.

- Hm, não necessariamente... – Ele estreitou os olhos, pensativo. LINDO! – Tem uma música que é a preferida de Esme.

- Qual? – Perguntei curiosa e me mexi pra perto dele. Edward se sentou no banquinho em frente do piano e me olhou com um sorriso torto.

- Você ouvirá... – Edward segurou minha mão e me puxou pra que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

Ergueu a parte que protegia as teclas do piano e respirou fundo. Suas mãos foram até as teclas e as tocaram tão levemente que eu percebi que ele não queria que elas soassem. Ele só precisava sentir o momento.

Fechou os olhos e esperou alguns segundos. Então os dedos deslizaram pelas teclas, dando ao ambiente uma trilha sonora perfeitamente reproduzida.

Fechei meus olhos e vasculhei na mente a melodia tão conhecida.

E logo a resposta veio.

Era a típica trilha sonora de Romeu e Julieta, tocada em perfeitas e vívidas notas que me fizeram arrepiar.

Como Edward podia ser tão simplesmente perfeito?

Então a melodia mudou. Não era mais Romeu e Julieta.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os de Edward. As pedras verdes me encaravam com tanta intensidade.

- Clair de Lune? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

- É minha preferida. – Edward falou voltando a atenção para as teclas do piano.

- A minha também. – Me aproximei dele e fiquei olhando como os dedos dele acariciavam as teclas.

Clair de Lune sempre foi minha música clássica favorita.

Me lembrava tantas coisas da minha infância.

Me lembrava de Reneé e Charlie. E de cada momento em que os dois estavam comigo.

O ritmo foi aumentando e eu não me conformava como Edward conseguia tocar daquele jeito.

Era perfeito.

As duas mãos de Edward correram pelas teclas, declarando uma experiência invejosa a qualquer pessoa. Ele conhecia perfeitamente cada tecla e cada nota, e cada pequena sincronia delas. Parecia que as mãos dele eram feitas pra isso.

A música foi chegando ao seu fim e Edward deixou que a última nota pairasse no ar.

Então se virou pra mim com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Gostou? – Ele sussurrou, com os olhos intensos.

- Muito. – Sorri de volta. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo minha atrás da orelha.

- Não toco piano há um bom tempo, sabia? - Ele se aporximou de mim o suficiente pra que nossos narizes se tocassem. - Você é mesmo muito especial...

- É, acho que eu sou. - Sorri presunçosa e ele riu. Esfregou a pontinha do nariz no meu, num beijinho fofo de esquimó.

- Eu tenho certeza. - E acabou com nossa distância num beijo carinhoso.

_Boa tarde minhas fofas, amadas, luxo, glamour!_

_Acreditam que eu estava prestes a postar o cap, dai o fanfiction deu a louca e falou que eu não estava logada?_

_Resultado... Tive que reescrever uma parte do cap. _|__

_Mas e aí? Como estão?_

_Eu estou tão ansiosa pra amanhã! _

_Alguém assistiu o show do Rage Against na multishow ontem? \o_

_Allie, - Existe sim. Hhaheheh / Sim, complicado. ;p_

_Ellen Siobhan, - Hhahahah, estou economizando uns beijinhos. Mas eu posso... me redimir ainda hoje. Talvez. Hahauhauha. Obrigada! Pois é. Eu gasto uma boa parte dos meus neurônios pensando no que pode acontecer. ;D / Hm, vou ler sua fic um dia desses, pode? ;D_

_Rh,- Ah! Eu vou! Estou tão animada. *-*_

_Lunna Cullen, - Hm, não lembro... Hehehe. É muito bom saber que vocês amam a fiz! Me deixa tão feliz! :D_

_Twibelo, - Pois é. O show é/foi hoje né? Eu queria muito muito ver Kings, mas só vai dar pra ir amanhã mesmo. Se bem que amanhã tem umas bandas bem legais também. Enfim, amo KOL. ;D_

_Bom, ahm... Deixe-me ver..._

_Ah simmm!_

_Estive pensando em postar mais um lemon... Talvez eu esteja empolgada. Hahuahauha_

_Então, vocês querem?_

_Deixem suas reviews falando sobre. ;D_

_Até mais tarde, com o segundo cap. :*_


	39. Esme?

"_- É, acho que eu sou. - Sorri presunçosa e ele riu. Esfregou a pontinha do nariz no meu, num beijinho fofo de esquimó._

_- Eu tenho certeza. - E acabou com nossa distância num beijo carinhoso."_

- Que horas Esme vem mesmo? – Perguntei, realmente mais preocupada com não cair já que Edward me carregava pelo caminho das escadas e eu estava andando de costas.

Tudo bem, eu tenho certeza que ele me seguraria e eu não ia cair de forma alguma.

- Mais tarde. – Ele nem se preocupou em falar algo mais concreto. As mãos já corriam pelas minhas costas e a boca encontrava a minha enquanto escalávamos o primeiro degrau da escada.

Ah, foda-se.

Agarrei a gola da blusa de Edward e nós subimos os degraus até chegar ao corredor.

A língua de Edward pediu passagem ao mesmo tempo em que ele segurou minhas coxas e passou minhas pernas pela cintura dele.

Ah, isso era bom...

Edward me encostou na parede e eu tombei a cabeça pra trás ao sentir os lábios dele descerem pelo meu pescoço.

Ah, eu adorava isso...

Era incrivelmente enlouquecedor o modo como Edward me pressionava na parede e deslizava as mãos pelas minhas pernas. E me beijava tão fervorosamente.

Agarrei os cabelos dele e fui mordendo seu pescoço, lambendo e beijando. E sorri ao ouvir Edward gemer baixinho e me segurar com firmeza até a porta do quarto.

Ele me jogou contra o colchão, exatamente como na última vez e tirou minha blusa ao mesmo tempo em que eu tirei a dele.

Oh meu Deus.

Olha esses bíceps, esses tríceps, esse abdômen...

É de morrer.

Juntei a boca na de Edward de novo e ele correspondeu a minha euforia. Sua mão deslizava pela minha barriga e subia pelas minhas costas, quase abrindo o fecho do sutiã.

- Edward... – Pedi quase em desespero.

Desabotoei e abri o zíper da calça de Edward, já preparada pra tirá-la e...

- OH MEU DEUS! EDWARD! – Ouvi uma voz feminina na porta do quarto e me sentei automaticamente. O susto não foi só meu, porque Edward deu um pulo e caiu da cama com tudo no chão. Talvez eu tenha ajudado ele a cair, afinal eu praticamente o empurrei.

Encarei a mulher a minha frente e senti minhas bochechas sangrando. Puxei o lençol pra cima do meu corpo e escondi meu rosto.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Isso ta acontecendo mesmo comigo?

Deus! Abra o chão e me deixe afundar no mais profundo buraco negro.

**Esme PDV.**

Cinco e meia...

Será que eu vou agora?

- Que horas você combinou com ele Carlisle? – Perguntei.

- Não sei Esme... Ele só falou 'mais tarde' e desligou o telefone na minha cara. – Carlisle fez uma careta de nariz franzido e logo sua atenção voltou ao jornal.

- O que acontece com Edward esses dias? – Coloquei a mão na cintura e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro pela sala. – Já faz dois dias que eu não consigo ter uma conversa normal com ele. Ele está sempre apressado e o celular sempre desligado.

- Deve estar namorando. – Carlisle deu de ombros, tentando enxergar a TV atrás de mim.

O QUE?

Edward namorando?

Como assim 'namorando'?

E não me avisou?

- COMO? – Explodi. – Mães não servem somente pra colocar os filhos no mundo e trocar fraldas, e amamentar, ficar de peito caído e...

- Esme. – Carlisle revirou os olhos. – Acalme-se. Edward já tem vinte e quatro anos. Ele sabe o que faz.

Vinte e quatro anos.

Meu bebe tem vinte e quatro anos.

Já pode se casar, constituir uma família e me largar num asilo pra idosos babões tarados.

- Carlisle... – Chamei e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

No mínimo achando que eu sou uma retardada.

- Hm?

- Você acha que Edward vai nos largar? – 'Num asilo' Completei mentalmente.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Ele me olhou absurdamente.

- Pressentimento de mãe. – Me joguei dramaticamente no sofá, com as mãos no coração.

Que nada, é pura dedução mesmo...

Então ele me olhou com uma careta e caiu na gargalhada.

Ah, maldade.

Então é assim? Vai rir na minha cara?

- Vou a casa dele. – Falei pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa de centro.

- Mas Es-

- Tchau querido. – Dei um beijo na testa de Carlisle e fui direto pro carro.

Fui até a casa de Edward e parei na porta.

E agora?

Campainha, telefone ou entro com a chave que eu tenho?

Certo, campainha.

Apertei o botãozinho e esperei.

Acho que quebrou. Até porque depois que eu apertei começou a sair uma fumacinha meio fedida e...

É quebrou.

Telefone? Ele nunca atende mesmo, então...

Peguei a chave e entrei na casa.

- Edward? – Chamei baixinho pela casa silenciosa.

Subi as escadas lentamente e parei na frente da porta fechada do quarto de Edward.

- Edward... – Ouvi alguém pedir em desespero.

JESUS!

Um seqüestro? Assalto?

AAAAHH!

E agora?

Respirei fundo duas vezes e me recordei de todas as aulas de defesa pessoal com o Mestre Xin Chan. Abri a porta e...

- OH MEU DEUS! EDWARD! – Gritei horrorizada.

Edward descamisado estava e entre as pernas de uma mulher que parecia estar só de saia e sutiã. E os dois se beijavam feito animais selvagens.

Que... N-O-J-O!

Então os dois pularam de susto.

A mulher se levantou com rapidez, empurrando Edward pra longe e o coitado caiu de susto. Ela se cobriu toda, escondendo o rosto.

- M-Mãe? – Edward gaguejou.

Não.

O 50 cent.

- O que... Mas... Você... Mas... – Ele pareceu confuso. Então olhou pra baixo e percebeu que ainda estava sem a blusa.

O QUE?

O zíper da calça dele ta aberto?

Que... N-O-J-Ã-O!

Edward tratou de fechar a calça e pegar as blusas que estavam no chão. Entregou a mulher que eu ainda não tinha feito questão de olhar e se vestiu. Só vi uma mãozinha sair debaixo do lençol e alcançar a blusa.

O que quê eu to fazendo aqui mesmo?

Virei às costas e desci as escadas. Me joguei no sofá e coloquei o rosto entre as mãos.

Não acredito nisso.

Só falta surgir algum filho na Suíça e eu vou pro asilo.

- Mãe... – Edward chamou, se sentando no sofá da frente. Me recusei a olhá-lo.

- Eu... Vou... Indo. – Ouvi uma voz feminina muito conhecida atrás de mim e quando olhei, a mulher já estava abrindo a porta.

- Hey! Mocinha! – Chamei e ela travou no lugar. – Vem aqui.

E daí que eu to parecendo aquelas mães obcecadas?

Só quero saber com quem meu filho anda...

E com quem ele... ... transa.

Ai credo!

Ela soltou a maçaneta e deixou a porta bater. Veio caminhando até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Edward, enroscando o braço no dele. E eu vi a cara de bobo que Edward fez olhando pra ela. O cabelo fazia uma cortina grossa no rosto dela e eu não conseguia enxergar.

- Oi. – Falei tentando forçar um sorriso.

Então ele colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e olhou na minha direção, vermelha feito um pimentão maduro e sorrindo tímida.

- Oi Esme.

BELLA?

É A BELLA?

ISABELLA SWAN?

Ah! Ta de brincadeira...

- B-Bella? – Gaguejei pasma.

**Bella PDV**

- Hey! Mocinha... – Esme falou tentando forçar uma voz normal. – Vem aqui...

NÃO! NÃO PEDE ISSO!

Soltei a maçaneta em choque e caminhei até Edward, escondendo o rosto no cabelo.

Minhas bochechas vão começar a sangrar jájá... Posso sentir que as veias estão quase rompendo de tanto fluxo de sangue em só uma parte do corpo.

Lancei o maior olhar de desespero pra Edward e ele abriu um sorriso torto.

Mas essa não é a melhor hora pra analisar o quanto ele é lindo...

- Oi. – Ela disse com uma careta que não parecia nem de longe um sorriso.

Ok, ou Esme ta sofrendo de diarréia, ou ela me odeia.

Hm, e eu faço o que agora?

Ah, já ta tudo fodido mesmo...

Coloquei o cabelo atrás da orelha e olhei pra Esme.

- Oi Esme.

Talvez ela nem se lembre de mim.

Ela entrou em choque. Seu rosto ficou sem nenhuma expressão e por um instante eu achei que ela estava sofrendo um ataque cardíaco.

Certo, é claro que ela se lembra de mim.

Será que ela ta respirando?

- B-Bella? – Ela gaguejou e aquilo me atingiu com um tapa na cara.

- Oi. – Sorri sem graça.

Mais uns quatro minutos passaram.

Ou pelo menos pareceram quatro minutos.

Talvez tivesse sido quatro segundos..

Ah, foda-se.

- Mãe? – Edward falou tão impaciente quanto eu. –Bella e eu... Estamos... Namorando.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ela falou em choque. A mão foi pra boca e eu vi o começo de um sorriso. – Vocês estão usando camisinha?

PRONTO!

Eu sabia que a merda ia ficar pro final.

Alias, porque todo mundo pergunta essas coisas pra nós?

- Ah mãe... – Edward fez uma careta e se encostou no sofá.

To me sentindo mal pela conversa...

Ele parecia tão envergonhado quanto eu.

Se eu fosse um menino também ficaria constrangido se minha mãe perguntasse isso..

Mas ainda me sinto mal.

- Eu preciso saber! – Ela disse na defensiva. – Se acontecer de Bella engr...

- Não. Ninguém vai ter filho nenhum. – Falei abrindo um sorriso forçado.

- Ah! Então era a primeira vez que vocês... – Ela deixou a frase inacabada.

Me jogue de uma janela e me deixe afogar nas chamas do fogo do inferno.

Não preciso ouvir isso...

- Mãe! – Edward disse horrorizado.

- O que? – Ela disse usando o mesmo tom que ele.

- Não acredito nisso... – Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Certo. Não respondam. – Ela deu de ombros e sorriu largamente pra nós. – Vocês são tão fofos juntos. Espera! Desde quando vocês estão namorando?

- Hm... Há... Um dia. – Edward falou pensativo. – Praticamente um dia.

- E você não me falou, verme? – Ela olhou pra ele horrorizada. – Mães são imprestáveis...

- Calma. – Edward riu. – Eu ia te contar hoje... Se você... Não tivesse chegado... _tão_ cedo.

- Desculpem. – Esme sorriu envergonhada, soltando um risinho baixo.

Deuses.

Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar pra Esme de novo.

...

_Perdão! _

_Desculpem mesmo!_

_Eu ia postar o segundo cap no domingo... Era quase uma e meia e eu abri o fanfiction. Dai ele deu alouka e não abriu _|__

_Sorry!_

_AAAHH!_

_Eu fui ontem no show! Meninas, vocês não fazem idéia do quão perfeito foi._

_Assisti Cavalera Conspiracy, Avenged Sevenfold, Glória, Incubus, CrashDiët e mas algumas bandas._

_Mas não vi Linkin Park, nem Queens of the Stone Age, nem Pixies. Embora eu quisesse. =/_

_Nem sei se vocês vão ler isso, mas tudo bem..._

_Meu primo conseguiu que a gente entrasse na pista premium pelo fundo dos palcos e no final do show do Incubus, nós resolvemos ir embora._

_Detalhe: Quando eu ia entrar no carro (que estava no estacionamento atrás do palco) eu vi o Chester, vocalista do LP, o Brandon Boyd, vocalista do Incubus e mais um monte de integrantes das bandas que estavam lá!_

_Falei com o Brandon e ainda tirei uma foto com ele. Mas ficou na câmera de uma mulher e eu estou esperando que ela me mande._

_Eu estou TÃO, TÃO feliz!_

_Hm, sobre o cap._

_Este é o que eu ia postar no domingo. _

_Ainda têm dois hoje. Certo? ;D_

_Vic P, - Puts! Eu também. Acredito que o nosso__ está guardado fofa. Hauhauhauha_

_Nathy, - AAHH! Obrigada! *-* / Puts, revelação aqui. Revelação¹: Eu também assisto alguns desenhos animados. Huahuahuahauh / Que fique entre nó_

_Twibelo, - Heheheh. Certo, certo. :D_

_Ellen Siobhan, - Obrigada! Revelação²: Eu sou simplesmente apaixonada pelo Robert P e amo mãos masculinas... Sério, primeira coisa que eu olho num homem, são as mãos!_

_Rh, - Own, obrigada! Amei o show. Foi perfeito. :D_

_Bom, acho que é só._

_Vejo vocês mais tarde. :D_

_Espero que gostem do cap. Até mais tarde,:D_


	40. Conversa

_"Deuses._

_Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar pra Esme de novo."_

Ok, ficou um silêncio constrangedor no ar agora.

Esme olha pra mim e pra Edward o tempo todo e fica segurando um risinho malicioso.

E o que eu faço?

- Edward, eu tenho que falar com você sobre a... – Esme começou, parecendo lembrar o objetivo dela afinal.

Opa, hora de vazar...

- Bom, eu vou comer alguma coisa... – Falei me levantando.

- Pode ficar Bella. – Ela sorriu pra mim. – Não é nada demais...

- Não, que isso... É que eu to com fome mesmo. – Sorri e voltei meu caminho até a cozinha.

Primeiro passo:

Verificar o quanto de sangue já perdi depois que minhas bochechas começaram a sangrar e esquecer o nervoso, acalmar os hormônios.

Certo, elas não sangraram.

Segundo passo:

Tomar um copo imenso d'agua e esquecer maldito nervoso que ainda esta aqui, acalmar os hormônios.

Vasculhei nos armários e achei um copo. Procurei na geladeira uma garrafa de água gelada e virei quase metade dela goela a baixo.

Terceiro passo:

Não pensar em Esme como sogra, sentada ao lado do meu namorado.

Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar em outra coisa.

Quarto passo:

Nunca fazer o terceiro passo pensando em Edward Cullen, pois arruína o primeiro e o segundo passo, ou seja, não esquece droga nenhuma e as porcarias dos hormônios gritam de felicidade.

Resultado:

Droga nenhuma além de se entupir de água.

- ... e você tem que ir. – Ou vi Esme falar na sala.

- O que? – Edward perguntou, chocado. – Não quero.

- Filho, precisamos de você... E você está de férias. Nada vai ser perdido.

- Mas eu não quero. Estou bem em Londres.

- Eu sei. Mas seu pai e eu estaremos no Canadá. E você sabe que seu pai não confia em ninguém o suficiente pra mandar até lá.

Edward vai.. pra... longe?

Ah não.

Olha, dá até saudades só de imaginar isso.

Ai meu Deus! Vou desmaiar.

- Mas mãe-

- Edward! Parece até um menino de doze anos!

- Não quero sair daqui mãe... – Ele fez uma voz manhosa. Parecia até que ia começar a fazer birra. – Quero ficar em Londres, perto da Bella e dos meus amig-

- Ah sim! É por causa dela não é? – Esme falou de um jeito que quase me fez rir. – Bella! Querida venha até aqui.

Sai da cozinha segurando o copo de água firmemente nas mãos, já preparada pra que jogassem água na minha cara caso eu desmaiasse.

- Mãe, não faz isso. – Edward revirou os olhos. Segurei um riso e olhei pra Esme.

- Bella, você foi pra fora do país?

- Mãe, ela morava em Forks... – Edward se jogou no sofá dramaticamente e tapou o rosto com uma almofada.

- Ah é. – Esme sorriu. – Você quer ir pra Itália?

HÃ?

COMO?

DESCULPA?

Eu ouvi errado. Pode repetir?

- I-Itália? – Gaguejei e ouvi Edward rosnar pra almofada.

- Sim. – Sorriu me encorajando.

Como assim, 'quer ir pra Itália'?

Nunca vi essas coisas nem em e-mail de vírus...

- Não se sinta pressionada a dizer nada agora. Pode pensar bem. – Ela olhou pra Edward no sofá. – Sei que Edward também vai te ajudar a tomar essa decisão.

Isso significa que se eu for, ele vai.

Isso significa Edward e eu, juntos na Itália...

É realmente tentador.

- Mãe... – Edward gemeu quase em agonia.

Era engraçado ver esse tipo de relacionamento mãe e filho.

E eu ri.

- Certo. – Concordei tomando um gole da água.

- Bom, vou indo. – Esme segurou a bolsa mão e se levantou.

- Já? – Falei.

- Já. Carlisle e eu vamos acertar as coisas pra viagem ao Canadá. – Ela franziu os lábios. Abriu os braços na minha direção e eu me senti na obrigação de abraçá-la.

Não que isso fosse uma coisa chata, longe disso.

- Ah Bella! – Esme falou enquanto eu abraçava sua cintura. – Você é exatamente o que eu esperava que meu filho encontrasse.

- Isso é bom... Não é?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu.

Edward se levantou do sofá e veio abraçar Esme.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde. – Ele sorriu.

Eu sabia.

Apesar de toda essa birra, Edward ia acabar cedendo...

Ele é tão... Fofo!

Me deu até vontede de dizer o quanto eu o amo.

- Edward tocou piano hoje. – Falei a Esme e ela entrou em choque, se afastando de Edward pra olhá-lo.

Oh Jesus!

É agora que a mulher enfarta.

Hm, me arrependi.

Ela ta ficando azul ou é impressão minha?

- Não acredito. – Murmurou em choque. Uffa.

- Acredite. – Ele falou com um sorriso.

- Bella! É você!

- O que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Edward parou de tocar piano faz sete anos sabia? – Ela olhou pra mim e eu balancei a cabeça, negando. – Ele falou que não tinha... A inspiração divina e-

- Mãe, você torna as coisas tão dramáticas. – Edward interrompeu revirando os olhos.

- Certo, ele só disse que não tinha inspiração. E agora, no mesmo dia que ele arruma uma namorada, ele volta a tocar o piano. Você é a inspiração!

Oh meu Deus.

Sente o porte da minha responsabilidade.

_Eu sou a inspiração de Edward._

Sorri.

- Edward é perfeito. – Murmurei olhando pra ele, que revirou os olhos.

- Certo. Hora de Esme ir e deixar os namoradinhos terminarem o que eles tinham começado. – Esme falou abrindo a porta da sala;

Senti minhas bochechas com seu costumeiro latejo.

- Tchau fofuras. – Ela acenou já lá fora e eu fui até o lado de Edward na porta.

Esme era uma boa sogra.

Melhor do que qualquer uma que eu imaginei.

- Usem camisinha! – Ela gritou abrindo a porta do carro.

Certo, talvez ela tivesse algum mínimo defeito afinal.

_Olá minhas maravilhosas e poderosas leitoras. ;D_

_Segue segundo cap do dia. :D_

_Lunna Cullen, - Ri muito com o que você disse. O pior que é verdade. Primeiro eu olho pra ver se a mão é bonita e já aproveito a deixa pra ver se é disponível ou não. HUahuhauhauah_

_Steufss,- Fiel leitora sumida. :P / Eu fui ontem! AAH! Falei mesmo com o Brandon! AAAH! Em inglês! AAAH! Ele é cheiroso! AAAH! Hhauhauah. E o Chester... Cara, ele é lindo! Mas muito, tipo, MUITO MESMO baixinho. Eu quase me senti enormemente gigante quando eu o vi. Fique em choque! E explodindo de felicidade..__ E aí tem gostado dos caps? ;D_

_Vic P, - Aquele tipo de situação que você preferiria estar lavando a louça a estar ali... Huahuahuahauh. Tenso._

_Hm... Deixe-me pensar sobre o que eu tinha pra falar..._

_Ah simmmm!_

_Vocês viram que chegamos as 100 reviews? AAAHH!_

_Tipo, pirei. *-*_

_Amo amo amo vocês._

_Até mais, com o próximo cap com direito a spoiler. ;D_


	41. Já disse?

_"- Usem camisinha! – Ela gritou abrindo a porta do carro._

_Certo, talvez ela tivesse algum mínimo defeito afinal."_

Ficamos olhando o carro de Esme virar a esquina.

Edward encostou a cabeça no batente da porta de olhos fechados e eu tive que me controlar ao máximo pra não deixar mais algumas marcas naquele pescoço lindamente branco.

Oh meu Deus!

Até o pescoço de Edward me enlouquece.

- Me desculpe por isso... – Ele murmurou abaixando o rosto e abrindo um sorriso.

Desculpar pelo o que?

Do seu pescoço?

- Sem problemas. – Falei. Espera! Não! Eu falei do seu pescoço...

– Espera. O que... Desculpar do que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Pela Dona Esme. – Franziu o cenho.

- Sem problemas. – Repeti, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Edward sorriu, me abraçando e juntando os lábios nos meus de leve. Então ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e quebrou nosso beijo.

- Preciso de um banho. – Murmurou se afastando de mim.

Hm...

Saquei.

Ele precisa de um banho.

Que constrangedor...

- Certo. – Murmurei antes de fechar a porta. Abracei a cintura de Edward e fui subindo as escadas sem solta-lo.

- Já disse que você é cheiroso?

- Acho que já. – Ele respondeu rindo. Entrou no quarto e eu o soltei. Ele foi até o closet e voltou segurando uma muda de roupa.

- Você é cheiroso. – Falei de novo, me sentando na cama.

- Já me disseram isso. – Ele sorriu e veio até mim, jogando a roupa que escolheu de lado.

O rosto dele foi se aproximando perigosamente do meu. Os olhos verdes cheios daquele sentimento maravilhoso que eu amava reconhecer quando Edward me olhava.

- Já disse que te amo? – Sussurrou encostando o nariz no meu.

Oh Jesus!

Disse?

Não lembro de nada agora.

- Acho que já. – Falei desviando os olhos dos dele pra boca e depois pros olhos e depois a boca e depois os olhos e...

- Eu te amo. – Ele sorriu triunfante.

- Não. – Discordei e ele franziu o cenho. – Eu te amo.

Edward sorriu torto, daquele jeitinho maravilhoso que eu amava e eu juntei nossos lábios.

Fiquei anestesiada com a forma que nossos lábios se moviam e me mexi pra segurar o cabelo de Edward. Mas logo ele se afastou.

- Sério. Preciso MESMO de um banho. – Ele pegou as roupas do meu lado e deu um selinho demorado em mim antes de ir pro banheiro.

Me controlei ao máximo pra não ir até lá e me oferecer pra tirar as roupas dele.

Credo.

Olha a taradisse se aflorando...

Me joguei na cama de Edward, me cobrindo com o lençol e alcancei o controle da TV no criado mudo da direita. Fiquei trocando de canal feito uma retardada, mexendo os pés inquietamente.

Nunca percebi o quanto assistir TV é chato.

Ou o quanto assistir TV com Edward Cullen tomando banho no outro cômodo é chato...

Demorou uns cinco minutos até que Edward saiu do chuveiro com a maldita toalha na cintura e a outra secando os cabelos.

Parecia até cena de filme. O gostosão sai só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Os músculos cintilando e gritando o quanto ele é gostosão. Os cabelos molhados caindo na testa e...

Ops.

Cabelos molhados na testa me lembram outro momento com Edward.

Hm, será que ele liga se eu puxar acidentalmente essa toalha?

- Você esta vermelha. – Comentou olhando pra mim. – No que esta pensando?

Em você sem essa toalha e perto de mim.

Ah sim.

Minhas malditas bochechas me entregaram.

Credo.

Elas estão tão acostumadas a queimar que eu nem sinto mais?

- Em você. – Falei.

Mentir não ia melhorar droga nenhuma.

Edward parece ter um radar de mentiras.

Ou talvez eu minta mal mesmo.

- O que tem eu? – Perguntou sorrindo e colocando a mão na toalha.

Se ele tirar eu juro que agarro.

Não tire.

- Você... tem... – Me concentrei na mão dele e então...

NÃO!

Ele puxou a toalha e a jogou na poltrona. E aquela cueca preta da Mash, mexeu comigo.

E meu primeiro instinto foi escalar o lençol e ir até a beirada da cama, segurar o pescoço dele e o puxar pra mim. Nossas bocas se encontraram com pressa e eu tratei de puxar o corpo dele pra mim, segurando aqueles ombros largos.

Nós caímos no colchão e Edward pediu passagem com a língua e eu rapidamente concedi. E a dança maravilhosa e já decorada começou de novo.

É magnificamente delicioso.

Então nossos lábios se separaram por falta de ar. Edward encostou a testa na minha e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você tem tudo. – Completei com a respiração tão ofegante quanto a dele e ele riu baixinho.

- Esse banho tem que ter servido pra alguma coisa. – Disse baixinho e o ar quente pinicou meu rosto. Então Edward se afastou, cedo demais, pra terminar de se trocar.

Me deitei de novo, apoiando as costas no encosto da cama e fiquei olhando Edward se trocar. Colocar a blusa, o short e então ele veio pro meu lado, se aconchegando nos travesseiros.

Me deitei ao seu lado e me encostei no travesseiro, o corpo voltado pro dele.

- Porque Itália? – Perguntei.

- Hm. Meu pai tem uma casa na Itália. – Ele começou. – E atualmente a casa é habituada por uns amigos dele... Aro, Caius e mais uma galera esquisita lá. E, ao que parece, houve alguns problemas com a documentação e mais um monte de coisas. E meu pai quer que eu represente os Cullen pra resolver estes problemas. E bem nesta data, meu pai vai ao Canadá com minha mãe, pra uma convenção.

- Ah...

- Não se sinta obrigada a ir Bella. – Ele me olhou sério. – Faça o que quiser. Minha mãe é meio... Atentada.

Eu ri baixinho.

Hm, não sei.

Itália tem umas loironas aguadas e...

Imaginar Edward sozinho lá, nem de longe.

- Eu acho que... – Comecei. – Eu acho que eu vou.

Edward sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Sério?

- Claro. Acha que eu vou deixar um homem desse porte andando sozinho pelas ruas da Itália? De jeito nenhum! – Falei chegando com o corpo mais perto dele e ele riu baixinho.

- Você é absurda. – Edward passou a mão pela minha cintura.

- Meu namorado diz isso o tempo todo. – Franzi os lábios e ele riu de novo.

- Seu namorado é um homem de sorte.

- Não tanto quanto a sua namorada. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Acha que podemos chamar Alice e Jasper? – Ele comentou com um sorriso empolgado.

Alice na Itália.

Alice e Itália, juntas.

- Claro! – Concordei retribuindo o sorriso.

- Emmett e Rose?

- Claro. Quero só ver a cara de Emmett quando tiver que falar com italianos... – Murmurei e nós rimos.

- Espera! – Parei, me sentindo enormemente curiosa com uma coisa que passou pela minha mente – Você fala italiano?

- Italiano, francês e inglês. – Ele sorriu tímido.

O QUE?

_Meu namorado é o melhor. Meu namorado é o melhor. Meu namorado é o melhor. _- Cantarolei mentalmente

AAAH!

- Não acredito! – Falei em choque.

- Acredite. – Edward sorriu.

- Você também sabe andar a cavalo e lutar esgrima? – Perguntei.

- Esgrima não. – Ele pareceu confuso. – Por quê?

- Príncipes costumam ser assim. Falam em várias línguas, são lindos, maravilhosos, cheirosos e andam a cavalo e lutam esgrima.

Edward caiu na gargalhada e aproximou o rosto do meu ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é absurdamente inacreditável. – Sussurrou rindo.

..

_Boa noite! _

_Segue último cap do dia. _

_Vic P, - Hm, meio explicado no cap, mas eu vou dar um spoiler mas em baixo. Leia, ou não. ;D_

_Twibelo, - Não fui no show do Kings. Esse foi no domingo. Eu fui ontem, segunda. =/ | Queria muito ter assistido KOL mas nem deu. =/_

_Nathy, - Hahuahuah. Sogras... TscTsc. HAUHAUHAUHA_

_HM, o spoiler né?_

**_Não leia se não quiser :]_**

**Spoiler:** Seguinte meninas. Essa viagem a Itália tem um significado enorme pra história. Envolve um pouco dos pais da Bella e algumas lágrimas. Ou seja, vai ter um draminha.

Ok, vai ter O drama.

Vai ter Alice, Emmett, Rose e Jasper. Principalmente Edward! Tipo, Edward loucamente...

Eu espero arrancar lágrimas de vocês. Huahuahuahauh

E isso está próximo. 

_Fim do spoiler. Há!_

_Então é isso. Aproveitem o cap e vejo vocês amanhã._

_Beijos :*_


	42. Me conte mais

"_Edward caiu na gargalhada e aproximou o rosto do meu ainda com o sorriso nos lábios._

_- Você é absurdamente inacreditável. – Sussurrou rindo"_

- Hm, me diga. Você aprendeu a falar italiano como? – Perguntei interessada. Os dedos brincando distraidamente com a gola da blusa dele.

- Uma velha amiga da família me ensinou. – Ele fez uma careta.

Opa.

Velha amiga?

- Como assim? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- O que?

- 'Uma velha amiga'. – Repeti e ele apertou os lábios, visivelmente segurando um riso.

- Tânia. – Ele falou franzindo nariz e fazendo uma careta.

Hm.

Tânia.

Não gosto desse nome.

- Vocês namoraram. – Afirmei.

Eu sei só pela cara que ele fez quando falou dela.

- Não foi um namoro... Só um mês...

Sabia!

Tipo, só transaram loucamente.

No mínimo.

- Ah. – Ergui as sobrancelhas e franzi os lábios.

Será que ele captou?

- Bella! Não! Não é nada disso mocinha. A gente só... ficou. – E a careta voltou.

- Ah.

Ficar na minha terra ainda significa transar loucamente.

- Bella! – Edward revirou os olhos. – Não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando.

Sei...

- Bella? – Edward chamou procurando meus olhos com os dele. Eu estava olhando pras minhas mãos na blusa dele, agora exatamente paradas.

O que?

Não gosto de 'Tânia'.

Nome de roda bolsinha da esquina!

Mentira.

Conheço Tânia's legais.

Mas essa exala uma energia de puta.

E olha que eu nem conheci a vadia!

Deuses...

Devo estar soltando fumacinha pela orelha.

- Calma! Ele nem deve se lembrar de mim mais. – Ele revirou os olhos. Olhei pra ele por uns cinco segundos e percebi que era verdade. – Não aconteceu nem um terço do que aconteceu com você.

Certo, eles não tinham transado.

Isso era bom...

Pelo menos pra mim.

- Ela morreu? – Juro que me controlei ao máximo pra não soltar essa pergunta idiota, mas não deu certo.

Edward arregalou os olhos e então caiu numa gargalhada medonha.

Essa nem Emmett superaria.

- Não... Acho que não. – Sussurrou.

- Ah!

Ficou um clima meio tenso no ar.

Que bosta hein?

Pra que eu abro a porra da boca?

- E seus namorados? – Perguntou olhando pra mim. – Os do colégio.

- O que têm eles?

- Me fale sobre eles...

Hm, 'eles' sugere mais de um não é?

Merda.

- Um só. Por duas semanas. – Falei e ele abriu a boca num O.

- Você vai me largar daqui a duas semanas? – Perguntou perplexo.

Que isso fofo!

Não te largo nem em duzentos anos!

- Não. – Falei e ele riu baixinho. – Mike é só... estranho demais pra se relacionar.

- Mike. – Ele estreitou os olhos e então eles se abriram em choque. – O Newton? Mike Newton?

Ué?

- Yeap. Você conheceu?

- Claro! – Ele gargalhou de novo. – Emmett e eu odiávamos o Newton.

- Por quê?

- Newton quebrou o primeiro vídeo game que Emm e eu compramos com nossa mesada. – Ele fez um biquinho.

Que triste.

Mentira.

Se eu fosse o Newton, também quebraria.

Mas eu sou menina e odeio vídeo games.

Isso não se encaixa ao Mike.

Será que ele é uma menina?

Que merda. Olha as coisas que eu penso...

- Que horror.

- Daí nós perseguimos ele até o colegial. Era o máximo. A gente sempre bolava uns planos malignos pra assustar ele. Newton era um bocó. – Ele fez uma careta. – Sem ofensas...

- Ofensas à vontade. – Sorri e ele riu.

- Nós descobrimos que ele acreditava em fantasmas. E esse era nosso ponto chave! – Sorriu triunfante.

Perceba que a história de namorados foi facilmente esquecida e o foco agora é o quanto Mike é idiota.

- Enfim, porque Mike foi seu escolhido? – Perguntou.

Merda. E eu achei que tinha escapado;

- Não foi... – Dei de ombros. – Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura. É o que dizem...

- Vocês... ficaram juntos? – Ele perguntou e eu percebi que estava escondendo uma careta.

Ficaram juntos agora sim significa transar.

To me sentindo uma puta falando 'transar' toda hora.

Soa meio... Sei lá. Safadinha. Credo!

Enfim...

Eu odiava contato físico extremo com Mike.

Não faço nem questão de imaginar porque eu tive a idiota idéia de dar uma chance a ele...

- Não. – Respondi com uma careta. – Mike não era o cara certo.

- Ah! – Edward pareceu curioso com alguma coisa. – Quem foi o cara certo?

Puta que pariu.

Ele ta mesmo me perguntando com quem eu tive a primeira transa?

Minhas bochechas queimaram e eu segurei o impulso de colocar a mão nelas pra ver estava sangrando.

- Com um outro cara. Um namorado rebelde que eu tive aos dezenove. – Falei com uma careta. – Mas ele não foi o cara certo afinal...

Foi a pior primeira vez da vida de qualquer ser humano.

Deu tudo errado.

Ele não conseguia encaixar a camisinha e foram quatro tentativas.

Uma grudou no teto, a outra enroscou na lâmpada da luminária e outra bateu no olho dele com tudo.

Foi tão engraçado que ele quase broxou quando eu comecei a rir.

E depois, quando começou mesmo, foi aquela coisa amarga e sem graça.

Eu preferia pensar nas provas da faculdade, a me conscientizar de que ele estava ali comigo.

- Foi ruim? – Perguntou com uma careta.

- Foi péssimo. Nada deu certo e ele perdeu quatro batalhas pro próprio 'amigo'. – Era terrivelmente constrangedor comentar isso com Edward, mas a forma como ele levava de boa me fez rir com ele. – E quem foi a garota certa?

- Não foi a garota certa. – Ele fez uma careta. – Aos dezesseis anos com uma menina dois anos mais velha. Foi... estranho.

E eu ri.

Dezesseis?

Que rápido...

- Estranho?

- Foi horrível.

- Sério?

- Foi péssimo.

- Deuses...

Deve ter sido ruim mesmo...

- Foi desastroso.

- Credo.

- Foi dentro de um carro. – Ele fez uma cara de tipo 'Que porra foi essa que eu fiz?' e eu cai na gargalhada.

- Ok, chega de falar sobre relacionamentos. – Falei quando recuperei o ar e ele riu mais ainda.

- Vamos falar sobre você. – Ele sugeriu.

- Minha vida é sem emoções. Desculpe. – Fiz uma careta.

- Certo. Perguntas fáceis. – Ele pensou. – Já fumou?

- Já. – Concordei. – Mas não gostei.

- Já... – Pensou de novo. Ele fica tão fofo fazendo esse biquinho e estreitando os olhos pro nada. – Hm, com quantos anos você deu o primeiro beijo.

- Ah... Doze. – Falei. – Jogando verdade ou desafio.

Edward riu.

- Já fumou? – Perguntei.

- Já.

- Primeiro beijo?

- Aos quatorze.

- Nossa! – Fiquei indignada.

Primeiro beijo aos quatorze e perdeu a virgindade aos dezesseis?

Edward é diferente ao final de contas...

- Já falsificou identidade?

- Quatro vezes. – Ele falou triunfante.

- Sério?

- Seríssimo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você já falsificou?

- Já. Duas vezes, na mesma boate. – Fiz uma careta. – Na segunda vez meu pai apareceu por lá e me deu duas semanas de castigo.

Edward riu alto.

- Já usou drogas? – Perguntei e ele me olhou com uma cara absurda.

- Eu tenho cara de drogado?

- Não.

Você tem o rosto mais lindo e perfeito do mundo.

- Então por que...?

- Só pra ter mais perguntas. – Ri com ele.

..

_Boa noite lindezas!_

_Cap só pra conhecer mais sobre os personagens, sei lá... Não tava muito a fim de escrever algo muito profundo hoje._

_HUAHUAH_

_Sorry, não vou responder as reviews agora, porque tenho aula de violão. Mas no segundo cap eu respondo tudo!_

_Aproveitem,_

_Até mais :)_


	43. Aquafresh?

"_- Então por que...?_

_- Só pra ter mais perguntas. – Ri com ele."_

...

- Certo, certo. – Murmurei. – Hm, me conte uma coisa que você nunca contou pra ninguém e que ninguém provavelmente sabe.

Edward ficou pensativo de novo.

- Primeira vez que eu fui numa montanha russa eu vomitei.

Eu ri.

- E você? –Ele perguntou.

- Eu já atirei com a arma do meu pai.

- Meu Deus! – Ele estava indignado. – Você matou alguém?

Eu ri alto.

- Não. Só atirei... E quebrei a janela da sala. Meu pai ficou furioso. – Franzi o nariz e Edward riu alto.

Lembro até hoje.

Eu peguei a arma gigante do meu pai e fiquei a segurando nas mãos enquanto ele e minha mãe conversavam na cozinha.

Cara, ela era tão grande e prateada.

Parecia daqueles filmes do James Bond.

Era mágico!

Então eu apontei a arma pra janela e fechei um olho, como se estivesse mirando no vaso de flores brega da minha mãe e bem na hora que eu fingia apertar o gatilho, meu pai gritou um 'BELLA! NÃO TOCA NISSO!' e meu dedo escorregou inocentemente, mirando precisamente na janela.

O que?

Uma menina de dez anos não pode brincar de bandidinho?

Eu gostava de adrenalinas.

E eu fui a primeira pessoa que atirou com a arma de Charlie.

Sente só a potência da menina. Yeah!

- Você sente saudade deles? – Edward perguntou, agora sério e minha risada foi diminuindo pra um sorriso conformado.

- Muita! Meu pai sempre quis que eu fosse médica. – Comentei. – E quando eu disse que ia fazer oncologia, ele quase explodiu de felicidade.

Edward sorriu, daquele jeito fofo e delicado que praticamente fala 'Sinto muito'.

- Sinto muito. – Murmurou mexendo no meu cabelo e eu sorri.

- Eu também.

Ah não!

Odeio esse clima tenso e dramático de novela mexicana.

- Mas diga! Já quebrou algum osso? – Puxei assunto de novo.

- Já. Quebrei os dedos da mão esquerda e os da mão direita, duas vezes.

OMG!

Ele por acaso ainda tem dedos sobrando?

Puxei as mãos dele e as olhei de perto.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sério.

- Credo! Como você conseguiu isso?

- Os da mão esquerda eu quebrei tocando piano.

- Todos os dedos?

- Só o polegar e o indicador.

- Como você conseguiu isso?

- A proteção do teclado caiu com força na minha mão. – Ele fez uma careta. – Duas vezes.

Deve ter doído.

Credo!

Eu quebro minha unha e reclamo duas vidas, imagina quebrar os dedos da mão esquerda duas vezes?

- E os da direita?

- Brigas. – Deu de ombros.

Brigas.

Brigas me lembram Bobbin's Pub.

E isso me lembra cervejas.

E cerveja me lembra socos.

E logo voltamos às brigas, que agora me lembra Edward e eu na praça.

Praça me lembra um desfecho maravilhoso na cama de Edward.

E tudo isso faz minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Qual a coisa mais estranha que te aconteceu? – Edward perguntou, os braços se aconchegando na minha cintura.

- Ganhei uma bicicleta numa promoção. – Falei e ele uniu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso devia ser bom né?

- E foi. Só que eu nem estava participando da promoção.

Edward riu, os dentinhos lindinhos e branquinhos a mostra mais uma vez.

Será que ele usa Aquafresh?

Cara! Amo Aquafresh...

Tem um cheiro bom.

E um gosto melhor ainda.

Hm que vontade de provar...

- Ta com fome? – Ele perguntou lambendo os lábios.

Com você fazendo isso...

- To.

Mentira.

Desculpa. Não to com essa fome que você ta pensando.

- Vamos descer pra comer alguma coisa?

- Não... – Fiz uma voz manhosa e ele ficou confuso.

Olha, até você franzindo o cenho pra mim, está me descontrolando.

- Mas...

- Você usa Aquafresh?

Isso saiu mesmo da minha boca?

Porque parece aquelas cantadas de mil novecentos e cinqüenta e dois.

- Não sei. – Ele estava completamente confuso. – Acho que sim.

Sabia!

Sente esse cheiro maravilhoso que sai da boca de Edward.

Aquafresh parece até trident de hortelã.

Amo trident.

Mentira.

Amo motivos pra amar a boca de Edward.

Principalmente quando ele esta na minha...

Me aproximei inconscientemente, pra sentir o cheiro e ele pareceu afundar na confusão.

É claro.

Ninguém deve ter se aproximado tanto do rosto dele só pra sentir o cheiro da pasta de dente.

Pode falar, devo parecer uma psicopata.

- Bella?

- Ah desculpa! – Me afastei com um sorriso bobo envergonhado e libertei uma das mãos da gola da camisa dele e cocei o pescoço.

- O que...? – Ele parou, completamente confuso.

- Gosto de Aquafresh. – Sorri feito idiota. – Tem gosto de trident de hortelã.

Edward ficou parado olhando pra mim e então começou a rir feito bobo.

Riscaram o 'psicopata' da minha cara e agora ta escrito 'palhaça'.

- Você sabe que eu não entendo nada do que você fala às vezes? Parecem várias continuações de coisas que você pensa e não diz. – Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Mas na verdade é isso mesmo. Eu sempre penso muita coisa;

- E me conta só cinqüenta por cento. – Ele franziu o nariz. – Editado.

- Não tanto.

- Editado sim.

- Ok, às vezes.

- Me conta.

- O que?

- O que você tava pensando...

- Quando?

- Agora Bella.

- Agora mesmo?

- É.

- Em nada. – Menti desviando os olhos.

- Bella! Mentira!

Edward por acaso tem um detector de mentiras embutido na testa?

- No que você estava pensando? – Perguntou de novo.

- Em muitas coisas...

Mentira.

- Mentira.

Qual é?

Ele lê mentes agora?

- O que?

- O que do que? – Edward estava visivelmente confuso.

- Da mentira.

- Bella! Você esta me confundindo.

Eu sei.

Também estou me confundindo.

- Isso ta confuso. – Fiz uma careta e acabei rindo com ele.

- Vai, fala. O que você estava pensando...

- Gosto do seu sorriso, e do seu hálito. – Falei e ele segurou o impulso de franzir a sobrancelha e esperou que eu continuasse. – E seu hálito me lembra trident. E isso me lembra Aquafresh.

Ou Aquafresh e trident sejam as desculpas pra amar sua boca.

- Ah. Entendi. – Sorriu.

- E... – Enfatizei e ele fechou os lábios numa linha forçada.

Oh Jesus.

Pra que uma boca dessa?

- Eu estava pensando mais alguma coisa que eu não quero falar. – Fiz uma careta.

Sabe, prefiro mostrar.

É sempre mais produtivo.

Juntei nossas bocas e pude sentir Edward sorrir de canto.

É, definitivamente é Aquafresh.

Mas só pra ter certeza, deixei que Edward aprofundasse nosso beijo. E eu pude sentir cada pequeno sabor daquela boca.

Delícia.

- Você não vai falar?

- Já mostrei. – Sorri, fechando os olhos e franzindo o nariz. Edward riu baixinho.

- Por isso você estava vermelha?

Não.

Eu estava vermelha porque eu me lembrei de você bem mais próximo de mim.

Tipo BEM mais próximo do que você acha.

- É. – Menti. Ele estreitou os olhos e abriu um meio sorriso.

- Mentira.

AHHHH!

- Vamos começar tudo de novo. – Falei e ele riu.

- E vamos acabar com esse seu último pensamento que te fez ficar vermelha. – Ele falou, deduzindo. – Eu arrisco.

Opa.

Pensando assim...

- Podemos começar... – Ele falou, puxando meu corpo pra mais perto do dele.

- Ou podemos ir logo pro final. – Falei com um sorriso bobo e ele logo entendeu o que eu disse e juntou nossas bocas de novo.

...

_Boa noite fofoletes da vida da escritora mais abobada do mundo!_

_E aí fofuras, como estão? *-*_

_Desculpem não postar ontem. Meu professor de violão se empolgou e quando a aula acabou, nem cheguei perto do computador._

_Esperem que goste do cap. ;D_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

_Rh, - AAH! Quando o drama estiver próximo, eu aviso ok? Eai, como foi o show? *-* Aproveitou bastante? Conte tudo! :D_

_Lunna Cullen,- Itália, Itália... hauhauhauha._

_Nathy,- Jura? Eu vivo fazendo isso. HUahuahuah / Minha irmã acha que eu sou uma retardada por ler coisas e rir pra um computador, mas ninguém realmente nos entende. Hhauahah_

_Ellen Siobhan,- Ownt, obrigada! Sei lá, eu tento deixar um ar meio cômico na fic. Adoro comédias. Elaine, obrigada. HUAHAUHA. Ué, ela nunca deixou reviews aqui né? Hm, to sabendo... HHUAHUAHUAH, Brincadeira. Obrigada mesmo! Fofas. *-* / Alías, eu li sua fic. Achei super legal! Adorei mesmo. :D_

_Hoje eu posto o segundo cap nem que seja as três e quinze da manhã. hauhauhauah_

_Deixem suas reviews sobre o cap e..._

_Até mais. :D_


	44. Itália?

"_- Podemos começar... – Ele falou, puxando meu corpo pra mais perto do dele._

_- Ou podemos ir logo pro final. – Falei com um sorriso bobo e ele logo entendeu o que eu disse e juntou nossas bocas de novo."_

Edward rolou pra cima de mim e eu agarrei seus ombros enquanto nos beijávamos.

Ah, eu adoro sentir o peso de Edward em cima de mim.

Tem uma sensação de proteção e aconchego.

Os lábios sempre macios e viciosos. E a língua era o caminho traçado pra minha redenção mental.

Eu não pensava em nada que tivesse sentido.

Só em Edward.

Senti a mão dele deslizar pela minha perna e eu ergui a blusa um pouco, só pra deslizar as mãos pela a barriga perfeita dele e...

- AAAH! SAFADINHOS! – Ouvi Emmett gritar em algum lugar e Edward caiu de lado na cama gemendo em frustração;

Puta que pariu.

O que acontece hoje hein?

Primeiro a sogra, depois Emmett acompanhado de Rose, Alice e Jasper.

Tipo, HELLO!

Posso saber o que todos vieram fazer no quarto de Edward?

Bem na hora em que nós íamos começar o que não terminamos hoje cedo...

To achando que fizeram macumba pra mim.

- Puta que pariu! Que porra é essa na minha casa? – Edward gritou irritado. – Todo mundo entra, todo mundo sai...

- Ixi nervosinho. Relaxa. – Emmett se jogou na cama, entre nós dois.

- Emmett levanta essa bunda daí! – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Vocês dois hein? Não perdem tempo! – Ouvi Alice falar e quando olhei, ela praticamente arrastava Jasper pra dentro do quarto.

- Jasper! Entra logo!

- Prefiro ficar aqui fora, a nunca mais conseguir olhar pra esses dois ai...

- Eles não estão... – Rose deixou a frase inacabada.

- Mas estavam. – Emmett cochichou mexendo os cotovelos pra cutucar Edward e eu.

- Não sei não. Melhor ficar aqui... – Jasper disse ainda na porta.

- Ta todo mundo vestido. – Emmett gritou, depois olhou pra Edward com um olhar malicioso. – Bella ainda não tinha arrancado suas calças né?

Peguei o travesseiro e tampei na cara de Emmett.

Esse é um ser humano que devia sofrer mutações neurológicas!

- Emmett, você é um bosta! – Apertei o travesseiro na cara dele e tentei deixa-lo sem ar, mas ele se livrou da minha força com facilidade.

- Bella! Agressiva! – Me olhou como se fosse o inocente mais purificado do mundo.

Filho de uma desgraça.

- Emmett. Para de ser inconveniente. – Edward revirou os olhos, dando um belo dum tapa na nuca dele.

Edward, meu herói. (?)

Me leve pra outro lugar e vamos terminar o que esses jumentos castrados não deixam...

- Inco o que? – Emmett perguntou.

- Inconveniente. – Rose repetiu.

- Que isso?

- Você, seu pereba. – Bati na cabeça dele. Alice finalmente conseguiu trazer Jasper pra dentro do quarto.

- Vai falar agora? – Perguntei a Edward, falando sobre a viagem e ele logo entendeu.

É claro que ele entendeu.

Ele é lindo, gostoso, cheiroso, inteligente...

- Pode ser.

- Digam tudo! Não escondam nada! – Alice bateu palminhas e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Edward e eu vamos... Viajar. – Comecei, ignorando o 'aahm, viajar,sei' de Emmett.

- No mês que vem. – Edward completou. Caramba! Mês que vem já!– E nós... Pensamos que...

- Que...? – Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Curiosos...

- Que talvez vocês quisessem ir pra Itália...

- Com a gente. – Edward completou sorrindo e então, Alice ficou roxa, rosa, vermelha e por último azul.

E ela caiu pra trás, mole e aparentemente desmaiada.

Ah qual é?

Que mente fraca.

Por sorte, Jasper a segurou antes que ela caísse feito jaca podre no chão.

Parecia mesma uma jaca podre.

Se bem que jacas são meio verdes...

E moles...

E meio fedidas.

Sei lá, odeio jacas.

- Jura? – Rose perguntou com Emmett, empolgados.

Safadões.

Já iam realizar fantasias sexuais nos barquinhos de Veneza...

- Claro. – Edward sorriu.

- Itália... It...Itália. – Ouvi Alice murmurar.

Parecia até que ela tinha fumado dez quilos de maconha.

Trafico de drogas explicaria muitas coisas estranhas de Alice...

Enfim,

Será que ela fuma?

- ITÁLIA! – Alice gritou tão alto, que até Emmett pulou de susto. Ela se sentou, os olhos brilhando e as mãos juntas debaixo do queixo. – Nós vamos pra Itália. Moda, luxo, glamour, compras, dinheiro. Tudo!

- Isso é um sim? – Perguntei inutilmente.

- Não. É um 'obviamente'. – Alice bateu palminhas de novo.

Até parece que ela tem dois anos e bate palmas toda vez que o palhacinho feliz tira uma moeda da orelha dela.

- Jasper? Emmett? – Edward perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, quase num desafio. – Rose?

- Claro que eu vou. – Emmett abriu um sorrio malicioso pra Rose e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Pois é.

Fetiches serão realizados nessa viagem.

- Se Alice vai... Eu vou. – Jasper deu de ombros.

..

_Boa madruga meninas._

_São 1:52 da manhã e eu estou postando o segundo cap. Huahuahuah_

_Sorry pelo horário._

_Sorry pelo cap light._

_Twibelo,- Huahuahauha eu ri._

_Laine,- Aeeww! Obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo! É muito bom saber que vocês amam tipo, loucamente minha fic. Continuem sempre postando o que vocês acham e tals. Estimula pra carama. Muitíssmo obrigada. *-*_

_Nathy,- O mundo é tão imenso. Tanta coisa pra gente descobrir... Mas a Aquafresh tem no carrefour. q HAUHuahuah. É muito boa. Eu amo. HAHUAHUAHA_

_Bom, até amanhã._

_Beijos :*_


	45. Chocolate

"_- Se Alice vai... Eu vou. – Jasper deu de ombros."_

..

- Certo. Todo mundo vai. Mas antes, eu quero perguntar uma coisa... – Edward dizia com um sorriso irônico então ele fechou a cara e olhou pra Emmett. – PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊS INVADIRAM A PORRA DA CASA?

Isso mesmo Edward!

Bota ordem nessa merda!

- Foi idéia do Emmett. – Jasper, Rose e Alice disseram num coro, erguendo os braços em defesa.

E porque eu não o me surpreendi?

Porque Emmett é um babaca.

Ele sempre vai ter as idéias mais idiotas que nem o idiota mais idiota do mundo já pensou.

Isso se Emmett não for o idiota mais idiota.

- O que? – Emmett falou inocentemente quando todos olharam pra ele. – Eu toquei a campainha, mas ela ta quebrada! E a porta tava destrancada! A culpa é de vocês! E se uma criança de dez anos entrasse e visse vocês dois nessa pegação? Isso é desrespeito!

- Puta que pariu Emmett! Pra que uma criança de dez anos ia entrar aqui? – Edward estava vermelho de raiva. – Na minha casa às sete e quinze da noite?

Pois é. Não tinha porra de sentido nenhum.

Mas foi Emmett quem disse mesmo.

Nunca ia fazer sentido.

- Aliás, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Sabe como é... – Jasper começou, com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- É que... – Alice continuou.

- Emmett falou que Edward tinha chocolate em creme na geladeira e a gente veio filar a bóia. – Rose falou sem pausas e sorrindo. Alice, Jasper e Emmett a olharam com a maior cara de desacreditados.

Sinto que Rose falou a única coisa que não era pra ser dita.

- Deuses... – Murmurei revirando os olhos.

- Peguem a droga do creme na geladeira e-

- Vem Bella! A gente pode por o creme de chocolate na bolacha de... – Alice começou a tagarelar, interrompendo Edward e me puxando pra fora da cama.

NÃÃO!

Eu quero ficar.

Estiquei a mão na direção de Edward dramaticamente enquanto Alice me puxava pra fora do quarto e a última coisa que eu vi foi Edward batendo na cabeça de Emmett e o jogando pra fora da cama.

Mas que bosta hein?

Será que ninguém ali percebe que eles interromperam um momento intimamente perfeito com Edward?

Idiotas.

- Allie, você não acha que pode pegar o creme e voltar pra minha casa, tipo... – Falei parando no corredor e cruzando os braços. - ...SAIR DAQUI!

- Tarde demais Bella! – Emmett falou saindo do quarto com Rose e Jasper e logo Edward saiu com uma careta frustrada que quase me fez rir.

Quase.

Até porque eu ainda estou irritada.

Emmett me abraçou e eu sumi naqueles braços enormes.

- Me solta seu gorila! – Tentei de alguma forma socar aqueles músculos exagerados e ele acabou me soltando.

Não que eu tivesse força suficiente pra fazer ele se afastar de mim, mas tudo bem...

- Chega! – Alice gritou, impaciente. – Vamos logo comer.

E desceu as escadas com Emmett, Jasper e Rose.

Edward olhou bem pra mim, com aquela cara de 'Esses merdas entraram aqui porque queriam chocolate' e eu ri.

Edward riu comigo e se aproximou de mim, me empurrando contra a parede.

Os lábios deslizaram pelo meu rosto e eu tremi.

- Você acha muito mal educado se nós nos trancarmos no quarto e deixarmos que eles queimem a casa? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Nem um pouco. – Falei mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Edward aproximou nossas bocas, mas antes que nossos lábios encostassem, vi alguém se encostar a parede no fim do corredor.

- Não sei se vocês querem minha opinião, mas eu acho muito feio isso. Seus pais não deram educaç-

- EMMETT! – Edward gritou antes de começar a correr atrás dele.

Emmett desceu as escadas e a correria começou.

Desci as escadas me controlando ao máximo pra não fazer merda.

Tipo, expulsar todo mundo daqui não é uma má idéia, é?

Seria bem mal educado, mas...

Foda-se.

- Hm! Vocês fizeram waffles aqui? – Jasper perguntou na cozinha e eu ignorei Emmett fugindo de Edward, girando pela mesinha de centro na sala.

- Não acredito que vocês ainda estão aqui. – Falei com uma careta.

- É claro que nós estamos. – Alice sorriu.

- AAAAHHHH! – Emmett gritou da sala e quando eu olhei, foi inevitável não cair numa gargalhada sonora. Logo todos estavam ao meu lado.

A sala era uma bagunça só. Sofás jogados pros lados e tudo fora do lugar. Emmett estava no chão, enrolado no tapete e com só o rosto a mostra.

Parecia mais um porco assado.

Tipo aqueles que tribos indígenas colocam entre dois espetinhos e acendem uma fogueira em baixo, sabe?

Enfim,

Edward estava sentado em cima do tapete, segurando uma almofada nas mãos.

- Me solta Edward! Eu juro que quebro seu piano em vinte e jogo no ferro velho! – Emm ameaçou se debatendo.

Como que Edward fez isso?

Não faço idéia.

Mas foi legal.

- Fala de novo o que você disse! – Edward falou, tentando parecer sério entre as risadas.

Opa, perdi uma fala maliciosa de Emmett?

- Você e a Bella só querem que a gente saia, pra que vocês possam reproduzir mini-Edward's e mini-Bella's! Vocês vão fazer sexo sem proteção só pra mostrar o quanto vocês são rebeldes e feitos para o mundo. – Emm gritou, fazendo pirraça.

QUE DIABOS É ISSO?

Idiota.

Eu posso matar Emmett com facadas não posso?

Edward tampou a almofada na cara de Emmett e ele fechou os olhos.

- EDWARD!

- Emmett! Refaz essa merda de frase!

- Você e Bella são virgens puritanos de família judia e só aceitam sexo depois do casamento! Feliz? Agora me solta! – Emmett se debateu de novo.

- Emmett! Faz essa porra direito! – Edward bateu com a almofada na cara de Emmett de novo.

- EDWARD! PARA COM ESSA MERDA!

- Faz essa porra direito! – Edward repetiu.

- Edward é gay e Bella é lésbica! Eles odeiam contato com o sexo oposto e amam baladinhas GLS. – Emmett gritou, todo birrento. Se debateu mais uma vez.

AAAH!

Emmett é um bosta.

Eu devia afogá-lo numa privada usada.

Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Cala boca seu merda! – Gritei me estressando. Jasper caiu na gargalhada com Rose e Allie atrás de mim.

São tudo bostas.

- Gay é o seu passado! – Edward bateu na cabeça dele mais uma vez. – Fala logo viado!

- Viado não. – Emmett falou, todo na defensiva.

- Faz essa porra direito e eu te solto.

- Você e Bella querem ter um tempo a sós. Só. – Emmett falou todo cauteloso e Edward saiu de cima dele. – E depois vem a parte da reprodução.

Edward bateu na cabeça de Emmett mais uma vez antes de deixar que ele saísse do chão.

- Arruma a sala! – Edward apontou pro sofá e veio na nossa direção.

- AAH! Ta bom gatinho. Já ta arrumadinho. – Emmett ironizou, se levantando do chão depois de desenrolar do tapete. – Pode voltar aqui, que eu não fiz a merda sozinho.

Emmett é igualzinho um menino de cinco anos.

Tudo nele me lembra um menino de cinco anos.

TUDO!

Covinhas, as frases idiotas que ele fala, as atitudes de tipo 'eu não fiz sozinho, então me ajude'...

Edward foi até lá, suspirando e revirando os olhos. E eu controlei minha risada.

Parecem dois meninos.

Os dois começaram a arrumar tudo e eu voltei pra cozinha.

- O que vão fazer aí? – Perguntei a Alice, que mexia em todos os armários.

Perceba que EU que sou a NAMORADA de Edward só abri o armário pra pegar um copo de água. E Alice, que é bem menos próxima de Edward está analisando praticamente todo o estoque de comida que ele tem, como se fosse a casa dela.

A vida é uma coisa estranha.

Ou Alice é estranha.

Certo, Alice é estranha.

Ok, Alice é drogada.

Ainda estou cogitando o tráfico de maconha...

Explica muita coisa mesmo.

- Bella! Onde tem leite condensado? – Alice perguntou, impaciente.

- Não sei...

- Como não sabe? – Me olhou incrédula.

Não sabendo ué.

Eu não moro aqui fofa.

- Não sei Alice. – Repeti, revirando os olhos.

Opa, leite condensado?

Pra que?

Ai meu Deus...

- Pra que leite condensado? – Perguntei.

- Pra fazer brigadeiro. – Ela sorriu pra mim.

Senti meu sangue borbulhar.

Eles vêm aqui procurando o maldito chocolate em creme e agora Alice quer...

Fazer...

BRIGADEIRO?

- O QUE? – Minha voz saiu duas vezes mais alta. – Você decidiu que vai.. FAZER BRIGADEIRO?

- É. – Alice disse naturalmente.

NÃO ACREDITO!

AAAAH!

EU VOU MATAR ALICE COM UM TIRO NO MEIO DA TESTA!

Hoje to no espírito!

- Você não vai fazer brigadeiro aqui. – Falei controlando a droga do estresse. Fui até a geladeira e peguei o pote de chocolate em creme.

- Hã? – Alice pareceu confusa.

- Faça isso lá em casa. – Falei calmamente, indo até Alice e a empurrando pra fora da cozinha.

- Mas Bel-

- Sem 'mas'. – A empurrei pra sala. Jasper e Rose vieram logo atrás.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Emmett perguntou, interrompendo uma conversa com Edward.

- VOCÊS, - Enfatizei – Vão pra minha casa. – Falei abrindo a porta da sala.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Porque tem leite condensado lá. E aqui está o chocolate que vocês queriam. – Entreguei o potinho na mão de Emmett e o empurrei pra fora junto com Alice, Jasper e Rose.

- Mas Bel-

- Tchau fofos! – Fechei a porta com um sorriso irônico e me virei pra Edward com uma careta.

Edward caiu na gargalhada.

- Você é absurda. – Comentou balançando a cabeça e puxando minha mão pra que nossos corpos se encontrassem.

..

_Boa tarde lindas!_

_Desculpem não aparecer ontem._

_Tive uns problemas familiares por aqui. =/_

_Enfim..._

_Espero que gostem do cap. _

_Rh,- Hhauhauah. Ri horrores aqui. Ai é tão bom passar por esses momentos marcantes e perfeitos né? Eu amo isso! auhauhah_

_Lunna Cullen,- Que venha a Itália! \o/_

_Bom, se der posto mais um ainda hoje._

_Não esqueçam das reviews!_

_Até mais (:_


	46. Me tenha

**Aviso: Lemon.**

**Você aí.**

**Caro leitor que por acaso odeia leitura sobre lemons e acha que eles broxam a história, não leia. qq**

**Este cap é narrado por vosso querido, amado e gostoso Edward Cullen.**

**Achei que já estavam cansados da Bella. Huahuhauaha**

**Vejo vocês lá embaixo, aproveitem o cap. :***

"_- Você é absurda. – Comentou balançando a cabeça e puxando minha mão pra que nossos corpos se encontrassem."_

**Edward PDV.**

- Não entendo vocês dois... – Emmett falou, empurrando o sofá pro lugar de antes.

- Não entende o que Emmett? – Perguntei sem paciência enquanto esticava o tapete pro lugar de antes.

Aliás, uma pergunta melhor seria: O que Emmett entende?

- Sei lá. Tudo. Vocês se conheceram faz o quê? Quase uma semana?E resolveram ficar de pegação pelos cantos e fazem se-

Bloqueei a voz de Emmett da minha mente.

Cara, de cem por cento dos pensamentos dele, noventa e sete se resume a sexo.

Credo. Ele deve ser ninfomaníaco!

Será que Rose agüenta ele?

Tipo, não fisicamente. Tipo psicologicamente, entende?

Sei lá, acho que precisa de uma mente bem... forte pra esse tipo de relacionamento.

Que merda.

Porque eu to pensando nisso?

- ... tipo novas posições e... – Certo, ouvir Emmett não é melhor.

Se bem que imaginar se Rose agüenta Emmett fisicamente é bem pior.

Deus que me livre, esses dois devem ser uma máquina de sexo e...

AAAH! QUE NOJO!

Porque eu to pensando nisso?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando espantar as imagens podres dos dois que resolveram passar ali.

- Ta me ouvindo Edward? – Emmett me cutucou e eu olhei pra ele, completamente absorto a qualquer coisa que ele disse.

- Hã?

- Edward! No que você ta pensando? Sacanagem né? – Ele abriu aquele sorriso malicioso dele.

- Não. To pensando no quanto você é idiota. – Sorri pra ele.

- Edward você anda tão engraçado. – Riu ironicamente, parecendo mais um idiota. – Sabia que isso tudo é insatis-

Emmett interrompeu a frase e olhou pro barulho que vinha da cozinha. Acompanhei ele e quase ri quando vi Bella empurrando Alice pra fora de lá.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Emmett perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Vocês, - Bella corrigiu – vão pra minha casa. – Abriu a porta e Alice saiu junto com Rose e Jasper, os três fazendo uma careta de ofendidos.

Isso mesmo Bella!

Bota ordem nessa porra aqui!

- Por quê? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Porque tem leite condensado lá. E aqui está o chocolate que vocês queriam. – Bella entregou o potinho na mão de Emmett e o empurrou pra fora.

Tipo assim,

PRA QUE A PORRA DO LEITE CONDENSADO?

- Mas Bel- Alice começou.

- Tchau fofos! – Bella disse ironicamente antes de bater a porta na cara deles.

Ta vendo?

_É por Bella ser absolutamente imprevisível que eu a amo._

Foi inevitável não rir daquilo.

- Você é absurda. – Falei a puxando pra perto e sentindo nossos corpos chocarem.

- Eu sei. – Ela abriu aquele sorriso travesso que sempre me fazia rir.

- Acha que podemos terminar algo que começamos duas vezes hoje? – Perguntei roçando o nariz no dela e esticando a mão pra trancar a porta da sala.

O que?

Na moral, já to cansado dessa porra de interrupção.

Se aparecer mais um serzinho pobremente inocente, na melhor das intenções, eu juro que vai ter sangue, polícia e morte!

- Acho. – Concordou comigo. – Mas...

Mas.

Odeio 'mas'.

- Mas... – Repeti, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Mas... – Ela se afastou de mim dois passos. – Você tem que me pegar primeiro. – Bella falou, mostrando a língua e antes que eu pudesse rir da atitude boba, ela saiu correndo.

_É por Bella parecer uma criancinha mimada de três anos que eu a amo_.

Ignorei Emmett batendo na porta feito um retardado e quase fazendo a casa tremer.

Subi as escadas logo atrás de Bella, acelerando o passo e a segurando pela cintura antes que chegasse na metade do corredor. Ela riu comigo, deixando seu corpo encostar no meu e se virando pra ficar de frente pra mim.

- Missão comprida. – Bati continência, concentrado no jeito que os lábios dela sorriam.

Aqueles lábios carnudos e vermelhos, estendidos sobre os dentes e gritando meu nome.

É quase fisicamente doloroso ficar olhando e não degustar.

_É por esses lábios gritarem febrilmente pelos meus que eu a amo._

- Parabéns Capitão. – Bella mostrou a língua de novo e eu aproveitei a situação pra puxá-la com os lábios pra dentro da minha boca, exatamente como ela fez comigo outro dia.

Senti Bella tremer, suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo e minha nuca, puxando meu rosto pra baixo enquanto nossos lábios se uniam e eu podia finalmente degustar da sensação boa que me inflamava.

Delicioso.

Nossas bocas começaram a se mover mais rapidamente, as línguas entrelaçadas e o contato com o corpo de Bella estava começando a deixar meu short mais apertado.

Bella me puxava pra perto, as mãos escorregando pela minha nuca e parando enquanto agarravam minha camisa, a puxando levemente pra cima. Eu quase perdi o equilíbrio e a encostei na parede, desfrutando por sentir cada linha do corpo dela contra o meu.

_É por essas reações imediatas ao toque de Bella que eu a amo._

Bella agarrou minha nuca, pegando impulso pra passar as pernas pela minha cintura e eu a ajudei. Pressionei seu corpo na parede e desci os lábios pelo pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo perfeito dela.

Senti sua garganta vibrar num gemido baixo enquanto eu mordia a pele dali e logo as mãos de Bella estavam na minha blusa, a puxando por cima dos meus braços.

Eu adorava sentir os dedos, e agora as unhas, de Bella passarem traiçoeiramente pela minha barriga, enquanto nossas bocas voltavam a se devorar.

Não sei o que ela quer dizer com essas unhas arranhando sedutoramente minha barriga, muito menos o que essa dança tentadora das nossas línguas realmente significa, mas que ela está conseguindo um bom desempenho, é certeza.

Minhas mãos soltaram as coxas dela, puxando a blusa branca escondida dentro da saia pra cima e a tirando rápido o suficiente pra que minha boca não sentisse falta do calor da dela.

Joguei a blusa em qualquer canto, voltando as mãos nas pernas de Bella e as segurando com firmeza pra que pudesse ir para o quarto.

Mais alguns minutos nessa provocação e o maldito zíper desse short estouraria.

Ainda mais agora que Bella resolveu mordiscar e lamber meu pescoço e minha orelha, as coisas ficariam bem mais acesas por aqui.

_É por esse poder de me acender que eu a amo._

Fechei a porta com o pé e joguei Bella no colchão, subindo as mãos até a saia dela a tirando, quase apressadamente.

Bella não esperou que eu terminasse de tirar suas lingeries e rolou pra cima de mim, me fazendo ficar sentado no colchão, as mãos procurando febrilmente o zíper do short e o tirando com pressa.

Oh meu Deus...

Não faça o que eu acho que você vai fa-

OH MEU DEUS!

Oh!

Ela se sentou em cima do meu quadril, deixando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e juntou nossas bocas, a língua delineando meus lábios.

Oh meu Deus!

Ela fez.

Definitivamente, Bella acendeu tudo por aqui!

Acho que nem consegui corresponder o beijo quente de Bella. Era muitas sensações pra tão míseros segundos.

_É por me fazer perder as estribeiras que eu a amo._

Ainda que o contato fosse impedido pelo tecido das nossas roupas íntimas, era simplesmente enlouquecedor.

Literalmente.

Podia ver a luxúria e o prazer estampados nos olhos dela, me encarando de forma de desejosa e tentadora.

Bella continuou a sessão "Vou destruir Edward" com as benditas mordidas na orelha, e no pescoço, e nos ombros...

Certo, chega!

Já acendeu coisa demais por aqui...

Coloquei Bella no colchão de novo, sem deixar que nosso contato quase direto se quebrasse e devolvi na mesma moeda, mordendo e lambendo o pescoço dela e adorando vê-la gemer baixinho com meus dentes passando pela pele dali.

Tirei o resto da sua lingerie quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela tirou minha cueca.

A jogou de um lado qualquer e me fez sentar no colchão de novo. A boca colada na minha não ousava fazer pausas pra respiração.

Então ela fez o mesmo que a minutos atrás. Sentando e apoiando as pernas uma em cada lado do meu corpo.

Bella era minha de novo.

Agora sem nenhum tecido nos separando.

Minha pela segunda de todas as vezes que eu a quero.

Senti Bella em mim com movimentos leves e lentos que me faziam gemer com ela enquanto nossos lábios recusavam se separar.

Isso é bom.

Isso é muito bom.

Nunca foi tão bom.

Então tudo pareceu ficar mais intenso; Os beijos, as mordidas, os gemidos, os movimentos...

Meu Deus!

Isso é ÓTIMO!

E os sons da garganta da Bella, abafados pelo jeito que ela mordia meu lábio só fazia isso melhorar ainda mais.

Ótimo é pouco...

Isso é _EXCELENTE_!

Eu já podia sentir que o ápice daquela maravilha estava chegando. E Bella também deve ter sentido o mesmo.

Então ela diminuiu a velocidade, me enlouquecendo mais do que eu já achei que estava enlouquecido.

Meu Deus!

Eu peço a redenção!

Qualquer coisa, mas não pare. POR FAAAVOOOOR!

- B-Bella. – Gemi tão ofegante quanto ela..

Era mais uma súplica.

Eu realmente _necessito_ que ela continue.

Ela sorriu de jeito travesso, mordendo meus lábios.

Ela quer me matar.

E vai conseguir...

- Edward... –Murmurou contra meus lábios. A voz soletrando prazer e satisfação me fazia perder a noção de tudo. – Me tenha...

O som foi quase como a ativação de um programa louco dentro de mim. A voz soou como um comando dentro do meu cérebro e eu segurei sua cintura e a tombei no lençol.

Eu a teria.

_Todas as vezes que ela pedisse._

Ela seria minha.

Pra sempre.

_Eu a queria pra sempre, por todos os dias._

Fiz como Bella pediu. Eu a tive mais uma vez. Amando o jeito como ela revirava os olhos e mordia os lábios. Nossas respirações ofegantes entrecortadas pelos gemidos roucos que escapavam pela nossa garganta. Amando ter cada centímetro de pele grudado na dela. Cada vez que ela arranhava meus ombros e apertava meus braços, me empurrando pra perto dela. Amando sentir nossos corpos enroscados, suados e ofegantes mais juntos do que nunca. Amando o jeito que os cabelos dela ficavam jogados no travesseiro. Amando o tamanho prazer que eu a proporcionava.

_Eu amava Bella. E já tinha me conformado com isso._

Então eu tive aquela sensação maravilhosa do clímax me atingindo quase doloridamente e eu gemi alto, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella praticamente gritou comigo. Me senti esvair em Bella e deixei que meu corpo tombasse sobre o dela, exatamente como na primeira vez.

Só pra sentir os corpos completamente colados. Só pra ouvir o coração acelerado dela. Só pra sentir a respiração louca se acalmar aos poucos. Só pra sentir os braços pequenos dela envolverem meus ombros carinhosamente e seus dedos deslizarem pelo meu cabelo num cafuné gostoso.

Dei um último beijo na ponta de seu queixo e me permiti ficar mais um pouco ali, respirando a felicidade que parecia espalhar pelo ambiente.

Continuamos assim, quietos e esperando que tudo estivesse realmente calmo até que eu me deitei ao lado dela e fiquei olhando aqueles dois olhos maravilhosamente castanhos por um tempo interminável.

Bella era tudo que eu precisava.

Ela tinha tudo que eu nunca nem cheguei a imaginar que uma garota perfeita teria.

Bella era além de perfeita. Era excepcionalmente perfeita.

_Era a minha Bella_.

- Eu amo você. - Sussurrei, colocando uma mecha rebelde do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

E o melhor de tudo isso, era poder olhar nos olhos dela e encontrar exatamente o que eu sinto por ela.

- Eu te amo. - Bella murmurou se aproximando de mim e encostando-se ao meu peito.

Fechei meus olhos, abraçando a cintura de Bella e me deixando absorver pela atmosfera leve.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Senti Bella adormecer em meus braços minutos depois e eu me entreguei a escuridão.

_Boa noite fofas!_

_E aí, como seguem vossas vidas? :D_

_Ah, eu to bem. Meio sem tempo, mas bem._

_Lunna Cullen,- Nem eu. Q / Se eu tivesse um Edward assim, eu nunca que ia deixar um Emmett interromper esses momentos unicamente mágicos. Huahuahuah_

_DrikCarvalho,- Você é nova *-* / Ownt, obrigada! Obrigada mesmo! É muito satisfatório saber que vocês gostam muito! Hhauhauha. Abafa fofa, minha mãe chega em mim com camisa de força jájá. Huahuahuaha Brincadeira. Diga, o que achou do cap de hoje? Heheheh :*_

_Laine,- Ownt! Obrigada! E aí, ta gostando muito muito mesmo? *-*_

_Twibelo,- Eu tava começando a escrever o cap e tava meio sem inspiração, mas sua review me fez lembrar dessa promessa e você praticamente iluminou minha falta de criatividade. Huahuahauha_

_Rh,- Dá até dó né? HUahuahuahauh Tadinhos. Mas aí óh. Conseguiram. Uhuuu \o _

_E aí, o que acharam da lemon de hoje?_

**_Deixem suas reviews loucamente ! \o/_**

_Volto amanhã com outro cap. _

_Beijosbeijos :*_


	47. Perseguição

"_Senti Bella adormecer em meus braços minutos depois e eu me entreguei a escuridão."_

* * *

**Bella PDV**

..

"_Estava tudo tão claro._

_O cenário perfeitamente reconhecível pela Torre Eifel. _

_Edward e eu estávamos num gramado quase tão verde quanto os olhos dele. De mãos dadas, nós olhávamos as nuvens brancas e fofas do céu. Ou pelo menos eu olhava, já que os olhos de Edward ficavam no meu rosto._

"_Aquela parece um ursinho." – Comentei apontando pra um canto do céu e ele riu baixinho, os olhos sempre em mim._

"_As nuvens parecem tão mais bonitas quando vistas pelo tom castanho dos seus olhos, sabia?" – Comentou apertando minha mão e minhas bochechas queimaram._

_Passamos horas intermináveis por lá, olhando as nuvens até que eu adormeci com Edward me abraçando..."_

E agora eu estava acordando.

De verdade.

Consegue ouvir isso?

É o som dos passarinhos cantando sobre o quanto a manhã está linda e leve.

Mentira.

Não tem passarinho nenhum, mas a manhã parece linda e leve.

Pelo menos pra mim.

Ah, foda-se. Pra mim também tem passarinhos!

Podia sentir os pequeninos raios de sol passar pela janela, atravessarem a cortina e bater nas minhas costas nuas.

Permaneci ali, nos braços de Edward, sentindo a mão firme na minha cintura, o peito nu debaixo das minhas mãos e a respiração calma e sincronizada dele nos meus ouvidos.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi que Edward ainda estava dormindo.

Sabe, o que eu mais gosto da cama king size de Edward é que por maior que ela seja, mais junto a gente fica.

Ai meu Deus! Como ele pode ser tão lindo?

Os olhos fechados, a pele relaxada, o nariz fino, os lábios levemente inchados e vermelhos...

Lindo! Simplesmente perfeito!

Minha mão deslizou automaticamente pelo rosto perfeito de Edward, os dedos demorando nos lábios entreabertos, sentindo o calor do hálito dele.

Me aproximei até a orelha dele, sentindo aquele cheiro bom que tinha no pescoço.

- Bom dia... – Sussurrei no ouvido dele. Tracei o caminho pelo pescoço, deslizando os lábios por ali. – Bom dia. – Mordi a ponta do queixo dele. – Bom dia...

- Bom Dia. – Edward falou. A voz rouca e o sorriso lindo nos lábios que refletia nos olhos verdes que ele tinha acabado de abrir. – Sonhou comigo?

- Sonhei. – Falei com um sorriso bobo. – Isso já acontece faz um bom tempo.

Opa!

Falei demais.

Isso saiu mesmo da minha boca?

- Sério? – Ele pareceu curioso.

Merda.

E agora?

Que quê eu falo?

'Sabe Edward, eu sou meio psicopata. Desculpe te contar agora, mas é que eu sei lá, nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer. Na verdade eu sonho com você faz mais tempo do que você imagina. Antes mesmo de saber que você existia. Acredita que eu fui parar na Igreja com um Padre de meia tigela que queria me exorcizar? Mas relaxa, não fiz simpatia pra te amarrar. '

Deuses...

Ai meu Deus.

Olha a cara do Edward!

Ele ta com uma sobrancelha erguida e um vinco entre elas, fazendo a maior cara de confusão.

Será que eu não pisquei?

Ele deve estar mesmo achando que eu sou uma psicopata...

- Bella? – Edward pareceu sério e eu sai do meu transe.

Devia fazer uns dois minutos que eu tava quieta olhando pra cara dele.

- Oi? – Sorri.

- Esquece. – Edward franziu o nariz, apertando a mão na minha cintura.

- Não sei não. Acho que no quarto. – Ouvi uma voz feminina no corredor.

JESUS!

PAPAI DO CÉU!

NÃÃÃO!

Reconheci a voz de Esme se aproximando com passos lentos que pareciam acompanhados por outros passos e Edward pareceu ouvir também, porque me olhou a maior cara de choque.

Puta que pariu!

Dona Esme ta de sacanagem com a minha cara né?

Ela deve ta fazendo magia negra pra pegar a gente nesses momentos desconfortáveis. Só pode.

Edward puxou o lençol do nosso quadril e me cobriu quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele alcançou as roupas no chão e jogou tudo debaixo do lençol.

Eu entrei em pânico.

AAAHHHHH!

AAAAHHHHH!

A sogra vai pegar a gente com as calças na mão.

Ou Edward com a cueca na mão.

Pode ficar pior?

Toc toc toc.

- Vamos embora. – Ouvi uma voz grossa falar. – Olha a blusa de Edward aqui. Eu me recuso a entrar Esme! Isso é totalmente invasivo.

Puta que pariu!

Mas é CLARO que pode ficar pior...

É mesmo quem eu acho que é?

- Não Carlisle! – Esme falou e eu apostei que ela revirou os olhos. – Para de bobagem.

PUTA QUE LA MERDA!

MEU CHEFE VAI ME VER ENROLADA NUM LENÇOL DEPOIS DE UMA NOITE DE SEXO COM O FILHO DELE?

Cadê a bala perdida numa hora dessas?

Erosão, abdução por ETs?

FIM DO MUNDO?

CADÊ?

ONDE?

Me sentei querendo sair dali o quanto antes e me esconder no banheiro de Edward até que todos fossem embora, mas a maçaneta girou e a porta abriu.

Fala sério. Eu só piorei a situação.

Edward estava deitado só de cueca enquanto eu estava completamente enrolada no lençol.

MALDITA HORA QUE EU ME ENROLEI NO LENÇOL!

Agora em cima do colchão tinha o short de Edward, minha saia e as minhas lingeries.

Meu sangue se concentrou todo no rosto e se não tinham sangrado antes, agora pelo menos hemorragia interna tava acontecendo por aqui.

Olhei pros dois na porta e me arrependi no mesmo instante.

Esme tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios, a maior cara maliciosa do século e na mão a minha blusa. Já Doutor Cullen pareceu entalhado. Os olhos arregalados e fixos em mim, a boca tão aberta que eu quase podia ver o estômago do coitado. O braço caiu e a blusa de Edward escorregou da blusa dele.

PUTA QUE PARIIIIUUUUUU!

AAAAHHHHH!

EU ME ODEIO!

É tudo culpa do Edward!

Se ele não tivesse me seduzido e me levado a arrancar a blusa dele no corredor, NADA disso estaria acontecendo.

Mentira.

Estaria a mesma bosta...

Ou até pior.

Não, a culpa é da Esme!

Oh sogra!

Jesus, leve minha alma agora, por favor...

- B-B-Bella? – Doutor Cullen gaguejou. Depois seus olhos de peixe viraram pra Edward e eu já sentia meu pé formigando pela falta de sangue que resolveu não correr pelo meu corpo e se concentrar em só uma parte.

- Que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou horrorizado. Me concentrei em manter o lençol firmemente amarrado nas axilas e não olhei mais pros dois. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, bloqueando minha visão de Esme.

- Você disse que ia ligar ontem. – Esme falou.

Qualquer ser humano identificaria a risada na voz dela.

Será que se eu esticar o braço nada disfarçadamente pra pegar as roupas ali, alguém repara?

Que bosta.

Agora eu odeio a cama king size de Edward!

Porque ela tem que ser tão grande?

- Eu ia ligar hoje... Não deu pra ligar ontem. – Edward falou.

- Eu percebi. – Esme falou.

- Eu vou descer. – Doutor Cullen falou completamente pasmo e se virou, descendo as escadas.

O coitado vai acabar tropeçando nos degraus.

Aproveitei a chance pra puxar minha roupa e nem olhei pra ver se Esme tinha visto. Até o short de Edward veio junto, mas eu me recusei a me mexer.

- Mãe! Você sabia disso. – Edward acusou.

- Sabia do que? – Esme falou.

Na boa, foi a voz mais cínica que eu ouvi alguém fazer.

Me levantei, tentando não tropeçar no lençol que arrastava no chão e mesmo que eu não tivesse feito barulho nenhum, Edward e Esme estavam me olhando.

Jesus.

Será que minha bochecha ta sangrando mesmo?

- Sua blusa Bella. – Esme estendeu o pano branco na minha direção. Edward pegou da mão dela e fez uma careta de repreensão.

Olha, parece até que Edward é pai de Esme.

- Espero vocês lá embaixo. – Esme sorriu, se virando pra descer as escadas.

Credo! Ela até parece uma versão mais velha de Alice.

Edward fechou a porta e bateu a cabeça ali umas duas vezes.

Não esperei nem mais um segundo e fui pro banheiro me trocar.

Era ridículo me olhar no espelho imenso do banheiro de Edward.

O cabelo estava levemente bagunçado, o lençol amassado enrolado no corpo, os lábios um pouco inchados e o pescoço parecia gritar por atenção.

OLHA ISSO!

Parece até que eu fui trancada num quarto com vários morcegos e cada um deles resolveu morder um pedacinho do meu pescoço e um pouquinho do meu ombro...

Sei lá, vou começar a usar maquiagem pra esconder isso. Vão pensar que eu sou obcecada por sexo...

Se bem que se me virem ao lado de Edward, tudo vai ser facilmente explicado só pelo porte dele. Ele é tão lindo.

Enfim...

Me troquei e quando percebi que a blusa não estava comigo, ouvi um 'toc toc ' tímido na porta.

Abri a porta e encontrei Edward estendendo a blusa na minha direção enquanto sua cabeça estava encostada na parede.

Tadinho, entrou em depressão.

- Edward? – Chamei cutucando o braço dele depois de pegar a blusa.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou baixinho sem nem me olhar. – Eu sei que fiz você passar vergonha e...

Não fofo.

Foi a senhora sua mãe.

Ai meu Deus!

Sei lá, me deu uma vontade de morder Edward...

Ele é tão fofo.

Puxei a mão e ele veio pra perto de mim, encontrando meus olhos com uma careta.

- Acontece. – Falei passando os braços pela nuca dele e ignorando a blusa que eu não coloquei.

Mentira.

Não acontece.

Pelo menos não com casais normais.

Mas acontece o tempo todo comigo e com Edward, então...

É, acontece.

Hm.

É tão... Diferente abraçar um homem de cueca.

Um homem como Edward, de cueca.

Ai meu Deus...

Hiperventilei.

- Não, não acontece...

- Acontece com a gente. O tempo todo. – Falei e ele riu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Ai Edward.

Eu sei.

Você não faz idéia do quanto é bom olhar pra esses olhos lindamente verdes e reconhecer que isso é tão verdade quando a minha verdade que eu te amo.

Juntei nossos lábios num selo demorado e logo me afastei, a testa na dele e nossos narizes encostados. Deixei que meus olhos continuassem fechados e suspirei.

- Eu sei. Eu amo você também...

- Se vocês não tivessem praticamente nus, essa seria uma cena de filme perfeita. – Ouvi a voz fina de Alice atrás de Edward.

QUE PORRA É ESSA?

- Como você veio parar aqui? – Perguntei me afastando de Edward e ficando a frente dele.

O que?

Estou protegendo território.

Alice tem namorado, mas eu sei o que ela pensa quando vê Edward de cueca.

- Pela porta. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Alice. Como você veio parar aqui? – Edward repetiu enquanto eu colocava a blusa e ajeitava dentro da saia.

- Eu bati na porta e o chefe da Bella abriu a porta. – Falou sorrindo, então algo passou pela cabeça dela e ela pareceu curiosa. – Porque ele ta aqui?

- É meu pai. – Edward respondeu colocando o short que eu tinha deixado em cima da pia do banheiro. A boca de Alice se abriu e o queixo quase encostou no chão.

- VOCÊ TRANSOU COM O SOGRO EM CASA? – Alice gritou pra mim e eu tampei minha blusa na cara dela.

Idiota.

- Cala a boca Alice! – Falei entre dentes.

- Emmett não está aqui, está? – Edward perguntou com uma careta, enquanto passava a minha frente e ia até o corredor e pegava a camisa no chão. Então Edward sumiu da minha visão em questão de segundos.

JESUS!

MATARAM EDWARD!

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU BOSTA! – Edward gritou e eu corri pra ver se ele ainda estava vivo.

Emmett estava agarrado ao pescoço de Edward, nas costas dele. E o coitado ficava andando e tentando se equilibrar.

Também, Emmett deve ser pesado pra porra.

- Edward! Safadão! – Emmett bagunçou o cabelo de Edward antes de sair das costas dele.

- Emmett está aqui. – Alice falou rindo e eu belisquei seu braço.

- Emmett você é um filho de uma put-

- Edward! Bons modos! – Esme interrompeu da sala e eu ri.

* * *

_Boa noite queridas amadas leitoras. (:_

_Como estão?_

_Amei as reviews de ontem! Já disse que vocês são as melhores? *-*_

_Enfim, vocês são as melhores. _

_**Twibelo,- **Hhauhauh, eu imaginei que você ia gostar. kkkkkkk. É. Edward pra modificar um pouco. (:_

_**Ferpbiagi,-**Pois é, começou a ficar complicado por aqui. Mas eu vou pegar o rítimo de novo. Aeae__e \o/ E aí, curtindo bastante a fic? *-*_

_**DrikCarvalho,- **AAh! Gostou? É, foi hot. Foi bem hot. Owwn, amei tudo que você disse. Mas é bem assim mesmo. Eu tento fazer de um jeito que eu tenha certeza que possa realmente acontecer com alguém. Tipo eu sei que em algum lugar do mundo existe alguém que seja 'perfeito'. E é ótimo saber que você conseguiu ver isso. Mas cá entre nós, bem que brilhar no sol, pele de mármore, velocidade e presas afiadas não cairiam mal. Kkkkkk. Ah, obrigada. *-* Tudo de bom pra todas nós \o/_

_**VicP,- **Kkkkkkkk. São lindos. oowwnt *-*_

_**Ellen Siobhan,- **Pois é. Mudar um pouco é sempre bom. Eu por exemplo odeio a monotonia. Kkkkkkkkk. Gostou do cap de hoje? *-*_

_**Lunna Cullen,- **Kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Eu ri. É claro. Coitado ficou revoltado já. Ta começando a ficar fora de controle. Kkkkkkk_

_Então, gostaram do cap?_

_Queria pedir desculpas por estar postando só um cap por dia. =/_

_É que ficou mais complicadinho mesmo por aqui..._

_E fora que esses dias eu estava meio sem inspiração. Mas nada que duas horas na sala de espera não tenha resolvido._

_Vou tentar voltar ao meu rítmo._

_Não esqueçam das reviews. Me faz ter força pra forçar minha imaginação. Kkkkkk_

_Até amanhã. :*_


	48. Edwin quem?

"_- Emmett você é um filho de um put- _

_- Edward! Bons modos! – Esme interrompeu da sala e eu ri."_

* * *

Sei lá, to sentindo uma vibração negativa pelo modo que Alice ta me puxando pra cozinha;

Jesus!

Olha bem pra cara do sogrão no sofá.

Acho que ele entrou em choque.

Doutor Cullen estava sentado no sofá em frente a TV. Olhando a com aquele rosto vazio, sem nenhuma expressão.

Será que ele ta vivo?

Porque ele nunca foi tão branco.

E nunca esteve tão parado. Nem piscando o coitado tá.

Parece até um cadáver.

AAH!

JESUS CRISTO!

MATEI O DOUTOR CULLEN!

Estaquei no lugar, esperando que ele desse um sinalzinho mínimo de vida antes que eu ligasse pra ambulância e fizesse os primeiros socorros.

Então ele piscou, talvez por que os olhos dele iam começar a lacrimejar se ele ficasse com aquela cara maravilhosa. Ele saiu do transe. Me olhou e abriu um sorriso enquanto me acompanhava sendo puxada de novo pra cozinha.

Foi um sorriso fofo.

Parecia mais um 'Bom dia, eu trouxe pão.' Do que um 'Você trabalha pra mim e fez sexo com meu filho'.

Se bem que não é muito a cara dele pensar essas coisas...

Enfim, quem vai saber o que ele pensa ou deixa de pensar?

Ah, foda-se.

- Precisamos conversar! – Alice falou me empurrando contra o balcão e puxando um banco pra se sentar na minha frente.

Hm...

Ta sentindo esse cheiro?

Merda.

- Diga. – Esperei que ela falasse. Cruzei os braços nos seios.

- Você está traindo Edward? – Ela foi direta, estreitando os olhos.

Ta sentindo o cheiro?

Eu to.

É a maconha da Alice e ela já terminou de fumar.

É o efeito das drogas de Alice.

TRAINDO ELE COM QUEM?

Como se alguém fosse bom o suficiente pra 'substituir' Edward.

Como se EU tivesse vários caras no meu pé.

Foda-se. Edward ia ser o escolhido ainda assim...

DE ONDE NESSA PORRA DE MUNDÃO ALICE FOI TIRAR ESSA PERGUNTA IDIOTA?

- Não. – Falei como se fosse óbvio e revirei os olhos. – De onde você tirou essa merda Alice?

- E o Edwin? – Ela acusou apontando um dedo na minha direção.

- Quem?

- O Edwin! Bella, você se lembra dele! Aquele seu peguete lembra?

Edwin?

Ah sim!

O Edwin.

Eu cai na risada e ela me olhou completamente confusa.

E isso fez minha risada virar uma gargalhada louca.

O que?

Mal sabe Alice...

- Allie, Edwin era a minha miragem. – Falei colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e segurando a minha gargalhada. Ela pareceu completamente confusa. – E minha miragem era Edward. Entende?

Só pela cara que ela ta, eu aposto que não...

- Não. – Ela coçou a cabeça.

Não disse?

- Bella! Pirou? Como os dois podem ser a mesma pessoa?

- Allie! Edwin não existe! – Falei chacoalhando ela devagar.

- Não? – Ela parecia quase triste.

Imagino o quanto Alice gosta de novelas mexicanas...

- Não. – Concordei com um sorriso.

- E a miragem?

- A miragem é Edward! Entende? – Perguntei.

Porque sei lá, to começando a me confundir.

- Não.

Ah então foda-se.

Não, tenho que explicar isso pra ela antes que ela pense mais merda ainda.

- Certo. – Peguei uma laranja, uma maçã vermelha e uma maçã verde que tinha na fruteira. – Veja. A laranja é Edwin... Certo?

- Hm...

- Maçã vermelha é a miragem. Aquela que seu padre louco quis exorcizar lembra?

- Hm... – Ela parecia atenta às frutas. Então ela fez uma careta. – Bella, respeito.

Respeito por um cara que não quis aceitar meu pecado como meu pecado?

Rum! Sei...

- Certo, certo. – Revirei os olhos. – A maçã verde é Edward! Certo?

- Certo. – Continuou olhando as frutas.

- Presta atenção! Esse é o clímax da história. – Falei e ela estreitou os olhos pra bancada da pia. Eu me concentrei muito pra não rir. – A laranja é a maçã vermelha.

- Ahhh! – Ela sorriu e logo ficou séria de novo, olhando as frutas.

- E a maçã vermelha é a maçã verde. Elas são iguais. O sabor é o mesmo. Entende? – Apontei pras frutas.

Ahan, o sabor da maçã verde é melhor...

Porque a maçã verde é algo que eu posso tocar e beijar e é minha.

E a laranja tinha um nome feio.

E a maçã vermelha era simbólica.

Enfim... Edward é demais.

- AH! Entendi! – Alice sorriu. – Tudo muito claro agora.

- Não acho. – Emmett falou da porta, ao lado de Edward.

OMG!

Deus queira que Edward não tenha ouvido a conversa toda.

- A maçã vermelha é a verde? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

Provavelmente ele não ouviu.

Estou torcendo pra isso...

Diga que não ouviu...

Por favor...

- Não. – Edward fez uma careta e continuou. – A laranja é a maçã verde. A vermelha também é a verde.

- Não! – Emmett discordou.

- Não Emmett! – Alice sorriu, pegando as frutas e apontando pra ele enquanto falava – A laranja é a vermelha, e a vermelha é a verde. Logo a laranja é a maçã verde. Edward está certo. Sacou?

- Não. – Emmett franziu o cenho.

É claro que ele não entendeu...

- Ai Emm! Como você é burro! – Alice revirou os olhos e Emmett se aproximou da bancada.

- Vai, fala de novo.

Puta que la merda.

Parece até que algo super legal e não uma explicação idiota.

Fui até Edward na porta e abracei a cintura dele.

- Quem é Edwin? – Edward perguntou quando eu olhei pro rosto dele. Os olhos verdes eram inexpressivos.

Ele ouviu.

Talvez não a conversa toda, mas logo a parte que não era pra ouvir.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

AAAAAAAH!

Jesus.

Vou desmaiar.

- Edwin não existe. – Falei sinceramente, sem nem ousar desviar os olhos dos dele. – É o que eu estava tentando explicar a Alice.

- Ah. – Ele desviou os olhos pra mesa.

- Você é a maçã verde sabia? – Olhei pra mesa também. Agora Alice parecia querer enfiar a laranja no meio da boca de Emmett.

Edward riu.

- Sou? - Concordei com a cabeça. - Eu sou a laranja também. – Falou.

Menino esperto.

- É...

- A laranja é Edwin? – Ele perguntou voltando a me olhar e eu o olhei.

Não acredito.

Ele vai mesmo me 'forçar' a contar meu segredo idiota?

- É.

- Eu sou Edwin. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Não entendi.

- Você também é a maçã vermelha. – Falei, abrindo espaço pra explicação.

- E a maçã vermelha é...?

- A representação de uma miragem. – Falei e depois mordi o lábio pra cara de confusão que ele fez.

- Não entendo.

Eu sei.

Ninguém ta entendendo.

Desviei os olhos pra Alice jogando uma laranja na cabeça de Emmett e ele fazendo uma careta.

Emmett é mesmo um lesado.

Ta tão óbvio.

- Sabe quando eu disse que sonhava com você há um bom tempo? – Perguntei e ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura, como se me incentivasse. – Bom, antes de eu me mudar pra cá, eu sonhei com você.

Não acredito que eu falei.

- E você nunca tinha me visto?

Sei lá, to sentindo aquela coisa estranha que eu comumente conheço como sangue nas bochechas.

Sério, um dia vai acabar sangrando de verdade.

- Não. – Arrisquei uma olhada pra ele.

Edward parecia totalmente confortável com o assunto.

Tipo assim,

DE ONDE SURGIU ESSA CALMA AÍ?

Eu to quase parindo meu primogênito aqui e ele super calmo.

- E Edwin é o que?

- O nome que meu sonho te deu. – Fiz uma careta.

- Edwin é a miragem e eu sou a miragem?

Viu?

Parece bem mais ridículo quando Edward fala.

- É...

- Viu? Somos feitos um pro outro. – Ele falou encostando a testa na minha.

É?

É.

É isso mesmo.

Mas eu achei que você ia rir de mim...

- To me sentindo uma estúpida... – Falei fechando os olhos e sentindo o sangue voltar ao meu pé.

- Por quê? – Pude ouvir um sorriso na voz dele.

- Pensei que você ia rir de mim...

Edward riu.

- Isso é tão injusto. – Ele falou com um suspiro e eu abri os olhos e encontrei os dele com uma careta desapontada.

- É?

- Queria ter sonhado com você.

Oh meu Deus.

Obrigada por me dar um homem desses...

- Desculpe. – Falei abrindo um sorriso.

- Por...?

- Não aparecer nos seus sonhos. – Falei e ele riu baixinho comigo. Juntou os lábios no meus por breves segundos e se afastou sorrindo.

- Vamos, você tem seu sogro pra enfrentar. – Edward falou soltando os braços da minha cintura e segurando minha mão enquanto ignorávamos Alice explicando pela vigésima quinta vez o esquema pra Emmett.

Edward me puxou pra sentar no sofá ao lado de Esme e ela passou o braço nos meus ombros.

- Desculpe Bella. – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo meio envergonhada. – É que eu tava tão ansiosa pra que Carlisle visse o quanto vocês dois são fofos.

Não, tudo bem.

Super normal que o sogro conheça a namorada do filho assim, vendo os dois na cama.

- Tudo bem. – Abri o melhor sorriso que consegui pra ela. Edward apertou minha mão, quase como se quisesse me acalmar.

- Oi Bella. – Doutor Cullen falou sorrindo pra mim e eu forcei meus lábios pra cima, morrendo de vergonha.

- Oi Doutor Cullen.

- Doutor Cullen? – Ele franziu o nariz. – Me chame de Carlisle. Não estamos trabalhando e... Sou seu sogro... Eu acho.

- Nós estamos namorando. – Edward falou sorrindo pra mim e eu consegui sorrir mais facilmente agora.

O que?

Reação natural.

- Me dá um abraço. – Doutor Cullen se levantou e abriu os braços na minha direção.

Soltei um risinho nervoso enquanto Esme e Edward me soltavam e abracei Doutor Cull- Ops, Carlisle.

Estranho.

Muito estranho.

Credo.

Nunca tinha percebido o quanto ele é alto. E forte.

Será que ele é maior que Edward?

Passei os braços em torno dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Isso é...

Estranho.

- AI EMMETT! VOCÊ É UM JUMENTO ESCONJURADO! – Ouvi Alice gritar da cozinha assim que Carlisle me soltou e me sentei ao lado de Edward de novo.

Alice veio pisando com raiva da cozinha e Emmett veio atrás.

- BELLA! EXPLICA PRA ESSE CAVALO O QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE!

Tudo de novo...

- Seguinte: A laranja, a maçã vermelha e a verde são a mesma coisa, sacou? – Edward falou pra Emm.

- AAAH! Sim. – Emmett se jogou no sofá. – Alice não podia ter dito isso desde o começo?

- Eu disse! – Allie parecia ofendida e Carlisle riu.

- Já era. – Ele mostrou a língua pra Alice. – Aliás, por que eu tive que entender isso?

- Porque você é um xereta. – Alice mostrou a língua pra ele e eu ri com Esme, Carlisle e Edward.

- E aí Doutor Cullen, ainda sabe jogar vídeo game? – Emmett perguntou a Carlisle.

- Claro Emmett. – Calisle sorriu, se ajeitando no sofá.

- Vamos jogar? – Edward falou com os olhos brilhando e eu ri.

- Claro. – Emmett e Carlisle falaram ao mesmo tempo e Edward se levantou pra arrumar o aparelho.

Fala sério.

Porque meninos têm tara por vídeo games?

Coisa mais besta ficar na frente da TV jogando...

* * *

_Boa noite fofuras da vida *-*_

_Como estão?_

_Eu estou MUITO feliz com as reviews que vocês me enviaram._

_**Carla Hale,-** Nova! AAH! Kkkkkkkk. Ri muito aqui. "Todo mundo vai" Kkkkkkk. Ai ai... E aí, gostando da fic? *-*_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Você é nova também! Tadinhos. Kkkkkk. O Emmett é foda, pode falar Kkkkkk. E aí, gostando da fic tbm? *-*_

_**DrikCarvalho,- **Olha, até copiei aqui pra poder juntar com meu Pai Nosso aqui. Kkkkkkkkk. É, eu estava pensando nisso mesmo. Sabe, novas fechaduras, alarme, campainha e arame elétrico. Kkkk Ri mto com o 'Estamos transando, ps: Emmett nem pense.' kkkkkk_

_**Lunna Cullen,- **Obrigada! Você tá bem fiel por aqui hein? *-* / Ai, adoro comédia. kKKK_

_**Ferpbiagi,-** Ai, amo o Emmett também. Apesar dele ser um filho de uma mãe (coffcoff) quando o assunto é vida sexual dos outros... Kkkkk_

_**F,- **Omg! Tipo, pensei que você tinha falecido mocinha. Kkkkk. Gostando? *-*_

_**Twibelo,-** Ri horrores. É, eles são foda. q_

_**Rh**,- Gosta sim. É só euforia de sogra. Kkkkkkkkk / Olha, to considerando a Finlândia que o Emmett comentou um dia desses aí... Kkkkk_

_Bom, muuuito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado do cap de hoje._

_Deixem novas reviews e até amanhã \o_

_:*_


	49. Duplo sentido

_"Porque meninos têm tara por vídeo games?_

_Coisa mais besta ficar na frente da TV jogando..."_

_

* * *

_

Sei lá, to com fome.

Meu estômago roncou pela segunda vez...

Acho que Esme ouviu, porque ela ta olhando pra mim com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- Meninas, vamos ver algo pra comer?

É, ela ouviu...

- Vamos. – Concordei me levantando. Alice e Esme me acompanharam.

Edward mexia no armário da estante da TV, procurando pelo segundo controle do maldito vídeo game.

Meninos...

- O que vocês vão comer pro almoço? – Esme perguntou enquanto eu me sentava em um banquinho.

- Não sei...

Como eu ia saber?

Nem tive tempo de acordar direito...

- Não sei não Esme. Acho que a gente podia comprar alguma coisa pronta. – Alice falou fazendo uma careta. – Odeio ter que fazer comida.

Como se algum dia na vida ela tenha feito comida...

- Ah, também acho. – Esme concordou. – Vamos?

- Posso ficar? – Perguntei com uma careta.

- Claro, vamos Esme! – Alice entrelaçou o braço no de Esme.

Deuses...

- Tchau Bella. – As duas falaram saindo da cozinha. – Arrume a mesa.

Tipo, o plano inicial que era comer foi pro ralo...

Ouvi a porta da sala bater assim que Esme explicou onde elas estavam indo.

Peguei a maçã verde que eu tinha usado e dei uma bela dentada.

O que tem de duplo sentido em comer uma maçã que antes foi representante de Edward?

- Puxa pra frente que eu entro por trás. – Ouvi Emmett falar.

HOHOHO.

- Pronto...

- Agora faz o que? – Emmett perguntou.

- Pega isso e encaixa ali. – Edward falou.

- No buraquinho?

- Não! No nariz. É claro que é no buraco Emmett. – Edward ironizou.

- Merda... – Emm praguejou.

- Emmett enfia isso ai logo! –Edward falou.

HOHOHO.

- Não dá. – Emmett começou a ficar irritado.

- ENFIA ESSA PORRA LOGO!

- NÃO CABE CASSETE!

- É SÓ COLOCAR, MERDA! – Edward gritou de volta.

- NÃO CABE! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ARROMBE ESSA PORRA?

HOHOHO.

- ENFIA ESSA PORRA NO BURACO VERMELHO, INÚTIL!

E ao fundo a risada de Carlisle era alta.

E eu me peguei rindo, sozinha na cozinha.

- PARA DE CÚ DOCE EMMETT! É SÓ ENCAIXAR!

- NÃO DÁ! NÃO ENTRA!

- COLOCA TUDO DE UMA VEZ.

- NÃO DA EDWARD! É MAIOR DO QUE O BURACO!

- NÃO É CASSETE! TA NO TAMANHO CERTO!

- NÃO TA PORRA! Ah, vem pra cá...

- Ai Emmett! Você é um jegue mesmo. Vem pro meu lugar e eu vou pro seu...

HOHOHO.

Fez-se um silêncio.

- É só enfiar essa merda aqui. Não sei qual é a dificuldade... – Edward falou baixinho.

- Você não vai conseguir e-

- Pronto. – Edward falou.

- AAAAH! – Emmett gritou.

HOHOHO.

- Doeu Emmett? –Carlisle perguntou. A voz carregada de uma malícia que os dois não pareciam ouvir.

- Cortou! – Emmett fez uma voz de choro.

- Para de ser frouxo Emmett! Nem deve ter doído...

- Tinha que empurrar essa merda com força? Me machucou!

- Para de ser viado Emmett! Mó cortinho de nada.

Joguei o resto da maçã fora, fui pra sala e encontrei Edward com metade do corpo, especificamente a parte da pélvis escondida atrás da estante. Então Emmett saiu da frente de Edward com uma careta.

- Doeu... – Emmett fez uma careta.

Eu cai na gargalhada alta.

- Posso saber o que os dois estavam fazendo atrás da estante? – Perguntei passando a língua nos lábios e Emmett entrou em choque. Edward ficou vermelho. Provavelmente de raiva.

Já Carlisle caiu na gargalhada.

- Foi um diálogo interessante. – Comentei me sentando no sofá.

- Bella, você está ferindo minha masculinidade. – Emmett fez uma careta e Edward concordou.

- Eu? Não falei nada.

- Mas deu a entender... – Edward franziu o nariz e fez um biquinho.

- Ah não. – Puxei a mão de Edward pra que ele sentasse ao meu lado. – Desculpa. É que foi tão engraçado.

Edward virou a cara.

Fofo!

Puxei o queixo dele e roubei um selinho demorado.

- Desculpa?

- Rum... Você feriu minha masculinidade também...

- Edward!

- Rum...

- Não feri nada!

Tenho tanta certeza dessa masculinidade que ele nem faz idéia...

- Edward!

- Você comeu a maçã? – Edward perguntou lambendo os lábios.

- Comi.

- A vermelha?

- Não. A verde.

- Aquela verde?

- É...

- Bella! – Edward me olhou em choque.

- O que? Tava gostosa...

- Que coisa hein?

- Ah Edward! – Eu ri. – É só uma maçã.

- Hm, sei...

- Vocês estão falando sacanagem por códigos? – Emmett perguntou e só então eu percebi que ele e Carlisle nos olhavam com a maior cara de confusão.

- Emmett, vai tomar no - Não terminei minha frase porque a TV fez um barulhinho chato.

- FALEI! FALEI QUE IA QUEIMAR!

- Não falou nada Emmett. Cala a boca. Não queimou nada. – Edward apertou alguma coisa no controle da TV e apareceu a imagem do joguinho que eles iam jogar.

O que?

Não sei nada de vídeo games...

- Vou arrumar a mesa da cozinha. - Me levantei e fui até a cozinha.

- Seguinte. Você joga com seu pai. Quem ganhar joga comigo. – Emm falou.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Porque eu sou o melhor. – Emmett falou presunçoso e a última coisa que eu vi antes de sair da cozinha, foi Edward mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele.

Fiquei pelo menos uns cinco minutos tentando achar os pratos, e os copos e os talheres nos armários. Então quando eu achei tudo, tive que procurar por uma toalha de mesa.

Demorou pelo menos uns dez minutos pra montar tudo.

- Eu vou ganhar pai! HAHAHA

- Não vai não. – Carlisle riu.

- Eu quero jogar com Carlisle...

- Emmett! Me solta! – Edward gritou. – SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU BOSTA. AAAH! DEIXA EU FAZER A CURVA. NÃO! SAI EMMETT! DEIXA EU APERTAR ESSA BOSTA. SAI!

- Só mais um pouco... – Carlisle falou, concentrado.

- SAI EMMETT! – Edward gritou desesperado. – ME DÁ ESSE CONTROLE. SAI EMMETT! AAAI! CARAMBA! IDIOTA! VAI MORDER A MÃO DA SUA VÓ!

- GANHEEEEI! – Carlisle gritou e Emmett acompanhou a gritaria.

Eu podia imaginar a cara de bunda que Edward devia estar fazendo agora e ri baixinho.

- Emmett, você é um filho de uma puta! – Edward falou com uma voz que quase me fez arrepiar. – PEGA ESSA PORRA DE CONTROLE E ENFIA BEM NO MEIO DO SEU-

- Edward... – Carlisle chamou a atenção.

-... NARIZ! – Edward terminou.

Eu ri alto.

Meninos.

Tão obcecados por vídeo games...

Tão obcecados por ficar na frente de uma TV olhando um maldito carrinho virar umas ruas estranhas...

Enfim,

É tosco.

Peguei um copo e tomei um pouco de água.

Senti duas mãos na minha cintura, virando meu corpo pra frente.

- Oi... – Falei a Edward, largando o copo na pia e passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Eu te desculpo. – Ele falou abrindo um sorriso malicioso e eu ri.

- Ufa. – Sorri.

- Eu te amo sabia?

- Eu contava com esse argumento pra conseguir as desculpas. – Falei e ele riu.

- Eu tava brincando. Não fiquei bravo. – Ela falou e eu roubei um outro selinho demorado dele.

O que?

Os lábios dele estão gritando meu nome.

- Eu sei.

Edward sorriu antes de morder meu lábio inferior e puxar pra ele.

Sei lá, to sentindo uma provocação aqui...

Os olhos estreitos e presos em mim.

Ele fez uma cara tão sexy.

Oh Jesus...

Aproveitei a distância perigosa e o beijei. Os lábios macios nos meus, movendo nos meus como se os mordessem. Logo a língua dele começou a dançar sensualmente pela minha. Era tão completamente cauteloso e experiente... E gostoso... E delirante.

Olha, merecia até aquelas músicas lentas e que parecem ter uma cadência sensual de trilha sonora de filme.

Tipo aquelas que parecem entrar em perfeita sincronia pra mostrar o quanto aquele beijo é o tipo de beijo que você está louco pra provar.

Eu nem sei por que pensei em uma música de fundo...

Enfim.

Nem me preocupei em respirar. A respiração parecia aproveitar o momento em que meus lábios se abriam em busca dos de Edward.

Foda-se.

Eu não ia respirar.

Deviam ter passado uns bons minutos assim...

E eu estava adorando.

- AAAH! FOFOS! – Ouvi Alice falar e então fez um barulho parecido com o de uma máquina.

Opa.

Fotos?

Credo! Elas já voltaram?

Passou tanto tempo assim?

Edward se afastou de mim assim que ouviu o barulho.

- Fotos? – Ele perguntou com uma careta.

Alice e Esme olhavam pra tela da câmera.

- Isso é uma língua? – Esme perguntou.

- Não... Parece mais a boca da Bella. – Alice parecia analisar a foto.

Ah qual é...

- Pra que fotos? – Perguntei soltando o pescoço de Edward e abraçando a cintura dele enquanto ele ficava de costas pra mim e apoiava o meu corpo no dele.

Já disse que eu amo o cheiro dele?

Cara, é tão bom.

Apoiei o rosto nas costas dele enquanto cheirava a blusa. Edward colocou os braços em cima dos meus e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

- Pro álbum de casamento. – Alice respondeu sorridente.

- Que casamento? – Perguntei.

- O nosso. – Edward falou e depois começou a rir.

E o que eu consegui fazer foi soltar o projeto de um esboço de um riso.

Como assim 'o nosso'?

Olha, minhas bochechas queimaram...

- Sei que vocês dois estão empolgados. – Esme começou, distribuindo a comida pronta pela mesa. – Mas vocês deviam avisar a noiva sabia?

Edward riu alto.

- Bella já sabe do nosso casamento. – Edward comentou. – Não sabe?

Bella sabe?

- Não... – Respondi confusa e ele riu alto de novo, com Alice.

- Bella, a tolinha. – Alice revirou os olhos.

OPA!

Sei lá, to tão confusa...

- Brincadeira Bella. – Alice riu.

- GANHEI! – Ouvi Carlisle gritar da sala e logo ele e Emmett vieram pra cozinha.

Ufa, mudem o foco.

Por favor...

- Isso sim é a representação dos Cullen. – Edward falou e eu ri.

- Alguém tinha que honrar a família. – Carlisle falou e eu ri da cara de tédio que Edward fez.

- Vamos comer, certo? Deixem os vídeos games pra depois. – Esme falou e todos se sentaram à mesa.

Fiz meu prato e fiquei abismada com o tanto de comida que Emmett colocou no prato.

Então quando começamos a comer, eu fui perdendo a fome...

Sei lá, Emmett podia ser mais porco que isso?

...

* * *

_Boa noite amouras. _

_Como foi o dia? *-*_

_**DrikCarvalho,-** Kkkkkkkk. Confesso que eu ri quando escrevi. Sei lá, adoro anologias com comida. Kkkkkk Obrigada! Mesmo *-* Que isso, é muito bom ler essas coisas. Incentivam pra caramba. Kkkk. Oremos. \o Hhauhauah. Hm, eu não sou muito fã de Jacob não... Na verdade eu prefiro não envolver o coitado pra não acabar com a reputação dele. Kkkk Fora que o que está guardado pra Itália já tem um drama suficiente. (:_

_**ferpbiagi,- **(: Kkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Emmett é uma coisa mesmo. Kkkkkk. Eu ri bastante com a parte das frutas. Kkkkk Pois é, queria ter um sogro feito Carlisle... (:_

_**Rh,-** Né! Alice é uma coisa mesmo. . Kkkkk_

_Eaí? Gostaram do cap?_

_Até amahã amores. :*_


	50. Fim de férias, trabalho, avião

**Cap 50. *-***

"_Então quando começamos a comer, eu fui perdendo a fome..._

_Sei lá, Emmett podia ser mais porco que isso?"_

* * *

- Emmett. Come de boca fechada. – Esme repreendeu com uma careta e Emmett fechou a boca.

- Emmett! Se você continuar comendo feito um boi eu vou vomitar tudo em cima de você. – Alice falou com uma careta.

Emmett quer colocar um pouco do arroz, um pouco do frango, um pouco da alface, um pouco do purê, e um pouco do feijão tudo em UMA garfada só.

Jesus...

Vou vomitar.

- Então, - Carlisle puxou assunto. Os olhos presos no jeito que Emmett comia. Ele fez uma careta antes de virar o rosto pra Edward e eu. – Vocês vão a Itália?

- Vamos. – Edward sorriu. E Alice pigarreou. – Nós convidamos Emm, Rose, Allie e Jazz, certo?

- Certo. - Carlisle sorriu. - Aliás, nós infelizmente não conseguimos passagens pro mês que vem. Só pra daqui dois meses... Praticamente.

Sério?

Hm, meleca.

- Mas Dout- Carlisle, eu peguei dois meses de férias. Quando a viagem chegar, minhas férias vão ter acabado. – Falei.

- Pois é, as minhas também. – Edward comentou.

- Então segue a boa notícia. – Carlisle abriu um sorriso quase travesso. – Vocês voltam a trabalhar assim que acabar as férias do primeiro mês.

HÃ?

...

PI-PI-PI-PI-PI

Cara, odeio esse barulho irritante de despertador.

Ou eu odeio acordar cedo...

- Desliga essa bosta. – Edward gemeu em frustração, apertando minha cintura e me puxando pra mais perto.

Nesse último mês nós revezamos os dias nas casas. Duas semanas na dele e uma na minha.

O que?

Sou fraca.

E a cama de Edward é maior.

E eu adorava quando dormíamos lá.

Ou nós nem dormíamos...

Enfim, é hoje.

- Edward... – Me virei de frente pra ele. – Acorda...

- Não. – Murmurou franzindo o nariz.

- Edward... Temos que trabalhar.

- Não...

- Edward!

- Não...

- Edward! Acorda!

- Só mais cinco minutinhos.

- Edward!

- Hmm! Que saco. – Ele me abraçou e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. – Vamos dormir.

- Vamos perder o emprego...

- Foda-se. To cansado. – Falou contra minha pele e eu ri baixinho, ignorando meu braço arrepiado.

- Culpa da Alice. Brigue com ela depois. Agora levanta essa bunda daí. – Forcei minha mente pra que eu conseguisse soltá-lo e sentar na cama.

Alice é cheia de armar coisas!

É muito tentador olhar pra cara de Edward todo pidão, sem camisa deitado na minha cama...

- Volta pra cá... – Edward falou puxando meu braço.

Oh meu Deus...

Eu volto hein?

- Edward você anda muito manhoso. – Falei entre risadas e ele riu comigo.

- To com sono.

- Culpa da Alice. – Repeti.

- Eu sei. – Franziu o nariz de novo e se sentou, abrindo os olhos. Depois olhou bem pra mim com a maior cara de 'não vou levantar hoje'. Eu ri e ele me jogou nos travesseiros e mordeu meu pescoço. – Vamos ficar aqui.

Oh meu Deus!

Porque essas provações na minha vida?

Sou tão pobremente humana.

- Edward... Já... São... Sete Ho-Hor... Horas. – Tentei falar, mas minha boca ficou muito ocupada.

Ai meu Deus.

Devia ser legalmente proibido que Edward me beijasse assim às sete horas da manhã.

- Certo. Hora de ir. – Edward interrompeu o beijo quando ouviu o despertador começar a cantoria de novo. – Te pego aqui em vinte minutos.

Sei lá, deu uma pequena enorme vontade de quebrar essa porra de relógio na parede...

Edward juntou as roupas e foi pra casa dele tomar um banho enquanto eu ia tomar o meu.

São _só míseras_ quatro semanas de trabalho antes de uma maravilhosa e relaxante viagem a Itália.

_SÓ_ quatro semanas...

Equivalem a uns vinte dias...

Isso são _SÓ_ quatrocentas e oitenta horas.

Fora os horários de almoço, janta...

Dá umas duzentas e oitenta horas...

_SÓ _duzentas e oitenta horas.

Puta que pariu. É muito tempo.

Gemi em frustração e saí do chuveiro.

Credo. Vai ser um dia longo.

Saí do banheiro com a toalha amarrada no corpo.

Jesus tenha piedade da minha alma. E que essas horas passem rápido.

- Ta aqui! – Alice apontou pra roupa na cama.

- Alice! Pirou? – Olhei pra roupa na cama. – Olha bem como ta o clima lá fora. Você acha mesmo que eu vou trabalhar de vestido E salto alto?

- Acho. – Ela sorriu.

- Alice! Eu vou sofrer de hipotermia!

- Não vai. O casaco bege já ta lá embaixo.

Que bosta. Ela armou tudo...

De novo.

- Alice! Eu não vou agüentar andar o dia todo de salto!

- Você nunca tentou.

- Mas Alic-

- Coloca esse vestido logo.

- Alice! Não pos-

- Vai logo Bella! Edward já ta aí.

Bosta.

Me troquei o mais rápido possível e desci as escadas.

- Tchau Bella. Tchau Edward. – Alice cumprimentou sorridente enquanto fechava a porta praticamente na minha cara. – Bom trabalho.

Hm, sei.

No mínimo ela ta tramando alguma coisa pra fazer com Jasper agora que ele voltou dos shows. Aproveitando que Emmett voltou pra casa com Rose e agora a casa ta vazia.

Hm, safadinha...

- Não deixe nada na sala. Se limite ao seu quarto. – Falei com um sorriso malicioso enquanto desci as escadas.

- Tchau Bella. – Allie mostrou o dedo do meio antes de fechar a porta e eu ri.

Edward estava parado em frente a um volvo prateado.

Edward tem um volvo.

Perfeito.

Edward estava com uma calça cáqui e uma blusa branca tão clara que eu podia ver cada pequeno pedacinho de pele daquela barriga.

Perfeito.

Sei lá, ficou quente.

Acho que nem vou usar esse casaco afinal...

...

- Doutora! O chefe de outro setor quer falar com a senhora no corredor. – Anne, uma enfermeira me avisou.

Um chefe?

Bem agora que eu ia tomar meu quarto copo de café pra me manter em pé?

A vida é uma bosta.

- Certo, certo. – Murmurei largando meu copinho de lado e saindo da sala.

Que merda.

To me sentindo um zumbi.

Fora que essas porras de saltos estão me matando.

Alice é uma coisa mesmo.

Queria estar em casa tudo de novo e-

- AAH! – Gritei quando senti que estava sendo puxada pra longe.

JESUS!

SEQUESTRO!

SOCORRO!

VÃO ME ESTUPRAR!

- Bella! Que exagero. – Ouvi a voz mais linda do mundo a minha frente.

- Edward? – Murmurei pro escuro.

Ah é.

Ainda to de olhos fechados.

Edward estava na minha frente, perfeitamente parado a uns belos e enormes, dez centímetros. O braço apoiado ao lado do meu rosto e uma mão na minha cintura.

Olhei pros lados e reconheci a sala como a de medicamentos.

- Edward! Vão ver a gente aqui. – Procurei alguém desesperada.

Jesus.

Daí pegam nós dois aqui e vai ser uma palhaçada só...

- Essa sala não é habitada. – Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Oh meu Deus.

Já disse que Edward fica extremamente delicioso de jaleco?

Nossa Senhora.

Digno de palmas...

- O jaleco te cai bem. – Falei ajeitando a gola e ele riu.

- Igualmente.

- E aí, como tem sido o dia?

- Um saco. Nunca foi tão chato trabalhar. – Ele fez uma careta e eu ri baixinho. – E o seu?

- Igualmente. – Repeti o que ele tinha dito.

- To com saudade de ficar perto de você o dia todo... – Edward falou com um biquinho.

- É, você me deixou mal acostumada.

- Eu?

Não deixei que ele terminasse e aproveitei pra acabar com a mínima distância que nos separava.

Depois nós almoçamos juntos. E depois foram mais horas e horas com cafezinhos e consultas. E depois Edward e eu jantamos juntos. E depois de umas duas horas, nós fomos embora.

E assim foram três enormes e chatas semanas.

Oi, eu sou a Bella Caco de Vidro. Estou exausta por que Edward me desacostumou durante um mês com beijinhos e muito waffles com chocolate. E eu trabalhei por um mês sem muitos beijinhos e quase sem nenhum waffles.

E agora eu estou extremamente feliz pois serão mais belas quatro semanas longe dessa coisa chamada trabalho.

Sei lá, comecei a entender o que Emmett quis dizer com 'não querer trabalhar'.

É um saco.

Enfim,

Agora nós estamos aqui, Emm, Rose, Allie, Jazz, Edward e eu olhando pra cara de choro de Esme, que parece olhar pra nós pela última vez.

Dramas...

- Pegaram o passaporte? – Esme perguntou pela vigésima vez a Alice.

- Sim. Aqui. – Alice mostrou o papel dela e de Jasper.

- Bella? Edward? – Esme perguntou e nós erguemos o papel.

- Rose? Emm?

- Aqui. – Emm mostrou.

FINALMENTE!

- Tchau queridos. Mandem notícias! Cartas, e-mails, SMS, tudo! – Esme abraçou todos ao mesmo tempo;

- Ok, mãe... Ok. – Edward falou revirando os olhos e Esme nos soltou. Os olhos marejados.

Típico de mães...

- Tchau queridos. Aproveitem a viagem. – Carlisle falou acenando enquanto eu entrava no táxi com Rose e Allie e os meninos entravam no outro carro.

Ai meu Deus.

Aviões me lembram enjôos.

Enjôos me fazem vomitar.

Jesus! Me salva.

Alice ficou durante o caminho até o aeroporto falando o quanto as roupas da Itália eram luxuosas, glamurosas, poderosas e que eram dignas de divas da moda e mais um monte de coisa que eu não prestei atenção.

Isso porque ainda estamos na Inglaterra.

Imagine quando pousarmos na Itália.

Deuses...

Fomos pro aeroporto e demorou pelo menos meia hora pra esperar o avião e quando ouvimos a chamada do embarque, nós fomos até lá.

Impressionante como comissárias de bordo tem um Q de puta.

Pelo menos essa tal de 'Josie' tem.

Todo cara mais bonitinho ela já olha lambendo os lábios e estreitando os olhos.

Se ela olhar pra Edward vai ter porrada nessa merda.

- O passaporte? – Ela pediu já medindo Edward dos pés a cabeça.

VADIA!

- Aqui fofa. – Falei entrando na visão dela e entregando os papéis. Ela revirou os olhos e olhou o passaporte.

- Primeira classe no final do corredor a esquerda. – Ela sorriu pra Edward e meu sangue ferveu.

Edward parecia preocupado em olhar Emmett fazendo alguma coisa no corredor.

- Obrigada. – Falei ironicamente quase rasgando o papel quando fui tirar da mão dela.

- De nada queridos. – Ela sorriu e olhou pra Edward, que pareceu estar completamente absorto da conversa, pois foi atrás de Emmett sem nem olhar pra cara dela.

TOMA NA CEGA IDIOTA!

- Atch-puta! – Espirrei e fui atrás de Edward enquanto ignorava o olhar venenoso que a safada jogou na minha nuca.

Filha de uma puta.

Ela que venha pra cima do meu homem que eu quebro a vadia em cinco e dou pros ratos de esgoto!

E tenho dito!

Humpf!

- Bella? – Senti Edward segurar meu pulso. – Você pretende pilotar o avião meu amor?

Eu ri, me sentando ao lado dele na poltrona do corredor.

Assim é melhor. Eu fico de olho nessas urubus a procura de macho.

- Você tava brava. Que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Nada. Só... Eliminei uma erva venenosa. – Sorri e ele ficou confuso, mas deu de ombros.

Meu estômago deu uma voltinha. E depois começou a girar loucamente.

Olha, o avião nem saiu do lugar e eu to com ânsia de vomito.

- Vou vomitar. – Fechei os olhos com força e agarrei o braço de Edward, que riu baixinho.

- Bella, o avião nem se mexeu.

Eu sei.

Mas meu estômago sentiu um movimento mental.

Sério, to enjoada mesmo.

Será que eu comi alguma coisa estragada?

Que merda. Nem lembro o que eu comi hoje...

- Credo. Você ta pálida.. Bella tudo bem?

- Claro. Tudo ótimo. – Tentei abrir o meu melhor esboço de sorriso.

- Já disse que você é uma péssima atriz?

- Provavelmente..

- Bella, você não vai conseguir me enganar.

- Não custa tentar. – Sorri. – Eu já estou melhorando.

Mentira.

Mas ele pareceu acreditar.

- Me avise se piorar... – Ele falou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Senhores passageiros, favor apertar os cintos e-

PUTA MERDA TA OUVINDO ESSE BARULHO DO MOTOR?

AI JESUS, EU VOU VOMITAR!

...

* * *

_Boa noite amores!_

_Desculpem aparecer mais tarde hoje. _

_E aí, como foi o dia?_

_Gostaram do cap? Fiquei ansiosa com a Itália e tive que avançar dois meses. Desculpem :X_

_**DrikCarvalho,-** Pois é. Eu sou totalmente NÃO team jacob. kkkk Nada contra as Team Jacob, claro. Mas eu odeio o personagem, acho ele super sem graça e aquele tipo de pessoa que gosta de plantar a sementinha da discórdia. Kkkkkk Itália chegando, uhuu \o Pois bem, verei o que posso fazer diante do seu pedido de 'massacre'. Kkkkkk_

_**fluvs,-** Você é nova por aqui. Eaí, curtinho bastante a fic? *-*_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Kkkkk. Pois é. Tão Alice mesmo. É bem a cara dela imaginar coisas quem nem foram cogitadas. Kkkkk. AAH! Gostando mto mto? *-*_

_**Twibelo,- **Firme e forte? *-*_

_Hm, amanhã eu posto outro cap se der ok fofas?_

_Deixem reviews._

_Então aaté amanhã._

_Beijos :*_


	51. Ah, Tanya!

"_PUTA MERDA TA OUVINDO ESSE BARULHO DO MOTOR?_

_AI JESUS, EU VOU VOMITAR!"_

_

* * *

_

...

- Bella! Abre logo essa porta! – Edward falou pela vigésima quinta vez enquanto batia na porta do banheiro.

O que?

Uma mulher não pode mais vomitar sozinha nesse mundo machista?

Ok, exagerei.

- Bella! – Edward chamou de novo.

Que bosta.

Ai credo. Não to bem mesmo.

Escovei meus dentes de novo, e de novo...

- Senhor, posso te ajudar? O avião já está qua-

Opa, voz de comissárias safadas.

Destravei a porta e puxei Edward pra dentro antes que ela pensasse em terminar de falar.

Defesa de território!

- Bella! Porque não me deixou entrar? Você vomitou muito? Ta tudo bem? O avião nem saiu ainda e... – Ele começou a falar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e aquilo foi me deixando meio tonta.

Me apoiei na pia do banheiro e fechei os olhos, esperando o mundo parar de girar.

Pra que tantas palavras ao mesmo tempo?

- Edward, Edward! Acalme-se. – Chamei e ele parou de falar, me olhando e provavelmente esperando que eu soltasse um jorro de vomito de novo. – Eu estou melhor... Só me senti mal, mas já pass-

- Vou pedir um remédio pra Alice. Ela deve ter alguma na bolsa e-

Que parte do 'Acalme-se' esse homem não ouviu?

- Edward! Eu estou bem. – Interrompi e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

Vamos lá Isabella, faça uma cara de 'bem'.

Forcei os lábios pra cima num sorriso.

Isso, muito bem. Estamos quase lá e...

- Você é péssima atriz. – Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu revirei os olhos.

Que bosta.

- Certo, arranje o remédio. – Desisti e abri a porta do banheiro, saindo primeiro.

Ele ia esquecer mesmo...

Hm, ficou um clima tenso quando de repente todos olharam pra nós saindo do banheiro. Faziam aquelas caras de 'hm, safadinhos' e 'eu sei o que vocês fizeram no banheiro'.

Eu vomitei, fofos.

Da licença?

Eu devia ter deixado Edward ir primeiro.

Assim eu evitaria o olhar dessas aeromoças na bunda dele e provavelmente as mãos bobas que elas estão considerando...

Tem uma loira ali atrás que ta quase perguntando pra ele qual é o número de cueca que ele usa...

Safadas.

Se uma delas ousar pensar em mãos bobas vai ter porrada aqui.

Abri espaço pra que Edward passasse na minha frente e pudesse sentar, mas antes resolvi fazer inveja pra essas putas. Abracei a cintura dele cochichei no ouvido dele um 'obrigada' demorado e seguido de uma mordida de brinde.

Olha, se inveja matasse, aquelas ali estariam carbonizadas e jogadas ao vento de tanta inveja que elas emanam pelos olhos.

Edward ajudou bastante roubando um selinho demorado de mim antes de se sentar.

HÁ! NA CARA!

- Bella! – Alice surgiu escalando a poltrona do avião pra me olhar. – Você vomitou? Tudo bem? Ai Jesus, quer ficar em Londres?

Coff coff..

- Não Allie, to bem. – Sorri. – Eu já melhore-

- Você tem algum remédio pra enjôos? – Edward me cortou.

Puta que pariu...

- Tenho. – Alice sorriu e sumiu no banco. Olhei pra Edward com a maior cara de bunda.

- Edward!

- O que? Arranjei o remédio. – Ele mostrou a língua pra mim e eu ri.

Bobo super-protetor.

Tomei o remédio e depois de mais alguns minutos, o avião finalmente decolou.

Demorou mais foi...

- Bella, você ta bem?

- To Edward. Já passou.

Fechei meus olhos e me acomodei na poltrona espaçosa.

Lado bom de estar na primeira classe: Espaço.

- Bella, tudo bem?

- Sim Edward. Já passou.

Hm, ta me dando um soninho.

Bocejei e fechei meus olhos, deixando meu corpo relaxar enquanto sentia o enjôo ceder.

Esse remédio é bom.

- Bella...

- Hm?

- Tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim Edward... Sim...

- Você ta com febre?

- Não... – Neguei, mas ainda assim senti a mão de Edward na minha testa e depois no meu pescoço.

- Qualquer coisa você me avisa?

- Aviso.

- Mentira. Promete Bella.

Que bosta.

- Prometo Edward. – Bocejei de novo, erguendo a mão e jurando.

- Certo. Boa noite. – Ele falou e depois senti os lábios nos meus por breves segundos.

Hora de dormir.

...

Foram duas horas de sono bem dormidas.

Nem sonhei.

Parecia que eu não tinha dormido fazia dois meses.

Enfim, agora eu estou melhor.

- Bella, acorda. – Edward cochichou no meu ouvido, e eu deixei que minhas pálpebras se abrissem o mais rápido possível, e que eu pudesse ver os olhos mais verdes do mundo me encarando.

Edward ficou me olhando por alguns segundos.

- Você está bem?

- Ahan. Juro. – Falei e ele ficou quieto de novo.

Esses tipos de olhares vindos de Edward fazem as borboletas entrarem no meu estômago e meu coração acelerar imediatamente.

- Já disse que te amo? – Quebrei o silêncio e ele sorriu torto, daquele jeito que fazia meu coração perder uma batida.

- Hoje não. – Ele fez uma cara triste.

- Te amo. – Sussurrei.

- Eu já sabia. – Ele riu. – Eu amo você também.

- Eu sei que os pombinhos se amam, mas todo mundo já saiu do avião. Vamos? – Alice falou no fim do corredor e eu me levantei, rindo com Edward.

- Você viu Bells? Itália é linda! É tudo tão perfeito. As pessoas são simpáticas, legais, bonitas e... – Alice começou.

- Você não conheceu ninguém ainda Allie. – Emmett falou rindo e Jasper gargalhou.

Mas a cara de Alice fez Jasper ficar sério.

- Afinal, quem sabe falar italiano por aqui? – Edward perguntou e de repente todo mundo ficou quieto.

Eu to sentindo que ninguém sabe.

- Fudeu. Vamos morrer sem nos alimentar porque ninguém fala porra nenhuma. Ainda bem que eu posso acessar o google tradutor pelo meu celul-

- Emmett. Eu falo italiano. – Edward disse revirando os olhos.

Perceba que Emmett sempre acha um caminho mais difícil...

O queixo de Rose caiu.

- Que bofe você foi arranjar em Bella? Nem eu sabia que Edward falava italiano. – Ela falou fazendo uma cara 'Arrasou'.

Eu ri e nós saímos do avião. Edward fez questão de pegar minhas malas e alegou que 'não era bom que eu pegasse peso se não estava me sentindo bem'.

Que parte do 'Edward, eu estou bem' ele ainda não entendeu?

Andamos um pouco e logo encontramos Aro.

Mentira.

Edward encontrou Aro. E os dois se abraçaram e começaram a falar em italiano. E eu fiquei tão perdida quanto Emmett.

- Que porra é essa que vocês tão falando? – Emmett perguntou já cansado de tantas palavras desconhecidas.

- Desculpem. Olá. – Aro falou, em inglês. – Sou Aro.

Inglês claro e puro.

E PORQUE ELE RESOLVEU COCHICHAR COM EDWARD EM ITALIANO?

- Oi. – Falamos em coro e Edward nos apresentou.

- Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose. – Ele apontava na nossa direção.

- Bella é sua escolhida? – Ele pareceu curioso e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Bella me escolheu. – Edward sorriu, abraçando minha cintura.

Owwwnnn! Como Edward é fofo.

- Vamos. – Aro disse sorrindo e nos guiando pros carros que nos esperavam.

- Bella vem comigo. – Edward falou pra Aro quando eu estava indo junto com Allie e Rose pro outro carro.

Estranho.

Muito estranho.

- Tudo bem. – Aro concordou e logo foi pro lugar do motorista.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas que eu não prestei atenção.

Primeiro porque eu não tava a fim de ouvir papos sobre os imóveis da família Cullen.

Segundo por que PUTA QUE PARIU. OLHA ESSA PAISAGEM!

É perfeita!

É tudo tão... Lindamente verde e sofisticado. Lojas, pessoas, vendedores, tudo. É realmente _glamouroso_.

Alice deve estar tipo pirando loucamente com tudo isso.

- Chegamos. – Aro falou sorrindo pra mim pelo retrovisor.

Sabe aquelas casas de sonho?

Pois bem, Carlisle tem uma.

Devia ter uns quinze quartos, porque tinha exatos quatro andares. Era estupidamente enorme. As paredes eram de vidro e eu já podia ver a típica decoração clara dos Cullen.

- É uma linda casa. – Murmurei e Edward sorriu, passando o braço pela minha cintura.

- Vem, vamos conhecer por dentro e-

- JESUS! Olha isso! É perfeitamente digno de filmes hollywoodianos! –Alice gritou saindo do carro. Rose veio logo atrás com Emmett e Jasper. Então do banco do motorista saiu uma mulher com o matiz arruivado dos cabelos louros.

- Edward! – Ela gritou com os olhos brilhantes. Largou a porta do carro aberta e veio até nós. Então passou os braços ao redor de Edward e o abraçou, quase me empurrando pra longe dele.

Meu sangue começou a borbulhar debaixo da minha pele, meu olho esquerdo começou a piscar e já podia sentir minha mão tremendo na de Edward.

Soltei ele e as cruzei os braços no peito, estralando os dedos automaticamente.

Edward se desfez do abraço dela em menos de um segundo, mas eu já tinha um plano de como matar aquela vadia.

ESSA É A PUTA DA TANYA?

Vadia, vagabunda, filhote de cruz-credo, vaca, oferecida, piriguete, cachorra, FILHA DE UMA PUT-

- Tanya, essa é minha namorada Bella. – Edward cortou meus pensamentos e segurou minha mão trêmula.

Tanya pareceu entrar em choque e então Aro pigarreou e ela me abraçou.

Mas eu não a abracei.

- Oi, sou Tanya. – Ela falou e eu obriguei que uma das minhas mãos tocasse as costas dela quase com repulsa e desse três belos e intocáveis tapinhas. Abaixei o braço e ela se afastou.

O que?

Estou sendo EDUCADA.

Eu nem devia olhar pra cara dela.

- Oi. – Murmurei abrindo um sorriso falso.

Alice riu atrás de mim e eu me controlei pra não virar e mostrar um belo de um dedo do meio pra ela.

Fiquei uns quinze segundos olhando bem pra cara de Tanya e segurando o meu sorriso nada feliz.

To falando.

Ela emana energia de puta.

- Vem Bella. Vocês ainda têm que se ajeitar nos quartos. – Aro falou e eu olhei pra ele, sorrindo mais naturalmente.

Edward caminhou comigo por dentro da casa, Allie, Jazz, Rose e Emm vieram logo atrás. Podia ouvir Emm e Jazz comentando com Rose sobre o quanto a casa era bonita e Allie ainda olhava pra cada objeto como se eles fossem peças raras. Ela vai acabar babando no sofá.

- As meninas vão ficar em quartos separados? – Aro perguntou e senti o olhar de Tanya brilhar com a possibilidade.

Hmpf.

- Não. Bella dorme comigo. – Edward falou e eu sorri ao ver Tanya ficar desapontada.

Sorri mesmo.

Na maior cara de pau.

Foda-se ela.

Edward é meu agora!

- Rose comigo. – Emm falou quase na defensiva.

- Alice pode ficar comigo... – Jasper fingiu descaso e eu ri.

- Certo. Edward apresenta os quartos pra vocês. Pode ser? Vou procurar por Caius e Marcus.

- Claro. – Edward concordou com um sorriso.

Nós subimos as escadas e fomos para o terceiro andar.

Cara, quase cansei de subir tantos degraus...

- Esse da direita é o de Emmett e Rose. O do lado é de Allie e Jasper e esse grandão da esquerda é meu e da Bella. – Ele sorriu.

- Porque o maior pra vocês? – Emm perguntou parecendo aquelas crianças de 2 anos.

- Porque eu sou o dono da casa. – Edward mostrou a língua pra ele.

- Mas isso é injus-

- Emm, para de reclamar. – Rose revirou os olhos e os dois foram pro quarto. Alice nem estava mais no corredor, já estava no quarto, gritando o quanto a vista era bonita e sobre as roupas, moda, luxo, glamour...

Jasper foi logo atrás e só estava Edward e eu no corredor.

- É tudo muito lindo por aqui. – Comentei enquanto Edward segurava TODAS as malas e levava pra dentro do quarto.

Bobo.

- É sim. – Ele sorriu e eu o acompanhei pra dentro do quarto.

Era um quarto realmente muuuito grande. Era uma suíte. O banheiro devia ser duas vezes o do meu o quarto. E o quarto era do tamanho da minha sala.

Doutor Cullen é PODRE DE RICO!

Jesus...

- Você está melhor mesmo? – Edward perguntou se sentando na cama grande.

Sinto que os Cullens tem um amor especial por camas grandes..

Hm, safadinhos..

- Perfeita. – Sorri e ele riu. Me sentei e segurando a mão dele na minha.

- Então ela é a Tanya? – Perguntei com uma careta que eu não consegui esconder.

- É...

- Não gosto dela. – Falei sem rodeios.

- Nem eu. – Ele fez uma careta.

- Mas um dia gostou...

- Não.

- Como não Edward? Você ficou com ela!

- E você com o Newton!

- E daí?

- Foi porque você quis?

- Ah, não...

- Então. Eu não fiquei com ela porque eu quis. Foi porque eu não agüentava mais ela pegando no meu pé.

Hm, to começando a ficar irritada com a existência dela.

- Chega. Não quero falar dela. – Murmurei com uma careta e ficou um silêncio tenso no ar.

Odeio quando isso acontece.

PORQUE EU ABRI MINHA BOCA PRA FALAR DESSA INTRUSA?

Ela não está presente aqui, mas saber que ela existe me irrita.

- Eu não devia ter começado essa conversa. Desculpe. – Murmurei encarando nossas mãos.

- Deixa pra lá. – Edward puxou meu queixo pra cima com a outra mão e me fez olhar pra ele. – Bella, você sabe que eu te amo não sabe?

- Sei...

- Então pronto. Ela não tem que existir entre nada que nos envolva.

- Eu sei.

- Certo. – Edward abaixou a mão do meu queixo.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei baixinho e ele sorriu torto.

- Eu sei. Eu te amo também.

Alcancei a boca de Edward com a minha e ele me beijou.

Os lábios mais doces e macios nos meus.

Os lábios que eram _meus_. Meus e de mais ninguém.

E que ninguém ousasse afasta-los de mim.

Edward me deitou no colchão enquanto nosso beijo continuava calmo e apaixonado.

Eu amava o modo como nossos lábios pareciam se morder e nossas línguas se enroscavam na melhor luta existente no mundo. E amava a sensação boa que se espalhava em mim.

Pois é. Edward _ME_ ama. E eu o amo.

Tem que ser assim.

Porque se não fosse, não estaria certo. Eu não seria feliz. E ele não seria feliz.

É, nós pertencemos um ao outro.

* * *

_Boa tarde principessas. Sentiram o clima Itália no ar?_

_Como estão? *-*_

_Desculpem não aparecer por aqui ontem. =/_

_Vocês perceberam que os tamanhos dos caps têm aumentado? :P_

_Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu pareço uma menina de dois anos ganhando barbies quando leio as reviews. *-*_

_**Twibelo,- **É, você é uma leitora nota 10! Ah, hm. Na verdade eu não sei muito se a fic está em fase final... Algumas coisas ainda têm que acontecer. E sobre a gravidez, hm... :X_

_**Laine,-** Eai mocinha, como vai? Gostando? *-*_

_**Glaucia S,-** Você é nova por aqui. Eaí, gostando da fic? Pois é, bem tipo da Bella. :B_

_**Lexi,-** Você também é nova por aqui! *-* AAH! Amei. Kkkkk. Gostando muito muito muito? *-* AAAH! _

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Ou será que... Hm, ah.. Deixa pra lá. q Aeaee, Itáliaaa chegou \o/ uhuu!_

_**Lunna Cullen,-** Pois é. Odeio acordar cedo também. Odeio trabalhar também. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Itália chegoou *-*_

_**Carla Hale,-** Olha, eu acho que vai ser sim. :X Kkkkkk. Minha mãe sempre diz que quando eu tiver uma filha eu vou entender o porque dela pegar no meu pé, então... Kkkkkkk._

_Enfim, gostaram do cap?_

_Eu pessoalmente desenvolvi um sentimento ruim pela Tanya. Kkkkkk_

_Se tiver um bom número de reviews eu posto outro cap ainda hoje._

_Aproveitem e até mais, :**_


	52. Você está bem? Mesmo?

"_Porque se não fosse, não estaria certo. Eu não seria feliz. E ele não seria feliz._

_É, nós pertencemos um ao outro."_

_

* * *

_

Meu Deus.

Eu podia ficar horas e horas beijando esses lábios e-

Toc Toc Toc.

Se não fosse alguém na porta...

Edward não fez questão de quebrar nosso beijo e a porta se abriu.

- Bella. OW! – Alice falou já entrando no quarto.

- Diga Alice. Diga... – Falei largando Edward enquanto ele tombava no colchão ao meu lado.

- Você ta com aquele meu sutiã de bojo?

HÃ?

- Que?

- Aquele que tem umas bolh-

- Não Alice.

Tipo assim, pra que eu estaria com o sutiã dela?

- Pensei que sim. – Ela já foi se virando.

- Por quê? – Perguntei.

- Porque o que?

- Porque pensou que eu estava com seu sutiã?

- Porque seus seios estão maiores. – Ela falou mirando meu tronco. Eu olhei também e provavelmente Edward também, porque ele comentou em seguida:

- Também acho.

Safadinho...

- Pois eu não acho. – Comentei analisando.

Cara, nem lembro que sutiã to usando...

- Ah sim! – Sorri. – Não é o seu, mas tem bojo.

Parece até que eu to usando letra G pela cara de Alice.

Jesus!

- Alice. Você ta roxa. – Edward comentou rindo. Alice soltou uma risadinha nervosa e fechou a porta com pressa.

Menina estranha.

- Onde estávamos? – Perguntei e Edward se mexeu pra cima de mim de novo.

Ai, adoro sentir o calor do corpo dele em cima do meu.

Antes que eu pensasse em falar alguma coisa a boca de Edward estava na minha.

Toc Toc Toc.

De novo.

- Que bosta hein. – Murmurei contra os lábios dele e Edward riu baixinho.

- Deve ser Alice... – Ele falou sem nem ligar. A boca já me impediu de falar de novo e agora com a língua massageando a minha eu nem estava considerando falar.

Principalmente agora com a mão de Edward na minha coxa. E minhas mãos por dentro da camisa dele.

Eu praticamente nem ouvi a porta abrindo.

Mentira.

Eu ouvi.

E vi pela minha visão periférica que era Tanya.

Perfeito.

Edward não fez questão de interromper de novo. Na verdade, eu acho que ele nem ouviu a porta abrindo.

- Hã, hm... Edward? – Ouvi uma voz feminina e Edward infelizmente se afastou pra olhar quem estava na porta, sem sair de cima de mim.

Podia ver Tanya me queimar com os olhos e eu sorri pra ela.

Meu rosto podia até rasgar de tanta felicidade que eu expus ali.

- Desculpe... Não vi você. – Comentei me sentando e fazendo Edward acompanhar o movimento do meu corpo. Acabei por nos deixar completamente colados.

Tanya engasgou.

_Adoro_ fazer vontade.

- É que eu... – Ela parou no meio da frase, provavelmente esquecendo o que veio fazer aqui. – Ah sim. Sobrou essa mala lá embaixo.

Edward foi até a porta e pegou a mala.

- Obrigada. – Ele falou com um tom educado e colocou a mala em um canto qualquer do quarto.

- Eu vou... Descendo. Vejo vocês depois. – Tanya murmurou com uma cara de nojo antes de sair dali. E eu controlei meu sorriso de vitória.

HÁ!

NA TUA CARA!

Me levantei saltitante e fui até a minha mala, pegar uma roupa pra tomar um banho. Edward me segurou no ar, rindo.

- Mocinha malvada. – Ele falou com uma cara maliciosa e eu ri.

Então eu me senti zonza.

O mundo pareceu girar pra esquerda e meu estômago deu sinal.

Ohhhh!

- Bella? – Edward pareceu preocupado.

Relaxa fofo. To bem.

Mentira.

To tonta.

Mais do que o normal.

Me agarrei no pescoço de Edward, me segurando pra não cair no chão e levar um tombão.

No mínimo essa puta jogou magia negra em mim.

AAH!

VÁ DE RETO!

AFASTA!

XÔ!

SAI DE MIM!

- Me dá um copo de água. – Pedi me sentando na cama e Edward saiu.

Me deitei e fechei os olhos com força.

Meu Deus.

Preciso de alho, crucifixo, arruda...

Vadia!

Tenho certeza que ela bateu tambor pra mim. Hmpf.

Vá de reto!

Fiz o sinal da cruz no peito.

Hmpf, mãe de santo!

- Aqui Bells! – Edward apareceu ao meu lado e eu abri meus olhos com cuidado, percebendo que a tontura tinha reduzido e o mundo parecia só balançar. Me sentei devagar e tomei o copo d'água.

- Obrigada. – Deixei o copo em cima da mesa.

- Bella, você não ta bem. Eu devia te levar pro médico...

- Não! – Cortei, negando com a cabeça. – Já passa.

- O que ta acontecendo com você em mocinha? – Edward se sentou ao meu lado e colocou a mão na minha testa. – Você ta gelada...

- Não to não...

- Bella, toma um banho, vê se melhora. Se não você me avisa e a gente vai pro hospital.

Fazer o que no hospital?

Dar Oi pro pessoal e voltar?

É virose, fofo.

- Certo, certo. – Me levantei, peguei uma roupa, a necessaire e foi pro chuveiro.

...

- Bella? – Edward bateu na porta.

- Hm?

- Tudo bem?

- Uh-hum. – Concordei.

- Abre a porta.

- Hm-Hm. – Neguei.

- Porque não?

- Hm-Hm. – Neguei de novo.

- Bella! Abre a porta! Você vomitou de novo?

- Hm-Hm. – Neguei mais uma vez.

Mentira.

- Mentira!

Ele lê mentes. Só pode!

Soltei um pigarro e limpei o vapor do espelho pra me olhar mais uma vez.

Dei uns tapinhas na minha bochecha e mordi os lábios, esperando que eles ficassem vermelhos como minhas maçãs do rosto ficaram.

Respirei fundo e decidi ignorar o estômago gritante antes de abrir a porta.

- Bella! Quer me matar de preocupação? Tudo bem? Vomitou? Ai meu Deus! Vou te levar pro hospital. – Edward parecia realmente preocupado.

- Edward, meu amor! Eu estou bem. – Falei abrindo o sorriso mais feliz que já tive na vida.

Tudo tão falso quanto uma nota de três reais.

Mas, foda-se.

- Certeza? – Edward perguntou e eu concordei, pensando em algo que não me fizesse mentir diretamente pra ele.

- Só morrendo de saudade da sua boca. – Falei com um sorriso e ele riu.

- Nós podemos resolver isso depois que você me disser se esta bem.

Merda, ele não perde uma chance.

Vou ter que mentir...

- Estou bem. Estou perfeitamente bem. Nunca estive tão bem. – Falei enquanto secava meus cabelos e ele relaxou.

- Me avise se não se sentir bem.

- Certo, certo...

- Vou arrumar as coisas no guarda-roupas ta? – Edward puxou as malas.

- Eu te ajudo..

- Não. Arranje outra coisa pra fazer. Você precisa descansar...

Descansar do que?

- Certo, certo... Vou encher o saco de Alice. – Comentei saindo pro corredor.

Fui até aporta dela e abri a porta com tudo, desejando pegar um momento íntimo constrangedor.

HÁ!

Alice e Jasper estavam em cima da cama e se beijavam de forma nojenta.

Credo. Quanta troca de saliva em excesso.

Meus beijos com Edward deviam ensinar alguma coisa a esses dois.

Um x vinte

Pelo menos eu empatei uma foda dela. HAHAHAHAH.

* * *

_ Boa noite princesas._

_Em português agora porque eu esqueci como se escreve. Kkkk_

_Ah, amei tanto as reviews! Amei mesmo!_

_Foram bem mais do que eu imaginei!_

_**Glaucia S,-** Ah, obrigada! Mesmo! *-* / Hhaha, Itália que vos aguarde. kkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Ri horrores com o 'fogoso'. Kkkkkkkkkk. Pois é, também quero um Edward pra mim *-*_

_**Lexi,- **NÉ! Hmpf, safadinhas. Se bem que eu também gostaria de saber o número da cueca e... Kkkkk brinks. qq_

_**Tosta,-** Não. Mas fez invejinha. Hmpf, bicha má. Kkkkk. Você é nova por aqui né? E aí, o que tá achando? *-*_

_**Vic P,-** Pois é, ninguém gosta dela. Kkkkkk_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **Pois é. Também acho. Ciúmes dá uma apimentada. q Kkkkk_

_**Twibelo,-** Hm, muita curiosa mesmo? Muito muito? :B_

_**Raquel,- **PUTA QUE PARIU! OO' Fiquei em choque quando li isso. Juro mesmo. Senti meu corpo ficar gelado. Kkkkk E aí, gostando muito? ;D_

_**Nathy,-** Hmpf. Você por aqui? Não apareça mais aqui hein mocinha? Hehehe, brincadeira. Te aceito de braços abertos e olhos fechados. :D Hahahah, sinto que ninguém gosta da Tanya. Kkkkk Eaí, como vai a vida? q_

_**Carla Hale,- **Isso mesmo! Defenda o que é seu! Kkkk. Adote essa frase pra sua vida. Kkkkk_

_**Laine,-** Oiee! Como vai? Sua review me ajudou a terminar o cap mais rápido. Kkkkkk. _

_Esperem que gostem do cap extra._

_Meio light, mas é importante. Ou não, não sei. :X_

_Até amanhã. Sonhem com vossos Edwards! :*_


	53. Será?

"_Um x vinte_

_Pelo menos eu empatei uma foda dela. HAHAHAHAH."_

_

* * *

_

- Bella! Não bate mais na porra da porta? – Alice perguntou colocando a camisa e eu ri.

- Não...

Jasper revirou os olhos e pegou um livro na mesa enquanto Alice escalava a cama grande e vinha até a porta.

- Bella! Boba! – Revirou os olhos e pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Porque não me contou?

Fechou a porta na nossa frente e ficou me olhando com aquela cara de curiosa.

- Sobre?

- Sobre o bebe!

Hm, Alice usou a cota diária.

Melhor tirar as dúvidas de uma vez por todas.

- Alice, você usa drogas? – Perguntei e ela pareceu confusa.

- Hã?

- Drogas, Alice. Maconha.

- Hã?

- Tipo assim, aparecem uns caras com umas bolinhas de papel na mão, e eles te oferecem um pozinho pra você cheirar e-

- Bella! Eu sei disso.

Sabia!

- Você usa maconha né?

- Hã? Bella! Não! De onde você tirou isso?

- Do mesmo lugar que você tirou essa pergunta idiota de 'porque você não me falou sobre o bebe'.

- Bella! Você não percebe?

- Não percebe o que fofa?

- Os vômitos, as tonturas, os seios inchad-

E eu parei de ouvir Alice.

De onde ela tirou que meus seios estão inchados?

- Alice! – Interrompi o olhar brilhante dela pra um futuro mágico que devia passar na mente dela. – Eu não estou grávida.

- Você não sabe.

- Sei sim.

Sei, não sei?

Ai meu Deus!

E se eu não souber?

- Está sim! – Alice saltitou.

- Não estou!

- Está sim! – Ela comentou virando a cara e o cheiro do shampoo do cabelo dela bateu no meu rosto.

- Não est- Alice, você usa shampoo de lavanda?

- Uso. – Ela comentou confusa. – Por quê?

- Nada...

Credo! Que cheiro horrível.

Meu estômago revirou com o odor.

Deus que me livre...

- HÁ! Gosto por novos aromas, ódio por outros. – Ela falou como se descobrisse o computador.

- ALICE!

- Bella, você ta pálida.

- Não to não...

- Você não ta vendo! – Ela retrucou parecendo uma menina de dois anos.

- Para de ser boba Allie!

- Oh meu Deus! – Ela entrou em choque.

- O que?

- Você está gr-

- Bells? – Ouvi a voz de Edward saindo do quarto e ao mesmo tempo que Alice parou de falar, eu senti meu mundo girar de novo.

Que beleza.

Ta tudo ficando escuro.

...

- Ai meu Deus! Ela morreu? - Ouvi a voz falsa de Tanya ao meu lado esquerdo.

Puta! Colocou meu nome na boca do sapo da esquina de novo!

Vagaba...

- Não fala uma coisas dessas, Tanya! - Aro bronqueou;

- Ai Edward, não me olha com essa cara! - Tanya falou usando um tom de voz melancólico.

Puta.

Deixei que minhas pálpebras se abrissem vagarosamente e pude ver o olhar de ódio que Edward lançava a Tanya.

Gargalhei internamente.

- Bella? Tudo bem? Ai meu Deus! - Alice balançou uma revista no meu rosto.

- Bella! Vamos já pro hospital. - Edward falou me lançando um olhar preocupado.

HÃ?

Hospital?

De jeito nenhum!

- Eu to bem. - Murmurei me sentando e tentando reconhecer o espaço em que estava. Certo, meu quarto e de Edward.

- Bella! Já é a terceira vez que você me diz que está bem e não está! - Edward murmurou com uma careta.

- Eu to bem. De verdade. - Sorri. Levantei o braço e bati na testa. - Palavra de escoteira.

E pra variar, Edward não acreditou.

Eu também não acreditaria...

Enfim...

- Bella! Nós vamos sim! Você não está bem!

- Edward! Eu estou bem. Sério.

- Bella fica assim mesmo quando está com virose. – Alice falou e atraiu a atenção de todos.

Ah é?

Fico?

Não lembro de ter pegado virose alguma vez na vida.

- É. – Concordei.

- Ela só precisa de um remédio. – Alice falou, depois se virou pra Aro com um sorriso. – Você pode nos levar até uma farmácia?

- Claro. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu busco o reméd-

- NÃO! – Alice cortou Edward com um grito e até eu pulei de susto.

Que menina exagerada.

- Eu tenho que ir pra comprar... Uns... Anti-concepcionais. – Alice falou.

Na verdade ficou bem claro pra mim que ela inventou na hora.

Mas eu conheço Alice com a palma da minha mão.

Eles não.

HÁ!

- Certo. – Edward olhou pra mim de novo. – Bella, você jura, jura mesmo que vai me falar se não se sentir melhor depois do remédio?

- Juro. – Prometi e ele me deu um selinho demorado.

Adoro ver a cara de cú que Tanya faz nessas horas..

- Vamos. – Aro pegou a chave do carro na mesinha e eu nem sei de onde a bolsa de Alice surgiu, mas eu de repente fui arrastada pra longe de Edward.

- Juízo mocinho. – Murmurei de olhos estreitos e ele sorriu.

...

- Alice, acho que ela não fala inglês. - Cochichei pra ela enquanto analisávamos a cara que a moça fazia nos olhando.

Ela tinha os olhos azuis arregalados pra nós duas.

Que maravilha.

Já podia sentir Aro ficar impaciente no carro.

Então ela murmurou alguma coisa e saiu.

- HEY! MOCINHA! NÃO! NÃO! ESPERE! VOU ABRIR O GOOGLE TRADUTOR AQUI! – Alice chamou desesperada, mas saiu outra loira do lugar que a outra mulher tinha entrado.

- Olá! Em que posso ajudá-las? – Ela sussurrou num inglês capenga.

AMÉM!

- Oi. – Sorri. – Precisamos de um reméd-

- Precisamos de dois exames de gravidez. – Alice me interrompeu e meu queixo caiu.

FILHA DA PUTA!

- ALICE! – Gritei. – O que? Eu não estou grávida ! Entenda! Eu estou com virose!

Que bosta.

- Bella. Eu sinto.

- Sente o que?

- Que tem.

- Que tem o que?

- Um bebe.

- Aonde?

- No seu ventre. – Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

- NÃO TEM PORRA NENHUMA! – Gritei irritada.

- Oscilação de humor. – Ouvi Alice murmurar e eu tive vontade de estrangular ela.

- Alice! Você realmente acha que dois exames desses vão simplesmente confirmar alguma coisa? Deixe que eu mesma diga: NÃO TEM FILHO NENHUM!

- Será que é menina? – Alice perguntou, os olhos quase transbordando lágrimas. – A cor dos seus olhos! AAH! LINDA!

- NÃO TEM FILHO NENHUM! EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

- Ou menino? Com a cor dos olhos de Edward! AHHH! Lindo!

Será que ela ta me ouvindo?

- Aqui senhoritas. – A moça voltou com os dois exames. Olhei bem pras caixas em cima do balcão.

- Ignore esta compra. Me dê um remédio bom pra enjôos.

- Algum específico pra gestantes?

Puta que pariu!

Ela quer apanhar?

NÃO TEM FILHO NENHUM!

- Não. – Falei entre dentes.

- Aproveita e pega mais um desses? – Ela apontou pra caixa de exame e a mulher sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

Que merda.

Adianta alguma coisa falar com Alice?

...

- Bella? Terminou?

- Sim. – Murmurei me encostando a porta do banheiro.

Podia ouvir Edward falando pra Alice abrir a porta do quarto.

- E aí? Já deu o resultado? É positivo? SABIA!

- QUE MERDA ALICE! NÃO DEU PORRA NENHUMA AINDA! – Gritei já muito estressada com essa história de gravidez.

Eu nunca, nunca, nunquinha mesmo me imaginei grávida.

E nunca nem considerei a possibilidade de me imaginar grávida _de Edward_.

Deuses.

Ainda tem Edward...

- Pronto? Já deu o tempo agora... – Alice falou e eu olhei os dois primeiros, que pareciam ter terminado primeiro.

Meu estômago revirou.

Meu coração acelerou e minha respiração ficou descompassada.

Ai meu Deus.

- Allie...

- Hm?

- To com medo. – Murmurei.

- Abre a porta Bells. – Me encostei na parede pra abrir a porta e assim que ela entrou, me aconcheguei sentada no chão de novo.

- Certo. Veja o primeiro... – Ela falou e eu segurei nas mãos, olhando pra telinha.

O sinalzinho de mais estava lá, verde e inflamatório.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

NÃO!

- P-P-positivo. – Murmurei em choque e Alice saltitou no lugar antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

Não.

Ta errado.

Não ta?

AI meu Deus!

E se não estiver?

- Bella, calma. – Alice me abraçou.

- A-Ainda tem dois. – Tentei abrir um sorriso.

Peguei o outro e lá estava o sinal negativo que me fez ficar mais calma.

Mentira.

Só me deixou mais ansiosa e nervosa.

- Merda. – Alice praguejou.

- Alice. Isso deve ta tudo errado. – Me levantei e saí do banheiro, chutando os benditos exames de lado.

Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, meu coração parecia querer sair do peito e eu comecei a andar de um lado pro outro, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Não ta Bella!

- TA SIM! TO FALANDO DESDE O COMEÇO! TA TUDO ERRADO!

- NÃO TA BELLS! PERCEBA! Ta tudo na sua cara! – Ela me parou, segurando meus ombros enquanto eu respirava ofegante.

Eu queria chorar.

Agora mesmo.

Queria chorar e me afundar nas milhares de lágrimas que eu não chorei até hoje.

Queria chorar e implorar pra que alguém me acolhesse e cuidasse de mim até que meu corpo secasse e eu morresse.

Mas eu não conseguia. Nenhuma pequena gota de água escorria pelo meu rosto.

- Bella! – Alice chamou e eu olhei pra ela.

Ergueu o braço e me mostrou os três exames. O positivo, o negativo e...

Outro positivo.

Mordi meu lábio com força e agarrei Alice num abraço forte.

- Não Allie! Não pode! – Murmurei com uma voz chorosa.

Cadê?

Cadê minhas lágrimas?

Onde?

Sou seca? Sem sentimentos? Sem a droga de uma pequena emoção?

- Pode sim Bella! E aconteceu. – Ela falou.

- Mas, pode estar errado, não pode?

- Pode... Mas não está Bella! Você sabe. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu. – Ela afagou minhas costas.

É, eu sei.

Sou médica.

Mas eu não acredito.

Não é possível!

- Bella? O que ta acontecendo aí? Me conta! – Edward falou desesperado na porta.

Meu estômago deu sinal de vida e eu corri pro banheiro.

Ai credo. Vomitar é horrível.

- Oh Bella! – Allie puxou meus cabelos pra trás enquanto eu me curvava na privada e vomitava todo o café da manhã...

Terrível.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu vou arrombar essa merda! – Ouvi Edward falar do outro lado e Aro cochichou 'Calma, Edward'.

Pensar em Edward me deixava pior.

Eu precisava ter certeza.

Eu precisava ter absoluta certeza de que eu tinha uma parte de Edward dentro de mim.

Era um ser humano.

- Não Allie. Não pode ser... – Me levantei assim que senti que não vomitaria de novo e saí em disparada até o quarto e escancarando a porta.

Edward abraçou minha cintura com força, quase como se precisasse me tocar pra ter certeza de que eu estava viva.

- Edward, me leve ao hospital. – Pedi e ele concordou com a cabeça, beijando meu pescoço.

E sentir os braços de Edward em volta de mim só me deixava mais consciente de que ele precisaria saber disso mais tarde.

E de que eu não fazia idéia de como ele ia reagir.

...

- Eu vou... – Edward falou, mas eu o parei.

- Edward, você pode ficar? Por favor? Aro e Allie vão comigo. Mas, fique... Fique aqui, por favor? – Implorei e ele me olhou intensamente, procurando uma verdade nos meus olhos.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim.

Merda!

- Edward, por favor. Só... Espere aqui, ok?

E eu saí, puxando Allie e Aro pelo corredor.

Tudo o que eu menos quero nesse momento é olhar pra cara angustiada de Edward.

- O que-? – Aro começou.

- Bella está grávida! – Alice falou e Aro parou no lugar.

- Que merda Alice!

- Sério? – Aro perguntou em choque.

- É o que eu quero descobrir. – Falei voltando a o puxar.

- Faz sentido...

É Aro.

Essa parte eu já entendi.

Fiz a coleta de sangue e depois de algum tempo de enrolação, nós voltamos à sala de espera. Edward me abraçou de novo, beijou meu rosto e o segurou nas mãos.

- E aí? O que você tem?

- Hm, o médico receitou o mesmo remédio que Alice tinha comentado. – Aro mentiu. – E ele pediu que nós voltássemos em três...

- ... dias, pra pegar o resultado. – Alice completou. E eu a olhei com os olhos arregalados.

Alice é uma merda.

- Não, pra ver o resultado do remédio no organismo... – Ela corrigiu.

- Vem Bella. Você não vai sair da cama por três dias. – Edward fez uma careta e me acompanhou até o carro.

E cada pequeno toque dele em mim me fazia sentir mal.

É terrível.

Eu estou mentindo pra ele.

Mentindo pra descobrir uma verdade;

Mas mentindo.

E isso me corrói. Me machuca e me faz sangrar.

Edward, me perdoe.

...

* * *

_ Boa noite amores. _

_Pois bem, aqui está o cap de hoje. :B_

_Gostaram?_

_Eu particularmente, gostei. :B_

_**DrikCarvalho,-** Owwn! *-* Obrigada. Hm, será? Renesmee?AAAH! Eu transbordo de felicidade com suas reviews. :B Kkkkkk_

_**Ferpbiagi,- **Hm, é, pode ser. Será? :B_

_**Ellen Siobhan,-** Eaí mocinha sumida? COmo anda? Gostando muitão? ;D_

_**VicP,- **Suas reviews são simples frases impactantes. Kkkkkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Hm, baby. Ownt, me lembrei da Mackenzie, que vai interpretar a filha dos dois no Amanhecer, qua vão começar a gravar, você viu? *-*_

_**Nathy,- **Hmpf, se sentiu. Kkkkkk Brinks. Não suma! Apareça quando puder, vou te receber de braços abertos. ;D Isso mesmo, estude e passe. Daí se lembre de mim quando você for bilhonária. kKkKKKKK_

_**Twibelo,-** Parece que nossa leitora nota 10 é profeta. KkKK. Brinks. ;D_

_**Glau,-** AAH! Você é nova? Gostando mto mto? *-*_

_Bom, tenham uma boa noite, se corroam de vontade de saber o que vai acontecer._

_Porque eu aviso: Serão três dias dramáticos. E bom, envolvem aquelas lágrimas que eu falei no spoiler. :P_

_Deixem reviews com o que vocês acham que vai acontecer. :*_

_Até amanhã, amo vocês. :*_


	54. É, gravidez!

**Só pra constar. Esse foi o maior cap da fic até agora, acreditam? :B**

"_E isso me corrói. Me machuca e me faz sangrar. _

_Edward, me perdoe."_

_

* * *

_

...

- Bella? Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

Me aconcheguei no colchão, apertando o travesseiro debaixo do rosto.

Tudo que mais me assombrava agora era o pequeno fato de que a mão de Edward estava na minha cintura, espalhada pela minha barriga.

- Você está com frio? Está gelada. – Edward comentou pressionando a outra mão na minha testa.

- Um pouquinho só.

E ele se levantou imediatamente pra procurar um cobertor no armário. E quando não achou, saiu do quarto a procura de um.

Ai meu Deus.

- Bella! – Alice surgiu com Rose na porta.

Hm, lá vem merda.

- Digam.

- AHHH! – Rose soltou um gritinho, puxando o lençol de cima de mim, pra olhar minha barriga.

Credo.

O olho dela vai sair do rosto!

Será que desaponta demais se eu disser que a certeza desse feto não é concreta?

E outra que...

ALICE É UMA COISA!

QUE PARTE DO 'Não conte a ninguém' ELA AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU?

- É menino né? – Rose perguntou baixinho enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado na cama.

- É menina! – Allie falou empurrando Rose e ela quase caiu no chão.

Quase.

- Hã, hm. Oi? - Perguntei com uma careta.

- Bella! Ta com ciúmes! – Rose falou rindo e Allie se sentou a o lado dela.

- Nós ainda te amamos! – Allie falou sorrindo pra mim.

- Ah, Aro pediu pra falar que é pra você não esquecer do acordo sobre o telefonema do hospital. – Ela completou.

Parei pra pensar.

Ah sim.

O acordo.

Ele inventaria uma desculpa qualquer pra que eu fosse atender o telefonema do hospital.

- Ah. –Murmurei minutos depois.

- Eu li que grávidas ficam meio lentas. Normal, relaxe. – Allie explicou.

Ela ta me tirando de idiota né?

- Como você ficou sabendo? – Perguntei a Rose e ela olhou nada disfarçadamente pra Alice.

- Alice!

- Bella, Rose precisava saber! Vamos ser tias! Isso é mágico! – Allie falou com os olhos brilhando e Rose suspirou com um sorriso idiota na cara.

- Você não contou pra Emmett né?

- Não. Só Rose, Jazz, Aro e você sabem.

É claro que eu sei.

Não entendi o porque do uso do 'só'...

- Jazz? – Perguntei.

- Claro Bella! Eu tinha que confabular com alguém. Mas relaxa, fiz ele jurar que não vai contar pra ninguém.

Que porra é essa afinal?

- Não liga não princesinha, sua titia te ama. Vai comprar muitos sapatinhos e roupas rosinhas pra você usar! – Alice prometeu pra minha barriga, a alisando com um biquinho no rosto.

Patético.

- Alice! Você está falando com um... – Zigoto? Embrião?

Espere.

Quantas semanas de gestação seriam se eu estivesse mesmo grávida?

Comecei a contar nos dedos.

- Bella? – Rose chamou e eu pedi que ela esperasse um segundo.

OH MEU DEUS!

- Quantas semanas? SEIS? – Perguntei baixinho e Alice pareceu contar.

- Ou oito... Desde que vocês começaram a... Namorar.

Não, não.

Como eu não pensei nisso?

Refiz as contas.

Maldita tabelinha!

Como eu não prestei atenção?

Como eu não percebi que meu ciclo menstrual parou?

Exatas seis semanas!

- Ai meu Deus!

- O que? – Rose e Allie perguntaram apavoradas.

- Seis semanas! – Falei em choque.

- Hm? E daí? – Elas pararam.

- AI MEU DEUS!

- O QUE? – Allie tava quase chorando.

Eu to grávida.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Meu Deus.

Eu to grávida.

- M-Meninas... – Chamei e elas pareceram mais atentas que nunca ao que eu dizia. – Eu estou grávida.

- Ah Bella! Eu achei que fosse algo novo! – Alice revirou os olhos.

Não!

Não é tão simples assim!

Tem um coração no meu útero.

AAAHHHH!

- Não! Eu estou MESMO!

- Eu sei Bella. – Rose falou com Allie.

- Não é simples assim! Tem um projeto de ser humano aqui! – Olhei pra minha barriga.

Na verdade eu nunca realmente reparei na minha barriga.

Mas agora ela parecia dois centímetros mais alta.

Por mais ridículo que isso pareça, eu acho que ela cresceu alguns centímetros.

- Eu... To... Gr - Parei de falar quando ouvi a risada de Edward, acompanhada de um barulho de tapa.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu sangue ao imaginar Edward como _pai_ do meu _filho_.

- Vai ter revanche. – Ouvi Emmett falar entre risadas.

- Vai nada. – Ouvi a voz de Jasper.

- Como vai a enferma mais linda do mundo? – Edward perguntou se sentando ao meu lado enquanto me cobria com o lençol e o cobertor que trouxe nas mãos. Emmett e Jazz também entraram no quarto.

- Vai bem. – Allie sorriu.

- Bella, o que você quer comer meu amor? – Edward perguntou ajeitando meu cabelo no rosto.

Comer?

Hm, comer me lembra um programa que eu tava assistindo antes de viajar, no quarto de um paciente que tinha voltado de uma cirurgia semana passada.

Cara, foi uma das coisas mais suculentas que eu já vi na vida.

Parecia tão bom...

- Eu quero sorvete de flocos com calda de chocolate e amendoim. Não, não. Duas bolas de flocos e uma de morango. Não, não. Uma de flocos e duas de chocolate. Esqueça o morango. Ah, sim. E a calda de chocolate e o amendoim. Não, não. Deixa o flocos pra lá. Duas de chocolate e uma de morango. Hm... Não. Melhor um napolitano. Mais fácil. Duas taças de napolitano! – Falei lambendo os lábios ao imaginar aquela delícia na minha boca.

Hm, deve ser bom mesmo.

Olha, até salivei.

- Hã? – Todos me olharam como se eu tivesse falado 'quero comer um rato' ou qualquer coisa que não fizesse sentido.

- O que? – Perguntei na inocência.

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Rose gritou. Depois olhou pra Alice e ela pareceu captar, por suspirou com Rose.

- É o primeiro. – Allie falou com a voz quebrada.

- O que? – Edward perguntou confuso.

Então Alice começou a chorar.

- Que porra é essa? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bella, perceba. É o primeiro. – Rose falou, olhando pra mim com aquela cara que parecia gritar, 'VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!'

Ah. O primeiro _desejo_.

- Ah sim. – Tentei não esboçar nenhuma reação.

Na verdade, eu não tinha muita reação.

Eu nem sabia que tipo de emoção eu deveria sofrer agora...

- O que? – Edward e Emmett perguntaram confusos.

- Coisa de mulher. – Jasper revirou os olhos, tentando abafar o exagero que as duas fizeram e colocando as mãos despreocupadamente no bolso. – Mulher é um bicho estranho.

- É sério? – Edward perguntou perplexo. – Você quer sorvete?

- Quero. – Sorri feito uma criança de dois anos e ele riu.

Se meu filho não tiver os dentes e os olhos de Edward, eu peço devolução!

Meu filho.

Meu.

Meu e de Edward.

Estranho.

Mais estranho do que eu achei...

E Edward ainda não sabe.

E eu devia contá-lo.

Contá-lo o mais rápido possível.

**Edward PDV**

- O que você quer comer meu amor? – Perguntei colocando uma mecha rebelde no lugar.

Bella estava meio pálida hoje cedo...

Mas agora ela parece melhor.

Só um pouquinho.

Quase nada.

Na moral, elas deviam me contar que remédio é esse que o médico receitou!

Enfim,

- Eu quero sorvete de flocos com calda de chocolate e amendoim. – Ela parou, mordendo os lábios. - Não, não. Duas bolas de flocos e uma de morango. Não, não. Uma de flocos e duas de chocolate. Esqueça o morango. Ah, sim. E a calda de chocolate e o amendoim. Não, não. Deixa o flocos pra lá. Duas de chocolate e uma de morango. Hm... Não. Melhor um napolitano. Mais fácil. Duas taças de napolitano!

Hã?

Como assim?

Bella vomitou tanto que não restou nem um farelo de pão pra segurar esse estômago?

Parece até que ela vai comer por dois!

- Hã? – Perguntei confuso, acompanhado de milhares de interrogações.

- O que? – Ela perguntou com uma carinha de bebê.

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Rose parecia perplexa e olhava pra Bella. Os olhos brilhando, um sorriso idiota nos lábios...

Cômico.

Ela olhou pra Alice. Então as duas suspiram, admiradas.

- É o primeiro! – Alice falou com os olhos transbordando.

Não to entendendo merda nenhuma.

- O que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Que porra é essa? – Bella perguntou irritada.

- Bella! Perceba! É o primeiro! – Rose falou pra ela. Tava na cara que elas estavam escondendo algo grande e quente.

Sei lá, tenho a impressão que eu devia saber o que é...

Odeio quando Bella me deixa a parte dessas coisas.

- Ah sim. – Bella disse fazendo descaso. Ela parecia de alguma forma, tocada com isso. Mas também parecia desconfortável...

- O que? – Perguntei e Emm me acompanhou.

- Coisa de mulher. – Jasper falou revirando os olhos e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Mulher é um bicho estranho.

Sim, mulher é um bicho estranho.

E Jasper sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

E ele não sabe esconder nada de ninguém.

Enfim.

A parte do sorvete ainda me deixa confuso.

- É sério? Você quer sorvete? – Perguntei só pra ter certeza.

O rosto dela se iluminou num sorriso bobo de criança. Linda.

- Quero.

Eu ri.

Bella, tão completamente imprevisível.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e depois pareceu triste com alguma coisa.

- Bella? – Chamei baixinho quando Emmett começou a conversar com Alice sobre 'O que vocês falam em conversas de mulher'. Ela me olhou. Os olhos tristes pareciam divididos entre um dilema. – Porque você anda tristinha?

Coloquei o dedo na ruga que se formou entre as sobrancelhas dela.

- Eu... – Ela começou a bater os cílios de nervoso, os lábios se mordendo e as mãos mexendo freneticamente. É. Ela está escondendo algo realmente grande e quente de mim. – Eu...

- Você... – Estimulei e eu podia jurar que conseguia ouvir o coração acelerado dela!

Oh meu Deus!

- Bella, vem aqui um minutinho? – Aro perguntou na porta, interrompendo todas as conversas e deixando um silêncio monstruoso no quarto.

Aro quer conversar com ela?

Eles ficaram amigos rápido!

- Eu já volto. Me espere aqui. – Bella cochichou escalando o cobertor e pulando da cama com rapidez enquanto saía do quarto.

Não!

Bem na hora que eu ia descobrir o que ela tinha...

Isso me mata.

Juro!

Demorou pelo menos dois minutos pra Bella voltar. Ela estava apoiada ao braço de Aro e tinha o rosto tão pálido quanto antes.

Isso não é bom.

- Allie, Jazz, Rose e Emm.- Ela chamou, se soltando de Aro. A voz trêmula. – Vocês podem sair daqui, por favor? Preciso conversar com Edward...

Eu sabia!

Sabia que tinha alguma coisa nessa história.

Todos saíram em silêncio. Alice e Rose pareciam tão felizes como nunca.

Bella falou alguma coisa pra Aro e fechou a porta.

Eu já não sentia nenhum músculo. Meu coração parecia inflar dentro de mim.

Essa tortura tava começando a me fazer mal.

- Fala Bella. Diz logo...

Ela se sentou na minha frente. Parecia de alguma forma não querer que eu chegasse muito perto dela.

Agoniada, com medo.

Eu já tava começando a me sentir fisicamente mal com isso.

- Edward eu... Eu sinto muito. – Ela começou a falar rápido. As mãos mexiam nos cabelos, o deixando volumosos enquanto ela continuava o discurso angustiante. – Eu não sabia. Eu não percebi. Eu não lembrei. Eu sou uma irresponsável. Desculpe. Desculpe mesmo. Eu sinto mais do que eu tento falar. Não foi por que eu quis. Aconteceu. Eu-

- Bella! – Chamei, confuso com as palavras juntas. – Eu não to entendendo nada.

- Edward! – Bella quase gritou, esfregando as mãos no rosto. Ela parecia querer me mostrar o óbvio dela, sem ter que falar. – Eu estou grávida!

.

Definitivamente, eu não estava preparado pra ouvir isso.

Nunca considerei essa possibilidade.

Mas é claro que ela queria que eu visse o óbvio!

Tava tudo na minha cara!

Tudo tão pronto, esperando que eu percebesse.

Os enjôos, tonturas, desmaio, os seios maiores... E agora o sorvete.

É, tava na minha cara.

Uns dois minutos passaram em silêncio.

Bella olhava pras mãos em cima do colo.

Um filho.

Um filho _meu_.

Vinte três cromossomos _meus_.

Eu fui capaz de fazer gerar um mini-ser humano na barriga de Bella.

- V-Você sabe de quanto tempo? – Perguntei em choque e ela mordeu os lábios, sem nem me olhar.

- Seis semanas. – Murmurou com a voz quebrada.

Seis semanas.

Aproximadamente 4mm.

Eu tenho um filho de 4mm.

Um filho.

Meu...

- Edward! Me desculpe. – Ela começou de novo, os olhos agora nos meus. Bella parecia querer se afundar em lágrimas ainda que seus olhos não dessem nenhum sinal da formação delas.

Bella não chorava.

- Bella. Não. – Interrompi as desculpas e ela me olhou confusa. – Não se desculpe.

- Mas a culpa é mi-

- Bella! – Chamei de novo. – Não. Não estrague meu momento. Estou assimilando que vou ser _pai_.

Ela juntou os lábios com força e ficou pensativa.

PAI.

Pai.

Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pai.

Acredita que tudo isso ta na mesma frase?

- Não é exatamente o presente que eu esperei de um namoro de dois meses e meio. Mas, nós não somos um casal muito tradicional. – Eu brinquei e ela continuou me olhando, provavelmente não entendendo nada do que disse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ela perguntou confusa, engolindo em seco.

- O que você acha?

- Você vai ficar comigo? Você vai ter esse filho comigo? Vai ficar do meu lado? – Bella perguntou ao mesmo tempo e ruborizou em seguida.

Tão linda.

Minha Bella.

Minha única e tão amada Bella.

Será que ela cogitou que eu fosse largá-la?

- É claro Bella. – Me sentei mais próximo dela e segurei suas mãos nas minhas. – Achou que eu ia largar a única chance que eu tive de me apaixonar? Bella, achei que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo.

O rosto dela ainda vermelho se abriu num sorriso imenso e ela me agarrou, apertando o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto eu passava os braços pela cintura dela e enterrava o nariz nos cabelos com cheiro de morango.

- Você é tão perfeito. Eu te amo. Te amo muito. – Murmurou com a voz abafada.

- Eu sei o quanto você me ama. – Murmurei. – Por favor, entenda que eu te amo mais do que você imagina.

É, parece que Dona Esme vai ser avó.

* * *

_Boa noite principessas! acho que escrevi errado, mas enfim..._

_Vim mais cedo hoje a pedido da Ferpbiagi. ;D_

_Eaí, gostaram do cap?_

_Eu particularmente, amei. :B Kkkkk_

_**Nathy,-** Sim, Bella está grávida! Pois bem, aí está a reação . Isso lembre-se de mim. Eu te passo o número da minha conta bancária brincadeira.:B_

_**Ferpbiagi,-** HAHAHHAHA. Hm, não posso. ainda nem terminamos o primeiro dia. ;D Ahsim. Desculpe pelo horário, Postei duas horas mais cedo hoje. q Kkkkk. Espero que goste. :*_

_**DrikCarvalho,-** Kkkkkkk. Mães.. q Então. Eu vi a Glau por aqui! *-* Amo amo amo novas reviews! Ri horrores com a parte do Emm. Pois é. Segue amanhã no próximo cap. Kkkk . Santo da Pois é. Na verdade são mais os próximos dois dias que vão ser mais... dramáticos. Se prepare. :B_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Pois é! Também achei que ela ficou a Renesmee perfeita! Super munitinha *-* Me lembra bastante o Robert na verdade... Pois é. Emmett amanhã. kkkkk Aguarde._

_**Laine,- **Obrigada! *-* Kkkkk. Pois é. Essa gravidez vai gerar muitos sentimentos. Certeza. _

_**VicP,-** OOwnt! *-* Imagina um mini projetinho de Edward! *-*_

_**Glaucia S,-** Kkkkkkkk. Eu ri. E aí, tudo em cima? *-*_

_**Rh,-** Oiee! Jasper tava no quarto. Ele sabia de tudo! Bom, agora todo mundo sabe.. E aí mocinha sumidinha? :B Kkkkkk_

_**Glau,-** Oown! Foi a DrikCarvalho não é? Eu sabia! Kkkkk. Culpa dela. q . Ain, obrigada! *-*_

_Bom amoures meus, vejo vocês amanhã._

_Tenham uma boa noite._

_Sonhem com nossos Edwards. :*_


	55. Edward é meu!

"_- Eu sei o quanto você me ama. – Murmurei. – Por favor, entenda que eu te amo mais do que você imagina._

_É, parece que Dona Esme vai ser avó."_

_

* * *

_

...

Minha mãe vai parir um filho só de saber que eu vou ter um.

Não quero estar por perto...

Então o negócio do sorvete era o primeiro... _desejo_?

- Você quer o sorvete? – Perguntei a Bella.

Eu adorava quando ela ficava assim, entre os meus braços, encostada no meu peito.

- Não, não. – Ela fez uma careta. – Quero waffles!

Hã?

- E o sorvete?

- Esquece o sorvete. Quero waffles com chocolate! – Bella lambeu os lábios.

Revirei os olhos e ri.

Tão Bella.

Espera! Seis semanas?

- Não mocinha! De jeito nenhum! Você tem que ter uma boa alimentação!

- Mas Edward, waffles é meu desejo! Seu meu filho nascer com cara de waffles, cheio de quadradinhos no rosto, a culpa vai ser totalmente sua! Carregue essa responsabilidade pro resto da sua vida!

Que drama.

- Bella! Não é assim também né? – Fiz uma careta e ela riu. – Nosso filho pode esperar pelo waffles depois. Primeiro a comida de verdade, com nutrient... – Parei de falar com a cara que ela fez.

Parecia completamente em choque. Os olhos tão abertos quando a boca.

Eu falei alguma coisa errada, obscena?

- Bella? Que foi?

- Você disse 'nosso filho'.

Ué...

- Mas... – Parei, confuso. O que tem de errado nisso?

AI MEU DEUS!

- ESSE FILHO NÃO É MEU? – Perguntei em choque.

Que bela facada.

Fui chifrado.

- Edward! – Ela gritou dando um belo de um tapa no meu braço;

Grávidas ficam mais fortes?

Porque doeu...

- Não é meu?

- Claro que é, Edward! – Bella ficou irritada. – De onde você tirou essa idéia de girino?

- Você falou que eu falei 'nosso filho'. Pensei que tivesse algo errado nisso...

- Ai Edward! Como você é bobo! – Bella revirou os olhos. – Eu estava tendo meu momento de 'a primeira vez que o pai do meu filho falou sobre o _nosso_ filho'.

- Desculpe. – Segurei uma risada e ela riu alto.

- Bobo...

- Então, - Continuei meu pensamento de antes. – Meu, seu, _nosso_ filho precisa de uma boa alimentação!

Bella sorriu, apertando os braços na minha cintura e eu de repente não senti a necessidade de falar mais nada.

**Bella PDV.**

- ... Nosso filho pode esperar...

Sei lá, parei de ouvir tudo que ele disse depois de 'nosso filho'.

Nosso filho.

Soa bem mais legal e real quando Edward fala.

- Bella, o que foi? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Você disse 'nosso filho'. – Falei quase em êxtase.

Tão fofo.

- Mas... – Ele engasgou, confuso. Então os olhos arregalaram e ele ficou completamente em choque; - ESSE FILHO NÃO É MEU?

- Edward! – Bati no braço dele com força.

De onde nessa porra de mundão ele tirou isso?

- Não é meu? – Ele repetiu confuso.

- Claro que é Edward! – Falei irritada. – De onde você tirou essa idéia de girino?

- Você falou que eu falei 'nosso filho'. Pensei que tivesse algo errado nisso...

- Ai Edward! Como você é bobo! Eu estava tendo meu momento de 'a primeira vez que o pai do meu filho falou sobre o _nosso_ filho'. – Expliquei.

- Desculpe. – Ele segurou uma risada e eu tive que rir da cara que ele tinha feito segundos atrás.

- Bobo...

- Então, - Ele continuou o pensamento de antes. – Meu, seu, _nosso_ filho precisa de uma boa alimentação!

Viu?

Fica bem mais bonito quando ele fala.

Então eu praticamente o agarrei.

Principalmente porque a boca dele tava gritando pela minha.

- QUE MERDA! ABRE LOGO A PORTA QUE EU QUERO SABER DO BABADO! – Emmett gritou batendo na porta e logo em seguida ouvi ele gritar e Jasper falar um 'Allie, sai daí'.

- EMMETT! DEIXA ELES CONVERSAREM! NÃO! SE VOCÊ ABRIR ESSA PORTA EU VOU ENFIAR ESSA MERDA NO TEU OLHO!

Ouvi um barulho na maçaneta e a porta se abriu ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett começou a gritar.

Edward se afastou de mim pra olhar pra porta e eu fiz o mesmo.

Alice agarrava o pescoço de Emmett nas costas dele e tentava de alguma forma enfiar um objeto pontudo no olho dele. Mas Emmett cobria o rosto.

Um objeto pontudo que eu reconheci como meu exame de farmácia.

QUE NOJO!

- Alice! Eu fiz xixi nisso! – Gritei e ao mesmo tempo em que Edward caiu na gargalhada com Rose e Jasper, Alice e Emmett saíram correndo e gritando pro banheiro.

Que nojo!

Nojo, nojo, nojo!

- Você fez só um exame? – Edward perguntou segundos depois.

- Não. Fiz três.

- Ah..

- Eu fiz um exame de sangue no hospital. – Falei e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Isabella! Você mentiu pra mim!

- Desculpe! É que eu precisava ter certeza absolutíssima! – Falei mordendo o lábio e ele franziu o cenho.

- Não esconda mais nada de mim, por favor? Nem que você tenha matado um ser humano, não esconda, por favor? – Edward pediu com um biquinho. – Eu me sinto um peixe fora d'água.

Ownt.

Olha essa boca vermelhinha.

Mordi o lábio dele ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrei um 'prometo'.

- Bella, devagar! Não vamos preparar um segundo certo? – Rose falou e eu a olhei com uma cara feia.

Quem é ela pra falar alguma coisa?

Emmett saiu do banheiro.

- Enfim. Que porra toda é essa que eu sou o último a saber? – Emmett perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura. – E porque você mijou naquele treco? Isso é muito nojento viu? Alice ia enfiar aquela porra no meu olho! Eu ia ter mijo da Bella no meu olho!

_Mijou naquele treco_.

Emmett é um desbocado mesmo...

- Emmett, se prepare. – Rose falou indo pro lado dele ao mesmo tempo que Alice saiu do banheiro com a maior cara de nojo.

- Emmett, - Comecei. – Eu estou grávida.

Então ele ficou azul.

- QUE?

- Grávida Emmett. – Edward falou. – Bella e eu vamos ter um filho.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – Emmett gritou em choque. – Vocês tão tirando com a minha cara né? O que aconteceu com os métodos anticoncepcionais? HEIN? CAMISINHA? PÍLULA DO DIA SEGUINTE? TABELINHA? HÃ? EU FALEI! EU DISSE: NÃO TRANSEM LOUCAMENTE E ESQUEÇAM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS. Eu disse, não disse? E agora? Como vai ser daqui pra frente? Cada um segurando um filho borrado de merda nas costas? 'MÃE, PAI, CAGUEI NAS CALÇAS, ME TROCA?'. Bebês chorando e implorando que seus pais parem de fazer sexo pra trocar a fralda borrada das duas e quinze da manhã? Fora quando eles crescerem e começarem a fazer sexo dentro de casa! E se seguirem o exemplo de vocês e não usarem camisinha... Que porra vai ser essa? Vocês estão preparados pra isso? E se eles pegarem uma DST? Sífilis mata sabia? GONORRÉIA! AIDS! O MUNDO É CRUEL!

Puta que pariu.

Por acaso ele decorou essa merda?

- Hã, hm... – Edward e eu ficamos tão em choque quanto Allie, Rose e Jasper.

Emmett respirou fundo e então começou a rir com todo mundo.

E Edward e eu ficamos com cara de cú.

- Brincadeira coelhinhos. – Emmett sorriu, se jogando na cama e forçando que nós nos separássemos e que ele ficasse no meio. – Parabéns! É um menino né? Vou ensinar ele a ser pegador!

Hã, hm...

- Emmett... Você decorou aquilo? – Perguntei.

- Não, foi bem espontâneo. – Ele riu.

- Puta merda. – Edward cochichou em choque. – Foi bem... Espontaneamente verdadeiro. Parabéns.

- Emmett seu merda. Assustou os dois. Olha pra cara deles! – Alice comentou rindo e eu achei melhor desfazer a cara de choque.

- Eu... Vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer. – Edward murmurou antes de me dar um selinho demorado e se levantar da cama.

- Eu vou com você. Tem uma receita tão boa que eu li num site... – Alice começou a tagarelar enquanto acompanhava Edward pra fora do quarto.

- Ai Bells! Conta tudo! Como é estar grávida? – Rose perguntou se sentando ao meu lado enquanto Emmett se ajeitava no lugar de Edward e Jasper se sentava na beirada da cama.

- Hm, fora o enjôo e a tontura. É... Normal. – Falei.

- Grávidas fazem sexo? – Emmett perguntou e eu corei enquanto Rose ria com Jasper.

Que tipo de pergunta escrota é essa?

- Emmett, menos. – Jasper falou entre risadas.

- Certo, não conte. – Emmett fez uma cara de nojo e eu tampei um travesseiro na cara dele.

- Eu to aqui sua vaca! Eu vi tudo! – Ouvi Alice falar. Mentira, ela gritou. – Como você é baixa!

- Não se mete baixinha!

Opa.

Vaca?

Tanya?

- O que ta acontecendo lá embaixo? – Perguntei me levantando e saindo do quarto. Desci as escadas e cheguei à cozinha.

Alice estava entre Edward e Tanya, a olhando como se ela fosse estrume de cavalo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos pra vadia.

É claro que ela estava envolvida. Claro...

Tanya passou por mim e foi pra sala, como se não tivesse nada a ver com a história.

- Bella! Tanya tentou agarrar Edward! Eu vi. – Alice gritou.

- Como? – Perguntei retoricamente, batendo os cílios de raiva.

Como essa vaca OUSOU?

- Daí ele empurrou ela e ela ameaçou tirar a roupa e começou a fal-

Interrompi a voz dela e segui o perfume barato dela pela sala.

QUE PORRA É ESSA?

E meu sangue ferveu. Minha boca estava seca e minhas mãos trêmulas.

Filha da puta!

Vai ter sangue nessa porra!

- Bella, vem. Deixa isso pra lá. – Edward tentou me puxar pras escadas.

- Me solta Edward! – Falei entre dentes, indo atrás de Tanya que parecia ter saído da sala e estava fora da casa.

Quem essa vadia pensa que é pra tentar agarrar o MEU HOMEM?

Abri a porta que tinha sido recentemente fechada e parei na sacada.

- HEY, SUA PUTA! – Chamei e ela se virou pra mim com os olhos estreitos, fazendo uma cara de prostituta ofendida.

- O que você me chamou?

- Eu sabia que você ia atender... – Eu ri de puro escárnio. Edward apareceu atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura. – É bem a sua cara mesmo!

- Bella. Vamos lá pra ci-

- Não Edward! Não vamos a lugar nenhum! – Retifiquei. – Não antes que essa aí entenda que pra ela acabou.

- Essa aí não...

- Essa aí sim! – Me aproximei mais dela e pela visão periférica, vi Emmett segurar Edward.

- Olha aqui, quem você pensa que é pra me chamar assim hein? – Ela falou apontando o dedo na minha cara.

- Abaixa essa porra de dedo. – Falei entre dentes e ela continuou ali, com o dedo no meu nariz.

- Você acha que porque apareceu assim, do nada, já conquist-

- TIRA A PORRA DO DEDO DA MINHA CARA. – Gritei e ela continuou me olhando com aquela cara de vaca leiteira.

- Olha aqui _querida_, não acabou nada por aqu-

- _QUERIDA_ É O CARALHO A QUATRO! – Nem lembro de onde eu tirei essa merda... – TIRA ESSA PORRA DO DEDO DA MINHA CARA SENÃO EU VOU ENFIAR ELE BEM NO MEIO DO TEU UMBIGO!

Ela abaixou a mão e a colocou na cintura, me desafiando com o olhar.

Ouvi Edward brigar com Emmett pra que ele o soltasse.

Ah, já chega.

JÁ ESTOROU A PORRA DA COTA DE HORMÔNIOS DO DIA!

- Quem você pensa que é pra tocar nele na hora que bem entender? – Perguntei com as mãos em punhos.

- Eu sou a ex dele.

- Deixa eu te falar querida. – Sorri ironicamente. – Você não é merda nenhuma.

- Olha aqui...

- Não. Olha aqui você! – Coloquei o dedo na cara dela. – Entenda! O jogo acabou pra você. Edward é meu. **MEU**. Entende?

Então ela segurou meu dedo e empurrou minha mão pra baixo, tentando de alguma forma me machucar.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Ouvi Aro perguntar, aparecendo na varanda.

- Ele vai ser meu de nov-

E eu não esperei que ela terminasse, soltei minha mão e bati minha mão em punho bem no meio da boca dela com toda a força que eu tinha.

Meu primeiro soco.

Muito revitalizante.

Muito bom mesmo.

Aconselho a todos.

O melhor foi vê-la tropeçar no próprio pé e cair de bunda no chão com o a boca sangrando. BEM NA CARA! VACA!

- Vê se entende! – Gritei enquanto ouvia todos correndo na minha direção. – EDWARD É _MEU_!

- Bella! Arrasou! – Rose e Alice fizeram uma dancinha da vitória enquanto Edward me puxava pra longe de Tanya. Emmett pegou algum dinheiro com Jasper e eles entraram enquanto a gargalhada de Emmett se espalhava pelo mundo.

- Você que não ouse tocar na minha namorada! - Edward lançou um olhar de ódio pra Tanya.

- E nem no meu sobrinho! - Alice falou apontando o dedo na cara de Tanya.

- S-Sobrinho?

- Bella vai ter um filho meu! - Edward gritou pra ela quase como se cuspisse.

- C-Como? - A voz dela se quebrou.

- Um filho, Tanya! Um filho meu. - Ele repetiu. - Você vê? Não vai conseguir nos separar! Nem que você tente mil vezes.

- Vocês se merecem. - Ela cuspiu com nojo.

- PUTA! – Gritei por fim, ignorando os braços de Edward na minha cintura e tentando de alguma forma voltar até ela e descer mais um bons socos na cara de vaca dela.

Aro foi até Tanya e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

Ela parecia mais uma jaca podre. O rosto sangrando e a maior cara de choque do mundo.

- Bella! – Edward chamou enquanto eu fechava os olhos e desacelerava a respiração, já dentro de casa.

- Hm?

- Tudo bem? Ela te machucou? – Ele perguntou preocupado e eu abri os olhos.

- Tudo. Não, ela nem me tocou.

- Bella! Que susto! – Edward respirou, relaxado. – Tudo bem mesmo? Se ela encostou um dedo em você, me avisa que eu vou lá e-

- Não Edward. Tudo bem.

- Tontura, enjôo? – Ele perguntou colocando a mão na minha testa. – Tudo bem com meu filho por aí?

Eu ri.

- Tudo ótimo por aqui. – Sorri e ele abriu um sorriso torto.

- Então vem, vamos comer... – Edward puxou minha mão e passou o braço pela minha cintura, espalhando a mão protetoramente pela minha barriga e nós fomos caminhando pra cozinha.

Descobri uma paixão por socar rostos de putas que dão em cima de namorados...

- Bella, a justiceira. – Ouvi Jasper falar entre risadas, abraçado a Alice e eu ri.

- Bella, você tem uma boa direta. Deixou uma bela marca de quatro dedos no queixo dela. – Emmett falou empolgado atrás de nós.

- Bella, me ensina? Preciso aplicar no meu namorado. – Rose pediu e eu ri mais alto ainda.

- Deixem as agressões de lado e vamos comer. – Alice revirou os olhos e se mexeu pra procurar alguma coisa no armário com Edward. E logo os dois começaram a fazer alguma coisa pra eu comer.

E o cheiro parece bom na verdade.

Mas eu ainda quero meu waffles...

_

* * *

_

_Boa noite leitoras mais lindas do universo!_

_Desculpem o horário, cheguei agora agora e corri pra postar o cap que eu tinha deixado pronto. :B_

_Eaí, gostaram?_

_Eu amo socos! *-*_

_**ferpbiagi,- **Kkkkk. Obrigada. Te entendo. Ansiedade me mata também. :B Mas e aí, gostou do cap de hoje? ;D_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Puts. Também quero o meu. :P kkkkk. Obrigada. Amanhã tem mais. :B_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Pois é. Percebi que você andou meio sumida mocinha. :B Foi o maior bafafá por aqui. kkkkk _

_**Ellen Siobhan,-** Kkkkkkk;. Fortificantes é uma boa. :B Safadinhos. Kkkkkk_

_**Glau,-** Puts! Desculpa então. Kkkkkkkk. Mas você sabe, eu ainda acho que a culpa é da Drik. Kkkkkkk. Brigue com ela. kkkk :B_

_**DrikCarvalho,-** Isso mesmo! Não esqueça de marcar os batimentos! Não queremos nenhum ataque cardíaco nãoé mesmo? q Digno de Oscar? Hm, me senti. Kkkk. Pois é. Você não pode simplesmente oferecer o vício e sair dando as costas. kKkkkkkkk. Na verdade Glau e eu temos um plano contra você. Kkkkk Brinks. _

_**Lexi,-** Eaí mocinha, tudo bom por aí? Kkkk. Pois é. Eu sabia que no fundo você sabia que ela estava grávida. :B kkkkk_

_**Rh,-** Pronto. Agora todos sabem. Todos, exceto Esme e Carlisle. :B kkkk_

_**Twibelo,- **Kkkkkk. Já tá nota mil agora! *-* Kkkkk. Bella é se aproveitou do momento pra agarrar ele mesmo. kkkk. Hm, eu explicarei sobre as lágrimas agora mesmo:_

_Bom meninas, eu prometi as lágrimas nos três dias não é?_

_Pois bem. Tive que adiar por enquanto._

_Na verdade eu achei melhor deixar pra postar no sábado, já que eu vou ter que infelizmente, viajar no domingo. Serão TRÊS dias sem vocês. ;(_

_Então o cap das lágrimas vai ser GRANDE e... molhado. q_

_Preparem os lenços pra sábado. :B_

_Ou não. Vai que vocês não choram... kkkk_

_Aproveitem o cap de hoje e deixem vossas opiniões. _

_Até amanhã amoures. :**_


	56. Pesadelo!

"_E o cheiro parece bom na verdade._

_Mas eu ainda quero meu waffles... "_

* * *

...

- Bella, come com calma. – Alice falou fazendo uma careta pra mim enquanto eu fazia meu segundo prato.

E aí, Emmett também fez, qual o problema?

- To com fome... – Murmurei dando uma garfada na comida. – Isso ficou mesmo muito bom. Quem fez?

- Eu. – Edward sorriu, mastigando.

Meu herói.

Principalmente porque eu tava morrendo de fome...

- Hey! Eu também ajudei... – Alice fez uma careta pra Edward.

- Alice, você não conseguiu nem cortar um alho e ainda quer falar que ajudou?

- Eu coloquei a mesa. – Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e eu ri.

- Isso não conta. – Edward fez uma careta e Jasper riu.

- Pense pelo lado bom, se ela tivesse realmente feito alguma coisa, as chances de estarmos vivos e sem queimaduras de nenhum grau seriam reduzidas a um por cento... – Jasper disse rindo.

- Jasper!

- O que?

- Bobinho. – Alice revirou os olhos, dando um tapinha de nada no braço dele.

- Bella! Seu filho vai ser obeso só pelo tanto de comida que você já ingeriu hoje. – Aro comentou rindo e eu ri.

- Onde estão Marcus e Caius afinal? – Edward perguntou.

Nem conheço...

- Viajaram. – Aro respondeu. – Acredita que eu fui saber disso hoje?

Edward riu;

- Posso saber o que foi aquilo na varanda? – Aro perguntou tomando um gole do refrigerante e olhando diretamente pra mim.

- Foi uma briga. – Emmett respondeu com um sorriso idiota.

- Eu sei Emmett. Essa parte eu entendi. – Aro revirou os olhos, rindo. – Mas, você entendeu né Bella?

- Claro, claro... – Tomei um gole antes de falar. – Foi uma... explicação.

- Explicação?

- É. Tipo um esclarecimento. – Sorri.

- Esclarecimento que acabou em sangue.

Tipo, foda-se. Não foi sangue meu...

- É... – Murmurei segurando um riso. – É que quando você esclarece e a pessoa não entende, o melhor é partir pra explicação prática.

Tipo, nem eu sei o que eu quis dizer com isso.

- Bella, não enrola. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Seguinte: A Tanya tentou passar a mão no Edward, daí eu vi, falei pra Bella, ela ficou puta da vida, foi atrás da vaca e colocou ela no pasto dela. Desceu o cassete na vadia!

- Alice... – Jasper fez uma careta. – Menos.

- O que? – Alice fez cara de ofendida.

- Que nada. Allie ta certa. Bella foi lá e falou 'Cala a boca e obedece sua vadia. ENTENDE ESSA PORRA QUE EU VOU FALAR SÓ UMA VEZ: Edward é meu. MEU E NINGUÉM TASCA. ' Daí ela aplicou um puta golpe que deu inveja no Rocky Balboa, na cara da outra. E depois Edward segurou ela pra que Bella num fosse até lá e deixasse a outra sem dente, sem braço, sem cabelo e sem sexo, porque ninguém ia querer aquela jaca desfigurada.

Emmett é um puto.

Pode falar...

- Que exagero. – Rose bateu no braço dele enquanto ria comigo. – Bella ficou estressada e foi defender território.

- É isso ai. – Concordei.

- Eu sou o território. – Edward deu uma piscadinha e Aro riu.

- Enfim, foi uma boa direita. – Ele comentou rindo. É, Aro é gente boa.

Depois do almoço, Edward me enrolou e disse que o waffles ia ficar pra mais tarde. 'Bella, você não acha que já alimentou demais nosso filho por enquanto? Deixa pra mais tarde. Eu faço três waffles pra você'.

Tudo bem, eu vou cobrar...

Depois me 'forçou' a deitar na cama com ele e ficar ali, sem fazer nada.

- Bella, deite e relaxe. Você passou por muita tensão hoje. Não pode se esgotar, nem ficar estressada. Não é bom pro bebê.

Tudo bem. Só me responde uma coisa:

Qual é a graça de ficar na cama com Edward sem fazer NADA?

- Edward, não tem sentido. To me sentindo uma grávida de nove meses, como se eu fosse parir a qualquer instante.

- Imagine só se você continuar reclamando quando tiver com nove meses? Eu vou te amarrar na cama e te deixar sem waffles! – Edward brincou e eu ri. – Mas é sério Bella. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que você tem que ficar de repouso.

- Mas Edward! A gente podia sair pra conhecer a Itália, visitar a Torre de Pisa, andar a cavalo, pular de bungee jump. – Falei sorrindo e ele fechou a cara.

- Bella! Te aquieta mocinha! Você já teve muita adrenalina por hoje...

Mas poxa... São só seis semanas de gestação...

- E não faz esse biquinho. – Edward apontou pro meu lábio.

Virei a cara pra ele, com raiva.

Ah, qual é.

Eu não devia ter contado pra ele.

Uma hora dessas a gente estaria escalando montanhas e fazendo atividades emocionantes.

- Bella... Não faz essa cara. – Edward puxou meu queixo pra ele. – Sério...

- Ah Edward! Nós poderíamos fazer tantas coisas legais agora! Sabe, tipo conh-

É impressionante o poder que ele tem de me calar.

Mas dessa vez...

Foi...

Sensacional.

Edward mordeu meu lábio, o puxando ao mesmo tempo em que nossas bocas se encontraram e começaram a se movimentar lentamente. A língua dele delineou meus lábios e os abri, completamente concentrada na forma que ela corria pela minha boca. Agarrei os cabelos dele e o puxei pra mais perto.

Edward vai me matar.

Juro que vai.

- E o respeito morreu? – Ouvi a voz de Emmett na porta do quarto e eu fiz questão da impedir que Edward se afastasse de mim.

Emmett que é o xereta aqui.

Ninguém pediu a presença dele.

- Que merda hein? – Senti um movimento na beirada da cama e deduzi que ele tinha sentado.

Edward infelizmente quebrou nosso beijo.

- Emmett, posso saber o que diabos você ta fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou com uma careta.

- Acompanhando a gravidez da minha amiga, da licença?

- Emmett! Seis semanas!

SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ENTENDE?

Eu ainda posso fazer várias coisas...

- Hm, e... ? Bella. Relaxa. Eu estou aqui.

- Mas eu não pedi platéia. – Falei com uma careta e Edward riu. Logo Rose entrou no quarto com Jasper e Alice.

Tipo assim, eu achei que esse quarto era só meu e de Edward...

- Bella! Quanta grosseria! – Emmett se fingiu de ofendido. – É isso que você vai ensinar pro meu sobrinho? Isso é terrível!

- Vocês são uns chatos! – Murmurei emburrada, me deitando no peito de Edward.

- Você anda muito mal educada hein? – Rose cutucou minha barriga e eu ri.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui mesmo? – Edward perguntou com uma careta.

- Assistir TV. – Jasper falou roubando um travesseiro e se deitado no carpete, perto da TV.

- Mas tem TV nos outros quartos! – Edward falou indignado.

- Mas essa é maior né Edward! Por favor... – Alice revirou os olhos e se sentou ao meu lado, quase se deitando na cama grande.

A vida é uma bosta.

Então os amigos mais escrotos do mundo resolvem aparecer quando ta melhorando...

- Bella, abre um espaço ai pra mim. – Alice começou a me empurrar pra cima de Edward.

- Toma cuidado ai hein Allie! Porque hoje a Bella ta com a macaca louca solta! – Emmett gargalhou da própria piada e eu arranquei um travesseiro da minha cabeça pra tampar na cabeça dele.

- Macaca o caramba! – Eu ri quando o travesseiro bateu bem no meio da cara dele.

- Ok, ok... A Bella ta no espírito da morte hoje. – Emmett mostrou a língua pra mim.

Foda-se.

Acho que meu karma é agüentar esses seres.

Se for só isso, tudo bem.

Me deitei ao lado de Edward de novo e senti ele fazer um cafuné gostoso no meu cabelo.

Ai meu Deus. Amo cafuné.

É tão bom...

Bocejei.

- Sonhe comigo. – Edward sussurrou e eu ri.

Isso soa tão blasé pra mim.

- Eu vou...

- Cuide do meu filho no seu sonho. – Ele falou e eu ri de novo.

- Eu vou... – Repeti.

Deixei que minhas pálpebras de fechassem e me aprofundei na imaginação...

"_Edward estava pronto. Camisa e jeans. Lindo como sempre._

_O cabelo tipicamente bagunçado e uma carinha fofa de sono._

"_Você tem que ir mesmo?" – Perguntei com uma careta, me espreguiçando na cama grande._

"_Tenho. É o motivo da viagem." – Edward fez uma careta, fechando o zíper da calça._

"_Volte cedo pra mim!" – Falei enquanto ele dava a volta na cama pra me dar um beijo demorado._

"_Eu volto pra você" – E ele saiu do quarto, girando a chave do carro nos dedos._

_Me agarrei no travesseiro e fiquei ali, parada e pensativa._

_Alice entrou no quarto, toda saltitante._

"_Bella, que tal uma volta pelo centro da cidade? Ouvi dizer que tem uns casacos divinos de couro que chegaram numa loja super foda!" – Ela comentou empolgada._

_Qualquer coisa que faça o tempo passar mais rápido._

_Pulei da cama e coloquei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente._

_Logo nós já tínhamos saído de casa e Aro nos levava calmamente para o centro._

_O melhor de ficar com Allie é que o tempo não ousar passar devagar. Nem um pouco..._

_Então nós estávamos caminhando pela calçada e eu resolvi ligar pra Edward._

"_Oi meu amor!" – Ele atendeu no primeiro toque. A voz aveludada me dava a impressão de que ele estava a uns poucos metros de distância._

"_Onde você esta? Disse que ia voltar cedo pra mim." – Cobrei, o procurando com o olhos e ele riu. O som da risada dele me deu um sentimento estranho. Um friozinho na barriga._

"_Já estou indo. Vim pegar um negócio aqui nas ruas do centro." – Ele comentou e eu parei na calçada._

_Alguma coisa no centro?_

"_No centro?" – Perguntei._

"_Ahan. É o meu primeiro presentinho pro nosso filho." – Ele falou rindo. Mas eu não ri._

_Porque agora meus olhos estavam focados no outro lado da rua, onde dois caras com o rosto coberto corriam entre as pessoas e pareciam prontos pra fazer alguma coisa. Eles estavam de preto e tinham as mãos no bolso._

_Então eu o vi. Edward estava ali, na esquina da rua, bem na parte que tinha menos gente. Só Edward e um beco vazio. Mais ninguém._

_Meu coração se apertou._

"_Bella?" - Edward perguntou e eu vi seus lábios mexerem, falando meu nome._

"_Edward! Cuidado!" – Gritei e então a última coisa que eu vi foi os dois caras indo pra cima de Edward e muitas pessoas passando na minha frente._

_Tentei de alguma forma, passar entre a multidão. O nome dele saindo da minha boca sem que eu tivesse necessidade de pensar em falar._

"_Bella! Onde você vai?" – Alice começou a andar atrás de mim, tentando me puxar. Então todas as pessoas sumiram e eu senti meus joelhos cederem, me fazendo cair no chão._

_Mas Edward não estava ali. Não tinha ninguém ali. Nada._

_Nem um resquício de que tinha alguém ali._

_Apertei o celular no meu ouvido e chamei Edward inutilmente._

"_Guarda o celular. Vamos precisar" – Ouvi uma outra voz grossa e rouca falar num claro e britânico inglês. Então ficou mudo._

_Alice tentava falar comigo, mas eu não respondia. Só sentia meus olhos arderem e começarem a transbordar._

_Edward!__ VOLTE!_

_Volte pra mim Edward!_

_Edward!_

_Edwar..._

_Edwa.._

_Edw..."_

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Edward no me ouvido e ele me chacoalhou devagar.

- Edward! – Agarrei o peito dele sem nem abrir os olhos.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Nada. – Murmurei com o rosto enterrado na blusa dele.

- Você falou meu nome. – Ele falou com uma voz de preocupação. – Tudo bem mesmo? Você teve um pesadelo?

Afirmei com a cabeça e ele me beijou nos cabelos.

- Não era real. – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido. – Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui.

É, eu sei.

É só o que eu preciso.

- Não saia de perto de mim. – Falei abrindo os olhos.

- Não vou. Estou aqui. – Edward sorriu.

Era só um sonho bobo.

Eu não preciso ficar com medo.

Ninguém vai tirar Edward de mim!

Ninguém!

* * *

_Boa noite amouras!_

_Cheguei tarde né? Eu sei._

_Desculpem. :B_

_**Glau,- **OMG! Mata não. kkkk Own! Obrigada! *-* VIu? Todo mundo feliz com a Drik no final das contas. kkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **kkkkkkk. Pois é. Acho que Esme e Carlisle vai demorar um pouco. Mas vai ser bom. :B Imagina só... kkkk_

_**Carla Hale,-** Kkkkkkk. O melhor de todos? Sério? Kkkkk; Pois é. Adoro socos. *-* kkkk. Esme e Calisle que esperem a vez deles. kkkk_

_**Nathy,- **OOI mocinha. :P Kkkk. É, Bella é demais. :P_

_**ferpbiagi,- **kkkk, esperemos por Esme e Carlisle agora :B_

_**Lexi, - **Hã, hm. Aro é gente boa. É simpático. :B KKkkk. Ah, mas o Edward ficou meio confuso. SAbe, homens são meio insensíveis. Q. Bella tava tendo o momento dela. kkkkk Brinks._

_**DrikCarvalho, - **Tu viu? Sua review foi a 200 *-* kkkk Entremos num acordo: Todo mundo tá feliz. GRAÇAS A VOCÊ. Q kkkkkk Três dias sem. i.i Nem eu sei como vou viver sem vocês. i.i ... Mas quarta eu volto *-*_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **Jornalista? Jura? :B Não, na verdade eu nunca pensei nisso. Se eu disser a profissão que eu escolhi, acho que vocês nem acreditam. kkkk Pois é. Muita coisa pra acontecer ainda . :P_

_**Allie,-** Hm, sumidinha não? u.u kkkk. Não, na verdade eu nunca dei um soco. No rosto não. Só no braço dos outros. kkkk. Você já? *-*_

_**Rh, -** Jura? Você faz aniversário no sábado mesmo ou em outro dia? Escopiana? *-* Kkkk. Isso mesmo. Curta bastante. Shows e muito mais. Parabéns viu? Não esquece do meu pedacinho de bolo por sedex. kkk :*_

_Vejo vocês amanhã amores._

_Digam o que vocês acharam do cap._

_Até. :**_

(Arrumei o cap, já que tinha um errinho que a Janieli avisou. ;D)


	57. Massagem

"_Ninguém vai tirar Edward de mim!_

_Ninguém!"_

* * *

- Bella, você dormiu bastante sabia? Já é de noite... – Edward tentou me distrair, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Não adianta.

Não vou soltar ele nem com macumba!

- Eu sei... – Fiz uma careta pra janela escura.

Varri o quarto com os olhos, a procura de alguma alma viva e não encontrei ninguém.

- O que aconteceu com a platéia? – Perguntei.

- Foram embora quando você começou a roncar... – Edward falou segurando um riso.

RONCAR?

- Edward! – Bati no peito dele enquanto ele ria. – Eu não ronco!

- Ok. Brincadeira. Você não roncou. – Ele riu e eu revirei os olhos. – Mas..

Mas.

Tem sempre um 'mas'.

Que coisa.

- Hm?

- Mas, você falou meu nome. Muitas vezes. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Não parecia muito bom...

Não era bom.

- É algo que eu já esqueci...

Mentira.

Eu não esqueci.

Mas posso fingir que esqueci.

- Não gosto quando você fica assim... – Edward murmurou passando o dedo entre minhas sobrancelhas.

- Assim como? – Tentei parecer normal.

- Tristinha. – Edward apertou o braço na minha cintura e me deu um beijo na testa. – O que eu faço pra você não ficar assim?

- Não faz nada. Só fica aqui e não sai do meu lado. – Murmurei agarrando a blusa e me aconchegando no peito dele.

- Eu estou aqui. – Edward murmurou olhando pro teto, pensativo.

Eu posso simplesmente esquecer a droga do pesadelo que eu tive e fingir que todos os sonhos significantes que eu tive simplesmente foram pura coincidência da vida e que nada vai acontecer com Edward do mesmo jeito que alguns sonhos que eu tive não aconteceram.

Mentira.

Só foi um ou dois...

Enfim, não vai acontecer.

- Você precisa relaxar. - Edward murmurou pensativo. Provavelmente bolando planos.

- Dizem que massagens relaxam.. - Sorri e ele riu baixinho.

Passaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Bella! – Edward chamou e eu o olhei, sem nem perceber que eu fitava o teto.

- Hm?

- Pode tirar essa carinha triste do rosto. – Edward se mexeu pra cima de mim, se sentando no meu quadril e deixando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

- Edward não ous-

E eu nem terminei de falar, porque ele começou a passear os dedos pela minha barriga e eu comecei a rir feito louca.

- E-E-EDWARD! PARA! – Falei entre gargalhadas loucas, ofegando por ar.

Edward riu, segurando minhas mãos que tentavam parar as dele e as prendendo no travesseiro.

- Cadê o sorriso? – Edward perguntou e eu ri. – Isso, muito bem!

- Hm! Agora me solta! – Dei a língua pra ele.

- Não! Primeiro tem o prêmio por você ser uma boa menina! – Ele falou, aproximando o rosto do meu e deslizando os lábios pelo meu pescoço, daquele jeito que sempre me arrepiava. As mãos ainda prendendo meus braços no travesseiro.

Esse é o prêmio?

Oh delícia...

- Esse é o prêmio? – Perguntei aproveitando o único movimento que eu podia fazer pra morder a orelha de Edward. – Porque eu acho que devia ficar triste mais vezes...

Edward se afastou do meu pescoço pra me olhar com uma cara de ofendido. Soltou minhas mãos e as colocou na minha cintura enquanto eu deixava meus braços descansarem no pescoço dele.

- Isso é uma reclamação mocinha? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não. – Dei a língua pra ele.

- É sim!

- Não é!

- Bella! Você me ofendeu! Falou que eu sou incapaz de te dar carinho!

- Edward! Eu não falei isso. – Eu ri, enquanto ele continuava empenhando seu papel de ofendido.

- Pois deu a entender!

- Edward!

- Não acredito!

- Edward!

- Ah meu Deus... – Edward voltou a morder meu pescoço e eu me arrepiei de novo. – Tenho que salvar minha reputação!

Eu ri.

Edward é tão bobo.

- Mas antes... – Ele se afastou, saindo da cama e indo até a porta.

Impressionante.

No momento em que Edward tocou na maçaneta, Emmett abriu a porta, entrando com a maior cara de cachorro com sede.

- Que você ta fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou, o parando na porta.

- Procurando alguém pra encher o saco. – Ele fez uma careta. – Rose não quer que eu fique no quarto porque eu não deixo ela assistir um programa chato lá. Porra, porque mulheres assistem programas chatos onde os caras fazem roupas pra outras mulheres colocarem? Tipo, tem sentido? Rose nunca vai colocar aquelas roupas. Não sei por que assiste isso...

- Que horror! - Falei e Edward riu.

- Aqui eu estou pra encher a paciência de alguém.

- Faz um favor pra mim? – Pedi e ele me olhou. – Vai lá no quarto da Alice.

- É. Isso mesmo. – Edward concordou. – Já ta na hora de você empatar-

- Foda... – Emmett completou e Edward deu um tabefe na nuca dele.

-... Empatar a vida de outras pessoas. – Edward completou revirando os olhos e Emmett saiu assobiando pro quarto de Alice. Edward tratou de trancar a porta e veio andando até a cama de novo.

- Estou inspirado. – Edward murmurou e eu sorri. – Quer uma massagem?

Oh meu Deus.

Que beleza.

- Por favor.

- Primeiro nos pés. – Edward se sentou na beirada da cama e segurou meu pé nas mãos.

Isso é bom.

Muito relaxante.

Muito bom mesmo...

Delicioso.

- Você vai acabar dormindo, melhor parar. – Edward comentou rindo, depois de massagear os dois pés.

- Não, quero mais... – Fiz um biquinho.

- Certo, nas costas. – Edward sorriu maliciosamente e eu ri.

- Tire a blusa.

- Edward! – Arregalei os olhos.

- Bella. Não posso fazer milagres com essa blusa no lugar. – Ele falou e depois de uma piscadinha e lambeu os lábios, fazendo uma cara sexy que me fez rir com ele. – E depois, no desfecho da história, essa blusa não estará mais no lugar que está...

- Edward! – Tampei um travesseiro nele e ele riu.

- Não vai tirar? – Edward perguntou ficando em cima de mim de novo. – Eu tiro então, boba.

- Edw-

E eu não terminei de falar, porque a boca dele já se mexia na minha e eu não me importei nem um pouco.

Edward me beijou daquele jeito deliciosamente perigoso, a língua deslizando pela minha boca. A mão subiu por dentro da minha blusa e a puxou pra cima, a jogando num canto qualquer.

- Certo, vire. – Edward pediu, saindo de cima de mim.

Se não fosse por uma massagem, eu não deixaria que ele parasse de me beijar.

Me virei, ficando de bruços na cama e Edward se acomodou em cima de mim de novo. Soltou o fecho do meu sutiã e começou a fazer a massagem.

Cara!

Isso é tipo. MUITO, MUITO bom!

As mãos grandes dele começaram a deslizar pelas minhas costas, com movimentos calmos e completamente relaxantes. Perfeito!

- Você é bom... – Comentei e ele riu.

- Eu sou bom em tudo... – Edward falou e eu ri com ele.

- E muito exibido também...

- Achei que você ia contrariar.

- Não há nada a ser contrariado.

Edward riu e depois de alguns minutos perfeitamente relaxantes de massagem, ele me virou de frente pra ele e nossas roupas começaram a ser desnecessárias.

É, Edward conseguiu.

Todo e qualquer tipo de pesadelo foi completamente esquecido!

Nenhum resquício de pensamentos negativos por aqui.

Todos os pressentimentos ruins foram jogados ao vento.

Era só Edward e eu.

Mais nada.

É. Vai ser assim. Não sei nem porque ainda penso nesses sonhos idiotas. São só pesadelos.

Eles aparecem pra nos assustar. Só isso.

* * *

_Boa noite amores._

_Desculpe o horário._

_Tive aula de violão e depois tive que sair com minha mãe e cheguei agora pouco. =/_

_Hm, eu não vou poder responder as reviews, mas eu li UMA POR UMA, como eu sempre faço._

_Cap bem light porque toda minha inspiração de hoje se esgotou no cap de amanhã :P_

_Prometo responder todas as reviews amanhã! Todinhas. _

_Então deixem vossas opiniões sobre o que vocês acham que vai acontecer amanhã :B_

_Desculpem e até :*_


	58. Lágrimas e sangue

**I'm here without you baby**

_Eu estou aqui sem você, amor_

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

**I think about you baby**

_Eu penso em você, amor_

**And I dream about you all the time**

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

**I'm here without you baby**

_Estou aqui sem você_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_..._

Então eu deixei de lado todas as coisas ruins que passaram pela minha mente.

Eu não sonhei..

Ou sonhei, não sei...

Na verdade era tudo escuro e só o que eu ouvia era voz de Edward ecoando as palavras que ele me disse antes de tudo: 'Eu estou aqui'

E às vezes ele realmente dizia isso, sem que fosse um sonho. Até porque acordei algumas vezes na noite depois que dormimos. E quando eu ameaçava abrir os olhos, Edward apertava minha cintura e murmurava que estava ali.

E era só isso que podia me afastar dos pensamentos ruins que rondavam minha mente quando eu pensava em Edward longe dos meus olhos.

Acordei cedo. O dia ainda estava se pondo e a janela estava entre aberta. Edward estava na minha frente, de costas pra mim enquanto eu abraçava a barriga dele e descansava o rosto nas costas largas mais cheirosas do mundo.

Oh meu Deus! Que cheiro é esse?

Ri baixinho quando vi que as costas dele ainda tinham as marcas da minha unha.

HOHOHO.

Soltei uma das minhas mãos pra deslizar pelos cabelos curtos dele e senti seu braço prender o meu na cintura, me puxando pra ficar colada nele.

Fiz o cafuné nele, mas eu acabei dormindo de novo.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto e sorri ao sentir a brisa leve que entrava pela janela meio aberta.

Hoje vai ser um dia quente.

Amo dias quentes.

Sabe aquele mormaço gostoso de começo de dia?

Delícia.

Senti falta dos braços na minha cintura e tateei os lençóis atrás de mim.

Talvez Edward só estivesse no banheiro.

Me sentei na cama e espreguicei o corpo.

Me sinto estranhamente cansada.

Acho que é a gravidez.

Gravidez.

Estranho né?

Eu acho...

Peguei a camisa de botão que Edward tinha usado e passei pelos braços, aproveitando a lufada de ar que bateu no meu rosto.

Algumas imagens da noite passada correram pela minha mente e eu sorri pro vazio.

Oh homem gostoso hein?

Olha, deu até calor.

Procurei alguma coisa e peguei o primeiro papel que vi na minha frente pra me abanar.

O que?

Hormônios de grávidas.

Dizem que tudo ficar aflorado.

Então quando percebi que a folha estava em cima do travesseiro eu parei de balançá-la e li.

"_Bom dia amor da minha vida,_

_Se você está lendo isso é porque eu sou um incompetente e ainda não cheguei._

_Fui comprar os ingredientes pra preparar seu waffles. Aproveitarei pra resolver aqueles problemas no cartório e comprar um presente pro nosso filho. :P_

_Volte a dormir e estarei aí quando acordar novamente._

_Eu amo você, _

_Edward."_

Eu travei.

Meu coração parou e eu não respirei.

Ah não.

Não, por favor, não!

Alcancei o celular na cômoda e digitei o número de Edward com uma rapidez medonha.

Por mais que eu tentasse disfarçar, ligar pra Edward me lembrava exatamente meu sonho. E lembrar do meu sonho era tudo que eu tinha evitado até agora. Mas eu não podia ficar parada. Eu tinha que ouvir a voz dele e ter certeza de que ele estaria voltando pra mim.

Edward tem que atender!

- Alô? – Edward atendeu no segundo toque.

Ufa.

Ainda que meu corpo tivesse relaxado, minha mente funcionava a mil.

- Edward! Vem pra cá. – Pedi com uma voz manhosa e ele riu.

- Oi meu amor. – Identifiquei um sorriso na voz dele. – Acabei de sair do cartório. Comprei um presentinho no caminho e estou indo pro mercado agora mesmo.

- Vem pra cá Edward. – Pedi de novo.

- Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward pareceu preocupado. – Não se preocupe, já estou indo...

- Promete que vem pra cá?

- Estou indo agora mesmo. Depois eu peço pra Aro comprar as coisas, esta bem? Não se preocupe. Estou a caminh- Edward parou de falar e depois começou a gritar: - HEY! ME SOLTA! TIRA A MÃO DE MIM! ME SOLT-HMMM!Mmmm!

Então ficou tudo quieto.

Não!

- Edward? Edward? – Gritei inutilmente. Um barulho estranho ecoou na outra linha. Alguém parecia ter caído.

Edward...

Minha cabeça começou a latejar. Parecia que vinte pessoas batiam um prego em cada parte dela. Eu não respirava, não sentia nenhum músculo. Não piscava, não me mexia. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas eu sabia que eu não ia chorar. Nenhuma lágrima ia cair. Mas eu queria. Queria incessantemente que eu pudesse me afogar em lágrimas.

Meu coração inflou doloridamente.

- Guarda o celular. – Uma voz grossa disse num inglês claro. A mesma voz do meu sonho.

O telefone ficou mudo.

Meu braço caiu na cama e eu me encolhi nos lençóis, apertando o travesseiro de Edward no rosto. O cheiro dele ainda estava ali. O cheiro do meu Edward.

Eu sabia. Eu sabia!

Eu devia ter percebido! Eu devia ter notado que tava tudo tão na minha cara.

Eles o levaram. Levaram Edward de mim.

Meu Edward...

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Alice na porta do quarto, mas eu não me mexi.

Eu não conseguia.

Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia.

Não sabia comandar meu cérebro e obriga-lo a me fazer respirar normalmente, ou falar nem me mexer.

- Bella? Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Você vomitou? Tudo bem? – Allie se sentou ao meu lado e me chacoalhou.

- A-Allie... – Minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu imaginei, mas eu não me preocupei. – Eles pegaram... Eles o tiraram de mim...

- Eles? Eles quem? Pegaram quem? Bella! Não to entendendo nada! – Alice ficou confusa.

- Edward, Allie! – Minha voz quebrou, sem que eu chorasse. E eu já não agüentava essa angustia. – Pegaram Edward e o tiraram de mim.

Me agarrei ainda mais ao travesseiro e enterrei o rosto ali. O nome dele saindo da minha boca inconsciente e repetidamente.

- Quem? Quem pegou Edward? Ai meu Deus... – Ela começou a entrar em desespero.

- Não s-s-ssei. – Gaguejei, com a respiração cortada.

Minha cabeça ainda latejava. Era insuportavelmente horrível.

Se eu pudesse, arrancaria minha cabeça fora.

Alice chamou Emmett e ele entrou o quarto correndo.

- O que? O que aconteceu?

- Pegaram... Pegaram... – Alice parecia confusa.

- Quem? Pegaram quem?

- Edward, meu Edward... Edward... Edward… - Eu repetia, passando as mãos pela cabeça agressivamente, como se eu pudesse tirar a dor que me matava e jogar fora.

Doía, doía muito.

- Bella, calma! Bella! – Emmett tentou me acalmar, segurando minhas mãos e me fazendo sentar.

- Edward... Meu Edward... Emmett! ELES PEGARAM EDWARD DE MIM! – Gritei com raiva e Emmett me olhou, assustado.

Ele não entende?

Ninguém me entende?

- Bella, calma. Nós vamos trazer Edward de volta, calma. – Ele me olhou como se me prometesse.

Abracei Emmett com força.

Eu precisava sentir que alguém ia me ajudar.

Me sentia tão sozinha e impotente.

- Promete? Jura Emmett? Jura pra mim que vai trazer Edward? – Perguntei enterrando o rosto no pescoço e apertando mais os braços em volta dele.

- Juro, Bella. Eu prometo, está bem? – Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, pediu que Alice fosse chamar Aro e que trouxesse um copo de água pra mim.

Aro pediu que eu explicasse a ele o que tinha acontecido. Mas eu não conseguia falar nada que tivesse sentido.

Não acontecia. Eu tentava, mas não dava certo.

- Acalme-se. Tome o copo de água. – Emmett ofereceu o copo na minha direção e eu desviei o rosto.

- Eu não quero água. Não quero ficar calma! Quero Edward!

- Bella, se você ficar nervosa, nada vai dar certo. Tente se acalmar. – Aro pediu. – Não só por você, mas pelo seu filho.

Meu filho.

A parte de Edward que eu carregava dentro de mim.

Esfreguei as mãos no rosto, impaciente.

O celular tocou e antes que alguém pensasse em pegar, eu já tinha atendido.

- Alô?

- Hm, é a Bella não? – A voz grossa disse e eu arrepiei de terror. – Gosto do seu nome...

- Q-Quem é?

- Isso não te interessa. – Ele foi grosso. – O que você precisa saber é que eu estou com seu namoradinho. Você topa vir pra cá?

_- NÃO BELLA! NÃO!_ – Ouvi a voz abafada de Edward no fundo e meu coração se apertou ao mesmo tempo em que um nó se formou na minha garganta.

- E-Edward. – Murmurei sentindo meu estômago revirar.

Ao meu lado, Emmett se aproximou de mim e ficou me olhando, cauteloso.

- Cala a boca imbecil! – O homem gritou e eu pude jurar que ouvi um tapa na cara de alguém.

Edward.

- Não toca nele!

O homem riu de puro escárnio.

- Ah, mas eu quero ver um pouquinho de sangue por aqui... – Ele falou entre risadas e eu engasguei.

- _DEIXA ELA!_ – Edward gritou e depois ouvi o barulho de algo parecido com um rolo de fita.

- Por quê? Porque ele? – Perguntei nervosa, minhas mãos bagunçando o cabelo.

Isso é tortura...

Eu não aguento isso.

Eu sou fraca.

- Você não vê? – O homem parecia analisar alguma coisa. – Ele tem uma boa aparência. Ta na cara que tem grana.

- É isso que você quer? Dinheiro? Eu te dou a quantia que você quiser. Eu quero Edward.

- Ah, só o dinheiro? – Ele fez uma voz aparentemente triste. – E a sua presença?

- Você quer que eu vá, eu vou. Só solte ele. – Falei e senti Emmett ficar nervoso do meu lado e começar a balançar a perna.

- Ah, você faz as coisas parecerem tão fáceis. – Ele riu. – Mas eu ainda quero meu pouquinho de sangue por aqui. Dele... Ou seu. Tanto faz. – Ele sugeriu e eu pude ouvir ao fundo Edward gemer em contradição, provavelmente impedido de falar.

O celular escorregou a minha mão e caiu no colchão.

- Bella, querida? Temos que negociar ainda... – Ouvi o cara falar, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Emmett passou o celular pra Aro e eu corri pro banheiro pra vomitar.

Me sentia ridícula em colocar pra fora o resto de comida que provavelmente ia me fazer sobreviver ao dia.

- Certo, é esse o endereço? – Aro continuou a conversa, enquanto eu voltava pro quarto, acompanhada de Alice. – Não, você tem a garantia. Vai ter o dinheiro, só não toque nele!

Ele desligou o celular e deu um olhar significativo a Jasper e Emm.

- Vamos avisar a delegacia e depois vamos atrás de Edward. – Aro falou.

- Eu vou junto.

- Não Bella! Você fica aqui! – Emmett me empurrou pra deitar na cama.

- Não, eu quero ir. Não vou ficar aqui, esperando... – Tentei levantar, mas Rose me parou.

- Não Bella. Você tem que ficar aqui. Não faz bem nem pra você, nem pro bebê. Fique.

- NÃO! Eu vou! – Tentei desviar dos dois de novo, mas Alice também me parou.

- Bella, eu vou ficar com você. Eles vão trazer Edward de volta...

- Eu prometi Bella. – Emmett me olhou, do jeito que ele sempre fazia quando me prometia alguma coisa.

- Por favor, traga ele pra mim...

E todos saíram, se movimentando. Aro e Jasper foram até a delegacia, Emmett tratou de ligar para Carlisle e Esme.

É tudo tão injusto.

Porque eu não posso ir atrás dele?

Ninguém entende o que eu sinto, não fazem nem idéia.

Ninguém pode entender o vazio que eu sinto.

Edward é tudo que eu tenho.

Não tenho família, não tenho pais, não tenho avós...

Não tenho.

Só tenho Edward.

E agora eles o tiraram de mim.

Tiraram a única coisa que tinha valor pra mim.

Isso me machuca, me corta, me faz sangrar...

Acabei dormindo, depois que Alice me forçou a tomar um remédio.

...

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde.

Eu não queria ter dormido.

O quarto estava vazio e claro.

Devia ser umas quatro horas...

Edward ainda não estava aqui. Eu precisava dele.

Eu confiava na palavra de Emmett. Eu sabia que ele era capaz de trazer meu Edward pra mim.

Mas eu não podia ficar parada esperando.

Senti um gosto ruim de sangue nos lábios, mas ignorei. Levantei num pulo, colocando a primeira calça jeans que eu vi na minha frente e não me importei em trocar de blusa. Peguei o bloquinho que Aro tinha anotado o endereço do lugar e olhei a última folha, que estava marcada com as palavras que ele tinha escrito. Guardei o papel no bolso, junto com um cartão de banco que eu tinha. Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo frouxo, coloquei um sapato qualquer e abri a porta devagar, esperando não encontrar ninguém no corredor.

Era um silêncio absoluto ali, pareciam que todos estavam longe dalí. Fui até as escadas e quando percebi que a sala parecia vazia, eu desci os degraus. Estavam todos aparentemente na cozinha. Aproveitei a chance e peguei a chave de um carro no porta chaves atrás da porta. Fui pra garagem e agradeci internamente que ali tivesse um GPS.

Depois de passar no banco e sacar uma boa quantia de dinheiro, eu fui até o lugar que o endereço indicava. Deixei o carro algumas quadras mais afastado, afinal não era meu.

Andei até o balcão escuro e me escondi atrás de uma muralha de ferro furada e prestei atenção no que acontecia.

Dois homens estavam completamente vestidos de preto. Calça, jaquetas e gorro. Os dois estavam visivelmente armados e fumavam feito chaminés. O mais alto tinha traços largos e o rosto aparentemente sujo. Ele me enojava. O outro era igualmente nojento, mas parecia ser só um capacho.

Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira velha, mas aparentemente forte. Tinha cordas amarradas nos ombros, na barriga e nas mãos sobre o colo. Uma expressão cansada, tediosa. Os lábios brancos, umas manchas roxas de olheiras debaixo dos olhos.

- Conte-me sobre sua namorada. Ela é bonita? – O homem mais alto, que havia conversado comigo no telefone, perguntou. Edward não respondeu. Lançou um olhar de ódio puro para o homem e se manteve calado.

- Você não vai tocá-la. – Edward murmurou. A voz carregada de exaustão.

- Ah, você é muito pessimista. – O homem revirou os olhos. - Mas me conte. Conte sobre o 'amor' de vocês.

- Você nunca ia entender. – Edward retrucou, piscando lentamente pra olhar pro homem.

- Ah, sem frases prontas... – O homem deu uma tragada demorada no cigarro. – Você fuma? – Ele ofereceu o cigarro a Edward.

- Não. – Edward virou o rosto.

O homem deu a última sugada no cigarro antes de jogar-lo no chão e pisar. Foi até Edward e soltou toda a fumaça que tinha respirado no rosto dele. Edward soltou uma tosse seca e tentou se desvencilhar da fumaça que batia no rosto dele.

E eu desejei como nunca ter forças suficientes pra ir lá e acabar com a raça daquele idiota, por fazer uma coisa patética dessas. Eu queria poder ter forças pra colocar aquele idiota na pior das torturas que alguém imaginou.

- Pois deveria. É relaxante... – Ele apoiou a perna no joelho de Edward. – Acho que não gostam de você. Já faz algumas horas...

- Ela não virá; - Edward murmurou. Talvez pra ele mesmo. – Emmett não deixaria. Não quero que ela venha.

- Ah, mas _eu_ quero que ela venha. – O homem fez uma carinha falsamente triste.

- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI TOCAR NELA! – Edward gritou, puxando a perna pra se desfazer do toque do homem e começou a se debater, tentando se soltar. – SEU IMBECIL! ME SOLTA!

- Ah, como você é escandaloso! Cala a boca! – Ele deu um tapa na cara de Edward.

- É por dinheiro? É SÓ POR DINHEIRO? – Edward gritou com raiva.

- Claro. – O baixinho falou abrindo um sorriso que mostrava que ali faltava uns dentes.

- Só? Só? – O alto segurou o rosto de Edward na mão e o olhou com raiva. – Vocês riquinhos são tudo uns merdas! _SÓ _DINHEIRO?

- Não. _Você_ é um merda! – Edward gritou sem se afastar do cara. – Você não vê o quanto é idiota? Você tem que acabar com a vida dos outros porque não tem a porra da capacidade de construir algo com suas mãos. Você é um merda.

O cara se afastou de Edward, bufando e depois voltou até ele e desceu um soco bem no meio do rosto dele, fazendo o rosto dele cair pra trás. Edward pareceu se esforçar pra trazer o rosto pra frente, mostrando um nariz sangrando.

Eu engasguei, em choque e senti alguns olhares pra onde eu estava escondida.

Merda!

- Traga nossa companhia. – O alto rosnou pro capacho e balançou a cabeça pro meu lado.

Não demorou muito pra que o cara me achasse e me empurrasse pra perto deles.

Edward parecia bem mais machucado quando eu o olhava de perto. Na testa um pequeno arranhão e os braços cheios de hematomas vermelhos.

Os olhos de Edward pararam em mim e a respiração dele falhou.

- Bella, não... – Edward gemeu, os olhos enchendo de água e a expressão carregada de agonia. – Bella! Vai embora! Por mim. Vá...

- Edward! – O homem repreendeu, fazendo uma careta pra Edward. – Não vamos tratar mal nossa visita.

- Bella, vá embora! VÁ! Não fique aqui! – Edward gritou, piscando e deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos olhos e eu avancei um passo automaticamente.

- Hey, calma. – O homem segurou meu braço, me puxando pra trás. – Trouxe o aperitivo?

- Todo seu. – Falei com a voz carregada de nojo. Joguei a bolsa que eu tinha colocado o dinheiro na cara dele e o homem me empurrou pra longe, me fazendo cambalear.

Eu me sentia anestesiada. Não tinha nenhuma noção do meu corpo. Nenhum movimento era o que eu pensava em fazer. Era tudo impulsivo.

- Certo. Preciso pensar sobre o que fazer agora.. – Ela falou depois de contar as notas.

- Você tem o que queria. – Falei e desviei os olhos pro rosto cansado de Edward. – Solte ele.

O homem olhou pra Edward e revirou os olhos. Foi até ele e cortou as cordas que prendiam as costas e a barriga de Edward. E eu avancei um passo, angustiada.

- Não se levante! – Ele avisou, olhando ameaçadoramente para Edward e apontando a arma na direção dele enquanto dava a volta na cadeira dele e se mexia pra minha frente.

- Certo. Eu desisto do sangue. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. – Mas eu quero algo em troca, é claro. – Passou os dedos pela arma, limpando algumas sujeiras invisíveis e veio pro meu lado, falando perto do meu ouvido enquanto eu tentava ignorar meu nojo e a vontade que eu tinha de vomitar. – Você é um homem de sorte, hm.. Edward. Você tem vida boa, família rica... Bom, você é rico. E fora que, hm... Você tem uma namorada que... – Ele lambeu os lábios. – Ah, você sabe tão bem quanto eu. Tenho certeza que já provou dessa doçura. – Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e passou os dentes pelo meu pescoço.

- Me solta! – Tentei me afastar, empurrar as mãos dele de mim, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu estava repleta de nojo. Repulsa...

Meu estômago brincava de montanha-russa.

- SOLTA ELA! – Edward se levantou e avançou, mas o capacho o segurou. – NÃO TOCA NELA! ME MATA! CORTA CADA PARTE DO MEU CORPO... MAS NÃO TOCA NELA!

O que?

Que tipo de oferecimento é esse?

Matar Edward?

Não! Não!

Isso não podia ser nem cogitado.

O homem passeou as mãos pelas curvas do meu corpo e eu estava pronta pra vomitar.

Horrível.

- SOLTA ELA! – Edward gritou mais alto antes de empurrar o capacho com uma força assustadora e me tirar das mãos do homem, enquanto o outro se levantava do tombo.

Eu caí de joelhos.

Me sentia fraca.

- Bella, tudo bem? – Edward se abaixou na minha frente, ficando de costas pros caras pra me olhar. Eu podia ver exatamente as manchas de sangue, os machucados, marcas de mãos no rosto dele.

- Edward! – Eu agarrei os ombros dele, sentindo uma dor estranha no coração.

Não era um bom sinal.

Alguma coisa ainda ia acontecer.

- Seu merda! – O cara mais alto gritou, sacando a arma que tinha guardado no bolso. Edward se virou de costas pra mim;

Foi tudo tão rápido.

Foi horrível, cruel, agonizante, angustiante.

Edward se levantou e eles começaram a trocar socos. O capacho caiu no chão com o segundo golpe de Edward. O rosto todo ensangüentado e os olhos fechados. Ele só estava desmaiado, o peito continuava mexendo pra cima e pra baixo. Então Edward voltou a lutar com o outro. Foram muitos socos e felizmente Edward estava ganhando.

Mas não foi por muito tempo.

Não entendi nada, estava começando a ficar tudo escuro na minha mente, tudo muito borrado com a rapidez dos acontecimentos. Ouvi o barulho horrível de uma explosão seguida de outra e os dois ficaram parados.

Alguém tinha se machucado.

Meu coração inchou e meu peito se rompeu numa respiração rápida e cortada.

Me sentia arrepiada de medo.

Não, não podia ser isso.

Não, Edward não!

- NÃO! – Gritei e Edward caiu no chão, o corpo em cima do meu.

Edward estava branco. Branco feito sulfite. Os olhos sem foco e perdidos no nada. A expressão fria e séria, não esboçava nenhum sentimento. A blusa azul transbordando sangue e tingindo o tecido. Dois pequenos furos deduravam onde havia duas balas de tiro.

- EDWARD! – Agarrei a blusa dele virando o rosto dele pra mim.

Meu corpo pinicou, meu peito rompeu num soluço esquisito e eu me senti triste. Triste como nunca. Horrivelmente triste. Meus olhos arderam doloridamente e eu podia sentir que eles estavam ficando... Molhados. Eu... Eu estou chorando? É isso?

Isso pouco me importava...

- NÃO! EDWARD, NÃO! – Minhas mãos trêmulas foram até os ferimentos de Edward e ele gemeu. – Edward!

- Eu... Vou f-f-f-ficar bem. – Edward suspirou, a voz desapareceu na última palavra. Seus músculos começaram a contrair, num tremer incontrolável e da boca saiu sangue em tosse. Sangue vivo, escarlate.

Não, Edward não ia ficar bem.

Passei a blusa pela boca dele, piscando pra que as lágrimas dos meus olhos desembaçassem minha visão e passei a costas das mãos no rosto.

- N-N-Não c-chore. – Edward murmurou puxando minha mão ensangüentada e entrelaçando os dedos na dele. Os olhos agora, pareciam tentar se achar em milhares de pontos de concentração.

- Edward! Não... Não me... – Eu não conseguia falar. Eu só soluçava e sentia como se meus olhos fossem derreter. – Não me deixe... Por favor.

Não, Edward é a única coisa que eu tenho.

Edward é só o que eu tenho.

Edward é tudo! Tudo pra mim.

Os lábios dele se mexeram, murmurando sílabas desconexas e eu agarrei sua blusa, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele.

Edward não pode me deixar..

Não.

Não pode.

- Edward...

Edward pareceu fazer um esforço imenso pra me olhar e seus olhos grudaram nos meus, deixando uma mensagem estampada que ainda assim ele fez questão de dizer, entre suspiros e gemidos.

- N-Não tenha medo... – Murmurou, o peito respirava com dificuldade. – Nós p-p-pertenc-c-cemos um ao... o-o-outro.

Então seu corpo ficou mole, a respiração foi diminuindo e seus olhos se fecharam lentamente.

- EDWARD? EDWARD! – Agarrei os braços dele e o chacoalhei. As lágrimas agora tinham parado.

Parado porque eu estava em choque.

Não!

MEU EDWARD NÃO!

Um arrepio horrível inflamou meu corpo, me dando um frio repentino.

- Aqui! – Ouvi a voz de Emmett. – Ai meu Deus!

Emmett me puxou pra longe dele. Me segurando com força enquanto eu me debatia e tentava ver o que faziam com meu amor.

- EDWARD! EDWARD!

O levaram numa maca e foram até um carro do lado de fora.

Eu chorava incontrolavelmente.

Eu _precisava_ ver Edward. Mas eu estava fraca.

Meu corpo foi ficando mole e eu senti minha mente se desligar ao mesmo tempo em que apaguei nos braços de Emmett.

Meu coração foi cortado ao meio.

Edward não está aqui...

**Edward PDV.**

Eu estava ganhando.

Só mais um soco e ele cairia no chão e eu iria embora com minha Bella.

Mas não foi assim.

Nunca achei que um tiro poderia machucar tanto quanto machucou. Dois tiros na verdade.

Doloridamente terrível.

Nunca fiquei tão consciente de cada parte do meu corpo em toda minha vida. Pude sentir cada fibra da minha pele ser rasgada pela bala, cada célula do meu sangue desviar seu caminho e escorrer onde a pele estava cortada.

Era agonizante.

Doía.

Doía mesmo.

- NÃO! – Ouvi Bella grita e eu caí no chão. – EDWARD!

A dor parecia se espalhar perigosamente pelas partes do corpo. Era inflamatório.

Eu não enxergava. Não conseguia fazer meus olhos verem algo.

Eram só borrões.

- NÃO! EDWARD, NÃO! – Bella gritou soluçando.

Soluços?

Bella... Bella está chorando? Por mim?

Não.

Minha cabeça começou a doer.

Bella não deveria chorar.

Bella não chora.

E por mim?

Isso me fazia me sentir pior e a dor de cabeça aumentava.

Eu tinha que suportá-la.

A mente domina a matéria.

Me concentrei em suportar a dor, se é que isso fosse possível.

Contrai meus músculos.

Eles enrijecidos pareciam agüentar mais facilmente.

Pareciam...

Bella continuava soluçando e eu precisava falar alguma coisa.

Deixei de lado minha concentração em esconder a dor e forcei meus lábios.

- Eu... Vou f-f-f-ficar bem... – Falei. A dor tomou seu lugar de antes, queimando, ardendo, faiscando meu abdômen.

Ok, talvez fosse melhor eu ficar quieto.

Tarde demais pra concluir isso.

Eu estava me concentrando em agüentar a dor de novo, mas bateu um vento tão gelado. Parecia como me deixar completamente nu no Alasca. Eu tremi. O tremor me desconcentrou por completo, perdi o foco e a maldita dor voltou.

Senti uma vontade enorme de sentar e cuspir, vomitar. Logo em seguida veio um gosto vívido de sangue nos meus lábios.

Eu definitivamente não queria que Bella visse isso.

Principalmente por que ela estava chorando, por mim. E isso ainda me machucava.

Meus olhos ficaram pesados. Como se estivesse dias sem dormir. Talvez fosse melhor manter eles abertos...

Forcei minha vista e encontrei o rosto de Bella.

Cada borrão deixou de ser um esboço e se transformou nos belos traços do meu amor. Os belos traços tomados de sangue.

_Meu sangue_.

Meu sangue e as lágrimas _dela._

Horrível.

Quis levantar a mão e limpar a boca e dizer que eu estava bem, ou melhor, que ficaria bem.

Ela pegou sua blusa limpinha, esfregou em minha boca, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

Só faltava falar.

- N-N-Não c-chore. – Murmurei forçando meu braço a levantar e segurar a mão dela.

O toque diminuía quase um por cento da dor..

Quase.

- Edward! Não... Não me... Não me deixe... Por favor. – Ela implorou, chorando como eu nunca vi alguém chorar.

Não, não vou te deixar. Nunca, nunca Bella! – Eu disse. Eu disse? Será que isso saiu da minha boca?

Não, pelo jeito não. Ela continuou ali, me olhando como se eu estivesse morto.

Aquilo cortava meu coração. Cada caco parecia ser pisado até que virasse pó.

- Edward... – Bella sussurrou enterrando o rosto molhado no meu pescoço.

Aquela altura, meu coração, ou melhor, o pó que restara fora levado pelo vento.

E eu, completamente incapacitado, impotente, inútil...

Meu corpo começou a formigar...

Cada articulação, cada pequeno centímetro dele foi ficando anestesiado.

Pareciam meus últimos segundos...

- N-Não tenha medo... – Murmurei, respirando com dificuldade. – Nós p-p-pertenc-c-cemos um ao... o-o-outro.

Eu disse por fim. A anestesia agora já no meu abdômen me tomou por completo e eu fechei meus olhos, que pareciam o fazer pela última vez.

**Emmett PDV.**

Como Bella podia ser tão boba ao ponto de ir atrás de Edward?

Eu sei. Eles se amam...

Quando ouvi um barulho de carro saindo na garagem, Aro e eu corremos pra delegacia e levamos alguns policias com a gente até o balcão.

Rose e Jasper ficariam na casa a espera de Carlisle e Esme.

Algumas quadras antes eu vi o outro carro que Bella tinha usado.

Finalmente chegamos ao maldito lugar que os dois estavam.

Os policiais foram a nossa frente e prenderam dois caras. Entrei com Allie as pressas e vi Bella e Edward no canto direito.

Era uma calamidade.

Edward estava péssimo. Jogado no colo da Bella, ele estava ensangüentado. A mão ao lado do corpo fechada com força enquanto a outra estava agarrada a de Bella. Seu rosto estava pálido e cheio de sangue e lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam parados no rosto da Bella, pareciam tentar focar milhares de pontos.

Minha garganta fechou e eu travei no lugar, em choque.

Meu melhor amigo, perfurado por tiros, no colo da minha amiga que estava acabada.

Bella estava... Chorando.

Bella estava _mesmo _chorando.

Os olhos já estavam meio inchados e eu imaginei que ela estaria eliminando todas as lágrimas que ela tinha segurado.

Bella estava igualmente péssima. Suas mãos também tinham sangue e estavam no rosto de Edward, como se pedisse alguma coisa. Os olhos procuravam algo sinal de que ele ficaria bem.

Corri ao lado dela com Allie e Edward falou alguma coisa e seus olhos se fecharam e seus músculos enrijecidos ficaram moles ao lado do corpo parado e Bella paralisou.

Allie estava soluçando ao meu lado e eu entrei em choque.

Edward... m-morr...

Não. Não consigo pensar nisso.

Segurei Bella nos braços enquanto os médicos pegavam Edward e o colocavam na maca.

Ela se debatia, gritando por ele.

Bella suspirou por fim e desmaiou nos meus braços.

Merda! Tava tudo dando errado!

...

No hospital, Allie ficou no quarto em que Bella estava e eu fui ver a sala de emergência.

Edward tinha milhares de médicos trabalhando em seu corpo completamente sem respostas. A barriga de fora revelava os dois pontos onde tinham duas balas e muito, muito sangue. O aparelho preso no dedo mostrava no visor um risco constante que indicava que ali não tinha nenhum batimento.

- Afastem-se! – Um médico disse. Apertaram um aparelho no peito dele.

Não! Não pode!

Edward não pode morrer...

Seu corpo foi pra cima e caiu com força na cama. Os batimentos continuaram quietos. Meus olhos derrubavam lágrimas que eu tratava de recolher antes que elas escorressem pelo rosto.

Edward _não vai_ morrer.

- Carrega a trezentos! – O médico gritou, depois mandou todos se afastarem e esmagou o peito dele de novo. Os batimentos continuaram quietos e segundos depois, voltaram com força, num ritmo acelerado.

Suspirei aliviado.

Um médico de toca azul saiu da sala e veio na minha direção.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Ele sorriu. – Vamos pra sala de cirurgia agora mesmo pra retirar as balas.

- Certo. – Murmurei não deixando transparecer que eu estava preocupado. – Cuide dele.

- Nós vamos. – Ele murmurou antes de voltar pra sala e o corpo de Edward sumiu de lá.

Voltei pro corredor onde Bella estava com Alice e parei na porta do quarto, escondido.

- Calma Bella. – Ouvi Alice murmurar com a voz quebrada.

- Não Allie! Não dá! É meu EDWARD! É tudo que eu tenho!Alice! Meus pais levaram meu coração, e Edward... Edward pegou minha alma e todas as minhas emoções. EU NÃO SOU NADA, ALICE! NADA! – Bella gritava, desesperada. As lágrimas já tinham voltado e ela mexia nos cabelos nervosamente.

Entrei no quarto e Bella pulou da cama e veio até mim. Segurou meus ombros e me olhou com a maior cara de esperança do mundo.

- Emmett! Onde está Edward? Ele está bem? – Ela perguntou me chacoalhando.

- Bella, senta! Calma. – A sentei na poltrona. – Ele está bem. Os batimentos voltaram e ele foi pra sala de cirurgia pra retirar as balas.

- Certo... – Bella murmurou lambendo os lábios e se encolhendo.

- E o bebê? – Perguntei.

- Esta tudo bem. – Alice sorriu, limpando as lágrimas. – O médico falou que nada aconteceu com ele...

- Papai vai melhorar. Vai voltar pra gente, ta bom? - Bella murmurou baixinho, alisando a barriga e deixando as lágrimas caírem na blusa ensangüentada.

- Vem Bella, vamos trocar essa blusa. – Alice a puxou e Bella foi caminhando até o banheiro. As costas encolhidas e andando só porque Alice a puxava.

**Bella PDV.**

É, Edward ia ficar bem.

Parecia que a parte que tinha sumido do meu coração fora remendada com um esparadrapo.

Ele ia voltar pra mim.

Pra mim e pro nosso filho.

É. Isso mesmo.

Duas horas depois, Esme e Carlisle chegaram. Desesperados por notícias.

Pedi que Allie falasse a eles que eu estava dormindo.

Não queria conversar.

Não queria ter que reproduzir o que aconteceu pra ninguém.

Allie ficou comigo. Me abraçando enquanto eu deixava a blusa dela encharcada de lágrimas.

No fundo eu sempre soube.

Sempre soube que Alice seria a primeira a me oferecer o ombro quando eu me afogasse em lágrimas. Sabia que ela estaria ali sem titubear, que ficaria comigo todo o tempo que eu precisasse. Sabia que ela choraria comigo por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

E ali ela estava.

- Obrigada Allie. – Murmurei enxugando o rosto e ela sorriu sem humor.

- Eu sabia que um dia ia precisar de mim. – Ela brincou e eu ri sem ter muita graça.

...

Horas e horas mais tarde, Emmett apareceu dizendo que a cirurgia tinha ocorrido bem. Que o médico lhe disse que por milagre, nada demais tinha acontecido. Só uma costela quebrada e muito sangue perdido. Edward tinha ido pra um quarto no andar de cima e não podia falar, mas podia ouvir. A anestesia tinha passado.

- Quero vê-lo. – Falei me levantando da cama.

- Vem. – Emmett passou o braço pela minha cintura e me acompanhou até o andar de cima.

Pelas janelas eu via a escuridão da noite. Já devia ser uma hora da manhã.

Os corredores eram quietos e nós andávamos em silêncio.

Andar me cansava.

Meus músculos pareciam moídos.

Caminhei até o quarto de Edward, ignorando o cansaço que parecia me dominar.

Lá estava ele. Deitado na cama, com agulhas distribuídas pelo braço direito. Soro e sangue. As olheiras roxas como nunca e os lábios um pouco mais vermelhos. Só um pouco.

- Esme e Carlisle ainda não vieram aqui... – Emmett sussurrou pra mim e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Acredita que quando eu cheguei aqui e falei com ele, o coração desse safadinho bateu mais forte? Hmpf. Eu sabia que ele me amava... – Emmett murmurou rindo e os batimentos de Edward subiram um pouquinho, ao mesmo tempo em que ele gemeu baixinho;

Provavelmente, Edward não ia lembrar de nada do que aconteceu agora...

Emmett olhou pela porta e viu Alice, que parecia chamá-lo.

- Volto depois. - Emmett saiu.

Me aproximei da cama e passei os dedos pelo cabelo fino de Edward, que agora estavam espalhados pela testa.

- Eu estou aqui. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele e os batimentos aumentaram fortemente.

Sorri pro rosto calmo e dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

Eu ia ficar aqui.

Aqui até que Edward acordasse.

E que durasse horas e dias, eu não me importava.

Precisava de Edward e agora que podia ter ele por perto, não ia ficar longe.

_

* * *

_

**_NÃO ME MATEM!_**

_Tenho uma explicação por não ter postado ontem._

_Não é convincente, mas enfim._

_Ontem eu tinha deixado o cap prontinho e só faltava responder as reviews. _

_Daí depois que eu respondi, sai do computador sã de que tinha postado._

_Mas não tinha. _

_E descobri isso agora pouco. DESCULPEM. :B_

_Vocês ainda me amam? :(_

_Gostaram do cap?_

_Tenho quase certeza que ninguém chorou. kkkk_

_Enfim, foram sete mil palavras de cap, exatas vinte páginas no Word e uma longa página de coisas pra vocês lerem._

_Eu disse que ia responder todas as reviews né? Pois bem, aqui as do cap 56 e 57;_

_**Glau,-** É. No fundo todo mundo ama a Drik. :B Kkkkkk_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Olha hein. Se eu escrever um livro te aviso. Você vai ser a primeira a receber meu autógrafo. :B kkkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** VOu responder suas duas reviews agora. kkkk Primeiramente, eu adoro essa veia cômica e sempre tento fazer o possível pra ficar engraçado. E também adoro esse paralelo com mini-draminhas. kkkk Hm, em segundo. É. Também quero uma massagem do Edward. Na verdade eu estou mesmo precisada de uma massagem. kkkkk_

_**Rh,-** AHH! QUe máximo *-* Me diz, como foi a festa? Como foi o shhow? Curtiu bastante? E meu pedaço de bolo? :B kkkk_

_**Lexi,-** Ah é. Verdade. Eles têm de ficar espertos e trancar a porta quando o beijo começar a ficar quente. KKKKKKK _

_**Fluvs,- **Oiee, voltou? *-* E aí, gostando bastante? Kkkkk. Todo mundo é empatada foda nessa merda. kkkkk_

_**DrikCarvalho, -** Pois é. 200 *-* kkkk Mistério resolvido. Cap postado com um dia de atraso. sorry. kkkk _

_**Lunna Cullen, -** kKKkkkkkk. Explicação prática é o que há. Ainda vou explicar na prática pra alguém alguma coisa. kkkkk_

_**Allie, -** Ah, pensei que tivesse. Também sempre quis dar socos em alguém. :( Mas relaxa, nós vamos conseguir. kkkkk_

_**Raquel, -** Pois é. Eu gosto de postar todos os dias. Eu sei o que é a ânsia de esperar por novos caps. :B Uhuu \o_

_**Ellen Siobhan, -** Kkkkkkk. Edward Pattinson. Vou achar o meu e ganhar massagens. kkkkk_

_E aí, o que acharam do cap?_

_Deixem vossas opiniões. Volto quarta ou quinta._

_Bom feriado e espero que tenham votado com consciência. :P kkkk_

_Até, amo vocês, não me odeiem. :P_


	59. Emmett I

"_E que durasse horas e dias, eu não me importava._

_Precisava de Edward e agora que podia ter ele por perto, não ia ficar longe."_

_

* * *

_

Segurei a mão meio gelada de Edward e me sentei ao lado da cama, numa poltrona preta larga.

Edward ia ficar bem e voltar pra mim.

E vê-lo na minha frente agora, me acalmava.

Não deu nem um minuto e Emmett entrou no quarto com duas bandejas na mão e a maior cara de Jerry que tinha fugido do Tom.

Ele fez merda.

Já to até vendo...

- Emmett? – Perguntei e ele correu pra se esconder no banheiro, sem nem me responder.

Hmpf, bobo.

Meio minuto depois, entrou uma enfermeira morena, baixinha e descabelada com a maior cara de raiva do mundo.

É, ele fez merda.

- O que...? – Comecei confusa.

- Você viu um homem alto e largo por aqui? – Ela perguntou com um sotaque horrível.

Italianos têm preguiça de aprender inglês?

Oh coisa viu...

- Um moreno magrinho vestido de rosa? – Perguntei.

- Não. Um branquinho musculoso, de verde escuro...

Hm, safadinha.

Rose aqui ia botar ordem.

- Não... Só o moreno magrinho mesmo... – Sorri e ela agradeceu, saindo do quarto.

Fui até o banheiro e bati na porta.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. – Emmett falou.

Mas é um jumento mesmo não?

- Emmett, sai daí. – Falei voltando pra cadeira e a porta se abriu, cautelosamente.

- A moça veio aqui? – Ele perguntou olhando pros lados e saindo do banheiro com as duas bandejas na mão.

- Emmett, o que você fez? – Perguntei com uma careta, já prevendo a palhaçada.

- Nada. – Ele fez cara de santo e me entregou uma bandeja.

- Emmett, quê que isso?

- Abra e verá. Só come e não conta pra ninguém... – Ele murmurou abrindo a bandeja dele e eu abri a minha.

OH MEU DEUS!

- EMMETT! VIROU TROMBADINHA? – Gritei e logo abaixei o volume pra não acordar Edward. – Você, seu jegue! Roubou comida dos pacientes? EMMETT!

- Bella! Fala baixo! – Emmett me olhou com uma cara absurda. – Eu não _roubei_. Eu só _peguei emprestado_..

- E você pretende devolver como? Com uma _lavagem estomacal_? Emmett! Você é um idiota!

- Ah Bella! Nem vem. Olha bem pra essa comida. Tenho certeza que até você ficou com água na boca...

Filho da puta!

Olhei bem pro prato que tinha arroz, feijão, batata frita, bife e até uma saladinha de cenoura...

Nem gostei...

Mas meu estômago AMOU.

Salivei.

- Vai Bella, para de drama e come.

Merda.

- Isso é tão injusto! – Murmurei com um biquinho e ele me olhou, tentando encaixar duas batatas enormes na boca.

Emmett é_ tão_... Emmett.

- O que?

- Eu não posso comer isso! É de outros pacientes...

- Não coma.

- Mas eu quero...

- Então coma.

- Emmett! Se você não tivesse aparecido aqui, nada disso estaria acontecendo! – Bati no braço dele. – Porque você não comeu em outro lugar?

- Porque não tinha outro lugar. – Ele fez uma careta. – Esse é o único lugar que ninguém vai me achar. Viu como eu sou legal? Trouxe uma bandeja pra você...

- Eu só vou comer porque eu tenho certeza que meu filho vai nascer com cara de batata frita se isso não acontecer. Emmett você é culpado! Carregue isso pra sua vida...

- E eu tenho culpa de você estar grávida também? – Emmett falou de boca cheia. – Isso foi obra do garanhão ali querida... Brigue com ele. O espermatozóide vencedor saiu dele.. – Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas pra Edward na cama e eu revirei os olhos.

- Emmett! Onde você conseguiu isso? – Perguntei salivando enquanto enchia um garfo de comida. – É a janta de alguém? E se você tirou comida da boca de alguém?

Olha que delícia...

Faz quantas horas que eu não como?

VINTE?

DIAS? MESES?

Meu Deus, to morrendo de fome!

- Olha, são duas da manhã. Você realmente acha que alguém vai ligar de duas bandejas de comida ter sumido? Ninguém ia comer mesmo. Iam jogar fora, o jantar já acabou... Deviam agradecer por alguém estar aproveitando essa comida. E não jogando fora.

Foda-se.

To com fome e preciso alimentar meu primogênito.

Cara, isso ta muito bom.

- Viu? Sabia que você ia gostar. – Emmett sorriu e eu revirei os olhos enquanto eu comia minha vigésima garfada.

Terminei de comer logo depois de Emmett e ele jogou as bandejas fora.

- Delícia. – Emmett falou com um sorriso idiota nos lábios e deslizando a mão pela barriga estufada.

- Idiota...

- Alice disse que Esme e Carlisle estavam vindo pra cá. – Emmett comentou. – Eles já devem estar chegando.

- Certo... – Murmurei me levantando pra olhar Edward, que parecia dormir profundamente pela respiração calma.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou no ar e só por isso ter acontecido com Emmett por perto, ele tinha alguma pergunta em mente.

Emmett quieto?

Ah, conta outra...

- Porque você foi até lá? – Emmett perguntou e eu me recusei a olhá-lo.

Ajeitei as mechas rebeldes do cabelo de Edward e deixei meus dedos deslizarem por ali.

- Eu precisava... – Murmurei.

- Não podia esperar? Eu estava saindo com Aro pra resolver isso. – Emmett falou e eu senti meus olhos arderem de novo com a chuva de lembranças que passou pela minha mente. Edward amarrado na cadeira, depois ele no chão, no meu colo, cheio de sangue...

Ah qual é?

Agora abriu a torneira e não fecha mais?

- Não, eu não podia. – Sussurrei passando as costas da mão nas bochechas e enxugando as lágrimas, sem nem ousar olhar pra outro lugar que não fosse o rosto de Edward. Passei os dedos pelos machucados leves na testa e os hematomas pelos socos que ele levou e me arrepiei.

- Bom, agora ta todo mundo salvo, não é? Então.. – Emmett falou se levantando e indo pro meu lado. Descansou o braço no meu ombro beijou meu cabelo. – Isso que importa.

- Hu-hum.

Ouvi um 'toc toc' tímido na porta e Esme entrou com Carlisle.

Carlisle estava péssimo. Uma cara triste que me dava arrepios. Já Esme tinha o rosto todo tomado por água. Ela veio até mim e me abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto no meu ombro.

- Tudo bom querida? Você está bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada e eu senti minha blusa ficar molhada. Ela logo se afastou de mim e limpou algumas lágrimas que eu nem percebi ter derramado. – Você chorou?

Merda.

- Eu estou bem. – Murmurei com um sorriso falso.

- Bella resolveu abrir a torneirinha. – Emmett falou e Carlisle abriu um sorriso. Esme me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha foi abraçar Emmett.- Sabe como é né? Tava enferrujada. Agora que abriu, não fecha mais. Ela vai chorar se alguém peidar...

Soquei o braço dele com força enquanto Esme revirava os olhos e Carlisle ria baixinho.

Emmett é puto...

Doutor Cullen sorriu pra mim e me abraçou por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bom? Não te machucaram não é? – Ele pareceu preocupado.

Se machucaram Edward, me machucaram...

- Eu estou bem. – Sorri e ele foi ao lado de Esme, olhar Edward. Emmett voltou ao meu lado e colocou o braço no meu ombro de novo.

- Como ele está? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Bem. – Falei, segurando a mão de Edward na minha. – Uma costela quebrada e muito sangue perdido pelos tiros, mas ele vai ficar bem...

- Você comeu alguma coisa querida? – Esme me perguntou, preocupada. – Posso comprar alguma coisa pra te trazer se você quiser. Não pode ficar sem comer.

- Eu já alimentei Bella. – Emmett sorriu presunçoso. – Ela não pode ficar sem comer muito tempo, principalmente pela gr-

Quando eu percebi o rumo que o papo de Emmett tava levando, desci uma bela de uma cotovelada na barriga dele e ele gemeu, se encolhendo ao meu lado.

Emmett é um bosta.

Ele vai logo falar disso com as únicas pessoas que não sabem de porra nenhuma?

Nunca vi uma cara tão confusa na minha vida, quanto a de Esme e Carlisle na minha frente.

Só uma sobrancelha erguida, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

Era até cômico...

- O que...? – Esme ficou confusa.

- Emmett é um idiota. – Murmurei com um sorriso e ela ficou ainda mais confusa.

Emmett voltou ao meu lado com uma mão na barriga, uma cara de dolorido e soltando gemidos baixos pela garganta.

HÁ!

BEM NO ESTÔMAGO!

- Doeu... – Ele gemeu baixinho.

- É. Era o propósito. – Sorri, murmurando de volta.

Depois disso Esme e Carlisle me fizeram algumas perguntas sobre o acidente, mas eu não quis responder e Emmett me ajudou a enrolar eles.

Já tinha passado uma hora e os bocejos de Esme estavam começando a me contagiar...

- Bella, não é melhor você ir pra casa descansar? – Esme perguntou pela milésima vez. – Você parece tão pálida...

- Eu estou bem. – Sorri. Sei lá, to sentindo que já falei isso umas vinte vezes... – Vocês deveriam ir. Já está tarde e eu imagino o quanto vocês estão cansados pela viagem...

- Concordo. – Emmett falou bocejando. – Vocês devem estar cansados. Vão pra casa. Qualquer coisa a gente liga.

Não ajuda muito se ele bocejar assim mais uma vez.

- Hm, não sei... – Esme ponderou, olhando pra Edward na cama.

- Querida, é melhor a gente ir. Nós voltamos amanhã cedo... – Carlisle incentivou.

- Certo... – Esme decidiu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

Ela deu um beijinho na minha testa e me fez prometer que ia 'ligar caso qualquer coisa acontecesse' e foi embora logo em seguida.

- EMMETT! VOCÊ É UM JEGUE! – Gritei em sussurros e ele cortou outro bocejo.

- Você não me conta dos babados!

- Eles não sabem de nada! – Falei me ajeitando na poltrona.

- E só agora você me conta? – Ele fez uma careta e se ajeitou na outra poltrona. - Vida de amigo secundário é sempre assim. Você é o último a saber que ela tá grávida, o último a saber que de repente você não é o último a saber e dep-

Acabei pegando no sono, com a cabeça encostada na cama e o corpo mal posicionado na poltrona.

Emmett tava falando demais e a voz dele serviu de sonífero pra mim.

Nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono mal sentada numa cadeira boba.

Se bem que nessa posição...

Isso ia me render uma boa dor nas costas.

...

Já podia ouvir os passarinhos no lado de fora da janela.

E uma mão na minha cabeça.

COMO ASSIM UMA MÃO?

Abri os olhos devagar e a mão deslizou pelo meu rosto, acariciando a bochecha e eu sorri.

Edward estava acordado.

Os olhos verdes estavam cansados, as olheiras roxas como nunca, a boca tão branca quando as maçãs do rosto.

Segurei a mão dele na minha e a deixei debaixo do meu rosto.

- Acordou faz tempo? – Perguntei.

- Duas horas. – Ele respondeu com a voz rouca e eu arregalei os olhos. DUAS HORAS? COMO ASSIM DUAS HORAS? – Brincadeira. Não faz nem um minuto.

Me levantei e dei um beijo na pálpebra arroxeada dele.

Emmett roncou alto na poltrona.

Até dormindo ele consegue atrapalhar as coisas...

- Você está bem? – Ele tirou as palavras da minha boca, as pronunciando com a voz rouca carregada de cansaço.

- Eu quem pergunto...

- Perguntei primeiro. – Edward fez uma careta.

- Eu estou bem. – Sorri fraco, apertando a mão dele. – E você?

- Dolorido, mas bem. – Ele abriu o esboço de um sorriso.

Esse sorriso.

Os lábios levemente levantados.

O sorriso que eu temi perder pra sempre.

E agora ele estava na minha frente.

Ainda assim, Edward não parecia em boas condições..

Me sentei na cama, ao lado dele.

- Achei que ia... – Engoli em seco, tentando fazer o nó da minha garganta descer com a saliva. – Que eu ia... te perder.

- Eu não posso... – Ele começou, mas parou de falar e esperou que eu o olhasse.

- Não pode o que?

- Te deixar. – Ele murmurou num fio que restava da voz. – Você é minha vida, Bella.

Edward era minha vida.

Talvez mais _literalmente _do que eu achava...

Abri um meio sorriso e Edward tentou se mexer pra chegar mais perto de mim, mas alguma coisa doeu, porque ele gemeu alto e apertou a minha mão enquanto voltava pro lugar de antes. O rosto tinha uma careta de dor e eu imaginei o quão horrível devia ser uma costela quebrada.

Edward definitivamente não estava em boas condições.

- Edward, é melhor eu chamar um méd-

- Não, antes vem aqui. – Ele segurou minha mão, me impedindo de levantar e me fazendo sentar de novo.

- O que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Vem aqui... – Edward me puxou até que eu estivesse a dois centímetros dele.

- Edward, o que você qu-

- Eu te amo. – Ele murmurou roçando o nariz no meu.

- Eu já sabia. – Sorri.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não tive a chance de te dizer isso mais cedo... – Ele murmurou com os olhos tristes. – Achei que não ia poder dizer mais.

E eu achei que não ia mais ouvir...

- Mas você disse, agora... - Sorri de canto, ignorando o nó que voltou e as gotículas que brotaram nos meus olhos.

- Eu te amo. – Edward repetiu e puxou meu rosto pela minha nuca pra juntar nossos lábios por míseros segundos.

Eu me arrepiei e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo todo.

- Eu te amo. – Falei pra ele, de olhos fechados enquanto deixava minha testa na dele.

- Queria que você soubesse disso. E guardasse essas palavras até que nós ficássemos grisalhos na varanda de casa, contando histórias idiotas do Emmett pros nossos netos.

- Eu vou. Eu sempre vou saber disso...

- Obrigado pelas suas lágrimas. – Edward murmurou passando os lábios pelas minhas bochechas, limpando as gotas que escorreram por ali.

- Obrigada por existir. – Murmurei.

- E obrigada por fazerem a cena mais melosa que eu vi na minha vida logo quando eu acordo. – Emmett reclamou e eu me afastei de Edward pra olhá-lo. - Vocês conseguem ser dramáticos ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ? Isso é dom, cara..

Ele reclama de tudo, já percebeu?

Imagine Emmett com cinquenta anos nas costas!

Rose que aguarde...

- BOM DIA MUNDO! – Emmett gritou enquanto se espreguiçava.

Gritou mesmo.

O maior berro!

- EMMETT! – Sussurrei aos gritos. – Isso é um hospital!

A mesma enfermeira de algumas horas atrás entrou no quarto com A CARA DE SONO do século.

- Hey! Que gritaria é essa? Têm pacientes dormindo sabia? – Ela perguntou, nos olhando irritada.

Parece que alguém não dormiu bem por aqui...

Ah, qual é.

Nem deve ter ninguém nesse corredor.

Ela que tava dormindo e acordou com o grito de Emmett e agora veio aqui toda puta da vida pra culpar alguém por fazer plantão de noite!

- Desculpe. – Emmett murmurou com um sorriso idiota e ela grudou os olhos nele.

- Foi você não foi?

- O que? – Emmett fez uma cara de santo. Edward segurou uma risada na garganta.

- Você! Você que roubou duas bandejas de comida na cozinha ontem não é? – Ela cuspiu as palavras na cara dele e Emmett fez uma cara de choro. – Depois saiu correndo..

- Eu? – Ele perguntou apontando pro pra ele mesmo. – EU?

- É. Você!

- Eu não... – Ele pareceu fazer um esforço pra falar, o que pra mim parecia que ele tava inventando alguma coisa... – Eu não posso andar.

MENTIRADA DA PORRA!

Edward se engasgou numa risada ao meu lado e eu tentei ficar séria.

DE ONDE EMMETT TIRA ESSAS COISAS?

Se bem que olhando pra ele, sentado de pernas perfeitamente dobradas e sem nenhum movimento, _até dá_ pra acreditar...

- C-Como? – A mulher gaguejou, em choque.

Coitada. Ela deve estar se xingando mentalmente.

Emmett fez cara de revoltado enrustido.

Tipo aqueles meninos que são revoltados por qualquer motivo e fazem aquelas caras de durão quando alguém toca num assunto delicado sabe?

- Eu. Não. Posso. Andar. – Emmett falou entre dentes. Depois começou a bater na própria perna imóvel. – NÃO POSSO! NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA! NADA!

A mulher ficou em choque, olhando Emmett se debater e Edward puxou o lençol pra cobrir o rosto, que tinha um sorriso lindo espalhado.

Ai meu Deus! Edward é tão lindo.

Até pálido assim, ele é lindo...

Foco Isabella, foco.

Ah é.

Emmett!

Seja forte Isabella, não ria. Seja forte Isabella, não ria. _Seja forte Isabella, não ria_.

- Não, tudo bem... – Fui até a mulher e mantive meu mantra pra ficar séria. – Ele fica assim às vezes. Mas já já passa. É só momentâneo...

- C-Certeza? – Ela sussurrou em choque e eu engasguei um riso louco.

- Absoluta. – Abri a porta e ela saiu, esboçando um sorriso e murmurando um 'desculpa'.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, Emmett caiu numa gargalhada alta.

Emmett é um puto...

Já disse isso?

- Emmett, você não vale o prato que come. – Edward murmurou tirando o rosto – que ainda tinha um sorriso estampado - do lençol.

- Vocês não viram nada ainda. – Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas e eu achei melhor nem imaginar o que ele tinha em mente...

* * *

_Boa noite mon amours. _

_Viram? Cheguei **CEDINHO**!_

_Como foi o feriadão? *-*_

_Finados, eu sei. i.i_

_Amei as reviews viu? *-*_

_Amei mesmo! Super cutes. Teve uma galera super fofinha que chorou *-*_

_Em geral, todos acharam que Edward ia nos deixar._

_Gente, odeio mortes. ¬¬ _

_Sério, é tão triste né?_

_Fora que eu nem considerei um amor no plano espiritual. kkkkkk_

_**Twibelo,-** Sim, o amor é lindo. *-* kkkkkk. Ah, tragédias fazem bem quando no final - num final próximo de preferência. - todo mundo fica bem e feliz, e junto.. *-*_

_**Vic P,-** Sabe né? É que eu sou MUITO legal. Falei, 'Ah, vou deixar o Edward pras meninas só pra elas não fazerem um draminha'. Mentira. kkkkkk Edward morto nem passou pela minha mente. ÕO'_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Jura? Um livro sobre o quê? *-* Minha mãe diz que o sonho dela é que eu escreva um livro e faça uma boa faculdade. Ela sempre quis que eu escrevesse um livro... Mães.. kkkk Claro. Eu te ajudo! Acho super legal isso! *-* Ah sim. O primeiro autógrafo é seu! Não esqueça.. Mente brilhante? Obrigada! AAHH! *-* kkkkk Viu? Cheguei aqui quarta CEDINHO, pra não ter nenhum caso de óbito por aqui. kkkkk_

_**Linii iih, -** Você é nova! Adoro novas leitoras *-* kkkk. Não, não. Sem mortes... ... Só da Tanya. Kkkkkk Brincadeira, sem mortes! Ah, eu acho que no PDV do Emmett no último cap, tem uma parte que fala que quando eles chegaram lá, a polícia pegou os bandidos. Mas ainda vai ter um cap pra Bella falar com a polícia e tals... *-*_

_**Glaucia S,-** NÃO ACREDITO! ÕO Kkkkk;. Brincadeira. Sério? Lágrimas? i.i Não, não chore... Edward está conosco novamente. kkkkk_

_**Raquel,- **Desculpe pelo sustinho. kkkkkk Não, não. Tudo bem. Definitivamente. :B kkkkkk_

_**Lexi,- **Bááh, só entre nós... O filho da Bella ia morrer mesmo. Era tipo 'idéia original'... Mas eu fiquei com dó. T.T Lágrimas também? OOWWN! *-*_

_**Ferpbiagi,- **É, tenso. Hm, cap veio hoje. :B_

_**Rh,- **AAHHH! Imagino. *-* Quando eu tava no SWU, a minha única vantagem era eu ser alta. kkkkk É, amigos apesar das milhares de fodas empatadas, da interrupções... kkk Pois é. Adoro amor assim. Essa coisa profunda e intensa que ninguém destrói. *-* OPAA! Matar? ÕO' Rh, você pretendia cometer um homício? OÕ OMG! ONDE ESTÁ O AMOR NESSA SOCIEDADE? kkkk E aí, como foi o feriadão? :B_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** É, o cap teve a tensão pela fic toda. kkkkk. Enfim, agora todos estão bem. Veja só, Emmett já voltou com as piadinha idiotas. E é só a parte I. kkkkkk_

_**Glau,- **Não! Sem mortes. kkkkkk_

_**Lunna Cullen,-** Você também chorou? Ai meu Deus! kkkkkk. É, o cap ficou triste. i.i_

_**F,-** Pois bem mocinha sumida! Humpf! Oh meu Deus! Até você chorou? OMG! KKkkkkk. Outra fic? Hm, não parei pra pensar nisso na verdade. Mas eu adoro escrever. Adoro mesmo! E quando essa fic acabar, talvez eu faça outra... Quem sabe né?_

_Já disse que amo vocês?_

_Ah, eu amo vocês. *-*_

_Vejo vocês amanhã. _

_Deixem reviews e eu posto mais cedo. :P_

_Chantagem, eu sei. ¬¬ kkkkk_

_Beijos :**_


	60. Emmett II, Carlisle e Esme, avós

"_- Vocês não viram nada ainda. – Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas e eu achei melhor nem imaginar o que ele tinha em mente."_

_

* * *

_

...

- Isso é diabólico. – Edward fez uma careta pra Emmett e ele riu.

- Eu devia ligar pra Esme. – Murmurei. – Ela pediu pra ligar caso qualquer coisa acontecesse. Você acordou...

- Minha mãe ta aqui? – Edward perguntou com uma careta.

- Sim...

- E meu pai?

- Sim...

- Ah... – Edward gemeu.

- Tarde demais fofo. Vai ter que contar pros papais que você vai ser tão papai quanto eles. – Emmett falou com um sorriso debochado.

Edward ficou pálido e eu senti meu estômago revirar com a lembrança.

Ainda têm os dois...

- Eu esqueci desse detalhe... Eles ainda não sabem. – Edward arregalou os olhos. – MEU DEUS! Como eu vou falar isso pros dois?

- A história da cegonha não é válida pro sogrão viu Bella? – Emmett debochou. – Ele é tão médico quanto vocês... Vocês podem falar que vocês são virgens ainda. Aconteceu porque o Dono do Espermatozóide Vencedor tava nadando na piscina, daí ele viu a Bella de biquíni, ficou animadinho e ela entrou na piscina depois. Sabem as chances de uma gravidez assim? A de vocês foi exatamente o contrário. Tinha tanta oportunidade que eu perderia a conta...

Me limitei a mostrar um dedo do meio, do que atacar essa poltrona na cabeça dele.

- Gente. Espermatozóide vencedor! – Emmett gritou, como se explodisse de felicidade.

- Emmett, vai tomar no cú. Isso é sério, porra. – Edward estava mesmo nervoso.

Carlisle quase pariu um Carlisle-júnior só de saber que nós estávamos namorando, imagina só quando ele descobrir que eu estou GRÁVIDA.

Jesus...

- Bella, você ta pálida... – Edward murmurou. – Fica calma, vamos dar um jeito nisso...

- Ou vão infartar os avós do filho de vocês... Pelo menos já ta todo mundo no hospital.

- Emmett, é sério. Vai tomar no cú...

- Certo. Não ta mais aqui quem falou. – Ele ergueu os braços em defesa.

- A gente pode contar depois então... – Tentei abrir um sorriso e Edward riu baixinho, acariciando a própria barriga.

Devia doer.

- Não. Chame eles e nós vamos contar. – Edward falou, decidido.

- Hã?

- Bella arriou. – Emmett falou entre risadas e eu repeti meu gesto de antes, agora com os dois dedos médios das mãos.

Emmett levantou e foi até a porta, olhar o corredor.

Provavelmente pra ver se a enfermeira ainda estava lá.

- Vou ligar pra Alice e falar pra ela chamar os anciãos ok? – Emmett falou antes de sair do quarto.

E eu senti o mundo girar pra direita ao mesmo tempo em que meu estômago pareceu fazer o mesmo movimento.

- Bella, fica calma. – Edward me puxou pra perto e me fez praticamente deitar ao lado dele naquela caminha minúscula.

- E-eu to calma. – Tentei falar, mas gaguejei e entreguei meu medo.

Já to sentindo...

- Bella! Você vai atrás de mim, fica em frente a dois bandidos escrotos e não tem nenhuma reação. Agora falar com meus pais sobre nosso filho te assusta? – Ele perguntou, divertido.

E o 'nosso filho' ta na frase de novo.

Já me imaginou grávida de cinco meses?

Aquele barrigão que não disfarça...

Fico pensando o que minha mãe pensaria disso.

Meu pai com certeza teria um infarto. Literalmente...

Mas Reneé ia me surpreender.

Pois é. A menina sem família vai construir uma...

COM EDWARD!

Eu podia até fazer uma dancinha da vitória agora mesmo...

Ai meu Deus!

Eu falei família?

Edward, eu e _nosso_ filho.

- Gosto disso... – Murmurei depois de um tempo, encostando o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Do que? – Ele pareceu confuso, provavelmente por eu ter deixado passar um tempo no silêncio.

- Do jeito que você fala 'nosso filho'. – Dei um beijinho no pescoço dele.

- Quantos filhos você quer? Cinco? – Edward perguntou, divertido. – Doze? Podemos começar a providenciar...

- Opaa. – Me afastei pra olhar o rosto dele. – Um só pra vida toda!

- Mas Bella-

- Não Edward! Nem vem. – Fechei a cara e ele riu alto.

- Certo. Nossa família. Eu, você e nosso filho único. – Edward fez um biquinho quando terminou a frase.

- Não! Nem vem! Sem seduções pra cima de mim. – Falei e Edward riu baixinho.

- Certo. Só um. – Edward concluiu. – Mas podemos só praticar?

- Edward!

- Ok, parei. – Ele riu.

Meu celular tocou e eu me afastei pra pega-lo perto da poltrona.

- Alô?

- Bella! Desce aqui! Preciso da sua ajuda... – Emmett murmurou.

- O que você fez agora Emmett?

- Nada... Mas eu preciso que você desça aqui agora, aqui no saguão. – Desliguei o celular depois que ouvi um 'tututu'

- Emmett pediu pra eu descer... – Murmurei confusa.

- Desça. Antes que ele queime esse hospital. – Edward sorriu e eu fui até a porta.

- Vou chamar uma enfermeira pra você. – Dei a língua pra ele e chamei uma mulher alta e... Experiente pra ver como ele estava antes de pegar o elevador pra descer até o saguão.

Aquela era o tipo de mulher que eu deixo cuidar de Edward.

Ela deve ter bisnetos já...

Se tiver fogo, vidro quebrado, lascas de madeira ou pessoas desmaiadas, eu vou embora e Emmett que aceite a culpa atrás das grades.

Cheguei ao saguão e não vi nada demais.

Tudo parecia no lugar... Ainda.

- BELLA! – Alice balançou o braço lá na porta da frente e eu fui até ela.

Conforme eu me aproximava, pude ver Emmett jogado no chão e... A enfermeira baixinha ao lado dele, abanando o rosto do coitado.

Isso é perseguição.

Tenho certeza que ela desceu o cassete nele!

Deu merda.

- O que...?

- Ele passou mal. – A mulher me cortou, já respondendo.

- Como assim?

- Não enche. Passei mal e pronto. – Emmett me olhou com uma cara feia.

- Vamos levar ele lá pra cima. – Alice falou, esperando que ele se levantasse.

- Vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas... – A enfermeira falou.

- Pra que? – Alice pareceu confusa.

- Pra mim. – Emmett falou.

- Que nada, ele está bem. Pode ir andando. – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- Hã? – A enfermeira ficou confusa.

- Alice, não fode. – Emmett murmurou, irritado.

- Como assim ele pode ir andando? – A mulher perguntou estreitando os olhos pra Emmett.

- Ora, com as pernas. – Alice murmurou revirando os olhos.

- ELE ANDA? – A mulher gritou três vezes mais alto, atraindo a atenção de todos no saguão. Então ela olhou pra mim.

Fudeu.

Ela vai me culpar.

- VOCÊ ANDA? – Entrei na dela, olhando pra Emmett com uma cara de choque.

- Ele anda. – Alice sorriu. Mas acho que ela ficou com dó de deixar Emmett se ferrar sozinho, porque logo inventou uma desculpa diferente. – Mas, ele sofre de amnésia. Amnésia precoce. Então quando ele não lembra de nada, ele cria novas situações pra agüentar a barra, gerando uma múltipla personalidade crônica. Tem várias versões dele. O Emmett que não anda, o Emmett que rouba coisas, o Emmett esquizofrênico...

QUE PORRA É ESSA?

- Como? – A mulher estava confusa.

Completamente confusa.

E eu não estava muito diferente disso..

- Várias pessoas dentro de uma só. - Alice murmurou só pra nós, mas é claro que Emmett ouviu.

Já devia estar preparando o próximo teatrinho.

- Ah, então ele roubou a comida? – Ela sussurrou em choque.

- Provavelmente. – Alice sussurrou de volta.

- Ele anda mesmo?

- Anda...

Então quando nós olhamos pro chão, Emmett já não estava mais lá.

Ele caminhava naturalmente em direção ao elevador, balançando uma bengala de doces na mão.

Tipo assim, DE ONDE SAIU ESSA BENGALA?

- T-Temos que ir. – Murmurei, segurando Alice.

- Me chame se precisarem de ajuda. – A enfermeira nos lançou um olhar cúmplice e Alice sorriu, simpática.

- Obrigada por ser compreensiva. – Ela sorriu. – Espero que o mundo se encha de pessoas como você.

A mulher ficou emocionada e antes que ela derramasse lágrimas, Alice me puxou as pressas pra pegar o elevador que Emmett segurava pra gente.

Entrei, sorrindo calorosamente pra enfermeira que nos olhavam com um sorriso.

Hm..

COMO ELA ACREDITOU NISSO?

Hmpf!

Deve ta bolando um puta plano contra o Emmett e finge que ta levando as coisas de boa.

A porta se fechou e Emmett nos olhou com cara de bunda.

- O que? – Alice sorriu.

- Você queria acabar com a minha vida? – Emmett gritou em choque; - Ela queria me espancar e me arrastar pro inferno!

Alice só mostrou a língua pra ele e nós chegamos no andar.

- Me chame se precisar hein? – A enfermeira alta que eu tinha chamado, saiu do quarto de Edward, lançando um olhar de mãe.

Esse é o lado de bom de escolher essas enfermeiras mais... Experientes.

Elas não dão em cima do seu homem, não são desleixadas e sempre vão te tratar como se você fosse filho dela.

- Voltei... – Cantei entrando no quarto, feliz. Mas quando vi Esme e Carlisle parados ao lado da cama, diminui o som da voz a nada e fiquei parada feito estátua.

DE ONDE ESSES DOIS SURGIRAM?

BROTARAM DA TERRA?

- Oi Bella. – Esme sorriu.

- Bella, vem aqui. – Edward ergueu a mão na minha direção e eu me aproximei, ainda em choque.

É AGORA!

AAAAAAH!

Alice se mexeu com Emmett pra se encostar a parede.

- Mãe, pai... – Edward chamou e os dois nos olharam, curiosos. – Bella e eu...

- Calma. – Emmett interrompeu com um sorriso debochado.

Eu devia estar pingando suor, batendo os dentes ou com o nariz sangrando de nervoso.

Que merda.

- Emmett, não fode. – Alice repetiu o que ele tinha dito lá embaixo com uma imitação barata da voz dele.

- Digam. – Carlisle perguntou, curioso.

- Bella e eu... Vamos... – Edward engoliu em seco. – Mãe, melhor você se sentar.

Esme se sentou no mesmo instante.

Não tive nem tempo de piscar.

- Fala logo verme! To nervosa. – Esme abanou o rosto com a mão.

- Nós vamos... – Edward coçou o pescoço.

- Quer que eu fale? – Emmett perguntou, divertido e Alice deu uma bofetada na nuca dele.

- AAH! FALA LOGO! EU VOU PARIR UM FILHO AQUI! – Esme gritou, desesperada e eu gelei.

São indiretas da vida?

- Bella está grávida! Nós vamos ter um filho! – Edward soltou tudo de uma vez, apertando a minha mão antes que eu pensasse em correr dali e me jogar da janela.

PUTAQUEPARIU!

A MULHER FICOU EMPALHADA NA MINHA FRENTE.

Esme e Carlisle ficaram roxos, depois azuis, lilás, rosas, vermelhos...

- O q-que? – Carlisle gaguejou em choque.

- COMO ISSO ACONTECEU? – Esme gritou em choque.

- Brincando de médicos. – Emmett soltou uma piadinha no fundo da sala, mastigando uma das balas que tinha dentro da bengala. – Em todo lugar, a toda hora. Eu disse, eu avisei... 'Usem a proteção pra não se infectar' ; 'Não chegue muito perto das partes íntimas do paciente'...

Emmett é um puto!

- Não creio. – Carlisle fitou minha barriga e deixou os olhos parados e Esme fez o mesmo.

Jesus, me faça invisível agora.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Esme gritou em choque. – Não acredito! Ai meu Deus! Eu vou ser AVÓ! Edward!

- Epa, - Emmett interrompeu. – A culpa não é só do Dono do Espermatozóide Vencedor.

- Emmett, cala a boca. – Alice murmurou;

- Isso é sério? – Carlisle murmurou em choque, olhando diretamente pra mim e eu engoli em seco com o olhar confuso dele.

- É-É s-s-sim. – Gaguejei.

- Ah meu Deus. – Esme começou a chorar. – Eu vou ser avó...

É isso que preocupa ela?

Beleza, se fosse eu, também ficaria triste com o codinome 'vó'.

Carlisle veio até mim e me abraçou.

ME ABRAÇOU.

Ainda que a cara de choque dele ainda fosse evidente, ele me abraçou.

- Parabéns. – Ele murmurou. – É... Inesperado, mas... Bom, mais um Cullen pra família.

- Pode deixar que eu ensino ele a usar camisinha. – Emmett falou com um sorriso e eu me aconcheguei nos braços de Carlisle. – Pelo menos alguém tem que aprender alguma coisa nessa vida.

- E se for menina? – Allie começou uma discussão ali no fundo e eu os ignorei.

Esme praticamente arrancou Carlisle de perto de mim pra me abraçar, quase com uma força exagerada, encostando o rosto úmido no meu ombro enquanto Edward era abraçado pelo pai, cuidadosamente.

- Oh meu Deus! Você vai ser mamãe. – Ela sorriu. – Oh minha querida! Isso é tão... Lindo! Vocês são tão maravilhosamente feitos um pro outro! Fico tão feliz por vocês!

- O-obrigada. – Gaguejei sorrindo.

- É MENINA! – Alice gritou, fazendo todo mundo olhar pra eles.

- NÃO É! QUER APOSTAR?

- O que?

- SE FOR MENINA EU ME VISTO DE BAIANA! – Emmett apostou.

- E SE FOR MENINO EU COLOCO A ROUPA MAIS BREGA QUE VOCÊ ESCOLHER!

- APOSTADO! – Emmett estendeu a mão e Alice apertou.

- Apostado. – Ela sorriu, triunfante.

Ridículo.

Eles estão mesmo apostando sobre o sexo do meu filho?

- E o casamento? – Esme perguntou e eu engasguei.

Literalmente.

Comecei a tossir, sentindo minha garganta ficando seca de repente e Edward caiu na gargalhada.

- Mãe, eu vou chegar nessa parte. – Ouvi Edward sussurrar pra ela.

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso...

- Parece que quem não quer se amarrar por aqui é a Bella. – Emmett falou no fundo, se aproximando e apoiando o braço nos meus ombros. – Claro, com o Dono do Espermatozóide Vencedor, nem eu ia querer casar. Ainda mais acabado assim. Sem uma costela, a barriga tanquinho furada. Eu hein...

- Emmett, você é um homem. – Alice falou. – Você não tem o porquê de você querer casar com Edward. Ou tem? EMMETT, VOCÊ É GAY? VOCÊ TEM UM AMOR PLATONICO POR EDWARD?

- GAY? – Emmett olhou pra ela em choque. – EU? Sou mais macho que o Dono do Espermatozóide vencedor! Mais macho que o Rocky Balboa! Mais macho que o macho mais fodidamente macho do mundo!

Ele vai ficar chamando Edward assim agora?

- Certeza? – Alice olhou pra ele desconfiada.

- Se você tem dúvidas, pergunte a Rose. – Ele sorriu presunçoso. – Ela tem tanta certeza quanto eu. Posso te detalhar todas as vezes que eu mostrei isso a ela.

- Ai Emmett! Que nojo! – Alice fez uma careta pra ele.

- Certo. A glória de hoje é do Dono do Espermatozóide Vencedor. – Emmett sorriu. – E da Super Menininha Fértil. Eles que merecem parabéns por nos oferecer o primeiro sobrinho.

- Sobrinha.. – Alice retificou.

EU SOU A SUPER MENININHA FÉRTIL?

Emmett é um...

Droga! Nem tenho mais adjetivos pra ele.

- Hã, hm... – Uma enfermeira chamou atenção na porta. – Quem é Isabella?

- Eu...

- Tem uns policiais querendo falar com você. – Ele falou e Edward me lançou um olhar cuidadoso antes que eu sumisse pelo corredor.

Certo.

Ser forte e falar com os policiais.

Só.

* * *

_Boa noite queridas!_

_Amei as reviews de novo. kkkk_

_Amo vocês. _

_**Lexi,-** É, o Emmett é foda.. kkkk Se bem que eu também reclamaria depois de comer tudo. Afinal, Bella está grávida e não pode passar vontade. kkkkk_

_**Rh,-** OOwn, viu? Amor no ar! Isso mesmo. kkkk Ah sim. Salva pelo contado virtual. kkkkk Alongar a barriga me fez rir horrores. kkkkk Ah, mas fica tranquila, a gente sempre acha um bofe que faz a gente feliz e que ninguém vai destruir. NÃO DEIXE A PERSEVERANÇA MORRER. kkkkk_

_**Ana,- **Ai meu Deus! Já disse que amo novas leitoras? *-* Eu amo. kkk Não, tudo bem. Obrigada! Amando muito muito mesmo? *-* Que ótimo! Apareça por aqui sempre que puder, me faz feliz. kkkkk_

_**Nathy,-** Ah, eu amo o Emm também! Ele é o tipo de amigo que todo mundo precisa. Super animado e sempre faz todo mundo rir. kkkkk_

_**Lunna Cullen,-** Hm, será obra da Tanya? Hm, pode ser... Veremos nos próximos capítulos. kkk_

_**Glaucia S,- **Malvada? EU? Eu não! Eu sou a bondade. kkkkk. Todos queremos um Emmett! *-*_

_**Allie, -** Oh, me desculpe então? Mas nem um sorrisinho no feriado? Kkkkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen, -** kkkkkk. Pra quebrar um pouco a tensão. kkkk Own! Eu amo quando me chamam de Tata sabia? Kkkkkkk. Enfim, obrigada mesmo! Não seria nada sem cada uma das reviews de vocês._

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Hm, que máximo! Nossa, dez anos? OMG! É mesmo muita coisa. Imagino tudo isso a mão... Sem problemas sobre o horário. Passe por aqui quando puder. :B; Eu passo o e-mail ali embaixo, ok? Até, \o_

_**Linii iih,-** Ah, tenho que testar a memória. kkkk Não que isso. Ah, as pessoas quando acordam de cirurgias, ficam mais manhosas mesmo. kkk Experiência própria. kkk Hm, Aro? Hm, não, não... Ele parece bem legal. Já disse que amo quando me chamam de Tata? Pois é, eu amo. kkkkk Enfim. Aro não. Aro é super gente fina. kkk_

_Meninas, amei as reviews._

_Hm, ah sim._

_Eu tenho um e-mail. Se vocês quiserem entrar em contato com a minha pessoa é: _**t .****yuuki h****otmail . com **

_Sem os espaços, e com o 'arroba', é claro. kkkk_

_Até amanhã e não esqueçam das reviews. :**_


	61. Presente!

"_Certo._

_Ser forte e falar com os policiais. _

_Só."_

_

* * *

_

- Você é Isabella Cullen? – Um homem alto de barba rala me perguntou. Na blusa um mini-crachá dizia que ele era Peter Allen.

- Sim. – Concordei, mas logo percebi com o que eu tinha concordado. - Swan. Isabella Swan…

- Certo. Você estava na cena em que ocorreu o tiroteio?

Tiroteio?

Parece até que Edward é mafioso...

- Sim... – Respondi incerta.

- Ah sim. Hm, temos algumas perguntas pra fazer pra Senhora. – Um cara baixinho que estava ao lado do outro falou. John Hanks.

- Digam...

- Você conhecia os seqüestradores?

- Não. – Murmurei mordendo os lábios.

- Quem estava armado?

- O cara alto. – Respondi sentindo meu estômago revirar. – E eu acho que o outro também.. Não lembro, foi tudo muito rápido... Mais o alto eu tenho certeza!

- Ele... Tentou te... Tocar? – O baixinho perguntou, inseguro e com raiva.

As lembranças passaram pela minha mente e eu tive que respirar fundo pra não vomitar.

- Ele tent.. - Eu parei de falar, segurando a comida na garganta. – Não consigo falar...

- Certo, mas ele tentou?

- S-sim. – Cocei o pescoço. – Foi por isso que Edward foi pra cima dos dois...

- Edward? O seu marido...

Que merda!

As pessoas querem me casar?

Eu to com cara de titia já?

Deuses.

Fica chato se eu corrigir?

Fica.

Vai dar a impressão de que eu não quero me casar.

Se bem que eu nunca pensei em casamento.

Ah, foda-se.

- É... – Murmurei insegura.

- E eles brigaram? – John perguntou.

- Acho que sim. O baixinho caiu no chão e o alto começou a brigar com Edward, mas ele estava com a arma na mão e... – Parei, confusa com os relances que passaram na minha mente.

- Não, tudo bem. – Peter falou, me acalmando.

- Você conhece alguém que por acaso tenha algum motivo pra se vingar de vocês?

- Hm não. Acho que não...

- Por enquanto acho que é só. Nós prendemos os bandidos. – John sorriu. – O dinheiro foi apreendido e nós estaremos encaminhando pra conta que ele foi tirado, ok?

- Certo, certo...

- Não foi ela policial! – Emmett apareceu atrás de mim e eu quase pulei de susto.

QUASE.

John riu com Peter e os dois foram embora em seguida.

Me virei pra Emmett, com os olhos faiscando de raiva enquanto eu deixava a história do 'tiroteio' de lado.

- DE ONDE ESME E CARLISLE SURGIRAM? QUE PORRA DE APELIDO FOI AQUELE QUE VOCÊ ME DEU E DE ONDE SURGIU ESSA BENGALA? – Perguntei tudo de uma vez.

O jeito como ele mastigava a bala tava começando a mexer com minhas lombrigas...

- Esme e Carlisle pediram pra subir e eu deixei. Daí a véia enfermeira apareceu e eu tive que encenar. O apelido é uma coisa fofa que você pode carregar pra sua vida, contar pro seu filhO, menino, macho. E a bengala eu roubei no saguão. – Ele terminou de falar sorrindo. – Quer uma bala?

- E esqueceu de me avisar? Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco! – Falei batendo no braço dele. – E eu quero. É de quê?

- Tem laranja, uva e banana. – Emmett falou tirando as balas de dentro da bengala.

BANANA?

- Hm. Eu quero uma de laranja. – Falei sorrindo. – E uma de uva.

- DUAS? – Ele arregalou os olhos;

- Eu estou grávida. Nunca negue um alimento a uma grávida! – Peguei as balas da mão dele.

- DE GÊMEOS? OH MEU DEUS!

- Emmett! – Bati no braço dele. – Não pira!

DE ONDE ELE TIROU QUE SÃO GÊMEOS?

- É realmente muito bom que tenha pelo menos UM menino nessa barriga. – Ele falou colocando uma bala de banana na boca.

Como ele come isso?

É horrível.

É BANANA!

Humpf!

- Senão...

- Senão eu vou me vestir de baiana. – Emmett juntou as palmas das mãos e remexeu o quadril num 'ula-ula'.

- Emmett, você sabe que isso é _havaina _né? – Falei abrindo um sorriso bobo e pela cara que ele fez, ele não sabia.

- Ah Super Menininha Fértil, não enche. – Emmett murmurou rindo.

De repente eu vi um tufo loiro surgindo na minha frente e me abraçando.

- Ah Bella! Fiquei tão preocupada com vocês. Tudo bem? Você ta bem? E meu sobrinho? – Rose perguntou se afastando pra me olhar. – E Edward? Ele ta em coma? Vocês comeram? Esme está aqui? Carlisle está aqui? O que aconteceu lá?

- Hã. Sim, sim, sim. Edward está bem, não está em coma e... Esqueci a outra pergunta..

Ou as outras...

- Vocês comeram?

- Emmett roubou umas comidas pra gente. – Dei de ombros.

- EMMETT! – Rose bateu nele e Jasper me abraçou.

- Desculpe por não aparecer antes. – Ele fez uma careta. – Tivemos uns.. Problemas por lá..

Hmpf.

Problemas?

- Ah...

- Ah Super Menininha Fértil, o Dono do Espermatozóide Vencedor pediu pra você ir lá. – Emmett falou, se lembrando e abraçando Rose.

Ele só lembrou disso agora... TscTsc.

Alice apareceu e abraçou Jasper antes dos dois começarem a murmurar coisas.

Fui até o quarto e entrei. Edward continuava deitado com a uma cara de tédio enquanto Esme e Carlisle conversavam alguma coisa sobre 'Você acha que fica estranho se eu tingir meu cabelo sendo que vou ser avó?'

- E aí, como foi? – Ele perguntou assim que me viu.

- Hm, só respondi umas perguntas. – Dei de ombros. – Você me chamou?

- Ahan. – Ele sorriu. Depois fitou algo atrás de mim. – Ali em cima da mesinha tem o que eles pegaram de mim quando eu cheguei aqui.

Olhei pra trás, vendo a calça jeans, o sapato, um envelope e uma sacola branca.

A blusa não estava ali até porque eu não acredito que tenha sobrado alguma coisa.

- Hm?

- O envelope tem os documentos da casa, que eu já arrumei. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – Pega a sacolinha branca.

Fui até a mesa, peguei a sacola e entreguei a ele.

- Eu fiquei na dúvida. – Edward murmurou abrindo a sacola e tirando um pacotinho azul bem embrulhado. – Não sei bem o que nos aguarda, mas... Enfim, toma. – Ele estendeu o pacotinho na minha direção e eu peguei.

- O que-?

- Abre. – Ele sorriu, puxando minha mão e fazendo me sentar na cama ao lado dele.

Abri o pacotinho devagar, contendo minha curiosidade monstruosa.

Então eu vi.

Dois pequenos sapatinhos.

Minúsculos.

Dois pequenos sapatinhos amarelos de lã.

Tão pequenininhos e delicados.

Edward é tão fofo!

Tão perfeito.

Oh meu Deus.

Obrigada por fazer esse homem, o pai do meu filho.

- V-Você está chorando. – Edward murmurou inseguro. – Não gostou?

Passei a mão pelas bochechas e sequei as lágrimas que resolviam sair sem aviso prévio.

- Isso é tão... Lindo. – Murmurei encaixando os dois sapatos nos dedos.

- Você gostou. – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Não, eu amei. – Sorri, me aproximando dele pra roubar um beijo.

Era pra ser mais um selinho, mas Edward continuou massageando meus lábios com os dele...

- TRIGÊMEOS? – Emmett gritou na porta do quarto e eu infelizmente, me afastei de Edward pra mostrar um dedo do meio pra Emmett.

Idiota...

**Edward PDV.**

- E aí, como foi a viagem pelo Canadá? – Perguntei pro meu pai enquanto Bella saia pra falar com os policiais. – Desculpem fazer vocês voltarem mais cedo.

Puxei assunto só pra distrair minha curiosidade, mas enfim...

- Bem. – Ele sorriu. – Nós já tínhamos arrumado a papelada.

- Eu arrumei a da casa daqui, pai. A enfermeira deixou ali em cima da mesa antes de vocês aparecerem aqui no quarto. – Falei apontando pra mesa, mas meu pai nem ligou.

- Você me chamou de pai. – Ele falou com uma cara de choque. Na boa, eu sempre chamo ele de pai. Qual é a da fase emocional aqui? – E eu vou ver um filho seu _te_ chamar de _pai_ e _me_ chamar de _avô_.

Ah.

A parada do 'avô'.

- Relaxa vô. - Emmett sorriu.

- Emmett, chama a Bella pra mim. – Falei e ele revirou os olhos, saindo pelo corredor vagarosamente.

Alice parecia pensativa.

- Qual é Alice? Queimando neurônios? – Perguntei e ela revirou os olhos.

- Estou pensando nas probabilidades de ser uma menina. – Ela sorriu. – Sabia que uma vez eu li numa revista, que as pessoas podem escolher o sexo do bebê a partir da combinação do período fértil? Nos primeiros dias de fertilidade as chances de ser um menino são maiores. Estou esperando que o dia que vocês tenham feito esse sexo especial, tenha sido nos últimos dias pra poder ser uma menina.

Meu pai riu alto e minha mãe soltou um risinho baixo.

'Esse sexo especial'?

Até sexo tem que ser 'frufru' pra Alice?

É foda assim...

- Alice, eu sou médico.

- Legal. Bella também é. – Ela deu a língua pra mim e depois sorriu. – O que você prefere?

- Do que?

- Do bebê. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Menino ou menina? – Meu pai perguntou, curioso.

- Meninos preferem meninos... – Minha mãe disse.

Que pressão psicológica.

Menino ou menina?

Não sei...

- Não sei. Eu ainda considero só um... bebê. Sem sexo. – Falei confuso;

- Bobo. – Alice deu a língua pra mim antes de levantar. – Vou ligar pro Jasper. Ele disse que tinha resolvido... – Ela deu um olhar cúmplice pros meus pais. – Aquele problema... E já estava vindo.

Aquele problema?

É osso assim!

Você quebra uma costela, leva dois tiros e é o isolado!

Ela saiu, sumindo pelo corredor.

- E aí, como foi? – Perguntei assim que Bella entrou no quarto.

- Hm, só respondi umas perguntas. – Ela deu de ombros, ainda que o rosto tivesse uma careta aborrecida. – Você me chamou?

- Ahan. – Sorri, olhando pra mesa. – Ali em cima da mesinha tem o que eles pegaram de mim quando eu cheguei aqui.

Ela olhou pra trás, fitando as roupas e me olhou, esperando que eu continuasse.

- Hm?

- O envelope tem os documentos da casa, que eu já arrumei. Pega a sacolinha branca.

Ela foi até lá e pegou, me entregando a sacola com uma cara ainda mais confusa.

- Eu fiquei na dúvida. Não sei bem o que nos aguarda, mas... Enfim, toma. – Entreguei o embrulho pra ela depois que tirei da sacola.

- O que-? – Ela começou, mas eu tratei de interrompê-la e a puxei pra perto pela mão.

- Abre. – Incentivei, sorrindo e ela abriu.

Ela ficou quieta. Os olhos parados no presente e os olhos brilhando e acumulando água e de repente transbordando.

Eu sabia!

Eu fiz merda não é?

- V-Você está chorando. – Constatei. – Não gostou?

Ela limpou o rosto e abriu um sorriso lindo, mostrando os dentes de orelha a orelha.

- Isso é tão... Lindo. – Ela disse encaixando os sapatinhos nos dedos.

É, eu não fiz merda.

- Você gostou!

- Não, eu amei. – Ela retificou, vindo me dar um selinho.

Sabe o que eu descobri?

Que pessoas após seus momentos de cirurgia ficam muito, MUITO necessitadas de carinho.

Ou eu simplesmente amo beijar Bella.

Porque os lábios dela são tão vermelhos, convidativos...

- TRIGÊMEOS? – Emmett gritou na porta do quarto e ela se afastou, dando um dedo do meio pra ele e eu ri.

Tão Emmett...

- Opa, três? – Perguntei olhando pra barriga e ela revirou os olhos.

- Ele é idiota. – Bella murmurou. – Só um é o suficiente!

Ela ainda ta com essa mente pequena?

Temos que pensar grande!

- Ou dois. –Murmurei e ela me olhou em choque.

- Edward! Um só!

- Três. – Emmett falou sorrindo e eu tive que rir com a cara que Bella fez.

É por isso que eu a amo.

Tão Bella.

* * *

_Boa Noite amoures!_

_Desculpem, eu sempre me empolgo nas aulas de violão. kkkk_

_Como vão?_

_Eu estou ..._

_EXPLODINDO DE FELICIDADE!_

_ROBERT PATTINSON ESTÁ RESPIRANDO O AR BRASILEIRO! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_NÓS DIVIDIMOS ÁTOMOS! AAAH!_

_Morri._

_Pena que eu _ainda_ moro em São Paulo. kkkkk_

_**Glaucia S,- **Menina! Não sei. Só surge e eu escrevo. Kkkkkkk. Imagino como você vai usá_

_**Vic P,- **OOwnt *-* Super fofo não é?_

_**Nathy,- **Hm, na verdade eu também estou pensando sobre isso. Estou em dúvida..._

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **Hm, você enviou? Porque eu não recebi nada por aqui.. Ri horrores com o 'SuperMega Fértil' kkkkkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Kkkkkk. Suspense nem tão supense. kkkkk. Enfim, qual será o sexo do bebê? Õo' Nem eu sei. kkkkk Ah, a autora da fic mais mais? AAAHHH! Você tá ganhando meu coração mocinha. kkkkk_

_**Lexi,** - Kkkkkkk. É a criatividade vôo aqui. kkk Prontinho, cap postado. kkk Ah, sobre o e-mail, sinta-se a vontade pra pegá-lo. :B_

_**Manu,- **Ahh! Adoro novas leitoras e sempre digo isso pra elas. kkkk Oown! Gostando mesmo?*-* Amo amo amo quando vocês deixam falando o quando amam a fic. *-* E aí, como vai a vida? ;B_

_**Allie, **- EU VI! Surtei aqui! ÕO' - PORQUE EU NASCI EM SÃO PAULO? ÕO' Oh vida cruel.. kkk_

_**Ana,** - Kkkkkkk. Todo mundo quer saber né? kkkk Aí, imagina o Emmett de baiana ou a Allie de roupa brega. kkkk_

_**Rh,-** Só pra destrair mesmo. kkkk MENINA! SURTEI! Loucamente! Gritei feito retardada e minha mãe quase arrancou meu fígado e vendeu na feira de tanta raiva que ela ficou de mim. kkkk Enfim, AHH! Eu também. Minha professora mostrou um também, que o espermatozóide chega no óvulo com um buque de flores e tem tipo 'passagem livre.' kkkkk_

_**Linii ih,- **Kkkkk Foi froid. Kkkkkkk Ataque do ano tive eu quando soube que o Robert tá no Brasil, mas enfim. kkkk Pode deixar. Sempre lembrar coisas boas. Kkkk. Aliás, te aceitei no msn. :*_

_Ah, meninas..._

_Fiquei pensando TANTO, TANTO, MAS TANTO sobre o sexo do bebê, que depois de passar um bom tempo sem a luz, eu vim pedir ajuda de vocês._

_Afinal, vocês querem o quê? Menino? Menina?_

_Vi que tem bastante gente querendo gêmeos por aqui. kkkk_

_Deixem vossas idéias. _

_Até amanhã. :**_


	62. Passos

"_É por isso que eu a amo._

_Tão Bella"_

_

* * *

_

**Bella PDV.**

- Ai meu Deus! Imagina eu avó de três netos... – Esme murmurou entre lágrimas. – E EMMETT! NÃO PODIA TER ESPERADO LÁ FORA? Era um momento romanticamente fofo aqui...

Isso mesmo Esme!

Tava com saudades de beijar Edward, daí esse bocó chegou.

- Relaxa Esme, - Rose começou, surgindo no quarto. – Você vai ter muito tempo pra ver momentos romanticamente fofos entre esses dois. Ainda mais com as enormes chances...

Me sentei na poltrona ao lado de Edward enquanto Rose e Jasper cumprimentavam Edward e os pais dele.

Fiquei brincando com os sapatinhos nas pontas dos dedos, batendo eles delicadamente na minha barriga que pra mim, estava três centímetros mais alta.

É realmente bom que esse filho se pareça com Edward.

Ou essa filha.

Será menino ou menina?

- Depois mãe. – Edward respondeu a uma pergunta silenciosa que eu não ouvi. – Já preparei isso.

Vou fingir que não estou ouvindo.

Não vou ouvir.

Parece uma conversa secreta.

Não vou ouvir.

Sou forte.

Não estou ouvindo...

- Jura? Quando? – Esme perguntou, curiosa. – Me mostra!

- Não. – Ele deu a língua pra ela.

- Por quê?

- Todo mundo vai ver na hora certa.

- Eu já vi. – Emmett cortou e Edward rosnou um 'Idiota' pra ele.

Esme soltou um suspiro ofendido.

- Me mostra. – Esme bateu no braço dele. – Edward! Seu verme! Sou sua mãe! Como você mostra pra Emmett e pra mim não?

- Mas você vai contar...

- Não vou.

- Vai sim.

- Não vou Edward! Para de me enrolar.

- Não é enrolação. É sério, mãe. Você vai dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Edward!

- Não mãe. – Edward não abriu mão.

Eu não ouvi.

Eu só escutei.

Sei que tem uma diferença, mas não sei qual..

Ah, foda-se.

Eu ouvi...

- OOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN! – Alice gritou e eu levantei o rosto pra ela, que estava na minha frente, me olhando com a maior cara de choro do mundo. – São sapatinhos?

Não.

São anéis...

- Sim. – Sorri. – Primeiro presente de Edward pro nosso filho...

- Ai Edward! Que fofo. – Ela sorriu, pegando os sapatinhos da minha mão como se eles fossem de cristal. – Isso é tão fofo.

- Sim, é. – Sorri.

- Imagina _ela_ com a cor dos seus cabelos, de vestido rosa, combinando com a cor dos olhos de Edward e pele branquinha de vocês dois! AAH! _Ela_ vai ser um luxo!

- Ele. – Emmett interrompeu.

- Ela.

- Ele! – Emmett gritou.

- ELA!

- ELE!

- PARA COM ESSA PORRA AQUI! – Edward gritou estressado. – Menino ou menina, vocês vão ter que aceitar!

Isso mesmo Edward! Bota ordem nessa porra.

- E se for os dois, melhor. Por que os dois pagam o mico. – Carlisle falou com um sorriso debochado.

PORRA!

ATÉ O SOGRÃO?

- Carlisle! – Reclamei e ele me olhou, segurando um riso. – Até você? É SÓ UM!

- Você não sabe. Podem ter dois coraçõezinhos nesse útero premiado. – Esme falou com um olhar de mãe.

- Que bosta. – Edward murmurou baixinho e todos olharam pra ele, que parecia tentar de alguma forma, tirar o esparadrapo que prendia a pele com a parte da agulha enfiada no braço.

- Edward! Não pode! – Murmurei puxando a mão dele pra longe.

- Porque não? – Ele fez um biquinho. – Eu quero ir embora. Quando eu vou sair daqui? Minha bunda ta doendo de ficar parado!

- Quer que eu faça uma massagem, gatinho? – Emmett murmurou com uma piscadinha.

- Se for isso que você for ensinar pro meu filho, eu te corto em pedaços. – Edward falou com uma cara de raiva mal feita pela risada que resolveu escapar.

- Edward! Não pode viu? Não mexe esse braço! – Esme falou.

- Vou dar mais algumas semanas de férias pra vocês. – Carlisle murmurou, perdido entre pensamentos.

Uhuuu!

Itália, eu ainda vou aproveitar.

...

Uma semana depois, o médico finalmente liberou Edward.

Juro, foi extremamente estressante e ao mesmo tempo engraçado ver como ele ficava ansioso toda vez que o médico entrava no quarto, pra ver se Edward estava bom o suficiente pra ir pra casa.

- Minhas pernas não atrofiaram _ainda_, posso ir andando. – Edward murmurou com uma careta.

- Você acha que consegue andar? – Doutor Antonello falou.

- Sim. – Edward murmurou e depois começou a falar alguma coisa em italiano com o médico. Eu ouvi um 'Emmett' entre milhares de palavras e alguma coisa com o meu nome também.

Doutor Antonello riu e logo Carlisle se meteu na conversa, revelando seu sotaque italiano super fofo.

De repente, Emmett soltou uma frase em um italiano capenga, fazendo um contraste estranho com o do sogrão.

Edward, Carlisle e o Doutor caíram na gargalhada.

Tão me tirando de idiota! Só pode!

- Ah qual é. – Falei, cruzando os braços no peito. – O que as Mariazinhas estão conversando?

- Edward disse que nós estamos forçando ele a ficar deitado. – Esme traduziu. – Depois disse que não se importava de ser paparicado por você, mas essa história do Emmett falar sobre massagens começou a assustá-lo. – Ela riu. – E depois Emmett chegou na conversa e soltou uma frase estranha que dizia: 'Eu tenho cara de quem usa mini-saia rosa? Gosto só de roxo.'

- EU FALEI ISSO? – Emmett perguntou em choque.

- Falou. – Esme sorriu.

- Bicha enrustida! – Emmett praguejou.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei.

- Fui pedir um café pro cara na lanchonete, usando o google tradutor e ele me disse isso. – Emmett fez uma cara de ofendido. – Eu devia voltar lá e acabar com a cara dele.

- Mas você vai me ajudar. – Edward interrompeu, puxando as cobertas pro lado. – Quero ficar em pé.

- Cuidado, ok? – Antonello disse. – Vamos por partes. Se você conseguir dar três passos, eu te libero.

O rosto de Edward brilhou e ele puxou as pernas pra fora, se sentando vagarosamente. A roupa tosca de hospital aberta atrás, revelava a maior parte das costas e o comecinho da bunda.

- Edward! – Esme murmurou em choque. – Como você arranhou essas costas desse jeito? Parece que de chicotearam...

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem por completo ao mesmo tempo em que percebi as marcas da minha unha.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

FUI EU!

- Hm, hã... Acho que não lembro. – Edward murmurou, inventando uma desculpa. – Deve ter sido coçando as costas...

Foi uma desculpa podre Edward. Desculpe admitir.

Se bem que eu não teria uma melhor.

- Mentira. – Esme discordou.

É mal de família?

- Acho que a Bella tem participação no plano. – Emmett disse olhando pra mim como se analisasse. – Ela ta tão vermelha...

Então todo mundo virou pra me olhar.

Menos Edward, já que ele sabia de onde essas marcas vieram.

- AH MEU DEUS! – Esme tapou a boca com a mão.

- SAFADINHA! – Emmett gritou apontando na minha direção.

- Oh meu Deus... – Carlisle murmurou segurando um sorriso malicioso.

Esme balançou a cabeça, parecendo tentar eliminar imagens da mente.

- Vocês são uma máquina do sexo hein? – Emmett comentou, se mexendo pro lado de Edward. – Toda hora, todo o dia... Vai saber se vocês não fizeram nada nesse quarto quando estavam sozinhos... Strip Teases, danças sensuais, insinuações sexuais... Isso é obsceno!

Edward desceu um murro no braço de Emmett e ele reclamou baixinho.

- Emmett, cala a boca. – Edward falou, apoiando os pés no chão e um braço nos ombros de Emmett.

- Vocês são os coelhos e têm filhos antes da hora e eu que levo a bronca? – Ele praguejou, apoiando a mão na cintura de Edward.

- Se você tiver um ataque de viadagem, eu te quebro no meio. – Edward murmurou se ajeitando pra levantar.

- Edward! Eu não sou viado! – Emmett falou com uma careta. – Eu gosto de mulher porra! Tu sabe... Você não tem seios e tem coisa demais entre as pernas. – Emmett entrou na brincadeira de novo.

Quase pude ouvir Edward revirando os olhos.

E ele levantou lentamente. Ficou alguns segundos parado e arriscou alguns passos, fazendo aquela... camisola, se soltar em volta do corpo e dando uma visão bem privilegiada pra quem estava atrás, no caso Esme e eu.

Dava pra ver as costas largas e brancas com os riscos de unha, as coxas e... A bunda bem branquinha dele. Se ele abrisse a perna mais um pouco eu ia ver coisa demais por ali...

- Edward, você precisa de sol meu filho. – Esme murmurou, analisando o ângulo.

Edward tratou de tampar a bunda, puxando o tecido da roupa e cobrindo.

- Não olhem pra minha bunda! – Ele riu.

- Não é nada que elas não tenham visto. – Carlisle riu. – Sua mãe trocava suas fraldas e via sua bunda quase todos os dias...

- E Bella vê sua bunda, suas costas, sua barriga, seu...– Emmett disse debochado. – Bom, ela já viu tanto quanto Esme. Ou mais. BEM mais... Com uma freqüência...

Edward deu uma bela bofetada na cabeça de Emmett enquanto eu morria de queimação e todos riam.

O QUE TEM DE ENGRAÇADO NISSO?

Emmett reclamou com um grito.

Devia ter doido, pelo barulho que fez...

- Seu jumento! – Edward murmurou, irritado. – Para de falar merda!

- E é mentira?

- Cala a boca Emmett...

- Quantos passos você já deu? To sentindo uma tontura. A gente deu quantas voltas já?

- Emmett, eu não dei volta nenhuma seu idiota! Só dei alguns passos...

- COMO?

- Passos. Um pé na frente do outro...

- Ah.

Edward deu o quarto passo.

- Fiz um a mais. – Ele sorriu pro médico.

- Certo. Vou falar pra enfermeira arrumar a alta.. Acho que você já pode ir pra casa..

- Ufa. – Edward bufou, voltando pra cama.

Ufa sou eu quem diz.

Finalmente Edward e eu vamos voltar pra casa.

E eu vou descobrir o que fez Jasper, Rose e Allie ficarem mais na casa do que aqui, resolvendo um 'problema'.

E eu vou cuidar de Edward. E do meu filho...

* * *

_Boa Noite amores._

_Ontem batemos um record de visitas._

_Não, _vocês_ bateram o record. Fiquei tão feliz! _

_TÃO, TÃO FELIZ! Q_

_**Vic P,- **Sim, vamos. De onibus, carro, avião? QUal vai ser? Topo tudo. kkkkk Aliás, o que você acha? Menino ou menina? Os dois? :B_

_**Lunna Cullen,-** Kkkkkk Obrigada. *-* Você aparece por aqui com bastante frequência hein? *-* E aí, o que você prefere? Menino ou menina?_

_**Allie,-** AAH! Rio Grande do Sul? Puts. É mais difícil. kkk Hm, eu acho que não vai dar pra voltar a postar dois caps por dia. Ficou tudo bem apertado. E eu to rebolando muito pra postar pelo menos um cap por dia. Mas enfim, um cap por dia já e bom não é? *-* _

_**ferpbiagi,-** Hm,. Kkkkkk É. Emmett é figura! kkk. Um filho só? Certo, vou pensar sobre. :D Renesmee é super cute, mas é bem vampiresco mesmo. Não acho que tem muito a ver com a história. :B Ah, obrigada! _

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkk. Se for os dois, menino e menina, Allie e Emm pagam a aposta. kkkk Bahia? Quer pegar uma carona comigo e com a Vic P? kkkk_

_**Lexi,- **kkkkkkk. Allie é sempre Allie. Ela sempre vai ter algum plano em mente. kkkk Hm, gêmeos também? De sexos diferentes, claro. Pensarei sobre. :B_

_**Glau,- **Ooowwn! Ta amando? Muito? kkkk. E a Drik hein? Hmpf, mocinha desaparecida. Ensine ela a ser como você Glau. kkkkk_

_**Guerreira Solitaria 12,-** Gêmeos também? kkkk. Verdade! São Paulo é tudo! KKKKKK. Ou talvez eu só esteja tentando convencer que ela devia vir pra cá. kkkk. Aliás, recebi seu e-mail. Tu viu minha resposta lá? Adorei! A-M-E-I mesmo! Super legal. :B_

_**Manu,-** kkkkk . Nunca? Mas nunca é muito, muuuuito tempo. kkkk Melhor fic? Tipo a melhor fic EVER? kkkkkkkk. Obrigada! Isso é tão fofo! Obrigada mesmo!_

_**Linii ih,** que também comentou sobre a fic comigo no msn, obrigada também. *-*_

_Meninas, vocês não fazem idéia do quão animador é isso tudo que vocês falam. Ou fazem, não sei. kkkk_

_Cada pequena palavrinha me faz explodir de felicidade. Fora cada pequena vistinha. kkk_

_E eu sei que tem gente que lê a fic e não comenta nada, mas mesmo assim, se você acompanha todos os caps sempre, OBRIGADA! uhuu! kkkk_

_Vejo vocês amanhã. Aproveitem o final de sábado. kk_

_:**_


	63. Pensamento

"_E eu vou descobrir o que fez Jasper, Rose e Allie ficarem mais na casa do que aqui, resolvendo um 'problema'._

_E eu vou cuidar de Edward. E do meu filho..."_

_

* * *

_

...

- Promete que vai avisar se doer alguma coisa? – Falei pra Edward depois que ele se sentou no banco de trás, ao meu lado.

- Prometo... – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Mentira.

- Juro. – Ele ergueu a mão.

- Certo. Todos prontos? - Carlisle perguntou e Emmett entrou no carro, se ajeitando ao meu lado e mastigando nojentamente uma bala.

- Essas balas não têm fim, não? – Perguntei.

- Ah, essa é de outra bengala...

- E você conseguiu onde?

- Comprei de uma menininha no saguão...

- EMMETT! Roubando doce da boca de crianças? – Esme repreendeu.

- Que nada. Ela fez por dois reais pra mim... – Emmett sorriu.

- Algo me ocorreu aqui... – Esme murmurou pensativa.

- O que? – Carlisle perguntou, virando numa rua desconhecida.

Eu não sabia nem a metade do caminho pra casa, mas enfim...

- O quarto de vocês ainda está inteiro? – Esme se virou pra nos olhar, e eu abaixei o rosto, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

Emmett caiu na gargalhada ao meu lado e eu pude ouvir Edward bufar no outro lado.

- É sério... – Ela murmurou, sem um vestígio de piadinhas na voz.

- Até você mãe? – Edward perguntou pasmo. – Onde está o respeito nessa sociedade?

- Morreu quando você deixou um presentinho na Super Menininha Fértil. – Emmett disse entre risadas e eu tive que levantar o rosto pra lançar um olhar raivoso a ele.

Emmett tem que ser TÃO idiota assim?

Já faz uma semana que ele me chama de Super Menininha Fértil.

- Vocês são tão bobos... – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Edward! – Esme olhou pra ele. – Eu estou falando sério...

- Não mãe. Não tem nada de errado no quarto. – Edward murmurou olhando pela janela, pra esconder as bochechas que ficaram mais vermelhas. Esme voltou pra frente, murmurando alguma coisa pra Carlisle.

OWNT!

Ele é tão lindo...

Por instinto minha mão foi pra bochecha e a apertou por breves segundos e ele me olhou, confuso.

- Você é tão lindo. – Cochichei, estreitando os olhos pra enxergar o rosto dele melhor, agora que o sol entrava pela janela.

Ele revirou os olhos, que pareciam tão verdes como nunca.

Tão clarinhos que eu quase podia apostar que era possível ver através deles.

Deixei minha mão deslizar pelos cabelos da nuca dele, trançando os dedos ali.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – Falei baixinho pra que só ele ouvisse, ainda que a conversa entre Emmett, Esme e Carlisle fosse alta.

- Gosto de ouvir. – Edward murmurou segurando a minha outra mão na dele.

- Eu amo você. – Repeti e ele sorriu.

- É, eu sei. Amo você também. – De repente percebi um silêncio e a cara de Esme nos olhando com uma expressão boba.

Mães, sogras...

- Ah meu Deus! Vocês são tão lindos.

- Vocês são tão dramáticos. A última vez que eu falei isso pra Rose foi quando ela fez aniversário... – Emmett disse com uma careta. – Porque ela me forçou a comer um biscoito ruim que ela fez. Tava tudo queimado e ela apelidou aquele treco preto de 'cookie'. Daí eu falei que tava uma merda e ela ficou puta da vida comigo. Daí eu falei isso só pra quebrar o clima tenso no ar.

- Ah Emmett! Não faz drama. Do jeito que você fala nem parece que você ama loucamente a Rose. – Edward riu.

- Eu não disse que não amava. – Emmett deu a língua.

- Enfim, chegamos. – Carlisle sorriu, desligando o carro e saindo.

Foi pelo menos uns vinte minutos pra levar Edward pra sala.

Primeiro porque ele reclamou que estava dolorido. Segundo porque Emmett começou a falar um monte de besteiras e Edward começou a rir. Terceiro porque com as risadas de Edward, ele mexia muito a barriga e doía mais.

- Acho que preciso refazer o curativo. – Edward murmurou depois que tirou a camisa e se esticou no sofá.

Em outras ocasiões eu ficaria babando pelo tanquinho delicioso de Edward, mas eu controlei esse meu lado e tratei de me sentar no chão e analisar o curativo.

- Allie. – Chamei e ela apareceu ao meu lado.

- Digam fofuras! OMG! Edward está sem camisa. – Ele murmurou em choque, olhando a barriga de Edward.

Senti uma gota deslizar pela minha testa, de puro descrédito.

Alice é foda.

- Allie, traz aquele kit que tem lá em cima pra mim? Ta na hora do curativo de Edward. – Falei, quase forçando ela me olhar.

- Certo, certo... – Ela murmurou antes de sair pelas escadas.

Mexi no curativo meio manchado de vermelho.

- Os pontos caíram?

- Não, ainda não. – Edward murmurou encostando a cabeça no braço do sofá.

- Que isso? – Emmett apareceu, se sentando ao meu lado e olhando pra ferida exposta de Edward.

- O que você acha que é jumento? – Edward murmurou apoiando o braço na nuca. – É minha cirurgia.

- CIRURGIA DO QUE? – Emmett gritou em choque.

- Cesariana, seu idiota. – Alice ironizou me entregando a bolsa.

Mexi ali, procurando uma gaze e molhei um pouco no líquido cicatrizante. Passei pelos pontos da cirurgia delicadamente, analisando os pontos feitos pela linha.

- Têm alguns que já estão quase caindo... – Murmurei e Edward sorriu.

- Caindo o que? – Emmett perguntou estreitando os olhos pro corte.

- Os pontos.

- Que pontos?

- Esses pedaços de linha...

- ISSO É PONTO?

- É...

- Se Edward beber água, é perigoso vazar? – Emmett perguntou com uma cara de idiota.

Infantil? Emmett?

Imagina...

- Emmett! – Allie bateu na cabeça dele. – De onde você tira essas merdas?

Depois de refazer o curativo, Emmett e Carlisle ajudaram Edward a subir as escadas e ir pro quarto, porque Edward reclamou de cansaço.

- Prontinho! Melhor? – Perguntei ajeitando o lençol em cima de Edward.

- Eu que devia estar fazendo isso...

- Isso o que?

- Te colocando pra deitar, cobrindo você...

- Por quê? – Eu ri, me deitando ao lado dele.

- Porque você está grávida! Eu tenho que te paparicar. Não _você_ me paparicar. – Edward fez uma careta.

- Edward! Para de ser bobo! – Eu ri, mexendo despreocupadamente no cabelo dele.

- É sério! Você está grávida!

- Grávidas não são tão paparicadas assim. – Ou são? Não sei... Nunca fiquei grávida antes.

- Mas você é _minha_ grávida. _Tem_ que ser paparicada.

- E você, é _meu namorad_o, tem que ser paparicado. – Murmurei e ele fez uma careta.

Falei algo errado?

- O que eu fiz?

- Do que?

- Você fez uma careta.

- Não fiz não.

- Fez sim Edward!

- Foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu..

Hã, hm.

Pensamento...

- Que pensamento?

**Edward PDV.**

- Cansei de ficar na sala... – Murmurei pra Emmett quando fiquei em pé. – Me ajuda a ir lá pra cima?

- Ajudo gatinho, chega mais. – Ele me puxou pra perto, segurando minha cintura.

- Para com essa porra Emmett! To ficando com medo de você.

- Edward! Para de boiolisse. É só descontração.

Hmf, sei...

Bella subiu na frente pra ajeitar a cama enquanto meu pai e Emmett me ajudavam a subir os degraus.

- Vai falar quando? – Emmett perguntou.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre o anel.

- Não sei. – Murmurei, ignorando a pontada na barriga quando subia os degraus.

- Essa semana ainda? – Carlisle perguntou. – Sua mãe fica buzinando no meu ouvido o dia todo!

- Por isso que eu não mostrei pra ela. – Fiz uma careta – Ela já ia correndo contar pra Bella. Quero que seja uma surpresa.

- Ah, então é bom você marcar uma data viu? Porque Alice vai acabar dando com a língua nos dentes.

- VOCÊ CONTOU PRA ELA? – Gritei em choque e logo abaixei o volume da voz.

EMMETT É O GAY ENRUSTIDO MAIS IDIOTA DO MUNDO!

Quando você diz que não, ele faz o contrário. Quando você diz que sim, ele faz o contrário.

- Contei pra Rose... E ela contou pra Alice, que contou pro Jasper... Por isso tivemos um problema por aqui...

Ah sim.

'Aquele problema'.

Afinal, o que tudo isso tem em comum?

- Opa, que problema é esse afinal? – Perguntei e Emmett deu um olhar significativo pra meu pai.

Já estávamos no último degrau.

- É que... Tanya apareceu por aqui... – Meu pai disse. – Ela fez umas coisas estranhas e... Deu uns problemas por aqui.

Ah, a Tanya!

QUE QUÊ ESSA LOUCA FEZ AGORA?

- O que ela fez? – Perguntei com uma careta de nojo. Já deu merda...

E o que isso tem a ver com o anel?

- Isso é coisa pra outra hora... – Papai disse e Bella apareceu no corredor com um sorriso lindo.

- Vamos lá? – Ela disse empolgada e eu fui pro quarto.

- Prontinho! Melhor? – Ela perguntou ajeitando o lençol em cima de mim.

- Eu que devia estar fazendo isso... – Murmurei com raiva de mim mesmo.

Que merda.

Que tipo de pessoa sou eu?

- Isso o que?

- Te colocando pra deitar, cobrindo você...

Te beijando, te abraçando, dizendo o quão especial você é pra mim...

- Por quê? – Ela riu, se deitando ao meu lado numa distância ruim.

- Porque você está grávida! Eu tenho que te paparicar. Não _você_ me paparicar. –Falei com uma careta.

- Edward! Para de ser bobo! – Ela mexeu no meu cabelo.

Adoro quando Bella faz isso.

É gostoso...

Hm, ah sim. Gravidez.

- É sério! Você está grávida!

- Grávidas não são tão paparicadas assim.

Não?

Achei que eram..

Enfim, se não fossem eu a trataria do mesmo jeito.

- Mas você é _minha_ grávida. _Tem_ que ser paparicada.

- E você, é _meu namorad_o, tem que ser paparicado. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

Certo, hora de mudar essa situação..

Namorado é uma palavra muito chata quando é enquadrada a minha pessoa.

Eu não gosto de ser chamado de 'namorado' da Bella.

Ainda mais agora que vamos ter um filho.

Me faz me sentir ousado. Gosto das coisas feitas com base em tradições.

Bella não vai ser só minha namorada pra sempre.

Quero que ela seja minha. _Oficialmente._

- O que eu fiz?

- Do que? – Perguntei confuso, quando ela fez uma cara de culpada.

- Você fez uma careta.

- Não fiz não.

- Fez sim Edward!

- Foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu... – Murmurei fitando o teto.

- Que pensamento? – Ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Você vai descobrir... Logo. – Sorri pra ela, a puxando pro meu peito e ela se aninhou ali cuidadosamente.

* * *

_Boa noite amores._

_Como vão?_

_Viram Robsten na varanda?_

_Robert estava usando minha cor preferida, vermelho. *-*_

_Enfim, amei as reviews. *-*_

_**Allie,- **Isso mesmo! O importante é que Amanhecer já está chegando! kkkkk. _

_**Nathy,-** Kkkkkk. Gêmeos também? KKk. Imagine ela descobrindo dois filhos! omg!_

_**Ferpbiagi,-** Ah sim. Emmett é uma comédia. kkkk Sou de São Paulo, capital. E você? *-*_

_**Linii ih,- **Nem vou. Mas um dia eu conheço Robsten! Sou brasileira e não desisto. kkk Verdade. Percebi que deixei Rose e Jasper meio de lado na história. Mas logo logo eles voltam. :B Ah sim. Tenho planos. ;D_

_**Twibelo,-** Eu sabia que você ia voltar! É claro, minha leitora 10 ;D_

_**DrikCarvalho,-** Hm, mas uma querendo gêmeos. ;B Apareça e deixe o 'otorrinolaringologista' e eu vou entender a sua mensagem de amor a fic. kkkkk_

_**Carla Hale,-** Owwn! É Bia o nome da sua filha? Imagino o quão mágico deve ser! Manda um beijinho na testa pra ela. kkkkk Ah, isso é ótimo. *-*_

_**Rh,-** Três? Sério? Nossa, eu acho que se eu tiver filhos, dois vai ser o suficiente. kkkk Você é esperta. Acertou em cheio. kkk _

_**Glau,-** Isso mesmo Glau! Ensine ela a ser como você. Hmpf! kkkkkk Falei com ela e já foi perdoada. kkkk Brincadeira._

_**Vic P,-** Own! Menino deve ser bem fofo mesmo *-* Hm, acho que é mesmo..._

_**Lexi,-** kkkk. Imagine só a Bella falando italiano. :B kkkkk; Se bem que eu acho que ela não é muito das que tem paciência pra novas línguas kkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Bora? kkkkk Esqueça as aulas, deveres, família, tudo! Bora pro Rio. kkkkk Bem que eu queria mesmo. Mas é complicado =/_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Que isso. Eu acho que se a Bella tiver dois filhos, ela vai acabar aceitando. Afinal, coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um. kkkk _

_E aí?_

_O que será que Tanya aprontou? E Edward tem uns planos que ficaram bem visíveis agora hein.. ;B_

_Tivemos uma grande massa IMPLORANDO por gêmeos.. kk_

_Ok, não literalmente implorando, mas foi pra dar uma dramatização. kkk_

_Ah sim!_

_Sabiam que eu decidi fazer _uma outra fic_?_

_Me senti meio inspirada esses dias..._

_Vou ver quando eu for postar e aviso vocês certo? _

_Bom meninas,_

_Tenham um bom fim de domingo, que pra mim é o pior dia da semana..._

_Vejo vocês amanhã._

_Deixem as opiniões._

_Até :**_


	64. Meu, seu!

_"- Você vai descobrir... Logo. – Sorri pra ela, a puxando pro meu peito e ela se aninhou ali cuidadosamente."_

_

* * *

_

- To com fome... – Bella murmurou com um sorriso travesso.

Claro que ela está com fome.

Ela está comendo por ela e por nosso filho.

Por dois.

Ou por três.

- Acho que minha mãe deve preparar alguma coisa saudável pra você comer...

- Edward, eu ainda não esqueci do waffles...

Revirei os olhos.

Sempre tão Bella.

- Você vai ter..

- Cedo?

- Cedo. – Ela sorriu, mordiscado o lábio e depois ficou quieta.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa... – Ela parou na frase, pensativa.

- Sobre?

- Sobre um possível problema que Jasper e Rose ficaram resolvendo aqui? – Ela me olhou, curiosa.

Merda...

- Problema? – Murmurei, olhando pro teto.

- É...

- Não..

- Mentira!

Merda..

- Que eu sabia... – Comecei com uma careta e ela sorriu. – É alguma coisa a ver com alguma outra coisa que aconteceu quando nós não estávamos aqui..

Tem sentido?

Porque eu só falei o óbvio...

- Edward! Para de enrolar! Fala logo.

- Eu não sei. – Olhei pra ela, tentando mostrar que eu não sabia.

E o que eu sabia eu não ia contar.

Porque envolvia uma ENORME parte dos meus planos...

Ainda que eu não soubesse o problema por completo.

- Meu pai e Emmett ficam escondendo de mim. – Dei de ombros e ela mordiscou o lábio nervosamente.

Oh meu Deus, Bella ainda vai acabar com meus planos.

...

- Mais Edward? – Mamãe perguntou depois do meu segundo prato de comida.

Se eu engolir mais um GRÃOZINHO de arroz, eu coloco tudo pra fora agora mesmo...

Nem o bolo de chocolate suculento eu agüento comer...

- Não mãe. Estufei... – Murmurei alisando a barriga e Bella riu ao meu lado.

- Vai ficar gordinho desse jeito hein? - Bella murmurou mastigando um pedaço de bolo enorme.

EU?

EU VOU FICAR GORDINHO?

- Vai nada... – Emmett disse sorrindo. – Do jeito que você ta comendo, se não estiver alimentando pelo menos dois seres na sua barriga, você quem vai engordar...

Só vi um dedo do meio e um murmúrio de xingamentos dirigidos a Emmett enquanto nós riamos da cara de irritadinha da Bella.

Tão linda.

É bom que pelo menos um dos meus filhos se pareça com ela!

Filhos?

Eu falei filhos?

Merda! Emmett ta começando a mexer com a minha mente.

- Que cara é essa Edward? – Rose perguntou com uma cara de quem segura riso e eu a olhei, confuso.

- O que?

- Você tava com uma cara estranha de 'Que merda.' – Alice murmurou.

- Edward é esquisito mesmo. Não liguem. – Jasper disse virando o resto de refrigerante garganta a baixo.

- Eu? Eu sou esquisito? – Perguntei apontando o dedo na minha direção.

- Foi o que eu disse. – Jasper murmurou com um sorriso bobo.

- EU? VOCÊ pegava o tigre, que é um dos bichos mais fodidamente fodas e-

- Edward. – Mamãe repreendeu e eu ignorei as risadinhas e continuei meu raciocínio.

-... E ainda conseguia fazer a maior cagada no jogo! – Completei e Emmett riu.

- Puts Jasper! Você era horrível! Como você conseguia velho? – Ele disse entre risadas.

- É dom. – Rose disse com a voz carregada de orgulho falso. – Quando ele nasceu eu sempre soube que seria essa coisa maravilhosa. Sempre!

- Eu que o diga... – Alice murmurou abanando o rosto e Emmett e eu gememos em frustração enquanto Jasper, Rose, Allie, mamãe e papai riam.

O que tem de engraçado em insinuações sexuais?

Isso é nojento.

Se bem que não sei por que Emmett me acompanhou na oposição, se ele é um dos que mais fala merda, mas enfim...

- Vocês são podres! – Emmett murmurou fazendo uma cara de santo.

- AH, NÃO FODE EMMETT! – Rose gritou batendo no braço dele com tanta força que ele tombou pro lado.

Ou fingiu que tombou..

- Que isso? Agressão? – Ele olhou pra ela, pasmo.

- Emmett, você é o ser mais puto que eu já conheci na minha vida. – Bella murmurou mastigando o pedaço de bolo que não parecia terminar.

Ou ela cortou outro pedaço.

Eu ri.

- EU? Eu sou o símbolo da pureza. Não, não... _EU SOU _a pureza em pessoa...

- Se você é a pureza, Bella é a o que? Espírito evoluído? – Alice murmurou e Bella bateu no braço dela.

Não entendi a brincadeira.

Pra mim, Bella não tem nada de muito 'puro' nesse sentido.

Pelo menos não do que ela me mostrou até hoje.

Merda, nem sei por que to pensando nisso. Vai animar muita coisa aqui se eu continuar lembrando dessas imagens que passaram pela minha mente.

- Ah Emmett! Não força! – Jasper riu. – Você não é puro nem aqui, nem na pu-

- EEEHH! Meu Deus hein? – Mamãe interrompeu, prevendo a palavra com uma careta.

- Certo, em respeito à Esme. – Jasper sorriu. – Mas você entendeu né Emmett?

- Vocês fazem uma imagem tão ruim de mim. – Emmett fez um biquinho falso e dessa vez foi papai que riu alto.

- Não, _você_ faz uma imagem ruim de você mesmo...

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Bella perguntou, balançando o copo de refrigerante na mão enquanto ela analisava o rodopio que o líquido fazia.

- Sim... – Carlisle respondeu.

- O que aconteceu que fez todo mundo ficar aqui em casa? – Ela perguntou desviando o olhar do copo pro meu pai e depois pra Emmett. – Jasper me disse que ele e Rose estavam resolvendo um 'problema'. – Ela imitou aspas com uma mão.

Ficou um clima horrivelmente tenso no ar e papai me deu um olhar, como se avisasse que ele ia contar alguma coisa e não era pra eu contrariar.

Eu não iria.

- Tivemos uns problemas com Tanya por aqui...

- Tanya? – Bella forçou uma voz natural e virou o refrigerante na boca, provavelmente controlando o nervoso que fazia o olho esquerdo dela piscar.

- É...

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou depois de cruzar os braços no peito e se encostar nas costas da cadeira.

Oh meu Deus...

- Ela – Carlisle fez uma pausa pra engolir a saliva, o que pra mim significava uma pausa pra pensar. – Ela ficou meio perturbada com o relacionamento de vocês.

- Ah. – Bella murmurou sem interesse, levando uma mão pra minha nuca e mexendo nos fiozinhos dali e eu me encostei a cadeira pra que ela ficasse mais perto.

Já disse que amo os cafunés da Bella?

É tão gostoso...

- E o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou descansando a outra mão na barriga.

- As irmãs dela a enviaram pra um... Hospício.

Meu queixo caiu junto com o de Emmett.

PORRA!

PRO HOSPÍCIO?

Deus, obrigada por me livrar daquele peso.

E por me mostrar Bella.

- ESSA PARTE DO BABADO EU NÃO SABIA! – Emmett gritou em choque.

- E nós tivemos que fazer cobertura desse acontecimento. – Rose murmurou com uma careta e Jasper concordou com a cabeça.

Bella fez uma careta e tentou cobrir o nariz franzido, coçando entre as sobrancelhas.

Bella é linda. Tão regida pelas emoções.

É fácil descobrir se ela está estressada, ou feliz, ou triste.

E quando eu olho nesses olhos tão castanhos eu adoro ver que ela é minha.

Minha e só minha.

De mais ninguém.

E eu sinto que preciso agilizar as coisas pra que isso seja legalmente oficializado...

- Edward, você vai babar meu filho. – Esme murmurou, me fazendo olhar pra ela e desviar os olhos de Bella.

Todo mundo começou a rir.

Nada engraçado...

Bella continuou fazendo o cafuné no meu cabelo e eu já tava vendo a hora que eu ia cair de cara na mesa, dormindo.

Ta! Chega!

Ta na hora.

Tirei a mão dela do meu cabelo e a segurei na minha enquanto me levantava.

- Bella, vem comigo. – Chamei a puxei e ela levantou confusa.

Minha mãe me olhou em choque junto com Allie e Rose.

- Ai meu Deus! – Rose cochichou com Allie.

- O que... – Bella começou.

- Só vem comigo. – A puxei pela sala. Então algo me ocorreu.

Onde eu coloquei a aliança?

- Emmett... – Comecei, lembrando que a última vez que eu a vi, Emmett disse que ia guardar.

- Ta aqui... – Ele me passou a caixinha com uma singeleza, sem que Bella percebesse.

Ignorei o pensamento de que Emmett estava carregando no bolso e as possíveis coisas que poderia ter acontecer diante disso.

Saí com Bella pro quintal, andando pelo mato verde claro pra um lugar que eu conhecia com a palma da minha mão.

- Onde estamos indo Edward? Eu ainda quero meu waffles hein? – Ela murmurou estreitando os olhos e eu ri.

- Você vai gostar. – Sorri. – Assim espero...

- Edward, você está me deixando curiosa.

- Acalme-se. Você vai descobrir sobre o meu pensamento...

- Aquele?

- Exato.

Ela ficou quieta, provavelmente controlando a curiosidade que não escapava do olhar e no jeito que ela mordia os lábios.

Quando achei que já estávamos perto o suficiente, tapei os olhos de Bella e ignorei as reclamações.

Alguns metros depois, longe da casa, num pico alto e florido, eu parei.

- Preparada? – Perguntei.

- Sempre. – Tirei a mão dos olhos dela e ouvi um suspiro.

Eu queria fazer da minha campina, dona dos meus melhores pensamentos, minha e de Bella.

- Os momentos mais felizes, meus comigo mesmo, foram aqui. - Murmurei no ouvido dela, a abraçando por trás e encostando o queixo no ombro. - O que é meu, é seu.

Nosso.

Pra sempre.

* * *

_Boa noite amores!_

_Como vão vocês?_

_Viram os beijos Robsten, digo Beward na Lapa ontem?_

_As mãozinhas dadas no backstage foi cena extra Robsten? kkkkkk_

_Imagino que vocês sabem que amanhã é o dia do pedido não?_

_**Allie,-** OOwn! E tbm amo o Emm. Ele é fofo. kkkk Adoro ver você aqui, firme e forte! *-* Ah, vi sim! Hmpf! Aquilo de Bella e Edward tem BASTANTE Rob e Kristen. kkkkk_

_**Lexi,- **Só se faz mesmo. kkkk Hm, amanhã é o dia do pedido. Ah, na verdade eu acho que é meio um pavor natural.´Tipo duas mini pessoas na tua barriga. kkkk Você também tá super forte por aqui hein? Aliás, você me adicionou no msn? o-o_

_**Guerreira!,-** MENINA! Amo amo sua fic! Fã número um hein? Por favor, dê esse cargo a mim. kkkk A fic não está necessáriamente num fim. Ainda tem umas coisinhas pra acontecer :P_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkk. Se eu pudesse, também largava tudo. kkkkk. Enfim, Robert é tão lindamente lindo! *-* kkkk Super Meninha Fértil vai se amarrar, uhuuu! kkkkk_

_**Rh,- **Temos um caso de clarividência aqui? kkkkk 2 Tive que ir pro colégio quando voltei percebi que quase perdi UM MUNDO DE NOTÍCIAS do foforks. Sorte que lá tudo é bem atualizado. *-*_

_**Celia20,-** Own! Leitora nova! Você é de Portugal né? *-* Que máximo! Menina, a inspiração do Emmett é... Da alma, não sei. kkkkk Enfim, acho que ele deve usar tanta maconha quanto Alice, ou os dois são simplesmente malucos mesmo. kkk _

_**ferpbiagi,- **Bahia? Sério? Sei que tem algumas leitoras da Bahia aqui! Mas eu sou de São Paulo, capital \o kkkkk. _

_**Nathy,- **Onw, que chic. kkk Eu ia fazer esse cap completamente diferente, mas sua declaração de amor sobre os POV de Edward me inspiraram muito. kkkkk _

_**Lunna Cullen,-** Firme por aqui também não é? kkk Imagina dois bebês com olhos de Edward. MORRI .-. Lindinhos. *-*_

_**Linii ih,- **Owwn! que fofo *-* Releu? *-* kkkkk; Ah, é. Emmett é uma figura. Sempre comentado em TODAS as reviews! Sempre mesmo!kkkk _

_E aí meninas? _

_Gostaram do cap de hoje?_

_Preparem os corações, amanhã o cap vai ser super fofo. *-*_

_Aliás, foi 'decidido' a minha opção sobre os bebês. :B_

_Sobre a Tanya, Carlilse vai explicar melhor sobre esse 'surto psicótico' mais pra frente kkk_

_Deixem os comentários sobre a fic._

_Até amanhã com um super pedido de casamento! _

_Amo vocês :*_


	65. Noivos

"_- O que é meu, é seu._

_Nosso._

_Pra sempre."_

_

* * *

_

- Ah Edward! Isso é tão lindo. – Ela murmurou com a voz quebrada e se virou de frente pra mim, mostrando o rosto úmido. – Tão perfeito!

Bella chora por praticamente tudo agora.

- Você é linda. – Murmurei a puxando pra se sentar comigo no meio das plantas.

Bella se deitou no meu peito, se encaixando entre minhas pernas enquanto eu a aninhava nos meus braços.

Eu nem lembrava mais que tinha uma cirurgia na barriga...

Parecia tão perfeito que isso não era o suficiente pra me fazer sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse felicidade.

- O que é seu é meu? – Ela perguntou curiosa e eu ri baixinho.

- Sim...

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Você é meu também?

- Sempre fui. – Murmurei e ela riu.

- Certo, então pra mim tudo bem.

Bella fechou os olhos, respirando calmamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe, - Comecei e ela abriu um olho pra me olhar. - Você é tão especial Bella. Eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por te ter pra mim. – Murmurei sorrindo e ela abriu os dois olhos pra me olhar, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto lindo e os olhos começando a lacrimejar. JÁ? – Sabe, eu nunca fui muito de acreditar no amor. Sempre achei que as coisas aconteceriam na hora certa, com a pessoa certa. E eu deixava as coisas passarem por mim naturalmente. Mas então, num dia muito quente, eu resolvi ver um determinado movimento que tinha na casa da minha futura vizinha, que parecia descarregar caminhões e caminhões com coisas de mudanças... – Ela riu baixinho. – E você estava lá, _na hora certa_. Fiquei te espiando subindo e descendo as escadas por pelo menos vinte minutos. Eu adorava ver o seu sorriso estampado no rosto depois que Emmett falava alguma besteira. E quando eu toquei a campainha, corroendo minha ansiedade de chegar perto e poder ter certeza de muita coisa, você abriu a porta e mostrou pra mim que era _a pessoa certa_.

- E-Edwa-ard... – Bella ofegou entre lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo rosto dela.

Deixei meus lábios deslizarem pelas bochechas úmidas, limpando as gotas de lágrimas que ali deslizavam.

- Bella, você conseguiu. Conquistou meu coração, levou minha alma, meus sentidos, minhas emoções... Tudo é _tão seu_. Fisicamente, sentimentalmente, psicologicamente, espiritualmente, de todas as formas que você preferir.. – Eu ri baixinho e o sorriso dela aumentou. – E é por tudo isso que você me faz ser, que... - Coloquei a mão no bolso, puxando a caixinha preta e a boca de Bella se abriu num O imenso e a respiração dela se quebrou ao mesmo tempo em que ela parou de chorar. Aproveitei pra olhá-la mais intensamente que eu pude. Deus queira que o parar do choro seja um bom sinal... – Isabella Marie Swan, minha dona em todos os sentidos, prometo te amar em todos os momentos até a morte. – Abri a caixinha e ela levou a mão a boca, as lágrimas voltando. – Você me daria a extraordinária honra de ser mulher?

**Bella PDV.**

- O que é seu é meu? – Perguntei me ajeitando nos braços longos e protetores de Edward.

- Sim...

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Você é meu também?

- Sempre fui. – Sorri com a resposta.

- Certo, então pra mim tudo bem.

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei absorver o momento.

Tudo parecia tão certo.

Edward, eu e toda essa paisagem deslumbrante. O céu claro, o cheiro gostoso das milhares de alfazemas que nos rondavam e a maravilhosa vista de terrenos e terrenos verdes claros a nossa frente.

Perfeito.

- Sabe, - Edward falou e eu o olhei. - Você é tão especial Bella. Eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por te ter pra mim. – Me chame de idiota, mas essas duas frases lindamente perfeitas fizeram meus olhos começarem a lacrimejar.– Sabe, eu nunca fui muito de acreditar no amor. – Edward murmurou, pensativo e sem desviar os olhos dos meus. - Sempre achei que as coisas aconteceriam na hora certa, com a pessoa certa.E eu deixava as coisas passarem por mim naturalmente. Mas então, num dia muito quente, eu resolvi ver um determinado movimento que tinha na casa da minha futura vizinha, que parecia descarregar caminhões e caminhões com coisas de mudanças... E você estava lá, _na hora certa_. Fiquei te espiando subindo e descendo as escadas por pelo menos vinte minutos. Eu adorava ver o seu sorriso estampado no rosto depois que Emmett falava alguma besteira. E quando eu toquei a campainha, corroendo minha ansiedade de chegar perto e poder ter certeza de muita coisa, você abriu a porta e mostrou pra mim que era _a pessoa certa_.

Oh meu Deus!

Que lindo.

Edward é simplesmente tão perfeito. Tão lindamente além de perfeito. Ele é um anjo! Um anjo que me ama.

- E-Edwa-ard... – Tentei falar entre as lágrimas que caiam loucamente pelo meu rosto.

Ele passou os lábios pelo meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas com beijos.

Ainda que eu quisesse dizer alguma coisa, eu sabia que nada de muito coerente ia sair. Nunca estive preparada pras declarações de Edward.

Era sempre tão maravilhoso.

- Bella, você conseguiu. Conquistou meu coração, levou minha alma, meus sentidos, minhas emoções... Tudo é _tão seu_. Fisicamente, sentimentalmente, psicologicamente, espiritualmente, de todas as formas que você preferir.. – Abri um sorriso imenso, feliz como nunca por ter Edward na minha vida. – E é por tudo isso que você me faz ser, que...

Edward parou de falar, mexendo no bolso e tirando uma caixinha preta de veludo de lá.

OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS! MEU DEUS! MEU DEUS! MEU DEUS!

AAAHHHHHHH!

Tudo se encaixou na minha mente como uma explosão de fatos. As conversas com Esme, os olhares pra Emmett...

Edward v-v-vai...

– Isabella Marie Swan, minha dona em todos os sentidos, prometo te amar em todos os momentos até o dia da minha morte. – Ele abriu a caixinha, mostrando a aliança em ouro branco que gritava loucamente por atenção, que eu acho que eram diamantes... MEU DEUS!

Fiquei em choque, respirando com dificuldade enquanto meu coração inflava e batia num ritmo louco.

EDWARD VAI MESMO FAZER ISSO?

Eu vou morrer...

Ataque cardíaco.

– Você me daria a extraordinária honra de ser mulher?

Limpei meu rosto, tentando parar essa torneira quebrada, mas quando mais eu limpava lágrimas, mais delas apareciam. Era difícil. Edward me olhava com tanta intensidade. Tanto fervor e paixão. E principalmente _amor_.

Amor por _mim_.

- S-sim. – Murmurei quase sem som e ele sorriu como nunca, mostrando todos os dentes e quase explodindo de felicidade. Agarrei o pescoço dele com força. – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... - Edward murmurou no meu ouvido, e começou a passear os lábios pelo meu pescoço, murmurando 'eu te amo' em cada pausa pra depositar um beijo.

Me afastei dele pra juntar nossos lábios num beijo molhado das minhas lágrimas sem fim e logo ele se afastou, ansioso.

- Deixe-me sentir por completo esse momento maravilhoso... – Edward murmurou pegando a aliança da caixinha e estendeu a mão na minha direção, esperando que eu colocasse a minha sobre a dele.

- Quero que se lembre eternamente, - Ele murmurou colocando a aliança no meu dedo anular aos poucos, nunca deixando meus olhos. – Que eu te desejo mais que tudo. Que eu te quero pra mim mais que tudo. E que meu amor por você nunca vai acabar.

Tomei seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez e acabamos ficando deitados na grama.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei me apoiando no chão pra não pesar na barriga machucada dele. – Obrigada por ser tão especialmente perfeito.

Barriga machucada que eu só lembrei estar machucada agora mesmo...

- Obrigada por existir, _minha mulher_. Minha _noiva_.

- Eternamente sua. - Murmurei contra os lábios dele.

* * *

_Sei que vocês estão falando. _

_OMG! Que que essa louca ta fazendo aqui? kkk_

_Enfim, vim postar mais cedo. _

_Primeiro porque eu queria saber o que vocês acharam do cap. Segundo por que eu não vou poder postar mais tarde e eu odeio quebrar minhas próprias 'regras'._

_Hm, não vou poder responder as reviews, porque estou com pressa, mas eu li uma por uma e AMEI! Mesmo. Se der eu respondo no próximo cap._

_Ah, fiquem atentas. O primeiro cap da _minha próxima fic _saí amanhã, e o nome é _'With or without you'._ E eu pretendo postar os caps aos domingos e quartas. :B _

_Então se vocês estiverem a fim de ler, amanhã é o dia. :D_

Mas fiquem trânquilas, a minha querida 'Dream of me' não está com fim próximo._ :B_

_Espero que tenham gostado do pedid__o de casamento. Quero um Edward pra mim! :C_

_Beijos, amo vocês. :**_


	66. Seduzindo

"_- Eternamente sua. - Murmurei contra os lábios dele."_

_

* * *

_

- Não acredito. – Murmurei deitada na grama enquanto Edward me abraçava e fitávamos o céu.

Oh Deus...

Que vida boa!

- No que?

- Fui pedida em casamento... – Sussurrei olhando pro anel brilhante no meu dedo esquerdo.

Tão perfeito.

Um jeito tão... _Edward de ser_.

- Precisamos comemorar. – Edward sorriu. – O que acha de uma taça de-

- Champanhe? – Perguntei curiosa.

Eu amo champanhe.

É gostoso.

- Não! – Edward respondeu revirando os olhos. – Você está grávida! Não pode tomar bebidas alcoólicas.

- Edward só uma tacinha...

- Não.

- Mas Edward eu só que-

- Não.

- Edward! Só um pouquinho. Um goli-

- Não! Você vai tomar suco.

- SUCO? – Gritei em choque.

Porra, de todas as bebidas divinas do mundo, Edward quer que eu comemore meu noivado com... _SUCO_?

- Ah Edward! Isso é maldade! – Falei em choque enquanto o peito dele tremia numa risada baixinha.

Nem vou olhar pro rosto dele só pra que ele não me seduza e me force a tomar... suco.

SUCO!

SUCO PRA COMEMORAR UM PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO!

SUCO!

Pode?

- Ok, um golinho só. – Edward murmurou. – Mais bem pouquinho mesmo. Quase nada. Até porque a última vez que você falou que ia beber um pouquinho, o estoque de vinho do Emmett acabou.

O QUE?

- Edward! – Bati no braço dele, vendo o anel gritar por atenção nos meus dedos brancos. – Eu não acabei com os vinhos dele. Ele me ofereceu e eu tomei.

Foram só três garrafas.

Nada demais.

E outra que Alice me ajudou a terminá-las.

Com o próprio Emmett. BASICAMENTE, uma garrafa pra cada um...

E outra que Edward também passou bem à noite com aquela garrafa interminável de uísque que ele guardava debaixo do braço e dividia com Jasper.

Na verdade eu aposto que foi mais de uma garrafa de uísque...

Foi cômico.

- Hmpf! Ofereceu nada..

- Edward, você fala como se nunca tivesse bebido na vida...

- EU? – Ele fingiu choque. – Eu Bella? É isso que você vai falar pro nosso filho? Que eu sou um bêbado?

- Ai Edward! Não dramatiza! – Eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

- To brincando. – Edward soltou o braço envolta de mim e rolou pra cima do meu corpo, apoiando as mãos ao lado do meu rosto. – Tenho que passar uma boa imagem...

- Boa imagem pra quem Edward?

- Oi bebês. – Edward murmurou pra minha barriga. – Aqui é o papai Edward. Me chamem de papai... Quando vocês começarem a falar, claro.

- Vocês? – Perguntei em choque.

Vai começar a palhaçada.

- É... Vai que são oito! – Ele murmurou como se fosse óbvio e eu bati no braço dele com força.

OITO?

OITO?

OITO SERES VIVOS NA MINHA BARRIGA?

Aí fode.

Prefiro dois..

Eu disse mesmo isso?

Hmpf! Estão começando a mexer com minha mente.

- Brincadeira. – Edward sorriu, mas logo voltou a falar com minha barriga. – Quero que saibam que hoje é um dia muito especial pros papais de vocês, sabem por quê?... Quer falar Bella?

- Edward, falar com quem?

- Com nossos filhos.

- Só um Edward!

- Para de nóia Bella!

- NÓIA?

COMO ASSIM 'PARA DE NÓIA'?

- É. Tudo bem, eu falo... – Ele revirou os olhos. – Porque a mamãe e eu vamos casar. Acreditam? Então eu já peço desculpa porque ela está louca pra tomar um gole de champanhe. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, que eu não vou deixar que ela fique bêbada. – Edward parou pra pensar e estreitou os olhos. – Se bem que a última vez que ela ficou bêbada por que tomou champanhe pode ter sido um dos possíveis dias em que vocês foram concebidos...

- Edward! – Bati no braço dele pela terceira vez.

- Certo. Esqueçam isso. – Edward murmurou. – Vocês não precisam saber como isso aconteceu. Principalmente se tiver alguma menina aí...

- Eu não estava bêbada aquele dia Edward! – Retifiquei.

- NÃO? – Ele fingiu choque, aproximando o rosto do meu pescoço.

- Não.

- Então aquele strip tease foi por pura e espontânea vontade? – Edward perguntou deslizando a ponta do nariz pela pele dali e causando arrepios no meu braço.

- Edward! Não teve strip tease!

- Teve sim.

- Não teve Edward!

- Como você não lembra? Foi uma das noites mais quentes que já passamos juntos, Bella. Gritos e gemidos a noite toda, lembra? Você não me deu um segundo de descanso...

- EDWARD! – Gritei e ele caiu na gargalhada.

- Certo, não teve strip tease. – Ele fez um biquinho. – Mas pode ter algum dia não é?

- Edward, o que acontece com esses hormônios hein? – Perguntei, ignorando o quanto a boca dele gritava pela minha.

Eu não vou me render.

Sou forte.

Não vou agarrar Edward agora que estamos falando disso.

Tenho meu orgulho.

Ele deu de ombros despreocupadamente, ainda que seus olhos tivessem cheios de humor.

- Estão exaltados agora que eu vou me casar. – Ele segurou um sorriso, apertando os lábios numa linha depois de passar a língua entre eles.

É provocação.

Só pode!

- Eu também vou me casar e não estou _assim_. – Dei a língua pra ele, concentrando em olhar só pros olhos verdes empolgados. Se bem que não ajuda muita coisa. Até porque eles me hipnotizam...

Merda!

Edward é tão sedutor.

- Sei... – Ele voltou a trabalhar no meu pescoço, agora com mordidas e chupões,

- Se bem que desse jeito... – Murmurei inconscientemente e depois mordi o lábio.

PORQUE EU TENHO QUE FALAR SEM PENSAR?

Porra! Cadê meu orgulho mesmo?

- Eu sabia! – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Fala que você está tão empolgada quanto eu...

- Não... – Murmurei entre dentes, revirando os olhos com o prazer das mordidas no lóbulo e no pescoço.

Edward quer me seduzir.

To sentindo essa vibração pro meu lado...

- Diz Bella... – Edward sussurrou sedutoramente deslizando os dentes pelo meu queixo.

AAAHHH!

Eu sou forte!

- Hm. – Tentei pronunciar um som que não combinasse tanto com os arrepios no braço, mas tava difícil.

- Fala o quanto você está _animada_ com a idéia do nosso casamento... Fala. – Ele continuava, agora passando a boca pelas minhas bochechas.

Oh meu Deus...

Ta ficando difícil...

- Diz Bella. Diz o quanto você gosta de saber que vai ser minha todos os dias... – Edward murmurou mordiscando sem interesse meu lábio inferior.

Vou pensar em considerar uma rendição...

Estou considerando uma rendição...

Eu estou considerando...

Está a caminho.

Pode ser...

Considerei.

Mordi os lábios de Edward de volta e ele sorriu torto.

- Tudo bem, estou muito animada. Extremamente animada. Loucamente animada pra que eu seja sua todos os dias das nossas vidas... Ta bom? – Falei de uma vez só e ele riu.

Safado!

Vale nada!

Hmpf!

Se bem que é verdade mesmo, então foda-se.

- Ta sim... Foi um ótimo trabalho. – Ele sorriu. – Posso terminar o que eu comecei? – Edward perguntou desviando o olhar pra minha boca.

- Ah, por favor! Você fez todo essa preparação pra nada? Tenho que receber meu pr-

A boca de Edward cobriu a minha e eu achei melhor ficar quietinha.

Até porque retribuir ao modo como os lábios ele mexiam era bem mais produtivo.

Principalmente com essa cadência calma da língua dele passando pela minha e por cada cantinho da minha boca. Delirante.

Oh Jesus...

Isso é tão bom, não me canso nunca.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Edward murmurou com a testa colada na minha quando nos separamos. Adoro quando depois que nos beijamos a boca de Edward fica meio borrada. Fica na cara que ele é meu. HOHOHO. E eu ADORO as idéias de Edward. – Que nós devíamos terminar isso lá em casa...

E quem não adora as idéias de Edward?

São sempre produtivas.

- Ah, concordo. – Falei rápido demais e ele riu baixinho.

- E acompanhados do seu único golinho de champanhe.

- Só um mesmo? – Fiz um biquinho e ele mordeu meu lábio.

- Dois. Só dois. – Ele fez uma careta. – E parou por aí.

- Ok, dois. – Sorri.

- E temos que enfrentar uma galera louca pra saber que você vai ser minha mulher pro resto da vida. – Edward sorriu.

- Posso viver com isso. – Sorri e ele me roubou um selinho demorado.

- Vem. – Edward se levantou e segurou minha mão, me ajudando a me levantar.

Edward gemeu baixinho, alisando a barriga e logo ele parou a careta e abriu um sorriso enorme e abaixou a mão.

- Que piada eu perdi? – Perguntei.

- Esqueci que tinha um corte de doze centímetros na barriga. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas eu acho que prefiro lembrar disso tudo. Afinal, você aceitou... Vamos nos casar, em breve. – Edward passou o braço pelo meu ombro, deixou sua mão entrelaçada a minha e eu passei o braço livre pela cintura dele.

- Amo você. – Falei enterrando o rosto na curva do braço dele enquanto andávamos.

- Amo você. – Senti ele dar um beijinho nos meus cabelos e nós fomos caminhando de volta pra casa.

Já to até vendo o escândalo que vai ser...

Deus me dê forças.

* * *

_Boa Noite amores!_

_Como vão? *-*_

_Não postei ontem por causa da outra fic. Gente, ontem foi difícil. Aconteceram tantas coisas por aqui e agora eu estou com uns problemas imensos._

_Todos sem resolução. Ta foda!_

_Mas escrever sempre me faz relaxar e deixar isso de lado..._

_Enfim... Reviews desde o cap 64. ;D_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Ri muito com o 'Sempre achei que a Tanya era louca.' kkkkk Menina! Não sei. Mas se você achar, se ele tiver um irmão ou primo parecido, não se esqueça de mim . kkkkkkk_

_**Carla Hale,- **Meu Deus! Eu ri tanto aqui. 'adoraria q meu marido me dissesse isso com relação ao salario dele' kkkkkkk. Casar de novo? Jura? kkkk Não esqueça do meu convite. kkkkk_

_**Lunna Cullen,** - Gostou do pedido? *-*_

_**Lexi,- **Ah, já te aceitei. :B Tanya pro hospício! Claro, é o lugar dela. Hmpf! kkkkkk Gostou do pedido tbm~? *-*_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** KKKKKK. É, ela foi. Doidinha de pedra. Eu to vendo! Tu tá super firme por aqui! Adoro isso! Aliás, amanhã é que você posta o cap da sua fic né? Amo amo! *-* _

_**Allie, -** Também acho. No primeiro filme, eu apostei com minha irmã que eles iam acabar ficando juntos. Aliás, isso me lembra que eu ganhei... kkkk Edward super cute. *-*_

_**VicP,-** Sério? *-* Ownn! Que fofo! *-*_

_**Rh,- **Ah Tanya é uma louca! ÕO'. Se bem que eu sou suspeita. Odeio ela... Enfim, vi sua review na outra fic! Gostou? *-*_

_**Linii ih,-** Sério? Own! Ele é um fofo. kkkkk Ele tá gostando mesmo? Que máximo! Ah claro! Eu também quero um Edward de carne e osso. E tudo bem distribuido também, se não for pedir muito. kkkkk Ah, já postei a outra fic, se quiser dá uma olhada lá. :B_

_**Prihhh Montez,-** Ahhh! Oie! Tudo bom? *-* E aí, tá gostando? Sempre digo que amo novas leitoras! Me sinto tão revigorada. kkkkk _

_**Twibelo,- **Sim, ele é muito fofo! Quero um pra mim. *-*_

_E aí, já leram minha outra fic?_

_Ta lá no meu perfil. Dê uma olhada depois. ;B_

_E aí, gostaram do cap?_

_Deixem as opiniões._

_Beijos, amo vocês :*_


	67. Waffles

"_Já to até vendo o escândalo que vai ser..._

_Deus me dê forças." _

* * *

- Ai que lindos! – Ouvi Alice gritar na porta, ainda que estivéssemos a uns dez metros de distância. – Merece uma foto.

CLIC!

Tipo assim...

Ela programou essa parte da câmera?

- Alice, menos. – Edward murmurou e eu continuei escondendo meu rosto nele.

Eu estava feliz.

Feliz.

Extremamente feliz.

Tipo transbordando felicidade extrema...

- E então? – Esme perguntou no sofá ao lado de Carlisle, curiosa.

- E aí? – Rose e Allie perguntaram.

- Bella e eu... – Edward começou.

- Vamos nos casar. – Falei soltando a cintura de Edward pra mostrar o anel de noivado que ele tinha me dado e Esme correu até o meu lado, puxando minha mão na dela pra enxergar de perto.

- Oh meu Deus! Que lindo meu filho. Você tem um bom gosto. – Esme murmurou e logo me olhou com um sorriso imenso. – Parabéns Bella! Bem-Vinda à família Cullen!

OMG!

_Eu vou ser uma Cullen!_

UHUUUUU!

Que máximo!

- Edward, você ta com uma boca meio... avermelhada. Assim em volta. – Emmett passou o indicador pela pele em volta da boca. – Vocês dois não perdem tempo pra se amassar hein?

Carlisle me cumprimentou e logo depois as meninas e os meninos vieram nos abraçar.

Emmett foi o mais idiota, pra variar muita coisa.

- E aí? Quanto de remédio você deu pra Bella te aceitar? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

- Nada.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Enfim, parabéns. – Ele nos abraçou ao mesmo tempo, nos esmagando praticamente. – Me convidem pra ser o padrinho do casamento, senão eu nunca mais falo com vocês. E outra coisa... Quando sai terceiro e o quarto? – Ele perguntou quando nos afastamos, com um sorriso idiota.

Sempre idiota...

- O terceiro e quarto do que? – Edward e eu perguntamos juntos.

- O terceiro e quarto filhos. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Não ta saindo dois de cada fornada?

FORNADA?

Sei lá, me senti um forno.

Edward bateu no ombro dele com força e Emmett caiu na gargalhada, alisando o lugar.

Emmett perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada.

Depois ganha o amigo de novo com outra piada...

É foda.

- Brincadeira Coelhinhos Reprodutores. – Emmett sorriu. – Parabéns mesmo.

- Obrigada. – Edward e eu sorrimos.

To com fome...

Eu sei que comi o almoço DIVINO de Esme, mas eu to com fome.

Gastei muita energia hoje...

- Edward. – Chamei baixinho e ele me acompanhou até a cozinha.

- O que? – Ele sussurrou curioso, os olhos estampavam uma empolgação louca.

Será que ele tomou RedBull?

- Não esqueceu do meu champanhe né? – Perguntei com os olhos estreitos e ele caiu na risada.

- Vamos por partes. – Ele sorriu, dando uma piscadinha pra mim. Hmpf! Nem venha com seduções pro meu lado. QUERO MEU CHAMPANHE! – Primeiro o waffles né? Já faz quase um mês que você quer waffles...

Verdade.

- Pode ser.. – Sorri e Edward ficou parado.

- Oh meu Deus!

- O que?

- Quando faz dois meses?

- Dois meses do que Edward?

- Da sua gravidez...

- Acho que... Final de semana. Não lembro. – Dei de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

Na verdade é final de semana mesmo. Tenho certeza.

- Como não lembra Bella? Dois meses das existências dos nossos primogênitos.

- Ok, ok. Final de semana Edward! – Abri um sorriso empolgado e ele riu.

- Precisaremos comemorar. – Ele sorriu.

Edward pegou gosto por comemorações...

Se bem que se toda nossa comemoração fosse como as de antes, nós acabaríamos bêbados.

E fazendo novos filhos... Hm...

Não me parece tão ruim...

Ah! Porque eu to pensando nisso mesmo?

Edward veio com a sedução dele pra cima de mim e me seduziu demais.

Meleca!

- Que biquinho é esse? – Edward murmurou chegando perto de mim e me fazendo andar pra trás até encostar no balcão.

- Pensei demais... – Balancei a cabeça e Edward riu, erguendo o braço pra pegar alguma coisa no armário.

Ou ele está tentando me provocar com essa coisa do corpo colado no meu, ou ele realmente vai pegar alguma coisa que está muito alto nesse armário.

Só pelo tempo que ta demorando eu aposto que é a primeira opção...

Se for mais dois segundos eu tomo uma providência.

Ok, quatro segundos...

Sente essa barriga colada na minha. É maldade.

Oito...

Olha esse rosto perigosamente a centímetros do meu.

Doze...

Puxei a blusa de Edward e ele se abaixou com um sorriso bobo que eu achei melhor cobrir com minha boca antes que eu ficasse estressada pela encenação boba dele.

É. Era a primeira opção.

- Vocês vieram pra cozinha se amassar? – Rose perguntou em algum lugar da cozinha e eu parei de morder o lábio de Edward pra olhá-la.

Poxa!

Não posso nem me atracar com meu _futuro marido_ na cozinha?

Que vida...

- O que vocês vão degustar por aqui? – Emmett perguntou ao lado de Rose. – E não vale falar que vão degustar _um ao outro_. Não é novidade...

- Ai como você é idiota. – Rose disse entre risadas.

Idiota mais ela ri né?

Hmpf!

- Emmett, vai tomar no cú. – Edward murmurou se encostando no balcão ao meu lado.

- Vão fazer o que? – Jasper perguntou surgindo ao lado de Emmett.

- Bella quer waffles. – Edward deu de ombros, deixando alguma coisa que tinha na mão em cima da pia.

Ah sim.

O chocolate.

Isso que ele foi 'pegar' no armário.

- Eu não quero, estou cheio. Obrigada. – Emmett murmurou saindo da cozinha.

ALGUÉM OFERECEU PRA ELE?

Não!

Hmpf!

- Ah, eu quero um. – Rose lambeu os lábios.

- Também quero. – Jasper sorriu. – E Alice também.

- Nós não. – Ouvi Carlisle falar por ele e Esme da sala.

Que coisa hein.

- Certo, certo. Saiam... – Edward jogou a cabeça de lado, indicando a sala pros dois e eles saíram com sorrisos enormes.

- Saindo cinco waffles... – Edward murmurou batendo continência.

CINCO?

COMO ASSIM CINCO?

- Cinco?

- É. Você, eu, Jasper, Rose e Allie...

- Eu quero três! – Falei mordendo o lábio.

- TRÊS?

- Sim.

- Bella!

- O que? - Fiz um biquinho. – Estou grávida. É meu desejo Edward!

Ele fez uma careta mais acabou deixando de lado.

- Eu vi que tinha massa pronta por aqui. – Ele falou abrindo a geladeira. – Eu sempre tenho essa sorte.

Enquanto Edward procurava pela máquina, eu resolvi procurar alguma coisa nas gavetas e assim que achei, fui até Edward.

- Vira aqui; - Falei e quando Edward se virou de frente pra mim, eu coloquei o avental nele.

- Porque isso? – Ele perguntou entre risadas.

- Me lembra a primeira vez que você fez waffles pra mim. – Sorri e ele voltou a fazer o negócio lá, sorrindo. Amarrei a parte detrás do avental nas costas, arranjando motivos pra ficar perto dele.

Me lembra também a primeira vez que eu passei a noite na casa dele...

Oh meu Deus.

Edward seduziu e me deixou toda desmontada. Agora só penso em coisas que eu não devia pensar...

Depois de todas as massas prontas e distribuídas em cinco pratos, Edward começou a despejar o chocolate por cima.

Meu Deus.. Olha isso que tentador.

- Coloca mais chocolate nos meus. – Falei quando Edward foi preencher os meus três waffles.

Edward riu alto.

- Assim eu não ponho nada. – Edward ergueu o pote e parou de despejar chocolate no meu.

- EDWARD!

- O que?

- Meu chocolate. – Fiz um biquinho.

- Ah não... Sem biquinho...

- Edward! Meu chocolate! – Me senti uma criancinha de dois anos.

- Vai chorar? – Ele zombou de mim, passando uma colher melada no meu queixo.

É, ele tomou RedBull, só pode!

- Edward! Isso é maldade. – Tentei lamber meu queixo, mas como não consegui, tirei a colher da mão dele e passei por cima da boca vermelha de Edward.

HÁ!

Seja forte Isabella!

Não pense no quanto essa boca deve estar gostosa.

Nossa, ele fica lindamente, perigosamente e deliciosamente gostoso.

- Hey!

- Vingança. – Dei a língua e ele riu alto, fazendo o chocolate escorrer pelo dente.

Edward largou o porte de chocolate em cima da mesa e me empurrou com o corpo pra encostar a pia de novo.

Com RedBull ou não ele ainda é perfeito...

- Vingança?

- Ahan. – Me concentrei completamente em como a boca dele mexia quando ele falava. Imagina o quão apetitoso ela deve estar.

Até salivei...

- E agora? O que eu faço com você mocinha? – Ele estreitou os olhos e eu ri.

- Deixa eu fazer com você...

Puxei a nuca dele pra perto e lambi os lábios melecados de chocolate.

Chocolate nunca foi tão gostoso. Ou a boca de Edward nunca foi tão gostosa.

Ou foi...

Sorri ao sentir Edward morder meu lábio e deslizar a língua pelo meu queixo, como se estivesse beijando a pele dali, enquanto sugava o chocolate.

Delícia.

Ouvi Edward largar a colher na pia e levar as mãos a minha cintura, me puxando pra perto enquanto a boca cobria a minha e nossas línguas se enroscavam, me fazendo sentir um gosto de chocolate dos lábios e de cada canto da boca dele.

Passei os braços pela nuca, adorando o jeito que Edward juntava nossos corpos.

Que... Deliciosamente gostoso.

Eu nem preciso mais dos waffles...

- E... Corta! – Ouvi Alice em algum lugar da cozinha. – Senão os filhos de vocês vão ficar com nojo de vocês vendo isso.

Edward se afastou de mim, olhando pra Alice com tanta confusão no olhar quanto a eu.

- Alice o que...? – Edward parou, confuso.

- Estávamos gravando os dois brigando pelo chocolate. – Rose disse segurando um risinho. SÉRIO? MESMO? GRAVARAM TUDO? TUDINHO MESMO? – Foi bem fofo até. Parecia cena de filme. Se bem que não tinha NADA de técnico nesse beijo. Foi quase eroticamente censurado.

Ela deve entender muito sobre coisas eróticas. Principalmente com um namorado como Emmett.

- Foi mesmo. Achei que Edward ia morder um pedaço do seu rosto Bella. – Alice concordou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei soltando a nuca de Edward com uma careta.

- Sabe, os waffles estavam demorando... – Rose riu.

Hmpf!

Não dá mais pra agarrar ninguém nesse mundo. Que merda!

- Que cheiro bom... – Ouvi Jasper chegando a cozinha. Ele me olhou confuso. – Bella, seu queixo ta cheio de chocola... – Ele parou de falar quando viu Edward. – Vocês não perdem tempo MESMO hein?

- Ah, vai encher o saco de outro Jazz. – Edward riu, saindo de perto de mim pra entregar os waffles.

Waffles divinamente encharcados de chocolate.

Delícia.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei pra Edward quando peguei meu prato com os três waffles.

Eu sei que é bastante.

Mas eu to com TANTA vontade de comer isso que sou capaz de viver comendo waffles...

- Espero que gostem do waffles. – Murmurei pra minha barriga enquanto Edward mastigava o pedaço do dele. – Mamãe vai comer muito disso.

- E o papai vai fazer muito disso. – Edward revirou os olhos e eu ri. Então a curiosidade atingiu o olhar dele. – Você falou 'gostem'? Você se referiu a mais de um filho! OH MEU DEUS!

Foi?

Merda!

* * *

_Boa noite!_

_Como vai você? Eu preciso saber da sua viiidaaaaa ?_

_Que bosta, eu sei ¬¬'_

_Enfim, hoje é sexta. UHUUU! UHUUUU! \O_

_**VicP,-** É um amor tão fofo, não? *-* Também sonho com um amor desse. _

_Laine,- E aí mocinha sumida? Tudo bom? E a Ellen hein? To ansiosa pela fic dela tbm. kkkkk Enfim, obrigada. Gêmeos também né? É, senti uma prefêrencia enorme. kkkk_

_**Carla Hale,- **kkkkk Seduziu? kkkk Verdade, a Bella é sortuda. ¬¬ Porque eu não sou sortuda? Oh vida! kkkkk_

_**Lexi,- **Kkkkkk. Coitado, ficou empolgado com a história de casamento. Bem o contrário de homens existentes, mas tudo bem. kkkk Ah, você leu? Aparece por lá sim. :B _

_**Rh,- **Menina hormornal? Rihorrores aqui. kkkkkk. Tadinho, só tava animado. kkkk E querendo seduzir uma pessoa louca pra ser seduzida por Edward. Se bem que qualquer uma de nós quer ser seduzida por Edward. kkkkk Ah, sim. Estamos indo né? Uma hora resolve. =/ Obrigada pela força \o_

_**Allie,- **Postei quinta sim. Só não postei quarta. :B Tu foi? Sério? Eu fui no show deles o ano passado, no Morumbi. Foi legal. *-* E aí, como foi o desse ano? :B_

_E aí meninas, o que acharam do cap de hoje?_

_Teve pegação. kkkkk_

_Vejo vocês amanhã, não esqueçam das reviews. \o_

_Beijos, :**_


	68. Não disse não

_"– Você falou 'gostem'? Você se referiu a mais de um! OH MEU DEUS!_

_Foi?_

_Merda!"_

_

* * *

_

- Não disse não... – Murmurei dando uma dentada no waffles.

Disse sim.

Merda!

Porque eu falei isso?

EU SABIA! SABIA QUE EMMETT TAVA MEXENDO COM MEU PSICOLÓGICO!

- FOI SIM! – Ouvi um coro vindo da sala e Emmett surgiu na cozinha me dando um susto.

- Ninguém engana os ouvidos perfeitos do perfeito Emmett. – Ele sorriu, dando uma piscadinha. – Você disse no plural.

MERDA!

Que quê Emmett ta fazendo aqui mesmo?

- Não disse. – Murmurei de boca cheia e Edward riu da minha cara.

Hmpf.

Bobo.

- Disse sim Bella! Pode ficar trânqüila. - Edward falou com um sorriso debochado.- Acho que ótimo que você se acostume com os nossoS três filhos... Ou oito.. Ou dois mesmo.

- TRÊS? OITO? - Eu praticamente gritei e antes que Edward caísse na gargalhada, Emmett interrompeu.

- Opa. Já colocaram mais um na fornada né? Bem que eu sabia que não devia ter aceitado esse waffles... Vai saber o que vocês fizeram antes de prepar- Emmett parou de falar quando foi acertado por uma colher voadora atirada por Edward.

- Idiota. - Edward revirou os olhos, e abraçou minha cintura, me fazendo virar de frente pra ele e largar os waffles.

- Edward, eu não disse no plural. - Falei com um biquinho.

- Disse sim Bella!

- Não disse!

- Disse!

- Para Edward! - Fiz uma careta e ele mordeu minha bochecha, me abraçando e dando um beijo nos meus cabelos.

- Você tá esperando três né? Mas fica calma. Se vier_ SÓ _dois, a gente pode aguentar...

- Edward!

- Fica de boa Bells. Vamos ter quantos filhos você quiser. Calma, ainda temos até a velhice pra tentar. - Edward disse e Emmett riu com ele. Muito engraçadinho. Rá, rá... - Até a velhice e-

- Exceto em casos de impotência sexual... - Emmett interrompeu a frase de Edward e eu ouvi outro objeto voar na cara de Emmett que eu reconheci como um pêra. - O quê? Se você usar anabolizantes...

Essa pêra podia voar até a janela, quebrar o vidro e fazer uma puta lasca cortante cair na boca de Emmett só pra ele ficar quieto.

Mas como isso não vai acontecer nunca...

- Tudo isso porque a Bells aceitou a reprodução múltipla. - Emmett franziu o nariz.

- EU NÃO ACEITEI NADA!

Foi tão sem querer.

Porra! Preciso prestar atenção no que eu falo...

- Mas você disse 'gostem'. O que implica a mais de um.

- Cala a boca Emmett! Não aceitei nada! Não disse nada!

- A quem você quer enganar Bella? Nem seu próprio organismo fala o contrário. Você tem mais de um pão na lenha. - Emmett disse pegando um waffle **meu** e dando uma dentada. - Você não cuspiu nisso né?

MEU WAFFLE?

O MEU QUERIDO, AMADO E GOSTOSO WAFFLE.

O MEU E TÃO-SOMENTE _MEU_ WAFFLE...

É foda, viu?

- Posso cuspir se você continuar falando merda!

- Para de agressividade menina! É isso que você vai ensinar pros meus sobrinhos?

- Ah Emmett, vai a merda...

- Estressada.

- Idiota.

- Revoltada.

- Bobo.

- Grávida de gêmeos! - Emmett falou como se fosse o pior palavrão do mundo e eu tampei o waffles que tava na mão dele naquela fuça descarada.

Emmett é um ser humano digno de revoltas!

Merda, ele sempre me irrita.

Idiota.

- Bella! Calma! - Allie falou.

DE ONDE ELA BROTOU QUE EU NÃO VI?

Ela olhou pra Emmett cheio de chocolate no rosto e riu alto.

- Emmett me irrita! - Bufei e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Parece que temos alguém de mau humor por aqui...

- Edward! Não enche! - Virei a cara pra ele.

- Credo Bella! Esse é o jeito que você fala com seu futuro marido? - Alice olhou pra mim abismada.

Ok, eu exagerei.

- Edward, desculpa. É que o Emmett sempre me irrita. - Falei pra ele e tudo que Edward fez foi dar de ombros.

Hm.. Sinal ruim.

- Edward...

- Hm?

- Desculpa?

- Hu-hum...

- Edward.

- Hm?

- Fala alguma coisa...

- Não quero te encher. - Ele murmurou mordendo o waffle.

Owwn.

Ele fica tão lindinho emburrado!

Será que se eu morder essa bochecha gritante ele vai achar que eu sou louca?

Mordi a bochecha dele mesmo assim.

- É culpa do Emmett. Esse idiota está atrapalhando a calmaria da minha gravidez Edward!

- Certo, certo. Tá desculpada. Agora come, vai...

Fiquei olhando pra ele por uns quinze segundos. Só porque ele fugia o olhar do meu, eu desconfiei que não estava perdoada.

- Edward.

-...

- Edward.

-...

- Edward!

-...

- Parece que temos alguém emburrado por aqui. - Alice fez uma careta.

- Edw- Eu ia começar, mas Edward resolveu me calar.

Calar de um jeito muito bom na verdade...

Muito bom mesmo.

Já disse o quanto eu adoro quando Edward me beija?

É muito bom.

- Primeira coisa que o filho de vocês vai falar é 'LÍNGUA!'. Só pela quantidade de vezes que vocês colocam um na boca do outro. - Emmett falou já com o rosto limpo.

- E você é o puritano nessa história né Emmett? Lembra aquela vez que tinha calcinha da Rose atrás da estante? - Alice rebateu.

- Alice, não fode.

- Ok, chega! Trocaram salivas o suficiente. - Alice me puxou pra longe e eu fiz um biquinho.

Tinha certeza que Edward tinha me 'perdoado' e eu ri.

Voltamos a comer e eu quase pulei de felicidade quando o assunto foi abafado com os insultos que Alice e Emmett começaram a trocar e eles foram pra sala, deixando Edward e eu a sós.

Dois... Um..

Um... Dois..

Faz muita diferença?

O importante é que Edward está ao meu lado. Ele e eu vamos ter nossa família. Seja lá com quantos filhos for...

Até porque se eu tivesse mesmo oito filhos como Edward brinca, eu não ia ousar em pensar em machucar qualquer um.

Mas se DEUS QUISER, E ELE HÁ DE QUERER, é só um.

Ou dois...

Merda.

- Edward... - Chamei baixinho e pra minha surpresa ele já estava me olhando.

- O que você estava pensando? - Ele perguntou curioso.

- Amanhã você me leva pro hospital? - Perguntei com um sorriso.

Então uma preocupação repentina atingiu o rosto de Edward e ele ficou pálido.

- Você não tá bem? Eu te levo agora e-

- Não. - Eu ri. - Eu estou bem.

- Então o que...?

- Eu quero ver.

- O quê?

- Quero fazer uma ultra-sonografia Edward!

- Sério? - Ele ficou pasmo, ainda que seus lábios começassem a crescer num sorriso de lado. - Se isso for por causa das brincadeirinhas Bells, fica trânquila que a gente não vai mais fa-

- Edward! - Eu interrompi rindo. - Eu quero ouvir o coração no nosso filho. Ou dos nossos filhos...

Edward sorriu largamente e me abraçou, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Já disse que eu te amo?

- Já. - Murmurei com um sorriso.

- Hoje?

- Já...

- Tudo bem.

- Mas eu gosto de ouvir. - Falei fazendo um cafuné no cabelo liso da nuca de Edward.

- Te amo. - Ele sorriu contra minha pele.

- Nós também te amamos. - Murmurei.

- Nós?

- Eu e o nosso filho...

- Ou os nossos filhos. - Ele murmurou e eu reviriei os olhos rindo.

Edward é tão teimoso.

- É, ou os nosso filhos. - Concordei mordendo a orelha dele.

* * *

_Boa noite amadas._

_Como vão?_

_Como foi o domingão?_

_Curtindo o feriado?_

_Desculpem não aparecer ontem. Tive curso e depois saí o dia todo com minhas irmãs._

_Gente, me recuso a escrever 'ultrassonografia'. Que coisa mais idiota essa reforma hein?_

_Puts!_

_**VicP,-** É. Puro não é.. kkkk Mas é puramente fofo. kkkkk _

_**Allie,- **Ai, eu imagino. Eu chorei horrores quando eles vieram, eu era tipo HIPER fã deles. Chorei feito louca. kkkk Toda vez que eu escrevo sobre waffles me dá vontade de comer. kkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Entendo. Último bimestre, tudo fica mais apertado. kkkk. Emmett é sempre uma figura. kkkk. É, eles tão num super love, e imagina só depois que a Bella descobrir quantos filhos são.. Um grude que só. kkkk_

_**Linii ih, -** Ah, eu sei. Que isso, o importante é saber que vocês amam a fic loucamente. Te entendo Lini, tá difícil mesmo esse finzinho de ano. E eu to morrendo de vontade de comer waffles. O feitiço contra a escritora. kkkkk_

_Lexi,- Verdade. Fazia um tempo mesmo que eles não se pegavam. Senti falta. kkkkkk Enfim, Bella na fase da aceitação. kkkkk_

_Lunna Cullen,- Uma hora ninguém aparece e surge um terceiro embrião. kkkk _

_Guerreira Solitária,- Super firme aqui que eu percebi. kkkk \o Não sei não. Você copiou e colou? às vezes não vai... =/_

_**Rh,-** KKKKK TRIGÊMEOS? Haja coração hein? kkkk Ai eu vi esse caso! A mulher já tinha dois dai ela foi ter mais um e teve seis! Eu lembro! Foi tenso. kkkkk_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black,- **Posso dizer? Amei seu nome! Sério. kkkkkkkkk Vou pular a parte que eu digo que amo novas leitoras. kkkk E aí, como vai? Curtindo bastante a fic? ;B_

_Bom meninas, por hoje é só._

_Vocês gostaram do cap de hoje?_

_E do segundo cap da minha outra fic 'With or without you' leram? _

_Postei hoje cedo. Passem lá e deixem o comentário depois._

_Espero que gostem do cap de hoje e não esqueçam das reviews._

_Amo vocês loucamente._

_Até \o_


	69. Desejo, sonho!

_"Edward é tão teimoso._

_- É, ou os nossos filhos. - Concordei mordendo a orelha dele."_

* * *

- Boa noite, futuros loucos de se amarrar. - Emmett gritou enquanto eu encostava a porta.

- Emmett, parece até que você não vai se casar nunca. - Ouvi Rose falar assim que eu fechei a porta.

Aproveitei pra trancar.

Primeiro porque eu estava necessitada de Edward. Segundo porque se alguém ousasse aparecer aqui, eu ia ter um ataque de raiva.

- E eu não vou.

- NEM COMIGO?

- Rose, estamos namorando. Não é o suficiente pra você não?

- Emmett! Você é um cachorro! Se você falar mais alguma coisa eu te ponho pra dormir no telhado!

- Rose! Credo! Só porque eu disse que não vou casar? Você não pode me obri-

- PORRA EMMETT! CALA A BOCA! Você vai mesmo dormir no telhado!

- ROSE! QUE ISSO? Macaca louca solta é? Não, volta aqui! Temos que discutir! Entenda! Eu não quero cas- QUE ISSO ROSE? NÃO ATACA ISSO NA MINHA CARA! DÓI!

- Vai dormir com os cocos de pombos, seu cachorro!

- Rose? Que eu fiz? - Emmett estava com voz de choro.

- VOCÊ NÃO FEZ!

- Que eu tenho que fazer então?

- SUMIR! Antes que eu te faça voar pro telhado com um soco. QUER VER?

- Rose! Eu não vou dormir no telhado!

- Então vai arranjar a cama de alguém! - A porta bateu.

Tenso.

A porta abriu de novo.

- E se você for pra cama de outra mulher eu te castro!

Ui!

Doeu só de imaginar...

Se bem que eu não tenho o que castrar, mas enfim...

- Prontinho. - Edward saiu do banheiro com uma toalha no quadril e os cabelos molhados, bagunçados pela cabeça.

Ainda que eu tivesse certeza que ele estava com uma cueca por baixo da toalha, minha vontade era chegar lá e puxar.

Foda-se. Meus hormônios gritam pelo corpo dele.

Vou conseguir seduzi-lo. Quer apostar?

- Lindo. - Murmurei me aproximando dele e colocando as mãos sobre o peitoril exposto dele.

LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

Ok, tenho que parar com isso.

- Linda. - Edward deu um beijinho na minha testa.

Eu queria tomar um banho...

Mas Edward tava tão pertinho de mim, que eu acabei tendo outra idéia.

Alcancei a boca dele com a minha e deixei minhas mãos deslizarem pela barriga úmida dele.

Delícia!

Edward me beijou de volta carinhosamente, enlaçando os braços na minha cintura. Passou sua língua delicadamente pelo meu lábio, pedindo uma passagem que foi concedida imediatamente e nós começamos minha briga preferida.

As mãos dele se mexeram pra debaixo da minha blusa e nosso beijo foi ficando mais acelerado.

Deixei minha mão esquerda deslizar até o quadril de Edward e eu segurei a toalha, a puxando pra longe lentamente, sem deixar que em nenhum segundo nossas bocas se separassem.

Abri um olho, só pra espiar a cueca vermelha de Edward.

Ai meu Deus.

Amo quando Edward coloca peças vermelhas.

Principalmente quando é o tipo de peça que só EU vou ter o privilégio de ver.

Edward atingiu meu estado de espírito em um instante e segurou minhas pernas, me puxando pra as entrelaçar na cintura dele. Me levou até a cama e me jogou no colchão, se deitando em cima de mim.

Consegui.

Nossas bocas não se separavam nem em busca de ar.

Então, pra minha surpresa, Edward se afastou bruscamente de mim. Nossas bocas fizeram um barulho estranho com o afastamento imediato.

- Edward? - Perguntei, começando a ficar assustada. - O que... O que foi?

- Bella.. Isso não é estranho?

- O que?

- Você sabe.

- Não sei não. - Respondi rapidamente.

- Nós dois... _Fazendo_... _Sexo_. - Ele fez uma cara esquisita.

- Edward! Você fala como se fosse um virgem! - Me surpreendi com minha própria cara-de-pau em dizer aquilo. - Nós _fazemos sexo _a mais de dois meses.

- Não, não me refiro a _fazer sexo_... - Ele revirou os olhos. - To falando com nosso filho... Aí... Tão perto...

Ah.

É isso.

- Edward, nós fizemos isso durante TANTO TEMPO. Quer que eu conte todas as vezes que fizemos sexo a quase dois meses atrás, quando espermatozóide fecundou o óvulo?

- Não é esquisito?

- Não..

- Certeza?

AH MEU DEUS!

Edward não quer mais fazer sexo comigo.

Eu sou carne podre.

Ninguém mais me quer agora que eu tenho um ser no meu útero!

- Edward, você não me deseja mais? - Perguntei na lata, completamente em choque.

- HÃ? - Edward pareceu confuso, depois ele entendeu e bufou. - Não foi isso que eu disse Bella!

- Mas é isso que você quer dizer não é? - Falei quase como uma acusação e tentei me levantar, sair dali, mas os braços de Edward não se mexeram. Continuavam me prendendo no colchão.

- Bella!

-...

- BELLA..

-...

- Quer que eu te fale o quanto eu te desejo?

-...

- Bella... - Edward bufou. Ficou quieto até que eu o olhasse. - Eu te amo. Eu te quero pra sempre. Eu te pedi em casamento. Eu _realmente _te quero pra sempre. Nunca vou deixar de te desejar...

- Mentira. Agora que eu to grávida você nem liga mais pra mim.

- Bella! Para de ser boba. - Edward aproximou o rosto do meu pescoço e começou a morder a pele dalí. E eu me odiei por arrepiar instantaneamente. Droga de hormônios! - Bella, _eu te desejo_. Todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos. A cada segundo eu _quero você _contra mim. Quero cada parte desse _seu corpo contra o meu_. Quero sua boca na minha. - Edward mordeu minha boca e eu tive que abrir um mini sorriso. Tava ficando bom... - Quero te ouvir gemer com meu toque, quero te ter, quero deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, quero sentir você deslizar suas mãos em mim, e me fazer ir pro céu com você como a gente faz... _a dois meses_. - Ele murmurou, enfatizando a última parte com um sorriso malicioso. - Queria que entendesse o quanto _eu te desejo_.

Ok, o que se diz depois de uma insinuação quente dessas?

Agarra, morde, beija, joga no colchão ou arranca a cueca dele de vez?

Deuses...

Taradísse dominando aqui...

- Agora.. - Edward continuou. - Se eu fiz uma simples pergunta, não significa que tudo isso foi jogado fora mocinha... E só por você ter sido uma menina muito malvada... - Edward começou, se afastando de mim pra tirar meus sapatos. - Eu vou te castigar..

Castigar?

Ai meu Deus!

Edward tirou meus sapatos e fez uma mini-massagem ali.

Oh vida boa...

- Castigar? - Perguntei sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- É. - Ele sorriu. - Você vai ter que aguentar esse _meu desejo_... - Edward deslizou as mãos pelas minhas pernas, se mexendo pra cima de mim. As mãos ergueram minha blusa, a tirando de mim com facilidade. Ele mordeu meus lábios sensualmente antes de se abaixar. - **A noite toda... **- Edward murmurou mordendo cada pedaço de pele da minha barriga.

Ah, jura?

Por mim tudo bem.

Tudo ÓTIMO!

Tudo... M-muito... Ót-timo..

...

Era cedo. Muito cedo.

A luz entrava pela janela e batia no meu corpo. Edward e eu estávamos abraçados, um de frente pro outro. Nossas pernas entrelaçadas como de costume e o rosto dele enterrado no meu pescoço. Nossos corpos ainda pareciam suados, porque estavam realmente muito colados. As mãos de Edward descansavam possessivamente na minha cintura, me apertando no corpo dele, ainda que ele estivesse dormindo.

Quer que eu defina a _melhor _noite da minha vida? A mais gritante e prazerosa? _Em cinco palavras?_

Edward. Cama. Muitas. Vezes. Ontem.

Quer que eu defina o dia mais romântico da minha vida? _Em quatro palavras?_

Edward. Eu. Aliança. Ontem.

Quer que eu defina o amor? _Em três palavras?_

Edward. Eu. Infinitamente.

Quer que eu defina a melhor pessoa do mundo? _Em duas palavras?_

Edward. Sempre.

É só o que eu tenho a dizer.

Abri os olhos.

Eu adorava acordar antes dele e poder vê-lo dormindo calmamente. A respiração calma compassada, expremendo a minha por estarmos muito juntos. Eu poderia acordá-lo agora mesmo, enchendo o de beijos.

Mas eu comecei a sentir um sono gostoso e acabei dormindo de novo.

_"Edward e eu estávamos naquela campina que ele tinha me mostrado ontem._

_Abraçados e sentindo a brisa bater no nosso rosto._

_Então um menino chegou correndo, vestido com um macacão jeans._

_Ele era pequenino e andava com dificuldade, tropeçando nos próprios pés._

_O cabelo era escorrido de liso e loiro escuro, cortado na altura da sobrancelha, fazendo o cabelo cair livremente pela testa. Combinava perfeitamente com os olhos verdes._

_"MAMÃE" - Ele gritou correndo na minha direção - "PAPAI!"_

_"Diga filho!" - Edward sorriu, pegando o menino no colo e apoiando ele na perna direita, ao meu lado._

_F-Filho?_

_"Óia exe bixinhu qui eu axei!" - Ele falou empolgado, mostrando uma borboleta verde na mão._

_"Voxê não axou xozinho!" - Uma meninha gritou com cara de emburrada, correndo atrás deles._

_Ela se sentou ao lado do menininho._

_Ela estava de rosa e tinha os olhos chocolate como os meus. Os cabelos eram lisos, mas as pontas tomavam um cacho longo lindo._

_"Calma filha." - Edward sorriu. - "Os dois acharam, está bem?"_

_Filho **E **filha?_

_O menino fez uma careta emburrada, mas logo ele sorriu pra mão de novo._

_"Que bixu é exe mamãe?" - Ele perguntou olhando pra mim._

_"É uma borboleta filho." - Murmurei e a menina me olhou, curiosa._

_"Eu quelia xer uma boboleta!" - Ela disse, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando dentinhos pequenos._

_"Você é. Minha borboleta!" - Falei pegando ela no colo e a ench__endo de cosquinhas. Ela riu alto. O som me lembrava a risada de Edward e eu acabei rindo com ela._

_"E eu mamãe? Eu xou o quê?" - O menininho perguntou com um biquinho de choro. Meu biquinho._

_Tão lindinho._

_"Você é meu príncipe!" - Falei e ele sorriu. Sorria feito Edward. Lindo._

_"Fala filhão, só falta..." - Edward instigou._

_"Uma plincesa!" - O menininho gritou se jogando nos braços de Edward e eu ri alto._

_Era perfeito._

_Edward, eu.. E..._

_Nossos... Filhos..."_

- Bom dia meu amor! - Ouvi Edward murmurar no meu ouvido e eu abri os olhos.

Ah, que sonho bonito!

Lindo, lindo!

Perfeito.

- Você está chorando? - Ele ficou alarmado e limpou as lágrimas que resolveram escapar pelos meu olhos.

- Edward...

- Fala Bella! Que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Quero ter dois filhos com você! - Murmurei sorrindo;

* * *

_Boa noite queridas._

_Como vão?_

_Devo dizer que o número das reviews diminuiu. :(_

_Mas ainda amo vocês, tá? kkkk_

_**Lexi,-** Os dois brotam assim, do nada. kkkkk A Tanya ta no hospício, se ela der sinal de vida, eu aviso. kkkk Precisa ser um cara gostoso? Meus planos envolvem um cara. Mas não necessariamente gostoso. Sei lá, não consigo imaginar a Bella vendo alguém que não seja o Edward como 'gostoso'. kkkkk Mas também não é algo que realmente vá fazer Edward e Bella brigarem. Ciuminho só pra adoçar a relação. kkkk_

_**Glaucia S,- **Três? Sério? Mesmo? kkkk Quem sabe mais pra frente, um outro filho. ;B_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Hormônios super fizeram efeito nesse capítulo. kkkk Hm, acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia do que espera a ultrassonografia. :B_

_**Rh,-** É, eles vão ter que se esconder. kkkkkk. Mas, acho que já deu pra perceber o que vai ser essa ultrassonografia. Ainda mais com um sonho desse._

_**Twibelo, -** Ri muito! Calma! Emmett é bobo mesmo. kkkkk :B É. Tava bem fácil que ia ser isso mesmo._

_E então?_

_Gostaram do cap?_

_Eu achei tão fofo essa última parte. *-*_

_Sério. _

_Imagina só, que lindo. *-*_

_Acho que vocês já têm idéia do que nos espera na ultrassonografia do próximo cap né?_

_Enfim, segue o cap de hoje. Não esqueçam das reviews. _

_Vejo vocês logo amanhã \o_

_Beijos :*_


	70. Balinhas de goma

_"- Quero ter dois filhos com você! - Murmurei sorrindo; "_

* * *

- Isso é sério? - Edward perguntou, um brilho surgindo nos olhos verdes me fez rir.

- Seríssimo. - Murmurei mordendo o lábio.

- Então teremos dois! - Ele sorriu, apertando minha cintura e se mexendo pra cima de mim, deixando nossos corpos perfeitamente colados.

Se eu não tivesse certeza de que são _dois_ filhos, eu aproveitaria o momento pra providenciar o segundo.

Se bem que eu posso providenciar mais um se ele continuar me olhando com essa cara sedutora.

O que?

O rosto de Edward grita _sexo_!

Até o cabelo dele é uma insinuação sexual pra mim...

Ai meu Deus. Preciso de água.

- Vamos ter dois.- Murmurei convicta, tentando deixar de lado esse lado tarado que estava doido pra dominar minha mente.

- Como você sabe? - Edward perguntou estreitando os olhos pra mim.

- Probabilidades. - Dei de ombros.

NÃO FAÇA CARAS SEXIES EDWARD!

- Por quê? Tem algum caso de gêmeos na sua família? - Edward perguntou.

- Não que eu saiba...

- Então como...

- Probabilidades, Edward.- Dei de ombros e ele desistiu de me entender.

- O que você prefere? - Ele parecia curioso.

- O que você prefere? - Perguntei de volta.

- Ah, já que você tem tanta certeza de dois bebês de uma vez só, - Edward infatizou com um sorriso de canto.

Bella tarada: Agarra ele logo e faz um terceiro filho menina! Aproveita que já ta fácil...

Merda..

Controle.. Controle..

- Hm? - Tentei ficar normal.

O que?

Se você tivesse um Edward, entenderia porque essa coisa louca dos meus hormônios amarem loucamente esse rosto e esse... corpo... lindo...

Mas ele é só meu. MEU!

Oh meu Deus!

Preciso de um bombeiro!

_AH! MEU! DEUS!_

Imagina Edward de bombeiro.

UI. SOCORRO! BATEU UM CALOR AQUI!

MEU DEUS!

Sério, de repente ficou MUITO quente.

- Bella? - Edward me chamou, curioso. - Em que planeta você está?

NO PLANETA: VAMOS DEIXAR EDWARD CULLEN DE CUEQUINHA VERMELHA!

ME SALVA EDWARD!

Ou me afoga nas chamas do fogo do prazer...

Sentiu isso? Parece aquelas frases de poesias eróticas.

Não que eu já tenho lido poesias eróticas, mas enfim...

Credo!

Preciso parar com isso...

- To aqui... - Disfarcei minha voz um num pigarro.

- No que você estava pensando? - Edward perguntou divertido. - Você ta vermelha...

Ah meu Deus!

Maldita corrente sanguínea...

- Onde estávamos mesmo? - Desviei o assunto.

- E se não forem dois Bella? - Edward perguntou.

- São dois.

- Mas e se não forem?

- Mas são.

- E se for duas meninas?

- Não é.

- E dois meninos?

- Não é. - Falei e Edward revirou os olhos.

- O que você prefere? - Perguntei.

- Acho que já que são dois, segundo a sua intuição feminina... - Edward continuou. - Seria legal um casalzinho. Tipo um menino e uma menina...

- Imagina que lindo Edward! - Falei com um sorriso idiota e ele riu.

- Eu imagino.

- Não! Mas imagina mesmo! - Falei com um sorriso.

Se pudesse, passava as imagens do meu sonho pra Edward.

- Bella, eu to imaginando.

- Não! Mas imagina do jeito que eu to imaginando. - Sorri e Edward fez uma cara absurda.

- Bella! Você nem sabe se o que eu to imaginando é igual ao que você ta imaginando.

Verdade...

Ok, ok...

- Ah Edward! Mas eles são _tão_ lindos. - Murmurei morrendo de orgulho.

Imagina se sai igualzinho eu sonhei?

Vai dar pra acreditar que saiu de MIM?

Ah claro. Com um pai como Edward...

É lindo!

- Bella, você sonhou com nossos filhos? - Edward perguntou.

Menino esperto. Logo na boca da botija.

Preciso parar de procurar expressões velhas também...

- Sonhei! - Eu quase gritei. - Edward eles vão ser tão lindos! O menino tem a cor dos seus olhos e dos seus cabelos. Ele é lindinho! A menininha tem a cor dos meus olhos e o cabelo liso, mas tem um cacho super lindinho na ponta do cabelo sabe? Os dois são bem branquinhos e tem as carinhas de bebês mais lindinhos do mundo! Dai ele tava de macacão jeans e ela de vestididinho rosa e-

- Calma Bella! - Edward riu, mas eu sabia que ele estava tão empolgado quanto eu. Ele pareceu lutar pra esconder um sorriso no rosto, mas quando não conseguiu, acabou rindo. - Conta...

- Dai eles sentavam na sua perna e a gente tava naquela campina que você me mostrou ontem. E ele te chamava de pai! - Murmurei sentindo meus olhos encherem.

- Jura? - Edward perguntou.

- Sério. E ele tava com uma borboleta verde na mão e-

Parecia aquelas balinhas de goma verde sabe?

Aquelas que tem açúcar em volta e são meio moles...

Hm... Balinhas de goma.

- Bella? Que foi?

- Quero balinha de goma. - Falei sentindo minha boca se encher de saliva só de imaginar uma bala de goma. - Verde.

- Sério? - Edward perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça. - Verde...

Ele caiu numa gargalhada louca.

Edward rolou pro outro lado da cama, se jogando no travesseiro e eu gemi em contradição.

Poxa, eu tava gostando...

- Volta aqui. - Gemi rolando pra cima dele.

Gosto de ficar juntinha dele...

- Bella, você anda bem manhosa hein? - Edward riu, deslizando uma mão despreocupadamente pelas minhas costas.

- Necessitada de carinho... - Corrigi, mordendo a barriga dele. Edward riu.

Porque eu mordi?

Porque eu quis...

- Está me provocando Sra Cullen? - Edward perguntou enquanto eu corria o pescoço dele com beijos e mordidas.

Estou.

Ainda quero providenciar o terceiro filho.

Sra Cullen soa mais... possessivo.

Eu gosto.

- E se estiver?

- Reconheça a volta dos seus atos...

- Ah jura?

- Ahan..

Terminei de morder o pescoço de Edward e comecei a morder o ombro, os braços...

- Ok, você está _mesmo_ me provocando. - Edward concluiu.

- E esperando a volta dos meus at- Não terminei de falar porque Edward me jogou nos lençóis e eu não achei mais motivos pra abrir a boca.

...

- Já disse que te amo hoje? - Perguntei normalizando minha respiração.

Eu adoro isso.

Edward e eu, completamente espremidos, respirando com dificuldade, suados, colados...

Oh delícia.

- Não. - Edward murmurou, ofegante.

O sorriso torto estampado no rosto. Lindo.

Pelo menos meu filho vai parecer com ele.

- Te amo.

- Te amo. - Edward murmurou de volta, dando um beijinho na minha testa.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos assim, deitados e enroscados. Então Edward abriu os olhos, parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Quer apostar?

- O quê?

- Emmett e Alice vão ter que pagar uma aposta.

- Um menino...

- E uma menina. - Edward completou.

- Você vai me levar pra fazer o exame? - Perguntei abrindo um sorriso enorme. - Imagina só se dá pra ouvir os dois batimentos, Edward! Vai ser mágico!

Edward riu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Vamos... Vai ser mágico. Muito mágico.

* * *

_Sei que vocês estão pensando: 'Beleza, cadê o exame?'_

_Sorry, o cap ficou light. Tenho duas produções de texto, dois trabalhos de química e ainda estudar pra prova de biologia amanhã. :B_

_Ou seja, estou ferrada. :D_

_AMEI AS REVIEWS! Li todas! _

_Viu?_

_Dobrou o número. *-*_

_Amo vocês, sabia? _

_Então, não vou responder uma por uma, senão não termino de postar hoje. x.x_

_Nem verifiquei palavras erradas, escrita, gramática, NADA. Sorry. q _

_Agradeço loucamente a : __**Guerreira Solitária12, Allie, Carla Hale, Glaucia S, Linii ih, Finhaa Masen, Nathy, Lexi, ferpbiagi **(aah, quarta e domingo. amanhã tem outro :B) e **Vic P.**_

_Amo vocês viu? Muito mesmo!_

_Mais do que vocês imaginam *-*_

_Beijos, até amanhã \o_


	71. Ultrassom!

_"Edward riu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha._

_- Vamos... Vai ser mágico. Muito mágico."_

* * *

- Mas aonde vocês vão mesmo? - Esme perguntou, confusa.

Ok, nossa desculpa tava começando a ficar confusa.

- No centro... - Edward começou de novo, parando no meio da frase porque o resto ele provavelmente não lembrava do que a gente tinha falado antes.

Nem eu.

- Comprar balinhas de goma... - Falei.

- Verdes... - Edward completou.

- Não to entendendo... E o legumes?

- Que legumes? - Edward e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Edward! Você acabou de dizer que ia comprar legumes pra Bella comer, seu verme! - Esme gritou irritada.

Ah sim.

A outra desculpa.

- Nós vamos no centro... - Edward começou, já tentando enrolar uma mentira na outra. - Comprar balinhas de goma-

- Verdes. - Cortei, só pra enfatizar.

- ... É. Balinhas de goma verdes _e _os legumes... - Edward sorriu no final.

- E porque a Bella não fica aqui? - Esme sugeriu com um sorriso.

- Porque ela quer escolher... - Edward soltou um pigarro, provavelmente pensando na próxima lorota. - O formato.

- O formato do que? - Esme perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em confusão.

- Da goma. - Concordei. Melhor acrescentar alguma frase doida, típica de grávidas problemáticas. - Tem que ser uma com formato de minhoquinha, sabe? Eu acho tão bonitinho. Elas parecem tem um sabor mais doce concentrado na parte que-

- Ok, ok... - Esme interrompeu. - Vão com cuidado. E voltem antes do almoço!

Sério. Eu acho bonitinho mesmo.

Elas parecem mais apetitosas.

É tão lindinho!

- Tchau mãe. - Edward murmurou abrindo a porta da sala pra mim.

- Tchau!

- Onde vocês vão? - Emmett perguntou surgindo no sofá e eu pulei de susto.

- Que você tá fazendo aí? - Edward tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Rose é ingrata. Me expulsou do quarto porque eu sou uma pessoa em sã consciência... - Ele fez um biquinho. - Onde vocês vão?

- Comprar bala de goma. - Esme respondeu.

- Compra em forma de urso pra mim? - Emmett pediu com cara de idiota.

EU SOU A GRÁVIDA AQUI!

- Não. - Dei a língua pra ele, puxando Edward pra fora de casa.

Isso, agora nós vamos pro hospital;

Mal consigo conter minha ansiedade.

...

- Certo. Nós podemos fazer esse exame daqui meia hora. É o único horário disponível... - A atendente falou. - E antes vocês passam pela primeira consulta, tudo bem pra vocês?

- Pode ser... - Concordei.

- Temos o Doutor Camilo e Doutora Giulia disponíveis pra atendimento... - Ela falou nos olhando.

Sei lá.

Nunca passei numa consulta com nenhum dos dois...

- Bella... - Edward me chamou baixinho, estreitando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, pensativo. - Oito semanas né?

- Ahan.

- Ultrassom transvaginal... - Ele murmurou baixinho, pra ele mesmo. Então levantou o rosto e olhou pra moça. - Doutora Giulia.

Isso é... Porque... Ela... é mulher?

Ah, fala sério...

- Certo. - A moça concordou, digitando alguma coisa no computador.

- Edward! - Bati no braço dele.

- O que? - Ele perguntou, abismado.

- Porque uma mulher?

- Pra você se sentir mais confortável.

Pra eu me sentir mais confortável?

Eu?

EU?

- Você não sabe se eu vou me sent-

- Você vai se sentir melhor com ela... - Ele interrompeu, pegando os papéis da mão da mulher.

- Edward!

- Ok.. - Edward revirou os olhos, frazindo o nariz. - Não quero que passe num médico homem, feliz?

- Porque? - Perguntei abrindo um sorriso.

Ciumento!

- Porque não.

- Edward, você não acha que um méd-

- Ok! - Ele respirou fundo, começando a se estressar enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. - Você é só minha Bella. Não gosto da idéia de outro homem te... vendo.

- Mas é só uma consulta!

- Mas com a mulher é só uma consulta também.

- Certo... Se você prefere. - Dei de ombros, gargalhando internamente.

Tão Edward!

...

Foram alguns minutos de perguntas depois que ela me examinou.

Doutora Giulia era muito simpática. Realmente um doce!

Eu choraria se ela fosse um pouco mais fofa! Sério.

Ela um chuchu!

Ela nos respondeu todas as perguntas calmamente, dizendo o que Edward deveria fazer e o que era realmente importante pra que a saúde do bebê...

Devo enfatizar o quanto ela e Edward riram da minha cara quando ela disse que era bom que eu evitasse muito doce, pra não engordar demais e eu fechei a cara numa careta raivosa.

Ah, qual é?

E se meu filho nascer com cara de doce de mamão?

Se bem que eu odeio mamão.

E se eu não odiava, agora eu odeio!

Ela nos levou até uma sala diferente e lá nós começamos o ultrassom.

Isso foi... Estranho.

Ok, eu sou médica.

Eu entendi tudo que ela falou com aquela parte do 'Este é o transdutor. Perceba que ele tem o formato de um pênis e está encapado com uma camisinha. Na ponta desta camisinha tem uma espécie de gelzinho lubrificante que vai ajudar na hora de inserir... blábláblá...'

E eu sei que em um ultrassom transvaginal isso tem que ser introduzido... Em mim.

E eu também sei que muita gente diz que é confortável...

E também sei que já disse isso pra algum paciente meu, antes de fazer algum exame desconfortável, que era desconfortável e eu disse que era confortável...

Mas porra!

É desconfortável.

Pelo menos pra mim.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de que tinha uma _mulher_ colocando algo parecido com um _pênis_ em mim...

Sei lá...

Pênis é uma palavra feia.

Não vou pensar mais nisso.

- Tudo bem Isabella? - Ela perguntou, me olhando receosa.

- Tudo. - Respondi, segurando uma careta e Edward segurou um riso;

Ria mesmo!

Se fosse ele aqui, com certeza ele não gostaria que fosse um homem fazendo isso.

Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, porque é Edward é um homem. E ele não vai ficar _grávido_.

E também ele nunca vai ter um transdutor no útero. Porque Edward não tem _útero_.

Que merda.

Enfim, Edward não gostaria de fazer um exame com um homem.

Se bem que eu não me sentiria bem se um homem fizesse isso também.

Sei lá, to começando a pensar que eu devia ter deixado essa história de ultrassom pra depois...

- Estamos quase lá... - Ela murmurou e eu voltei minha atenção pra tela que Edward olhava curiosamente.

Certo.

Estamos quase lá.

Olha... meu útero.

Beleza, já não é tão desconfortável assim.

Era só a idéia de ter algo branco, longo e fino em mim.

- Hm, aqui! - Ela sorriu, triunfante. - Esse aqui é um saco gestacional. - Ela mexeu o aparelho um pouco e pareceu focalizar. Tinha um mini-pequeninamente minúsculo embriãozinho ali. A imagem aproximada revelava uma silhueta linda! Era fofo. Tão lindinho. - Este é o embrião. Visivelmente ele tem entre sete e oito semanas. Tem... Uns dezoito milímetros... - Ela murmurou depois de medir o embrião na tela. - Quando você completa dois meses mesmo?

DEZOITO MILÍMETROS!

Que lindo...

- Final de semana. - Murmurei emocionada. - Olha isso Edward!

- Que lindinho. - Ele murmurou.

Então algo me ocorreu.

UM?

SÓ UM SACO GESTACIONAL?

Mas... Cadê o outro?

- Acho que é possível ouvir as batidas do coração dele. - Doutora Giulia falou, mexendo no aparelho pra poder ouvir o coração.

O som era meio oco, mas conforme ela foi mexendo, foi ficando mais audível.

Então eu ouvi um 'tum-tum' forte.

Forte mesmo!

E rápido.

Muito rápido.

- Olha Bella! - Edward murmurou com os olhos brilhantes. - Nosso filho tem um coração forte!

Tudo bem.

Talvez eu tenha só me enganado.

Um filho é bom.

- Não... - Doutora Giulia pareceu confusa. - Não parece.

- Não parece o quê? - Perguntei limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

Como assim não parece?

QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO MULHER?

- Não parece só um coração. - Ela murmurou mexendo um pouco no aparelho e então ela localizou outra parte redonda na outra parede do útero. - Veja! Outro saco gestacional. - Ela parou, se virando pra olhar Edward e eu, que a fitávamos, esperando loucamente pela notícia que eu esperávamos ouvir. - Parabéns papais! São gêmeos!

Minha boca se abriu num O tão grande quanto a de Edward.

GÊMEOS!

GÊMEOS! GÊMEOS! GÊMEOS! GÊMEOS!

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Por mais que eu soubesse que eram gêmeos, ver a Doutora congelar duas imagens de dois embriões diferentes que estavam no meu útero, era completamente... Real!

Era tão verdade.

Dois.

Dois filhos.

Abri um sorriso imenso pra Edward, que me olhava em choque.

Provavelmente pensando que eu sou a Mãe Diná da parada...

- Você conseguiu! - Ele murmurou pra mim, em choque.

Consegui?

- O que? - Perguntei, piscando freneticamente pra ver o rosto de Edward.

- Me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo! - Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelo meu rosto e secando minhas lágrimas.

Edward parecia tão radiante.

O sorriso estampado era enorme e cobria o rosto todo, chegando aos olhos e mostrando um brilho lindo que me fazia sorrir mais ainda.

- Te amo. - Murmurei sem som e Edward apertou a minha mão, murmurando de volta o que eu tinha acabado de dizer pra ele.

- São gêmeos bivitelinos. Gêmeos formados a partir de dois óvulos, fecundados por um espermatozóides cada um. São duas placentas diferentes. - Doutora Giulia chamou a atenção de novo. - Percebam que a batida que vocês ouviram antes é misturada. Se vocês prestaram bem a atenção, é uma batida intercalada com a do outro.

Ela aumentou o volume de novo e eu fechei os olhos pra ouvir direito.

Tum-tum - Tum-tum.

É. Estavam mesmo intercaladas.

Olhando assim, dava pra perceber que as batidas não eram tão rápidas assim. Eram calmas, mas fortes.

E juntas faziam um martelar frenético.

- Ah meu Deus! Isso é tão lindo! - Murmurei entre lágrimas e Edward riu, passando o polegar pelas costas da minha mão.

- Isso é mais que lindo! - Ele murmurou contente. - Bella! Temos dois filhos!

- Parabéns papais. - Doutora Giulia sorriu.

Eu estou feliz.

TÃO FELIZ!

Tão loucamente emanando felicidade.

Oh meu Deus! Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

...

- Cuidado. - Edward murmurou enquanto eu andava pela calçada.

- Cuidado com o que Edward? - Perguntei, alerta.

O QUE?

RATO?

- Ande devagar. Não corra...

- Mas eu não corri.

- Mas ia correr.

- Não ia.

- Você ouviu a médica né? Deixe que eu tomo as rédeas da situação. Boa alimentação, cuidados...

Hmpf!

- Edward... - Murmurei antes de entrar no carro. - Quero mesmo balinhas de goma.

Ele riu alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás numa gargalhada. Fechou a porta pra mim e quando entrou no carro de novo, me olhou com um sorriso travesso.

- Vamos.

...

- Eu já volto.

- Onde você vai? - Perguntei quando Edward tirou o cinto depois de estacionar numa rua completamente estranha pra mim.

- Vou buscar as suas balinhas de goma.

- Eu vou junto. - Já fui tirando o cinto, mas Edward segurou minha mão.

- Tenho algo pra te trazer. Eu já volto. - Ele murmurou roubando um selinho demorado de mim antes de sair do carro.

- EM FORMATO DE MINHOCA! - Gritei e ele riu. - VERDES!

Fiquei batucando despreocupadamente os dedos na ponta dos joelhos de acordo com a batida da música que tocava no rádio.

Cinco minutos depois, Edward voltou com duas sacolinhas na mão.

- Aqui. Suas balinhas. - Ele me entregou a sacolinha e eu abri com pressa.

Quase chorei de emoção em ver a balinha na minha frente e enfiei logo duas na boca.

Delícia.

- Isso é bom. - Sorri. Edward parecia fascinado.

- Toma. - Ele me entregou a outra sacola.

- O que é isso Edward?

- Abra...

* * *

_Tudo bem, eu sei que é maldade parar de escrever aqui..._

_Mas eu sei que vocês são espertas e vão entender o que é.._

_Ou não._

_Ah, viram que horas eu cheguei aqui?_

_CINCO HORAS DA TARDE._

_Fiz uma dancinha da felicidade._

_Gente, to sem tempo de novo, acreditam? x.x'_

_Essa semana tá foda!_

_Enfim. Segue o cap de hoje._

_**Linii ih,- **Sério? Muito tempo sem ver borboletas? i.i Que triste! Sempre vejo uma no quintal de casa. kkkkkk Viu? O exame veio hoje. kkk Oh, obrigada. Ri horrores com a parte de 'cara de criança' quando lê a fic. Ah Lini, só você. kkkkk_

_**Ferpbiagi,- **Kkkkkkkkk. Ah, sim. Eu terminei as produções ontem uma hora da manhã. Depois desisti de estudar pra prova. Por sorte deu tempo de ler o que ia cair na prova hoje cedo. :B kkkkk Ah, entendeu o cronograma? :B Acho que eu vou ter que mudar, acredita? x.x_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **É, Bella taradona no último cap. São os hormônios, os hormônios. kkkk Isso mesmo Finha! Seja confiante! Eu também acredito que nosso Edward está a caminho. kkkk Nossa, professores me irritam! É fogo. kkkkk_

_**Twibelo,-** Kkkkkk. Verdade. Nunca mais teve lemons... É que o tempo diminuiu. As chances de fazer um cap mais quente estão reduzidas pelo tempo. Preciso de um acréscimo pra escrever algo mais... detalhado. kkkkk_

_**Lexi, -** Imagina só! Quatro filhos! ÕO' OMG! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Ah, eu amo loucamente as reviews! Você tá muito fiél por aqui! Fico tão feliz! *-* É bom saber que você gosta da fic! Super estimula :B_

_**Guerreira Solitária,- **AAhh! kkkk Nada de muito diferente. Balinhas de goma porque tem uma menina na rua que todas as vezes que eu a vejo, ela tá comendo alguma coisa. Semana passada foram as balinhas do Emmett. Ontem foi essa balinha de goma que a Bella comentou. Kkkkkkk _

_Meninas, gostaram do cap?_

_Eu pessoalmente, achei super fofo!_

_Hm, sei que têm algumas leitoras que acompanham minha outra fic, _'With or without you'_. Então estou aqui, aproveitando pra avisar, que hoje eu infelizmente, _não vou postar _o terceiro cap. X.X' - não me matem :(_

_Primeiro porque esse foi realmente o único tempo que eu achei pra postar _esse_ cap _dessa_ fic._

_Em menos de cinco segundos minha vida volta na correria._

_As reviews eu respondi correndo e por sorte eu tinha deixado esse cap pronto ontem a noite._

_Hm... O terceiro cap da outra__ fic já está pronto... Desde domingo. Mas eu ainda tenho que verificar muitas coisas que eu acho que deixei em aberto lá, então ainda tenho que corrigir. Se der eu posto na sexta... Ou amanhã mesmo._

_Desculpem. :B_

_Acho que vou ter que regularizar meu horário pelo fanfiction. =/_

_Mas se der eu continuo no mesmo ritimo. :B_

_Vejo vocês amanhã e deixem reviews nas fics. \o_

_Beijos, amo vocês. :*_


	72. Presentinhos!

_"- O que é isso Edward?_

_- Abra..."_

* * *

- Espera. - Coloquei mais duas balinhas de goma na boca antes de tirar dois pacotinhos da sacola. - O que é?

- Abre Bella! - Edward revirou os olhos.

Cara, o ruim dessas balinhas de goma é que elas grudam no dente.

É chato isso!

Abri um dos pacotinhos e sorri ao ver o que era. Já podia sentir a droga dos olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Esse é pro nosso segundo filho. - Edward sorriu, apontando pros sapatinhos lindinhos dentro do pacote e eu passei as costas da mão pelas bochechas, tentando enxergar através das lágrimas.

Tão lindinhos.

Igualzinho ao outro, mas azul.

- Acho justo que tenha um desse pro menino... - Edward continuou, empolgado. - Bella, você gostou? Acha que tem problemas por ter comprado o amarelo primeiro? Eles não vão brigar não?

- Edward... - Murmurei entre lágrimas, fungando pra que minha voz não saísse tão quebrada. - Isso é tão lindo!

- Você gostou! - Ele falou animado.

- Eu amei Edward! - Sorri, brincando com os sapatinhos na minha barriga. Hora de falar com meus filhotinhos. - Olha só filhinhos, papai comprou pros dois!

- Oi bebês. - Edward murmurou pra minha barriga, se aproximando dela. - Aqui é o papai, de novo. Sei que eu to provavelmente interrompendo o soninho de vocês, mas só queria dizer que agora os dois vão ter os pés quentinhos e... Hã, hm... - Edward me olhou, se ajeitando no banco do motorista. - Abre o outro Bella!

- Outro o quê? - Perguntei com a boca cheia, de quatro balinhas de goma.

Delícia..

- O outro presente. - Edward riu.

Ah sim.

- Ah, adoro presentes! - Murmurei pegando o outro pacote na sacola.

Coloquei mais duas balinhas de goma na boca antes de abrir o pacotinho na pressa.

Essas balinhas são mesmo gostosas. Tem bastante açú-

- AH MEU DEUS! - Ofeguei, piscando pra ver direito.

Dentro do pacote tinham dois pedacinhos de tecidos.

Um branco e o outro amarelo.

Macacões.

Os dois eram de manguinha curta e tinham um desenho de um leãozinho e uma leoa pequeninos. Tão lindinhos!

Era pequenos, mas só de imaginar um bebê dentro deles, eu com certeza acharia que ia sobrar pelo menos alguns dedos de tecido.

Tão...

Nossa, não sei nem mais o que falar.

- Edward! Isso é...

- Lindo né? - Edward sorriu. - Pedi ajuda pra mulher e ela disse que por serem gêmeos eles iam ter aproximadamente esse tamanho quando crescere-

Interrompi Edward, o abraçando com força e enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

- Isso é mais que lindo! É magnífico! Maravilhoso! PERFEITO! - Murmurei encantada e Edward riu.

Ele parecia feliz.

Radiante, seria uma palavra melhor.

- Edward! Já disse que você é o melhor pai do mundo?

- Não..

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo.

- Mas você é suspeita pra falar. - Edward riu, devolvendo meus beijos pelo meu rosto e limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Não sou não. - Apontei pra minha barriga. - Eles que disseram.

Edward riu, e logo voltou a dar partida enquanto eu sorria pros presentes e pra Edward o tempo todo.

É, eu sou demais!

...

- Cadê? - Foi a primeira coisa que eu ouvi Esme falar assim que entramos em casa.

- O quê? - Edward perguntou confuso.

- Os legumes.

- Não compramos... - Edward deu de ombros

- Sabia que você tinha mentido pra mim, seu verme! - Esme atacou uma almofada em Edward com força.

- Credo mãe!

- Fiquei preocupada! Já passou do almoço Edward! Quer deixar Bella desnutrida?

- Tenho balinhas de goma. - Murmurei com a boca cheia e Carlisle riu.

- Vai ficar gordinha. - Jasper sorriu.

- O QUE? - Gritei em choque. - TA ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA JASPER? Meu Deus! Eu engordei tanto assim Edward? - Perguntei, me virando pra olhá-lo. - Não to parecendo uma vaca né? Eu to muito gorda Edward? NÃO MENTE PRA MIM! É por isso que você não me quer mais? Você tem outr-

- Bella! - Edward suspirou pesarosamente, me interrompendo. - Você não está gorda. E eu já disse que eu nunca disse que não te quero. E _por favor_, não ouse terminar essa frase idiota que você começou.

Ok, foi só...

Uma crise existencial.

Acontece.

Respirei fundo e percebi que Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice rachavam de rir da minha cara de pânico.

Hmpf! Bobos.

- Só por isso não vou falar pra vocês. - Dei uma de criança de dois anos e cruzei os braços.

- O que? - Alice escalou Jasper e saiu do sofá num pulo, se mexendo pro meu lado.

- Não vou falar. - Fiz uma careta.

- Ah Bella! - Rose fez o mesmo com Emm e veio pro meu lado. - Conta vai!

- Não.

- PORRA JASPER! - Rose gritou. - VOCÊ VEIO, JOGOU A MERDA NO VENTILADOR E AGORA EU VOU FICAR SEM SABER!

- Saber do quê? - Ele olhou pra ela confuso.

- Jazz! Seu... Bobo! - Alice jogou uma almofada na cara dele.

- O que eu fiz?

- Não vai contar o que? - Esme se mexeu pra minha frente, com um sorriso de choro.

E eu nem falei nada ainda.

- O que eu tinha pra contar.

- JASPER! - Esme gritou e o coitado pulou no sofá de medo. - VEM AQUI AGORA!

Edward começou a gargalhar com Emmett quando Jasper se levantou cabisbaixo e veio pra perto da gente. Carlisle continuou atento ao jogo que passava na TV.

Homens...

- Fala pra Bella o que você tem pra falar! - Esme disse, brava.

- Bella, você não está gorda.

- Hm, o que mais? - Esme instigou.

- Você não vai ficar gorda.

- Hm...

- Só.

- Não! - Esme discordou. - Tem mais..

Jasper bufou.

- Desculpa.

- Bom menino. - Falei desajeitando o cabelo dele e ele me deu a língua, mas depois riu.

- Agora fala. - Ele perguntou, curioso.

- Fala. To morrendo de vontade de saber. - Emmett falou, curioso.

- Saber o que? - Carlisle perguntou.

- FALA BELLA! - Rose e Allie gritaram me fazendo dar um pulo.

- Sentem-se. - Pedi e elas se sentaram.

- Reunião em família? - Ouvi Aro falar da porta da sala e eu sorri em vê-lo.

Fazia quase quatro dias que eu não o via.

Ele deixou as malas de lado e se sentou ao lado de Carlisle.

Aro tinha viajado pra visitar Caius e Marcus, que aparentemente, estavam com problemas pra voltar a Itália.

- Oi Aro! - Sorri.

- Olá. - Ele sorriu, cumprimentando todos. - Posso participar?

- Claro. - Sorri e ele se sentou. Edward se mexeu pro meu lado, me abraçando por trás.

- Vai mostrar? - Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Sim. - Concordei e ele me soltou, indo até o DVD.

- Não gritem! - Alertei as meninas. - Não briguem com a gente. E não mate ninguém.

- Ok, vocês cometeram um assassinato e gravaram? - Emmett perguntou.

- Não. - Dei a língua pra ele. Bobo.

O vídeo começou e o silêncio era absoluto na sala.

Sorri quando Edward voltava a me abraçar.

Esme, Allie, Carlisle e Rose abriram a boca num O.

Já Aro, Jasper e Emm pareciam confuso.

- Que isso? - Emmett perguntou, confuso.

- É um ultrassom seu jumento! - Rose bateu na cabeça dele.

- AH MEU DEUS! - Esme entrou em choque. - Um bebezinho!

Foi um 'oooooowwwnnnn' coletivo na sala.

- Que bonitinho. - Aro sorriu. Alice estava em choque.

Que Deus a tenha se ela não estiver mais entre nós.

- Oh meu Deus! Que lindo. - Rose tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Era tão emocionante olhar de novo meus filhinhos.

A imagem parou e então focou o outro embrião. Então os dois apareceram ao mesmo tempo.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! - Carlisle gritou em choque.

Oh, o sogrão só no palavreado.

Tudo bem, eu deixo essa passar.

- O QUE? - Todos perguntaram olhando pra Carlisle ao mesmo tempo.

Todos estavam em choque.

- SÃO GÊMEOS! - Carlisle gritou e Alice pareceu não aguentar e soltou um grito.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Ela gritou loucamente.

Aposto que não sobrou nenhuma corda vocal ali.

Também aposto que os tímpanos do Jasper foram perfurados.

Olha pra cara dele de 'Sou surdo de agora em diante'...

Coitadinho.

Emmett me olhou com uma cara travessa e eu sabia que vinha merda.

Filho da puta!

Já to vendo a merda que vai dar...

* * *

_Boa noite amadas._

_Como vão?_

_Eu vou bem._

_Gostaram do cap? *-*_

_Gente, desculpa, de novo!_

_Não vou responder as reviews senão não termino de postar o cap hoje._

_Ah, a autora desligada acabou de perceber HOJE, que passamos as trezentas reviews. AAAAAHHH!_

_Vocês são... fodasticamente... perfeitas!_

_Amo vocês sabiam? Muito mesmo!_

_Mas agradecendo a: Glaucia S, Guerreira Solitária, Allie, Lexi, Rh, Carla Hale, Finhaa Masen, TT Salvatore Potter Black e Linii ih (que precisa ver borboletas. kkk), que deixaram suas reviews, maravilhosas, pra minha pessoa. E motivaram loucamente a minha pessoa a escrever. kkkkk_

_Ah, amanhã é sexta!_

_Quem está feliz? \o \o \o \o \o \o \o \o_

_EUUU! kkkkk_

_Finalmente! *-*_

_Viram? Postei o terceiro cap da outra fic! UHUU \O_

_Até amanhã e não esqueçam das reviews. \o_

_Ah, amanhã eu apareço mais cedo! Bem cedo mesmo! _

_Até :**_


	73. Menino ou menina,

_"Filho da puta!_

_Já to vendo a merda que vai dar..."_

* * *

- Dois? - Emm perguntou, com a voz carregada de uma malicia estampada no sorriso dele.

- É...

- SAFADOS! - Emmett gritou. - EU SABIA! SABIA QUE TINHA DOIS!

- Menos Emmett! - Rose gritou irritada, dando um tabefe na nuca dele.

Rose anda meio...

Puta da vida, com Emmett.

- Ah, qual é! DOIS? - Emmett perguntou em choque.

- Se você sabe o significado de gêmeos, porque ainda pergunta se são dois? - Jasper perguntou a Emmett com uma careta e eu ri.

- AH MEU DEUS! EU VOU SER AVÓ DUPLA! - Esme gritou, tendo um ataque crônico de desespero.

- E eu vou ser mãe dupla. - Falei sorrindo e Edward riu.

Mãe de dois já.

Mãe de família.

Vou ter que parar de me agarrar com Edward na cozinha...

Ou vou ter que cruzar os dedos pra nenhum os dois aparecer na cozinha quando eu agarrar Edward...

AI MEU DEUS!

- Edward! - Chamei e ele me olhou, alerta. - Eu to velha?

- Hã? - Edward pareceu confuso.

- Eu já tenho rugas? Tenho cara de mãe de dois filhos? To tão velha assim? Você vai me amar quando eu tiver rugas e pés de galinha? Edward, você não vai me trocar por uma adolescente né?

- Bella, não vamos começar com essa discussão de novo...

- Responde Edward!

- Bella eu não vou res-

- Responde Edward! - Insisti.

- Merda. - Edward preguejou baixinho, enquanto todos morriam de rir do meu espetáculo.

O QUE?

Preciso saber, poxa!

- Você não é velha, não tem rugas, nem pés de galinha, sabe se lá o que for isso... - Edward fez uma careta. - E eu vou te amar pra sempre e nunca vou te trocar por ninguém. Entenda Bella! Você tem VINTE E TRÊS ANOS e eu continuo de amando. Você vai ter _duzentos e oitenta anos_ e pés de galinha, rugas e tudo mais que você quiser somar na situação, e eu vou te amar. Entendeu?

Respirei fundo, enquanto Aro limpava as lágrimas de risada.

Hmpf!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Murmurei deslizando o dedo entre as sobrancelhas.

- Certo... Agora mostra logo o que tem na sacola antes que eu tenha um faniquito roxo! - Alice sorriu. - Roxo púrpura, porque combina mais comigo...

O que o faniquito roxo tem a ver com a pele dela que eu não sei?

Enfim,

Soltei Edward e me mexi pra perto das meninas. Me sentei perto de Allie e Rose se mexeu junto com Esme, pra perto de mim.

Edward se sentou ao lado do pai, recebendo apertos de mão, enquanto sorria como nunca.

Depois da meninas me abraçarem e murmurarem 'Parabéns mamãe' e coisas parecidas, eu resolvi mostrar os presentes.

- O que tem na sacola? - Rose perguntou.

- Esses são os presentes que Edward me deu. - Falei abrindo um sorriso monstruoso.

- ... Mas agora nós vamos nos casar e... - Ouvi Edward comentar, em uma conversa paralela com os meninos.

- Sério? - Aro perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Ahan. Fiz o pedido ontem. - Edward sorriu, desviando o olhar pra mim e eu aproveitei pra mandar um beijo pra ele.

Lindo.

- Parabéns mais uma vez, então. - Aro sorriu. - Que vocês sejam muito felizes!

- Nós seremos. - Edward sorriu e Alice me cutucou - agressivamente, devo dizer - pra que eu mostrasse logo os presentes.

Tirei o embrulho dos sapatinhos primeiro.

- Hm, como são dois, Edward comprou um outro parzinho. - Murmurei puxando os sapatinhos e ouvi as meninas ofegarem.

- AI QUE LINDINHO! - Alice sorriu.

- Que fofo! - Rose estava chorando.

- Oh meu Deus... - Esme murmurou emocionada.

- AZUL! - Emmett gritou pulando do sofá e começando a rebolar. - AZUL! AZUL! AZUL!

- Que porra é essa? - Jasper perguntou apontando pro quadril de Emmett, que mexia de um lado pro outro.

- Emmett, para de viadagem cara. - Edward falou com uma careta. - É sério. Isso queima a reputação...

- Vocês não perceberam? - Emmett parou de rebolar e pegou os sapatinhos da minha mão. - É AZUL!

- Hm... e? - Aro perguntou, um tanto desinteressado na_ lógica óbvia _de Emmett.

- Significa que Edward conspira comigo pra que seja um menino. - Emmett gritou.

- EDWARD CULLEN! - Alice gritou, irritada.

- Ah não! Pode me tirar dessa Emmett! - Edward se defendeu. - Não tenho nada a ver com essa aposta idiota de vocês...

- Calma... - Carlisle falou pra Alice. - Quais são as chances de ser dois meninos de duas placentas diferentes? As mesmas chances de ser um menino e uma menina. Vai que dá certo...

- É bom que tenha uma menina aí viu Bella? - Alice olhou pra mim, irritada.

Porra!

Sobrou até pra mim?

O espermatozóide é de Edward, nem vem...

- _Alice vai se vestir de menino, Alice vai se vestir de menino, Alice vai se vestir de menino_... - Emmett começou a cantarolar.

- EPA! Eu não apostei me vestir de menino. - Alice falou apertando os olhos pra Emmett.

- Mas você disse que eu te vestiria do jeito que eu quisesse. - Emmett deu a língua pra ela. - Vou te vestir de menino pra mostrar que os meninos são melhores que as meninas.

- MENINOS NÃO SÃO MELHORES QUE MENINAS! - Alice gritou com raiva e Rose resolveu apoiar a revolta contra o namorado:

- Meninos são cachorros! - Rose falou pra Emmett. - CACHORROS FEITO VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA! - Rose atacou uma almofada bem no meio da cara de Emmett e eu ri alto.

- Sem Guerra dos Sexos... - Esme falou sem paciência.

- Hã, hm... - Tentei trazer a atenção de volta pra mim. - Ainda tem mais...

- Mostra Bells... - Alice tentou disfarçar o estresse.

- Esse é o outro presente que Edward deu... - Murmurei puxando os macacõezinhos e ouvi todos ofegarem, emocionados.

- Que lindinhos!

- Que fofo!

- Olha esse desenho que lindo!

- Edward, você comprou isso sozinho? - Emmett quebrou a corrente de elogios com uma pergunta idiota.

Sempre idiota.

- Cala a boca Emmett.

- Que desenho é esse? - Emmett perguntou se aproximando e tirando o macacão branco da mão de Alice. - UM LEÃO?

- Que quê tem de anormal nisso? - Jasper perguntou, entediado.

- Vocês não percebem?

- Não Emmett. Ninguém acompanha suas idéias de lunático. - Jasper revirou os olhos.

- UM LEÃO!

- Nós vimos. - Todos murmuram num uníssono.

- Edward é o leão. Bella é a leoa. - Emmett sorriu. - SAFADINHOS!

- É... Tem sentido. - Carlisle concordou.

Tem sentido mesmo...

- E essa é uma mensagem subliminar. - Emmett continuou o raciocínio. - Significa que por serem leõezinhos, eles devem procriar meninos a todos os instantes... Provando.. Que... - Ele fez uma pausa. - A MENININHA FÉRTIL É UMA _SUPER LEOA SAFADINHA FÉRTIL!_

Puta merda!

Sabia que vinha merda depois de algo sério.

Emmett é um bosta mesmo.

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

Hmpf!

Bando de idiotas.

- E O DONO DO ESPERMATOZÓIDE VENCEDOR É O _SUPER LEÃO SAFADINHO DONO DOS ESPERMATOZÓIDES VENCEDORES!_ - E ele voltou a rebolar.

- Emmett, você é um idiota. - Edward murmurou atacando duas almofadas em Emmett.

- Um idiota nada. - Emmett sorriu, parando de rebolar e se jogando no sofá. - Inteligente.

- Ah tá.. _Inteligente_. - Jasper ironizou e Emmett atacou uma almofada nele.

Então os dois começaram a trocar almofadadas uma na cara de outro e de repente uma atingiu bem o meio do rosto de Edward.

- SEUS MERDAS! NEM TO BRINCANDO! - Edward ficou irritado e atacou logo duas almofadas no dois, atingindo o estômago deles.

De repente uma almofada atingiu Rose e Emmett fez a cara de culpado DO SÉCULO!

Tipo 'Não fui eu, mas fui eu.'

- EMMETT! SEU... SEU... - Rose começou a bufar, se levantando do sofá com uma cara irritada.

Vai ter sangue.

- AAHHHH! - Rose soltou um grito, se jogando nas costas de Emmett e batendo na cabeça dele com uma almofada.

Ou a cabeça de Emmett é mesmo oca como eu sempre desconfiei, ou ela criou forças do Hulk, porque se você ouvisse o barulho que ta fazendo, ficaria assustado.

* * *

_Passando rapidinho aqui. :B_

_Não esqueçam as reviews \o_

_Beijos amores, vejo vocês por aí :*_


	74. Piscina

_"- AAHHHH! - Rose soltou um grito, se jogando nas costas de Emmett e batendo na cabeça dele com uma almofada._

_Ou a cabeça de Emmett é mesmo oca como eu sempre desconfiei, ou ela criou forças do Hulk, porque se você ouvisse o barulho que ta fazendo, ficaria assustado."_

* * *

- PARA ROSE! PORRA ISSO DÓI! - Emmett começou a gritar, tentando se livrar das almofadadas que ele levava na cabeça.

Cara...

A Rose é mesmo forte.

Eu tava morrendo de rir quando fui atingida por uma almofada bem no topo da cabeça e quando ouvi a risada alta de Edward, deduzi que era ele.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! - Gritei, fingindo estresse e ele riu mais ainda.

Peguei a almofada e ataquei onde eu achei que ia bater bem no meio da testa dele, mas ele se abaixou a almofada atingiu com tudo a cara de Jasper.

- BELLA! - Jasper me olhou em choque. E eu corri pra trás do sofá.

O que?

Sou medrosa.

Fiquei escondida alguns segundos e quando levantei o rosto pra ver o que acontecia, Jasper aproveitou pra jogar uma almofada em mim.

MAS como eu eu sou muito rápida, me abaixei de novo e ouvi o grito de raiva de Alice.

- JASPER!

- Desculpe Allie, eu tava tentando acer- AAHHH! PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Jasper é impotente sexual agora... - Edward falou entre risadas e eu apareci de novo.

Era cômico.

Jasper estava vesgo e com cara de dor. As mãos cobriam firmemente, hm... As partes baixas. As pernas estavam dobradas e se ele se mexesse um pouquinho, caia no chão de joelhos.

- JAZZ? Ai meu Deus! Jazz? - Alice correu pra perto dele, preocupada.

Aproveitei que Edward ainda ria de Jasper e ataquei uma almofada bem no meio da barriga dele.

Edward gemeu, alisando o lugar.

É, eu joguei forte!

- Senhora... Cullen... - Edward murmurou com os olhos focados em mim, pegando duas almofadas com as mãos.

Fudeu...

- CHEGA ROSE! JÁ DEU! - Emmett ainda gritava.

Tentei correr, mas Edward escalou o sofá e apareceu ao meu lado em menos de cinco segundos.

AAHHH!

Agarrei duas almofadas.

Eu tentei fugir, mas Edward me segurou, começou a bater as almofadas nos meus braços e eu comecei a rir feito louca, tentando bater de volta com as almofadas que eu estava segurando.

Edward e eu perdemos a luta quando caímos no sofá, no lugar que antes estava Esme, Carlisle e Aro.

Só agora eu percebi que eles tinham saído...

- EDWARD! Sai de cima de mim! - Tentei bater nele com a almofada, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e jogou as almofadas de lado, ainda sentado no meu quadril. E eu comecei a rir feito idiota.

- Não! Você é minha prisioneira agora...

- SAI ROSE! - Emmett gritou, segurando os braços de Rose enquanto corria pra um lado da casa.

- Boa Idéia Emmett! - Jasper gritou, saindo da posição que ele estava e abrindo um sorriso travesso pra Allie. Ele a pegou no colo e saiu correndo pro mesmo lado que Emmett.

- Hm... - Edward estreitou os olhos pra mim. - Emmett é muito inteligente quando ele quer, sabia?

- Não Edward! NÃO OUSE!

- Eu vou..

- NÃO EDWARD!

- Sabe o que eu acho? - Edward continuou, como se não estivesse me ouvindo. - Que você precisa de um banho.

- NÃO EDW-

Parei de falar quando Edward se levantou e me pegou no colo, me jogando no ombro dele e segurando minhas pernas enquanto corria pro mesmo lado que os dois.

- NÃO EMMETT!

- NÃO JASPER!

- NÃO EDWARD!

Jasper, Emmett e Edward trocaram olhares malvados.

- Gritem 'Gerônimo' meninas... - Emmett gritou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- NÃO! - Gritamos com raiva.

- Vamos lá, demonstrem adrenalina! Quem grita: 'Gerônimo!' se refere à luta por um ideal. - Jasper falou.

Beleza, ele tinha que dar soltar uma frase de nerd bem agora?

- ME SOLTA EDWARD! - Gritei, socando as costas dele.

Não adiantou nada, ele continuou rindo.

Porra!

Rose ta nas costas de Emmett, Allie nos braços de Jasper e porque EU tenho que estar no OMBRO de Edward?

Posição desconfortável.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper contaram até três...

- GERÔNIMOO! - Os três gritaram e então eu cai na água com Edward e ouvi os 'tchibuns' ao meu lado.

Fui até o final da piscina e voltei, procurando por ar... E POR EDWARD!

- EDWARD CULLEN! - Gritei raivosa, empurrando a cabeça dele pra baixo e o afogando, enquanto ele ria debochadamente.

Bobo.

Eu já estava achando melhor soltá-lo antes que ele morresse sem ar, e eu ficasse viúva antes mesmo de casar, mas senti uma mão na minha batata da perna e fui puxada pra baixo.

Mergulhei, tentando fugir de Edward, mas ele agarrou minha perna antes que eu fosse muito longe, e me puxou pra perto dele, colando nossos corpos ainda debaixo da água.

Nossa proximidade tava começando a ficar boa e eu aproveitei pra morder o queixo dele antes de voltar a nadar com pressa.

Nem percebi que tinha um corpo idiota na minha frente e bati com tudo naquela parte... hm... traseira.

- ABUSO SEXUAL! – Ouvi Emmett e sai em busca de ar. Ele e Rose estavam rindo de mim.

- Sorry, Emm. – Falei dando a língua pra ele.

- Foi tirar uma casquinha né Bella? – Jasper apareceu com Alice nas costas e eu mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele.

Edward apareceu atrás de mim e agarrou minha cintura, apertando meu corpo contra o dele.

Virei de frente pra ele com um sorriso e ele segurou minha cintura ainda mais possessivamente, dando passos pra trás e nos afastando de todos.

Edward me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes. O cabelo parecia um pouco mais escuro, caia na testa com pingos que escorriam e iam até a boca e ele passava a língua por eles, sugando a água.

Delícia.

Sabe o bom de cair na piscina com Edward?

A blusa branca dele fica transparente.

- Safadinhos, vão pro cantinho da piscina! – Jasper gritou e eu dei o dedo do meio pra ele antes de acomodar os braços nos ombros de Edward e prender os dedos no cabelo lindo dele.

Edward parou de andar quando finalmente as costas dele bateram na parede da piscina.

Juro que minha única vontade agora, era arrancar a blusa de Edward e poder contemplar esses músculos maravilhosos com as pontas dos meus dedos.

E foda-se os quatro ali do outro lado da piscina.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo interminável.

- Não demorem muito aí... – Ouvi a voz de Esme. – Senão vocês vão acabar gripados.

Quando olhei pra trás, percebi que só estava Edward e eu ali na piscina.

Era minha chance.

- Pode me dizer que me ama? – Pedi e Edward riu.

- Não. – Ele me deu a língua.

Maldita língua sedutora!

- Pode sim. – Sorri e ele riu de novo, agarrando minha cintura.

- Não...

Mordi o pescoço de Edward e fui subindo as mordidas pela pele até chegar à orelha.

- Diga... – Pedi com a voz num sussurro e pude ver os pêlos de Edward arrepiarem.

HÁ!

Passei as mordidas pela mandíbula de Edward até o queixo e Edward gemeu baixinho assim que eu alcancei minhas mordidas nos lábios dele.

Adoro seduzir Edward Cullen.

- Não vou dizer. – Edward pareceu firme na decisão.

- Nem com todas essas mordidas? – Perguntei ofendida.

- É... – Edward apertou os lábios numa linha, segurando o riso. BOBO! – Não fizeram efeito nenhum sobre mim.

- Ah é? – Soltei os braços dos ombros dele e os cruzei no peito. Hmpf! - Tem quem goste, viu?

- Eu, por exemplo. – Edward falou, tirando as mãos da minha cintura e pegando meus braços pra levá-los até o lugar de antes.

- Edward! – Bati no ombro dele e ele riu alto, apertando as mãos na minha cintura.

- Te amo. – Edward falou roubando um selinho demorado. – Te amo, muito.

- Eu sei. – Dei de ombros.

- Ah, não dispense meu amor. – Edward fez um biquinho.

Maldito biquinho sedutor!

Chamou noventa por cento da minha atenção.

- Não dispensei. – Dei de ombros de novo.

- Ah, então eu digo que eu te amo, você simplesmente dá de ombros? – Edward perguntou ofendido.

- Suas palavras não fazem mais efeito sobre mim. – Repeti o que ele disse e Edward abriu a boca num O.

- Tem quem goste de ouvir. – Edward disse abrindo um sorriso torto.

- Eu, por exemplo. – Falei abrindo um sorriso e Edward riu.

E eu tratei de colar minha boca na dele.

Já tinha seduzido demais...

* * *

Oi amadas. \o

Como vão? .-.

Eu vou bem, obrigada. Kkkkk

E aí, mataram a saudade?

Gostaram do cap de hoje?

Hm, agora sim.

Todas as fics atualizadas. \o

Adorei as reviews, e a preocupação de vocês. Fofas, amo vocês. *-*

Hm, vou indo.

Deixem reviews, \o

Até logo :*


	75. Descamisados

__

_"E eu tratei de colar minha boca na dele._

_Já tinha seduzido demais..."_

* * *

- B-Bella... - Edward tentou falar, mas acabou deixando de lado quando eu mordi o lábio dele e puxei pra mim.

Viciante.

As mãos apertavam minha cintura e me puxavam pra perto, enquanto ele se apressava em devorar minha boca com a dele.

HÁ!

Bella sensual seduction em ação.

Quebrei nosso beijo. Deslizei os dentes pela bochecha de Edward até a orelha e ele contradisse pela separação repentina.

- Diz que minhas mordidas não fazem mais efeito sobre você. - Falei com uma voz persuasiva, mordendo a orelha dele e Edward gemeu.

- Fazem. Fazem _mais efeito _do que você imagina. - Edward falou num suspiro e eu ri.

Claro, podia sentir os efeitos dela pressionadas no meu quadril, pelo jeito que Edward me apertava contra ele.

É, eu ia sair ganhando com essas mordidas.

Yay!

Edward ia me beijar, mas eu me afastei, enterrando meu corpo na água até o pescoço.

Segurei o coz da calça de Edward e o puxei enquanto nadava pra longe. Em meio segundo, Edward estava ao meu lado, passando na minha frente enquanto mostrava a língua pra mim.

- Vou chegar primeiro. - Ele falou nadando mais depressa e eu segurei a perna dele, me jogando em cima do corpo. - HEY! Golpe baixo!

- Vamos chegar juntos. - Falei com um sorriso debochado e Edward riu, revirando os olhos antes de me segurar nas costas dele e continuar nadando.

- Odeio essas roupas coladas! - Edward murmurou com uma careta, olhando pra blusa grudada.

- Tire-as. - Sugeri, saindo da piscina depois dele.

- Tire pra mim... - Edward desafiou e eu sorri amarelo.

- Olha que eu tiro hein... - Avisei.

- Eu sei. - Edward debochou. - Estou contando com isso pros meus planos.

- Planos?

- Só faça a sua parte.

Claro que eu tiro.

Segurei as pontas da blusa molhada de Edward e fui puxando pra cima, salivando a cada pedaço de pele descoberto.

Delícia.

Dá pra acreditar que esse homem é todo meu?

Tirei a camisa e desabotoei a calça dele.

Podia ver o comecinho da cueca cinza... Molhada.

Eita homem bom!

Edward segurou minha mão e eu olhei pra ele com um biquinho.

Poxa, tava ficando bom...

- Ok. Bella, você provavelmente não tiraria minha calça assim, numa casa cheia, se fosse há pelo menos duas semanas atrás. O que acontece com esses hormônios loucos? - Edward perguntou rindo. Passou o braço pela minha cintura, me puxando pra perto e fomos caminhando lentamente pra dentro da casa.

- Eles estão com fome.

- Quem?

- Os meus hormônios.

- Fome de quê? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- De você. - Falei mordendo a barriga dele com força, do lado em que não estava a cirurgia.

Parecia até que eu queria comer Edward, _literalmente_.

Tipo com garfo e faca.

Credo...

Tudo isso porque ele acha que eu não tiraria a calça dele...

- Mas eu tiraria... - Contrariei.

- Tiraria o quê? - Edward perguntou, confuso.

- Sua calça... - Murmurei e Edward gargalhou, puxando a pora pra que eu entrasse.

- Eu sei. Também tiraria a sua. - Ele falou e eu ri, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

- Que isso? - Esme perguntou olhando pra Edward.

- Festival de homem pelado. - Emmett falou, mostrando os músculos descamisados, assim como Edward e Jasper.

Jasper e Alice estavam num canto separado da sala, bem afastados.

Eles já estavam trocados.

PODE?

Nem demorei dez minutos na piscina e eles já estavam secos. Bem diferente de Rose e Emm, que pareciam gostar de estar molhados.

- Pode parar com isso viu? - Carlisle falou com uma careta, se acomodando no sofá ao lado de Esme. - Não quero saber de homem pelado na minha casa.

- Deus que me livre. - Aro fez uma careta assim que chegou na sala. - Coloquem uma camisa! Isso é nojento.

- Olha como esses dois são safadinhos. - Emmett falou, nos olhando. - Fizeram _nheco-nheco _na piscina e-

Ataquei a blusa de Edward encharcada na cara de Emmett e todo mundo começou a rir quando ele ficou parado feito estátua. A blusa colada no rosto dele enquanto uns xingamentos saiam abafados.

- Idiota! - Falei dando a língua pra ele assim que ele tirou a camisa do rosto.

Fui andando com Edward pra dentro de casa, mas parei de andar quando algo na TV chamou minha atenção.

Itália = Massa.

Parecia um programa de culinária. E o cara bigodudo mexia uma massa enorme e branca.

Massa = Pizza.

Pizza...

- Bella? - Emmett chamou aparecendo na minha frente.

Ele riu da minha cara antes de se dirigir as escadas com Rose.

Salivei só de imaginar um pedaço de pizza grandão...

- Edward...

- Hm? - Edward voltou quatro degraus que ele já tinha subido e me olhou, curioso.

- Quero pizza.

- Agora?

- É...

- De que?

Pizza.

Lembro uma vez que nós fomos à uma pizzaria perto do trabalho. Tinha uma que Emmett comentou...

Tinha umas coisas que antes eu achava tosco...

Mas só de imaginar, minha boca se enchia.

- Lembra aquela vez que nós fomos a pizzaria lá em Londres? - Perguntei a Edward e Emmett desceu o degrau que estava subindo pra me olhar.

- Aquela lá? - Os olhos dele brilharam pra mim. - A 'Califórnia'?

- Isso! - Concordei, animada.

- Puta merda. Isso é nojento. - Rose fez uma careta e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Tem mussarela, figo, pêssego...

- LOMBO E ABACAXI! - Emmett completou com um sorriso idiota.

- Eu quero. - Falei pra Edward.

- Bella, isso é mesmo nojento.

- Nossos filhos vão nascer com cara de figo e pêssego. - Acusei. - Não quero um filho com cara de comida Edward!

Edward suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas e eu ligo pra pizzaria, está bem? - Edward falou. Aro riu, encostado na parede.

- Safadinho. - Emmett estreitou os olhos pra Edward. - Mal saiu da piscina e já ta pensando em tirar a roupa né?

Ignorei as piadinhas de mal gosto de Emmett e subi as escadas com Edward.

- Toma banho você primeiro. - Edward falou me empurrando pro banheiro.

- Por quê? - Perguntei em choque.

- Porque você não pode ficar gripada.

- Mas e você?

- Não vou ficar gripado. - Edward deu a língua.

Peguei uma roupa seca e fui pro chuveiro.

Liguei a água quente e sorri ao sentir o contraste das temperaturas do meu corpo.

Quente é bem melhor.

Não deu nem dois segundos que eu estava no banheiro e eu ouvi um barulho:

"Atchim!"

HÁ!

Enrolei uma toalha no corpo e deixei o chuveiro ligado.

Fui até a porta e encontrei Edward sentado na beirada da poltrona, apertando o nariz pra não espirrar alto.

- Sabe... - Comentei e Edward me olhou. - A água tá tão quentinha...

- Bella, Bella... - Edward riu.

A voz dele já estava meio nasalada.

- Sabe de outra coisa...

- O quê?

- Acho que vou pedir pro meu futuro marido me fazer companhia... - Falei olhando distraidamente pras unhas.

- Ele iria gostar... Ainda mais se ele quase estivesse tendo um ataque de hipotermia. - Edward falou com uma cara de quem ia espirrar. - ATCHIM!

Fofo.

- Edward, vem. Vem tomar banho comigo. - Falei, manhosa.

- Mas e o seu futuro marido? - Edward perguntou brincando.

- Ele pode superar... - Dei de ombros. Fui até ele e o puxei pra que ele ficasse de pé na minha frente.

- Ta mesmo quente?

- Sim, bem quentinho.

- Delicia...

Fechei a porta do banheiro com o pé antes de voltar pro chuveiro, agora acompanhada.

* * *

Olá amadas. \o/

Esqueci de comentar ontem.. Fiquem em choque com a quantidade de visitas que teve no dia 19/11!

Sério. Foi... Monstruosamente emocionante. *-*

Bateu todos os recordes. Apesar da quantidade de reviews ter sido bem contraditória, as visitas me deixaram em choque.

Então, dali pra frente aumentou bastante. Muito mesmo. *-*

Obrigada mesmo. Por todas as pessoinhas fofas que vêm adicionando a fic como favorita e tals.

Fico tão emocionada com isso. Sério. *-*

E as reviews? Viram, quase 400! Ok, faltam quase quarenta, mas eu sou positiva. kkkkkk

Hm.. Ah sim. Gente, vou passar a parte da Itália ok?

Senão não chegaremos aos próximos meses de gravidez da Bella tão cedo. kkkk

Então próximo cap temos uma passagem rápida dessas últimas semanas por dois pontos de vista: Edward e Bella.

Hm... Deixe-me ver.

Ah sim. E aí, o que estão achando da fic? Ainda tá boa? kkkk

Ah, respondendo as últimas reviews que ultimamente eu não respondi:

_Finhaa Masen,-_ kkkkk. Pois é, esses computadores sempre dão uns bugs. Me estresso com o meu loucamente. kkkk Sim, Edward Cullen é um pecado molhado ou não, com roupa ou não... kkkkk

_Dama Mary Potter,- _Ah, eu lembro de ter visto você adicionar a fic. Obrigada por acompanhar por tanto tempo. *-* Me emociono. i.i kkkkk . Sim, o Leão Safadinhos dos espermatozóides vencedores e a Leoa super fértil tão sempre aprontando... kkk

_Allie,-_ Own, muitas saudades? *-* Pois bem, estamos de volta. kkkkkk Cara, acho o máximo você acompanhar as duas fics e sempre estar por aqui e por lá, fielmente. Obrigada, viu? *-*

_Linii ih,-_ kkk. É, uma fatalidade das piores... Mas enfim, agora eu estou de volta. Sentiu muito a minha falta? Eu sei, sou importante. kkkk Brincadeira. \o/

_Rh,-_ Fofaaa! Obrigada pela preocupação! Mesmo. E também obrigada por acompanhar a fic todos os dias. \o/

_Laine,- _Menina, tu tinha sumido não? Eita nóis! kkkkk. E aí, como tá? E a Ellen hein? Menina sumiu! i.i

_Lunna Cullen,- _Eu ri com o comentário. É, o Emmett estava precisando de uns tapas. Se bem que não mudou muita coisa.

Bom, acho que é só por hoje, não?

Então, deixem as reviews de vocês.

Me contem se ainda estão gostando da fic. kkkk :B

Já disse que amo vocês hoje?

Amo vocês, viu?

Muitão.

Beijosbeijos, até amanhã \o/


	76. Londres, Trabalho

_"- Delicia..._

_Fechei a porta do banheiro com o pé antes de voltar pro chuveiro, agora acompanhada."_

* * *

- Ainda acho que você devia ficar em casa hoje. - Edward murmurou, parado na porta do carro com uma cara de preocupado.

Ele ainda acha que eu devo ficar em casa hoje, amanhã, depois de amanhã...

- Edward, não estou morta. Só grávida. Posso trabalhar. - Falei bufando.

Ele apertou mais minha cintura.

- Se você cansar, vai embora né?

- Vou. - Falei.

- Me liga.

- Ok.

- Mas me liga mesmo. - Edward falou. - Qualquer coisa que acontecer com você, que você sentir, me liga.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ok Edward.

- Promete?

- Sim.

- Fala que promete.

- Prometo. - Murmurei abrindo um sorriso e Edward me roubou um beijo demorado.

- Te pego no almoço. - Edward falou por fim, mas não soltou minha cintura.

- Edward, eu tenho que ir...

- Eu também.

- Então me solta.

- Não quero. - Edward fez um biquinho.

Fica tão lindinho fazendo biquinho com essa cara de sono.

Ouvi o pager de Edward gritar por atenção no bolso direto. Edward respirou fundo.

- Até. - Dei um beijo nele e fui andando antes que ele me convencesse a voltar pra casa.

- CUIDE DOS MEUS FILHOS! - Ele gritou, atraindo atenção de algumas pessoas no estacionamento e eu ri.

Têm sido assim desde que voltamos pra Inglaterra.

Edward e eu aproveitamos muito as últimas cinco semanas que Carlisle nos deu.

Comemoramos dois meses dos nossos filhos. E depois os três meses...

Com bastante queijos e... Suco de uva!

'Não Bella, nada de vinhos' Hmpf!

Agora eu já estou de três meses e uma semana.

Edward ficou vinte vezes mais superprotetor depois que ficamos gripados aquele dia na piscina.

Ah, qual é. Mó espirrinho de nada e ele achou que eu já tava parindo os dois filhos de uma vez só.

Hmpf, bobo superprotetor.

Enfim,

Minha barriga já estava maiorzinha.

Era o máximo ver Edward babando pra ela quando eu estava deitada.

Ou quando ele deitava no meu colo e ficava horas e horas falando.. Com a minha barriga.

Eu lembro de ter lido num artigo de grávidas, em que uma mulher narrava a gravidez gemelar dela. Com quase três meses já era possível perceber que ela estava grávida.

Se me olhassem, no mínimo achariam que eu estava grávida de uns quatro meses, de um filho só, claro.

Tava maiorzinha. Super fofa.

Juro que chorei só de imaginar minha barriga com os oito, nove meses. Vão realmente pensar que eu engoli três melancias!

Também chorei quando perdi quatro calças jeans preferidas.

Foi triste.

Quase tão triste quando eu tive que comprar sutiã. UM número a mais!

Edward vivia dizendo que estava bom, que por ele tudo bem. É claro que por ele tudo bem...

Mas porra! Tava me sentindo um hipopótamo esconjurado!

Fora que TUDO era uma desculpa pra Alice me arrastar pro shopping.

Se bem que depois que eu descobri uma loja de lingeries perfeita, minhas seduções pra cima do Edward renderam bem mais.

Bem mais...

Só que Alice também me irritou. Porra! Porque _eu_ não podia saber nada do _meu_ casamento?

- Bella! - Ângela aparece na minha frente e só então eu percebi que estava moscando com um copo de café na mão, no meio do corredor.

- Anggie!

- E aí, como foram as férias?

- Ótimas! - Comentei, jogando o peso de uma perna pra outra. - Fui pra Itália!

- Jura?

- Ahan... - Sorri. O olhar dela vacilou pra minha barriga.

É, eu teria que começar a andar com jaleco fechado...

- Você...

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer. - Falei, fingindo que ela não sabia. - Estou grávida! De gêmeos.

Provavelmente ela já sabia.

Enfermeiras fofoqueiras.

- Oh meu Deus! - Ela sorriu, me abraçando. - Parabéns Bella.

- Obrigada.

- Quem é o pai? - Ela perguntou, curiosa. - Me disseram que ele trabalhava no hospital.

Ainda não sei como ninguém me viu atracando com Edward na antiga sala de medicamentos, mas enfim...

- Edward Cullen.

- OH MEU DEUS! - Ela entrou em choque.

É querida, presta atenção no _meu_ homem...

- Ele me pediu em casamento. - Falei e ela começou a abanar o rosto com as mãos.

A enfermeira ao meu lado engasgou.

É, meio segundo e o hospital todo estará sabendo.

**Edward PDV -**

_"A gestante pode estar passando por incômodos físicos ou emocionais, encare esta fase com a maior naturalidade possível... Blábláblá"_

Foram ótimas cinco semanas.

Fora os desejos idiotas, as crises existenciais e os choros compulsivos por finais felizes de filmes, tudo foi ótimo.

Foi um pouco difícil, admito.

Bella, Alice, Rose e mamãe foram pro shopping durante TRÊS dias SEGUIDOS!

Já tava começando a achar que iam criar raízes lá...

É, foi difícil.

"EEEEEDWARD!" - Bella gritava e eu ia pro quarto.

Lá estava ela, com uma lingerie diferente da do dia passado. Talvez mostrasse mais pele.

Perigosamente voluptuosa.

Será que ela tinha noção do tanto que aquilo tudo me _animava_?

Era... Provocante demais pra minha pobre alma. Mas ainda bem que só _eu_ via isso.

"Olha esse sutiã!" - Eu olhava. Sem nenhum problema. - "To parecendo uma vaca prenha leiteira!"

Depois de meia hora contradizendo tudo que ela falava, vinha outra fase depressiva:

"Edward, você não acha que eu to parecendo mesmo uma vaca né?" - Ela choramingava.

"Edward, você ainda acha que eu sou uma mulher desejável? Não minta pra mim!"

"Edward, você ainda quer casar comigo?"

"EDWARD! É sério! Eu to mesmo me sentindo um animal. Olha esses seios! Parece que eu sou capaz de alimentar a África!"

"Edward. Para de olhar pros meus seios!"

"Edward, olha pros meus seios. Não tá feio não?"

"Edward, quero biscoito de polvilho doce."

"Edward, eu engordei tanto assim? Já é a quarta calça!"

"Mas eu quero essa calça!"

"Edward, pede pra sua mãe fazer aquele bolo de chocolate pra mim?"

"Edward... Você me ama né?"

"Edward, leia essa revista!"

"Edward, compra um ursinho igual esse da revista pra mim?"

"Edward, essa mulher engordou _VINTE E SETE QUILOS _durante a gestação. Não, o fato dela ter casos de obesidade na família não significa nada!"

"Edward, aluga Romeu e Julieta pra mim?"

"Edward, faz pipoca pra mim?"

"Edward. Eu to gorda feito essa mulher aqui?"

"EDWARD! OLHA SÓ ESSA MULHER! Parece que ela vai ter sete filhos de uma vez só!"

"Edward, quando eu tiver com uma barriga de oito meses, vou ficar assim! Você ainda vai me amar?"

"Edward, você ainda pode desistir do nosso casamento. Você é livre pra escolher outra mulher mais bonita e _não-grávida_!"

"Edward, é sério mesmo? Não se sinta preso a mim"

"Ok Edward, tudo bem. Vou fingir que acredito que você _ainda_ me quer..."

"Edward, eu ronco de noite?"

"Edward, me dá um beijo?"

"Hmmmm. Me beija de novo?"

"Edward... Hihihi... Hihihi. Não morde meu pescoço, senão eu... Hihihi... Vamos pro chuveiro?" - Ok, essa última reclamação foi boa. Eu gostei.

Edward pra lá, Edward pra cá...

Mas foi bom.

Eu gosto de mimar Bella.

Então, depois de pedidos, seduções, banhos e muitos beijos, Bella relaxou.

Ela ficou mais calma nas últimas semanas. Até comemorarmos três meses de gravidez.

Cara, ela pirou quando eu disse que ela não ia tomar vinho.

Também pirou uma semana antes de voltarmos pro trabalho. Só porque eu tentei convencê-la de que era melhor ela ficar em casa, deitadinha, cuidado dos nossos filhinhos e tals.

Mas do jeito que é teimosa, tudo que eu consegui foi um 'Prometo voltar pra casa mais cedo'.

Menina teimosa.

E ela também pirou quando eu disse que não ia acontecer mais nenhum banho de piscina. Fiquei gripado e depois de cinco horas ela começou uma sessão de espirros crônicos.

Dai eu joguei ela na cama, a cobri com quinze cobertores, a forcei a tomar uns chás de mato que minha mãe fez e ela melhorou depois de dois dias.

Depois me arrastou duas vezes pra piscina. Pode uma coisa dessas?

Por sorte não ficamos gripados. Porque fomos direto pro chuveiro e...

Enfim, não teve gripes.

Alice estava escondendo a maior parte dos detalhes do casamento e isso deixava Bella tão irritada.

Era engraçado. Ela fazia um biquinho e cruzava os braços no peito com a maior cara de criança emburrada.

Mamãe, Alice e Rose passavam horas e horas confabulando e Bella, bufando.

- Doutor Edward! - Chamaram e eu olhei pra cima, depois de fingir que estava lendo o artigo que Bella _mandou ler _sobre 'gestação gemelar'.

Cara, não dá.

Já li quatro vezes. Ou melhor, já fingi que li quatro vezes.

Não sei, não prende minha atenção. Começo a pensar na Bella grávida e dai eu vou longe...

- Hm? - Respondi, fechando a revista e olhando pra Ben, parado na minha frente, me olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Isso é uma revista de mulher? - Ele perguntou, divertido.

- Minha mulher pediu que eu lesse. - Dei de ombros.

- Pra que?

- Pra 'entender o que se passa na mente feminina durante a gestação'... - Citei o que Bella disse revirando os olhos.

- G-Gestação?

- É... - Murmurei pegando a revista de novo.

Ler.

Ok.

Ler nunca foi difícil.

Vamos lá Edward, você pode.

- Caramba! Sua namorada tá grávida? - Ben perguntou em choque.

- Noiva. - Corrigi. O queixo dele encostou no chão.

Abri na página de novo.

Ok, ler. Seja forte Edward.

- Chefinho! Não creio!

Isso Ben, atrapalhe todo meu desenvolvimento...

- Porque não?

- Sei lá. Você devia aproveitar pra curtir a vida... - Ben deu de ombros.

- Posso curtir a vida ao lado dela.

- Isso foi... Gay.

- Vai se foder. - Dei o dedo do meio pra ele, antes de achar a página e respirar fundo pra começar a leitura.

- Chefinho! Que agressividade. - Ben riu, debochado. - Qual o nome da menina que roubou teu coração?

- Isabella.

- Sério?

- É. - _"No décimo mês, "_

- Ela é do hospital?

- É. - _"... é possível descobrir o sexo dos bebês pelo tes-"_

- Da oncologia?

- É. - _"... teste de farmácia Intelligender."_

- Amiga da Ângela né?

- É. - _"Se for verde, um dos bebês é menino."_

- Acho que a conheço. To saindo com a Ângela sabia chefinho?

- É. - _"Mas é possível descobrir o sexo de apenas um dos fetos." _

- É o que?

- Hã? - Olhei pra Ben, confuso.

- Poxa, não ouviu nada que eu disse?

- Não.

- Credo! To abrindo meu coração aqui pra você. - Ben fez cara de ofendido.

Meu pager bipou de novo. Ok, sala doze, aí vou eu.

- Hora de abrir um cérebro. - Murmurei saindo do quarto. - Chame a equipe.

É. Cirurgia cranial. Nada melhor pra uma segunda de manhã.

* * *

_Olá fofas. _

_Cheguei cedo. Õ.o'_

_Mais cedo do que eu achei que chegaria. kkk_

_Enfim, estou aqui mais cedo porquê... _

_Sei lá, o cap tava pronto desde ontem a noite. Achei justo já postá-lo._

_Como vai a sexta feliz de vocês?_

_A minha vai... Normal '-'_

_kkkk_

_E aí, gostaram do cap de hoje?_

_Acelerei a fic. :B_

_Mas, fiquem calmas, não está com o fim próximo. :B_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **Menina! Cuidado. To vendo o que acontece com o Rio. o.o' Kkkkkk Emmett é sempre tão Emmett. Sempre com piadinhas. kkkk_

_**Nathy,-** Own! Tudo bem então. Obrigada. kkkk_

_**Linii ih,-** Eita nóis! Três reviews iguais. kkkk Own, obrigada por sentir minha falta. kkkkk Menina, o pior que essa pizza existe mesmo. Tem aqui na pizzaria da rua de cima. kkkkkkk Eu achei tão, tão nojento. kkk Alice e Jasper andam bem quietinhos mesmo. :B Veremos o que eles vão aprontar, nos próximos caps. Já tá tudo bolado. kkkkk_

_**ferpbiagi,-** kkkk Veremos. Sua idéia pode ser boa :B_

_**Guerreira Solitária12,- **Prontinho, de volta Londres \o/ Todos em casa. kkkkkk Pois é, banhos prometem. Imagina com a banheira, espuma e as petálas de rosas. kkkkk_

_**Lunna Cullen,-** kkkkk É, pizza Califórnia é bem nojento. E pensar que já consideraram comprar uma dessas aqui em casa. PODE? X.X eu fui contra. kkkkk É, de volta a Londres. \o/_

_**Allie,-** Parece que todos ficaram gripadinhos dessa vez. kkkk Mas já passou._

_**A. Masen,- **Ana! Isso mesmo, faça parte desse mundo. kkkk Ah, obrigada. *-* Hm, Edward com ciúmes? Está a caminho. ;B Próximo, bem próximo. _

_Hã, então..._

_Ah sim. Ferpbiagi pediu um cap a mais nesse final de semana, pra matar a saudades que vocês ficaram. Então, o que vocês acham? *-*_

_Acho que já sei a resposta. kkkk_

_Viram? Agora só faltam trinta reviews pra 400. kkk_

_Gente, obrigada por seguirem a fic viu?_

_Sei que já não me aguentam mais agradecendo sempre, mas é tão emocionante. *-*_

_Hm, vejo vocês amanhã \o_

_Beijos, :**_


	77. Newton, ciúmes, raiva

_"- Hora de abrir um cérebro. - Murmurei saindo do quarto. - Chame a equipe._

_É. Cirurgia cranial. Nada melhor pra uma segunda de manhã."_

* * *

- Simples assim. - Falei depois de dar o último ponto. - Aumentem a anestesia e o soro, façam o curativo e levem pra sala dois. Vocês já sabem o que fazer agora em diante.

Os enfermeiros e os médicos seguiram seus rumos e eu fui tirar as luvas e lavar as mãos. Tirei aquele avental verde enorme e a máscara que cobria meu rosto.

Já passava do meio dia. Devia ser quase uma hora.

- Doutor... - Ben chamou, aparecendo ao meu lado com uma cara animada.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus. É segunda ainda!

- Hm?

- Tem uma morena ai fora querendo saber sobre você. Doutora Isabella Swan.

Sorri, acelerando pra sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- É a sua noiva né?

- É.

- Sabe o que a Josie disse?

- Quem é Josie? - Perguntei, secando as mãos.

- Aquela enfermeira loirinha... Uma baixinha, fofoqueira...

- Não conheço. - Dei de ombros.

- Enfim, ela disse que são gêmeos! Sabia dessa? - Ben perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro que sabia Ben... - Bufei. Peguei meu jaleco. - E porque vocês estavam falando disso?

Oh vida. Só tem gente fofoqueira nesse hospital!

- Não estávamos falando. Nunca conversei com Josie na verdade... - Deu de ombros. - Ouvi Peter comentar com Jenyfer, que Cameron falou pra ela que Josie ouviu a Doutora Isabella, chefe do setor de oncologia, falar com Ângela sobre estar grávida de Edward Cullen. DE GÊMEOS! E que ela falou pra Ângela que vocês foram pra Itália. Cara, você é motivo de bafão nesse hospital! Abalou as estruturas!

- Quem são esses? - Perguntei retoricamente, saindo da sala com pressa.

Bella estava me esperando e esse idiota me contando fofocas.

- Todos enfermeiros do setor de pediatria... - Parei no lugar e olhei pra Ben, confuso.

- E o que você estava fazendo na pediatria Ben?

- Convidando Ângela pra um almoço. - Ele sorriu presunçoso, esmagando os olhos pequenos. - Sua mulher podia dar umas dicas pra mim, não?

Fala sério...

Abri a porta e Bella estava no outro lado do corredor, olhando despreocupadamente pras unhas, encostada na parede.

- Oi minha linda. - Falei a abraçando por trás e ela pulou de susto, mas logo abriu um sorriso enorme. - Tudo bem? Sem dores, náuseas?

- Forte como um cavalo! - Bella bateu continência.

- Então vamos. - Sorri, a soltando e pegando a mão dela pra saírmos, mas ouvi um pigarro baixo e Bella fitou alguma coisa atrás de mim com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Me virei, respirando fundo pra não dar um belo tapa na cara de Ben.

- Bella, esse é Ben. Um médico da minha equipe. - Falei com uma careta. - Ele é namorado de Ângela.

- Não! Só estamos saindo... - Ben sorriu, com cara de idiota. Ah qual é. Ele quer se envolver pra pegar dicas...

- Ok, tchau. - Falei, saindo com Bella.

- Tchau Isabella! - Ele gritou.

- Tchau. - Bella acenou, provavelmente esquecendo o nome dele.

Fomos pra um restaurante ali perto, já que Bella insistiu em comer um Atum grelhado.

Ela sempre odiou atum, mas essa semana tudo tem que envolver atum.

Sábado ela tinha feito uma mistura de atum ralado enlatado com maionese e catchup!

Bella vai me enlouquecer com esses desejos.

Nos sentamos a mesa e fizemos os pedidos.

- Fiquei com saudades. - Ela murmurou com um biquinho.

- Eu também. Você não faz idéia...

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Grávidas...

...

- O que você quer de sobremesa? - Perguntei olhando o cardápio.

- Eu quero... Alfajor.

- Mas não tem alfajor aqui... - Falei procurando por alfajor no cardápio.

- Então vamos embora. - Ela fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem então. - Falei, fechando o cardápio e o deixando sobre a mesa.

- Vou ao banheiro. - Ela falou antes de sair da mesa e ir pro banheiro, de novo.

Bella abriu todas as torneiras possíveis.

Ela chora mais que tudo, por qualquer coisa boba. E de quinze em quinze minutos vai ao banheiro.

Paguei a conta e me levantei assim que a vi saindo do banheiro.

Agora me diz onde eu vou arranjar alfajor pra ela?

- Bella? - Ouvi uma voz masculina chamar.

Opa.

- Você! - Bela abriu um sorriso forçado.

Ou eu prefiro acreditar que foi um sorriso forçado.

É, é um sorriso forçado.

- Bella! - Ele a abraçou.

Não faça merda, Edward.

É só um abraço.

Bella deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele o cara se afastou.

O cara... Conheço esse cara!

Fui até Bella e abracei a cintura dela, encarando o homem baixinho na minha frente.

Hmpf! Só Mike Newton.

- Newton. - Falei, sério.

Newton me enoja!

- Cullen?

- Edward. - Corrigi.

Um tufo moreno baixinho surgiu ao lado dele, o abraçando possessivamente. Credo.

Essa é mesmo Jéssica?

Cara, ela engordou!

- Você por aqui? - Ela olhou pra Bella, com o nariz franzido.

- Vocês dois...? - Parei a frase no meio, olhando pros dois sugestivamente.

Eles estavam... Namorando?

Ah qual é.

Só Jessica mesmo pra sair com alguém como Newton.

- Estamos saindo. - Newton falou, olhando pra Bella com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Estamos namorando. - Jessica retificou, com a sobrancelha erguida. Fingi que não a vi dando um beliscão em Mike. - Vocês dois...?

- Vamos nos casar. - Falei, olhando pra Newton com frieza, puxando Bella pra mais perto.

PARA DE OLHAR PRA MINHA MULHER PORRA!

- Casar? - Newton fez uma cara de choque.

- É. - Bella concordou, me abraçando.

Isso mesmo.

Mostre a esse tapado que ele não tem chances, antes que eu quebre a cara dele.

- Deixa eu ver seu anel... - Jessica falou amarga, parecendo querer provas.

Bella esticou a mão e Jessica olho pro anel.

Já Mike pareceu descer os olhos pelo lado errado.

Filho da puta!

NÃO DESCE ESSE MALDITO OLHAR!

Esse corno enrustido não tá olhando pro corpo da minha mulher, tá?

FILHO DA PUTA!

ELE TÁ!

NÃO!

Puxei o jaleco de Bella e cobri todo o corpo dela com o tecido, deixando minha mão parada pela barriga dela.

Newton me olhou e eu já podia vê-lo suando frio de medo.

Se esse viadinho de merda OUSAR olhar pra Bella, vai ter porrada nessa porra!

Bella me olhou confusa e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse que não era nada.

Não é nada mesmo.

Mas será se Newton olhar mais uma vez pra ela.

- A última vez que eu te vi, você nem tinha namorado... - Jessica falou pra Bella.

- As coisas mudam. - Falei, olhando pra Newton e respondendo Jessica.

O que?

To só vendo onde quero deixar uma marca roxa nessa cara lavada desse merda.

Acalme-se Edward.

Respire fundo.

- Pois é...- Bella concordou, sorrindo animada. - Veja, fiz um bom trabalho nesse tempo, não? Já estou prestes a casar.

- Estou trabalhando no mesmo hospital que você. - Newton soltou a frase, ainda olhando pra Bella.

Ah, fala sério... Ta me tirando.

Só pode.

- Que bom. - Respondi, fazendo Newton me olhar com uma cara de medo estranha. - Eu também trabalho no mesmo hospital que a Bella.

ENTENDE PORRA!

A MULHER É MINHA!

- Você também? - Newton perguntou com uma careta.

- É. - Sorri ironicamente. - Parece que _vamos nos __bater_ pelos corredores.

E eu vou tirar sangue dessa sua cara lavada.

Newton engoliu em seco e pareceu finalmente entender a mensagem.

- Vamos indo, meu amor? - Perguntei a Bella. - Temos que achar o alfajor...

- Alfajor? - Jessica perguntou, curiosa.

Essa era a pergunta que eu precisava. Obrigado Jessica.

- Desejos de grávidas. - Dei de ombros naturalmente.

Sorri ao ver a boca de Newton se escancarar em choque.

BEM NO MEIO DESSA TUA FUÇA!

- G-G-GRÁVIDA? - Ele praticamente gritou.

- De gêmeos! - Falei, animado. - Somos realmente sortudos, não acha Newton?

- GÊMEOS? - Jessica perguntou em choque.

- Sim, gêmeos! - Bella concordou, tão animada quanto eu.

- Tchau Newton. Vejo você por aí. - Falei puxando Bella pra que ela andasse na minha frente.

Só pra não correr risco de ele tentar olhar pra ela de novo.

- Que cena foi essa? - Bella perguntou assim que saímos do restaurante. Cruzou os braços no peito e me olhou com os olhos estreitos.

Mas eu podia ver um sorriso por trás da cara malfeita de raiva dela.

- Newton tava te secando! - Falei, irritado. - NA MINHA FRENTE!

- Mike é um idiota. - Bella revirou os olhos. Descruzou os braços e os passou pela minha cintura, abrindo o sorriso típico de felicidade contida. - Você fica tão lindo com raiva...

Lindo com raiva?

- Bella... - Revirei os olhos, mas acabei rindo com ela.

Sempre tão Bella.

Já podia ver Newton e Jéssica vindo na direção da porta e resolvi aproveitar.

- Te amo... - Bella sussurrou erguendo o rosto na minha direção.

- Também te amo. - Falei antes de juntar nossos lábios e apertar a cintura dela.

Sabe, só uma demonstração BÁSICA do que é **meu**.

Eu já adoro beijar Bella.

E adoro ainda mais beijar Bella sabendo que Newton acabou de sair de lá e está nos olhando com a boca escancarada.

Sincronicidade de acontecimentos...

Não sei se foi só empolgação, ou se foi envolvimento pelo momento, mas quando eu percebi, Bella e eu estávamos num amasso monstruoso e Newton nem estava lá.

É, me empolguei.

Quebrei nosso beijo e ri ao ver a careta de Bella.

- Você ainda quer seu alfajor? - Perguntei pegando a mão dela pra ir pro carro.

- Perdi _essa_ fome. - Bella falou com o nariz franzido e eu tive que rir.

Estávamos andando pela rua e eu percebi que um cara estava olhando pro busto da Bella. E depois um outro cara...

PORRA! CADÊ O RESPEITO NESSA MERDA?

Entramos no carro e eu fiz questão de lançar olhares de aviso prévio pra todos aqueles pervertidos dos infernos!

Podia sentir meu sangue borbulhando e meu olho esquerdo tremer de raiva.

A cada cara que tentava olhar pra ela, eu já mandava um olhar emputecido e o cara disfarçava.

ISSO MESMO. _É MINHA!_

- Edward? - Bella me chamou assim que eu entrei no carro. Então eu percebi que o jeito que eu segurava o volante era quase como se eu pudesse enxergar o pescoço de cada um deles nas minhas mãos. IDIOTAS! - Você está bem? Ta com uma cara de raiva...

- Bella... - Soltei o volante e respirei fundo três vezes. - Faz um favor pra mim?

- O que? - Bella perguntou, curiosa.

- Não use blusas decotadas, por favor? - Pedi, quase implorando. - Ou vou ter que providenciar algumas macas no hospital.

Bella riu alto e eu achei melhor ligar o carro e dar partida antes de voltar e estourar o crânio de todos aqueles cornos que olharam pra ela.

Hmpf! Quem manda Bella ser tão linda?

* * *

_OLÁAÁÁÁÁÁ QUERIDAS!_

_Como vai o sabadão? \O/_

_Hm, cheguei mais cedo. Nem tão cedo quanto ontem, mas cedo._

_Primeiro porque o cap também já estava pronto._

_Segundo porque se o número de reviews for bom, eu posto outro cap ainda hoje; :B_

_Hm, respondendo as reviews, que eu amei:_

_**Allie,-** Verdade, quanto mais ela maltrata, mais ele gosta. kkkk _

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Hm, logo. Nos próximos caps muitas coisas aconteceram. :B kkk Aguerde e verás. kkkk_

_**Linii ih,-** Que isso, acontece. :B kkkk Pois é, achei super nojento. x.x Porra, tem de tudo ali. kkkkk Emm, Rose, Allie... Todo mundo louco. kkkk _

_**Dama Mary Potter,-** Uffa, que bom então \o/ Eu queria ter uma super proteção dessa aqui em casa. kkkk_

_**Rh,-** É fofa. Aqui é speedy. kkkkkkkk Brincadeira. kkkk É, eu percebi qe você estava meio sumidinha. :B_

_**nathy,- **kkkkk, teremos um Edward paranóico por dentre esses caps a seguir. kkkk _

_**ferpbiagi,-** Kkkkk. De nada :B_

_**A. Masen,-** Tudo bem, e com você? Como vai o sábadão aí? É, não é qualquer um que consegue um Edward. Ela tem que agradecer... kkk_

_**Guerreira Solitária,-** Essas grávidas de hoje em dia, tsc tsc. kkkk É, eu gostei da banheira kkkk_

_E aí?_

_Gostaram do Edward ciumento?_

_Preparem-se, agora ele vai explodir toda a cota de ciúme contido. ;B_

_Gente, sei lá. Adoro fazer PDV's do Edward. *-*_

_Hm, próximos caps teremos desejos, ciúmes, preparativos de casamento, chiliques... Ixi, ainda têm tanta coisa pra acontecer. \o_

_kkkk_

_Enfim, acho que vejo vocês mais tarde \o_

_Não esqueçam as reviews, naquele botão azul chamativo ali em baixo. kkkk_

_Até mais, \o_


	78. Parto!

_"Bella riu alto e eu achei melhor ligar o carro e dar partida antes de voltar e estourar o crânio de todos aqueles cornos que olharam pra ela._

_Hmpf! Quem manda Bella ser tão linda?"_

* * *

Quatro minutos.

Três e meio...

Dois...

_- _Desfaz essa cara de irritadinho, chefinho. - Ben falou em algum lugar da sala e eu segui o som.

_Graças a Deus._

_Hora de ir._

- Cai fora Ben... - Falei, respirando fundo antes de pegar umas fichas na mesa.

Coloquei tudo dentro da pasta e joguei dentro da bolsa.

- Ixi! - Ben veio entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás dele. - Chefe, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Não. - Falei, azedo.

Peguei minhas coisas na gaveta e me levantei.

- Chefe, que quê te acontece? - Ben perguntou ainda assim. - Você tá com uma cara de emburrado...

- Ben, já é hora de ir pra casa sabia? - Falei tirando o jaleco.

- Credo. - Ben fez cara de chocado. - To querendo te ajudar...

- Certo, me ajude... - Falei, revirando os olhos. Coloquei o jaleco pendurado na bolsa e a joguei no ombro.

- Como? - Ele perguntou, animado.

Parecia Emmett querendo cerveja.

Deus que me livre...

- Faça a transferência da menina do quarto cinco pro setor de pediatria, certo? - Dei um tapa no ombro dele. - Boa sorte com Ângela.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e saiu gritando um 'OBRIGADA CHEFINHO!'.

Hmpf...

Saí dali com pressa, indo até o elevador.

Cheguei no andar de Bella e a encontrei conversando com Ângela. Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha. A bolsa no ombro e sem o jaleco.

Hm, cuidado redobrado pra cima desses cretinos.

- Chegou cedo querido! - Bella falou com um sorriso.

- Saí correndo pra te ver. - Falei dando um beijo na testa dela e ouvi Ângela gemer um 'oown, que fofos'

Mulheres...

- Então, onde você estava? - Bella perguntou a Ângela.

Hm, papo de mulher.

- Posso te esperar lá embaixo se você preferir... - Falei pra Bella e ela segurou minha mão, fazendo um biquinho.

- Fica aqui...

Pedindo com essa carinha fofa, eu fico.

- Então, ela está em trabalho de parto agora mesmo...

- Jura? - Bella perguntou em choque.

- Ela pediu que eu te chamasse...

- EU? - Bella colocou a mão no peito.

- É. Sabe, ela te conhecia há muito tempo. - Ângela falou. - A outra filha dela está internada na pediatria...

- Hm...

- Porque você não vai lá?

Bella olhou pra mim, mordendo o lábio.

- Edward, podemos ver uma paciente minha antes de ir embora? - Bella perguntou com a mesma carinha pidona.

- Claro... - Dei de ombros e Ângela pareceu ansiosa em nos levar até lá.

Deixei que as duas fossem a minha frente quando ouvi meu celular tocar.

- Alô?

- Edward?

- Jasper?

- É.

Esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele ficou mudo. Ao fundo a voz de Alice e Rose estavam tão altas quanto a de Emmett.

-...

-...

- Você me ligou pra não esquecer meu nome?

- Não é que... PERA ALLIE! - Ele se interrompeu, parecendo confuso. - Isso não conta! Nada de homens semi-nus!

- Mesma regra! - Ouvi Alice falar e Emmett rosnou um 'Ah, que sem graça.'

Que porra é essa?

- Ok, você me ligou pra que eu ouvisse a briga de vocês? Sou médico, não psicólogo...

- Pera Edward. - Jasper pareceu irritado.

Oh porra!

Liga no meu celular e pede pra eu esperar? Fala sério...

- Emmett, cai fora! Você jogou merda no trabalho! - Rose gritou.

- Rose, ursinha, você só me trata mal agora...

- É como você merece ser tratado.

- Mas ainda é por causa daquela história de casamento? Eu pensei que tinha passado quando você me jogou nos lençóis e-

- Me poupem das narrações das relações sexuais de vocês. - Alice falou e Jasper riu.

E eu tenho que ouvir isso.

Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e eu tirei o telefone da orelha, entediado.

Me liga, me deixa esperando e ainda me esquece.

É foda.

Bella entrou na sala e eu fiz sinal que terminaria de atender a ligação e já entraria na sala com ela.

Não dá pra ver um parto falando no telefone...

- EDWARD! - Ouvi alguém gritar pelo telefone e eu coloquei na orelha de novo.

- Hm?

- Vocês vem pra casa agora né? - Era Alice.

- Pra que outro lugar iríamos? - Perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Sei lá, um motel...

- Alice..

- Ok. - Ela riu baixinho. - Venham pra _sua_ casa.

OH PORRA!

- Vocês estão na _minha_ casa?

- Sim.

- COMO VOCÊS ENTRARAM AI?

- Ora, pela porta.

Alice, sempre Alice.

- Alice... - Repeti, bufando.

- Peguei uma cópia com sua mãe...

OH PORRA!

VIROU CASA DA MÃE JOANA!

- E PRA QUE VOCÊ QUER UMA CÓPIA DA CHAVE DA _MINHA_ CASA?

- Sei lá. Estávamos cansados da decoração da casa da Bella. - Alice disse. - Tenho que ir, não esqueçam. Sua casa, beijos.

Tu-tu-tu.

AAAHHHHH!

Arrombaram _minha_ casa, acabaram com _minha_ privacidade, cobiçaram a _minha_ mulher e tem um idiota chamado Ben correndo na minha direção agora mesmo.

Entrei na sala antes que ele pudesse falar comigo.

Tudo pra me livrar de Ben.

- Edward, vem aqui... - Bella chamou e eu fui até a janela que ela olhava.

Tinha uma loira gordinha deitada na cama. Ela estava suando, com as a pernas abertas e a maior cara de cansada.

É, ela vai parir.

Só de imaginar Bella ali, eu me sentia uma pessoa tão feliz.

Meus filhos, dá pra acreditar?

- Essa é uma ex-paciente minha. - Bella falou.

De repente a mulher começou a gritar feito louca! E apareceram vinte enfermeiras e dois médicos.

É, hora do parto.

Tava tudo normal. Bella e eu assistiamos normalmente.

A mulher começou a gritar mais alto, agarrou a mão de um cara ao lado dela e o médico gritou um 'TÁ SAINDO UMA MENINONA!'

Então Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado quando o bebê começou a aparecer.

Sei lá, acho que ela vai desmaiar.

**Bella PDV -**

- Essa é uma ex-paciente minha. - Falei pra Edward.

Ela estava com uma cara sofrida, e eu achei melhor não imaginar o quão aquilo devia doer.

Então tudo mudou.

Ela começou a gritar, agarrou a mão do marido e as enfermeiras entraram junto com o médico.

Começou a fazer força.

PUTA MERDA!

TÁ SAINDO UM SER VIVO DAS PARTES ÍNTIMAS DELA!

- E-Edward... - Gaguejei, sentindo minhas perna ficarem moles.

Eu... Eu...

- Bella, calma. - Edward começou abanar meu rosto.

PUTA MERDA! MEU FILHO VAI SAIR ASSIM?

Então tudo ficou escuro e eu senti meu corpo amolecer.

...

- Ela desmaiou... - Ouvi a voz de Edward e de repente atacaram gotículas de água na minha cara.

Ah, qual é. Água?

Abri os olhos e percebi que estava deitada;

Ângela, Edward e mais três mulheres me olhavam com olhos arregalados.

ESTOU VIVA! NÃO SOU UM ZUMBI, NEM UM ESPÍRITO CAÓTICO, OK?

- Estou bem. - Murmurei me sentando.

Fiquei mais meia hora tentando convencer Edward que estava bem, até que fomos embora.

No carro ficou um silêncio meio constrangedor.

Agora, pensando.

É tão assustador quanto eu achei que seria.

Claro, já tinha visto partos antes na minha vida, mas...

AAAHHH!

Quando se está grávida, é realmente mais assustador.

* * *

_OLÁÁÁÁ QUERIDAS!_

_Olha quem está aqui... EU, DE NOVO \O/_

_E ainda super animada. q_

_Gostaram do cap extra?_

_**Finhaa Masen, - **Quase não respondo sua review. Quase. kkkk Sabe, eu não reclamaria de ter um homem possessivo como Edward. kkkk_

_**Laine,- **Puts! Manda beijo pra ela. kkkk. Hm, respondendo sua pergunta. Foi totalmente bola fora. x.x Nem percebi, sério. kkkkk Verdade né? Décimo mês é foda. kkkkkk Desculpa :B_

_**Allie,-** Homens em geral são ciumentos. Assim que é bom né? Eu adoro ciúmes saudável. kkkk Ah, eu vi! Penas, penas... Amo penas.. kkkkk_

_**Mari,- **kkkkk Isso mesmo. Somos a favor de um Edward irritadinho \o/ kkkk_

_**Rh,- **Ciúmes é sempre bom. kkkkk Crises, crises..._

_**ferpbiagi,-** kkkkk. Eu sabia que vocês iam gostar de um Edward ciumento._

_Hm, deixe-me ver.._

_GENTE!_

_No cap 76 - 'Londres, Trabalho' Laine percebeu algo que eu não tinha percebido._

_Escrevi 'Décimo mês' em vez de 'Décima semana'. _

_¬¬'_

_Eu sei, pode rir._

_Desculpem, é que eu fico afobada na hora de escrever e sempre sai uma merda abafada como essa. kkkk_

_Bom, acho que é só._

_Vejo vocês amanhã, com o quinto cap de With or without you e o septuagésimo nono Dream of me \o/_

_Caraca, já estamos no 79! O.O'_

_Eu nem percebi. kkkk_

_Não esqueçam as reviews \o_

_Bom fim de sábado. _

_Boa noitee \o_


	79. Par! Ímpar!

_"AAAHHH!_

_Quando se está grávida, é realmente mais assustador."_

* * *

- Bella? Você está mesmo bem? - Edward quebrou o silêncio e só então eu percebi que o carro estava parado na frente da casa dele.

- Estou. - Sorri.

- Fica calma meu amor. - Edward me deu um beijo na testa. - Não precisa ficar assustada..

Não dá; É involuntário.

- Já passou. - Murmurei roubando um selinho demorado dele. A boca dele sempre grita pela minha...

Edward desceu e fez questão de abrir a porta pra mim.

- Porque vamos pra sua casa? - Perguntei.

- Alice arrombou aqui. - Edward deu de ombros, fingindo naturalidade já que a expressão era de total raiva. - Pediu que viéssemos pra cá.

- Pra que?

- Ela quer falar alguma coisa pra gente. - Ele abraçou minha cintura, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço. - Tava com saudades de você.

Own, que lindinho.

- Eu também. - Falei com um biquinho. - Você não tem noção do quanto faz falta pra mim.

- Isso porque é só o primeiro dia. - Alice falou, já com a porta aberta. - Venham! Vocês têm que ver como vai ser a-

- NÃO FALA ALLIE! - Rose gritou, aparecendo ao lado de Alice com um sorriso.

- Ainda acho que tá super sem graça... - Emmett falou.

- CALA A BOCA! - Rose gritou pra Emmett.

Levei até um susto com a agressividade.

- Rose! - Emmett falou, usando um tom de criança birrenta. - Não grita comigo...

- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM! - Rose falou esticando o braço na direção dele, como se mostrasse uma distância.

Ah, qual é...

Antes de eu sair de casa, Rose e Emm estavam no maior love.

- Pára vocês dois... - Edward falou revirando os olhos, abrindo espaço pra que eu entrasse na frente dele.

- Sentem, sentem! - Alice falou empolgada, nos conduzindo até o sofá.

- Allie, o que vocês aprontaram? - Perguntei, balançando as pernas nervosamente.

- PREPARAMOS UMA SUPER ULTRA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO PRA VOCÊS! - Ela gritou empolgada, batendo as mãozinhas.

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO?

Quem disse que queríamos despedidas de solteiro?

Imagina aquelas putas rebolando pra cima de Edward?

Picoto cada parte delas e dou de comida pras piranhas!

Olha, estressei só de considerar a idéia.

- Não! - Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

O rosto dela broxou assim como o de Rose. Emmett e Jasper caíram na gargalhada.

- Porque não?

- Nada de mulheres peladas pra cima do meu homem! - Falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Não quero homens pornôs balançando as partes íntimas pra minha mulher! - Edward falou.

Minha mulher.

Gostei. As coisas sempre ficam mais reais quando saem da boca de Edward.

- Mesquinhos... - Emmett falou e uma almofada voou na cabeça dele.

- CALA A BOCA! - Rose gritou.

Porra!

Mó agressão desses dois.

- Não vai ter nada demais. - Alice fez cara de santa. - Sem pessoas semi-nuas. Nada de piranhas e nem caras gostosos. - Ela suspirou, triste.

- Não, obrigada. - Edward recusou com uma careta. - Não confio nessa sua 'pureza'.

- Edward! - Alice fez cara de ofendida. - Você está dizendo que não confia em mim?

- Não disse que não confio em você. Disse que não confio na sua pureza. Aposto que você vai arranjar atores pornôs pra jogar pra cima de Bella. E eu já to por aqui, - Edward apontou pro pescoço - com caras olhando pra minha mulher.

Ah é. A história do Newnton.

Homens...

- Epa, rolou uma traição Bella? - Emmett perguntou e eu que ataquei a almofada nele.

- CALA A BOCA! - Gritei e ele se encolheu atrás do sofá.

- Foi só o Newton. - Edward fez uma cara de nojo. - Aquele %$¨%#$#!

Edward tem um bom repertório de palavrões. Eu devia anotar...

- É só uma noite de bebedeira. - Alice sorriu, voltando ao assunto. - Bella sai com Rose e eu. Edward com Emmett e Jasper.

- Não confio no Emm. - Falei e ele saiu de trás do sofá com uma cara estranha.

- Ninguém mais me quer nessa vida? - Parecia que ele ia chorar.

- CALA A BOCA! - Rose gritou de novo e eu pulei de susto.

Porra, tem que ser TÃO alto?

- Não confio em vocês duas. - Edward falou de novo, passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxando pra perto dele possessivamente. - Já vi Rose conversando com caras desse tipo...

- EDWARD! - Rose gritou estressada.

- ROSE! - Emmett gritou em choque, surgindo de trás do sofá num pulo. - Tu me chifrou?

- Não. - Rose fez uma careta. - Ele era um cliente da empresa.

- Não acredito, sou corno! - Emmett se jogou no sofá, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

- Não é não... - Rose disse.

- Sou um corno, isolado, rejeitado... Ninguém me quer. - Emmett fez cara de choro e Rose se jogou no colo dele.

- Ursinhooo... - Ela disse manhosa. - Era só um cliente. Juro...

Pronto.

Já foi resolvido.

De repente Emmett jogou Rose no sofá e os dois começaram a se agarrar.

- O mais nojento disso, - Jasper falou, apontando pros dois no sofá. - É que ela é minha irmã.

- Sinto muito. - Edward falou rindo.

- Enfim, dai nós vamos chamar-

- Não vai ter despedida de solteiro. - Edward falou de novo, interrompendo Alice.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai Alice.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai.

- Vai.

- Não vai.

- Par ou ímpar?

- Par. - Edward falou.

- Ímpar.

Edward levantou e os dois travaram uma batalha de olhares.

Alice jogou cinco, Edward jogou três.

- IMPAAAAAAR! - Alice gritou, saltando pra cima de Jasper.

- Alice... - Chamei. - Oito é par.

- Não é não.

- É sim. - Edward concordou.

- Não é não.

- É.

- NÃO É.

- É.

- CALA A BOCAAAA! - Jasper gritou.

Mal de família...

- Oito é par Allie. - Jasper falou calmamente.

- _Eu_ sou par. - Allie disse como se fosse óbvio.

- EU sou par. - Edward falou.

- EU SOU PAR.

- EU!

- EU!

- EU!

- PÁRAAAAA! - Gritei, irritada.

De repente tava todo mundo me olhando.

Menos Rose e Emm, claro. Eles pareciam bem mais empolgados fazendo outra coisa...

- Façam isso como duas pessoas civilizadas! - Falei, me ajeitando no sofá.

- Pedra, papel, tesoura! - Edward falou estreitando os olhos. E lá se vai minha teoria de pessoas civilizadas pelo ralo... - Se você ganhar, nada de homens pelados!

- Ok... - Alice revirou os olhos.

Não entendi nada, mas de repente Alice começou a gritar 'TESOURAAAA'

- PEDRA QUEBRA TESOURA! - Edward falou.

- NÃO QUEBRA!

- QUEBRA!

- Chega! - Gritei de novo, me levantando com calma. Os três me olharam como se eu fosse um elefante verde fluorescente. - Faz assim, deixa as despedidas. MAS com supervisores. Carlisle fica de olho nos meninos, e Esme nas meninas...

- Isso mesmo Bella! - Jasper concordou.

- Não gostei. - Alice falou.

- Ah, então tudo bem. - Edward falou, sorrindo pra Alice. - Mamãe vai ficar de olho em você.

- Bobo! - Alice deu a língua pra ele. - Hm, falando em Esme, tenho que ligar pra ela.

- Allie, me conte sobre meu casamento! - Falei, empolgada.

EU AINDA SOU A NOIVA!

PRECISO saber o que acontecerá!

- Ah, vai ser lindo!

- Só?

- Só o que?

- É só isso que você vai falar?

- É. - Ela sorriu. - Tchau amores, vejo vocês amanhã.

- Tchau Bella. Tchau Edward. - Jasper falou, seguindo Allie pra porta.

Não tive nem tempo de falar outra coisa e os dois já tinham saído.

- Que nojo! - Edward falou olhando pro sofá.

Emmett e Rose pareciam mesmo que iam ter uma aula prática de reprodução ao vivo e a cores só pelo jeito que eles se engoliam.

Nojento.

- Não façam nada no meu sofá. - Edward falou com uma careta. - E quando saírem, fechem a porta.

Ele pegou minha bolsa e a dele, me levando calmamente pelo caminho da escada. Subimos os degraus calmamente.

Parecia até que eu estava grávida de quadrigêmeos, pronta pra parir a qualquer instante.

- Edward, eu estou bem. - Falei acelerando o passo pro quarto.

- Mesmo?

- Ahan.

- Então... - Edward abriu um sorriso malicioso e num movimento rápido, me pegou nos braços. - Vamos pro quarto.

É, tudo que eu precisava era de uma dose enorme de Edward.

Delícia.

* * *

_Olá Amadas. \o_

_Como foi o domingo?_

_**Lexi,- **Verdade, seu desejo foi realizado. kkkk Ah, claro. Marcar território é fundamental!kkk. Ah, verdade. Estamos quase nas 400! Isso é tão emocionante. *-*_

_**Nathy,-** KKKK Super adorei sua comparação! Foi tão... Verdadeira. kkkkk Ah, ciumento, paranóico, possessivo, Edward é tão perfeito. *-*_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Que bom que está gostando. :B kkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **Deve doer mesmo. Nunca tive filhos, mas pelo que minha mãe fala, dói. o.o Imagina só.. x.x kkkk Hm, bem que podia chegar assim né? Na porta da nossa casa, com lacinho e tals. kkkkk_

_**Lunna Cullen,-** É, tadinho do Edward. Suportou os transtornos bipolares dela sem reclamar. kkk _

_**Linii ih,- **É, ontem foram dois. Só pra animar vocês um pouco. kkkk É, este é o septuagésimo nono. O de antes foi o 78. ;B kkkk. Nossa, tadinha dela. Imagina só se fosse o parto prematuro? De gêmeos seria mais complicado... kkkkkkk Já mudou? Um só? E se seu destino quiser mais de um? KKKKKK Flashback? Não sei. Não tinha pensado sobre isso..._

_**Finhaa Masen,- **kkkk. Viu? Deu pra responder trânquilamente. kkkk Ainda bem hein? kkk Verdade, a gente acaba percebendo uma semelhança entre alguns. kkk É, uma despedida de solteiro. Imagina só a bagunça; kkk_

_E aí meninas?_

_Gostaram do cap?_

_Hm, deixem as reviews falando sobre o que acharam e me dêem idéias do que pode acontecer nessas despedidas. Sei que muitas de vocês têm uma imaginação... kKKkkk_

_Ah, já leram o quinto cap da outra fic? Já postei. ;B_

_Enfim, acho que é só._

_Aproveitem o fim de domingo (pior dia da semana¬¬") e vejo vocês por aí \o_

_Beijos :**_


	80. Morango com chocolate,

"É, tudo que eu precisava era de uma dose enorme de Edward.

Delícia."

* * *

_"Eu estava deitada no cama, abraçada confortavelmente a Edward e nós assistíamos a um programa chato que passava na TV._

_Era realmente um programa MUITO chato. _

_Mas Edward me abraçava de um jeito gostoso e eu nem liguei pra TV._

_"Nossa menina vai ser bonita desse jeito!" - Falei apontando pra uma menininha que passava no filme. Ela era tão lindinha._

_"Não, ela vai ser mais bonita!" - Edward falou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha. - "Linda como a mãe!"_

_"Edward." - Revirei os olhos e ele acariciou minha barriga, que parecia três vezes maior. _

_ENORME!_

_Eu ia ter nossos filhos a qualquer instante._

_"E o nosso menino?"_

_"Vai ser igualzinho a você!" - Falei, enchendo o rosto num sorriso e Edward beijou minha barriga."_

Esse foi meu sonho durante _SETE DIAS SEGUIDOS_!

Acho que minha vontade de saber os sexos já estava passando dos limites.

Já tinha se passado uma semana e eu estava meio tensa pra ir pra minha primeira consulta com outro médico que não fosse a Dra Giulia.

Mas como ela mesmo tinha dito: 'Ele é muito simpático!'

Edward ficou mais calmo em saber que não precisaria mais fazer nenhum outro tipo de exame mais... Expositivo.

A consulta foi ótima! Doutor Patrick era mesmo muito simpático.

Pediu que eu ficasse calma, porque além de faltar muito tempo pra hora do parto, a dor ia ser quase imperceptível diante dos rostos dos meus bebês.

Rostos que já veríamos daqui algumas semanas, quando completaríamos quatro meses.

Só mais duas semanas pra ver meus filhinhos de novo.

Mas ele falou que saber os sexos de cara é muito relativo.

Como se eu já não soubesse...

- Edward, você pode ir pro trabalho, meu amor. Eu vou continuar no mesmo lugar quando você voltar. - Falei a Edward enquanto ele me cobria com o lençol e colocava uma bandeja cheia de morangos e chocolate em creme na minha frente.

Grávidas têm sua sorte.

Comidas a qualquer instante, saídas mais cedo do trabalho por causa de uma tontura básica...

Oh vida boa!

- Não, vou ficar com você hoje. - Edward sorriu, se mexendo pra se deitar ao meu lado depois de ajeitar as coisas pra mim. - E se eu for, você sabe o que eu vou fazer...

Hmpf.

Aquela história do Mike...

- Edward, ele só veio me perguntar onde era a lanchonete... - Falei revirando os olhos, realmente mais interessada nos morangos a minha frente.

Delícia, tudo meu.

Assim como Edward também é meu...

- Bella! Tinha uma placa ENORME atrás de você escrito: 'LANCHONETE' com letras em negrito e em rosa choque! - Edward falou com uma cara brava. - E ele _ainda_ não é cego desse jeito.

Eu ri.

Edward chegou todo irritado.

**Flashback on**

x.x.x.x.x

- Bella? - Ouvi me chamarem enquanto eu esperava Edward no estacionamento.

- Ah, oi Mike. - Falei com um sorrisinho triste.

Podia ser Edward com uma caixa de bombons de amendoim dizendo que era hora de ir pra casa, relaxar...

Mas é só Mike com cara de idiota.

- Você pode me dizer onde é a lanchonete? - Ele perguntou batendo os cílios e jogando a boca de um lado. Parecia até uma menina...

Porra, tá atrás de mim...

- É aq- Comecei, mas uma voz lindamente sedutora me interrompeu:

- Atrás de mim, _Newton_. - Edward falou, passando os braços pela minha cintura.

- E-Edward... - Mike carregou no sorriso falso. Já podia ver uma gotinha de medo escorrer pela testa dele.

Mike é mesmo um molenga.

Já broxou só de ver Edward.

Se bem que Edward com essa cara de bravo..

Assustaria se eu não fosse completamente apaixonada por qualquer cara que ele faz.

Tudo que ele faz fica tão sexy...

- V-V-Valeu... - Mike deu um passo pra trás, saindo no sentindo contrário da lanchonete.

- Você não vai me contar o que você falou pra ele ontem? - Perguntei a Edward e ele sorriu, triunfante.

- Mike é só um cagão a mais nesse mundo...

É, ele não ia falar.

x.x.x.x

**Flashback off**

- Ainda?

- Ele será, se vier falar com você de novo. - Edward cruzou os braços, com uma cara emburrada.

Edward com ciúmes é como um Leão-bebê com fome.

Não que eu tenha visto um leão bebê com fome, mas a intenção é enfatizar o quando Edward fica gostoso com essa carinha.

- Lindo. - Mordi a bochecha dele.

- Coma. - Edward revirou os olhos, rindo pra mim.

- Onde está Alice? - Perguntei.

- Ela disse que ia passar na loja e depois ia pra casa da mamãe pra ver os det-

- Ela foi na casa da sua mãe?

- Foi.

Eu que sou a noiva do filho dela, fui uma ou duas vezes na casa dela.

E Alice, que é só a amiga da noiva do filho dela, já foi mais de vinte vezes essa semana.

- Pra que?

- Casamento. - Edward deu de ombros.

Eu realmente espero que ela não esteja alugando um castelo, ou um estádio de futebol pro nosso casamento.

Ou alugando pôneis amarelos da Bulgária...

Será que têm pôneis amarelos na Bulgária?

Molhei um morango no chocolate e mordi.

Delicioso.

- Quer? - Ofereci de boca cheia e Edward riu, mas abriu a boca, esperando que eu oferecesse a ele.

Mas a boca dele assim, perto da minha, me dava outras idéias.

- B-Bel... - Edward tentou falar contra meus lábios. - O m-m-eu m-mor...

Não demorou muito pra ele esquecer dos morangos, mas logo eu me afastei.

Eu estava mesmo com fome.

- Ainda quero meu morango. - Edward fez um biquinho e eu ri.

Dei um morango com chocolate pra ele.

E dei outra dentada no meu.

Nunca foi tão gostoso!

- Bella... - Edward chamou. Me virei pra ele, mastigando um morango ENORME que eu tinha encharcado de chocolate.

- HM? - Edward riu, limpando um canto da minha boca.

- Nós vamos nos casar e...

- Hm... - Incentivei quando ele ficou quieto de novo.

- E vamos ter nossos filhos...

- Hm.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Ele parecia meio inseguro.

- Duas! - Sorri, molhando outro morango e enfiando na boca.

- Você não acha melhor... Morar aqui em casa, comigo? - Ele perguntou e depois mordeu o lábio quase imperceptivelmente.

Morar com Edward?

Nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça onde iríamos morar depois de casados.

É, não poderíamos morar em lugares separados, não é mesmo?

Afinal, vamos ter dois filhos, vamos nos casar, construir a família mais chuchu da vida...

- Morar aqui? - Perguntei, passando a língua pelos dentes e tirando os resquícios de chocolate.

- É, mas se você preferir que nós moremos na sua casa, por mim tudo bem, é que aqui é menos agitado e lá tem Ali-

- Tudo bem. - Interrompi com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem o que? - Edward pareceu confuso.

- Eu moro com você, aqui... Eu, você e nossos filhos.

- Sério? - Ele sorriu.

- Sério.

- Ah Bella, eu te amo tanto... - Edward me deu um beijo.

E eu já estava quase esquecendo os morangos e considerando arrancar a roupa de Edward, mas ele se afastou, com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Ah, volta aqui...

- Prometo trocar a fechadura de casa. - Ele falou com a mão erguida, como quem jura e eu ri.

- Isso, nos proteja desse mundo malvado! - Falei abraçando a barriga e Edward riu.

- Bella?

- Hm?

- Já pensou em nomes pra eles? - Edward perguntou.

- De onde veio essa pergunta? - Falei com outro morango na boca.

Na verdade eu nunca pensei em nomes pra eles.

- Você disse que eu podia fazer duas. - Edward falou, roubando um morango meu e mordendo.

Safadinho! Roubou meu maior morango...

Tudo bem, eu como mais um.

- Não, ainda não. - Respondi, afastando a bandeja e me aconchegando no peito de Edward depois que ele me ajudou a tirá-la de perto de mim. - E você?

- Ah, vou mentir se falar que nunca pensei em nomes pra eles... Mas não pareciam bons o suficiente.

Ah, eu também já tinha considerado algumas coisas, mas nada de extremamente convicto.

- Hm, temos que pensar nisso... - Falei mordendo o lábio.

- É, temos... Pro menino e pra menina. - Edward falou com um sorriso. - O que você sugere?

- Não faço a mínima idéia...

- Nem eu.

- Podemos ver em algum site! - Sugeri com um sorriso. - Também têm uns livros que falam sobre nomes... O que você acha?

- Pode ser. - Edward sorriu, deslizando as mãos pelas minhas costas. - Ou..

- Ou?

- Chamamos de 'Filho 1' e 'Filho 2'. Depende de quem nascer primeiro. - Edward falou e eu ri alto.

- Que horror!

- Brincadeira. - Ele deu um beijinho na minha testa.

- Pensaremos nisso mais tarde..

- É, pensaremos... - Edward concordou e eu me permiti relaxar nos braços dele.

Nada melhor que relaxar ao lado do futuro marido, com um os dois filhos acolhidos no meu ventre, depois de comer morangos deliciosamente banhados em chocolate.

Delícia.

É, eu sou tão sortuda.

* * *

_OLÁÁÁÁ QUERIDAS \O/_

_Primeiramente..._

_CHEGAMOS AS 400 REVIEWS! \O/_

_AAAAAHHHHH!_

_Obrigada lindas. *-*_

_Em segundo plano:_

_ESSE É O CAP 80 \O/_

_UHUUU \O_

_Ok, em terceiro, mas não menos importante:_

_Gente, preciso de uma help de vocês. Imagino que já sabem o que é... Lá embaixo eu falo._

_Ok, primeiro respondendo as reviews:_

_**Carla Hale,-** É, eu percebi que você tinha dado uma sumidinha. :B Tadinho. kkkk Enfim, homens em geral além de ciumentos, sofrem crise quando estão muito tempo sem uma dose nossa. Ou seja, somos demais. ;B kkkkkk_

_**Dama Maryy Potter,- **kkkkk Poxa, também quero o meu. Vou pedir pro papai noel. :B kkkk Mini-Ursinhos? É, você já é a segunda que comenta de uma possível gravidez vinda desses dois. kkkk _

_**Lexi, - **kkkkk É, Rose é suspeita. Mas sei lá, vai que ela não está grávida... Ou está, sei lá. kkkk Hm, sogrões bêbados? É, pode ser. Considerarei todas as idéias. Então, obrigada B_

_**Rh,-** Relaxa, também tenho ataques de gritos histéricos! kkkk Minha mãe também sempre briga comigo. ¬¬'' Mães... tsc tsc. kkkk_

_**Allie,- **kkkk Penas, penas... Verdade, bem que podia sair uma foto do casal... No Rio... ;B kkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **kkkk. Tapas, beijos e amassos. Os dois têm bem essa cara de doidos mesmo. kkk Ah, tem que ter uma fugidinha. Senão, quem iria fazer Alice ter um chilique ? kkkk _

_Bom meninas..._

_Deixa eu ver.._

_Sempre esqueço o que tenho pra escrever depois das reviews.. ¬¬'_

_Hm, viram? Cheguei aqui antes das quatro horas! ;B_

_Yeah, to chegando mais cedo. \o/_

_Ah sim, a 'help' que eu disse._

_Eu fico pensando._

_Minha criatividade pra nomes é... Nula._

_Então... QUE NOME VOCÊS GOSTARIAM? ;D_

_Deixem vossas opiniões apertando esse botãozinho azul brega aqui em baixo _**\/**

_Beijos, até amanhã \o_


	81. MiniCullens

"_Nada melhor que relaxar ao lado do futuro marido, com os dois filhos acolhidos no meu ventre, depois de comer morangos deliciosamente banhados em chocolate._

_Delícia._

_É, eu sou tão sortuda."_

* * *

- Aron?

- Não...

- Abbey?

- Me lembra o cd dos Beatles: Abbey Road. Não. - Fiz uma careta e Edward riu.

- Adbul?

- Que droga de nome é esse? - Franzi a testa e Edward segurou um sorriso.

- Abdullah?

- Edward!

- Ok. - Edward começou a gargallhar e eu revirei os olhos.

Peguei o livo da mão dele e pulei uma folha, passando os olhos por ali.

_Aman. _- Não.

_Amandeep._ - Hã?

_Amrit. _- Não...

_Andon._ - Não.

_Ansley. _- TIPO, QUE PORRA DE NOME É ESSE?

_Anson._ - Ah qual é...

- Edward, onde você conseguiu esse livro? - Perguntei com uma careta.

- Sei lá. Foi o único que eu achei. - Edward deu de ombros, limpando lágrimas de risada.

Bobo.

_Anthony._

- Gosto desse nome... - Pensei alto.

- Qual? - Edward veio curioso pro meu lado, escalando os cobertores.

- Anthony.

- Meu nome. - Edward sorriu.

Verdade.

Edward _Anthony_ Masen Cullen.

Anthony Cullen.

Ah, bonitinho vai...

- Se importa de dividir com nosso filho? - Perguntei com um sorriso.

- Nem um pouco... - Ele sorriu.

_Beckett._

_Benedict._

_Benito._

_Benjamen._

_Benjamin. _

Benjamin é bonito...

- Benjamin é bonito. - Falei.

- É, é bonito. - Edward deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

- E Anthony? Benjamin ou Anthony? - Perguntei.

- Anthony Benjamin Cullen. - Edward falou começando a morder meu pescoço.

Anthony Benjamin Cullen.

Eu gosto.

- AAH! QUE LINDO EDWARD! - Agarrei ele, o jogando no colchão e caindo por cima dele. - Temos o nome do nosso filho!

Edward começou a rir de novo, apertando minha cintura.

Só faltava o da nossa menina.

Então de repente ele me jogou nos lençóis e abaixou até minha barriga.

- Oi bebês do papai. - Edward falou pra minha barriga depois de levantar minha blusa. - Sabia que um de vocês é... Anthony Benjamin Cullen? Meu meninão. Vou te ensinar a jogar futebol americano, vídeo game: Nintendo DS, XBOX 360, Sega Saturn, Metal Gear: Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Grand Theft Auto IV e depois-

- Edward... - Chamei e ele me olhou.

- Desculpe, me empolguei.

- Não podemos deixar nossa menina com ciúmes... - Falei, procurando a parte de nomes femininos do livro.

_Aafje._

_Abellona._

_Abiela._

Ok, vamos pular pra letra B, já que A não tem boa impressão.

_Babe._

_Babahb._

_Bane._

_Barcelona._

PORRA! BARCELONA É UMA CIDADE!

Como chamam uma pessoa de Barcelona?

- Edward, esse livro é terrível! - Falei e Edward gargalhou, abraçando minha barriga e colocando o ouvido encostado ali.

_Cameron._

_Carey._

_Carlie._

É, C tava melhor.

Passei duas páginas, procurando algum nome que chamasse minha atenção.

- Celene? - Perguntei.

- Já assistiu Underworld? - Edward perguntou de repente.

- Já...

- O nome do personagem da menininha lá era Celene. Com S, mas era Celene... - Eu ri. - Não acho que tenha a ver com a nossa filha.

- É... Não tem mesmo.

- Deixa eu ver um. - Edward pegou o livro da minha mão.

- Por favor, que não seja Cinnamon, Cinia ou Cipriana...

Edward riu do meu comentário.

- Anne?

- É, talvez. É bonito.

- Kate?

- Bonito...

- Mary?

- Alice se sentiria muito especial...

- Ah não. Esquece. Ela vai querer roubar minha filha de mim. - Edward fez uma careta e voltou a procurar aleatoriamente por nomes.

- Catherine é um nome bom... - Edward falou. - O que acha?

- Eu gosto. Mas é um tanto épico...

- Elisa? - Edward perguntou.

- Não sei...

- Mariah?

- Talvez...

- Você reclama demais. - Edward riu e eu tive que acompanhá-lo.

Sabe, nada passa pela perícia de uma grávida.

- Eu gosto desse... - Edward parou os olhos numa página. - Que tal... Claire?

Claire.

O rostinho da minha menininha de olhos castanhos apareceu na minha mente.

- É, eu gosto de Claire.

- MENTIRA! - Edward me olhou em choque. - SÉRIO?

- Sério...

- Ah, finalmente. - Edward suspirou - Tava começando a entrar em pânico com essa sua paranóia.

Eu ri alto.

- Nosso filho: Anthony Benjamin. Ah que lindo! - Sorri.

- Calma filhinha, mamãe te ama também. - Edward falou pra minha barriga.

- Edward!

- Você que está isolando nossa princesinha.

- Nossa pequenina Claire... Claire do que?

- Calma filha, não chora... - Edward continuou a atuação, acariciando minha barriga.

- EDWARD!

- Você só pensa no meninão, jogador de Nintendo profissional do papai. - Edward fez uma careta. - E nossa Claire _de lune_?

Eu ri.

- Claire _de lune_?

- Só uma brincadeirinha com nomes. - Ele riu.

- Claire...

- Claire Catherine Cullen. - Edward falou e depois começou a rir. - _C.C.C_.

Claire Catherine Cullen...

- Eu gostei.

- Ah, fala sério! - Edward estreitou os olhos na minha direção. - To acertando as suas expectativas de nomes com chutes?

- Sim. - Eu ri.

_Anthony Benjamin Cullen e Claire Catherine Cullen._

Ah, que lindooooooooo!

- Ai Edward! Mal posso conter minha felicidade! - Sorri abertamente.

- Já percebeu?

- O quê?

- ABC. Anthony Benjamin Cullen. CCC. Claire Catherine Cullen.

Eu ri.

- Verdade...

- Gostaram do nomes, filhos? - Edward perguntou pra minha barriga.

- Gostaram. - Concordei. - Eles me disseram.

- O quê mais eles disseram? - Edward perguntou se ajeitando em cima de mim, deixando os olhos a altura dos meus.

- Disseram que o papai é melhor papai do mundo... - Falei enquanto Edward mordia meu queixo.

Perigoso...

- Hm?

- Também disseram que o papai quer enlouquecer a mamãe. - Edward riu, mordendo meu maxilar.

- Pergunta pra eles se o papai está conseguindo... - Ele mordeu minha orelha e eu agarrei os cabelos dele.

Muito perigoso.

- Está conseguindo. Com um ótimo desempenho...

- Mas você não perguntou. - Edward acusou, rindo na pele do meu pescoço.

- Mas eu _sei_.

- Sabe o que Alice me disse hoje cedo? - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não...

- Ela disse que nosso casamento vai ser mais lindo de todos os tempos.

- Você vai estar lá. Isso o torna excepcionalmente lindo. - Falei dando uma piscadinha e Edward riu.

- Você está esquecendo de somar a participação da minha noiva... Que torna tudo ainda mais lindo.

- Bobo. - Dei a língua pra ele.

- E sabe o que deixa ainda mais lindo? - Edward perguntou.

- Hm?

- Nossos filhos _também_ vão estar lá. - Edward sorriu, desviando o olhar pra minha barriga e eu sorri.

- Te amo.

- Eu sei. - Edward sorriu, encostando a testa na minha. - Ouvir isso só aumenta mais o meu amor por você.

Fiquei encarando Edward por um tempo antes de juntar nossas bocas beijo calmo.

Nossos lábios se moviam lentamente. Podia sentir cada 'Te amo' que Edward me dizia em cada canto da boca dele na minha.

O melhor de tudo é saber que ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo.

Vinte pontos pra Isabella Sensual Seduction, só pelo porte do _meu_ homem.

YAY!

* * *

_OOI \O/_

_Como vão amadas?_

_Eu estou bem, obrigada. q_

_Hm, vou deixar os comentários sobre os nomes totalmente a gosto de vocês._

_Mentira, eu vou comentar... _

_Ok, primeiro as reviews:_

_**Lunna Cullen,- **Ah, acho Samuel um nome bem bonito também. *-*_

_**A. Masen,- **Own, que bom que gostou Ana. *-* Aliás, eu passei pelo seu perfil e li uma fic sua. Achei o máximo e se não me engano, deixei uma review lá. *-* Ah, obrigada pelas opções de nome! *-*_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** AAHHH! Menina! Você lê pensamentos, só . Eu estava travando uma briga comigo mesma sobre Anthony. Juro mesmo. Quando li o e-mail da sua fic fiquei tipo em choque. :O kkkkk - Ah, adorei sua idéia do Benjamin. Adorei tanto que usei. Em ordem diferente, mas usei. :B Obrigada linda, pelas idéias e por acompanhar a fic *-*_

_**Nathy, - **Você também me ajudou pra caramba! Mesmo. *-* Eu li sua review ontem, na hora que chegou e fiquei meia vida pensando sobre os nomes que você tinha dito. kkkk Enfim, amei as idéias de nome, *-*_

_**Rh,-** AAhh! Guilherme é tão bonito né? Também acho. kkkk Bella super trânquila pra tomar decisões gigantes. kkkk Ah, eu pessoalmente acho que a BahKika tem um dom, cara! Ela me prende com correntes de aço nas fics dela. *-* kkkk Ah, não sei. Na verdade eu vou continuar escrevendo. Eu já tenho uma idéia do final, mas acho que ainda está longe. E pelo jeito vamos ter alguns, talvez muitos caps pela frente. :B Isso mesmo, uma leitora exemplar, que posta em praticamente todos caps, fielmente. kkkk Obrigada *-*_

_**Allie,- **Menina, tenho que dizer... Sou obcecada por morangos com chocolate. *o* Tipo, amo loucamente. kkkkk Ah, sei lá...Reneesme é bem nome de vampira, na minha opinião. Não sei, achei melhor mudar o nome :B Mas e aí, o que você achou?_

_**Lexi,-** kkk Brincadeirinhaaa! Rose não tá grávida não. :B Que isso Lexi, adorei sua idéia também. ;D Obrigada por ajudar a pensar sobre. kkk Prontinho, cap postado :B_

_**Dama Mary Potter, - **KKKKKKKKK. Ri horrores. Quero que Edward me jogue na panela e me chame de miojo. kkkkkkk Pois é. Escolher nomes é bem difícil mesmo, mas obrigada pela ajuda. *-* E aí, gostou dos nomes escolhidos por Edward e Bella?_

_Prontinho._

_Comentário básico: Gente, vocês não têm idéia do quanto me ajudaram com as idéias dos nomes, então... Obrigada. :B_

_Nathy, Finhaa, Dama, Lexi, Rh, Ana, Allie, Lunna... Fofas, esse cap é totalmente dedicado a vocês, que me ajudaram a criá-lo._

_Eu gostei dos nomes. Achei que ficaram bem fofinhos. E vocês, o que acharam?_

_Quando eu tiver filhos, o que está bem longe de acontecer, eles vão se chamar Dimitri e Tomas. Porque eu só quero filhos meninos, então já estou atraindo essas coisas pra minha vida. kkkkk_

_Gostaram do cap?_

_Não esqueçam de deixar as opiniões nas reviews. *-*_

_Vejo vocês amanhã \o_

_Beijos beijos :*_


	82. Detalhes básicos

_"Vinte pontos pra Isabella Sensual Seduction, só pelo porte do meu homem._

_YAY!"_

* * *

- E-Edward... - Tentei chamá-lo, mas ficava difícil me concentrar se ele continuasse me beijando desse jeito.

- Hm. - Ele desceu os dentes pela minha mandíbula.

Ai meu Deus.

Não, não morde minha orelha...

Hmmmmm!

Edward consegue me deixar toda animada com uma simples mordidinha altamente sedutora, por mais bobo que fosse o lugar.

Espera, porque eu interrompi o beijo dele mesmo?

Merda!

Podia estar aproveitando o momento se-

_VRRRR! VRRRRR!_

Ah, é. Tem alguma coisa vibrando na minha coxa...

- Edward...

- Hm?

- Seu celular... - Falei e ele se afastou de mim, se jogando dramaticamente no colchão. Tirou o celular do bolso e atendeu.

- Edward Cullen falando a seu dispor. - Ele falou ironicamente e eu ri alto. - Você sempre atrapalha Alice...

Alice.

Revirei os olhos.

É claro que é Alice.

- Ah Alice! Fala sério, você não me ligou pra perguntar se eu sou alérgico a lírio, ligou?

Eu ri alto, de novo.

- Claro que não... - Ele revirou os olhos. Ficou mudo enquanto a voz de Alice corria do outro lado da linha. - Semana que vem? Acho que não... Além disso também tem uma consulta.

Opa.

- Espera, fala com ela. - Edward tirou o celular do ouvido e olhou pra mim. - Alice quer falar com você.

Peguei o telefone e pressionei na orelha.

- Alô?

- BELLA!

- Não grita Alice...

- Poxa! Você nunca atende o celular!

- Desculpe... Não lembro onde o coloquei. - Verdade, não lembro mesmo.

Eu estava realmente mais preocupada em beijar Edward do que onde meu celular poderia estar...

- Você tem semana que vem livre de que dia?

- Pra que?

- Pra ver seu vestido.

- Que vestido? - Perguntei olhando distraidamente pras unhas.

Cara, preciso passar uma base!

Tá lascando...

- De noiva Bella! - Alice falou como se fosse óbvio e eu engasguei.

- Como assim Alice? - Perguntei em choque.

- Ah, você sabe, o vestido. Teria que ter provado a pelo menos um mês atrás... Mas ainda bem que não arriscamos, porque vão ser gêmeos e a barriga vai crescer loucamente e depois ainda tem a parada de você com essa coisa louca que tá sua paciência, porque você anda mudando de humor feito um camaleão mudando de cor e-

- Alice! - Interrompi a tagarelação dela. E foda-se o mundo se 'tagarelação' não existe... - Quando é?

- O quê?

- O casamento!

- Eu já disse.

- Disse o que?

- Quando é o casamento.

- Não disse não! - Discordei.

- Disse sim... Não disse?

- Não disse não... - Ouvi Jasper falar ao fundo.

Complôs contra Edward e eu.

Fala sério.

_Detalhe básico:_

QUE TIPO DE NOIVA NÃO SABE QUANDO É O PRÓPRIO CASAMENTO?

EU!

- Que tipo de noiva não sabe quando é o próprio casamento, Bella? - Alice acusou.

Lê mentes, só pode!

- O tipo de noiva que deixa as coisas na mão da amiga rebelde, esquecida, louca, problemática...

- Eu não sou rebelde. Só um pouco esquecida e não tenho nada de louca ou problemática... Fora que Alice Brandon é a pessoa mais correta pra todo tipo de decoração. Isso foi uma reclamação do meu trabalho, Isabella?

Ah, fala sério...

- Alice. - Chamei e ela pareceu se lembrar de foco.

- Ah sim.

- Então..

- É... Em um mês e algumas semanas. Um mês e três semanas. Mais especificamente dia vinte e quatro. Sabe, é a soma do dia e mês do aniversário de Edward, mais a data e o mês do seu aniversário, divido por dois! Numerologia é tudo!

- QUE? - Minha voz saiu vinte vezes mais alto e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

VINTE E QUATRO?

É praticamente amanhã...

Tudo bem, falta um mês e algumas semanas, mas...

É praticamente amanhã!

Entrei em choque.

Uma hora você está se agarrando com o seu noivo e em menos de dois minutos você descobre que em apenas um mês ele vai ser seu marido.

AAAHHHHHHH!

- Bella?

- Bella? - Edward repetiu, se ajoelhando na minha frente com cara de preocupado. - Que foi meu amor? Tá doendo alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- BELLA, VOCÊ NÃO MORREU NÉ? - Alice começou a berrar no outro lado da linha. - NÃO MORRE! O CASAMENTO TEM QUE TER UMA NOIVA! VIVA! BELLA! BEEEELLLLAAAAAA! NÃO POSSO CUIDAR DE UM DEFUNTO! BELLA!

- E-Edward... - Cochichei depois de tirar o telefone do ouvido.

- O que Bella? - Edward perguntou, completamente ansioso por respostas.

- Vamos nos casar em um mês. - Falei em choque. Minha boca ficou aberta depois que eu falei, deixando bem exposto o meu choque emocional.

- Sério? - Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e arregalou um pouco os olhos. Então ele me olhou assustado. - Bella, você não quer mais casar comigo?

- Claro que eu quero Edward! - Levei a mão no peito. - Mas é que tá tão perto... Dá um friozinho na barriga.

Edward riu e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Fica calma. - Ele sorriu, deitando e encostando a cabeça no meu colo, pra olhar minha barriga. Cochichou baixinho: - Mamãe está com medo. - Depois começou a tagarelar com a minha barriga.

Bobo.

Fica fofocando com meus filhos...

- BELLAAAAAA! - Alice gritava no telefone e eu atendi de novo.

- Desculpe, tive um ataque.

- Que susto! Achei que estavam desistindo do casamento! Eu ia parir um golden retriever aqui!

- Hm, fala o que você queria falar...

- Ah sim. - Aposto que ela sorriu. - Então, vou agendar a primeira prova do vestido pra semana que vem! É com um estilista famosíssimo que me deve um favor!

- Mas minha barriga vai crescer até o casamento Alice. Vão ser umas vinte e duas semanas, vinte e três...

- Viu? Ela pensa em vocês... - Ouvi Edward cochichar. Dei um tapa leve no ombro dele e ele riu.

- Eu sei. Por isso é só a primeira prova. - Aposto que ela revirou os olhos... - Dai nós vamos escolher o modelo, tecido, cor... TUDO!

- Ok. Que dia? - Perguntei começando a ficar animada com a idéia.

- Diga você. O que acha de Terça-feira?

- Tenho consulta com o obstetra.

- Ok, quarta?

- Pode ser...

- Feito! - Aposto que ela está controlando um dos gritos bobos dela. - Passe pra Edward, quero falar sobre o terno dele.

- Edward, pra você. - Dei o telefone pra ele.

Meu casamento estava chegando.

Eu ia ver meus filhos antes mesmo de provar o vestido.

Se tudo desse certo, eu poderia sorrir gloriosamente ao ver que estava certa - mais uma vez - sobre o meu sonho. O casalzinho de bebês mais lindamente lindos do mundo. Graças ao pai, é claro.

Tudo bem, eu tenho uma participação nisso.

E então Edward e eu nos casaríamos, passaríamos uma lua-de-mel maravilhosamente perfeita e banhada de juras de amor e noites prazerosas, e depois de mais alguns meses nossos filhos iam nascer depois de horas e horas de gritaria da minha parte, porque iam sair dois seres humanos das minhas partes íntimas e isso ia doer pra caramba e eu ia gritar e chorar com todas as contrações e alarmes falsos das possíveis horas em que eles realmente poderiam sair de mim e...

Ok, melhor não pensar nisso.

Credo, já até doeu psicologicamente.

- Bella? - Edward interrompeu meu pensamento. Nem percebi que ele tinha guardado o celular e que eu mexia no cabelo dele calmamente.

- Hm?

- Sabia que nesse mês os nossos filhos já podem nos ouvir?

- Como você sabe? - Perguntei abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Li naquela revista que você pediu pra eu ler. - Edward deu de ombros e eu ri alto.

- Você leu mesmo?

- Li.

- Awwn, que lindo meu amor! - Dei um selinho demorado nele.

- Olha só filhos... - Edward falou. - Mamãe desconfiou que o papai não tinha lido a revista que ela pediu.

- Edward! Pare de jogar nossos filhos contra mim! - Acusei e ele começou a rir.

- Brincadeira bebês. Mamãe confia muito no papai. E o papai confia na mamãe. Papai só não confia na tia Alice. Mas vocês não precisam se preocupar com ela, que eu cuido da situação. - Edward falou.

- E porque você não confia na tia Alice? - Perguntei.

- Porque ela quer te levar pra um lugar cheio de homens _mais_ atraentes. - Edward falou e eu engasguei.

- MAIS ATRAENTES? - Gritei e ele me olhou confuso.

- O que foi?

- Mais atraentes que quem?

- Que eu!

Eu cai na gargalhada alta.

- Que piada eu perdi? - Ele se sentou a minha frente, saindo do meu colo.

- Você disse... - Tomei ar, segurando outra onda de gargalhada; - Que... Tem caras mais atraentes que você!

- E o que tem de errado nisso?

- Tudo!

- Tudo o que Isabella? - Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Edward... - Controlei a risada aos poucos. - Posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Hm.

- Realmente não existe nesse mundo imenso, nem em outros mundos, nem em outras órbitas ou até mesmo em outras dimensões, um ser mais lindamente atraente nesse mundo que não seja um determinado Cullen.

- Ah Bella, qual é... - Edward revirou os olhos.

- É sério! - Fiquei séria, sem rir nem um pouquinho. - Eu não sou nem meramente capaz de _pensar_ em chamar outro homem de 'atraente'.

Mal sabe ele o que passa na minha mente quando ele coloca aquela cueca vermelha.

Edward riu.

- Tudo bem. - Falei. - Eu sei que existem milhares de mulheres. Peitudas, bundudas, voluptuosas, _gost-_

- Ah não! - Edward interrompeu. - Não existem não.

- Existe sim...

- Não, mas se você insiste em dizer tudo isso, eu digo que a mais linda delas, a mais peituda, a mais bunduda, a mais voluptuosa e a mais como você mesma ia dizer, _gostosa_... - Edward deu um piscadinha com o olho direito depois de passar os olhos pelo meu corpo. - Está exatamente na minha frente, pedindo pra ser minha.

Eu ri e Edward se aproximou de mim pra me dar um beijo.

E eu me empolguei, agarrei ele e o joguei no colchão.

- Espera! - Me afastei abruptamente antes de tirar a blusa dele.

- O que?

- Você está de cueca vermelha?

Edward riu, mas concordou com a cabeça e eu voltei a agarrá-lo.

O quê?

Tenho que ter minhas vantagens!

* * *

_OLÁÁÁ \O_

_Primeiros detalhes do casamento finalmente revelados pela nossa estabanada Alice. q_

_AEAEEE \O_

_Reviews primeiro ;B :_

_**Finhaa Masen, - **Você ajudou muito! Você e a Nathy. Obrigada, mesmo. *-* Alice é cheia das coisas não? kkkkk E a Bella tem que se vangloriar por ter um homem desse. Eu faria o mesmo. kkkkk_

_**Rh,- **OOwwn. que fofo *-* Eu queria ter um irmão. Mas só tenho irmãs e no caso, eu sou a caçula. kkk Ah, minha amiga se chama Giovanna e o irmão dela também a chama de tata. o.o' Sei lá, coisa de irmãos menores. kkkk_

_**Linii ih,- **É melhor não é? Assim mata a ansiedade das leitoras. kkkk Não, é o negócio do casório ainda. kkk Não, ninguém sabe. Só a Bella e o Edward. E eles só sabem porque a Bella é paranormal e prevê o futuro. kkkkkkkk _

_**Dama,- **Ahhh! Não pode! Mordidinhas com Edward Cullen só Isabella Swan. kkkk Mas o nosso Edward está chegando, fique calma. Suas mordidinhas serão garantidas. kkkk Own, eu sempre quis ser irmã coruja de alguém. ¬¬' kkkkkk Não entendi o 'despedida internacional' .-. Desculpe, meu raciocínio é lento. kkkk_

_**Nathy, - **É, você e Finhaa Masen iluminaram minha vida. kkkk Sim, sim. Nomes compostos. Eu e minhas irmãs temos nomes compostos. Mal de família, kkkkk_

_**Allie,-** kkk Isabela Sensual Seduction faz sucesso. kkkk AH, eu vi! Ele é bem sexy mesmo. *o* Toda vez que ele aparece, emana um energia emocionantemente sensual. kkkkkk Que isso. Sinta-se a vontade pra escrever o quanto quiser. kkk_

_**A. Masen, **- Ah, tudo bem. E você? kkkkkkk É verdade. Anthony será inteligente demais! kkkkk Tava entrando em desespero. Pensei em deixar mesmo 'Filho1' e 'Filho 2' kkkkkkk; brincadeira. Que nada, eu adorei mesmo sua fic. :B E obrigada! *-*_

_**Lexi,-** Pois é! Gostou? *-* Ficaram bons não? Ah, você queria Roselie grávida? o.o Sério? Imagina o quão estourada ela ficaria com Emmett. kkkkkkk Ah, obrigada Lexi! Adoro saber o quanto vocês amam a fic *-* Hm, não sei... Realmente não faço idéia. Até porque os caps da fic são escritos praticamente em tempo real. Quando eu termino de escrever, já posto! E é praticamente impossível me ver escrevendo caps antecipadamente... Mas quando estiver faltando alguns caps, eu aviso. Relaxe, isso vai demorar pra acontecer. :B_

_E então meninas?_

_Como vão? kkk_

_Gostaram do cap de hoje?_

_Hm, vamos acelerar mais uma semana? ;B_

_Próximos caps temos ultrassom e provas de roupas. _

_E aí, já leram o sexto cap da minha outra fic? ;B_

_Não esqueçam de deixar as reviews._

_Amo vocês, até._

_Beijos \o_


	83. 15 semanas

_"Edward riu, mas concordou com a cabeça e eu voltei a agarrá-lo._

_O quê?_

_Tenho que ter minhas vantagens!"_

* * *

É, era mesmo uma cueca vermelha...

- Bella! - Angela chamou minha atenção e eu percebi que estava com a maior cara de idiota na frente de uns exames de Raio-X que eu tinha colocado há pelo menos meia hora no quadro iluminado.

É que eu comecei a analisar esse possível câncer.

Mas eu comecei a pensar numas coisas nada a ver...

- Eu. - Sorri, balançando a cabeça pra esquecer a cuequinha vermelha de Edward.

Parecia até coincidência que todos os dias estivesse de cueca vermelha desde a última vez que eu perguntei. E olha que passou uma semana!

Acho que ele percebeu o quanto fica lindo de vermelho e agora sai do chuveiro sem enrolar a toalha no quadril, mostrando a cueca.

Já percebi que quase todas as cuecas de Edward tem detalhes vermelhos...

Angela me olhava com uma cara estranha e eu me perguntei se ela tinha dito alguma coisa depois que eu disse 'Eu'

Ok, já faz uns vinte segundos que ela ta me olhando com cara de interrogação.

- Desculpa, que quê você disse? - Arrisquei.

- Disse que ele já está aí... - Ela falou antes de começar a rir feito louca.

É, eu sabia que ela tinha dito alguma coisa.

- Ele quem?

- Edward. - Ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Sorri e arranquei o raio-x de lá. Passei na sala de uma 'coleguinha' de trabalho e pedi que ela providenciasse uns exames pro paciente.

Tirei o jaleco e saí as pressas da sala.

Edward estava de costas pra mim, descansando o peso do corpo numa perna enquanto apoiava o braço no balcão. A bolsa jogada no ombro.

Olhando assim...

Eu tenho uma ótima visão da bunda dele.

E só de imaginar qual cueca ele deve estar usando hoje, me dá uma vontade de espiar...

Agarrei ele por trás, passando os braços pela barriga dele.

E que barriga...

- Oi meu lindo. - Falei e Edward riu baixinho.

- Preparada meu amor?

- Sempre. - Concordei e Edward se virou pra mim com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

Os lábios que sempre me deixavam com água na boca.

Edward, Edward... Sempre me fazendo pensar em coisas que eu não deveria pensar!

- Então vamos. - Edward pousou uma das mãos na minha barriga e a outra colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo no lugar. - Hora de ver nossos filhinhos...

Sorri e peguei a mão de Edward pra que fossemos embora dali antes de Mike aparecer.

Agora têm sido desse jeito.

Edward vem pelo menos cinco minutos antes de Mike chegar, que coincidentemente é o meu horário de sair, agora que Edward me convenceu a voltar pra casa mais cedo.

Então na hora que eu saio, encontro Edward e Mike se encarando. Mike suando frio e Edward com a maior cara de Serial Killer.

Já disse pra ele que ele fica realmente super sexy com aquela cara e ele sempre diz que 'Mike vai ver o sexy da minha mão bem na cara dele qualquer dia desses.'

E isso porque o coitado só passa no meu corredor.

Ok, ele sempre enrola pra puxar um assunto. E o cara é chato pra caramba!

Enfim.

Não demorou muito pra chegarmos no hospital, que era alguns minutos mais afastado do nosso.

Menos de cinco minutos e Doutor Patrick me chamou e nós fomos pra sala.

- Quinze semanas não é? - Dr Patrick perguntou.

- Exatamente.

- Preparados papais? - Ele perguntou um sorriso, passando um gel horrivelmente gelado na minha barriga. - Temos grandes chances de ver os sexos.

Até arrepiei.

- Sim. - Edward sorriu, parecendo ligado em cada movimento do Doutor.

Doutor começou a passar o aparelho pela minha barriga e meu útero apareceu na telinha.

Olá de novo!

Começou uma esfregação daquilo na minha barriga e eu tive que rir.

Na verdade foi um gargalhar monstruso.

- Do que você esta rindo? - Edward e o Doutor perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Me senti uma pateta.

- Faz cócegas. - Falei segurando outra onda de risos e Edward revirou os olhos, rindo da minha risada.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram naquele massacre da serra elétrica de penas de ganso...

Penas de ganso fazem cócegas...

- Olhem só os dois bebezinhos... - Doutor Patrick chamou, mostrando duas silhuetas bem acentuadas dos meus filhinhos.

Tão lindinhos.

Agora eu tinha parado de rir e estava derrubada em lágrimas e Edward segurava a minha mão, sorrindo lindamente.

O Doutor continuou procurando um bom ângulo.

- Oh meu Deus! Que teimosia! - Doutor Patrick riu. - Parece que eles são tão agitados quanto a mãe.

Edward riu alto e eu fiz uma carranca.

Supere isso Isabella...

- São os bracinhos dele? - Perguntei apontando pras partes de um dos meus filhos que apareciam na tela.

- Sim.

- Olha só como ele se mexe! - Edward falou, emocionado.- Aposto que esse é o meu jogador de Nintendo!

Eu ri com o Doutor.

- Vocês esperam um menino ao menos? - Ele perguntou e Edward concordou animado:

- Sim. - Ele sorriu.

Ele focou a imagem no outro feto e começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre o que já estava desenvolvido nos bebês.

- Esse é o outro feto. - Doutor disse. - Veja... Ele não mexe tanto os braços, mas...

- Mas? - Perguntei, curiosa.

- Olhe só! Ele está com o dedão na boca.

Eu ri e Edward sorriu, vindo cochichar no meu ouvido um 'Nossa menininha'

Aproveitei a pouca distância e roubei um selinho dele antes de voltar minha atenção pra tela.

O Doutor ainda falou um monte de coisas que eu não ouvi. Estava realmente mais atenta aos meus filhos na tela.

- Hm, acho que um deles está facilitando... - Ele falou. - Muito bem...

- Você já sabe qual é o sexo dele? - Perguntei, olhando pra tela.

Desculpe, sou formada em oncologia, não em obstetrícia.

- Já... - Ele franziu o nariz com um sorriso travesso. - Mas este outro...

- Sem colaborações? - Edward perguntou.

- Nem um pouco. Ele está de pernas cruzadas.

AAAH! QUE LINDINHO!

MEU FILHO ESTÁ DE PERNAS CRUZADAS. Ou minha filha...

- Ah. - Fiz um biquinho.

- Vocês querem saber agora? Ou preferem descobrir no próximo exame?

- Agora. - Falei com um sorriso e olhei pra Edward. - Agora?

- Agora. - Edward concordou e o Doutor respirou fundo, abrindo um sorriso.

- Parabéns, vocês têm uma menina!

AAAAAHHHHHH!

Claire Catherine Cullen!

...

Uma menina.

Uma menina pra eu chamar de minha borboleta.

Uma menina lindinha pra eu encher de beijinhos.

Uma menina pra Alice estragar e transformá-la em patricinha...

- Acha que devemos contar a ela? - Perguntei a Edward, enquanto nós estávamos sentados no sofá da minha atual-ex-casa, olhando Alice e Jasper confabularem com Rose, sentados no tapete, anotando coisas em papéis que estava sobre a mesa. Emmett estava presente de corpo, mas ele estava realmente mais interessado em fazer umas contas numa folha.

Sei lá, ver Emmett trabalhar sério é cômico.

- Não sei... - Edward fez uma careta - Mamãe e Papai ficariam felizes em saber ao mesmo tempo que eles.

- Verdade.

- E agora?

- Chame os. - Sorri. - Você acha que têm como eles virem?

- Vou ligar pro meu pai. - Edward sorriu e me roubou um beijo antes de se levantar.

- Vocês não vão mesmo contar o que aconteceu lá? - Emmett largou os papéis e o lápis em cima da mesa e me olhou.

- Talvez. - Dei de ombros, fazendo uma careta ao ver a quantidade de contas que Emmett tinha feito no papel em menos de cinco minutos.

Me irrito só em contar os meses de gravidez, imagina fazer todas essas contas de dividir, multiplicar.

Deus que me livre.

- Eles estão vindo. - Edward voltou, se sentando ao meu lado de novo.

- Já?

- Ficaram curiosos. - Edward deu de ombros.

Esme e Carlisle já estavam vindo.

E eu estava louca pra saber qual ia ser a reação de Alice.

E a reação de Emmett em frente a pseudo perda de uma aposta.

HAHAHAHA!

Adoro baianas!

* * *

_Olá queridas!_

_Como vão?_

_Eu vou bem, obrigada. ;B_

_E aí, gostaram do cap?_

_Confirmação de uma menininha fofa *-*_

_AAAAAHHHH!_

_Enfim,_

_Se por acaso, você leitora, já esteve grávida de gêmeos e lendo o que eu escrevo pensa: 'Nossa, que estranho, não é assim que acontece...', não fique confusa._

_Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma experiência de gravidez, nem nunca acompanhei uma gravidez de perto, muito menos gemelar, portanto... GRÁVIDAS DE GÊMEOS, Minhas sinceras desculpas se eu falei algo errado. q kkkkk_

_Se bem que eu não faço idéia se alguma grávida de gêmeos lê minha fic... Whatever. :D_

_Cheguei uma hora mais tarde hoje. =/_

_MAS EU SOU FORTE, NÃO VOU PERDER MEU RÍTIMO DE NOVO. \o/_

_E aí, quem passou de ano? Faculdades, escolas..._

_Quem está tinindo de felicidade porque o natal está chegando? .-._

_EU \O/\O/\O/_

_Também estou triste... Final de ano, minha família sempre viaja._

_E isso pode implicar numa possível separação nossa. i.i_

_Claro, por pouco tempo. Até porque eu odeio passar natal que não seja aqui em casa._

_Ah, não vou responder as reviews de hoje. =/_

_Porque? Porque eu sou uma pessoa desprovida de inteligência na área de exatas e isso teve como consequência uma semana a mais fazendo exercícios de física._

_Sou burra, eu sei. x.x_

_Alguém me ensina física aí? kkkk_

_Nossa, eu to escrevendo minha vida toda aqui... ¬¬_

_Desculpem por isso. Acho que revoltei hoje. kkkkkkk_

_E obrigada por acompanharem minha outra fic também. _

_Gatildas, já disse que amo vocês? ;D_

_Enfim, vejo vocês amanhã gatinhas. \o_

_Beijos :*_


	84. XX,XY

_"HAHAHAHA!_

_Adoro baianas!"_

* * *

- Olá, olá... - Esme e Carlisle entraram em casa quando Edward foi abrir a porta.

- Esme! - Allie deu um gritinho emocionado, saindo do chão e indo até minha sogra. - Amanhã é o dia!

- De quê? - Ela perguntou, atingindo a emoção de Alice em segundos.

Medonho.

- Bella vai provar o vestido! - Alice bateu palminhas e as duas quicaram no lugar de felicidade.

Medonho mesmo...

- Ai Bella! Isso é tão lindo. - Rose choramingou. - Vou arranjar um cara feito Edward pra me casar.

Alguém coloca um cartaz de 'FOI UMA ALFINETADA, EMMETT', por que ele não vai entender a jogada e provavelmente vai entender de outro jeito.

- Opa. - Emmett estreitou os olhos pra ela. - Por acaso não é aquele cara que você me chifrou não é? Não aceito que se case com um amante!

Eu disse que ele ia entender de outro jeito.

- Emmett! Eu não te chifrei!

Esme veio ao meu lado e me cumprimentou com um beijinho depois de Carlisle. Fofa...

- Pára de ser idiota Emmett! - Jasper falou. - Ela quer casar com você, porra!

- Isso foi um pedido? - Emmett olhou em choque pra Rose.

- Só se por acaso Jasper te pediu em casamento. - Rose rebateu, voltando a atenção pras anotações dela. - Eu nunca vou te pedir em casamento.

- Nem eu... - Emmett falou. Rose levantou os olhos lentamente na direção de Emmett e ele tratou de concertar com um sorriso sem graça, provavelmente com medo de apanhar, ou sofrer mais algumas semanas de abstinência sexual. - Eu também não _me_ pediria em casamento...

- Oh Bella. Sua barriga está tão lindinha. - Esme falou ao meu lado. - Fico tão emocionada em saber que vou ser duas vezes avó.

- Lindinha nada. - Emmett cortou. - Olha essa barriga! Parece que ela engoliu um abacate gordo.

- Emm, para de ser imbecíl! - Rose deu um tapão na nuca dele. Já ia começar a palhaçada...

- Vocês pretendem nos contar o que acontecer no consulta hoje? - Carlisle perguntou, curioso. Se sentou ao lado de Esme e Edward veio pro meu lado.

Allie voltou a se sentar no chão, ao lado de Jasper.

- Nós fizemos o ultrassom hoje. - Falei.

- E conseguimos descobrir o sexo de um dos bebês. - Edward falou. - Mas só de um!

- DE UM? - Alice e Emmett gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi o que Edward disse, jumento. - Jasper disse pra Emmett, impaciente.

- Não sei não, vocês dois vão brigar... - Rose fez uma careta, olhando pra Emmett e Allie.

- Que nada, Alice sabe perder uma aposta. - Emmett disse.

- Emmett também pode aguentar viver com uma perda... - Alice falou.

- Vocês querem mesmo saber? - Peguntei.

- Sim. - Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo... - Respirei fundo e olhei pra Edward, pra que ele falasse.

Eu realmente estava com medo da reação deles.

- Um dos bebês, lembrem-se: UM dos bebês é... - Edward parou lambendo os lábios antes de falar: - Uma menina.

- O QUÊ? - Emmett gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Esme e Allie começaram a comemorar com Rose.

Tudo bem, tava na cara que Rose ia ficar contra Emmett.

- Parabéns! - Jasper falou com um sorriso.

- Parabéns, queridos! - Carlisle nos comprimentou com um abraço e Esme veio em seguida.

- COMO UMA MENINA? - Emmett olhou pra minha barriga, em choque. Depois olhou pra Edward com uma cara horrível de raiva. - VOCÊ! TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA, SEU INCOMPETENTE!

- Incompetente? - Carlisle riu debochadamente. - Eu não diria isso... São dois filhos. De duas placentas diferentes...

Orra, até Carlisle tá tirando.

Edward e eu perdemos a moral.

- TUDO CULPA SUA EDWARD! PORQUE A PORRA DO ESPERMATOZÓIDE TINHA QUE SER XY?

- XY é masculino... - Falei.

- Vocês entenderam! - Emmett falou. - PORRA! EU NÃO VOU ME VESTIR DE BAIANA!

- Ah, vai sim! - Allie disse se mexendo pra frente dele com um sorriso malvado. - De baiana mãe de santo! DE SAIA!

- Ah pára! - Emmett choramingou. - Você é diabólica Alice!

- Se fudeu! - Alice sorriu.

- Vocês esqueceram de uma coisa. - Carlisle falou.

- É só o sexo de um. - Jasper disse. - Ainda têm chances de ter um menino não é Bella?

- É sim. - Concordei.

Mais chances do que vocês podem imaginar.

- Vamos comemorar com um champanhe! - Esme falou empolgada.

- Um gole e meio pra Bella; - Edward falou rindo, passando o braço pelo meu ombro e me dando um beijinho na bochecha.

Ah, vai começar...

Esme e Carlisle foram até a cozinha, buscar taças e a garrafa.

Eu até acharia estranho que os dois fossem pra minha atual-ex-cozinha, mas como Esme e Alice se aproximaram tanto, eu não desconfiaria que eles já soubessem onde estaria tudo.

Ou pelo menos Esme sabia.

Os dois voltaram com as taças na mão e pela cara de Carlisle pra Edward, eles tinham conversado sobre algo.

Sinto que esconderam alguma coisa de mim...

...

Quando Edward disse 'um gole e meio pra Bella' não era brincadeira não.

Foi exatamente um gole e meio.

Mas eu não discuti. Edward sabia o que era bom pros nossos filhos tão bem quanto eu.

- Edward, preciso falar com você. - Ouvi Carlisle falar baixinho pra Edward e os dois saíram da sala silenciosamente.

A conversa de Esme, Alice, Rose era alta e elas provavelmente não perceberam que eu ouvi os dois indo embora. Possivelmente elas achavam que eu estava entretida com a conversa maravilhosa delas sobre a despedida de solteira.

Emmett e Jasper pareciam bem focados num jogo de cartas bobo, enquanto Emmett lamentava a todo instante que havia sido 'traído pela circunstância do espermatozóide'.

No mínimo ele não sabia o que 'circunstância' realmente significa, mas foda-se.

Eu estava realmente mais preocupada com Carlisle e Edward, saindo de miúdo da sala.

-... Hein Bella? - Rose perguntou entre risadas e eu a olhei, completamente longe de qualquer coisa que elas tinham falado.

- Desculpem, não... Não ouvi. - Falei.

- Estávamos falando sobre a prova do seu vestido de casamento! - Ela sorriu e os dois voltaram a sala. Carlisle sentou ao lado de Emmett, parecendo interessado no jogo deles e eu aproveitei que Edward ainda não tinha sentado pra pedir que ele me esperasse ali.

- Desculpem meninas, eu já volto. - Falei, indo até Edward.

- O que foi, meu amor? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu quem pergunto. Porque vocês saíram da sala? - Perguntei e Edward olhou pra outro canto da sala antes de responder.

- Nada de realmente importante. Só algumas coisas do hospital. - Ele falou, passeando os olhos com rapidez pela sala.

- Mentira. - Discordei e Edward fez uma careta. Tava na cara que não era nada do hospital! - Edward, não minta pra mim. Você nunca fez isso, não faça agora!

- Me desculpe. - Edward me olhou de novo. Me deu um beijo na testa e abraçou minha cintura. - Prefiro não te contar hoje, está bem? Vamos aproveitar a notícia da nossa filha.

Afundei meu rosto no peito dele e abracei sua cintura.

- Você vai mesmo me dizer? - Perguntei erguendo a cabeça pra olhá-lo.

- Vou. Eu prometo. - Edward disse com os olhos nos meus. Depois abriu um sorriso lindo. - Como vão meus filhos? Nada de efeitos colaterais depois de alguns goles de champanhe?

- Vão perfeitamente bem. - Sorri. - Aliás, GOLES? Foi só um Edward!

- E foi o suficiente. - Edward falou.

- Edward! Tudo bem, pelo bem dos nossos filhos, mas... UM GOLE? - Perguntei e Edward riu, apertando os braços na minha cintura e se abaixando o suficiente pra que nossos narizes se tocassem.

- Você não precisa de champanhe, só de mim. - Ele falou, todo presunçoso.

- Como você sabe? - Perguntei, sem discordar.

- Não sei. Foi só um chute. - Ele deu de ombros.

Passei os braços pela nuca dele.

- Mas é verdade. - Sorri e percebi que estava realmente muito silencioso na sala. - Só preciso de você.

- E eu de você. - Edward falou. - De você e dos nossos filhos, que ainda estão em você. Você consegue ver o quão é importante pra mim?

- Sei como se sente. - Falei e Edward sorriu de canto antes de juntar nossos lábios carinhosamente.

- Só falta um fundo musical e uma câmera. - Esme falou e Alice riu.

Mas eu não me importei em continuar beijando Edward, ainda que minha mente martelasse na pergunta sobre o que Carlisle e Edward tinham conversado de tão importante.

* * *

_Olá mes amours._

_Como vão?_

_Desculpem não aparecer aqui ontem. E chegar tarde também. x.x_

_Sabe como é, último dia no inglês hoje eu tinha que fazer uma composition de no mínimo 365 palavras ontem e acabei não postando pra poder terminar o texto._ _|_

_Enfim, estou aqui. \o/_

_**Cherry Carlie Cullen,- **ooiee, *-* E aí, ta gostando da fic? Own, obrigada. Realmente, Esme é uma fofa. E sobre os Denali, você me deu uma ótima idéia pro próximo cap. ;B_

_**Allie,-** Física é... Inutilmente irritante. O coisinha estúpida não? Deuses... ¬¬ kkk_

_**Nathy,- **Own, gracinha *-* kkkk _

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** Não não. Não vou deixar vocês até que eu realmente esteja dentro de um carro, gritando por voltar pra casa. kkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,-** Eu realmente preferiria ficar em casa, mas... kkk Ah, mas se Deus quiser, você passou (yn) Estou torcendo por você ;B Ah, entendi o negócio das despedidas. kkk Desculpe, só sei falar português e inglês. kkkk_

_**A. Masen,-** Kkkkk Ri muito com a review. kk Bella aparentemente teve a casa dominada pelos amigos loucos. kkkk Ah, obrigada! Que bom que está gostando da fic *-*_

_Bom meninas, acho que é só._

_Vejo vocês amanhã \o_

_Não esqueçam as reviews._

_Beijos :**_


	85. Vestido mágico!

Cap dedicado a uma das minhas leitoras: **Guerreira Solitária 12**, ou Rafa. ;B

Ela infelizmente está no hospital e hoje é aniversário dela... =/

Então..

PRA VOCÊ ! \O/

_..._

_"_-_ Só falta um fundo musical e uma câmera. - Esme falou e Alice riu._

_Mas eu não me importei em continuar beijando Edward, ainda que minha mente martelasse na pergunta sobre o que Carlisle e Edward tinham conversado de tão importante."_

* * *

- Acho que já estamos indo. - Carlisle disse se levantando e eu fiz o mesmo com Esme.

- Nós também. - Edward se levantou e colocou a mão na minha cintura.

- E vocês vão pra onde? - Esme perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Pra casa deles. - Alice disse.

- Bella e eu estamos morando juntos agora. - Edward disse.

- Ah, que lindo! - Esme sorriu. - Me chamem pra decorar o quarto da minha netinha!

- Pode deixar. - Falei rindo e nós fomos embora depois de beijinhos e comprimentos.

...

- Você fica bem de camisola de ursinhos. - Edward disse medindo a camisola minimamente curta que eu usava e eu ri.

- Você também fica bem de... Boxer. - Falei olhando demoradamente pra cueca dele. Edward riu e me puxou pra que eu deitasse no peito dele.

Nos cobriu com o lençol e ficou deslizando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

- Vai me contar o que falou com Carlisle? - Perguntei e Edward não pensou em desviar os olhos de mim.

- Amanhã eu te conto. - Edward deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Amanhã. - Concordei e fechei os olhos, pegando no sono com o cafuné que ele fazia em mim.

...

**TOC TOC TOC!**

- BELLA! - Alice chamou na porta.

- Abre a porta Alice! - Ouvi a voz de Rose.

- Abre você! Vai saber o que ela e Edward estão fazendo...

Abri os olhos lentamente e senti falta dos braços de Edward na minha cintura..

Tateei os lençóis ao meu lado e encontrei algo liso no travesseiro.

_"Bella, meu amor._

_Recebi uma chamada urgente no hospital. Queria voltar a tempo de te ver, mas provavelmente Alice vai te tirar de mim._

_Emmett e papai vão me levar com Jasper pra ver o terno do nosso casamento hoje a tarde. Então, acho que te vejo de noite._

_Me ligue quanto acordar, quero ouvir sua voz. _

_Cuide dos nossos filhos._

_Amo você, _

_Edward."_

Sorri pro bilhete e o guardei na escrivaninha preta ao lado da cama de Edward.

- BELLA! ABRE LOGO ISSO! - Alice gritou.

- Ta aberta... - Falei com uma voz sonolenta e a porta foi escancarada.

- Bella! Achamos que vocês dois estariam providenciando um outro filho. - Alice disse varrendo o quarto com os olhos. - Ué, cadê o leãozinho?

Leãozinho?

- Se você está falando de Edward, ele foi pro hospital. - Falei me sentando lentamente na cama.

- Vem! A visita ao estilista é as onze e meia! - Rose falou, indo até o closet.

- Que horas são? - Perguntei.

Alice saiu do banheiro com uma toalha na mão.

- Dez e vinte.

- Ah, vão cagar! - Xinguei voltando a me deitar.

- Bella, que horas você pretende se arrumar? - Rose gritou do closet.

- Cinco minutos antes de estar lá. - Falei enfiando o nariz no travesseiro de Edward.

- Você dormiu de camisola de ursinho? - Alice perguntou, arrancando o lençol de cima de mim. Me puxou e assim que eu estava em pé, ela me empurrou pro banheiro. - Toma um banho e nós vamos ver se o café que Esme está preparando está pronto.

Tomei um banho e liguei pra Edward assim que saí do chuveiro.

Foram dois segundos rápidos de conversa. Alice me chamava e Edward parecia entediado com Ben puxando assunto.

Desliguei o telefone e fui pra cozinha.

Hmmmm, café da sogra é bom.

...

- Não vou entrar nisso! - Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse quando Alice parou o carro na frente do lugar.

- Claro que vai!

- Você tem que entrar!

- Bella, é por Edward. - Esme me convenceu e eu desci do carro.

Só o lugar já me arrepiava.

Era uma loja grande e as paredes eram num tom bege claro. As janelas e a porta eram de vidro.

Enormes vestidos rodados de noivas chamavam loucamente por uma atenção nas janelas transparentes.

La dentro um cheiro de perfume Issey Miyake espalhava pelo lugar. Só gente rica vêm aqui, aposto!

Vestidos e vestidos...

Com alça, sem alça, rodados, retos...

Deuses.

- Olá amadas! Em que posso ajudá-las? - Um cara nos atendeu. Ele era baixinho e tinha os cabelos lisos cortados na altura do ombro.

Eu quase ri.

- Oi Jeff. - Alice disse aparecendo ao meu lado e ele de um gritinho afeminadamente irritante.

- ALLIE! - Os dois se abraçaram.

- Essa é a minha amiga que eu disse que vai se casar mês que vem. - Alice apontou pra mim e ele me olhou com um sorriso.

- Qual o nome do bofe?

- Edward. - Falei e ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Adoro esse nome. - Ele sorriu. - Aposto que ele tem pegada!

- Oh se tem! - Alice falou. - Ela está grávida!

- OH! - Ele entrou em choque.

- DE GÊMEOS!

- OH! - Ele abanou o rosto. Depois respirou fundo e me mediu. - Certo. Um mês, gêmeos... Quantos meses você está querida?

- Quatro meses e uma semana...

- Ah, que lindo. - Ele apoiou o dedo debaixo do nariz, como quem se emociona. - Queria ter gêmeos também!

Rose riu, mas logo Allie deu uma cotovelada nela.

Eu não ri. Sou forte.

- Venham, acho que Kate pode atendê-las. - Ele sorriu e saiu, chamando a mulher.

- Olá. - Ela disse, surgindo na nossa frente. Tinha uns traços tão parecidos com alguém que eu conhecia. O cabelo louro e liso como palha de milho.

- K-Kate? - Esme gaguejou.

- Esme! - Kate pareceu tão surpresa quanto minha sogra.

Kate conhecia Esme. E Esme conhecia Kate.

E aquilo não me parecia muito estranho.

- Como vai a família? Carlisle, Edward? - Kate perguntou e eu tossi.

- Bem. - Esme respondeu. - Edward vai se casar...

- Jura? - Kate sorriu. - Que ótimo! Com aquela moça que Tanya me disse?

Eu tossi mais alto e todos me olharam enquanto eu quase perdia o ar.

- Bella, tudo bem? - Allie perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Kate abriu a boca num O.

- Você é Bella? - Ela perguntou.

- Sim...

- Oh meu Deus! - Kate me abraçou de repente e eu estaquei. QUEM É ELA? - Sou irmã de Tanya, prazer.

Rose fez uma cara de 'Fudeu' e eu dei alguns tapinhas nas costas dela.

- Sou Bella. - Falei, tentando parecer normal. - A noiva de Edward.

Ou a mulher que socou sua irmã, se você preferir...

- Ah, meus parabéns pelo casamento! - Ela sorriu amigavelmente. - Vocês dois formam um casal realmente muito bonito.

Sorri.

É, Kate não parece_ tão _ruim quanto Tanya.

- Obrigada... - Falei e ela pareceu ficar aborrecida com alguma coisa.

- Me desculpe por minha irmã. - Ela desviou o olhar pra Esme. - Eu não sabia que ela poderia chegar a esse ponto...

Ponto?

Que ponto?

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. - Esme falou, mandando um olhar de aviso pra Kate. - O que você tem de lindo pra nos oferecer?

Estranho.

Kate pareceu entender e umedeceu os lábios, abrindo um sorriso antes de começar a falar.

- Pelo que Jeff me disse, você está grávida de gêmeos, não é?

- Sim. - Concordei.

Achei melhor deixar essa história de lado. Era hora de escolher o vestido do meu casamento!

- Então, temos uns vestidos lindos por aqui! Você vai amar Bella! Ficar lindamente deslumbrante! - Kate sorriu. - Edward vai babar!

Ela nos levou a um lugar cheio de vestidos.

- Você é muito bonita Bella e tem um corpo com tudo bem distribuído. - Ela falou e eu corei. - Eu pessoalmente, acho que você ficaria linda com vestido no formato evasê. Nesse corte, o vestido se ajusta à silhueta até depois da cintura e a partir das coxas, começa a se soltar... Tem também o formato princesa. Na verdade ele parece um 'A'. Começa justo, mas fica largo embaixo.

- Esse é lindo. - Alice apontava pra um.

- Prefiro esse. - Rose mostrava outro.

Kate apontou pra um, o puxando do cabide.

ERA ENORME!

Era lindo, mas enorme.

Mas ainda assim muito lindo.

- Acha que minha cintura cabe aqui com cinco meses de gravidez? - Perguntei e Kate riu baixinho.

- Nós podemos arrumá-lo. - Ela deu uma piscadinha. - Você quer experimentar algum que tenha gostado?

- Esse. - Apontei pro vestido que ela mostrava e nós rimos com Esme, indo até o lugar pro colocar o vestido.

Eu coloquei, com a ajuda de Esme, já que Rose e Allie estavam boba olhando os outros modelos.

Nunca me imaginei grávida e com um vestido de casamento.

Nunca nem tinha me imaginado com um vestido de noiva, muito menos grávida.

Mas eu tenho que admitir... A sensação que me inundava ao ver o vestido branco enorme caindo pelo meu corpo e meu anel de noivado no dedo esquerdo era maravilhosa. E ainda saber que o principal de todas essas ações mágicas - meu casamento e meus filhos - era Edward, me fazia tão feliz!

Parecia tudo tão perfeitamente encaixado!

Tão lindo.

- Você está chorando? - Kate riu. - Ficou tão linda.

- Por isso eu estou chorando; - Falei limpando os olhos e girando pra ver meu corpo no vestido enorme pelo espelho

- Oh meu Deus! Minha insensível está de branco! - Alice choramingou, enterrando o rosto molhado no ombro de Rose.

- Ficou linda Bella! - Rose falou, enxugando os olhos com rapidez.

- Ai meu Deus! Edward vai ficar tão emocionado! - Esme falou, ajeitando meu vestido.

- Obrigada meninas. - Falei limpando o rosto e me aproximando delas com o vestido longo. - Eu não chegaria perto disso tudo sem a ajuda de vocês.

Abracei Alice, Rose e a sogra ao mesmo tempo e Kate riu.

- Por favor, faça parte desse momento. - Falei pra ela, abrindo um espaço no abraço. - Você me ajudou a escolher também.

Kate se juntou ao nosso abraço.

Eu senti um negócio estranho dentro de mim.

Literamente.

Parecia como um mínimo cutucão bobo. Mais como se alguém tivesse tocado minha barriga com o dedo.

Mas por dentro.

Me afastei automaticamente e todos me olharam em choque.

E eu fitava minha barriga boquiaberta.

Não... Não pode ser verdade...

- Ah meu Deus! - Sussurrei em choque.

- O QUE? - Todos perguntaram assustados. Em choque. Completamente em choque.

- Eu... - Levei uma mão na minha barriga. - Eu posso jurar que alguma coisa mexeu na minha barriga!

E então... Alice desmaiou.

* * *

_KONBANWAAA!_

_Isso mesmo, a escritora se cansou de escrever em português e partiu pro japão! kkkk_

_Brincadeira. Nem se se está certo, vi num site aqui kk_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkkk Eu também não vejo a hora de escrever que ele se vista de baiana. kkkk Tadinho do Edward, o coitado que leva a culpa. kkk Enfim, Carlisle e Edward têm um segredo. E você descobrirá nos próximos capítulos... KKkkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,-** kkkk Eh menina. Mas o pior é que tem que relaxar mesmo. Se ficar muito nervoso vai lá na prova e acaba ficando muito ansioso e daí acontece algo errado. O bom é ficar relaxado... Não, não. Eu faço curso na Cultura Inglesa, são quatro compositions por bimestre. ;B Aliás, ri horrores com os adjetivos : 'sarado, musvuloso e tesudo' pro Morfeu kkkk_

_**Nathy,-** Saberemos nos próximos capítulos. Não perca, 'Dream of me' todos os dias a partir das cinco horas. kkkk_

_**Guerreira Solitária,- **Ehh menina! Te cuida. Parabéns, viu? Muitas felicidades, cats, bofes sedutores, fanta uva, tudo de bom \o/ E não esquece de melhorar pra sair logo desse hospital viu? Gostou do cap? Kkkk / Ah, eu estava brincando sobre o negócio de física. kkk Mas obrigada mesmo assim._

_**Allie,- **KKkkkkk É horrível! Física é terrível! E nem me fala em Newton, Joules... Aff, da vontade de cometer suicídio. kkkk Hm, será? Tanya teria mesmo saído do hospício? Por melhora? Fugiu? O que será que acontece? kkk_

_**A. Masen,- **Sempre dou risada com suas reviews. kkkk Emmett é pirado! Loucão. Deve cheirar o verde. kkkkk _

_Enfim, gostaram do cap, girls?_

_Já leram o sétimo cap da minha outra fic?_

_Deixem vossas reviews. ;B_

_Até amanhã. SEGUNDA-FEIRA __|_

_Enfim, aproveitem o domingo._

_Beijos \o_


	86. Ternos, ternos

_"- Eu... - Levei uma mão na minha barriga. - Eu posso jurar que alguma coisa mexeu na minha barriga!_

_E então... Alice desmaiou."_

* * *

**Edward PDV.**

O pior dessa quarta-feira foi que Ben me acordou às SEIS E MEIA DA MANHÃ, alegando um 'caso urgentíssimo que só o senhor, chefe do nosso setor, seria capaz de solucionar'.

Era só um _câncer benigno!_

Benigno!

- Ben, não é maligno. - Falei entre dentes depois de olhar o exame a minha frente.

- Não?

Já podia ver as manchetes: "Médico chefe mata um dos residentes de sua equipe por não ter paciência"

Então, quando eu considerei ir pra casa, curtir um pouquinho da minha noiva, - que devia estar dormindo numa hora dessas. - resolveram que eu podia resolver mais alguns casos que eles estavam com dificuldades.

Hmpf.

Antes de eu ir almoçar, Jasper e Emmett apareceram no hospital e arrancaram a mim e meu pai de lá.

Daí fomos pra uma loja estranha cheia de homem de terno.

CHEIA DE HOMEM.

SÓ TINHA HOMEM NAQUELA PORRA!

Quase vomitei.

- Não vou entrar aí. - Falei, mantendo o cinto firme no meu corpo.

É tudo gay, vão me medir, usar imaginação a meu custo...

- Para de ser frouxo! - Emmett disse. - Dois segundos e tu já vai embora.

- Edward, caí fora do carro! - Jasper falou.

- Você pretender ficar de cueca no altar? - Papai disse e eu saí do carro com uma cara emburrada.

- Carlisle! - Um cara gritou e deu aperto de mão no meu pai. Mas logo ele desviou o olhar pra Emmett e pra Jasper..

E depois me mediu.

Emmett começou a rir, na maior cara-de-pau e eu cocei o pescoço, desconfortável.

- É você o noivo? - Ele perguntou pra mim.

- É.

- Sou Peter. - Ele sorriu.

Não vou te dizer meu nome, vai saber o que esse tarado pensa...

- Hm.

- Você tem ombros largos. - Ele ficou com o olhar parado na 'minha blusa'. - Gosto de homens com ombros largos.

- Legal. - Falei, já me virando pra ir embora dali, mas Jasper e Emmett me seguraram.

- Calma, querido. - Ele falou com um sorriso enorme. - Vem, temos muitos tipos de terno.

Ele me mostrou no mínimo uns QUINZE ternos!

Pra mim era tudo a mesma coisa.

- Tem diferença? - Perguntei depois que ele falou um texto enorme que devia ter decorado.

- Tem. Foi o que eu acabei de dizer. - Ele falou.

Ah.

- Desculpe. - Falei enquanto Jasper segurava a risada e Emmett gargalhava loucamente atrás de mim.

- Veja filho... - Carlisle apontou. - Qual você quer ver?

Meu Deus...

Pra mim _ainda _é tudo a mesma coisa.

- Esse aqui é bom. - Apontei pro primeiro que eu vi.

É TUDO A MESMA COISA!

- Coloque e nós vamos ajeitar. - Peter disse colocando um óculos na ponta do nariz.

Coloquei a camisa, a calça, o terno...

- E a gravata? - Jasper perguntou.

- Olha a minha cara de quem tem paciência pra colocar essa coisa! - Falei apontando pra gravata.

Peter começou pelo meu pé.

Foi enfiando muitas agulhas no tecido.

- Bella vai ficar tão feliz quando te ver de terno... - Papai falou.

- Vai ser a única vez também.

Senti uma agulhada e fingi que não senti nada.

Tudo bem, acontece.

- Não se depender de Rose... - Emmett falou. - Ela disse que vai se casar.

Parece até que não é com ele.

- Com quem? - Jasper perguntou.

- Não sei. - Emm deu de ombros e eu ri alto. - Brincadeira. Tenho que pensar muito sobre essa história ainda...

Senti uma espetada no meu pé.

Viadinho quer me furar, só pode! Já é a segunda vez!

Ele subiu pro coz da calça e Emmett começou a rir.

Eu realmente espero que ele não fure o meu _amigo_...

- A calça está boa... - Peter disse depois de colocar um alfinete no lado direto.

E depois ele veio arrumar o terno.

Terrível!

Ficava toda hora passando a mão pelo meu peito e fingia que estava medindo.

Ou talvez estivesse mesmo medindo.

Ah, foda-se

...

Cheguei em casa exausto.

Era umas sete horas da noite.

Depois de arrumar o terno pra mim, e pra Emmett, e pra Jasper, e pro papai, nós fomos jantar num restaurante que tinha por perto.

E assim que terminamos de comer, eu peguei meu carro e vim pra casa.

Tudo que eu precisava era da minha mulher, meus dois filhos, minha cama e só!

Uma enorme dose de Bella era o suficiente pra melhorar meu dia.

A sala estava vazia e a luz da cozinha apagada, então deduzi que Bella estava no quarto.

Cheguei e a vi deitada na cama, alisando a barriga a mostra com um sorriso enorme!

Lindamente enorme.

- Papai chegou! - Ela disse e eu ri.

- Oi meus amores. - Dei um beijo na testa dela antes de me sentar na cama, me apressando em tirar aquela roupa.

**Bella PDV.**

Porra! O filho _meu_, mexe na _minha _barriga e Alice que desmaia.

Foi foda.

E foi lindo também. Chorei tanto com Esme. Afinal, ela tinha tido a mesma experiência com Edward.

E agora ela tinha presenciado o primeiro movimento que eu senti, de um dos meus filhos, filhos de Edward.

Mas não foi só por isso que eu chorei... Chorei porque queria que Reneé estivesse comigo.

Queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu era feliz com Edward, queria poder apresentá-la pra família dele, que ela me acompanhasse na primeira prova do meu vestido de noiva, que ela estivesse quando eu descobri que estava grávida, que sentisse comigo o primeiro movimento dos meus filhos. Queria que ela estivesse comigo na hora mais perfeita da minha vida, torcendo pela minha felicidade quando eu subisse ao altar com Edward.

Queria tanto! Tanto, mas tanto!

E não podia ter isso.

E isso me cortava muito.

Mas Esme estava comigo. E ela me ajudou em tudo, me consolou e disse que estava ali comigo, assim como minha mãe, que aonde estivesse, estaria me acompanhando.

Esme era minha mãe agora, mas eu não negava a falta de Reneé.

Alice ficou desacordada por um tempinho...

Kate e Rose a tentaram segurar, mas ela desabou no chão feito jaca podre.

E eu não ia me mexer com aquele vestido enormemente lindo pra pegá-la no colo.

Até porque eu sou a grávida aqui!

Depois de tirar o vestido - sentindo um vazio, devo dizer. Fiquei tão emocionada em experimentá-lo! - e acordar Alice, nós fomos pra casa.

Mentira.

Nós fomos pro shopping. Eu queria comer Mc Donalds e Alice queira comprar alguma coisa. Então Esme e eu ficamos na praça de alimentação enquanto as duas cocotas compravam e compravam como se precisassem daquilo pra viver.

Ficamos horas e horas ali, sentadas, conversando sobre Edward. Esme me contou tanto sobre a infância dele.

E o mais legal de tudo, e mais emocionante também, era que toda vez que uma de nós falava 'Edward', um dos bebês se mexia.

As vezes mexia mais do que na primeira vez.

Era tão estranhamente bom sentí-los assim.

Ouvi o carro de Edward na garagem. A porta da sala abrindo e fechando. Depois cada pequeno passo cansado de Edward até aporta.

Ele entrou e quando me viu, abriu um sorriso e eu retribui.

- Papai chegou! - Falei pros filhinhos.

E inacreditavelmente eles se mexeram. Parecia que os dois tinham se mexido porque era um movimento mais pesado.

- Oi meus amores. - Edward disse, dando um beijo na minha testa antes de dar a volta na cama e se sentar, desabotoando a camisa e a calça.

Ele deitou na cama, encostando a cabeça no meu colo.

Deixei minha mão pousada no peito a mostra dele e sorri.

- Senti sua falta. - Falei. - Ou melhor, sentimos sua falta.

- Senti falta de vocês. - Edward falou com um biquinho. - Preciso tanto de vocês no meu dia...

- Estamos aqui! - Bati continência e Edward riu.

O som da risada dele me fez sorrir e os bebês se mexeram de novo. Mexeram um pouco mais forte.

Eita nós!

- Menos, meus filhos, menos... - Falei pra minha barriga e Edward juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Menos do que?

- Edward, você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje!

- O que? - Ele se sentou e começou a fazer uma massagem nos meus pés.

E eu quase esqueci o que era pra falar pra ele.

Primeiro porque ele estava com a camisa aberta e o peito a mostra. A calça desabotoada e a cueca boxer preta aparecendo... As mãos passando pelos meus pés com esses movimentos calmantes...

Hmm, adoro massagens.

- Nós fomos provar o vestido hoje... - Comecei. - E ah! Edward! É tão estupendamente lindo!

- Eu imagino. - Edward sorriu. - Quero tanto te ver de branco no altar, esperando por mim...

- Você verá. Aliás, você viu o terno?

- Vi. - Ele fez uma careta. - E foi terrível! Mas me conte sobre o que eu não sei que aconteceu hoje.

- Eu estava com o vestido e abracei as meninas, daí eu senti um negócio...

- Que negócio? - Edward perguntou, confuso. Soltou meus pés e se mexeu pro meu lado.

- Edward, um dos nossos filhos se mexeu! - Falei e Edward abriu a boca num O.

- M-Mexeu? - Ele gaguejou, em choque. Concordei com a cabeça e Edward abriu um sorriso enorme.

Edward é tão lindo.

Dá até vontade de chorar!

- Ah meu Deus! Um dos meus filhos mexeu! - Edward olhava meu rosto e minha barriga. Ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo de novo. - Olá meus filhos. Papai está aqui. - Edward falou e os senti mexerem de novo.

- Edward.

- Hm?

- Eles se mexeram de novo.

- Sério? - Edward perguntou com os olhos brilhando. - OS DOIS?

- Sim..

- Ah meu Deus! Mas que orgulho dessa minha família linda! - Edward agarrou minha barriga e começou a beijá-la e eu ri.

Fazia cócegas.

- Sempre me fazem tão feliz! - Edward largou e se mexeu pra cima de mim com um sorriso. - _Você_ sempre me faz _tão_ feliz!

- Gosto de te fazer feliz. - Falei. - Pra retribuir o quanto _você _me faz feliz.

- Te amo tanto, meu amor... - Edward falou e eu senti umas lágrimas idiotas escaparem pelos meus olhos.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei. - Edward limpou meu rosto. - Também te amo. Muito!

E ele me beijou de um jeito calmo.

Podia sentir o movimento dos nossos filhos se acalmando aos poucos...

* * *

_Olha só quem chegou cedo de novo: EU \O/_

_Ownt! Um cap fofinho. *-*_

_Hã, hm..._

_Reviews:_

_**Allie,-** Sim, vamos sim! Apoiada! kkkk Aliás, eu também adoro camisolas de ursinhos. Eu admito que estava usando a minha ontem, por isso foi pro capítulo. kkk AH, mas é tão bom ficar de pijama o dia todo! Eu acho tão..._

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **kkkk. Ah meu Deus. Afrodite, Morfeu... kkkkk Enfim, o momento de movimento fetal foi emocionante, então próximo cap deve ter conversa sobre Carlisle e Edward. ;B_

_**Nessie Shadows,-** Oowwnn! Obrigada. *-* Fico tão feliz com declarações de amor a fic *-*_

_**Guerreira Solitária,-** Logo logo eles vão descobrir sobre o menino fofo Anthony *-*_

_**Lunna Cullen,- **kkkk Allie é fresca, louca e espevitada. No mínimo a reação dela ia ser exagerada. kkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **kkkkkk. Adorei o 'tchuco-tchuco' kkkkk. Enfim, Rose e Allie parecem se emocionar muito com essas coisas de casamento. Como será que Jasper reagiria diante de uma pressão psicológica? kkkk_

_**Rh,- **Ah, não! Incomoda nada! É um prazer ter sua companhia aqui. kkkk Eu sei, eu sei... Recuperações são... TERRÍVEIS! x.x Boa sorte pra você também! \o/ Sim, o Edward vai falar pra Bella o que aconteceu.. Acho que no próximo cap mesmo. :B _

_Bom meninas..._

_Eu acho que nem tenho muito o que escrever aqui hoje..._

_Hm..._

_Ah sim. Nem corrigi nada, então desculpe se saiu algo errado por aí. \o_

_Er..._

_Acho que é só :B_

_Até amadas. \o/_


	87. Novidades

__

"_E ele me beijou de um jeito calmo._

_Podia sentir o movimento dos nossos filhos se acalmando aos poucos..."_

* * *

Eu acordei cedo.

As mãos de Edward me prendiam perto dele e eu sorri.

Me mexi cautelosamente pra sair dos braços dele e coloquei a camisa que ele tinha usado ontem pra me vestir. Ia até metade da minha coxa e eu ri baixinho;

Edward continuava dormindo, a respiração calma fazia o peito a mostra subir e descer ritmicamente. O cabelo caia na testa quase como uma franja e os lábios vermelhos estavam levemente entreabertos.

Era quase um desperdício largá-lo, mas eu estava com fome.

E era um tanto blasé ficar com fome depois de uma noite com Edward...

Desci as escadas descalça e fui até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e fiquei pelo menos uns vinte segundos olhando aquele monte de comida.

Sabe quando tá cheio de coisa gostosa, mas você absolutamente não quer nada?

Pois bem, aqui estou eu, ultrapassando os vinte segundos e-

Bati a porta com uma força exagerada e me encostei a pia, jogando algumas uvas na boca que eu peguei na cesta.

Minha barriga roncou e eu senti um movimento básico no ventre.

- Eu sei, eu sei...- Murmurei pra minha barriga. - Já preparo algo pra comermos ok? Mamãe está com preguiça.

Comi pelo menos um cacho de uva inteiro, mas ainda estava com fome.

Então eu ouvi um passo atrás de mim, mas antes que eu me virasse pra ver, Edward me abraçou, passando os braços pela minha barriga e apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

- Bom dia. - Ele falou com a voz sonolenta de quem acabou de acordar.

- Bom dia. - Respondi abrindo um sorriso.

- Não fique descalça. Coloque meu chinelo. - Edward tirou o chinelo do pé e eu coloquei na hora, quase rindo do tamanho do meu pé em comparação ao dele.

Tsc tsc, homens super protetores.

- Hmmm, que fome.. - Edward falou, soltando os braços da minha cintura e abrindo a geladeira. Ele deu uma mexida nas coisas que tinham por lá e então se virou pra mim com um sorriso enorme. - Que tal um típico café da manhã britânico pra quebrar sua dieta? Só hoje.

- Hmmm. - Salivei. - Ovos com bacon?

- Ovos com bacon, torradas com geléia, suco de laranja... Que tal? - Edward perguntou.

- Meus filhos aprovam tanto quanto eu. - Falei e Edward.

- Nossos filhos. - Ele corrigiu e eu ri. - Eu faço os ovos.

- E eu preparo as torradas.

- Não precisa, eu faço.

- Ah, Edward. Deixa eu fazer alguma coisa... - Fiz um biquinho e Edward suspirou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Edward catou os ovos e uma fatia de bacon e os deixou na pia.

E eu peguei uns pães e a torradeira no armário.

Já era de casa já. Minha casa, coff coff.

- Edward..

- Hm?

- O que você conversou com Carlisle afinal?

- Ah. - Edward fez uma careta. - Ele teve... Umas notícias de Tanya.

_Tanya._

Senti os pelos do meu braço de arrepiarem e eu me virei de costas pra ele, com o intuito de fingir naturalidade com mais sucesso.

Se ele me visse, com certeza perceberia que eu estava um pouco pálida.

O nome dela me arrepiava.

- Tanya? - Perguntei mexendo calmamente nos pães.

- Sim. - Olhei de soslaio e Edward pareceu parar de cortar o bacon.

- O que seu pai soube sobre ela?

- Uns policiais da Itália ligaram pra ele. - Edward parou.

POLICIAIS?

- Bella, você não acha melhor se sentar? Pode ser uma notícia impactante.

- Eu estou bem. - Sorri pra ele ao máximo e antes que ele percebesse que era mentira, me virei pra pegar um copo no armário.

Água. Só um pouco de água.

- Pelo que eles descobriram, Tanya tinha... Algum... - Edward falou lentamente, parecendo receoso com a minha reação. - Envolvimento com... O meu... Sequestro.

- E-Envolvimento? - Perguntei sem conseguir conter que minha voz quebrasse.

- Ela...

- Diga.

- Ela contratou aqueles caras...

Pimba!

O nome dela já me arrepiava e eu me sentia mal. Então quando Edward terminou de falar, foi como se tivessem me jogado num precipício.

Todas as imagens de Edward sangrando, fechando os olhos como se tivesse... morrido, aquela sensação horrível de que eu estava sozinha... Tudo me encheu por completo e eu senti meu coração se apertar.

Aquela sensação de vazio me infeccionou. Era só imaginar Edward longe de mim e eu me sentia morta.

Ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa se quebrando e só então me lembrei que estava com um copo nas mãos.

- Bella! - Edward de repente estava ao meu lado, me segurando nos braços. - Ai meu Deus! Bella, tudo bem?

- Eu... Eu es-estou bem. - Falei pegando força pra me manter em pé.

Edward me pegou no colo e de repente eu estava no sofá da sala.

- Bella, você está bem? - Edward perguntou alarmado. - Eu vou te levar pro hospi-

- Eu estou bem. - Cortei. - Foi só... Só... Uma tontura.

Uma tontura monstruosa.

- Oh minha Bella, desculpe. Desculpe meu amor. Eu não sabia que você ia ficar assim. - Edward lamentou, me abraçando com força e eu enterrei o rosto no pescoço dele. - Isso é tudo culpa minha. Eu não devia ter te dito nada...

Mas fui eu quem pedi pra que ele me dissesse.

- Bella, desculpe meu amor. Não, não chore... - Edward falou e só então eu percebi que tinha encharcado o peito dele.

- E-E-Edward... - Falei entre soluços.

Me sentia patética em soluçar desse jeito.

- Diga meu amor... - Edward implorou angustiadamente, se afastando pra me olhar nos olhos.

- N-Não me d-d-deixe. - Pedi.

- Hã? - Edward parecia confuso e eu o agarrei, apertando os meus braços em volta dele com a maior força que eu pude. - Nunca Bella! Eu nunca vou te deixar...

- Promete pra mim.

- Prometo Bella. - Edward me olhou nos olhos. Ainda que ele estivesse falando, parecia um tanto confuso. - Prometo ficar ao seu lado por todos os dias! Pra sempre! Nunca vou te deixar.

Não, ele não tinha entendido.

Eu queria uma garantia de que ninguém ia conseguir tirá-lo de mim.

Eu sabia que ele nunca me deixaria.

- P-P-Promete não v-vai deixar ninguém n-nos s-s-separar? - Perguntei com a voz abafada. - Nem T-Tanya?

Os olhos de Edward se encheram de compreensão e ele me aninhou no peito dele carinhosamente, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Bella, não pense nunca que alguém _pode_ nos separar, por favor. - Edward pediu. - Ninguém nunca, ouça bem meu amor: - Ele me fez o olhar. - Nunca, nunquinha mesmo;seria capaz de me tirar de perto de você.

Funguei baixinho, encostando a testa na dele e deixando nossos narizes roçarem.

- Me desculpe. - Falei num sussurro, mantendo meus olhos fechados.

- Não. _Me_ desculpe. - Edward sussurrou de volta. - Eu não devia ter fal-

- Devia sim. - O cortei, abrindo os olhos e dei de cara com os dele me encarando. - Obrigada.

Eu o beijei.

E era tão bom saber que ele estava ali comigo, retribuindo meu beijo calmamente, me abraçando...

Tava tudo tão lindo e...

_RRRROOOONNNNCCC!_

Tudo bem, talvez não tudo_ tããão _lindo.

Eu ri alto.

- Parece que tem alguém com fome por aqui... - Edward disse e eu ri mais alto ainda.

- Papai vai prepara O café da manhã pra nós! - Falei pra minha barriga e eles se mexeram. - Oh, eles gostaram. Senti até uma mexida aqui...

- Oh meu Deus! - Edward abaixou o rosto na minha barriga. - Calma meus filhos, calma. Papai vai preparar um café-da-manhã delicioso pra vocês, esta bem?

Ele ameaçou levantar, mas assim que deu o primeiro passo, se sentou de novo com um sorriso falso estampado no rosto.

- Edward? Que foi? - Perguntei e ele nada fez além de colocar o pé no sofá. Mas longe de mim, como se quisesse esconder algo.

- Nada. - Ele murmurou com a voz sufocada.

- Edward!

- Tem um caco de vidro no meu pé.

- Ah meu Deus Edward! Deixa eu ver.

- Não.

- Edward, pára de teimosia! Deixa eu ver. - Pedi, já indo até o armário perto da TV e pegando um kit de emergência prático.

- Não Bella, não precisa.

- Edward! - Exclamei, me sentando ao lado dele, mas ele puxou o pé de novo. E dessa vez eu vi um pontinho de sangue escorrer pelo chão.

- Bella! - Ele imitou minha voz.

- Edward! Pára com isso!

- Ai meu Deus! Como você é cheia de birra menina! - Edward riu, mostrando o pé pra mim.

Tava feinho.

Nada que um curativinho não resolvesse.

Cuidei do pé dele e ele se levantou pisando na ponta do pé pra ir pra cozinha. Quase cômico.

- Deixa eu juntar esse vidro todo. - Falei já com a vassoura na mão.

- Vai arrumar suas torradas, vai... - Edward esnobou, arrancando a vassoura da minha mão e tirando os cacos do chão.

- Edward!

- Bella, não vamos começar de novo!

Eu peguei a sacola de pão e quando eu liguei a torradeira na tomada, Edward entrou na minha frente e começou a colocar os pães lá.

Ele já tinha recolhido todo o caco. TUDO!

- Edward! - Reclamei.

- Você não ouviu? - Ele perguntou com cara de cínico.

- O que?

- Ouça. - Ele ficou quieto e eu também, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Só o barulho da frigideira e os passarinhos cantando do lado de fora da casa.

- Edward, eu não ouvi nada!

- São os meus filhos dizendo pra mãe deles se sentar. - Ele falou e eu bati no ombro dele enquanto ele ria. Roubou um selinho demorado de mim e me fez virar em direção a cadeira. - Sente-se e... Me observe caçar.

Me sentei e fiquei olhando Edward fritar os ovos, colocar o bacon, preparar as torradas, espremer as laranjas...

Fazia tudo mancando. Tudo sozinho. TEIMOSO!

- Edward, deixa eu fazer alguma coisa.

- Não. - Ele dizia com um sorriso lindo e eu bufava.

Hmpf!

Bobo super protetor.

* * *

_Oi meus amores._

_Desculpem não aparecer aqui._

_Sabem como é, último dia de aula, passei de ano com boa nota em física. Tinha que comemorar e acabei de ressaca._

_Mentira, eu não bebo. kkkk_

_Mas enfim, tirei o dia pra dormir. Dormir o dia todo! E foi tãããõ bom! kkkk_

_Noticia triste:_

_Ahhh, adivinha quem diminuiu? Minhas reviews! =/_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu ainda amo vocês, ok? ;B_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkk. Eu também tiraria uma casquinha. :B É claro! kkkk Sim, sim. Eles se mexendo é mesmo fofo. *-*_

_**Lunna Cullen,- **Pois eu também Lunna, eu também. kkkkk Pois é, teve a prova dovestido, porque não mostrar o terno não é mesmo? .-._

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **kkkk. Eu queria ser nerd. =/ Ok, talvez eu seja um pouquinho, mas não em história. :B kkkk Edward com terno, sem terno, com cueca, sem cueca, com camisa, sem camisa. Do jeito que vier é lucro. kkk_

_**Allie,- **Puts! Faz muito tempo que eu não assisto teletubies. Lembro de brigar com a minha irmã pra ser 'Lalá'. kkkk E eu nem sei porque falei isso, mas... kkkk VIVA OS PIJAMAS! \O/_

_**A. Masen,- **kkkkk. Tadinho dele não? Emmett é sempre Emmett. kkkk Ah, o jogador de futebol, nerd e como diria Edward: 'jogador profissional de nintendo!'. kkkk_

_Pois bem, acho que é só._

_Cheguei cedo porque faz duas semanas que não tenho aula de violão e DE REPENTE me professor resolveu marcar TODAS as reposições pra hoje!_

_Eu praticamente nem senti as férias, mas enfim... kkkk_

_Hm, natal está chegando. Época mais fofa do ano._

**_E aí, o que vocês vão me dar de presente? _**_KKKKKKK_

_Brincadeirinha :B_

_Bom, é só. _

_Ah sim. Já leram o oitavo cap da minha outra fic? ;B_

_Não esqueçam as reviews pra deixar a autora empolgada. i.i_

_Veja o cap foi melancólico porque fiquei triste. q_

_Mentira... kkkkk_

_Beijos beijos, até \o/_


	88. Tensão sexual

____

_"Hmpf!_

___Bobo super protetor."_

* * *

- Eu estou mesmo me sentindo uma imprestável Edward! - Reclamei quando Edward colocou a mesa.

Tudo bem distribuído. Torradas, ovos com bacon, geléia, suco de laranja...

NEM A MESA EU PUDE COLOCAR.

Fala sério...

- Você não é imprestável Bella. - Edward revirou os olhos, se sentando a minha frente.

- Sou sim. Não posso preparar meu café, não posso-

- Bella. - Edward cortou, suspirando. - Você nem queria preparar café, só porque estava com preguiça. Não reclame. Agradeça seu futuro marido. - Ele deu uma piscadinha.

- Obrigada futuro marido. - Falei e Edward riu.

Peguei uma torrada e enchi de geléia de morango.

- Hmmm. - Salivei antes de dar uma dentada. E tava delic-

ECA!

Ai credo! Que gosto horrível de barro cimentado com ferrugem!

TERRÍVEL!

- Edward! - Chamei e ele parou de mastigar a torrada com manteiga que ele comia pra me olhar. - Essa geléia tá fora da validade! Só pode!

Edward riu alto e eu fiz cara de bunda.

Ta me tirando de palhaça...

- Comprei semana passada, Bella!

- Isso não impede que não esteja fora da validade! - Falei puxando o potinho pra analisar depois de cuspir toda aquela coisa horrível. Deuses, como vendem uma merda dessas pras pessoas?

- Impede sim. - Edward riu. - Meu direito de comprador impede.

Eu revirei os olhos.

Lá estava validade.

Beleza, dois anos a mais...

- Acho que não gosto mais de geléia. - Falei e Edward deu uma dentada na torrada.

- Você nunca gostou.

- Então porque você comprou isso? - Perguntei perplexa.

- Você comeu semana passada, não lembra não?

- Sério?

- É claro que sim Bella! Eu odeio geléia. Se tivesse que comprar seria só por sua causa mesmo. - Edward deu de ombros.

- Ah. - Foi só o que eu disse e Edward riu alto.

Larguei a torrada de lado e parti pros ovos com bacon.

- Amo ovos com bacon. - Falei.

- Eu sei.

- Amo suco de laranja. - Falei.

- Prefere de uva. - Edward falou e eu concordei com o nariz franzido.

- É, eu prefiro...

- Mas gosta de champanhe.

- É, eu gosto.

- Mas prefere vinho. - Edward falou e eu ri alto.

- Eu sei Edward. - Ele riu.

Continuei comendo com Edward até que a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo. - Me levantei, mas Edward descordou com a cabeça, se levantando. - Edward! Pára!

- Eu vou. - Ele sorriu, mancando pra sair da cozinha.

- Eu vou. Olha só, você parece um saci-pererê! - Falei indo na frente, mas ele me parou, segurando meus ombros.

Ah, qual é.

Meu argumento era bom.

- Então troque de roupa. - Ele falou medindo meu corpo.

- Edward!

- Bella, essa blusa é transparente! Seu corpo está praticamente de fora! Olha essas pernas. Dá pra ver seus seios, sua calcinha e todo seu corpo! - Edward falou e eu cobri meu corpo com as mãos do olhar dele. - Quase dá pra ver meus filhos se mexendo com essa exposição toda!

- E porque você não me avisou antes? - Perguntei em choque.

- Porque eu gostei desse jeito. - Edward deu de ombros e saiu.

E eu fiquei de choque, cobrindo meus seios de braços fechados. Safadinho...

Edward abriu a porta e Alice entrou toda saltitante, analisando Edward de short demoradamente. Então ela olhou pra mim e abriu um sorriso maliciosamente safado.

- Edward resolveu tirar sua camisola de ursinhos? - Ela perguntou e eu já vermelha, senti minhas bochechas sangrando pouco a pouco e o sangue escorrendo pela pele dalí.

Ok, eu exagerei.

- Alice! - Reclamei e ela revirou os olhos, rindo alto.

- Vocês não estavam transando né? - Ela perguntou em choque. - Odeio interromper transas. Tipo aquele clima de 'Estávamos arrancando nossas roupas e nos beijando feito selvagens, então por favor, saia antes que você tenha que ver o que interrompeu'. Fica uma tensão sexual palpável no ar, sabe?

Mentirada da porra!

Quantas vezes ela interrompia tudo e saia?

Edward estava em choque.

- Alice, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou.

- Puta merda! Vocês estavam transando! - Ela gritou em choque.

- Alice, não tinha ninguém transando! - Falei com raiva ela respirou com calma.

- Isso é um tanto nojento viu? - Ela disse. - Porque tá um cheiro de ovos com bacon no ar! PUTA MERDA! VOCÊS ESTAVAM TRANSANDO NA COZINHA?

- ALICE! - Gritei com raiva.

- Olha, eu posso voltar outra hora. Não precisam fingir que estão controlando esse hormônios loucos que estão circulando nas parte ínti-

- Alice! - Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo e ela parou.

- Tudo bem, talvez vocês não estivessem transando... - Ela deu de ombros. - Eu vim pedir pra Bella assinar os documentos.

- Que documentos? - Edward perguntou, mancando até o sofá.

- Os documentos pra Bella passar a casa pro meu nome. - Alice disse com um sorriso amarelo, me entregando uma papelada. Peguei os papéis e assinei onde estava marcado como 'Isabella Swan'

- Pensei que ia voltar pra casa da Rosalie. - Edward falou.

- Eu não! Aqueles dois fazem vinte vezes mais sexo que vocês. - Ela falou e eu lancei um olhar de raiva pra ela. - Não que vocês sejam máquinas de sexo, mas vocês sabem da reputação que vocês criaram depois de gêmeos e-

- Menos Alice, bem menos... - Edward falou revirando os olhos.

- Desculpe... - Ela murmurou escondendo um sorriso malicioso.

Assinei tudo e entreguei a ela.

Alice parou os olhos na minha blusa.

- Você tá usando que número? Quarenta e dois? - Ela perguntou e eu peguei uma almofada no sofá pra bater nela.

- Alice!

- Desculpe! Mas você tá muito peituda! - Ela riu.

- VAI EMBORA !- Gritei, parecendo aquelas maníacas de filmes de terros, descabeladas e descontroladas.

Ela riu e saiu murmurando um "Tchau amados, usem camisinha"

- Edward! - Choraminguei. - Eu não estou parecendo uma vaca prenha leiteira né?

Ele respirou fundo e estendeu os braços na minha direção. E eu logo me sentei no colo dele e ele me aninhou enquanto eu choramingava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele.

Tudo bem, essa história de vaca de novo, mas...

Você nunca se sentiu uma vaca na vida, então não reclame!

- Não, meu amor. Não está parecendo uma 'vaca prenha leiteira' - Ele falou. - Você está linda! Linda, linda!

- Mentiroso. Eu estou horrível Edward! - Falei - Olha esses seios enormes! Eu estou gorda! Nenhuma calça cabe em mim...

- Bella, para com isso meu amor. - Edward suspirou. - Você está maravilhosamente linda! Seus seios não estão tão enormes assim... Você não está gorda e não entra mais nenhuma calça por causa dos nossos filhos, meu bem.

- Estão enormes sim, Edward! - Choraminguei e ele abriu um meio sorriso malicioso.

- Eu gosto, sabia? Gosto _muuuuito_!

- Edward!

- O que?

- Não fale essas coisas pros nosso filhos! - Falei e ele riu.

- Eles nem estão ouvindo direito. Estão preocupados demais chupando os dedos.

- Edward!

- Bella, agora eu nunca mais vou poder falar minha mulher grávida que eu gosto dos seios dela? - Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu ri.

- Baixinho... Bem baixinho. - Falei e ele sorriu torto de novo, aproximando o rosto do meu.

- Assim? - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Bem baixinho no pé do ouvido?

Arrepiei!

Deuses, esse homem acaba com minha estrutura em dois minutos!

- Ahan... - Foi o que eu conseguir 'pronunciar'.

- Gosto do seu corpo. - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Com seios maiores ou não.

Eu ri baixinho e aproveitei a proximidade pra beijá-lo.

E eu esqueci que tinha que terminar de comer.

É. Eu sei que tenho sorte em ter Edward.

* * *

_OOOOOLÁÁÁÁÁÁ!_

_Olha eu aaaqui! kkkkk_

_Desculpem o horário._

_Eu nem ia postar hoje. E se fosse postar, o cap ia ser completamente diferente._

_Mas eu decidi postar. E mudei o cap todo! Todinho!_

_Ia ser logo o começo da despedida de solteiro dos dois, mas eu mudei :B_

_Não vou responder as reviews. O.o_

_Sabe porque?_

_Porque são nove e meia da noite e eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer._

_Mas amanhã eu respondo, pode ser? __;D_

_As do cap anterior e as de hoje. Ok?_

_Ah gente! Minha vida tá uma caca. Cheia de problemas na família! i.i_

_Mas enfim..._

_Próximo cap vamos acelerar mais duas semans, está bem?_

_Que tal dezessete semanas de gestação, duas semans pro casamento e duas despedidas de solteiro?_

_Pois bem, aguardem. ;B_

_Aliás, eu ainda estou aberta a sugestões. Nunca tive uma despedida de solteira. q. kkkkk_

_Sabe, o google nunca me ajuda muito. x.x_

_Enfim..._

_Até amanhã amores. ;B_

_Beijos e NÃO ESQUEÇAM AS REVIEWS \O/_


	89. Fuga

**Emmett PDV**

- Alice! Vai logo porra! - Gritei.

Puta merda, exatamente dez minutos que Jasper, Carlisle e eu estamos na frente dessa porta maldita.

- CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! - Alice gritou lá de dentro.

- Já faz mais de dez minutos que vocês estão aí! - Jasper falou calmamente.

- Estamos decidindo os detalhes! - Esme falou.

Eu comecei a bater na porta com força.

Mas depois diminui um pouco a intensidade porque não estava a fim de ter que pagar pra arrumar depois. Ia quebrar e eu ia ter que pagar pra alguém concertar e... Eu podia gastar o dinheiro com bebidas e tals.

É, melhor bater devagar.

- PÁRA SEU MERDA! - Rose gritou e eu ouvi Esme pedir calma.

CALMA COM ROSE? Ah tá.

- Porra! Jasper, Carlisle e eu estamos quase amordaçando Edward! - Gritei.

Se elas fizessem idéia do que eu tive que fazer pra manter Edward longe da Bella.

Medidas desesperadas...

A porta abriu e Esme, Rose e Alice apareceram. Cada uma com uma cara de raiva mais acentuada. Nós entramos no quarto dos bebês e Alice fechou a porta.

Carlisle se sentou na poltrona branca e ficou parado ali com a maior cara de tédio.

Bem que ele disse que não queria participar dessas coisas de despedidas...

- E vocês acham que é fácil cuidar de uma grávida psicologicamente perturbada? - Alice gritou. - Bella quase pariu os filhos depois de duas horas sem Edward! E NÓS QUE TIVEMOS QUE AGUENTAR OS CHILIQUES DELA, OK? TODAS AS CRISES DE CHORO COMPULSIVO, TODAS AS MILHARES DE VEZES QUE ELA QUERIA FAZER XIXI...

- Foram só três dias. - Esme falou calmamente.

Só três dias. Os piores três dias da minha vida!

Alice teve a brilhante idéia de afastar Edward e Bella por algum tempo. E... PUTA QUE PARIU! FUI EU QUEM SOFRI NESSA MERDA TODA!

Edward parecia um um porco espinho cancerígeno sofrendo uma convulsão febril! Puta merda! De cinco em cinco minutos eu tinha que verificar se ele estava no lugar, ou tentando escapar pela janela, ou tentando escavar um buraco com uma colher, ou projetando um foguete fodidamente espacial...

Beleza. O cara só tentou sair pela porta umas duas vezes. Nos primeiros trinta segundos. Depois Jasper contou pra ele que iam ser alguns... Dias. Daí o cara pirou. Ele ficou tão elétrico, parecia que ia morrer. Mas beleza. Nós amarramos ele numa cadeira e o deixamos lá no quarto dele.

Agora, era a primeira vez que eu entrava no quarto que as meninas passaram os três dias arrumando: O quarto dos _mini_-_leõezinhos pimpolhos._ Na verdade só foram Esme e Alice com a ajuda de Jasper e Carlisle. Eu cuidava de Edward e Rose de Bella. Mas o quarto tava todo _pop_. Tinham colocado o papel de parede frufru e mais uma porrada de coisas que eu não sabia o que era. Também sabia que tinham dois berços, duas poltronas e... Puta merda! Eu nem sabia que bebês precisavam de tanta coisa. O resto eu nem seria capaz de denominar.

Esme, Allie e toda a cambada foram comprar coisas pra decoração na terça-feira. Menos Edward e Bella, já que o quarto pronto era um dos motivos do isolamento dos dois. Assim, separados, nós teríamos mais chances de controlar a curiosidade dos dois e a surpresa do quarto seria maior. É claro que isolar os dois era um jeito de prepará-los pra despedida de solteiro que ia ser amanhã.

Mas eu não fui comprar coisas pra decoração. Eu não, é claro. Fui comprar meu presente pro Edward... Espero que ele goste do Zorro.

- Calma: Amordaçar? - Rose perguntou.

- Depois nós o soltamos... Agora ele tá preso no quarto dele. - Jasper explicou.

- Qual é o plano? - Perguntei.

- Amanhã. Nada de mulheres, nada de bebidas, nada de striptease, nada de-

Que sem graça.

Sem mulher, sem bebida, sem strip...

Espera!

Como assim sem bebida?

O QUE É UMA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO SEM MULHER E BEBIDA?

DIGA!

O QUE É?

Beleza, esquece a mulher. Até porque eu sei que Edward cairia fora, mas... BEBIDAS?

BEBIDA PORRA!

É CERVEJA, VINHO, UÍSQUE, VODKA...

O QUE É UMA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO SEM VODKA, CARA?

É tipo... Bochecha sem Claudinho, saca?

- Bebida tem que ter. - Falei.

- Idiota! - Alice deu a língua pra mim. - Seguinte...

E Alice começou a contar o plano todo.

Muitas regras, muitas regras.

Regras demais pra Emmett McCarty.

Afinal, ninguém vai realmente ligar se eu chamar umas... _Garotas_.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Edward vai sentir o poder de Emmett Ursão Gostosão.

Então eu ouvi um barulho ao longe.

- Vocês ouviram isso? - Perguntei e eles negaram com a cabeça.

Podia jurar que alguém fechou o portão da garagem.

Mas se ninguém ouviu...

**Bella PDV.**

Setenta e três horas, sete minutos, três segundos, vinte milésimos de segundos...

TODO ESSE TEMPO SEM EDWARD!

Só pra nós não vermos a decoração do quarto dos bebês que Allie e Esme estavam fazendo.

Que merda, era mais fácil trancar a porta e pronto!

- Alice! Deixa eu ver Edward! - Choraminguei.

- Não. - Ela sorriu e depois fechou a porta do meu ex-quarto de novo.

Me joguei na cama de novo e os bebês mexeram.

- Eu sei, também estou com saudades do papai. - Murmurei alisando minha barriga.

Agora faltava duas semanas pro meu casamento com Edward. Eu estava de dezessete semanas, primeira semana do meu quinto mês e isso era realmente muito emocionante. Minha consulta com o obstetra era segunda-feira e eu tinha praticamente toda a certeza do mundo que meu menininho ia aparecer lá.

Mas eu ainda estou morrendo de saudades de Edward. De tê-lo perto de mim, de agarrá-lo, dizer o quanto ele é gostoso, elogiar as cuecas dele...

E AQUI ESTOU EU, EM PLETA SEXTA A NOITE, ESPERANDO A BOA VONTADE DE ALICE PRA VER MEU MARIDO!

Porra!

Quer coisa mais chata que isso?

Quarta foi horrível. Quinta foi pior. Agora sexta-feira tá sendo pior ainda.

Fui até a janela e vi Esme, Rose e Allie indo pra casa minha casa.

Vazaram e me largaram aqui.

- Idiotas. - Murmurei.

Quando estava quase saindo de lá, vi um movimento na minha frente e voltei minha atenção pra casa de Edward, minha casa.

"BELLAAA" - Edward gritava sem som, agitando as mãos como quem sinaliza pra que um carro pare. Eu ri.

Lá estava meu delicioso futuro marido com um pulôver azul marinho e uma calça preta. Quando ele balançava as mãos no alto, a blusa subia e aparecia o coz da calça, junto com o comecinho da cueca que estava escrito 'CALVIN KLEIN' só pra me matar.

- EDWARD, MEU AMOR! SAUDADES! - Gritei em alto e bom som, mas ele apontou pra orelha e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Saquei.

De repente Edward arregalou os olhos e fez sinal pra que eu me escondesse.

Puxei a cortina na minha frente e escondi meu corpo, segurando pra que ela não se mexesse.

"Edward!" - Entendi Emmett falar. - "Blablabla, blablabla..Falando sozinho?"

Edward falou alguma coisa e agitou as mãos de novo.

Emmett fez a maior cara de confusão do mundo e depois ele falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

A porta fechou. Edward demorou pelo menos uns cinco segundos antes de olhar pra janela de novo e eu apareci.

Peguei um papel e uma caneta que tinha na mesa e escrevi:

"Saudades de você" - Saiu um garrancho, mas foda-se, ele pareceu entender.

Edward demorou pelo menos uns cinco minutos pra achar um caderno e uma caneta.

"Saudades de vocês."

"Acha que podemos fugir?" - Perguntei e Edward pareceu pensar um pouco antes de escrever.

"Eles estão no quarto dos bebês." - Depois que eu li, ele escreveu em outra folha - "Você consegue ir pra garagem?"

Concordei com a cabeça e fui abrir a porta. Não me surpreendi quando vi que estava trancada. Peguei uma pinça e quase gritei de felicidade quando percebi que a chave estava do outro lado da porta. Sorri e trabalhei ali por alguns minutos. Quando consegui abrir a porta, olhei pra minha casa e Edward saia do quarto silenciosamente, pisando na ponta dos pés.

Desci as escadas com rapidez e saí de casa fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Entrei e fui até o portão da garagem silenciosamente depois de atravessar o quintal. Dei três toques no portão e ele se abriu. Lá estava Edward, sorrindo de braços abertos pra mim e eu me joguei ali, enchendo toda a pele a mostra com beijos.

- Meu amor, que saudades! - Edward apertou minha cintura no corpo dele. - Emmett acha que eu estou sofrendo alucinações...

- Ai Edward! Quase morri sem você!

- E meus bebês? - Edward perguntou se afastando minimamente pra olhar pra minha barriga.

- Bem. Morrendo de saudades também. - Falei.

- Espera. - Edward se afastou por alguns segundos e fechou o portão da garagem. Fez um barulho alto, mas nada que realmente fosse chamar a atenção deles lá em cima.

Ou assim eu espero...

Depois Edward foi até a porta que dava entrada na casa e trancou. Isso mesmo. Assim nós evitamos qualquer tipo de interrupção.

Nós fomos pro carro. Me sentei no banco do passageiro e Edward no do motorista.

- Ah, Bella. Você não faz idéia de quanto eu senti sua falta. - Edward disse, colocando a mão na minha nuca pra se aproximar de mim e roubar um selinho.

Um selinho que me deu vontade de ter mais...

Eu estava animada em vê-lo de novo. Saí do meu lugar e me sentei no colo de Edward, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo e ele sorriu.

E eu cobri a boca dele com a minha e quase desmaiei com a sensação de alívio que me infeccionou quando os lábios dele se mexeram nos meus e as mãos apertaram minha cintura.

Era praticamente um beijo selvagem. Nossas bocas não permitiam um segundo de descanso e logo a língua de Edward pediu passagem. Ele explorava cada canto da minha boca, mordendo meus lábios, sugando-os, passando os dentes na minha língua, sugando-a...

E ainda assim parecia que nada aplacava minha fúria de querer tê-lo por perto.

* * *

_OLÁÁ_

_Olha quem apareceu aqui: YO! \O/_

_Bella safadinha! x.x_

_Parece que teremos pegação no próximo cap... _

_Sorry não aparecer ontem. Fui trabalhar com minha irmã. ¬¬''''_

_Reviews dos dois últimos caps:_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Hm, eu percebi que você pressentia que a Tanya tinha alguma coisa a ver com a história toda... Hm. Sem problemas Finhaa. Estude bastante, tire boas notas e depois aproveite bastante o final de ano \o/ kkk E respondendo a pergunta sobre as despedidas (da review do cap 87) o cap mostra que jaja começa tudo \o/_

_**A. Masen,- **KKKKKKK Ri horrores com o "* levanta um mão, olha para um ponto fixo inexistente na parede e faz uma cara maligna enquanto arquiteta um plano diabolico*" kkkkk E sim... Alice é uma pessoa muito folgada. ¬¬ Nem passou duas semans e ela já tava pegando a casa dos outros. kkkkk_

_**Carlota P,- **OOwn! Obrigadaa, muitíssimo obrigada. *-* Espero que esteja gostando e... Aproveite o capítulo ;D_

_**Rh,- **Ah, dramas. Não sei, dramas me fazem triste. kkkkkk Hm, eu também tenho quedas (lê-se TOMBO) por coisas gordurosas. Mas fala sério, é bom um café-da-manhã com TUDO isso. É mesmo muito bom. *-* kkkkk_

_**Allie, - **Toda vez que eu leio 'pijamas' vem 'BANANAS, DE PIJAMAS, DESCENDO AS ESCADAS!' na minha mente. ¬¬''' Eu assistia. kkkk Um cap especial de natal? Hmm... Pode ser. Mas talvez não com um clima natalino... Veremos. ;B E quase acertou. Mas é 'With or without you' Tipo aquela música do U2 sabe? kkkkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **kkkkk Morro de rir com seus comentários. 'Revolution'. kkkkk Enfim, você vai pra BH? Que máximo! E eu que nem vou sair do estado. Vou pra uma cidadezinha de São Paulo. kkkkk Mas lá é legal. ;D_

_**Laine,- **Menina! Sua review veio como uma inspiração divina na minha mente sem idéias! ADOREI! MESMO! Nossa, sinta-se como se tivesse salvado a fic de um naufragio sem volta. kkkk Ok, exagerei, mas você entendeu né? Adorei sua idéia. Vou usá-la, pode? ;D Ah, obrigada. Se Deus quiser tudo vai se resovler. \o/_

_**Marina H,-** Obrigada Marina! Muitíssimo obrigada! *-* Espero mesmo que esteja amando! *w* E aí, gostou do cap? ;D_

_**nathy,- **Menina, deixei sua review por último porque eu... AMEI LOUCAMENTE TUDO QUE VOCÊ DISSE! Quase chorei. i.i Meu Deus, fiquei muito emocionada, sério... i.i _*Limpa lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos*_ kkk. Adorei o negócio de 'Você é tipo uma Beyoncé das fics! sempre no topo das paradas de sucesso, resistindo a modinhas passageiras e se mantendo entre as melhores!' Sim, fez sentindo pra mim. Me senti mesmo a Beyoncé com essas palavras. Tipo toda diva. __kkkk Ah Nathy! ownt! Eu amei tanto! LOUCAMENTE! *-* Quase chorei.. Já disse isso né? i.i Ahh! Nem sei o que dizer. Mas é tão emocionante. Ah, tudo que eu consegui hoje foi graças as reviews que me dão ânimo! As suas reviews...Sempre cutes! *-*E não, não tem maior presente pra uma escritora que o maior número de reviews que você puder! *-* Ah, obrigada gatinhaa! :D AAAAAHHHHHHH! ONZE CAPS, ONZE CAPS! \O/ AAAHHH! kkkkk AMEI a idéia do presente de natal! O maior presente que eu poderia ganhar! Vamos lá, estou ansiosa pelos 10 melhores momentos. *-* E de novo, obrigada pelas palavras, pelas idéias que você já meu deu e tals. Amei mesmo! MUITÃO! Queria te dar um abraço forte de estralar os ossos. kkk - Obs: Perceba o tamanho da resposta da sua review... E... Se você ainda estiver aberta a opções, eu aceito a parada do dinheiro de presente. KKKKKK. Brincadeira. q_

_Hm, meninas._

_Não sei o que falar aqui... Pera, deixa eu pensar._

_x.x_

_Ah sim. E aí, gostaram do cap?_

_As despedidas estão chegandooo \o/_

_Quem está empolgado levanta a mão \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ kkk_

_E como a Nathy mesmo observou... ESTAMOS QUASE COM CEM CAPS! AAAAAAAHHHHH! *-*_

_Emoção, emoção. Eu sei..._

_Bom, acho que é só._

_Não esqueçam das... **REVIEWWS!** \O/_

_Até :**_


	90. Susto

_"Era praticamente um beijo selvagem. Nossas bocas não permitiam um segundo de descanso e logo a língua de Edward pediu passagem. Ele explorava cada canto da minha boca, mordendo meus lábios, sugando-os, passando os dentes na minha língua, sugando-a..._

_E ainda assim parecia que nada aplacava minha fúria de querer tê-lo por perto."_

* * *

- Edward... - Sussurrei e ele se afastou por segundos do meu pescoço;

- Hn?

- Edward, sua primeira vez foi dentro de um carro né? - Perguntei e os olhos de Edward se encheram de confusão.

- Sim... - Ele respondeu um tanto inseguro.

Sorri e mordi o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Posso ter sua última? - Sussurrei e vi os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiarem.

- Minha última como solteiro? - Ele perguntou, deixando um sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios.

- É. - Concordei e depois enfatizei: - Como solteiro. Dentro de um carro.

Edward gemeu baixinho.

- Pode... Pode sim. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Me mexi apressadamente pro banco de trás do volvo e Edward veio em seguida.

Aqui nós teríamos mais espaço. Ou talvez menos espaço.

Tanto faz, tudo que eu queria era sentir Edward em mim.

Voltamos a nos beijar com mais impaciência da minha parte. Eu já estava arrancando o pulôver dele pra poder sentir a barriga dele nos meus dedos. Aquela barriga defenida e linda...

Edward se apressou em tirar minhas roupas também e em poucos segundos, nós estávamos praticamente nus.

'Praticamente' porque a cueca de Edward ainda estava lá.

- Bella... - Edward chamou e eu parei minhas mãos na barriga dele. - Você está tão linda...

A mão dele deslizava pelas minhas curvas, descendo pelas minhas pernas até o interior da minha coxa. O toque me queimava e eu me apressei em voltar a boca na dele, voltando a descer minhas mãos até a cueca dele.

Edward deslizou pra dentro de mim e eu tremi, finalmente completa. Comecei a me mexer no colo dele e Edward tombou a cabeça pra tras, arfando e fazendo o pescoço branquinho a mostra vibrar. E eu deixei meus dentes por ali.

Eu realmente acho muito desconfortável falar sobre... Sexo.

Mas...

Meu Deus, se alguém tivesse idéia do quanto é bom fazer sexo com Edward!

E ainda dentro desse carro apertado, que nos faz ficar tão próximos, tão juntos.

Eu podia sentir meus músculos se anestesiarem aos poucos cada vez que ouvia os barulhos entrecortados da garganta de Edward.

Me perdi e senti todos meus músculos relaxarem ao mesmo tempo que Edward alcançou comigo o limite de nossos corpos.

Delicioso.

Edward tomou meus lábios nos dele de novo num beijo calmo enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam.

Os vidros do carro estavam embaçados e eu ri internamente com isso.

Descansei minha cabeça no ombro arranhado e Edward e ele me abraçou.

- Bella você não faz idéia... - Ele tomou ar pra conseguir falar. - Do quanto isso é bom.

Ah. Você que pensa.

- Faço sim. - Falei dando uma mordida no ombro dele e ele riu baixinho.

Eu me sentia exausta demais pra me livrar de Edward e continuei ali, mordiscando o ombro arranhado dele.

Era bom tê-lo de volta.

E eu estava quase dormindo.

Quase.

Q U A S E !

Se não fosse o puta berro que Emmett deu.

- SEQUESTRADOS! - Emmett gritou.

Pulei no lugar e Edward me olhou de olhos arregalados.

- ELES FORAM SEQUESTRADOS! - Emmett gritava de voz chorosa.

- Cala a boca, seu jumento! - Jasper gritou.

- Eles devem estar na garagem! - Rose acusou.

- Então vamos entrar! - Emmett falou, começando a girar a maçaneta da porta. - SAFADINHOS! TÁ TRANCADA.

- E agora? - Esme perguntou.

- Vamos arrebentar! - Emmett sugeriu e começou uma pancadaria terrível na porta. E eu pulei pra fora do colo de Edward, me apressando em colocar minhas roupas de volta.

Edward pareceu tão apressado quanto eu e de repente e porta caiu no chão.

- Hm... - Emmett falou, fungando o ar. Então eu acho que ele percebeu o carro e soltou um grito muito alto. - QUE NOJO!

E eu abri a porta e saí do carro, querendo cravar um buraco no chão, me enterrar ali e me morrer sem ar.

E pra piorar a situação, Edward saiu do carro atrás de mim, sem camisa.

SEM CAMISA!

- PUTA QUE PARIU! - Alice, Rose e Jasper gritaram com Emmett ao mesmo tempo e eu já podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Me lembrem de nunca mais chegar perto desse carro! - Alie falou com uma cara de nojo. - Seus podres!

Carlisle e Esme simplesmente riram da nossa cara, ainda sem sair de perto da porta.

Que lindo.

Eu transei com Edward no carro dele e todo mundo tem que saber.

Maravilhoso!

- Vem sua nojenta! - Alice colocou as pontas dos dedos nos meus ombros, como se eu fosse infectável e me empurrou pra longe.

- Safado! - Emmett deu um tabefe no ombro de Edward. - Vamos pra casa. Você precisa de um banho, seu safadinho!

Alice me levou pra casa, falando um discurso enorme sobre 'não fazer sexo na véspera do casamento, não fugir dela enquanto ela prepara uma despedida de solteiro pra mim, não fazer isso, não fazer aquilo'.

Boba. Me jogou no banheiro e me mandou tomar um banho, pois 'a noite seria comprida'.

Fiquei até com medo, mas resolvi deixar essas história de lado.

...

Saí do chuveiro e coloquei a roupa que Alice tinha escolhido. A porta tava destrancada e eu achei que aquilo era um convite pra que eu descesse.

O papel preso no alto da escada também parecia bem claro no que dizia: 'BELLA, DESÇA.'

Tá sentindo esse cheiro?

Cheiro de merda.

Desci as escadas lentamente, tentando entender por que as luzes estavam apagadas.

Lá vinha a merda.

Assim que eu pisei na sala, senti oito mãos segurarem meus braços.

E o que eu fiz?

Eu gritei.

Soltei o maior berro que eu podia!

INVADIRAM A CASA, ME DEIXARAM AQUI E AGORA EU VOU SER ENGOLIDA POR ESSAS ALMAS POSSUÍDAS, DONAS DESSAS MÃOS.

Então as luzes acenderam e Alice, Rose e Esme aparecerem com Ângela.

ÂNGELA ESTAVA AQUI!

Como essas coisas aconteciam e eu não percebia?

Então eu tive uma visão completa da sala, que estava toda enfeitada. Bexigas, confeti, tudo!

Olhei pras mãos que ainda seguravam meus braços e quando eu percebi que quatro mulheres loiras me encaravam com olhares estreitos e mordidas nos lábios - o que devia parecer sexy pra elas - eu gritei de novo, me afastando delas.

Todas de biquínis pretos de lantejoulas brilhantes. Deuses!

Alice também gritou. E Rose também gritou.

Só Ângela e Esme nos olhavam em choque.

Daí as loiras começaram a gritar também e eu quase pari um dos meus filhos ali.

QUE PORRA É ESSA?

- MULHERES! - Rose gritou em choque.

- ROSALIE! CADÊ OS DANÇARINOS GOSTOSOS QUE VOCÊ CONTRATOU? CADÊ? - Alice perguntou, cruzando os braços no peito. - Porque eu não sei se você sabe, mas... BELLA NÃO É LÉSBICA, TÁ?

- Vocês... Vocês deveriam ser homens! - Uma loirinha disse.

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS QUERIDAS! - Alice gritou. Então ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e estreitou os olhos de raiva. - Foi Emmett MacCarty que contratou vocês?

Uma das loiras concordou.

- Ele nos ligou a menos de uma hora e pediu pra viéssemos pra casa de Edward Cullen. Daí nós perguntamos pra velha daqui e ela disse que era nessa casa que ele morava.

_EMMETT CONTRATOU MULHERES LOIRAR PRA REBOLAR PRO... **MEU**... MARIDO?_

_FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA LOUCA!_

Um veia estourou na testa de Rosalie.

- EMMETT MACCARTY? - Ela gritou. - CORNO DESGRAÇADO DE MERDA! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA PUT-

- Espera. - Esme se iluminou num sorriso. - Pensem comigo: Se as meninas estão aqui...

- Os meninos vão pra lá. - Ângella completou e eu abri um sorriso enorme.

Isso mesmo.

E eu ainda quero cortar Emmett em pedaços e oferecer pras piranhas carnívoras do Caribe!

VAGABUNDO!

- Que merda! - Alice praguejou. - Eu sabia que devia ter arranjado os meninos! Bella, se você esperar um pouco, eu ainda acho que posso ligar pra uns amig-

- Não! Obrigada. - Falei, já me livrando das cagadas dela.

- Mas Bell-

- Não, não! De jeito nenhum! - Discordei.

- Você é a noiva? - Uma das loirinhas perguntou e as olhando assim... Eu acho que são quadrigêmeas.

QUATRO!

Oh loco!

- Sim. - Sorri. - Aliás, vocês são...?

- Karen.- Uma disse.

- Lauren. - Uma outra disse.

- Loren. - A outra disse.

- Koren. - A última disse.

Que mãe criativa!

- Ah. - Forcei um sorriso.

- Certo meninas, juntem-se a nós. - Alice sorriu, me empurrando pra uma mesa que tinha sido colocada lá. Em cima dela uma cesta enorme. ENORME MESMO chamava atenção.

- Isso, aproveitem a festa com a gente. - Falei.

Mentira.

Só queria ter certeza que não ia aparecer nenhuma delas na _minha_ casa, pra dar em cima do _MEU_ marido!

- O que é isso? - Perguntei apontando pra cesta.

- Brinquedos que vamos te dar de presente! - Rose bateu palminhas.

Me sentaram em uma cadeira e Alice surgiu com uma venda preta nas mãos.

Deuses...

- Bella, isso foi total idéia delas. - Esme se defendeu e eu imaginei que 'brinquedinhos' seriam esses.

SOCORRO!

* * *

_Oláá!_

_Pois bem, um cap cheio de..._

_Sei lá. Contato físico. q kkkkkk_

_Enfim, reviews:_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Menina! De novo! Eu quase que não respondo sua review. kkkk Alice e Emmett sempre aprontando não? tsc tsc. kkk ¬¬_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **Ah, eu amo o frio. Amo mesmo. Prefiro frio que sol! *-*Eita nós! Aproveita bastante por aí \o/_

_**LAINE,-** Ah, obrigada. ;D Pois bem, elas estão quase começando. Próximo cap teremos muitas coisas pra acontecer. ;D_

_**Allie,- **Eu tinha os dois tá?:P kkkkkkkkk Eles falavam *-* Era... mágico! Emmett é sempre... cara-de-pau. Prepare-se. ;D kkkk_

_**Bethinha Poloni,- **Ahh! Obrigada *-* E ai, gostou do cap? ;D_

_**nathy,-** faltam 10! uhuuu \o/ kkkkkkk To ficando ansiosa pra ver seu top 10! *w*_

_Ah, e aí amoras da minha vida?_

_Isso mesmo: Amoras. Gosto de amoras. kkkk_

_Gostaram do cap?_

_No próxmo teremos a continuação da despedida da Bella e... A reação dos meninos._

_Hm._

_Essa idéia foi de uma das minhas leitoras foférrimas: Laine. ;D_

_Obrigada mon amour. kkkk_

_Hm, e aí, já leram o nono cap da minha outra fic?_

_Se você ainda não foi lá, vá. kkkk /mershan._

_Bom, acho que é só._

_Vejo vocês por aí. ;*_


	91. Despedidas de Solteiros, Parte I

**Edward PDV**

Cara, eu tava tão feliz de ter a Bella pertinho...

Dai esse jegue mal alimentado vem pro meu lado com 'Eu devia te levar pra um clube de strippers.'

- Ah, Emmett! Cala a boca! - Falei, ensaboando o corpo. - E saí do banheiro, porra!

- Ah, fala sério Edward. Seu amigo virou ouro é? - Emmett falou e eu quis enfiar o sabonete bem no meio daquela garganta.

- Emmett, vai se foder!

- Não. - Ele riu feito idiota e eu desliguei o chuveiro e saí do box.

Emmett estava sentado na privada do banheiro, me olhando com a maior cara de quem fez merda.

Peguei a toalha e me sequei.

E Emmett ainda tava me olhando.

- NÃO OLHA PRA MIM PORRA! - Reclamei, jogando a toalha na cara dele e ele começou a gargalhar.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e me joguei na cama, cansado.

Preciso da Bella...

- LEVANTA DAÍ BUNDÃO! - Emmett desceu um tabefe na minha coxa e...

- PUTA QUE PARIU! - Gritei, alisando a perna. - PORRA! DOEU SEU MERDA!

- Vamos descer.

- Não vamos! - Retruquei.

- Edward, eu te arrasto lá pra baixo! - Emmett falou e eu suspirei.

Pior que ele arrasta mesmo.

- Vamos Edward. - Jasper apareceu na porta do quarto com meu pai.

- Você me deve uma porta, seu mal amado.

- Ah, meu querido e amado-demais, Edward, vamos logo que jajá você me agradece.

Levantei e fui descendo as escadas, com Emmett e Jasper atrás de mim.

Papai estava atrás dos dois, com a maior cara de risada contida do século.

É, Emmett fez alguma coisa.

Cheguei na sala e tava tudo escuro.

Tudinho apagado!

Nem um fiozinho maldito de luz!

Dai eu senti dois braços passarem pela minha cintura.

DOIS BRAÇOS PELUDOS!

PORRA, QUE CHEIRO DE MACHO É ESSE?

- SAÍ DAQUI! - Gritei, me afastando daquela coisa. Dei um passo pra frente e de repente outros braços colocaram a mão na minha cintura.

- PORRA! ME SOLTA SEU VIADO DE MERDA! - Gritei, dando um soco na cara de quem quer que fosse e o 'ser' caiu no chão.

A risada do meu pai ecoou na sala escura.

- E-Edward? - Emmett perguntou com uma voz chorosa em algum canto da sala.

- EMMETT, SEU MERDA! - Gritei com raiva.

- Pode parar de alisar minha perna? - Emmett perguntou.

COMO?

- Emmett... - Comecei, respirando fundo. - Eu não estou alisando sua perna.

- QUE? - Emmett gritou e então a luz foi acesa por Jasper.

E eu vi quatro homens ENORMEMENTE musculosos vestindo cuequinhas apertadas de couro.

Aposto que é anabolizante! Só pode!

Impotentes...

Dois estavam cercando Emmett e dois ME cercando.

- PORRA! QUE MERDA É ESSA? - Gritei, me afastando dos dois caras.

Um dos caras perto de mim tinha um filete de sangue bem no cantinho da boca.

Foi _nesse _que eu bati.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Emmett soltou um puta berro. BERRO MESMO! - CARALHO! TÁ CHEIO DE HOMEM NESSA CASA!

- Emmett, você é viado? - Jasper perguntou, ao lado do papai. Os dois gargalhavam de rir. - Porque Edward não é. Até agora...

Muito engraçado. Ha Ha.

- Emmett! QUE MERDA É ESSA? - Perguntei e ele se mexeu pro meu lado, fugindo dos caras apressadamente.

- HOMENS! SÃO HOMENS! - Ele gritou perplexo.

Não.

São australopithecus. OLHA SÓ.

É TUDO UM BANDO DE MACACO DEPILADO!

- Cadê a mulher? - Um cara perguntou.

- MULHER? QUE MULHER PORRA? - Gritei. - NÃO TEM MULHER AQUI!

- SÓ TEM CUECA AQUI! - Emmett gritou desesperado. - QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?

- Somos os Gogo boys que contrataram pra despedida da noiva. - Um dos caras disse, mexendo os braços e mostrando vinte metros de músculo.

OPAA! Noiva?

- QUE NOIVA? QUE GOGO BOYS? - Emmett gritou, desesperado. - NÃO TEM NOIVA NENHUMA AQUI! CADÊ ELAS?

- Elas quem? - Um outro perguntou. O rosto de Emmett se encheu de raiva.

- Foi Alice Brandon que contratou vocês? - Ele perguntou.

- Foi.

- Cara, vocês têm mesmo que ficar de cueca? Não dá pra por uma roupa não? - Papai perguntou, rindo feito um retardado.

Isso, ria da desgraça alheia.

- ALICE! - Emmett enforcou um pescoço invisível.

- ALICE? - Jasper engasgou.

- Com licença... - Chamei a atenção do cara. - 'Despedida da noiva'?

- É. - Um branquelo respondeu, medindo Emmett atentamente. - Isabella Swan.

_ALICE CONTRATOU ESSE MONTE DE MASSA PRA REBOLAR PRA... **MINHA **... MULHER?_

PORRA! EU SABIA QUE NÃO PODIA CONFIAR NELA!

- Cadê elas? - Emmett choramingou. - CADÊ AS QUADRIGÊMEAS? KOREN? KAREN?

KOREN? QUE PORRA DE NOME É ESSE?

- Emmett. - Chamei e ele me olhou. - Foi você que começou com essa merda não? Todos esses cuecas aqui! Porra Emmett!

- E-Eu não. Eu só chamei as meninas. Eu não sei o que esses bombados estão fazendo aqui, sério! Não me olha com essa cara! NÃO SOU VIADO!

- Emmet... - Comecei bem baixinho. - VOCÊ CONTRATOU STRIPPERS SEU MERDA?

- Koren, Karen, Lauren e Loren! - Ele falou triunfante. Depois o rosto broxou numa careta triste. - Mas acho que elas não vêm.

- EU VOU TE DECAPTAR, SEU MERDA! - Quando eu terminei de falar, ele já estava correndo e eu fui atrás dele.

- Parem de correr feito idiotas! - Papai falou, finalmente controlando a risada louca. - E acalme-se Emmett. Eu tenho certeza que elas não vêm.

Parei de correr.

Alguma coisa na voz dele me fez ter certeza que ele sabia mais que todo mundo que elas não viriam e eu sorri.

Melhor deixar as mulheres pra lá, onde quer que fosse e... Deixe esses projetos de homens aqui. Melhor do que dando em cima do que é meu.

- Ok. - Emmett falou entre as respirações cortadas. Então ele abriu um sorriso enormemente malicioso. - TRAGAM AS BEBIDAS!

Merda. Parece que não tem jeito de fugir de Emmett.

**Bella PDV**

- Pra que a venda? - Perguntei enquanto Alice amarrava aquilo no meu rosto.

- É só pros primeiros objetos! Depois são os nossos presentes e... Depois algumas perguntas que temos que fazer pra você. - Rose respondeu e eu já não enxergava mais nada.

Mexeram na cesta e tiraram alguma coisa de lá. E eu reconheci a risada tímida de Ângela entre as outras.

Abriram minha mão e colocaram algo relativamente gelado ali.

Não era gelado tipo de geladeira. Era só... geladinho.

Tinha duas formas redondas e... uma correntinha no meio.

- Uma algema? - Perguntei perplexa.

ERA MESMO UMA ALGEMA?

- Uhuuu! - Elas comemoraram. E Alice continuou: - Muito bem, Bella. Rapidinho.

- Acho que você andou 'brincando' de polícia com Edward. - Rose disse eu queimei de vergonha.

Deuses...

Colocaram outra coisa na minha mão.

Comprido e fino, cheio de tiras... Parecia de couro...

Ah, fala sério!

SÃO COISAS ERÓTICAS!

- Um chicote! - Falei e Ângela riu.

- Bella me parece um tanto expert nesse assunto. - Ela disse e corei de novo.

- Tudo bem. A gente já entendeu o processo desses dois. - Rose falou e alguém mexeu na cesta de novo.

Colocaram outra coisa na minha mão. Era redondo e parecia de couro também...

Mas tinha uns negócios pontudos em volta...

Meu Deus... Que quê isso?

- Ela não sabe. - Uma das loirinhas disse. Talvez Koren, ou a Karen...

Considerando que são coisas eróticas... E já veio uma algema e um chicote...

- Uma coleira? - Perguntei e elas começaram a comemorar de novo.

DEUSES!

UMA COLEIRA!

- Ela sabe de tudo! ELA CONHECEEEE! - Elas começaram a gritar e eu ouvi a risada de Esme alta.

Deuses!

Isso é pra segurar Pitt Bull!

Eu tive que rir.

Parecia até que eu prendia Edward na cama com uma algema e a coleira, e o chicoteava.

- Certo. O último! - Alice falou eu ouvi 'tambores' improvisados rufarem.

Daí colocaram algo comprido e grosso na minha mão e devia ter uns... 18 cm... E parecia um tanto... Duro.

MEU DEUS!

- QUE QUÊ É ISSO? - Perguntei em choque;

Então todo mundo começou a gargalhar alto e eu eu corei em mil tons de vermelhos.

- Pense. - Esme falou. - O que você acha que é?

ESME TÁ ME TIRANDO!

MINHA SOGRA QUER QUE EU DIGA O QUE EU PENSEI SOBRE ISSO?

Isso parece...

Um...

Credo.

- Que quê é isso? - Perguntei de novo.

- Fala o que você acha! - Rose instigou.

- Parece... Um... - Comecei, mas parei. Tateei o negócio na minha mão e as loiras começaram a rir de novo.

- Eu ia errar. - Uma delas disse.

- Me recuso a responder isso! - Falei.

- Mas o que você achou que era? - Alice insistiu.

- Só fala. - Ângela disse com uma risadinha.

- Parece um... - Não vou dizer o que eu pensei. - Não sei. Mortadela? - Menti.

- HÃ? - Todas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e eu tirei a venda dos meus olhos.

Era só um rolo de calabresa enorme.

- Eu chutaria que era um pên-

- Ah, mas ela também pensou uma coisa dessas que eu sei. - Rose acusou, cortando a loirinha que eu tentei nomear de Lauren.

Talvez fosse a Loren.

Que bosta de nomes.

- Eu pensei. - Admiti e todas riram, se sentando a mesa.

- Vamos aos presentes! - Esme bateu palminhas.

- Toma. - Entreguei as algemas, o chicote, a coleira e... A calabresa de dezoito centímetros.

- É seu Bella. - Alice revirou os olhos. - Como se você não estivesse louquinha pra usar essas coisas com Edward. - Ela falou e eu corei enquanto todas riam. - Menos a calabresa, é claro.

Deuses...

- Pois bem, hora das lingeries! - Allie disse.

- Ah meu Deus! - Suspirei.

- Espero que goste das coisas Bella. - Ângela disse. - Porque Edward vai amar!

Sei lá, to com medo...

* * *

_Olá amadas._

_Como vai a terça de vocês?_

_Não apareci ontem, eu sei. Fui comprar um vestido pra formatura da minha irmã. ;D_

_Como começaram a semana? \o/_

_Segue o cap de hoje. ;D_

_Reviews:_

_**A. Masen,-** Emmett é sempre um louco. Agora sabendo que só tem homem lá. kkkkkk _

_**Rh,- **kkkkk É, idéia ótima não? Cara, a Laine é demais! *-* Brinquedinhos perigosos. ;D kkkkkk Ahhhhh! Que horror! Sinto muito. x.x Eu sei o quanto física é terrível, boa sorte (yn) Ah sim Rh, obrigada, mesmo *-* O jeito é fingir que não aconteceu nada e continuar a vida né? Odeio esses climas terríveis que fica quando acontece alguma coisa. Impressionante que isso sempre acontece perto do natal. x.x Mas eu estou torcendo pra que tudo se resolva. Obrigada lindaa. *-* 9 caps ;D_

_**Lexi,- **AAHH! Voltou mon amour *-* É, eu percebi sua ausência, mas eu te perdoo tá? kkkkk Ah, a viagem foi tão ruim assim? x.x kkkK Sei lá, eu gosto de escrever PDV's desbocados de Emmett. kkkkk Descobri isso esses dias. kkkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Emmett tem sempre as reações mais esperadas. kkkkkkkk É, eles estavam mesmo com saudades. x.x kkkkkk_

_**nathy,- **AHHH! Nove *-* kkkkkk Aliás, falta quantos dias pro natal? x.x Nada a ver com o capítulo númro 100, mas vai que coincide. ;D_

_**Carla Hale,- **kkkkkk É, a putânia é uma coisa que estressa até os últimos fios de cabelo. kkkk Own, eu imagino! Deve ter sido tão emocionante *-* _

_**Allie,-** Medo do Emmett? kkkk Só porque ele pode parecer um psicopata em segundos? kkkk Owwn! Tudo bem,não falava tipo "Oi, eu sou o banande pijamas e tals", mas ele fazia barulho. Era quase um falar... Tudo bem, ele não falava. x.x Mas eu tinha uma boneca que falava: 'Eu sou a Rosinha, a sua amiguinha, vamos dar as mãos e cantar uma canção'. kkkk Mas ela quebrou e começou a falar repetidamente, daí eu achei que tava possuída e joguei ela fora. ;X kkkkk Muito medonho. x.x_

_E aí meninas, gostaram do cap: Despedidas de Solteiros - Parte I? _

_Pois bem, ainda temos a vez de Edward-delícia-Cullen. ;D_

_Deixem as reviews e até amanhã. _

_Beijos \o_


	92. Despedidas de Solteiros, Parte II

**Edward PDV**

Emmett trouxe quinze garrafas da cozinha. E não é zuera não, é sério.

Quinze garrafas.

Cinco de uísque, cinco de vodka, cinco de cerveja.

E ele disse que era tudo pra MIM!

PRA MIM!

E ainda disse que tinha mais.

- Emmett, eu vou ficar de ressaca por vinte semanas! - Falei em choque. - Você quer que eu tenha uma convulsão alcoólica?

- Que nada, fofo! - Emmett sorriu, enchendo um copo com cerveja. - Em menos de três dias você tá pronto pra outra no carro.

- Ah, vai tomar no cú. - Falei e papai riu.

Tudo muito engraçado pra ele...

- Não vou beber.

- Vai sim. - Jasper sorriu e arrastou o primeiro copo de cerveja que Emmett tinha enchido na minha direção.

Daí começou o fogo na bunda e todo mundo começou a gritar 'BEBE! BEBE! BEBE!' como se eu tivesse cinco anos. Até os bombadinhos gays.

Patético.

Virei o primeiro copo de cerveja. E depois o quarto... E depois eu terminei de tomar quatro garrafas.

Daí já tava tudo meio embaçado.

Merda!

Eu não devia ter bebido.

- C-Chega. - Falei arrastado e eles começaram a rir.

- Edward, vamos te entregar os presentes de despedidas de solteiro. - Jasper sorriu.

- PRIMEIRO O MEU. - Emmett gritou e eu desci um tapa na nuca dele.

- NÃO BERRA JUMENTO! TO DO SEU LADO! - Gritei, já me achando alegre demais.

Puta merda, eu não devia ter bebido.

- Edward, - Emmett começou, tirando uma caixa preta de trás das costas. - Parabéns por ser um homem corajoso e se amarrar.

- O-Obrigado. - Falei, arrancando a caixa da mão dele. Abri e encontrei um tecido preto comprido. - Que isso?

- Tira da caixa, lesado! - Emmett falou, tirando tudo da caixa e jogando no meu colo antes que eu pensasse em mexer ali.

Mal educado.

Puxei o tecido gigante e ergui na minha frente pra ver o que era.

Uma capa. Uma capa preta.

- Legal, Emmett. Obrigada. - Falei, sem nem entender a utilidade de uma capa preta.

- Tem mais cara. - Um dos bombadinhos disse e eu procurei.

Lá tinha um chapéu. UM CHAPÉU PRETO!

Tipo aquele do Zorro sabe?

Daí tinha outro tecido...

- Emmett, você n-não... - Comecei, borbulhando de raiva. Puxei o tecido e dei de cara com uma tanguinha preta TRANSPARENTE! - Ah Emmett! Vai tomar no cú!

Daí todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

E eu acabei rindo também. Mas acho que foi pelo efeito do álcool.

- Meu presente! - Papai se apressou, me dando uma caixa fechada branca.

Eu abri.

Lá tinha exatamente cinco cuecas, aparentemente normais. Mas, cada uma tinha uma frase escrita.

"Cresce e aparece!" - Dizia a preta.

"Aqui só sobe!" - A amarela tinha escrito dentro de um 'elevador'.

"Material frágil. Manuseie com carinho." - Marrom.

"Abre-te Sésamo!"_ - _Branca.

"Obrigado pela visita. Volte sempre." - Vermelho.

Daí eu comecei a rir feito idiota. Não me aguentei de rir.

E nem era engraçado.

- O-Obrigado. - Gaguejei, soluçando de rir.

Bebida maldita.

- O meu! - Jasper entregou um negócio embrulhado. E eu abri.

Era um livro.

- L-Livro? - Perguntei, confuso.

- Veja o nome! - Jasper indicou e eu forcei pra ler.

Beleza, vamos lá.

K+a= Ka

m+a= ma

S+u= Su

t+r+a=... tr... tr...

- KAMA SUTRA! - Emmett gritou em choque. Daí ele começou a rir e eu ri junto.

Mas eu não queria rir.

- Q-Que q-q-quê eu vou fazer com essa m-merda? - Perguntei.

- Aprender. - Jasper deu uma piscadinha pra mim e Emmett me passou uma garrafa de vodka.

Daí eu não lembro de mais nada.

**Carlisle PDV**

Caos.

Emmett, Jasper e os gogo boys que as meninas tinham contratado começaram a beber.

Mas Edward virava todo e qualquer tipo de bebida garganta a baixo e eu morri de rir com as coisas que ele falava sobre 'o dia que ele ganhou uma competição de vídeo game internacional'

Edward nunca participou de uma competição internacional de vídeo game...

Meninos, meninos...

- Daí... - Edward falava, os olhos vermelhos, a voz arrastada e a cara de bêbado feliz. - Eu saí correndo e ... PUSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Ele fez um barulho com a boca e ficou com as mãos erguidas pro alto, olhando pro teto com a maior cara de quem viu a santidade.

- M-M-Matou? - Jasper perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Minha cueca tá apertada. - Emmett reclamou, mexendo ali por cima do short. Nojo.

- MATOU? - Jasper perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, chacoalhando Edward pelos ombros.

Edward foi pra trás e voltou de olhos fechados, com cara de quem tava com tontura.

- C-Cai no chão. - Edward falou de repente e Jasper voltou pro lugar.

- EU QUERO A BELLA! - Edward gritou de repente. Gritou umas vinte oitavas mais alto do que ele já gritava. Daí ele levantou num supetão e começou a arrancar a blusa e-

HÃ?

- Edward? - Comecei, parando a risada por segundos. - Você vai fazer o que?

- STRIP TEASEEEE! - Emmett gritou, se levantando e arrancando a blusa também. Daí um dos go-goqualquer coisa levantou e ligou o som.

Edward tirou a blusa e ficou meia hora pra tirar a calça sem cair no chão.

E eu morria de rir.

Se bem que essa história de homem pelado tava começando a ficar ruim.

Emmett arrancou tudo e ficou de cueca, virando mais uma garrafa de uísque goela abaixo enquanto balançava o corpo totalmente fora do rítimo da música.

Deus que me livre!

- V-Vou experimentar meu presente. - Edward deu um projeto de piscadela pra mim e pegou uma cueca na caixa. Colocou uma por cima da boxer preta e eu perdi o ar de rir.

Nunca pensei que ia ver meu filho bêbado, de meia e chinelo, usando uma cueca escrito "Aqui só sobe!" amarela.

- VOCÊ! - Edward disse apontando pro nariz de um dos bombadinhos. - V-Vai me ensinar a dançar! Vou fazer um _st-ri-tirip _pra minha mulher!

- Vamos lá. - O cara levantou e os dois começaram a rebolar ridiculamente. Até os outros foram lá com eles. - Faz assim.

O cara começou a remexer a barriga e tudo ao mesmo tempo e Edward imitou direitinho. Ridículo!

- EMMETT! VEM APRENDER A '_STI-PR-IPTESEAR_'! - Edward gritou e Emmett foi lá, rebolar com os outros.

Daí eu percebi que faltava um ser ali no meio e quando olhei pro lado, Jasper estava jogado no chão de olhos fechados, com a boca aberta e a língua pra fora.

Por instante eu achei que ele tava morto, mas dai ele começou a roncar e eu ri mais ainda.

Ao lado dele, um bombadinho dormia também.

Esses meninos são minha diversão.

Esme estava certa. Nós fizemos bem trocando o endereço desses dois.

Vou jogar tudo na cara deles amanhã!

**Bella PDV**

- AAAHHHHH! - Alice deu um gritinho frenético e me entregou uma caixa branca que eu abri com pressa. - Esse é de nós todas.

Lá tinha um treco preto.

- Que isso? - Perguntei tirando o tecido da caixa e entendendo o sentido daquilo ao perceber a forma.

- Uma saia. - Alice respondeu rindo.

UMA SAIA?

ISSO É PRATICAMENTE UM PEDAÇO DE PANO!

- Alice, isso não cobre nem metade da minha bunda! - Falei e todo mundo começou a rir.

Não que eu seja popozuda, mas...

Olha o tamanho disso!

- Não é pra cobrir. - Rose disse dando uma piscadinha. - Termina de ver tudo.

Dai eu deixei o projeto de esboço de saia de lado e puxei o tecido azul claro que de repente parecia uma mini-pequeninha camisa de botão azul, onde ao lado estava escrito: 'Tenente Swan' dentro de uma estrela dourada.

Era uma fantasia de policial. Terrível!

Eu ri.

Charlie estaria tendo um infarto agora.

- Que horror! - Falei entre risadas.

- Daí você usa as algemas e o chicote... E a coleira. - Ângela disse com uma piscadela e eu ri alto.

- Já usamos essa fantasia. - As quadrigêmeas disseram ao mesmo tempo. Parecia encenado. - Numa despedida em Liverpool.

Legal.

Mas eu podia morrer sem saber que se eu colocar isso vou parecer uma stripper...

- Toma. - Esme me entregou uma sacola pequena. - Desculpe Bella. Não me sentiria bem comprando algo... Expositivo demais.

- Que nada. - Alice interrompeu. - É coisa de sogra. Ela não quer te imaginar usando essas coisas com Edward.

Eu ri e Esme riu comigo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Que nada. - Ela discordou, usando as mesmas palavras de Alice. - Enfim, aqui Bella. Eu fiz o melhor que pude.

Abri a sacola e encontrei duas caixas de veludo pretas.

É claro. Esme tinha mais classe que essas outras duas rebeldes.

Abri uma das caixas e encontrei um colar. Um berloque em formato de gota era envoltou por vários pedras pequeninamente brilhantes - ao que me parecia diamante, no meio limite de conhecimento de jóias.

- Obrigada Esme! - Falei, emocionada. - É lindo!

- É mesmo lindo! - Ângela concordou.

- Que bom que gostou querida.

- É ouro branco e tem dezoito quilates. - Rose confessou e depois tampou a boca.

Eu ri com a sinceridade, enquanto Esme revirava os olhos.

- Veja o outro. - Esme sorriu. - Achei que gostaria de ter algo mais relacionado com Edward.

Peguei a outra caixa preta e abri. E uma pulseira cheia prateada envolta de mini-corações fofos, mas um deles era maior.

- Abra. - Esme indicou e eu abri o coração.

Lá tinha uma foto pequena de Edward e eu. Tão lindo. O outro espaço do coração estava vazio.

- Aqui você coloca a foto dos meus netinhos. - Esme sorriu e eu limpei minhas lágrimas.

- Obrigada Esme. - Agradeci, apertando a mão dela e mandando um beijinho pra sogra.

- Deuses. - Alice revirou os olhos. - Tinha esquecido o quanto você anda completamente emocional esses dias. Isso é chato, sabia?

- Bella, - Rose cortou, revirando os olhos e me entregando uma caixa. - Esse é o meu presente.

Abri a caixa preta, desenlaçando a fita vermelha que embrulhava.

Era um baby doll rosa bebê com pequenos corações desenhados no tecido transparente. Um laçinho preto na parte do meio do sutiã. Tinha também uma calcinha do mesmo tom de rosa, mas não transparente, é claro. Lindinho.

- Obrigada, Rose. Amei! - Falei, mandando um beijo pra ela também.

- O meu. - Ângela sorriu, me entregando uma caixa. - Espero que goste.

Eu ri.

Abri a caixa e vi uma camisola de cetim - curta, bem curta. Que batia praticamente na metade da metade da minha coxa. - azul marinho fininha e delicada. Linda.

- Amei Ânggie. - Agradeci. - Obrigada.

- O MEU. O MEU! - Alice disse empolgada e eu peguei a caixa da mão dela. - É pra usar no seu casamento, junto com o vestido.

Abri e vi um espartilho branco não muito justo que combinava com a calcinha branca que também estava inclusa ali. Depois tinha uma meia 7/8 branca e uma liga da mesma cor.

- Essa é pra Edward tirar com os dentes, sabe? - Alice deu uma piscadinha. - Mais vê se não deixa perto da virilha pra não ficar um momento muito assanhado tá? Não queremos constranger nossos sobrinhos quando eles verem os vídeos.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Obrigada Allie! Eu amei. - Sorri. - Amei todos os presente, obrigada meninas.

Menos a calabresa.

O que eu ia fazer com a calabresa?

- E agora? - As loirinhas perguntaram e eu me lembrei da presença delas ali.

Ah. As meninas que vão me fazer matar Emmett.

- E agora... - Alice se levantou. - Nós preparamos um vídeo com os gatos mais gatos de todos os gatos.

- Todos de cueca. - Rose deu uma piscada.

- Sabe como é... - Allie disse, se levantando conosco. - Depois que tem filhos, você começa a ficar sem tempo pra ver caras gostosos de cuecas.

- Bella vai ter a vida toda pra ver Edward de cueca. - Rose revirou os olhos e Esme riu alto.

Rose chamou meu marido de 'cara gostoso'?

Tudo bem, eu concordo PLENAMENTE. Mas o marido é meu!

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Dessa vez passa.

Daí nós sentamos no sofá e começamos a ver uns vídeos e..

Eram mesmo gostosos! Tudo bem...

Edward é MIL VEZES MAIS GOSTOSO!

E eu saber que tudo aquilo era meu era um choque de realidade.

Edward de cueca vermelha, batia todos aqueles que passaram ali. Não chegavam nem aos pés dele.

E isso me fez pensar no que ele estaria fazendo numa hora dessas com aqueles loucos e... Com Emmett.

* * *

_Oláaaa!_

_Eu sei, desculpem! x.x_

_Eu esqueci de postar. Esqueci mesmo. Tá pronto desde antes de ontem e eu esqueci. x.x_

_Desculpem._

_Ainda nem corrigi palavra nenhuma então desculpem algum erro escroto._

_Enfim, vou postar sem responder as reviews, por que ainda tenho que arrumar umas coisas por aqui. _

_Enfim, gostaram do cap?_

_Eu ri escrevendo a parte das cuecas. kkkkkk_

_Revistas são tudo nas inspirações, fofas. kkkkkk_

_Enfim, deixem as **reviews** e amanhã eu apareço por aqui._

_Beijos amores. ;D_


	93. Cueca amarela

_**"**Edward de cueca vermelha, batia todos aqueles que passaram ali. Não chegavam nem aos pés dele._

_E isso me fez pensar no que ele estaria fazendo numa hora dessas com aqueles loucos e... Com Emmett."_

* * *

Era cedo quando nós fomos dormir.

Ok, duas e meia da manhã não é cedo.

Mas tudo bem.

Eu estava tão cansada...

Agradeci as meninas pelos presentes e fui pro meu quarto depois de me despedir de Ângela.

As quadrigêmeas também tinham ido embora.

Tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, quase chorando de tristeza em saber que Edward não estaria ali pra me abraçar.

...

- Bom dia Bella! - Rose e Alice disseram ao meu lado e eu abri meus olhos.

- Bom dia Bella! - Esme sorriu, sentada na poltrona.

- Bom dia... - Falei com a voz arrastada de sono. - Que horas são?

- Nove e quinze. - Alice respondeu, me apontando uma roupa na beirada da cama.

NOVE E QUINZE?

O QUE ACONTECEU COM AS OITO HORAS DE SONO SAUDÁVEL POR DIA?

- Ah, vão cagar no mato! - Reclamei, voltando a me aconchegar na cama. - Isso não é pra você Esme.

Ela riu.

- LEVANTA LOGO! Hoje o dia é longo! - Alice gritou saindo do quarto.

- Tome um banho e coloque essa roupa. - Rose apontou, saindo logo em seguida. Depois gritou: - Vai Bella, aproveita que hoje você não dorme mais aqui.

- Não? - Levantei, olhando pra Esme ainda sentada na poltrona.

- Não. - Esme sorriu. - Parece que elas resolveram te soltar.

Tudo bem, nessas condições... Eu acordo.

Me sentei na cama e Esme riu, saindo do quarto.

- Se prepare. Temos que fazer uma visita aos meninos.

Não entendi alguma coisa na voz dela, mas não me preocupei e fui pro chuveiro.

...

Tocamos a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu.

Só ouvia um som baixinho de música dançante e mais nada.

Abrimos a porta - destrancada - e entramos.

- Oh meu Deus! - Alice gritou com Rose.

Terrível!

Edward estava no chão, deitado todo jogado em cima do tapete. Usando apenas uma cueca amarela escrito "Aqui só sobe!". Tinha praticamente três metros de papel higiênico enrolado na barriga.

- MEU DEUS! - Falei em choque.

Do outro lado da sala, Jasper e um cara moreno de cueca preta de couro dormiam com a boca aberta, roncando alto. Já no sofá Emmett dormia, jogado em cima de várias almofadas. PELADO! TOTALMENTE NU!

Completamente como veio ao mundo: Sem roupa nenhuma tapando nada!

- EMMETT! - Rose gritou em choque e ele levantou do lugar num pulo, olhando pros lado com pressa.

- QUEM? ONDE? LADRÃO! - Emmett gritou em choque. Edward se mexeu no chão impacientemente e abriu os olhos, estreitando pra luz como se quisesse apagá-la.

No tapete, três caras desconhecidos, também de cueca preta, dormiam jogados no sofá.

Deuses!

Que quê aconteceu aqui?

- Edward? - Chamei baixinho.

- Bella... - Edward murmurou, se mexendo pra voltar a dormir. Daí ele arregalou os olhos. - BELLA?

- Edward?

- AH MEU DEUS! - Edward se sentou rapidamente e ele fechou os olhos com força, provavelmente com tontura. - PORQUE EU TO DE CUECA AMARELA?

- Porque você está só de cueca amarela na sala? - Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E-Eu n-não lembro... - Edward gaguejou, parecendo confuso. - Que papel é esse na minha barriga?

- Não sei...

- Ah minha cabeça! - Edward gemeu. - Ah! Isso dói.

- Você tava bêbado!

- Foi culpa do Emmett! - Edward acusou e quando eu olhei, Rose estava batendo no braço de Emmett com murros pesados.

- DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ CONTRATOU PUTAS! - Ela começou a gritar, socando cada vez mais forte enquanto ele se encolhia no sofá.

Pelado.

Ainda pelado...

Deuses, isso é nojento!

- Edward, onde você conseguiu essa cueca? - Perguntei rindo e ele tampou a cueca com a mão.

- Me deram de presente. - Ele falou se levantando com cuidado, ainda tapando a estampa da cueca. Ficou pelo menos vinte segundos parado, tentando se manter quieto sem que o mundo girasse. - Ah meu Deus, tá tudo girando...

- Edward, não precisa tapar não. Eu já li. - Falei.

- ACORDA! - Alice gritava com voz chorosa. - JASPER MORREU!

- Morreu nada. - Carlisle apareceu com uma xícara de café nas mãos e a cara de quem teve uma ótima noite de sono. - Ele foi o primeiro a dormir.

Esse não bebeu.

Sogro esperto!

- Querem ver o vídeo? - Ele perguntou, tirando uma câmera do bolso.

Nossa, que prático.

- Ah meu Deus! - Rose gritou. - Os caras que eu contratei!

- _VOCÊ_ CONTRATOU? - Emmett gritou em choque e os dois começaram uma DR.

Uma DR com Emmett pelado, fala sério...

- Eu quero ver o vídeo. - Falei, pegando a câmera da mão de Carlisle pra poder conectar na TV.

- Deuses Bella. Por todo o amor que você sente por mim, não assista isso... - Edward implorou, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá. Alice esqueceu Jasper e veio pro nosso lado, toda curiosa.

- Edward, é por todo o amor que eu sinto por você, que eu vou assistir. - Sorri. - Vai saber o que você fez.

Edward revirou os olhos e desligou a TV.

- Edward! - Reclamei.

- Edward! - Alice reclamou também.

- Vocês vêem outra hora, ok? - Edward fez uma careta. - É o cúmulo da humilhação.

Eu ri alto.

- Isso é ridículo! - Emmett falou, cobrindo as partes com uma almofada. - Porque você tinha que filmar Carlisle?

- NÃO COLOCA _MINHA_ ALMOFADA NO SEU PÊNIS SEU MERDA! - Edward gritou pra Emmett e ele tirou a almofada de lá com a maioir naturalidade.

- Pronto.

- TAPA ISSO DAÍ, JUMENTO! - Edward gritou de novo, tapando meus olhos e eu ri alto com Alice. - Não olha, Bella. Nem você, Allie.

Já olhei.

Tava de camarote quando eu cheguei aqui.

- Emmett, porque você estava sem cueca? - Alice perguntou. - Porque isso soa estranho já que essa casa tava cheia de homem.

- Eu não lembro. - Emmett falou. - MAS EU NÃO SOU VIADO!

- TAPA LOGO ESSA MERDA! - Edward gritou.

- PERA PORRA! TO PROCURANDO MINHA CUECA! E ISSO NÃO É MERDA! - Emmett gritou de volta e Edward tirou a mão dos meus olhos.

- Fica de olhos fechados.

Mas eu já tinha aberto os olhos e dei de cara com Emmett abaixado e ...

- AAAHHHH! QUE NOJO! - Gritei e Edward tapou meus olhos de novo.

- Puta merda... - Edward praguejou. - TÁ ALI DO LADO DA MESA, PORRA!

Edward tirou a mão do meu olho quando Emmett já estava mais... Coberto.

- Vem, vamos subir... - Edward levantou e vê-lo com carinha de irritado, vestindo uma cueca escrito 'Aqui só sobe!' me fez rir de novo.

- Ah Bella. - Edward gemeu. - Pára.

- Desculpa. - Falei segurando a risada enquanto me levantava.

Jasper ainda roncava no chão e Alice pegou um copo de água pra tentar acordá-lo.

Nós fomos pro nosso quarto, saindo da bagunça lá embaixo.

- Aqui parece bem mais arrumado que lá. - Falei me deitando na cama que eu senti saudades. Deixei as caixas de presentes no colchão;

- Acho que ninguém nem pensou em sair lá debaixo. - Edward fez uma careta, saindo do closet com uma roupa na mão e eu ri.

- Você fica bem de amarelo. - Falei, segurando uma risada e Edward me lançou um olhar de poucos amigos.

Gargalhei mais alto.

- Bella, eu sei o quanto isso é ridículo, mas não precisa rir_ tanto_ da minha cara. - Edward fez uma careta, pegando um comprimido pra dor de cabeça na cômoda. - Ah, minha cabeça vai explodir!

- Você ganhou cuecas? - Perguntei, séria. Ou tentando parecer séria.

- Cuecas, fantasia do Zorro e um livro.

- Fantasia do Zorro?

- Uma cueca transparente. - Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri.

- Livro? - Perguntei.

Como assim um livro numa despedida de solteiro?

- Um livro aí... - Edward deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

Sei...

- Vou tomar um banho. - Edward gemeu, alisando a cabeça e indo pro chuveiro enquanto eu sufocava uma gargalhada no travesseiro.

Depois de alguns minutos Edward sai de lá com uma toalha amarrada na cabeça e outra na cintura.

- Porque uma toalha na cabeça? - Perguntei, segurando a risada.

- Porque eu não quero que meu cérebro suma quando minha cabeça explodir.

Eu ri e Edward se deitou, puxando o cobertor e tirando a toalha.

- Acho que você gostou de ficar só de cueca... - Falei, percebendo que ele estava só de cueca pra deitar.

- Hahaha. - Ele riu sem humor. Mas depois acabou rindo comigo mesmo. - Fiz papel de idiota né?

- Foi engraçado. - Eu ri, me deitando ao lado dele.

- Foi patético.

- E engraçado.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Como foi sua despedida? Não abusaram de você não é? - Edward perguntou.

- Foi uma despedida... Legal.

- E meus bebês, como vão? - Edward perguntou, alisando minha barriga.

- Vão muito bem. - Sorri com ele.

Bem quietinhos também, graças a Deus.

- O que você ganhou? - Edward perguntou.

- Lingeries. - Dei de ombros. - E uns... Negócios.

- Que negócios?

Uma coleira, um chicote, uma calabresa de dezoito centímetros e algemas.

- Depois eu te mostro... - Falei, segurando um sorriso malicioso que queria escapar.

Afinal... São só uns brinquedinhos.

* * *

_Eu sei._

_Eu dei bolo ontem. q_

_É que eu cheguei da formatura da minha irmã UMA HORA DA MANHÃ e fui terminar de escrever o cap só as 3:48 da manhã, porque estava sem a luz divina da inspiração.._

_Acordei agora e vim postar, então se você percebeu alguma coisa escrita errada, desculpe. kkkk_

_Eu sou um vaso de vidro quebrado de tão cansada. x.x_

_Amei o número de reviews gatinhas ;D_

_**Carla Hale,- **Kkkkk Eu sabia que essa história da cueca ia provocar lágrimas de riso. kkkk_

_**Laine,- **kkkk Ah, obrigada. kkkk É, foi uma despedida... Hilária. kkk_

_**Rh,-** kkkk Edward ficou podre. kkkkk Carlisle filmou. ;D_

_**Linii ih,- **Eu por exemplo, sempre esqueço alguma coisa. kkkkk Verdade, Bella vai amar a cueca vermelha. kkkk Sim sim. Falta pouquíssimo pra 100 e pouquíssimo pra 500 reviews. ;D_

_**Twibelo,- **Olha só quem apareceu! *-* KKKK. É ai, tudo bom menina? ;D_

_**Jeh,- **Owwnt! Obrigada *-* Ah, é claro. São vocês leitoras, que me fazem ter ânimo pra postar os caps \o/ AAHH! Uma fã *-* Obrigada *-*_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Lembro de ter visto umas cuecas assim em uma revista a uns dois anos atrás. Eu ri tanto. kkkkk Uhuuu *-* Obrigada gatinha ;D_

_**Nathy,- **kkkk Obrigada *-* 07 capítulos. Perto, muito perto ;D_

_**Allie,- **kkkkkkkk Cuecas, cuecas... kkk Eu vi! Ah, to tão animada pra Amanhecer. Pra mim é um dos melhores livros e eu estou realmente muito ansiosa *-*_

_**Lexi,- **Todo mundo podre, jogado no chão, Emmett pelado, Edward em decadência. kkkkkkkk _

_**Ferpbiagi,- **kkkk Eu sabia que as cuecas iam fazer sucesso._

_Aiai... Gostaram do cap? ;D_

_Já leram o novo cap da minha outra fic? \o_

**_SETE CAPS PRA 100 \O/ AAHHH!_**

**_DEZ REVIEWS PRA 500 \O/ AAAAHH!_**

Quantos dias pro natal? x.x

_Enfim, deixem as reviews e..._

_Até amanhã amadas ;D_

_Beijos \o_


	94. Sentiu isso?

_"- Depois eu te mostro... - Falei, segurando um sorriso malicioso que queria escapar._

_Afinal... São só uns brinquedinhos."_

* * *

Bateram na porta e Alice entrou toda saltitante.

Finalmente, alguma vez na vida, ela bateu na porta.

- Jasper está vivo. - Ela sorriu, mostrando Jasper.

O coitado parecia um zumbi.

- Tem certeza? - Edward perguntou rindo e eu o acompanhei.

- Ok, vazei. - Jasper virou, saindo com movimentos lentos e calmos. - Preciso de água de coco e banho.

- Água de coco? - Alice perguntou.

- Ressaca. - Dei uma piscadinha.

- Vamos, gatinha. - Alice sorriu. - Era só uma visitinha rápida. O bofe tem que descansar da ressaca e nós vamos sair.

- VAMOS SAIR? - Gritei em choque e senti um dos meus filhos chutar em protesto.

E eu acredito que seja um protesto contra Alice, porque foi forte.

- Vamos. - Ela sorriu mais abertamente e veio me puxar até a porta. - Tchau Edward. Cuide da cabeça.

- Edward... - Choraminguei e ele fez um biquinho enquanto eu sumia pela porta.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntei em choque.

- Comprar roupas, é claro. - Ela revirou os olhos.

- ROUPAS? Alice, já tenho roupas, obrigada. - Virei pro sentido contrário e ela me segurou.

- Bella, cinco meses é um novo passo! - Ela me olhou incrédula. - Meus sobrinhos cresceram ai dentro. Sei de uma loja linda com roupas pra gestantes que tem roupas divinamente fofas e-

Terrível.

Passamos a tarde toda fazendo compras. Esme, Rose e eu. Tudo bem, as roupas eram realmente lindas. Estupendamente lindas. E eu acabei gostando de comprá-las. Mas foi cansativo...

Quando chegamos em casa, Emmett respirava ofegante, deitado no sofá, pingando de suor. Pelo menos a sala estava impecavelmente limpa.

- Você é um ótimo faxineiro, Emm. - Sorri e ele bufou. Alice colocou as sacolas no sofá e Rose fez o mesmo.

_Lado bom de estar grávida de cinco meses: _Sua barriga está maior, você fica mais cansada, recebe mais mimo e as pessoas ainda levam as sacolas pra você.

_Lado ruim de estar grávida de cinco meses:_ Cansa. Cansa bastante. Ainda mais se seus filhos mexerem como se estivessem sambando ou dançando 'rebolation' ali dentro.

- Limpei sozinho. - Ele ofegou.

- E Jasper? Carlisle? - Esme perguntou. - Eles participaram da bagunça, deveriam arrumar também.

Emmett sorriu feito um menino de cinco anos.

- Eles me pagaram cinquenta reais pra limpar tudo. - Ele mostrou cem reais na mão direita e eu revirei os olhos.

- Vou pro quarto meninas. - Falei, alisando a barriga. - Estou cansada...

- Vá lá, querida. - Esme beijou minha testa. - Aparecemos aqui outra hora.

Edward estava dormindo feito pedra, babando no travesseiro e até roncando e eu ri alto.

Sábado passou rápido.

Edward dormiu o resto do dia, mas domingo de manhã ele parecia novo em folha. Oh, se parecia...

- Bom dia. - Senti um beijo na minha clavícula. - Bom dia. - Meu pescoço. - Bom dia... - Na minha mandíbula... Os lábios deram um beijinho nas minhas pálpebras. - Abra os olhos, meu amor...

Pisquei contra gosto até abrir os olhos e Edward sorriu, parado em cima de mim sem se deixar pesar.

- Bom dia. - Falei com a voz rouca.

- Desculpe dormir o dia todo ontem. - Ele fez um biquinho. - Te deixei, não?

- Fica comigo hoje então. - Falei, virando de lado com uma cara de sono e Edward riu baixinho. - Estamos com saudades de você;

Edward se detou ao meu lado e abraçou minha barriga, deixando as mãos paradas ali.

- Judiaram de você enquanto eu dormia?

- Me levaram pra fazer compras. - Falei, fechando meus olhos e bocejando. - Mas eu até que gostei.

- Eu espero que isso só seja um sintoma de grávidas. - Edward riu. - _Você não era assim, Bella_.

Eu ri.

- Talvez seja só um sintoma. - Dei de ombros e Edward acariciou minha barriga;

Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos e os bebês começaram a se mexer.

- Eles estão se mexendo. – Murmurei. – Acho que gostaram do carinho.

- Mesmo? – Edward perguntou e eu ouvi um sorriso na voz dele.

- Hu-hum. – Concordei, me concentrando pra dormir.

Mas as mexidas começaram a aumentar de ritmo e eu percebi que ia ser difícil dormir assim. Um dos bebês chutou forte. Forte mesmo, doeu. A mão de Edward parou de repente.

Será que ele sentiu?

- I-I-Isso foi um chute? – Edward gaguejou.

- Você sentiu? – Perguntei, me virando de frente pra ele.

Edward estava pálido, os olhos abertos quase arregalados.

- S-Senti...

- Foi um chute. – Sorri.

- Ah meu Deus! – Edward sorriu. - Sério?

- Sério. - Falei, emocionada. Edward se mexeu pra debaixo do cobertor e beijou minha barriga.

- Filhos? Papai está aqui. - Edward começou e eu ri. Fazia cócegas. - Eu sei, também estava com saudades.

Senti outro chute e Edward tirou a cabeça debaixo do cobertor com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu senti de novo!

Eu ri da cara empolgada dele. Edward se mexeu pra deitar do meu lado de novo, agora de frente pra mim.

- É assim o tempo todo? - Ele perguntou, curioso.

- Não o tempo todo. - Sorri. - Às vezes eles ficam bem quietinhos. Ou assim: Agitados.

- Obrigada. - Edward sorriu.

- Por? - Fiquei confusa.

- Por me fazer tão feliz, todos os dias, todo instante... - Edward esfregou a pontinha do nariz no meu e eu sorri.

- De nada. - Sorri e Edward me beijou calmamente.

E daí eu senti outro chute, talvez um pouco mais pesado. Edward se afastou com uma careta.

- Eu já entendi. Mas deixa o papai beijar a mamãe, está bem? - Edward falou pra minha barriga. - Estou com saudades dela também.

Edward me beijou de novo e eu quase esqueci que meu plano inicial era voltar a dormir.

- Hmm. - Deitei no peito de Edward. - Eu podia dormir aqui o dia todo...

Edward riu baixinho, me abraçando e ajeitando o cobertor em cima de mim.

- Durma. - Edward beijou meus cabelos. - Eu te acordo amanhã de manhã.

- Amanhã? - Me virei pra olhá-lo.

- Amanhã é segunda-feira.

- Não vou trabalhar amanhã. - Voltei a deitar no peito dele.

- Não falei disso. Me referi a consulta, Bella.

- Consulta?

- Amanhã tem consulta com o Doutor Patrick. - Edward falou e eu congelei.

Deuses, como eu esqueci?

- Verdade. - Murmurei.

- Será que Anthony vai deixar? - Edward perguntou rindo, alisando minha barriga e eu senti um chute.

Deuses, começou o jogo de futebol e a bola já tá rolando...

- Parece que sim. - Falei e Edward riu.

- Isso é tão legal. - Edward murmurou, olhando pro teto.

- O quê?

- Os bebês se mexendo e eu poder sentí-los. - Edward sorriu, abaixando o olhar pra mim. - Gosto disso.

Eu ri baixinho e voltei e deitar ali.

Senti saudades de deitar no peito dele, sentir seus braços me abraçando, os beijinhos no meu cabelo...

- Vamos comemorar! - Edward falou e eu ri alto.

- _Você não era assim, Edward_. - Usei a frase dele e nós rimos.

- É a felicidade. - Edward riu. - Diga, o que você quer comer?

Hmmm, comida.

Edward ativou minha produção de saliva aqui...

Bem que nós podiamos comer algo diferente hoje.

- Sem legumes, por favor. - Pedi. - Esme me entupiu de verduras e legumes esses dias.

- Hã! Isso é uma reclamação da minha alimentação, Isabella? - Edward intepretou errado. - Eu vou começar a te dar mais proteínas e legum-

AAH! NÃO!

LEGUMES NÃO!

SOCORRO! PAREM ESSE HOMEM!

- Não, Edward. - Cortei. - Sem reclamações. Sua alimentação é tão boa quanto a de Esme, ok? Eu só quis dizer que ela arranjou vinte vezes mais mato pra eu comer. Você ainda deixa o que eu não gosto de lado. Eu tive que comer pepino! Odeio pepino!

Edward riu.

- Certo, sem legumes e verduras. O que você quer? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu quero... - Salivei. - Um número um do Mc Donalds, batatas grandes e... Suco de uva, porque eu sei que você não vai deixar tomar refrigerante.

Edward riu alto.

- Refrigerante vai te deixar com dor de estômago. Tem muito gás... - Edward explicou.

- Eu sei, por isso o suco de uva. - Sorri, triunfante.

- Você não comeu Mc Donalds um dia desses?

- Quarta-feira retrasada. - Falei.

- Pensei que tinha matado esse desejo...

- Sobraram resquícios. - Falei e Edward riu de novo.

- Ok, você terá seu número um. Mas...

- Edward, você sempre arranjar um 'mas'! - Reclamei.

- Bella, são nove e meia da manhã. - Edward disse, segurando um sorriso. - Não é muito cedo pra um lanche?

Ok, talvez seja um pouco cedo.

Bem pouquinho.

- Talvez... - Franzi o nariz.

- Vamos tomar café. - Edward falou, se afastando de mim pra levantar.

- É sério? Você quer mesmo sair da cama? - Fiz um biquinho. - Nós podemos dormir até meio dia!

- Pode dormir, jajá eu trago café. - Edward colocou um chinelo e um short.

- Mas fica mais quentinho com você aqui. - Falei, toda manhosa e Edward riu, saindo do quarto preguiçosamente.

- Vai ficar mais quentinho com um café feito agora, pode? - Edward piscou e eu considerei.

Um café quentinho é uma boa pedida...

- Tudo bem. - Suspirei. - Não demore!

Edward riu, saindo do quarto.

* * *

_Olá gatinhas, ;D_

_Como vão?_

_Eu vou bem, obrigada. kkk_

_Ah, hm... Acho que eu não revi o cap de hoje, então sorry pelas palavras se alguma saiu errada ;D_

_Reviews:_

_**Linii ih,- **Dia longo de compras. Com Alice, tudo é comprar. kkkkk Emmett é uma coisa louca e nojenta. kkkk _

_**Finhaa Masen,- **kkkkkkk Emmett sempre aprontanto. kkk E aí moça, como foram as coisas na faculdade? D_

_**Dama Mary Potter,-** kkk Carlilse também tem seu 'Q' de sedução. kkkkkkk E aí, como foi a viagem? E a prova? ;D_

_**Jeh, -** Emmett roxo de apanhar. kkkk É claro, eu também bateria nele. kkkk_

_**Twibelo,- **Emmett é personagem principal das reviews. kkkk _

_**Allie,-** Ah, eu amo as cenas de Edward e Bella juntinhos *-* Renesmee muito fofa também. Eu gostei da menina que escolheram. Acho que nem se Robert e Kristen fizessem uma menina, ia ficar tão parecida assim. kkkkkk Mas ela devia ser um pouco menorzinha, talvez... kkkk Emmett é Emmett._

_**A. Masen,-** kkkkk Descontrole é bem natural ao imaginar Edward de cueca amarela: 'Aqui só sobe!' Sim, sim. Quase 100 *-*_

_**nathy,- ** Seis, seis *-* \o/ aah! kkkk_

_E aí meninas, gostaram do cap? ;D_

_Eu sei, cheguei tarde né? X.X_

_Vou ver se apareço mais cedo por aqui amanhã, certo? \o/_

_Hm, estive pensando: O que acham de dois caps no dia 24/12 ? Afinal é **natal**: Dia de preesentes. ;D_

_Duas reviews pra 500. hehe ;D_

_Bom, acho que é só._

_Vejo vocês amanhã._

_Beijos gatinhas, não esqueçam as **reviews** \o_


	95. 17 semanas

_"Um café quentinho é uma boa pedida..._

_- Tudo bem. - Suspirei. - Não demore!_

_Edward riu, saindo do quarto."_

* * *

Domingo passou tão rápido que eu quase nem senti.

Edward e eu passamos pelo menos três horas tomando café. Sabe, tem um intervalo entre as comidas onde nós matamos as saudades com beijinhos e tals...

Algumas horas mais tarde Edward saiu pra comprar o lanche e quando voltou, eu ainda estava na cama.

Alice me cansou com as compras.

Ok, eu também estava com preguiça.

Depois que eu comi o lanche, me senti estufada e recusei todas as sugestões de janta de Edward.

Ele ainda tentou me chantagear, mas eu enrolei, enrolei... E ele esqueceu.

- Bella... - Edward cochichou, beijando meu pescoço.

Eu já estava acordada.

Mas eu adoro fingir que estou dormindo só pra que ele me acorde, sabe?

- Bom dia. - Murmurei abrindo os olhos.

- Bom dia. - Edward sorriu. Parecia até que o sol tinha acabado de nascer e os passarinhos já iam cantar só pelo sorriso dele. - Preparada?

- Sempre. - Sorri. Mas senti um soninho voltando e agarrei Edward pra que ele se deitasse de novo ao meu lado. - Vamos dormir mais um pouquinho...

- A consulta é em meia hora, meu amor. - Edward riu. - Já deixei você dormir até demais.

- Meia hora? - Fiz um biquinho.

Ok, talvez fosse mesmo hora de levantar.

..

- Bom dia, Isabella! - Doutor Patrick disse todo animado, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. - Como vai nossa mamãe?

Deuses! São SETE E MEIA DA MANHÃ. De onde esse louco tirou essa coisa louca animada numa hora dessas?

Porra! Bem que eu devia ter marcado a consulta pra mais tarde.

Edward ainda avisou...

- Morrendo de sono e o senhor? - Perguntei entre um bocejo e Edward riu.

- Vou bem, obrigada. - Ele riu com Edward. - E o papai?

- Bem. - Edward sorriu.

- Acho que hoje saberemos o sexo do outro bebê.

Como se eu já não soubesse.

- É... - Bocejei de novo.

- Ela anda dormindo bem? - Doutor perguntou pra Edward.

- Como uma pedra. - Edward sorriu. - Se ela não roncasse eu acharia que ele entrou em coma.

- RONCASSE? - Perguntei, ofendida.

Ah, qual é.

Eu não ronco.

- Brincadeira, meu amor. - Edward se defendeu e o Doutor riu.

Ah meu Deus.

E se eu ronco?

- Edward, eu ronco? - Perguntei e Edward suspirou.

- Não, meu amor. Eu só brinquei.

Tudo bem... Tudo bem.

Eu não ronco.

Isso aí!

- Uma linda barriguinha de dezessete semanas. - Doutor sorriu pra minha barriga, passando o gel gelado de novo.

- Tem alguma coisa que Bella possa fazer nesse período? - Edward perguntou, de olho no gel da minha barriga.

Ou não mão do médico...

Ciúme possessivo descontrolado. Tsc tsc.

Fechei os olhos, preparada pra tirar um cochilo.

- Bom, seria ótimo se Bella pudesse fazer alguma atividade física. - O Doutor disse e eu abri meus olhos imediatamente.

Palhaçada!

- Atividade física? - Saiu duas oitavas mais alta e Edward engasgou uma risada.

- É. Atividades como hidroginástica, ioga para gestantes, massagem linfática e relaxamentos... - Doutor deu de ombros. - Fazer atividades físicas melhora a circulação sanguínea, você relaxa e descansa.

- Ah. - Foi tudo que eu disse.

Tudo bem. Ioga, hidroginástica... Massagens...

Não me parece ruim.

- Tudo bem então. - Sorri e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Muito bem. - O Doutor começou a mexer o aparelho na minha barriga. - Vamos lá. Como vão os bebês?

- Chutando como se eu fosse uma bola de futebol. - Sorri.

Alguns segundos passaram e ele focou nos meus bebês, agora parecendo com mais forma. O narizinho, as mãos...

Tão lindinho.

- Essa é a menina, que vimos na última vez. - O Doutor sorriu. - Já escolheram um nome pra ela?

- Já. - Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Que ótimo! - Ele sorriu. - Vamos ver... Doze centímetros!

Owwn! Minha filha tem doze centímetros...

- Ok. Vamos ver. Outra menina ou um menino? - Doutor falou, mexendo pra poder ver o outro bebê, que chupava o dedo na maior tranquilidade.

Aposto que tá dormindo.

E só eu to acordada aqui...

Ele foi mexendo ali. Mexendo, mexendo. Daí congelou a imagem.

- Olhem só... - Ele sorriu. - Um menino!

AAAHHH!

EU SABIA! EU SABIAAAAAAAA!

AAAHHHHH!

Minha intuição sonhadora nunca falha!

Anthony, meu bebêzinho.

Então ele fez o maior charminho: Bocejou.

E eu chorei.

Meus bebês..

..

- Acho que isso não vai dar certo. - Edward cochichou, virando o rosto pros lados como quem nega.

- Claro que vai, Edward. É só uma olhadinha... - Murmurei virando o grampo ali na fechadura da porta.

- Deixa eu ir na frente...

- Pra quê? - Perguntei.

- Vai saber se eles fizeram uma armadilha... - Edward falou e eu ri, deixando que ele fosse na frente.

E daí que nós estávamos espiando o quarto dos nossos filhos?

Edward girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta no quarto escuro.

De repente, veio uma almofada gigante amarela bem no meio da cara dele e Edward tombou pra trás.

Daí a risada de Emmett se espalhou.

- SAFADOS! NÃO PODE OLHAR! - Ele gritou no escuro e eu vi o olho esquerdo de Edward piscar de raiva.

Esme e Alice saíram do escuro com Carlisle, Rose e Jasper.

- Como vocês entraram aqui? - Edward perguntou, pasmo.

Na boa, que quê todo mundo tava fazendo ali?

- Pela porta. - Alice respondeu simplesmente, me abraçando. - E aí, como foi a consulta?

- Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia? - Edward acusou enquanto Esme o abraçava.

Dois dias sem se ver e tem que abraçar todo mundo...

Deuses.

Fomos pra sala.

- E aí, quais as novidades? - Carlisle perguntou, animado. - E meus netinhos?

- Vão muito bem. - Sorri.

- E a minha menina? - Alice perguntou.

- Diz que tem um menino aí? - Emmett implorou.

- Diz que tem duas meninas aí? - Rose pediu, provocando Emmett.

- Diz pra esses dois que eles são patéticos? - Jasper apontou pra Rose e Emmett.

- Fiquem quietos! - Esme falou, calando Emmett, Rose, Allie e Jasper ao mesmo tempo. - Descobriram o sexo do bebê?

- Sim. - Sorri.

- E então? - Todos perguntaram em um uníssono.

- É uma menina... E... - Comecei.

- Um menino! - Edward falou e começou uma gritaria...

Esme e Carlisle pareciam que estavam comemorando ano novo de tanta felicidade.

Já Emmett e Jasper pulavam feito rãs com dor de barriga e Rose e Allie me olhavam com a boca aberta.

- Sério? - As duas perguntaram.

- Sério. - Concordei.

- Owwn, um casal. - Alice choramingou.

- Um casal. - Esme disse, já em lágrimas.

- Parabéns, meus filhos. - Carlisle sorriu, vindo nos abraçar.

- UM MENINO! UM MENINO! UM MENINO! - Jasper e Emmett gritavam, pulando.

- A menina se chama Alice? - A mesma perguntou

Claro que não.

- Imagina que lindinho um menino e uma menina. - Rose choramingou com Alice.

- Vocês já escolheram os nomes? - Esme perguntou.

- Nós... - Edward me olhou com o nariz franzido.

- É. Nós escolhemos. - Falei e Emmett me olhou, esperançoso.

- Um Emmett?

Claro que não.

- Pra que um Emmett, seu jegue? - Alice bateu na nuca dele. - Acha mesmo que eles querem transferir sua burrice pro filho deles?

- Alice, não enche. - Emmett fez uma careta.

- Quais são os nomes? - Carlisle perguntou, animado.

- Adbul. - Edward disse, fazendo a cara mais cínica do mundo e o rosto de todo mundo broxou.

- E Adbullah. - Falei, entrando na brincadeira.

Eu podia jurar que ouvi os barulhos das formigas caminhando pelo silêncio que se fez na sala.

- COMO ASSIM ADBUL E ADBULLAH? - Alice gritou em choque.

- Que... Exótico. - Carlisle abriu um sorriso falso e Edward e eu caímos na gargalhada.

- Brincadeira. - Edward riu e todo mundo caiu na risada.

Menos Alice, que nos olhava em choque.

- Qual o nome de verdade? - Rose perguntou.

- Claire Catherine Cullen. - Edward falou e Esme, Rose e Allie se derreteram em 'Own, que lindo';

- E do menino? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Anthony Benjamin Cullen. - Falei e Jasper e Emmett começaram a pular de novo, feito retardados.

- NOME DE MACHO! - Emmett gritou. - ESSE É DOS MEUS.

- Edward, qual a lista de jogos que ele vai aprender? - Jasper perguntou, animado.

- Nintendo DS, Sega Saturn... - Edward começou a contar nos dedos.

- Metal Gear: Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. - Carlisle disse e Edward somou nos dedos.

É fofa, sogrão só na tecnologia.

- Grand Theft Auto IV. - Emmett começou.

- XBOX 360. - Edward acrescentou e eles começaram a conversar.

- Vocês gostaram? - Perguntei a Esme e Carlisle.

- Nós amamos! Não é mesmo, querido? - Esme sorriu, olhando pra Carlisle.

- Sim. - Ele sorriu. - São nomes muito bonitos.

- Meninas! - Alice chamou atenção. - Temos que comprar as coisas para Anthony!

- Sabe, eu sabia que aquele berço azul que eu vi na loja era lindo e que-

As três começaram a discutir.

Que ótimo!

Agora só falta o casamento.

É, parece que minha vida é mesmo além de perfeita.

* * *

_HEY HO! LET'S GO! \O/_

_E aí, como vão? ;D_

_**507 REVIEWS** . AAAHHHH \O/_

_Vocês não vão acreditar: Eu escrevi o último capítulo da fic. O:_

_Mas isso não significa nada, até porque eu não escrevi nenhum antes do último e nenhum depois desse que postei agora. kkkkkk_

_Enfim..._

_É, teve uma boa aceitação diante da minha proposta de dois caps no natal, sexta-feira. ;D_

_Mas tem que ter reviews hein? O máximo que vocês puderem. ;D_

_Ah sim. _Tenho algo pra contar pra vocês sobre os 'Especial de natal: Dream of me'._ kkkkk_

_Reviews First \o :_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Aeaeee! Parabéns Finha *-* Hm, este é o "algo pra contar pra vocês sobre os 'Especial de natal: Dream of me'" que eu comentei aí em cima. kkkk _

_**Jeh,-** Sim, sim. Dois *-* O que você acha? ;D Owwn *-* Obrigada! Menina, me dá uma luz. Nunca consigo ficar acordada depois das duas e meia. x.x Eu tento, mas é mais forte que eu . kkkkkk Obrigada, mais uma vez.*-*_

_**Linii ih,-** Ah, não foi dessa vez. Foi a review número 505! Isso é bom, não? ;D kkkk Emmett é esperto. ;D kkk Ah sei lá, às vezes eu digito na pressa e sempre sai alguma coisa errada. x.x kkkkk Verdade, sem perguntar. É quase triste. kkkkkk_

_**Nathy,- **Ahhh *-* Isso, faça seu top 10 que eu estou ansiosa *-* kkkkk Vai ficar demais sim que eu sei :B_

_**ferpbiagi,- **É, eu imagineei que vocês iam gostar. kkkk_

_**Rh,- **kkkkk Vou deixar o vídeo pra mais tarde. ;D Será uma ótima surpresa. kkkkkkk Gostou da idéia? Pois é, presente de natal da escritora. ;D kkkk_

_**Allie,- **kkkkk Aeaeee, dois caps então \o/ Porque será que homens gostam de beber tanto né? kkkkkkk É, ela podia ser mais novinha. =/_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **Pois bem, dona da minha 500° review. ;D kkkk Que horror! Tadinha da sua prima! E eu aposto que teve algo de bom na viagem. ;D É, esses dias anda bem quente mesmo. x.x Ele estava de cueca. Sabe, depois de um banho ele colocou uma cueca e foi dormir. ;D kkkkkkk Leio sim. Pode deixar que assim que sobrar um tempinho aqui, eu vou lá dar uma olhada. ;D_

_**Vic P.,- **Olha só quem apareceu aqui! kkkkk Eles são bem fofos não? *-*_

_Pois bem, sobre o _"algo pra contar pra vocês sobre os 'Especial de natal: Dream of me'"_:_

_Estive pensando bem..._

_Acho digno que os caps do natal sejam realmente marcantes. Até porque um deles é o cap número 100 e outro 101 ;D_

_Uhuu \o/_

_Então eu queria que vocês escolhessem o que querem. Casamento, lua-de-mel... Sei lá, escolham. ;D_

_Vou escolher o que a maioria quer, certo? ;D_

_Pois bem, por hoje é só. \o/_

_E sabe o que eu notei? Que ontem eu não postei cap na minha outra fic. x.x_

_Esqueci. kkkkk Enfim, apareço por lá logo ;D_

_Gostaram do cap de hoje?_

_Não esqueçam as reviews. _

_Beijos gatinhas ;D_


	96. Quarto dos bebês

_"Agora só falta o casamento._

_É, parece que minha vida é mesmo além de perfeita."_

* * *

Se você acha que uma semana _não_ passa rápido, é porque sua vida é uma droga.

Agora se você acha que uma semana passa rápido, é porque você tem_ algo _ou _alguém _parecido com Alice, Rose e Esme na sua vida.

Agora se você acha que uma semana passa no tempo correto, sem ser rápido e sem ser devagar, parabéns... Eu queria ser como você.

Porque PUTA QUE PARIU! Alice e as meninas tiram ânimo de onde não tem! Elas deviam ser animadores de bisavós depressivas que esperam a morte!

Se eu contasse TODAS as malditas vezes que fomos pro shopping, todas as coisas que compramos...

É dinheiro pra salvar o planeta do aquecimento global.

- Eu... Estou... Morta! - Falei, me jogando no sofá da sala dramaticamente.

Mentira.

Dramaticamente o caramba. To podre mesmo...

Ficamos praticamente SETE HORAS procurando um sapato que 'combinasse perfeitamente com o vestido de casamento'. - Como Alice mesmo disse.

- Já? - Alice sorriu, se sentando toda pomposa do sofá.

- Já.

- Eu cansei também; - Esme se sentou, respirando com dificuldade.

- AI MEU DEUS! ESME, VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ GRÁVIDA? - Alice perguntou em choque.

- O quê? - Até Esme se assustou. - Claro que não, Alice. De onde você tira essa idéias de jerico?

- Sei lá. - Alice deu de ombros.

Que coisa.

- Vai lá, Rose. Prepare algo pra eu comer. - Falei, apontando pra cozinha e ela me olhou em choque.

- Porque eu?

- Porque você ficou no carro o dia todo e não desceu com nós.

- Mas eu não estava bem, Bella! Disse que vomitei a noite toda! - Rose acusou. - Porque Alice não? Porque eu?

- Porque eu? - Alice perguntou.

- Porque senão eu vou morrer de fome e vocês vão ser responsáveis por isso.

- Antes vamos ver o quarto dos bebês. - Allie sorriu, desviando minha atenção pro quarto.

Eu sei que o plano dela é me fazer esquecer minha fome...

Tudo bem, eu esqueço.

- Vocês já terminaram? - Perguntei me sentando, interessada com o rumo do assunto.

- Já. - Allie, Rose e Esme bateram palminhas. - Os meninos estavam terminando de arrumar as coisas hoje. Como Edward foi trabalhar, nós só precisávamos te tirar de casa.

Hmpf.

Não sei porque não me surpreendi.

- Então espere ele chegar. - Falei, já voltando a atenção pra minha fome. - Agora prepara algu-

- Boa Noite. - Edward falou na porta da sala.

Bem agora que eu ia comer...

Tudo bem, Edward faz alguma coisa pra mim.

- Edward, elas não querem me alimentar. - Fiz um biquinho e Edward veio pro meu lado se sentar.

- Já faço alguma coisa pra você, está bem? - Ele roubou um selinho demorado de mim e desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa.

- Vamos ver o quarto dos bebês? - Rose sorriu.

- Vocês já terminaram? - Edward repetiu minha pergunta, tirando meus sapatos antes mesmo que eu pedisse a ele.

Isso sim é um marido cuidadoso.

- Já. - Esme, Allie e Rose responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Você já viu? - Edward perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça, quase dormindo com os dedos dele deslizando pelos meus pés.

- Você faz massagem nela todo dia? - Rose perguntou em choque.

- Sim. - Edward sorriu. - Ela começou a andar muito nessas últimas semanas. Os pés incham...

Rose cobriu a boca e piscou os olhos rapidamente.

- Edward, bate no Emmett pra mim? - Ela pediu e Alice revirou os olhos.

- Vamos logo ver o quarto. - Ela sorriu e nós fomos.

Edward fez questão de buscar um chinelo pra mim no quarto antes que meu pé tocasse o chão gelado de madeira, alegando que eu podia pegar uma gripe e eu tinha que cuidar dos nosso filhos e... Todo aquele discurso de novo, então eu fiquei esperando ele trazer.

Então nós finalmente fomos lá pra cima.

Alice fez todo um drama pra abrir a porta do quarto até que ele finalmente o fez e eu entrei com Edward.

Era tudo tão divinamente lindo! Tão... Perfeito!

As paredes eram um num violeta claro quase azul, num papel de meia parede que continuva num branco claro, com desenhos de mini-leõezinhos vestidos de rosa e azul. Lindo.

No canto direito, um armário branco consideravelmente grande. As portas dali estavam abertas e eu podia ver roupas minúsculas dividas entre rosa, branco e amarelo, e azul, verde e branco. Em baixo, algumas gavetas compridas igualmente brancas abertas mostravam tudo que nós aparentemente usaríamos: xampu, saboneteira, loção cremosa, talco, lenços umedecidos e mais uma porção de coisas! E fraldas de tecido. E fraldas descartáveis. Muitas fraldas descartáveis. Numa parte de cima do armário alguns lençóis, fronhas, edredons, cobertores... Tanta coisa!

Do lado do armário, um trocador branco simples e do outro lado do armário, dois carrinhos de bebê cinza e dois moisés da mesma cor numa prateleira a parte que pairava em cima dos carrinhos.

Dei um passo a mais, sentindo minhas bochechas se encharcarem com as lágrimas que escorriam do meu rosto.

Dois berços lindos do outro lado do quarto, atrás de duas poltronas bege-claras um tanto afastadas. Um berço em verniz branco com um protetor azul claro bordado onde podia ler facilmente um 'Anthony' bem costurado ali. E do outro lado, um berço igualmente em verniz branco, mas com um protetor rosa claro que também tinha o nome da minha filha bordado: 'Claire'.

Os lençóis ali no colchão, o travisseirinho, tudo tão arrumadinho.

Parecia tão pronto que eu só precisaria levar meus bebês lá e deixá-los ali.

- Oh meu Deus! - Edward cochichou depois de passar os olhos em tudo.

- I-Isso é tão lindo. - Solucei e Esme começou a chorar com Alice. Rose e as meninas vieram nos abraçar.

- Vocês gostaram! - As três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós amamos! - Eu disse as apertando debaixo dos meus braços com força. - É perfeito!

- Ficou muito bom. Parabéns, meninas. - Edward sorriu.

- Os leõezinhos são os filhos de vocês, já que vocês são os Leões-Super-Reprodutores. - Alice piscou e eu ri com Edward.

- Ah, agora imagina meus netinhos aqui. - Esme se afastou, secando as lágrimas. Rose continuou me abraçando e Allie manteve o braço no pescoço de Edward.

- Eu acho que não seria capaz de fazer algo melhor que isso meninas. - Solucei, limpando as lágrimas. - Obrigada.

- Fizemos por que nós estamos tão ansiosos quanto vocês pela chegada deles. - Rose sorriu, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- E porque nós temos dons que não podem ser desperdiçados, é claro. - Alice revirou os olhos, bagunçando os cabelos de Edward antes de soltá-lo. - MENINOSS!

De repente Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle entraram com sorrisos.

- Eu sabia que ia ficar essa melação, por isso entrei depois. - Emmett sorriu.

- Queria ver a reação de vocês antes. - Carlisle se explicou sorrindo também.

- Odeio sentimentalismo. - Jasper bufou, mas depois abriu um sorriso. - Mentira. Emmett e eu fizemos uma aposta.

- E eu quis ver quem ia ganhar. - Carlisle revelou a verdade e eu ri.

- Aposta? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu apostei que Bella ia chorar. - Jasper sorriu,

- E eu que Bella não ia chorar. - Emmett revirou os olhos. - Cadê o espírito guerreiro, Bella?

- Mas ficou tão lindo. Não tinha como não chorar. - Eu disse, limpando as bochechas e Rose me soltou enquanto eu caminhava até o armário.

- Olha só... - Falei pegando os sapatinhos amarelos que Edward tinha comprado. - É tudo tão mágico!

Edward sorriu, vindo pro meu lado e pegando o par de sapatinhos azul.

- Alguns meses e nossos filhos estarão aqui com a gente. - Ele falou sorrindo, me abraçando por trás e batendo os sapatinhos azuis na minha barriga com um cuidado exagerado.

- É... Só alguns meses. - Sorri e de repente só estávamos nós dois no quarto.

- Acha que seremos bons pais? - Edward sussurrou, pensativo.

- Sim, nós seremos. Você já é um ótimo pai sem eles terem nascido. Depois então... - Cochichei e Edward sorriu, depois de roubar um beijo no meu pescoço.

- E adivinha só quem vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo? - Edward perguntou sorrindo e eu ri.

- Eu! - Sorri presunçosa e Edward riu.

- Já disse que te amo hoje? - Edward perguntou.

- Não. - Fiz um biquinho. - Nem nos vimos hoje. Senti saudades.

- Te amo. - Edward sussurrou enquanto eu me virava de frente pra ele.

- Também te amo. - Sorri me aproximando pra dar um beijo nele.

E de repente eu senti um chute forte no ventre e Edward se afastou com uma careta.

- Parece que temos um filho ciumento por aí... - Ele falou e eu ri.

- Ou dois. - Dei uma piscadinha e Edward riu.

- E o terceiro vem quando? - Ele perguntou, animado.

- TERCEIRO? Que terceiro, Edward? - Praticamente gritei. - Não tem um terceiro! Dois é bom. Dois é ótimo!

- Mas não é excelente! - Ele falou com um biquinho e antes que eu protestasse, ele me beijou.

Safado!

* * *

_HEEEEY HO! LET'GO! The Blitzkrieg Bop! \o/_

_Sim, eu estou num clima rock hoje. kkkkkk \o/_

_Ganhei um violão preto NOVINHO de natal e quase pari um dos filhos da Bella de emoção *-* kkkk_

_AAAHHH!_

_NOVINHO! kkkkk_

_Hm... Eu tinha alguma coisa pra falar, mas esqueci... X.X_

_Ah sim.._

_Perceberam algo de...'diferente' no início do cap? Pois tem. ;D_

_Reviews ;D_

_**Jeh,- **kkkk Alice é uma histérica. kkkkk Minha mãe desliga a internet depois das duas e meia então eu já me acostumei a dormir antes desse horário. kkkkkk Então... Boa noite. kkkkkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **NADA? NADA DE BOM? x.x Nem um bofe bonitão pra dar um colírio nos olhos? kkkkk _

_**Guerreira Solitária 12, - **kkkkkkkk Nunca vi uma ultrassonografia ao vivo. kkkkkkkk Estou torcendo pra que uma das minhas irmãs fique grávida logo. kkkkk _

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkk Os nomes foram mesmo impactantes. kkkkkk Hm, considerarei todas as idéias. ;D_

_**Allie,- **Hm... Também acho que os homens têm TPM. Não é possível, eles TÊM que sofrer por alguma coisa na vida. Já basta que nós tenhamos cólicas e depois nove meses segurando filhos na barriga e depois PARIR esses filhos... Eles têm que ter alguma coisa. kkkkkkkkk_

_**Nathy,-** Kkkkkk Eu ri de escrever a parte dos nomes. É mesmo exótico. kkkkkk É... Eu adorei sua idéia. Achei ótima, mas muita gente preferiu o casamento... Se bem que a idéia do natal é mesmo tentadora. *-* Enfim, quatro caps. ;D_

_**Vic P,- **Ah, eu sei como é. Provas e provas... Terrível x.x Enfim, você voltou. kkk \o/_

_Hm, então sobre os caps do natal.._

_Tivemos uma votação maior para que no natal seja o cap do casamento. ;D_

_Pois bem, sou uma pessoa muito legal. ;D_

_Estive pensando se vocês gostariam de saber como é o natal dos personagens então... _

_Que tal um _big _cap **(100)** com direito a Casamento&Lua-de-mel e um outro cap **(101)** com um natal especial dos Cullens&Agregados?_

_Sei lá, é só uma idéia. Vocês decidem. ;D_

_Mas olha... Quero _bastante_ reviews no cap número 100, certo? ;D Muitas mesmo! _

_Aliás, já leram o 12° cap da minha outra fic? Já está on. ;D_

_Hmmm. Acho que é só. \o/_

_Vou-me indo meninas, não esqueçam as reviews._

_Beijokas, até \o/_


	97. Mamães&Papais

Por mim eu dormiria o tempo todo, esperando a noite quando Edward chegaria. Ou ficaria passando tempo na cama esperando Edward voltar.

Ou ficaria no quarto dos meus filhos, esperando Edward voltar.

Mas justamente 'esperar Edward voltar' era o principal motivo pra me arrancarem de casa.

Esme, Rose e Allie resolveram me usar de mascotinho.

Todo lugar que elas estavam, eu estava. Esme estava cozinhando, lá eu estava. Alice estava telefonando pro buffet, lá eu estava. Alice estava rindo da cara de Rose, lá eu estava. Rose estava vomitando e lá eu estava.

Beleza, tava muito claro que Rose tava grávida. - Pra mim, é claro.

Porque Alice resolveu tirar uma com a cara dela, cantarolando um: 'Rose está com diarréia, Rose está com diarréia!'

Allie descobriu sobre a minha gravidez com tanta rapidez... Agora a de Rose, pessoa que ela convive quase vinte e quatro horas por dia, ela nem percebeu.

Esme trocava uns olhares comigo e eu me sentia aquelas mães de quatro filhos que já passou por muita experiência na vida e já sabe todos os tipos de sintomas de uma gravidez. Mas tudo bem, eu acho que ela sacou que eu percebi essa inclinação da Rose.

- Rose... - Chamei batendo na porta.

- Hn?

- Posso conversar com você?

A porta se abriu lentamente.

- Alice não tá ai não né? - Ela olhou pros lados a procura de Allie.

- Não.

- Entra. - Ela deixou a porta aberta e assim que eu entrei, ela fechou a porta, se encostando na pia do banheiro com os olhos fechados.

É, tá na cara.

- Rose... - Comecei. - Qual foi a última vez que você e o Emmett...? - Deixei a frase incabada sugestivamente.

- HÃ? - Rose me olhou em choque como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais pornográfica do kama-sutra.

Tudo bem, talvez fosse a pergunta errada.

- Faz quanto tempo que sua menstruação parou? - Perguntei e ela me olhou confusa antes de começar a contar nos dedos.

- Algumas semanas, porquê? - Ela me perguntou e então depois que ela falou, arregalou os olhos. - Claro que não, Bella!

- Claro que sim, Rose. - Sorri amigavelmente, me sentindo mesmo uma mulher mãe de família com quatro filhos. - Quantas semanas?

- Claro que não, Bella! Só sete semanas...

Não entendi o uso do 'SÓ'...

- Claro que sim, Rose! Como você passa sete semanas sem menstruar e não percebe? - Perguntei, quase irritada. Fala sério, tá na cara.

- Claro que não, Bella! - Rose insistiu.

- Você fica aqui e eu vou na farmácia. - Dei uma piscadinha e saí do banheiro, passando direto pra sala do apartamento de Rose pra farmácia, que por sorte era ali perto.

Cheguei até lá e fui até um atendente novinho que sorria inocentemente.

- Preciso de três testes de gravidez, por favor. - Pedi e ele parou de sorrir.

Olhou pra minha barriga e depois pro me rosto e depois pra minha barriga e depois pro rosto, barriga, rosto...

- Mas a Senhora está mesmo grávida. - Ele falou. - É sério.

Se eu não estivesse grávida ele estaria me chamando de gorda,não é?

Não Isabella, não cometa um homicídio agora. Sua ficha sempre foi tão limpa...

Pense em Charlie. Ele sempre pensou em você como uma pessoa dentro da lei. Não seja uma decepção agora.

- Não é pra mim. - Disse entre dentes e ele abriu um sorrisinho cabulado antes de pegar os exames.

Hmpf! Quem deu a educação pra esse menino?

- Aqui. - Entreguei tudo pra Rose.

- E como usa isso? - Ela perguntou olhando pras caixas de testes como se fossem cabeças de um ET azul e eu tive que passar todo um texto educativo pra ela.

Qual é, tem essas coisas até em filme.

Sentei no chão do corredor, ao lado da porta do banheiro e fiquei esperando uns belos quize minutos.

No mínimo ela deixou dois exames cairem dentro do vaso, ou perdeu um no lixo...

Sei lá, muitas coisas podem acontecer num banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo aí, querida? - Esme perguntou e eu estendi a mão pra que ela me ajudasse a levantar.

Já estava começando a ficar pesada essa barriga...

- Comprei uns exames de gravidez pra Rose. - Falei, alisando minha barriga por cima da blusa.

Podia sentir minhas costas doendo um pouco. Tudo bem, nada que uma massagem de Edward não resolva. Aquelas mãos lindas e grandes..

Ah, delícia.

- Eu sabia que você tinha percebido. - Esme comentou sorrindo. - E meus netinhos?

- Agitados, mas bem. - Sorri, batendo continência. - Com saudades do papai também. Queria tanto que Edward estivesse mais comigo...

Esme riu.

- Edward é mesmo um óti-

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Ouvi o grito de Rose e pulei de susto, me agarrando no braço de Esme.

Credo.

Meu coração até disparou.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta com tudo e Alice apareceu no corredor com a maior cara de 'Roubaram vinte e sete milhões de dólares do nosso cofre', a respiração ofegante e cara de susto.

- O QUÊ? - Esme e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu... EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!- Rose gritou e Alice desabou no chão.

Descobri que Alice reage a emoções fortes assim: Desmaiando.

Impressionante, Os três exames da Rose deram positivo. OS TRÊS!

.

- Vamos lá, Rose. - Incentivei baixinho. - Conte agora.

Rose olhava pra Emmett com a maior cara de mocinha que acabou de ver o vilão-serial-killer-que-matou-o-elenco-todo.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward e Carlisle estavam tomando café, conversando animadamente sobre um vídeo game, na cozinha da minha casa. - Minha e de Edward.

Allie ficou em choque com a notícia, mas depois ela foi aceitando com mais facilidade.

Rose não contou quando eu falei. Ela me enrolou mais um pouco.

Estavam todos chupando sorvete de uva - graças a um desejo meu, porque... Deuses, eu amo uva! - e Rose começou a salivar freneticamente ao meu lado. Por um instante eu achei que ela ia vomitar tudo, mas ela começou.

- Emmett. - Ela chamou e ele a olhou com um sorriso, interrompendo a conversa.

- Diga, Ursinha... - Ele sorriu mais ainda e colocou o sorvete na boca, pronto pra chupar.

ELA VAI FALAR AGORA?

TIPO NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO?

- Eu estou grávida. - Ela soltou de repente e todos largaram o sorvete.

Jasper empalhou, Edward e Carlisle engasgaram e começaram a tossir.

E Emmett... Emmett simplesmente caiu pra trás feito jaca podre azeda.

Fez uma barulhão quando ele atingiu o chão.

- MORREU! - Alice gritou.

- GRÁVIDA? - Jasper gritou em choque.

- Ahan. - Rosalie concordou.

- Grávida? - Edward perguntou depois que conseguiu respirar normalmente. - Rosalie grávida?

Nos mexemos pro lado de Emmett e Alice virou um copo de água cheio na cara dele. O coitado acordou afogando;

- R-Rose... - Emmett começou. - G-G-Grávida?

- Grávida. - Rose concordou.

- Podemos conversar?

Rose concordou com a cabeça e todo mundo ficou olhando os dois, esperandou uma reação.

Mentirada da porra. Todo mundo queria ouvir a conversa deles.

- Acho melhor a gente subir... - Esme começou, agitando as mãos pras escadas.

- É, é melhor. - Carlisle concordou. Allie, Esme, Carlilse, Edward e eu levantamos, mas Jasper continou parado.

- GRÁVIDA? - Ele repetiu e Alice o puxou pra longe. - GRÁVIDA? ROSE? GRÁVIDA?

Beleza, Jasper tá em choque.

Fomos pro quarto dos bebês e eu me sentei em uma poltrona, relaxando meus pés.

- COMO GRÁVIDA? - Jasper gritava em choque.

- É a história da cegonha, meu querido. - Edward riu. - Relaxa, Jasper.

- É UM FILHO! - Jasper gritou. - ROSE VAI TER QUE CUIDAR DE UMA CRIANÇA!

- Uma criança que depois vai crescer e virar um bebê super fofo que vai usar as roupas que a Titia Alice escolher. - Allie sorriu.

Alice sempre tirando benefício do que acontece na vida dos outros.

Jasper arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca num O.

- VOU SER TIO!

- Você já ia ser tio. - Alice sorriu pra mim - Agora você é três vezes tio. Ou mais, vai saber.

- Mais tio de verdade! De sangue e tudo! Eu posso doar um rim pro meu sobrinho! - Jasper falou em choque.

Que drama.

- Você poderia doar um rim pra um dos meus filhos se o tipo de sangue fosse o mesmo. - Edward falou.

- É, não tem como você escapar da realidade. - Falei e Allie sorriu.

- SOMOS TIOS A TERCEIRA POTÊNCIA! - Alice gritou sorrindo.

Exagerada, sempre exagerada.

Passamos mais uns bons vinte minutos ali.

Mentira.

Eu não sei quanto tempo a gente passou ali, porque eu dormi. Tava cansada e aproveitei pra tirar um cochilinho...

Eu sei, ta legal. Eu to sempre cansada. É manha.

Acordei com Edward me chamando baixinho.

- Hm? - Abri os olhos.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou.

- Ótima. - Sorri.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS DE CURIOSIDADE! - Alice gritou, sentada no chão ao lado de Jasper.

Carlisle e Esme conversavam baixinho num outro canto do quarto, perto da janela.

De repente abriram a porta e Emmett surgiu com a maior cara de idiota, segurando Rose nas costas.

- PORRA! EU VOU SER PAI! - Ele gritou e todo mundo começou a gritar de felicidade feito idiotas.

Sempre exagerados.

Rose pulou das costas de Emmett e veio pro nosso lado com o rosto cheio de lágrimas enquanto nós nos a abraçávamos e os meninos cumprimentavam Emmett.

- Já combinei com a Rose. - Emmett sorriu. - Vai ser um menino.

Ah, simples assim. Eles combinaram e está decidido.

- Parece que temos dois papais na família agora. - Esme sorriu.

- E duas mamães. - Carlisle sorriu. - E você Alice? Quando vai se juntar ao time?

- Não tão cedo, queridos. - Alice abraçou o pescoço do Jasper-Assustado. - Eu uso camisinha.

Não achei graça, mas Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Allie riram enquanto Emmett, Edward, Rose eu fazíamos caretas.

- Agora vamos. Temos um quarto novo pra arrumar. - Alice falou abraçando Esme, Rose e eu.

Alice é sempre Alice.

* * *

_BON JOUR, MA CHERIE! q ;D_

_Oh! Que lindo o amor fraternal desses amigos;_

_Repararam que todos se tratam como se fossem mesmo irmãos? kkkkkk_

_Reviews:_

_**Lexi,-** Por um triz eu não respondo sua review. kkkkkkk Bem fofo os mini-leõnzinhos não? kkkkkk Owwnnnnttt! Jura? *-* Que lindo! kkkk Eu acho que a Allie deve ser a barbie mais bonitinha mesmo. kkkkk ;D_

_**Jeh,- **Chegou cedo ontem né? Eu tava acordada quando sua review apareceu aqui. kkkkk É, ah. Eu amo violão. *-* Obrigada *-* Hm, acho que todos gostaram da idéia do cap. kkkk \o/_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **kkkkkkkkk Só dragão? Assim fode. x.x kkk Tomara que ela te dê o smartphone (yn) .. Hm, idéias do que fazer? x.x Não sei. O que você gosta de fazer? kkkk_

_**Allie,-** Isso mesmo! Todas nós sofremos a vida toda! Eles têm que sofrer um pouco, com certeza! kkkkk Que nada, eu também era terrível no começo. Mas depois você pega o ritmo com o violão e vai que é uma beleza *-*_

_**Twibelo,- ***-* Owwn.. Fiquei pelo menos meia hora imaginando como ia ser o quarto dos meus filhos se eu tivesse gêmeos. kkkkkkkk É, ficou bem bonitinho o nome né? kkkk_

_**A. Masen,-** Ah seii lá. Eu não entendo muito de decoração de quartos de bebês, mas acho que ficou bom. kkkkk Que isso, apareça sempre que puder. \o/ ;D_

_**Rh,- **Olha, você me fez pensar muito e eu acho que os caps de sexta vão ser 99 e 100 não é? Acho que errei as contas. kkkkkkkk Sim, Rose está grávida. kkk Ah, ri muito com essa parte da formatura. Mas não é? Bêbados são divertidos! kkkkkk_

_**Laine,-** Sim, sim. kkkkkk Rose está grávida. ;D_

_**Nathy,- **kkkk ;D Eu sabia que você ia gostar. kkkk É, eu também acho o Natal a época mais lindamente perfeita do ano.\O/ É tudo tão mágico não? *-* Menina, já cheguei a sonhar com esse seu 'Top 10' kkkkkkkkkkkk; To louquinha pra ler *-* TRÊS, TRÊS \O/_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **Por isso eu estou rezando. ! kkkkkkkkk \o/ Sim. Rose está grávida também. ;D_

_E então meninas, o que acharam da surpresa-não-tão-supresa?_

_Ontem todo mundo sacou que Rose tinha algo de suspeito então Bella entrou em ação \o/ kkkkkkk_

Sabe o que eu percebi?

_Que não sei fazer conta. Duzentos anos de escola pra nada. x.x_

_Então entrei numa dúvida cruel graças a review da Rh. kkkkk_

_Gente, contando comigo. Hoje é quarta, esse é o cap 97. Quinta 98. Sexta: 99 e 100!_

_Olha que foda! Eu não sei fazer conta! ¬¬'_

_REFAZENDO A AFIRMAÇÃO DO _'Especial de Natal: Dream Of Me'._ q _

_Enfim, ficamos assim: Cap **99** Casamento&Lua-de-mel. Cap **100** Natal dos Cullen&Agregados._

_Então é isso. _

_Aproveitem o cap e deixem reviews. ;D_

_Que tal um dia de SPA amanhã? \o_

_Beijos gatinhas, até \o/_


	98. SPA&Tanya?

Simples assim.

Duas semanas passam com a velocidade da luz. Você nem é capaz de sentí-las direito.

Edward e eu ficamos juntos por uns dias, mas ele teve que voltar a trabalhar.

E eu ainda não fazia idéia de como não tinha sido demitida por faltas...

Mas tudo bem, Carlisle entende minha situação de grávida-preguiçosa.

Dezenove semanas de gravidez de gêmeos não é pra qualquer um. Na minha segunda prova do vestido, Kate teve que soltar mais a cintura uns belos centímetros.

E meu Deus, eu estava tão insuportavelmente ansiosa.

Quando faltava algumas semanas eu ainda me sentia tão calma. Mas foi se aproximando da data e eu senti que era hora de ficar histérica. Meu casamento com Edward estava chegando. Próximo, muito próximo.

O meu vestido estava pronto. Os de Alice, Rose - madrinhas do casamento - também. Os ternos de Edward e dos meninos Jasper e Emmett - segundo informações que Alice meu deu - também estavam prontos. Esme e Carlisle estavam em perfeita calmaria diante de toda a correria deles.

Meu casamento era HOJE e Alice, Rose, Ângela e Esme me arrastaram pra um SPA enorme.

Tinha de tudo lá.

Jacuzzi, banho de bio-ofurô com Ozônio e pétalas de rosas, massagem facial revigorante, hidratação corporal com aroma em rosas, massagem com pedras quentes, drenagem linfática manual e até cromoterapia. E pelo que Alice deu a entender, minha maquiagem e até meu cabelo iam ser feitos lá.

Tudo bem que eu nem sei o que é um 'bio-ofurô com Ozônio', mas eu tenho certeza que vai ser bom.

- Isso é divino. - Murmurei dentro daquele ofurô cheio de petálas, com uma toalha branca nos olhos.

- Não sei o que é melhor. O ofurô ou esse docinho gostoso de nozes... - Rose falou de boca cheia.

Rosalie vem comendo feito uma porca faminta nos últimos dias.

E têm uns desejos mais estranhos que o outro. Semana passada ela queria porque queria comer feijão com catchup E farofa. Eu ainda avisei que era nojento. Mas como ela é namorada de Emmett, e Emmett já é nojento por natureza, arranjou uma parceira perfeita pra isso.

Mas beleza. Agora era hora de relaxar.

Depois de um tempo ali, nós fomos pra salas separadas onde íamos receber massagens com pedras quentes.

Delícia.

Pensei até em me casar mais vezes com Edward...

Era meio desconfortável deitar de costas, por causa dos bebês, mas nada muito complicado.

Depois de algum tempo ali, uma mulher colocou pedras por todos os músculos da minhas costas e eu relaxei.

Era mesmo bom e eu ia pegar no sono.

Ia... Se a porta não tivesse sido aberta.

- Um Dia de Noiva, _querida_? - Ouvi a voz de Tanya na porta e meus olhos se abriram automaticamente.

Lá estava a loira-arruivada, parada na porta vestida de branco - como as outras massagistas - sorrindo ironicamente pra mim enquanto segurava um objeto pontudo na mão esquerda que eu reconheci como uma faca de cortar carne e... - Por Deus! Ela quer me matar!

**Edward PDV**

Ridículo.

Patético.

- Eu devia ficar em casa. O noivo no dia do casamento é personagem secundário, entende? - Falei. - A atenção é da noiva e pronto!

- Que nada, chefinho! Você vai gostar. Tem massagem! - Ben sorriu.

E eu ainda me pergunto quem foi a pessoa com _titica_ _de galinha _na cabeça que chamou Ben pra ser nos acompanhar, porque cara... Não fui eu.

- Quem disse que eu gosto de massagem? - Perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Bella. - Jasper e Emmett disseram. Emmett nos levava pra um lugar onde eu ia ter um 'Dia do noivo'.

Agora pára pra pensar na tamanha viadagem que é isso:

Edward, futuro pai de família, casado com Isabella, pai de dois filhos pequenos que ainda nem nasceram... Foi passar o 'Dia do Noivo' num lugar pra mulheres.

- Isso é patético. - Reclamei de novo e papai riu.

Carlisle sempre ri. Impressionante.

- Pára com isso Edward. - Ele falou. - Vai passar tão rápido que quando você perceber, já vai estar na Igreja.

Não vejo a hora pra isso acontecer.

Eu no altar, esperando minha Bella entrar de branco com aquele sorriso lindo que fica estampado nos olhos e-

- Onde está a Bella? - Perguntei.

- As meninas a levaram pra um SPA. - Jasper disse e eu dei de ombros. - Na verdade é esse mesmo SPA que vamos levar você.

- HÃ? - Ah fala sério... - Rídiculo.

Chegamos nos lugar e Emmett foi ver as coisas na recepção, mas Carlisle me chamou a atenção.

Ele atendeu o telefone ainda no carro e de repente, ficou apressado pra sair de lá.

- Como? Fugiu? - Foi tudo que eu consegui ouvir antes que ele se afastasse.

Hm.

Não gostei disso.

- Vem, Edward. - Emmett sorriu, me puxando pra um corredor vazio e enorme.

Certo. Hora de relaxar.

Mas isso ainda é um tanto gay...

**Esme PDV**

- Gravidez é assim mesmo? - Rosalie perguntou enquanto nós íamos pra uma sala separada da de Bella. - Porque eu não vejo necessidade em parar de comer.

Bella é a noiva. Aposto que as pedras dela são mais quentes ou algo do tipo...

- Isso vai de grávida pra grávida. - Eu sorri. - Mas vai com calma, Rose. Senão você engorda cinco quilos só nesses terceiro mês.

- CINCO QUILOS? - Ela perguntou quase num grito e assim que nos aproximamos de uma lata de lixo, ela jogou o resto da caixa de doces de nozes que ela estava comendo. - Estou de regime agora.

Ângela e Alice riram e as massagistas nos orientaram. Mas antes que eu deitasse na maca, meu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- Esme, Bella está aí com vocês? - Carlisle perguntou apressadamente.

- Claro que está, querido. - Eu ri. - Porquê a preocupação? Foi Edward quem pediu pra ligar, não?

- Tanya fugiu. - Ele falou, cortando minha felicidade ao meio.

Tanya fugiu?

- FUGIU? - Gritei e todo mundo me olhou com a mesma cara de confusão.

- Fugiu. Pelo que a clínica me informou, ela veio pro SPA. - Carlisle falou e eu congelei.

- A-Aqui? - Gaguejei.

- Sim. Não tire os olhos da Bella, por favor. - Carlisle pediu. - Ela está aí não é?

- Não. Bella está numa sala separada.

**Bella PDV**

- Tanya? Você por aqui... - Comentei normalmente ainda que minha pulsação tivesse ultrapassado os 300 batimentos por segundos.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me sentar lentamente e arrumar a parte de cima do biquini.

Deitada de costas não é mesmo uma boa tática pra defesa e... Tanya com uma faca não é lá as mais fáceis ameaças.

Os olhos de Tanya pararam na minha barriga e ela avançou um passo.

- Ouvi dizer que são gêmeos. - Ela comentou cinicamente, ainda fitando minha barriga e eu tratei de me enrolar numa toalha, como se o tecido pudesse tampar meus filhos dos olhos dela.

Me arrepiava sentir os olhos dela em mim.

Me arrepiava ver o ódio que emanava dela.

- Ouviu certo. - Falei friamente. - O que faz aqui? - Com uma faca, olhando pra mim com essa cara de psicopata? - Completei mentalmente.

- Dando voltas. - Ela murmurou girando a faca no ar. - Saindo da confusão...

- Ouvi dizer que foi pra um hospício. - Provoquei e depois eu quis me enfiar na privada e dar descarga.

Porque eu tinha que abrir a boca?

Logo com _essa_ pergunta maldita.

Porra! Não to em condições de ser guerreira popozuda agora!

Merda, Isabella!

- Ouviu certo. - Ela falou, passando a ponta da faca nos dedos enquanto se aproximava mais alguns passos.

E eu me levantei automaticamente, tomando alguns passos de distância e ela sorriu.

- Não precisa ter medo. - Ela sorriu mais abertamente, triunfante. - Não vou fazer nada a _você._ - O olhar desceu pra minha barriga de novo.

A mim nada.

- Nem aos meus fihos. - Murmurei inconscientemente, abraçando minha barriga com os braços.

- Instinto maternal. - Ela falou, deduzindo. - Sabe Bella, eu sonhei em ser mãe um dia.

Sinta o rumo do papo de louca...

- Você é nova, pode ter filhos. - Falei.

- Mas eu sempre sonhei ser mãe dos filhos de Edward. - Ela cortou tirando o sorriso do rosto.

Sabia.

Socorro!

- Olha, eu acho que já está na minha hora. - Falei pegando o rumo pra sair da sala e quando estava quase abrindo a porta, com a mão na maçaneta, Tanya me puxou pelo braço e me fez bater as costas na parede com força.

Doeu e eu senti meus filhos se mexerem.

Ah, que ela não mexa com meus filhos. Pelo amor de Deus!

- Porque você tinha que tirar meus sonhos? - Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando de raiva faiscando nos meus. - **MEU** EDWARD, MEU SONHO DE SER MÃE DOS FILHOS** DELE**!

Engoli, sentindo minha garganta secar.

- N-Não tirei nada de você, Tanya. - Falei num fio de voz, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto e Tanya se estressou, enfiando a faca com tudo na lateral do meu rosto, perfurando com tudo a parede dali e por pouco - por muito, muito pouco - não rasgando meu rosto.

SOCORRO!

- NÃO TIROU NADA DE MIM, BELLA? - Ela gritou, apertando meu braço. - Você é patética. Eu devia acabar com você também. - Ela parou e depois abriu um sorriso malvado. - Mas hoje meu alvo principal é... - Ela deixou os olhos caírem pra minha barriga agora quase descoberta e sorriu.

E eu tratei de cobrí-la de novo e abraça-la como se pudesse proteger meus filhos.

Foi tudo tão rápido.

De repente ela arrancou a faca da parede e ao mesmo tempo, a porta foi aberta e Emmett entrou gritando e jogando Tanya no chão.

Ela começou a se debater e Emmett gemeu quando alguma coisa acertou a barriga dele. Edward apareceu no corredor de repente e me abraçou enquanto milhares de pessoas de branco entravam no lugar.

Eu não entendi porra nenhuma!

Mas de repente Emmett se jogou no chão e dois caras agarraram Tanya e a enfiaram numa camisa de força com dificuldade.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS! - Ela gritou enquanto se debatia feito uma barata louca. - VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS QUATRO!

- Calma, meu amor. Calma. - Edward sussurrou, tomando meu rosto molhado nas mãos. - Tudo bem? Ela te machucou? Ela chegou perto de você?

- E-Eu... - Solucei.

- URSÃO! - Rose gritou indo até Emmett no chão e ele se sentou com um sorriso. - Ai meu amor, tudo bem? Ela te machucou? Fala que eu vou lá e corto a vadia em vin-

- Eu estou bem. - Ele sorriu de novo e se levantou com cuidado enquanto uma mão apertava um lado da barriga. - Tudo bem, Bella?

- T-Tudo. - Solucei. E depois tirei a mão de Emmett do lugar, revelando um pedaço da camisa onde um pouco de sangue jorrava. - Emmett, ela te machucou? Foi tudo minha culpa, me d-desculpe eu...

- Foi só de raspada. - Emmett sorriu, me cortando e dando uma piscadela pra mim. - Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo bem, meu amor? - Edward perguntou alarmado. - Ela te tocou? Ela machucou meus filhos? Ela te machucou? Aquela maldi-

- Eu... - Comecei. - Eu estou bem. É só... É só a adrenalina.

Respirei fundo e Esme, Jasper, Alice, Ângela, Carlisle e Ben entraram pela porta e me acalmaram.

Edward tentou umas vinte vezes me convencer a desistir do casamento hoje. 'Nós podemos marcar outra data, meu amor.' - Ele repetiu.

Mas eu não ia deixar que Tanya destruísse o dia mais perfeito da minha vida e neguei todas a propostas de Edward.

Depois de alguns minutos eu me senti mais calma e despensei os meninos.

- Podem ir. - Esme assegurou puxando Edward pra longe enquanto ele se esforçava pra manter nossas mãos juntas. - Vamos ficar perto dela.

- Bella, fala que quer ficar comigo e eu fico aqui. - Edward pediu, tentando sair do aperto de Esme e agora Emmett que o puxava também e eu ri.

- Vai lá. - Falei. - As meninas estão comigo.

Emmett puxou Edward pra fora do corredor feminino.

- Volte pra suas pedras quentes e me espere na Igreja, está bem? - Emmett falou com um sorriso e eu ri. - Fiquem bonitas pra hoje à noite.

- CUIDEM DOS MEUS FILHOS E DA MINHA MULHER. - Edward gritou e Emmett revirou os olhos.

- Bella, ensina pra Rose como se mentaliza pra ter um menino. - Emmett falou com um sorriso idiota e nós rimos. - Tchau tchutchucas.

Tudo bem.

Plano A: Esquecer Tanya. - Feito.

Plano B: Relaxar.

Plano C: Aproveitar.

É. Só isso que eu preciso.

* * *

_Acharam que eu não viria não é mesmo?_

_PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO. qq kkkkk_

_Mentira. Eu também achei que não ia dar tempo de aparecer aqui... _

_E nem corrigi o cap, de novo. Desculpem se por acaso saiu um 'DrawdE' em vez de Edward. q kkkkkkkkk_

_Cara, o ruim do natal é faxinar. Puts, odeio faxina._

_Mas como uma boa virginiana, organizei tudo e minha casa está cheirando a citronela. q kkkk_

_Enfim, segue cap de hoje._

_Tenso! x.x_

_Tanya -putaloucapsicopatadoente, coffcoff- apareceu pra atrapalhar. x.x_

_Mas no final sempre dá tudo certo e tudo sempre se resolve. kkkkk \o/_

_Não vou responder as reviews porque tenho que ajudar a cortar legumes pra ceia de natal. ¬¬''''_

_É, mas eu agradeço as reviews das amadas: **Jeh** (que tá chegando mais cedo. q kkkkkk); **Finhaa Masen **(que infelizmente está com a net bugada i.i ); **Linii ih** (que sumiu mas voltou e deu review pros dois últimos caps. ;D); **Allie **(minha profeta dona do sexto sentido. kkkkkkkkk) ; **Rh **( que é a luz da minha querida-aposentada-matemática q kkkk) ; **nathy** (que me fez sonhar duas vezes com o top10 de melhores momentos da fic. ;D) ; E **Twibelo** ( que gosta de ver todos sofrendo. q kkk )_

_Tudo bem, eu PRATICAMENTE respondi as reviews. kkkkkkk_

_Eu sempre leio tudo, viu? ;D_

_Enfim..._

_Até amanhã com o cap 99! AAAAHHHH!_

_Vou ver se apareço aqui lá pelas três da tarde com o primeiro cap, está bem?_

_Deixem reviews \o/_

_Beijos queridas, =*_


	99. Aceito!

Horas e horas mais tarde, depois de banhos, massagens, limpezas faciais e milhares de tratamentos que eu não sei o nome, era a hora de se arrumar.

A acompanhante nos chamou pra uma sala enorme pra que os cabeleireiros pudessem nos arrumar.

Terrível. Enquanto arrumavam meu cabelo, duas mulheres cuidavam das minhas unhas das mãos e dos pés e ao mesmo tempo, um cara me maquiava.

E eu me senti a noiva do Príncipe Willians com o tratamento que recebi. Era legal, eu gosto de ser mimada.

Algum tempo depois eu já estava praticamente pronta. Eu e as meninas. E nós estávamos vinte minutos atrasadas.

Todos prontos. Hora de ir pro altar e-

PUTA QUE PARIU! EU VOU ME CASAR.

- Bella? - Alice perguntou e eu percebi que estava respirando feito uma mulher em trabalho de parto. - Ai meu Deus, Bella! Tudo bem?

- E-Eu vou cair no meio da Igreja. - Falei, tremendo e respirando como se tivesse descido uma escada com duzentos degraus. - Meu salto vai quebrar, o vestido vai rasgar, minha maquiagem vai bor-

- Vai nada. - Ângela sorriu.

- Eu vou desmaiar na hora de dizer sim. - Falei entrando em pânico. - Edward vai dizer que não me quer mais.

- Pára de loucura. - Alice riu, pegando a liga na caixa.

- Um celular vai tocar no meio da cerimônia. - Continuei. - Edward vai dizer que não me quer mais.

- Pára de besteira! - Esme falou.

- Muitas coisas acontecem pra destruir um casamento, sabia? - Continuei sem nem parar pra normalizar minha respiração. - Emmett vai me deixar cair no meio do corredor.

- Emmett que não ouse! - Rose falou, mordiscando um saco de salgadinho. Comendo. Sempre comendo...

- Eu vou derrubar ele comigo. Todo mundo vai começar a rir da minha cara e-

- PÁRA! - As três gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Respira, Bella! Vai dar tudo certo. - Alice sorriu.

- Você só tem que andar até Edward e dizer 'Sim' na hora certa. - Rose sorriu.

SÓ ISSO!

Ahan. Ainda podem acontecer muitas desgraças nessas horas.

Alice colocou a liga na minha perna e me puxou pra que eu ficasse de pé.

- Respire fundo. Três vezes. - Ela orientou e eu o fiz.

Certo. Acalmar.

Alice, Esme e Ângela saíram e Rose ficou comigo, me acalmando.

Respirar, inspirar.

**Emmett PDV**

Uma enfermeira nariguda fez o curativo em mim, o que eu achei totalmente desnecessário. Era mó cortinho bobo, mas Carlisle insistiu pra que eu fizesse.

- Se você der mais uma volta, quem vai desmaiar de tontura sou eu.- Jasper falou olhando Edward girar feito um carrossel.

- Porra! Eu to nervoso! - Ele falou mexendo no cabelo nervosamente.

Eu já saquei essa parte, Edward.

- Noivas se atrasam mesmo. - Carlisle deu de ombros.

- MAS VINTE MINUTOS? - Edward gritou aos sussurros. - DÁ PRA SALVAR O MUNDO EM VINTE MINUTOS! Dá pra desistir do casamento em vinte minutos. Dá pra-

Estávamos todos nós de terno e aquela porra daquela gravata ridícula tava me enforcando.

Era Edward girando feito galinha num ritual de macumba, Jasper batendo o pé e Carlisle encostado calmamente na parte onde nós íamos ficar.

- EDWARD, EU JURO QUE TE ENTERRO NESSA PORRA DO CHÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR QUIETO! - Gritei quase num berro e todos os convidados da Igreja me encararam. Carlisle engasgou uma risada.

- Não diga palavrão na casa do Senhor! - O Padre me repreendeu. - Isso é uma Igreja!

- Desculpe. - Murmurei, passando um zíper imaginário na boca.

- Emmett! - Alice apareceu na porta com Esme. - Você vem comigo.

- Já? - Jasper perguntou ajeitando a gravata.

- Já. - Ela sorriu, segurando a mão dele e a minha ao mesmo tempo.

- BELLA CHEGOU? - Edward sorriu.

- Não. - Alice sorriu e Edward broxou. - Mas está a caminho.

- Ela chega jájá com Rose. - Esme deu uma piscadinha.

Vi Ângela e Ben ocuparem seus lugares no banco e eu fui com Alice.

Alice me puxou feito um cavalo pra fora da Igreja.

- Você tem que passar total segurança na hora de levá-la, entendeu? - Ela bronqueou assim que estávamos lá fora. - Ela tá pirando de nervosismo! Se uma formiga aparecer no caminho dela, ela no mínimo vai achar que é macumba. Então, seja forte.

Ok. Só passar segurança.

**Edward PDV**

MEIA HORA DE ATRASO NUM CASAMENTO NÃO É NORMAL.

Bella não me quer. Ela que não quer casar comigo. É isso.

- Calma meu filho. Você ouviu Alice? - Carlisle falou atrás de mim no altar. - Ela já está chegando.

- Mas faz meia hora! - Falei.

Hmpf.

Esme chegou e tomou o lugar dela ao lado do papai e-

Que vestido justo!

Era um tomara-que-caia azul claro comprido até o pé num tecido tão delicado que eu apostaria que Alice chamaria de 'cetim' ainda que eu realmente não soubesse se era isso.

Rose e Alice entraram em seguida, usando os vestidos iguais num tom azul-marinho que ia até a metade da coxa. As duas pararam nos lugares das madrinhas: Alice ao lado de Jasper e Rose perto de onde Emmett estaria.

Só faltava Emmett, que ia trazer Bella.

- Calma, Eles já devem estar chegando. - Esme sorriu e a quando ela parou de falar, a marcha nupcial tomou o ambiente e a porta abriu.

Por um instante eu achei que ia desmaiar, minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Mas depois de um tempo ela entrou de braço dado com Emmett e eu me senti totalmente equilibrado, quase babando em vê-la.

Tão linda. Com os cabelos presos os olhos marcados pela maquiagem, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. Carregando meus filhos com um sorriso enorme no vestido longo e branco. Linda.

( http : / i56 . tinypic . com/ 24414lf . jpg - Tirem os espaços. O vestido da Bella é assim como eu imaginei. ;D )

Emmett a trouxe até mim e eu sorri ao sentir a mão dela na minha.

- Vão com calma. - Emmett sussurrou piscando pra mim e eu ri.

O Padre começou a falar um monte de coisas, mas eu não ouvi. Praticamente fiquei todo o tempo olhando Bella chorando silenciosamente e apertando minha mão com força.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa, prometendo respeitá-la e amá-la até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. - Falei triunfante.

A mesma pergunta foi feita à Bella.

- Aceito. - Ela sussurrou fungando.

O Padre nos declarou 'marido e mulher' - finalmente - e eu me virei de frente pra Bella, limpando as bochechas dela com o polegar antes de encostar a testa na dela.

- Te amo. - Sussurrei e ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Te amo. - Ela sussurrou de volta e eu a beijei, ignorando os flashes loucos que começaram a vir na nossa direção.

É, somos oficialmente marido e mulher.

**Bella PDV**

Tantas emoções.

- Se você me deixar cair, eu te mato. - Falei pra Emmett ainda que não pudesse parar de sorrir.

- Você está linda, Bella! - Emmett sorriu, entrelaçando o braço no meu.

A porta se abriu e depois da música tocar e todos aqueles procedimentos chatos, eu vi minha deixa pra que nós entrássemos.

Me agarrei no braço de Emmett e nós entramos. Todas aquelas pessoas me olhando me fez corar por um momento até que toda minha atenção parasse em Edward. Ver Edward ali parado me fez sorrir quase rasgando as bochechas.

Tão lindo meu noivo. Agora quase marido. Aquele terno preto lindo que caia perfeitamente no corpo dele...

- Vão com calma. - Emmett sussurrou piscando pra Edward.

Agarrei a mão dele e nos viramos para o Padre, que sorriu antes de começar um discurso enorme que eu não ouvi.

Estava mais concentrada nos olhos dele em mim. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes que me prenderam desde a primeira vez que eu o vi.

Precisei apertar a mão dele pra não desmaiar. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto livremente e eu teria de me lembrar de agradecer a Alice por escolher maquiagem à prova d'água.

A pergunta foi feita a Edward e ele disse um 'Aceito' firme e lindo.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como seu legítimo marido, prometendo respeitá-lo e amá-lo até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. - Murmurei num fio de voz, abrindo maior sorriso que podia enquanto o padre nos declarava casados.

Edward limpou meu rosto com um sorriso extremamente feliz e encostou a testa na minha, mantendo nossos olhos juntos.

- Te amo. - Ele sussurrou e eu já podia sentir outra onda de choro me inundar.

- Te amo. - Sussurrei de volta e ele me beijou enquanto eu jogava os braços pelo pescoço dele - com o buquê e tudo.

Oficialmente casados.

...

Fomos para o buffet onde a festa ia acontecer e foi uma recepção maravilhosa.

Muitos abraços, votos de felicidade, lágrimas...

Pessoas do hospital, colegas de faculdade e até Aro e os italianos vieram!

Estava tudo tão lindo.

Edward e eu tivemos a primeira valsa. E depois Emmett me tirou pra dançar e Edward dançou com Esme. Depois eu dancei com Carlisle, Jasper...

Foi perfeito e eu não parava de chorar e agradecer à Alice.

Edward fez questão de tirar a liga com os dentes e a jogou com tudo na cara de Mike enquanto Jasper e Emmett morriam de rir e eu queimava de vergonha.

Eu ainda disse: Ciúme possessivo descontrolado. Tsc tsc.

- Vem! - Alice me puxou pra longe de Edward, cortando nossa dança calma.

- Alice! - Edward reclamou.

- Precisamos trocar de roupa antes. - Alice sorriu, me puxando pra longe enquanto Edward tentava manter nossas mãos juntas, como hoje cedo.

Coloquei um vestido mais leve e nós aproveitamos a festa.

- Você está deslumbrante. - Edward sorriu, nos girando lentamente pelo salão e eu ri;

- Edward, você já disse isso vinte vezes. - Falei e Edward sorriu mais.

- Te amo. - Ele falou apertando o braço na minha cintura.

- Também já disse isso umas vinte vezes. - Eu ri. - Mas eu gosto de ouvir.

- Te amo. - Ele repetiu.

- É por isso que estamos aqui. - Pisquei e Edward me beijou.

O resto da noite foi assim. Beijos, fotos, abraços, danças...

Quando dei por mim, já era a hora de ir.

- Aproveitem. - Esme sorriu me soltando enquanto Carlisle abraçava Edward.

- Nós vamos. - Edward sorriu.

Enquanto íamos pro carro - decorado por laços enormes que deslizavam pelo chão - fora do salão, Emmett, Rose, Allie e Jasper resolveram fazer uma enorme chuva de arroz em cima da gente e quando eu entrei no carro, milhares de grãos escorreram pelos meus cabelos e eu ri.

Foram HORAS de vôo até a França. Cansativo, mas cheio de beijinhos. Eu amei. Chegamos lá e Edward usou o francês perfeito dele, indicando pra que o motorista nos levasse a um hotel cinco estrelas enorme e completamente diferente da minha simples realidade. Luxo e glamour por todos os lados.

Edward me levou para um quarto que já estava reservado e fez questão de me carregar até a cama, como nos filmes.

Foi uma noite... Mágica! Tudo muito perfeito.

As mãos de Edward desenhando meu corpo, os beijos, os toques... Tão bom.

Foram dias maravilhosos! Edward me levou pra quase todas as cidades da França: Paris, Estrasburgo, Arles e mais um monte de lugares lindos.

Foi perfeito. Não podia negar que a presença de Edward era um fator indispensável pra que fosse ainda mais lindo.

Eu nunca iria esquecer cada momento que passamos juntos.

* * *

_Meu cronograma da felicidade foi pro brejo. kkkkkk_

_Mas o primeiro cap do dia veio. O próximo vem nem que seja CINCO da manhã! x.x_

_E é sério! x.x_

_Enfim, a lua de mel foi curtinha mas eu acho que vocês são capazes de imaginar o quão foi bom. ;D_

_FELIZ NATAL GATINHAS! MUITAS FELICIDADES!_

_Até já pras que me esperarem. kkkkk_


	100. Natal dos Cullens&Agregados

- PRESENTES! - Emmett gritou, correndo até a árvore de natal da casa de campo dos Cullen - minha família, coff coff - como se fosse uma criança de dois anos. - Amo presentes!

- Vamos com calma, querido. - Esme riu.

- Tem presente pra todo mundo! - Carlisle falou e Alice sorriu, empolgada.

- Eu começo. - Edward levantou, indo até a árvore e pegando umas caixas embrulhadas. Foram tantos presentes que eu não sou nem capaz de lembrar de todos.

Alice deve ter ganhado uns dois kits de maquiagem, mais as jóias de Esme e Carlisle, os sapatos de salto que Rose e Jasper deram e um perfume da Dior que eu comprei.

Jasper ganhou uns negócios de esporte sobre tênis. E eu nem sabia que Jasper gostava dessas coisas. Ele também ganhou uns jogos de vídeo games - inúteis na minha humilde opinião. - uma garrafa de conhaque espanhol e outras coisas que minha mente cheia não lembra.

Emmett deve ter ganhado uns dois vinhos franceses, mais manual grosso sobre 'pai de primeira viagem', e um monte de jogos que eu não sei pra que serviam, mas que fez Emmett gritar animado feito uma criança mesmo. Hmpf, infantil. O presente de Alice foi uma roupa de baiana que ela comprou numa loja de fantasias, lembrando Emmett da aposta idiota dos dois.

_Aposta idiota que eu não ia perder._

Rose ganhou sapatos, perfumes e presentes pro bebê - que não tinha mostrado o sexo. Impressionante como ele gostava de ficar de pernas cruzadas na hora do ultrassom.

Esme e Carlisle ganharam jóias, passagens de viagens, charutos e mais umas coisas que eu também não lembro.

Edward me deu uma pulseira linda prateada onde tinham pingentinhos escritos 'Claire' e 'Anthony' e eu dei a ele uma câmera digital (super fodástica na visão de Alice) com não sei quantos megapixels...

Ele ainda ganhou um kit pra se barbear (que eu aposto que foi de Emmett, porque Edward estava com um começo de barba ralinha, que deuses! Esse homem ficava lindo assim!), uma viagem com um acompanhante - lê-se EU! - para o Caribe e um monte de coisas! Mais um álbum de fotos com todas os momentos que Alice registrou de nós dois. Desde aquela vez na cozinha da nossa casa, até nós dois na Itália e algumas da nossa Lua-de-mel na França, mais um monte de momentos que eu nem lembro de ter percebido uma câmera. Em resumo, os presentes de Edward foram praticamente meus também.

Fora isso eu ganhei jóias e perfumes maravilhosos!

- Vamos comer? - Emmett choramingou pela vigésima vez. Afinal, ele já tinha aberto todos os presentes dele e eu já podia ouvir a barriga dele e de Rose roncando.

Feitos um pro outro.

...

Se você comer esse pedaço inteiro de pernil, eu juro que nunca mais olho pra sua cara. - Rose ameaçou Emmett enquanto ele cortava um pedaço de cinco centímetros do pernil.

- Mas olha só o tamanho do seu prato, ursinha. - Emmett choramingou, apontando pra montanha de comida que Rose apelidou de 'prato-saudável'.

- MAS EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA. Você não! - Ela rebateu e eu ri.

Rose nos dois últimos meses comeu feito louca! E cada desejo que, puts... Emmett acordava no meio da noite pra ir atrás de jaca pra que ela pudesse comer jaca com pêssego ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse nojento o suficiente.

Eu, com meus sete meses de gravidez aprendi a balancear os alimentos. Com a ajuda de Edward, é claro. Sem ele eu não conseguiria nem ao menos comer quando eu estivesse com fome. As costas doem, os pés incham, dores de cabeças, nas pernas, falta de ar... Cansativo.

Mas Edward cuidava de mim. Meu marido. Ele era completamente meu e eu era totalmente dele.

Maravilhoso! Oficialmente meu!

Cara, dois meses passaram e eu ainda não acredito que meu estado cívil foi de 'solteira' pra 'casada'.

- Eu faço seu prato. - Edward sorriu me dando um beijo na testa enquanto enchia um prato com comida pra mim.

- Ah, eu adoro natal em família. - Carlisle sorriu. - Esse clima gostoso de união e conforto.

Típicas frases do patriarca da família.

- Há tempos que Edward não juntava todos os amigos pra passar o natal com a gente. - Esme sorriu. - E agora casado e com dois filhos.

- Dois filhos enormes e lindos de vinte e dois centímetros. - Edward sorriu triunfante, colocando o prato na minha frente e relembrando a nossa última consulta. Carlisle riu.

- Um brinde! - Jasper ergueu a taça e todos fizeram o mesmo. - Que todos os Natais que estão por vir sejam ainda melhores.

- E com meus filhos nascidos presentes. - Edward falou e eu ri.

- E o meu também. - Rose falou.

- E com muitos presentes. - Emmett sorriu feito bobo.

- E com muitas alegrias. - Esme falou.

- E com glamour e luxo! - Alice falou e eu ri.

- E com mamães de primeira viagem! - Falei batendo na taça de Rose e ela riu.

- E com todos juntos! - Carlisle completou, batendo as taças.

Todos nós comemos conversando e rindo enquanto lembrávamos de momentos que passamos juntos.

E por Deus! Que comida boa! Deliciosa, mas pesada. Por sorte Edward tinha feito um prato não tão cheio e eu consegui comer tudo.

- Vamos pra sala. - Emmett pediu. - Quero falar uma coisa.

Estranho.

Fomos todos nós pra sala e nos sentamos no sofá, esperando o anunciado de Emmett.

Edward sorria de canto, num jeito um tanto travesso e... Sexy.

Que homem... Que homem _meu_. Deuses, eu tenho tanto orgulho de mim mesma.

Esse sorriso está despertando hormônios que deviam estar dormindo numa hora dessas!

- Você sabe o que é. - Acusei e Edward deu uma piscadinha pra mim, apertando o braço a minha volta.

Ele sabe o que é. É claro que sabe. Jasper, Carlisle e Edward sabiam.

- Rose... - Emmett começou, a puxando pra que ela ficasse de pé ao lado dele. - Hoje é um dia muito especial. É natal.

Ah vá.

- E... - Ele fez uma pausa, mexendo no bolso. - Eu queria fazer esse natal inesquecível. E... - Ele parou, tirando uma caixinha preta do bolso. Alice e Esme ofegaram e eu estreitei os olhos pra cara de Rose, que por incrível que pareça, estava séria mas em choque. Emmett se ajoelhou na frente dela e eu quase pude ver o queixo dela escorregar até o chão. - Eu te amo muito_ e tals _então... Quer casar comigo?

Pedido antiquado de um garoto desleixado: _'eu te amo** e tals**, quer casar comigo'_?

Bem original, eu diria.

- Owwwnnnnnn! - Esme e Allie se emocionaram, mas pararam assim que Rose não esboçou nenhuma emoção.

_Cri cri._

PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu espero que ela não tenha sofrido uma parada cardíaca ali.

_Cri cri._

- Rose? - Emmett chamou quando ela não falou nada e já tinha passado um minuto.

- PORRA EMMETT! - Rose gritou de repente e até eu pulei no lugar de susto. - QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ _AGORA_?

HÃ? COMO ASSIM?

- QUÊ? - Todo mundo perguntou em choque. Carlisle estava quase pálido e eu segurei uma risada ao ver a cara de suspense do sogrão.

- Ah! - Ela gemeu. - Eu não quero ir pro altar com essa barriga enorme! Quero usar um vestido justo!

_Cri cri..._

- Você não quer casar comigo... - Emmett raciocinou. - Por causa do tamanho da barriga?

- É. - Ela revirou os olhos e Emmett riu.

- Case comigo depois que nosso filho nascer então. - Ele falou, estendendo a caixinha como se oferecendo.

Jasper engasgou uma gargalhada e Rose mandou um olhar fulminante pra ele.

- Ah, então... - Ela parou antes de abrir um sorriso enorme, onde eu tinha uma visão de todos os dentes. - Eu aceito!

- AEWWWWWWWWWWW! - Edward, Jasper, Carlisle e Emmett começaram a gritar e eu ri alto.

- Esse é mesmo um natal especial. - Carlisle falou. - Vejam vocês: Emmett, um desleixado que só sabe fazer contas, que desde que conheço por gente nunca nem ao menos pensou em se casar, acabou de pedir Rosalie Hale em casamento!

- É a magia natalina. - Edward falou rindo. - Só assim mesmo...

Uma almofada de Rose voou na cara dele e eu ri.

- Certo. - Jasper falou. - Vou falar Allie.

- Falar o que? - Alice olhou pra ele, confusa.

- Vou falar. É mais forte que eu.

- Falar o que?

- ALICE ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DE TRIGÊMEOS! - Jasper gritou e todo mundo entrou em choque enquanto Alice começava a tossir.

- S-Sério? - Esme gaguejou.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! - Alice bateu no braço dele e todo mundo começou a rir deles. - Eu não estou grávida! Jasper, desminta essa mentira que você mentiu, agora mesmo!

Eu ri.

- Alice não está grávida de trigêmeos. - Jasper desmentiu, se esquivando dos tapas de Alice. -_ Ainda_.

- JASPER!

- Precisamos ultrapassar a meta que Edward e Bella estimaram! - Jasper falou se cobrindo dos tapas de Alice com o braço. - Precisamos de três!

- JASPER!

- Ok, parei. - Ele riu, roubando um selinho dela.

- Começa assim. - Emmett falou. - Veja os dois ali. Começaram com piadinha sobre filhos e casamento e agora olhem só: Duas pessoas de vinte e quatro anos casadas&preparadas pra ter dois filhos.

- Olha só quem fala... - Comecei. - Enrolou a menina por VINTE ANOS DE NAMORO e só _agora_ a pediu em casamento.

Todo mundo riu.

- Vinte anos? - Ele perguntou cinicamente, segurando uma risada. - Foram só dezoito!

- Parem de falar essas coisas! - Rose choramingou. - Me sinto como se estivesse ficando pra titia.

Eu ri alto.

- A única titia aqui vai ser Alice. - Edward provocou e Alice estreitou os olhos pra ele.

- Edward! - Ela rosnou.

- Relaxa, nossa hora vai chegar. - Jasper piscou e Alice olhou séria pra ele.

- Isso foi um pedido de casamento? - Ela perguntou.

- Foi um pré-pedido de casamento. - Jasper piscou. - Estamos quase lá.

Eu ri do papo de louco.

Depois de muitas horas conversando, nós fomos pros quartos que Esme e Carlisle preparam pra nós.

- Boa noite! - Gritei no corredor e ouvi milhares de 'Boa noite' de volta.

Me deitei na cama depois de vestir uma camisolinha leve que antes bati ano meu joelho e agora estava praticamente na metade da metade da minha coxa.

- Está me provocando, Cullen? - Edward perguntou estreitando os olhos e eu ri com o novo nome que Edward fazia questão de usar.

- Na verdade não. - Respondi deitando ao lado dele.

- Na verdade você está. Só não tinha a intenção. - Edward falou rindo e eu tive que acompanhá-lo.

- Obrigada pelos presentes. - Agradeci roubando um beijo dele.

- De nada. - Edward sorriu.

- Feliz natal. - Sussurrei esfregando a pontinha do nariz no dele.

- Feliz natal. - Edward falou de volta antes de me beijar.

É por isso que o natal é época mais mágica e brilhante do ano. Hohoho.

* * *

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!_

_CAP 100!_

_MORRI X.X_

_Ainda é natal, então está valendo. kkkkkkk_

_Aproveitem os caps e não esqueçam as reviiewss._

_FELIZ NATAL GATINIAS \O/_

_MUITO PERU, CHESTER, PRESENTES. q kkkkkkk \o/_

_Beijos lindas. ;*_


	101. Falsas contrações

Sim, o Natal é mesmo a época mais linda e brilhante do ano.

Mas em compensação eu acho o ano novo uma chatice! - Pelo menos pra mim;

Tem que fazer a ceia de novo, depois aquela coisa chata de se vestir de branco e-

Cara, eu fico parecendo uma baleia afogada vinda da Finlândia de branco!

- Edward, eu estou horrível! - Reclamei enquanto me olhava no espelho com aquele vestido tomara-que-caia branco que Alice escolheu. - Olha só essa barriga! Parece que eu engoli três jacas maduras!

Edward riu.

- São dois filhos de um quilo na sua barriga. - Ele falou e eu fechei a cara. Edward me abraçou por trás, lindamente vestido com uma camisa simples e um short branco. Tão simplesmente lindo e gostoso.

Meu marido. Eh vida boa!

- Não fica assim. Você está linda! - Edward falou, me virando de frente. - Tira esse biquinho de emburrada do rosto! É ano novo! Temos que comemorar! Logo logo estaremos cansados demais pra comemorar qualquer coisa. Imagina as noites mal dormidas...

Franzi o nariz.

- Antes disso tem o parto. - Sussurrei.

- Fica calma, meu amor! - Edward me roubou um beijo. - Doutor Patrick já disse que estarão nos esperando a qualquer instante, preparados pra qualquer coisa.

Respirei fundo e afundei no peito dele, cinco segundos depois Alice entrou no quarto toda feliz, girando nos calcanhares até chegar a nós.

Sempre feliz e empolgada.

Sabe, às vezes eu ainda suspeito do uso de coisas ilícitas...

- Vamos fofuxos! - Ela piscou. - Já está quase na hora.

No Ano Novo fica todo mundo se abraçando e dizendo coisas fofas e desejando um bom ano e tals...

Emmett não faz nada disso. Ele pega a garrafa de champanhe de maçã dele, coloca debaixo do braço e se acaba no álcool.

Dessa vez, tendo duas grávidas presentes, sendo que uma delas é noiva dele, ele não bebeu. Ficava olhando de soslaio pra garrafa no canto direito da varanda, escondida e isolada por todos, mas não bebia.

Graças a Deus, porque eu não suportaria rir tanto da cara dele.

Não estou em condições de rir demais. Ainda mais com a bexiga espremida aqui dentro. Eu já ando fazendo mais xixi que nunca, imagine vendo Emmett bêbado?

Enfim. Meia noite.

FELIZ ANO NOVOOO!

Todo mundo feliz, se abraçou e sorriu animado.

Depois a ceia e toda aquela coisa fofa e alegre por agradecer por mais um ano ter acabado, com brindes e palavras sábias de Esme e Carlisle.

- Que o próximo ano seja cheio de bênçãos e tão emocionante quanto esse! Que esse seja melhor do que o que passou e cheio de realizações, felicidades e saúde! - Carlisle comemorou.

- E agora com nossos novos integrantes: Anthony, Claire e o bebêzinho fofo de Rose. - Esme completou com um sorriso.

- É, nosso Emmettizinho. - Emmett falou e todos riram, batendo as taças.

Depois mais alguns dias aproveitando o espaço bonito onde a casa de campo dos dois estava.

Os Cullen tinham um bom gosto! Carlisle e Esme comentaram alguma coisa sobre ter mais umas casas distribuídas pelos Estados Unidos.

Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Itália, Canadá... O que mais?

Uma casa no espaço?

Enfim, foram dias ótimos!

Tantas árvores bonitas! Alice fez questão de fazer sessões de fotos ali e eu ri bastante. Não tanto quanto eu iria rir se Emmett estivesse bêbado, mas eu ri.

...

Oito meses e a gestação começa a ficar mais cansativa.

Minhas costas doíam tanto e Deuses!, eu ia pro banheiro de meia em meia hora contados no relógio!

Nove meses e eu passava o dia todo deitada.

Doía todo meu corpo. Minhas pernas inchadas, meus pés, minhas mãos...

Minha aliança na mão esquerda custava a sair às vezes.

Os dois bebês já pesavam uns belos dois quilos e ter QUATRO quilos no útero não é pra qualquer um. Os chutes eram mais fortes, ainda que os movimentos fossem poucos. Segundo Doutor Patrick um dos bebês já estava encaixado na parte da pélvis e ele disse que as pontadas que eu sentia eram bem comuns nessa época. Contrações falsas que ele denominou de Braxton Hicks.

As contrações que eu sentia não eram tão fortes e o médico disse que ainda não eram as do início de trabalho de parto. Não doíam e era irregulares. Quase sempre quando eu estava repousando, exatas quatro vezes.

Eu tinha optado pelo trabalho de parto natural, como já tinha combinado com Doutor Patrick a um tempo.

Edward me entupia de suco e água o tempo todo. "Líquido, você precisa de líquido." - Ele repetia.

Me cansava ficar muito tempo em pé e se eu levantasse era pra ir no banheiro, tomar banho ou pras consultas semanais com o médico.

Por Deus, eu estava moída!

Já era a 35° semana e eu já não via a hora dos meus filhos nascerem.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, meu amor? - Edward perguntou se deitando ao meu lado na nossa cama depois de me entregar um copo de água cheio.

- Não, obrigada. - Sorri, pegando o copo e tomando um gole enorme.

Senti uma pontada comum no útero.

'Contração Falsa' - Minha mente falou automaticamente e eu alisei minha enorme barriga.

Só faltava uma semana e-

Outra onda de contração falsa e eu me acomodei na cama mais confortavelmente enquanto Edward estudava cada movimento meu.

Enfim, uma semana simples. Passaria tão lentamente que até me cansava só de pensar. Mas meus filhos íam nascer.

Alguns minutos depois, outra onda forte atingiu meu útero e eu me sentei, desconfortável.

- Tudo bem? - Edward perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Tudo. - Sorri. - Contrações falsas.

A última na minha contagem atingiu alguns minutos depois.

Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu fui pro banheiro de novo.

Xixi.

Toda hora eu fazia xixi.

Depois de todo o 'processo' eu fui lavar minhas mãos, olhando meu rosto no espelho grande na parede.

Eu tinha umas olheiras começando a ficar escuras e já estava considerando os cremes de Alice pra conser-

Senti outra onda de contração falsa que começou a fica dolorida. Dor desconfortável!

Mas já tinha passado de quatro...

Tudo bem, acontece.

Fechei a torneira e sequei as mãos depois de prender os cabelos.

De repente eu senti minhas coxas ficarem úmidas e um barulho estranho...

- Ah meu Deus! - Falei em choque quando percebi o que tinha acontecido.

Saí do banheiro com as pernas coladas, me sentindo um patinho rebolando.

Não que eu precisasse dessa cena patética, mas parecia mais confortável.

- Bella? - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto abria um sorriso divertido. - Você parece uma abelhinha desse jeito.

Eu considerei rir, mas eu tinha que falar outra coisa.

- E-E-E-Edward... - Gaguejei e ele parou de sorrir.

- O que? - Ele perguntou, completamente sério.

- A bolsa estourou. - Falei.

* * *

_OLÁÁÁÁÁ \O/_

_Cheguei tarde não é?_

_Desculpem x.x_

_Enfim, reviews:_

_**A. Masen, - **Oie. :B kkkk Lavagem Cerebral? Porque? kkkkkk E o natal moça? Como foi? *-*_

_**Carla Hale, **- Own, obrigada *-* Que bom que gostou gatinha. E aí como foi o natal? ;D_

_**Allie,- **aaaaaahhhhh! Recebi vários presentes *-* Foi ótimo o natal por aqui. E aí como foi? ;D_

_**Rh,- **Ahhh! Que bom que gostou gatinha ;D Verdade né? Alice é tão mion. kkkkkkk MAIS 100? kkkk Vou passar a vida escrevendo. jkkkkk E aí, como foi o natal? ;D_

_**Jeh,- **Heheheh, eu vi! Menina, obrigada por esperar! kkkk Como foi o natal mocinha? Muitos presentes? ;D_

_**Twibelo,- **Aeaee \o/ Sabe, sua vontade psicopata de ver os personagens sofrerem mexeu com meu lado dramático. Tive idéias. kkkkkk E como foi o natal aí? :B_

_**Dama Mary Potter,-** Kkkkkkk Adorei suas reviews! Obrigada gatinha. E aí, como foi o natal? Nem me fale em comer. Me entupi de doces. kkkkkkk Sete pessoas sendo que duas são crianças? kkkk Acontece, acontece._

_**Lexi,- **Own, gostou? Eu achei tão bonito *-* Imagina só essa lua-de-mel kkkk Com certeza foi ótima!_

_**Nathy-fofa-luxo *-* ,-** NATHYYYYYYYYY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! morri .-. Menina, deixei sua review por último. AAMEEEEII LOUCAMENTE O TOP 10! kkkk Foi tipo... Fodidamente emocionante. kkkkkk Ri tanto com as definições que você criou pra cada posição! kkkkk Adorei tudo e fiquei MUITISSISSÍMO feliz! *-* Obrigada por acompanhar a fic desde o cap 33 e continuar firme até hoje! *-* Ai eu juro que não to me aguentando! Vou acabar chorando com essas coisas fofas *-* Seu melhor foi além de melhor! Foi excelente! Amei! Não podia ter sido melhor! kkkk Obrigada gatinia. ;D Mas e aí, como foi o natal?_

_Estou tão feliz mocinhas. ;D_

_Meu natal foi ÓTIMO! E o de vocês?_

_Espero que tenham gostado do cap._

_ANTHONY E CLAIRE ESTÃO CHEGANDO! AAHHHHH! \O/_

_Amanhã é o dia do parto. ;D_

_Se eu não ver mais ninguém por aqui, faço as palavras de Carlisle as minhass._

_UMA ÓTIMA PASSAGEM DE ANO PRA VOCÊS LINDINHASS \O/_

_Já leram o cap novo da minha outra fic? ;D_

_Passem lá depois._

_Beijos gatinias, até amanhã *-*_


	102. Anthony&Claire! Nossos filhos

_- A bolsa estourou. - Falei._

Por um instante eu achei que Edward não tinha me ouvido, porque ele continuou com a mesma cara séria.

Depois eu considerei que a alma dele tivesse saído do corpo.

- A BOLSA ESTOUROU? - Ele gritou de repente, quase me assustando. Os olhos arregalaram tanto que eu achei que iam sair do rosto. A respiração dele ficou quebrada. - A BOLSA ESTOUROU? ESSA BOLSA? _SUA_ BOLSA?

- É, Edward. - Falei e Edward engasgou, começando a tossir.

Ele levantou e começou a rodar de um lado pro outro.

- O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? EU SOU MÉDICO! O QUE EU FAÇO? - Ele perguntou bagunçando os cabelos nervosamente. - JESUS! E AGORA? AI MEU DEUS! EU NÃO LEMBRO DE NADA!

- Edward! - Chamei e ele parou.

- Calma, Bella. Está tudo sobre controle! - Ele falou, suando. - Vai dar tudo certo, respira fundo!

Er...

- Edward, ligue pro Doutor Patrick. - Falei. - Chame Alice e tire esse pijama! Pegue a bolsa com as coisas que Esme preparou e esquente o carro!

- Certo. - Edward saiu correndo feito aqueles desenhos animados. Pegou o celular na cabeceira do criado mudo e saiu pelo quarto até o closet.

Era quase cômico ver Edward correndo de um lado pro outro, com o celular na orelha, segurado pelo ombro enquanto ele usava as mãos pra colocar a calça e ir quicando num pé só pelo corredor até o quarto dos bebês, onde tinha a mala da maternidade que Esme arrumou.

Eu até iria rir dele, se as contrações não estivessem ficando mais doloridas.

Em menos de alguns segundos estávamos no carro. Edward, Alice, Emmett e eu.

Rose entrou em pânico e Jasper ficou a ajudando.

EU TO PARINDO E ROSE ENTRA EM PÂNICO!

Mordi meu lábio com força e fechei as mãos em punhos enquanto aguentava a dor da contração. Eu só podia suportar. Era só o que eu podia fazer.

- Segura minha mão, Bella. - Emmett ofereceu no banco de trás. - Pode apertar.

Eu apertei com força, porque eu tinha que suportar com um suporte. A mão de Emmett era meu suporte. As contrações estavam começando a ficar fortes.

Eu podia jurar que a qualquer instante Edward desmaiaria de nervoso, porque de cinco em cinco minutos ele perguntava se eu estava bem e abanava o próprio rosto suado. E por Deus! Eu estava começando a ficar irritada com aquele questionário repentino.

Chegamos lá e devia ser meia noite e meia, e fomos direto pra uma sala. Esme estava lá com Carlisle, pra minha surpresa.

- Olá querida! - Esme me abraçou.

- Edward, você está pálido, meu filho. - Carlisle riu, segurando os ombros de Edward;

- Edward vai dar a luz no lugar da Bella, ja já! - Alice falou.

Uma enfermeira sorridente avisou que Doutor Patrick ainda não tinha chegado e eu quis bater nele por não estar aqui quando meus filhos iam nascer! Mas tudo bem, como ele ia saber, não é mesmo? Nem eu sabia.

Ela disse que eu já tinha uns três/quatro centímetros de dilatação e Esme sorriu, empolgada.

- Está quase na hora, meu amor. - Ela sorriu, arrumando meu cabelo enquanto eu ofegava pelas contrações cada vez mais fortes.

- Ainda bem. - Alice suspirou. - Você vai voltar ao normal. Sem oscilações de humor.

Eu ri.

- E eu vou ver meus filhos. - Sorri.

Edward estava contorcendo e esfregando as mãos, afastado de nós três, conversando com Emmett e Carlisle.

- Edward, pára de besteira. - Emmett falou revirando os olhos. - Você já viu de tudo nessa vida. Agora Bella só vai dar a luz.

- Eu sei, porra! Mas bate um pânico! - Edward esfregou as mãos no cabelo e eu ri baixinho. - Porra! To nervoso!

- Você vai ter que parar de falar palavrão toda hora sabia? - Carlisle observou. - Não quer que a primeira coisa que sua filha fale seja 'porra', quer?

Edward fez cara de poucos amigos e Carlisle e Emmett riram.

Algum tempo depois, Doutor Patrick apareceu, sorridente.

- Olá mamãe! - Ele falou, empolgado e eu quis socar a cara feliz dele. As contrações atingiram o limite de dor que eu já não aguentava suportar e o Doutor diagnosticou nove centímetros de dilatação.

Fomos pra uma outra sala as pressas.

Me senti tão estranha. Uma necessidade de fazer força enorme e eu sabia que eles íam nascer.

- Vamos lá mamãe. - Doutor Patrick sorriu e eu pude ver os olhos de Edward brilhando ao meu lado, enquanto ele me dava a mão.

**Edward PDV**

Me senti a maior bicha enrustida do século ali, totalmente imprestável, morrendo de nervoso. Mas porra! Tava nervoso pra porr- pra _caramba_.

Não posso falar palavrão. Papai está certo.

Medão Master.

Parecia que todos os anos de faculdade que eu fiz simplesmente APAGARAM da minha mente.

Fomos pra sala de parto e Bella estava suando, as mãos apertando o colchão com força e eu fui até ela e segurei suas mãos.

- Vamos lá, mamãe! - Doutor Patrick falou sorrindo.

Em uma das vezes que Bella atingiu o máximo da contração, o Doutor anunciou que um dos bebês estava aparecendo e Bella começou a fazer força, segurando minha mão. Menos de meio minuto depois, ouvi um chorinho baixo e tímido no ambiente.

Homens não choram.

Homens não choram.

Homens não choram.

- Olha só! - Doutor Patrick sorriu, mostrando o bebezinho pequenino nas mãos dele. - A menina apareceu primeiro!

- Claire. - Suspirei, esfregando os olhos e Bella sorriu. O médico cortou o cordão umbilical e a enfermeira aproximou nossa filhinha pra que nós a víssemos.

Tão linda minha filha. Parecia tanto com Bella.

Minhas meninas. As mulheres da minha vida.

Meus olhos ardiam, mas eu não me importei em chorar.

**Bella PDV**

Força. Fazer força.

Não doeu. As contrações pareciam bem mais doloridas do que literalmente dar a luz.

Algum tempo depois eu ouvi um choro baixinho encher meus ouvidos.

- Olha só! A menina apareceu primeiro! - Doutor Patrick disse.

- Claire. - Edward sussurrou com a voz quebrada pelo choro. Edward chorando, eu chorando, Claire chorando e Esme do lado de fora chorando com Alice.

Todo mundo chorando. Menos Carlisle, que sorria triunfante e... Emmett nem estava lá.

- Tão linda... Minha filha. - Sussurrei entre as respirações cortadas.

O contorno do rosto e os traços lembravam os meus! Tão delicada, tão minha.

- Ja já sua bebê está de volta. - A enfermeira sorriu, saindo com Claire pra longe e me deixando com um aperto por querer minha filha. Mas logo ela estaria de volta.

- Se prepare Bella. Ainda temos um meninão por aqui, hein? - Doutor Patrick sorriu.

O pior de tudo, eu acho, devia ser a sensação da bolsa estourando de novo. Mas era a vez de Anthony. Talvez tenha sido mais demorado...

As contrações vieram de novo e na segunda mais forte, ele nasceu, finalmente. Um choro mais firme e gritante, me fez sorrir. Anthony parecia querer atenção e chorava aos berros, diferente do chorinho doce da minha filha. Tão lindinho, lembrava tanto Edward, ainda que fosse pequeno. Meus dois meninos e minha filha.

Se eu tivesse que esperar mais nove meses pra poder vê-los, eu esperaria. Nada podia acabar com a felicidade do meu momento.

Minha vida tão abençoada.

Minha família. Meu marido e meus dois filhos. Eles eram minha vida.

**Edward PDV**

Meu menino nasceu! Tão forte e já me orgulhava. Esse era dos bons.

Chorou feito macho! - E deixando meu orgulho de lado eu chorei de novo.

Porr- _Caramba!_ A torneira tava aberta e eu não tava conseguindo fechar.

Assim que Anthony nasceu, eu olhei pro meu pai e minha mãe que sorriam abertamente pra mim. Alice chorava com Esme e Emmett estava em choque, olhando pro Doutor. Ele não tinha visto Claire nascer, mas voltou com a água de Alice cedo o suficiente pra ver Anthony nascer. Então ele começou a ficar roxo, os olhos reviraram e ele desabou no chão feito jaca mole. Eu só não ri porque já estava chorando pelo meu filho.

Bella respirava com uma dificuldade monstruosa, cansada, suando e com olheiras. Cuidaram dela depois de nos levar pra outra sala.

Eu estava tão feliz! Tipo... MORRENDO DE EMPOLGAÇÃO!

Casado e com dois filhos. Casado com o amor da minha vida, a única mulher que me fez sentir desse jeito e que tinha acabado de me presentear com dois filhos! DOIS! Um menino e uma menina! Tão... Perfeito!

Algum tempo depois, trouxeram meus filhos. Claire foi a primeira a reclamar com um chorinho baixo. A enfermeira a pegou e levou até Bella.

- Será que eles conseguem mamar? - Ela piscou pra Bella, entregando Claire cuidadosamente nos braços dela.

- Claire, minha filha... - Bella fungou, e ainda assim as lágrimas que ela parecia evitar, escorreram pelas bochechas dela.

- Papai vai segurar o meninão! - A enfermeira sorriu, pegando Anthony cuidadosamente nos braços e olhando pra mim esperançosa.

Daí bateu aquela coisa louca de medo de derrubar o bebê, mas eu engoli esse pensamento idiota e segurei Anthony cuidadosamente.

Tão pequeno! Aconcheguei meu filhos nos braços e a enfermeira sorriu, como se aprovasse a minha atitude.

- Oi meninão. - Sussurrei e pra minha surpresa ele abriu os olhos.

Abriu os olhos grandes e verdes e eu me arrepiei desde o dedo do pé até a nuca! Era como se eu tivesse olhando pra mim mesmo numa versão minúscula! Tão pequenino, tão frágil. Meu filho com toda a certeza do mundo! - Não que eu tivesse alguma dúvida, mas vê-lo ao vivo e poder sentir ele se mexer nos meus braços torna tudo tão real!

Eu sei que não devia nem pensar nessa palavra, mas... Porra! Eu não consigo parar de chorar!

- Olha que lindo. - Falei com a voz cortada pelo choro e Bella virou a atenção pra nós, olhando pro nosso filho nos meus braços. A mão afagou a bochecha dele e depois a minha.

- Anthony's. - Ela sussurrou com um sorriso e eu ri baixinho.

Ver Claire mamando me despertou uma vontade enorme de vê-la mais de perto. Quietinha e entretida.

- Deixe-me ver minha filha. - Pedi e Bella sorriu enquanto eu abaixava pra ver minha filha, mamando com vontade. Os olhos abertos e rápidos não paravam em lugar nenhum. Os olhos chocolates. Os mesmos chocolates que eu tinha me apaixonado a quase um ano atrás!

A sobrancelha rala, os olhos, a boca, as bochechas, o rosto igualzinho ao da mulher dona do meu coração. As meninas donas do meu coração e o meu menino, minha réplica.

- Minhas meninas. - Sorri, olhando pra Bella com um sorriso enorme. - Obrigada, meu amor. Por tudo isso que eu sinto agora.

Bella chorou de novo.

- Meus meninos. - Ela sussurrou com um sorriso enorme e eu a beijei.

Claire nasceu com 2,150 kg às duas e trinta e quatro e Anthony nasceu com os belos 2,200 kg seis minutos depois e, cara, eu estava tão feliz!

Nossos bebês foram embora de novo depois que Anthony mamou. O Doutor Patrick ficou uns dez enormes minutos elogiando Bella. Acho que ele nem percebeu que ela estava cansada demais pra concordar com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

As enfermeiras disseram que era hora de cuidar da Bella e eu saí pra dar privacidade a elas.

- Te amo. - Sussurrei dando um beijo na testa de Bella e ela sorriu.

- Também te amo.

Saí da sala e Alice, Carlisle e Esme vieram me abraçar com 'Parabéns, papai!' e outras coisas. Pra minha surpresa, Rose e Jasper também estavam lá e Rose pediu desculpas por não aparecer antes. Mas eu estava tão feliz e não podia esconder isso deles.

- Não vou ver Rose ter nosso filho. - Emmett falou e eu ri.

- Emmett, pára de besteira. - Falei, repetindo o que ele tinha me dito antes dos meus filhos nascerem. - Você já viu de tudo nessa vida. Agora Rose só vai dar a luz.

Rose revirou os olhos.

Emmett mostrou um dedo do meio, mas depois se levantou e veio até mim, abrindo os braços.

- Parabéns, cara! - Emmett sorriu, me abraçando e o abracei de volta. - Parabéns...

- Obrigada Emm. - Sorri. - Ja já é a sua vez.

- Tenho dois meses pela frente. - Ele se afastou, batendo continência enquanto abria um sorriso.

Pai.

Edward Cullen, pai de dois filhos lindos, fortes e nascidos!

* * *

_Que lindo o amor desses dois por esses outros dois fofos que acabaram de nascer *-* kkkkk_

_NASCEUUUUUUU!_

_AAAAHHHHH!_

_ANTHONY E CLAIRE! *-*_

_Que fofos *-*_

_Reviews:_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkk Own, *-* E aí Finha como foi a viagem e o natal moçoila? *-* kkkk Sim, no final sempre vale a pena.*-* Ai, tão lindo não? Adoro essa coisa de família fofa *-* kkkk Obrigada linda! Tudo de bom pra você nesse próximo ano, viu? Muitas realizações, paz e cats à la Edward Cullen *-*_

_**Rh,-** kkkk Olha! Aproveitou bastante então hein? Piscina e sol... Espera, fez sol? o.o Não lembro. __kkkkk Obrigada linda! Tudo de bom pra você em 2011 hein? \o/_

_**carool,- **AAAHHHHHH! Uma leitora nova e aniversariante? AAAHHHH! Parabéns gatinha! Tudo de bom pra você, muitos cats, felicidades e festas *-* Sim, sim. Tadinha da Bella. Mas nasceu e tá todo mundo feliz \o/_

_**Lexi,-** kkkkkkkkkk Concordo! Eu sempre achei o Ano Novo super broxante. kkkkk Prontinho. Ansiedade curada! Os beebês nasceram *-* Gostou? ;D_

_**Twibelo,-** kkkkk Sim, eu admito que sua sede por sangue e dramas e tristezas e sofrimento é um tanto diferente. kkkkk Brincadeira. Natal é mesmo uma delícia não? Comida, presente, comida... kkkkkkkkk Feliz Ano Novo também! Tudo de bom nesse próximo ano \o/_

_Aiai..._

_Estou tão feliz com o nascimento dos pimpolhos *-*_

_Gostaram do cap? _

_Deixem minhas amadas reviews. ;D_

_Ah, eu posto AINDA HOJE, se Deus quiser, o próximo cap da outra fic ok? kkkk_

_Enfim..._

_Vou viajar. Não sei se hoje ou amanhã. Mas se for amanhã eu posto um cap pra vocês, está bem? ;D_

Hm, teremos novas aventuras a seguir. _E eu acho que falei demais por aqui. kkkk_

_Beijos gatas ;D_


	103. Onde estão meus filhos?

__

_"Pai._

Edward Cullen, pai de dois filhos lindos, fortes e nascidos!"

* * *

Depois de algum tempo as enfermeiras saíram e avisaram que Bella estava cansada demais e provavelmente cairia no sono e eu deixei que ela descansasse. Mas meia hora depois eu resolvi ver como ela estava, só pra olhar o rosto lindo dela.

Dois dias passaram e pelo que Doutor Patrick disse, talvez em dois dias nós pudéssemos ir pra casa normalmente.

Depois de muita reclamação de Bella, Doutor Patrick deixou que nós fossemos até a UTI Neo pra ver os bebês pelo vidro, onde Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e toda a cambada babava nos meus filhos.

Mas logo mandaram ela pro quarto de novo e ela acabou dormindo depois de amamentar nossos filhos.

Bella estava dormindo, abraçada a um travesseiro com o cenho franzido e uma carinha triste.

Talvez estivesse tendo um sonho ruim...

- Meus filhos. - Bella murmurou se mexendo na cama e eu considerei que ela estivesse acordada, mas eu conhecia tão bem o sono dela que sabia que o falatório ia começar.

Talvez fosse um sonho bom.

- Não, eles são meus. - Ela falou com uma voz mais firme. - Não toque neles!

Não, era um sonho ruim mesmo.

Será que eu deveria chamá-la?

- Edward, não deixe... Não, Tanya! Não os leve de mim... - Ela murmurou, se mexendo pro outro lado antes de ficar quieta.

Tanya? Levar? Levar nossos filhos?

Eu tava meio que boiando, mas veio algumas coisas na minha mente.

Na boa, sabe quando você assiste um filme onde a pessoa tá morrendo e um flashback de momentos de conversas com alguém passa pela mente?

Pois bem, tinha acabado de acontecer comigo. Mas eu não estava morrendo, é claro.

Na minha mente apareceu todas as vezes que Bella comentou sobre os sonhos dela.

_"- Sabe quando eu disse que sonhava com você há um bom tempo? - Bella falou quando eu perguntei sobre Edwin e ela começou uma explicação. - Bom, antes de eu me mudar pra cá, eu sonhei com você."_

Ou aquela vez antes do sequestro que Bella sonhou alguma coisa comigo e acordou pedindo pra que eu não saísse de perto dela. No dia seguinte, me sequestraram.

Depois aquela vez que ela acordou toda empolgada e chorosa, dizendo que queria ter dois filhos.

_"- Bella, você sonhou com nossos filhos? - Perguntei e ela mordeu o lábio, empolgada._

_- Sonhei! - Ela praticamente gritou e eu ri enquanto ela continuava, transbordando de felicidade. - Edward eles vão ser tão lindos! O menino tem a cor dos seus olhos e dos seus cabelos. Ele é lindinho! A menininha tem a cor dos meus olhos e..."_

Primeira coisa que eu fiz foi sair da sala.

Tudo bem, sonhos não precisam necessariamente acontecer mesmo depois de vários ocorridos como este, mas só por precaução, não é?

Ainda mais porque dizem que intuição de mãe é coisa de outro mundo...

- Edward? - Todos me chamaram enquanto eu sumia no corredor com pressa.

- Edward, tenho que falar com você! - Carlisle falou, guardando o celular no bolso, mas ainda assim eu não parei.

Porra! Odeio isso! O celular dele sempre toca quando a merda tá no caminho pra acontecer!

Corri pra UTI e fiquei no vidro, procurando meus filhos. Os olhos verdes de Anthony me hipnotizaram e eu quase babei enquanto ele me prendia ali, balançando as mãozinhas.

Suspirei de alívio e olhei pro lado dele, onde minha Claire estaria.

Estaria, mas não estava.

Bati na porta com pressa e uma enfermeira me olhou com a maior cara de 'O que você tem na cabeça pra bater na porta de uma UTI com essa pressa?'

- Olha mocinho, não pode fazer baru- Ela começou.

- Onde está minha filha? - Perguntei a interrompendo.

- Não está lá?

- Não.

- Deve ser a hora do banho dela. - A enfermeira sorriu. - Ou foram trocar de fralda.

- Certo. - Concordei, saindo dali.

Fui beber uma água e cinco minutos eu voltei. Já era tempo pra minha filha estar de volta, não era?

Quando eu fui olhar no vidro, nem Anthony estava lá e eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

- Onde está meu filho? - Perguntei depois de bater na porta de novo.

Dessa vez ela fechou a porta depois de sair do quarto, provavelmente porque eu estava fazendo mais barulho do que o normal.

- Vi uma enfermeira levar sua filha pra trocar de fraldas. - Ela murmurou, confusa.

- Mas ela não está lá.

- Mas deveria... - Ela franziu o cenho, preocupada.

- Onde está meu filho? - Perguntei de novo e ela levou a mão no coração, começando a respirar com dificuldade.

- Ah meu Deus!

- Como assim 'Ah meu Deus'? - Perguntei, sentindo minha mão coçar de vontade de chacoalhar aquela mulher.

- A mesma enfermeira o levou... - Ela começou. - Uma meio ruiva...

- Vá atrás dela! Faça alguma coisa! - Falei pra mulher e ela sumiu pra dentro do quarto com pressa.

Porra, eu já tava chorando de nervoso!

- CADÊ MEUS FILHOS? - Perguntei duas oitavas mais alto e Carlisle segurou meus ombros aparecendo no lugar no mesmo instante.

- Calma, Edward. - Ele falou.

- Me fala, pai. - Pedi. - Onde está Tanya?

Carlisle arregalou os olhos, provavemente pensando que eu sou uma espécie de adivinhador.

- Fugiu de novo. - Ele falou e eu quis esmurrar alguma coisa de raiva.

Só podia ser ela! Vadia!

Comecei a esfregar meu rosto, nervoso. Não acredito nisso. Isso não tá acontecendo comigo. Fala sério.

- Porra! - Gritei aos sussurros.

- Calma, Edward...

- Calma? Calma como pai? Aquela louca fugiu com os MEUS filhos! - Falei.

- Falei com a segurança e ninguém saiu daqui, Edward. - Carlisle falou calmamente. - A única saída da maternidade foi fechada e ela só pode estar aqui dentro.

- Cuide da minha Bella, pai. Não a deixe ficar nervosa. - Pedi. - Eu vou atrás dessa louca agora mesmo!

- Edward... - Carlisle tentou me parar.

Sem dizer nada eu simplesmente saí dali da frente e decidi que ia procurar por Tanya em qualquer lugar que fosse.

Nem que fosse no inferno!

Vou encontrar essa desgraçada e eu juro que não respondo por mim!

* * *

_NÃO ME MATEM!_

_Eu sei, eu sei._

_Eu sei que o cap foi CURTO (metade do que eu usualmente costumo escrever) e eu sei que é PURA MALDADE viajar deixando um cap desses pra vocês... :B_

_Mas fiquem calmas, ano que vem eu voltou com mais. Lá pra Fevereiro, tá bom? kkkk \o/_

_Brincadeira. Eu acho que volto semana que vem ainda. ;D_

_Reviews:_

_**Carla Hale,-** Jura? kkkk. Obrigada. É ótimo ouvir de uma pessoa que já engravidou que eu escrevi um bom parto. kkkkkkkk Porque eu mesma nunca nem vi alguém dar a luz. kkkkkkkk Só pela TV é claro._

_**Jeh,- **kkkkkkkkkk Será que a Allie se entregara à profecia das grávidas? kkkkk_

_**Carool,- **kkkk De nada :B kkkk Fofinhos os bebês nascendo, não? *-*_

_**Nessie Shadows, -** kkk Chorou? Mesmo? Ownt *-* kkkk Obrigada :B_

_**Rh,- **kkkkk Cara, eu assisto muito desses programas do Discovery Home&Health kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Na verdade são procedimentos mínimos que eu não fiz questão de detalhar. Mas na verdade tem essas coisas mesmo. :B Não, não, sem mágoas. kkkkkk Desculpe, mas... Sem novos filhos por enquanto. Olha só o que a Tanya já fez com os dois? O.O_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkkkkkk Que venha cat à lá Edward. É claro que aceitaremos sem problemas, não? kkk \o/ kkkkk Owwn, um mini-Edward e uma mini-Bella *-* kkkk Fofos *-* Obrigada. Um ótimo 2011 pra ti. \o kkkk_

_**Bethinha Poloni,- **Owwnt. Lindinho, não? *-*_

_**Twibelo,- **aeaee \o/ Obrigada, feliz ano novo pra você também \o/_

_Aeaeeee \o/_

_Não me matem, ok? kkkk_

_Parece que temos alguém bravo por aqui... Edward quer ver sangue! *W*_

_brincadeira. kkkkkk_

_Já leram o cap da minha outra fic? Postei hoje :B_

_Enfim..._

_Não esqueçam as reviews, gatinhas._

_Vejo vocês por aí \o/_

_Beijos e FELIZ ANO NOVO de novo. kkkk_


	104. Ela levou Anthony e Claire

**Bella PDV**

Dormir é bom. Mas dormir na cama de hospital, sem os braços de Edward em volta de mim, é horrível!

Dormir na cama de hospital, sem os braços de Edward em volta de mim, sem meus filhos bem acolhidos na minha barriga e ainda ter pesadelos é pior ainda!

Eu não lembrava do meu sonho direito. Era tudo muito embaçado.

Lembro de algumas partes.

_"Edward e eu estávamos olhando nossos filhos pelo vidro da UTI Neonatal. Os bracinhos e as perninhas em movimento. Os olhos atentos de Claire e Anthony olhando fixamente pra nós dois._

_De repente uma moça apareceu e os tirou de lá. Simplesmente os tirou de lá com a maior tranqüilidade._

_Meus filhos! Meus! Eles são meus._

_- Edward, não deixe ela pegar nossos filhos! – Falei e Edward correu pra dentro da sala._

_Tanya levantou o rosto e me lançou um olhar com raiva._

_- Não... – Falei inconsciente, batendo no vidro com raiva. Tentei abrir a porta, mas me sentia fraca demais. Ou talvez a porta não fosse abrir de qualquer forma. - Não toque neles! Edward, não deixe que ela..._

_Tanya sorriu malvadamente pra mim e abraçou Edward, segurando meus filhos nos braços._

_"Meu Edward." – Ouvi ela falar sem som. – "Meus filhos."_

_- Não, Tanya! Não os leve de mim... - Pedi soluçando._

_Eu já podia sentir meu coração se partir em imaginar que Edw__ard tinha me largado e pegado meus filhos pra viver ao lado dela, mas era um plano. Edward pegou Anthony e Claire do colo dela e os colocou no berço de antes ao mesmo tempo em que Tanya fugiu pra um quarto._

_- Edward! Cuide dos nossos filhos. – Falei já chorando. – Cuidado com ela!_

_- Eu te amo. – Edward sussurrou no vidro. – Isso vai acabar, meu amor. Eu prometo que isso vai acabar._

_E então, tudo ficou escuro de novo."_

Abri meus olhos, agradecida por tudo ter sido apenas um sonho bobo. E na verdade eu queria mesmo que fosse um sonho bobo. Alice estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão com um sorriso no rosto. Alguma coisa nos olhos vermelhos dela me fez pensar que ela tinha chorado.

- Olá. – Ela falou, sorrindo.

No quarto estavam Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle e ela. Sorri sem vontade em resposta. Ainda me sentia cansada.

- Edward está na UTI? – Perguntei com a voz rouca. Esme abaixou o rosto e eu pude perceber que ela estava chorando quando uma gota caiu na calça dela. Rosalie parecia nervosa e se escondia atrás de Emmett.

- Não. – Alice respondeu.

Me sentei, começando a respirar com dificuldade.

- Onde Edward está? – Perguntei.

- Calma, minha querida. – Carlisle me acalmou. – Edward foi...

- Onde? – Gritei, preocupada. – Onde Edward foi?

- Ele foi atrás da Tanya. – Emmett respondeu.

A-Atrás da Tanya?

- Por quê? Porque Edward foi atrás da Tanya? – Perguntei e ninguém respondeu. Me virei pra Alice e agarrei as mãos dela com força. – Onde ela está, Allie? Carlisle, Esme? Alguém fala alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!

- Calma, Bella! – Jasper pediu.

- Como eu vou ficar calma sabendo que meu marido foi atrás daquela psicopata?

- Ele... – Carlisle começou. – Tanya fugiu e apareceu no hospital. E ela...

Por tudo que é sagrado nesse mundo, não me diga o que eu não quero ouvir!

- Ela levou Anthony e Claire.

E foi como se eu tivesse levado um tiro. Eu estava caindo no abismo. Num vazio enorme que queria me abraçar.

**Alice PDV**

Eu estava tão nervosa.

Segurei as mãos de Bella enquanto ela dormia calmamente, então pra minha surpresa ela abriu os olhos aos poucos e me olhou.

Daí só pela cara dela eu percebi que ela sacou alguma coisa na minha cara e pareceu um tanto preocupada.

- Olá. – Sorri e ela puxou os cantos da boca pra cima, num projeto de sorriso em resposta.

Ela olhou em volta e então percebeu que faltava alguém ali.

- Edward está na UTI? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca de cansaço.

Esme abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Eu sabia que ia dar na cara!

Ninguém respondeu e eu resolvi dar o primeiro passo.

- Não. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Onde Edward está? – Ela perguntou depois de se sentar na cama e começar a franzir as sobrancelhas pra Esme.

- Calma, minha querida. Edward foi... - Carlisle começou, mas então parou.

Bella começou a respirar com dificuldade.

- Onde? Onde Edward foi?

- Ele foi atrás da Tanya... - Emmett falou e eu quis socar a cabeça dele. Isso é jeito de falar?

- Por quê? Porque Edward foi atrás da Tanya? – Ela perguntou e como ninguém falou nada, ela me olhou. Os olhos implorando explicações que eu não sabia por onde começar a explicar sem que ela se assustasse. – Onde ela está, Allie? Carlisle, Esme? Alguém fala alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!

- Calma, Bella! – Jasper falou calmamente.

- Como eu vou ficar calma sabendo que meu marido foi atrás daquela psicopata? - Ela gritou de volta, com raiva. Não de Jasper, não de nós. Mas de Tanya.

- Ele... – Carlisle começou. – Tanya fugiu e apareceu no hospital. E ela... Ela levou Anthony e Claire.

Quando Carlisle terminou de falar, todos os olhos estavam em Bella, atentos a qualquer movimento simples e inofensivo.

Os olhos dela estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer e parecia que ela não fazia questão em respirar. Duas gotas grossas escorreram dos olhos dela e ela pareceu sentir falta do ar, porque respirou doloridamente antes de começar a soluçar.

- M-Meu marido... - Ela soluçou. - Meus filhos. Eu os quero! Eu... - Ela começou a se levantar, mas Emmett a segurou. - Eu preciso deles! Eu... Me solta! EU QUERO MEUS FILHOS! ME SOLTA EMMETT! EU QUERO MEUS FILHOS AGORA! EU PRECISO DELES!

- Bella, calma! - Emmett pediu.

- Bella, calma, por favor. - Carlisle ajudou Emmett a segurar Bella na cama, mas ela se debatia freneticamente e Jasper precisou ajudá-los a segurá-la. Mas ela parecia determinada a sair dali. - Edward pediu pra que você ficasse calma.

- Não posso! - Ela gritava, tentando de todas as formas se livrar dos braços deles. - Vocês não entendem! Ninguém entende! Eu preciso deles. EU PRECISO DELES!

Esme se levantou e a abraçou enquanto Rosalie e eu assistíamos em choque.

Eu sabia como Bella se sentia. Como ela mesma disse aquela vez no hospital da Itália, quando Edward quase...

Enfim.

_"- Não Allie! Não dá! É meu EDWARD! É tudo que eu tenho, Alice! EU NÃO SOU NADA, ALICE! NADA!"_ - Lembro dela ter gritado pra mim.

Agora Bella era mãe de dois filhos que estavam sumidos com Edward. Sente a proporção do vazio que ela deve estar sentindo agora.

Bella abraçou Esme, afundando o rosto molhado no pescoço dela.

- Minha família, Esme. - Ela soluçou. - Meus amores. Eles são minha vida. E agora tiraram minha vida de mim! Tanya tirou minha vida!

- Fique calma, minha querida. - Esme beijou a testa dela e limpou seu rosto. - Eu conheço meu filho. Sei que logo logo ele vai voltar com meus netos. Quando você perceber, ele já vai ter voltado. E você terá sua vida. Seus filhos e Edward, ok? Só fique calma, meu bem. Coisas ruins acontecem, mas no final tudo se resolve.

Bella não falou nada e voltou a chorar silenciosamente e eu a abracei com Rosalie, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle conversavam no canto sobre a polícia ter chegado no prédio.

* * *

_Vejam só quem apareceu nessa linda manhã (são oito e meia _|_) de terça-feira com um cap pra vocês? *-* EU! \O/_

_Como foi a virada? Pularam sete ondinhas? Se vestiram de branco? Jogaram flores no mar? Comeram romã? Alguém fez alguma simpatia?_

_Eu acho tudo um grande conjunto de superstições. Vesti rosa, não pulei onda e não me lembro de ter feito nada do tipo. kkkkkkkkk_

_E aí, sentiram minha falta? ;D_

_Pois bem, cá estou eu._

_Mas acho que vou viajar de novo depois, então resolvi postar o cap que eu tinha escrito durante a viagem. Sabe, notebook sem internet pode até ser útil. Eu escrevi uns bons caps por aqui. :X_

_Talvez eu poste ainda hoje o 15° da minha outra fic, então se você ainda não leu, corra até lá. kkkk_

_Hmmm... E aí, como foi o começo de 2011 por aí? Muito champanhe? *-*_

_Amo champanhe. q kkkk_

_Gostaram do cap, ladies? .-._

_Tadinha da Bella i.i_

_Mas nosso super Edward-Cullen-Delícia-SuperHerói-mesalva pode melhorar a situação! \o/_

_Sempre temos a solução pra problemas como Tanya-vadia. :B_

_E isso você verá no próximo capítulo ;D kkkk_

_Deixem as reviews pra me fazer uma pessoa feliz e eu respondo no próximo cap, certo? *-*_

_Beijos linda, boas férias \o/_


	105. Você, eu e nossos filhos

**Edward PDV**

Já fazia uns bons dez minutos que Steve - um policial que resolveu me ajudar a procurar Tanya, sem que o resto do pessoal da polícia soubesse e viesse me parar alegando que 'já estavam a procura dela' - e eu estávamos andando pelos corredores da maternidade, procurando em todas as salas, qualquer resquício de que alguém tinha passado ali.

- Esse é o último corredor, não é? - Steve perguntou quando paramos na entrada do corredor que a gente ainda não tinha visto. - Ela tem que estar em uma dessas salas.

- É. - Concordei, ansioso. Então pra minha surpresa, eu ouvi um chorinho de bebê baixinho e abafado, vindo de uma das salas da direta e Steve me olhou, esperançoso.

Um chorinho tão delicadinho...

- É minha filha, eu conheço o choro dela. - Falei e Steve abriu a primeira porta da direita, mas não tinha nada ali.

Segui o som do choro pra última sala dali.

- Eu entro sozinho. - Falei e Steve fez uma careta. - Mas fique atento, eu te chamo quando você puder entrar, ok?

- Olha, eu não acho que seja uma boa estratég-

- Por favor, Steve. - Pedi. - São meus filhos nas mãos dela!

Ele respirou fundo e pareceu titubear, mas então soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Me chame e eu entro! - Ele rendeu. - Mas não demore.

- Vou ser rápido. - Sorri e ele se afastou enquanto eu abria a porta silenciosamente.

Era uma sala escura e cheia de carrinhos enormes de roupas sujas.

O QUE ELA TÁ FAZENDO COM MEUS DOIS FILHOS RECÉM NASCIDOS, NUMA SALA ONDE FICAM AS ROUPAS PRA LAVAR?

Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Ela quer a morte!

A sala era clara e eu não fiz questão de acender a luz, até porque ela poderia fugir, não sei... Na verdade eu não tinha entendido o plano de roubar meus filhos, se esconder numa sala afastada e não fazer questão de sair do hospital. Parecia que não tinha ninguém ali, mas eu ouvi um chorinho baixinho num canto escuro do lugar e corri pra lá. Então quando eu me aproximei, vi uma mulher em frente a um carrinho, olhando fixamente pra dentro dele, de costas pra mim.

- Fica quietinha! - Ela sussurrou em ordem, como se o bebê fosse realmente entender. Mas Claire começou a chorar mais e eu acabei me aproximando.

- Saí de perto deles, sua louca! - Eu a afastei com força e ela quase tropeçou. Era mesmo Tanya.

Eu queria virar um tapa na cara dela, jogá-la pela janela, qualquer coisa. Quem era ela pra tirar meus filhos de mim? De mim e da minha mulher?

Mas Claire ainda estava chorando e eu a peguei, tirando ela e Anthony de cima das toalhas sujas e os aninhando no meu peito.

Os olhos chocolate de Claire estavam fixos em mim, enquanto ela parava de chorar aos poucos. Diferente de sempre, já que ela vivia com o olhar em todos os lugares. Dessa vez o agitado era Anthony, que não deixava os olhinhos verdes parados em lugar nenhum.

- Shh. - Sussurrei. - Papai está aqui.

- Você veio. - Tanya falou, aparecendo na minha frente com um sorriso largo. Os olhos pareciam vidrados e brilhantes por cima das olheiras profundamente roxas e por um instante eu considerei que ela tivesse tomado alguma coisa ilícita.

Mas ela tinha fugido de um hospício então eu considerei o quanto de remédio tinham dado pra ela.

O jeito que ela disse 'Você veio' me deixou confuso. Era como se ela tivesse marcado um encontro comigo e depois de dez minutos de atraso, eu tinha chegado.

- Você é louca? - Perguntei. - O que você tem nessa cabeça? Vento?

- Edward, você veio atrás de mim. - Ela sorriu, piscando os olhos grandes e vidrados e deixando cair lágrimas pelas bochechas. Lágrimas que tinham acabado de se formar ali. Ela estava mesmo agindo como uma louca.

- Não. - Cortei, me afastando um passo. - Eu vim atrás dos meus filhos! Os filhos que você tirou de mim!

Ela limpou as bochechas e se aproximou um passo.

- Não, _meu amor_. Não fique assim. Eu os amo _se_ você os amar. Vamos... - Ela titubeou, tomando o ar e abrindo o sorriso de novo, como se tivesse a melhor idéia do mundo. - Vamos pra longe. Você, eu e _nossos filhos_.

Na boa, eu tava começando a ficar com medo.

"Meu amor" e "Nossos filhos".

- Não são seus filhos, Tanya. - Falei. - Eles são meus! Meus e de Bella!

- Esqueça ela, meu amor. - Ela falou, se aproximando um passo e eu me afastei um ao mesmo tempo. - Esqueça que ela existiu um dia. Vamos pra longe, você e eu.

Por Deus! Ela enlouqueceu mesmo.

- Tanya. - Respirei fundo e Anthony começou a se mexer demais no meu braço. - Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com você.

- Não? - Ela desfez o sorriso imediatamente. - Porque não, Edward? Nós podemos ser felizes. Nós nos amamos. Diga o porquê, Edward.

- Porque eu tenho minha família. Eu sou casado e tenho dois filhos. Porque eu amo Bella. Porque eu tenho dois filhos _com ela_. Porque eu não te amo, Tanya. Nunca te amei. - Falei seco e ela deu um passo pra trás, soluçando e de repente caindo num choro compulsivo, enquanto escorregava pela parede até o chão.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, Edward. - Ela falou. - Depois de nossos beijos, nossos toques. Todas as vezes que_ ficamos juntos_.

Opa!

- Tanya, nós nunca "ficamos juntos". - Falei e ela me olhou.

- Nós ficamos _sim_.

- Não ficamos não, Tanya. - Discordei. - Nós só nos beijamos umas vezes e só! Nós mal nos tocamos!

- Então _vamos ficar_. - Ela sorriu, se levantando na hora e tentando se aproximar, mas a cada passo que ela chegava perto, eu me afastava. E aquele olhar fixo dela estava começando a me deixar assustado. - Me faça sua, Edward. Se é o que você quer pra ficar comigo, me faça sua.

Puta que pariu, eu preciso ir embora.

- Não quero você. - Falei, sério. Agora Anthony e Claire se mexiam impacientemente. - Eu não te quero, Tanya. Eu só quero minha mulher e meus filhos. Não preciso de você.

Então pra minha surpresa ela soltou um grito. Um puta berro! E começou a mexer nos cabelos nervosamente, os bagunçando.

Eu podia até duvidar de que ela estava arrancando uns fios dali.

- Foi por causa dela, não é? - Ela começou a gritar, se mexendo de um lado pro outro, respirando com dificuldade. Parecia mesmo uma louca!

Cara, ela é louca.

- Aquela desgraçada apareceu na minha vida e te tirou de mim! - Ela gritou e eu dei mais um passo pra trás. - Você era meu! Só meu!

Estava preparado pra chamar por Steve e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Principalmente por Anthny desabou no berreiro e começou a chorar. Então Claire ouviu ele chorando e começou a chorar também.

- Então você não me quer? - Ela perguntou quase numa ameaça. - Então não me resta mais nada pra fazer nessa vida.

Ah não. Por favor, mais confusão não.

Então ela tirou o casaco de enfermeira e abriu uma janela da sala, encaixando uma perna ali.

- Tanya, o que...? - Comecei, em choque.

PORRA! A MULHER VAI SE MATAR.

- Tanya, eu não vou te salvar. Não espere que eu largue meus filhos pra te segurar. - Falei, frio.

Talvez ela desista...

- Não preciso que você me segure. - Ela cuspiu. - Você não é meu. Não tem porque viver...

Ela colocou a outra perna. Sentada na janela, se matando por que eu não a amo. Deus!

- Steve! - Chamei e depois comecei a gritar. - STEVE! STEVE!

Daí a porta abriu na hora e Steve e mais uns dois policiais entraram com ele. Dois correram até Tanya e Steve veio até mim.

- Tudo bem com eles? - Ele perguntou, olhando pros meus filhos chorando no meu colo.

- Tudo...

- ME SOLTA! DEIXA EU ME MATAR! EU QUERO MORRER, EU PRECISO MORRER! - Tanya gritava se debatendo e fazendo com que os dois tivessem mais trabalho em segurá-la.

- Carlisle quer te ver. - Steve falou. - Sua mulher está uma pilha de nervos.

Eu saí dali as pressas e deixei que Steve me seguisse.

Assim que apareci no corredor, Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett suspiraram em alívio.

- Graças a Deus. - Esme falou com a mão no peito.

- Eu sabia. - Papai sorriu orgulhoso e saiu pra falar com os policiais.

- Bella está bem? - Perguntei. Claire tinha parado de chorar e mantinha os olhos presos em mim, quietinha.

- Não. - Alice respondeu revirando os olhos. - Entre logo.

Rose abriu a porta pra mim e eu entrei no quarto. Bella estava abraçada a um travesseiro, chorando silenciosamente. O rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados.

Então ela me olhou e se sentou automaticamente, suspirando antes de começar a soluçar no choro.

- Edward! - Ela abriu os braços na minha direção e eu me aproximei dela, deixando que ela nos abraçasse. - Você os trouxe.

- Eu pedi pra que avisassem que eu os traria. - Falei com um sorriso e ela se afastou de mim pra me dar um beijo.

- Obrigada, meu amor. - Ela colocou as mãos no meu rosto, de repente preocupada. - Ela tocou em vocês? Ela colocou um dedo em vocês?

- Não. - Sorri e ela pegou Anthony no colo e o ajeitou nos braços, ninando meu filho. Aos poucos ele foi parando de chorar e foi fungando baixinho.

- Coloque Claire aqui. - Ela estendeu o outro braço e eu ajeitei Claire ali. Bella fechou os olhos firmemente e respirou com calma, abraçando nossos filhos no coração.

Deu um beijo na testa de cada um e continuou de olhos fechados.

- Me abraça, meu amor. - Ela pediu. - Por favor, me abraça e não me solta nunca mais.

- Nunca mais, querida. - Sussurrei. Eu a abracei e nós ficamos assim por um tempo interminável.

Claire foi a primeira a pegar no sono e Anthony foi em seguida.

Só nós quatro, juntinhos. Nossa família.

* * *

_Fofos *-*_

_OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ GATAS! \O/_

_Achei que não ia ter tempo pra postar, mas deu. :B_

_Desculpem o horário. hehe :B_

_Não disse, não disse? *-*_

_Nosso bigdelicious Edward salvou o dia *-*_

_Se bem que a Tanya podia ter se jogado da janela de boa... ¬¬''_

Reviews:

_**Carla Hale,- **Ela é foda não? Sempre aparece pra fazer idiotices x.x Morte à Tanya! kkkk Tenho o livro aqui e comecei a ler um dia desses. Dizem que é bom :B_

_**Lexi,-** Sério? O mais emocionante de todos? *-* Que fofo. Mas triste também, =/ Enfim, todos salvos e juntos *-* Hmm, rosa também?*-* É bom não? Mudar do branco. Eu odeio branco, engorda.. kkkkkkk _

_**Rh,- **Ainda bem que eu cheguei antes então. Ufa. kkkkkkkk Champanhe é uma coisa divína não? kkkk Eu amo *-* Champanhe de maçã é minha perdição. *-* kkkk_

_**A. Masen,- **Oi Aninhaa *-* Pera, posso te chamar de Aninha? .-. Enfim... kkkkkkk The end! kkkk Isso é só no último capítulo ;D kkkkk _

_**Nathy,-** Pois é. Veja só. Edward está de volta com os pimpolhos. Sã e salvo. ;D kkkkkk_

_**Kinca,-** Hm, o que significa 'muito PIKA'? o.o kkkkkkkk Desculpe, mas eu realmente não sei x.x' kkkkkkkk_

_**Maa Cullen,- **Olááá! Você é nova, eu vi na outra review. Então seja bem vinda *-* kkkkkk Claire é mesmo um nome bonito não? *-* Enfim, Edward-big-delicious-SuperHerói-mesalva, salvou o dia. ;D kkkkkkkkk_

_AEWWWWW!_

_Todos bem acolhidos e nos braços da mamãe Bella :B_

_MorteàTanya-coffcoff_

_Relaxem, Tanya está fora de cogitação até o final da fic. Prometo de pé junto. :B_

_Aliás, tenho notícias sobre o fim da fic. X.X_

_Mas nada demais, acalmem-se._

_Não esqueçam as reviews e..._

_Até mais \O _


	106. De volta pra casa!

Depois da cagada do século de Tanya, o médico pediu que ficássemos um dia a mais. Pra olhar a saúde dos bebês, já que era um lugar propício a infecções e tals...

Bella ficou tão estressada.

"Eu quero minha casa, Doutor" - Ela falava. "Quero colocar meus filhos no berço deles."

Mas beleza, passou. E passou rápido até.

No dia em que íamos embora, Ângela e Ben vieram nos visitar e trazer flores. Ben veio de chaveiro, só porque Ângela veio.

- Chorou na hora do parto, chefinho? - Ben perguntou com um sorriso idiota.

- Por Deus, Ben! Até quando você vai perguntar isso? - Ângela perguntou.

- Até que ele responda...

Não respondi, é claro. Odeio fazer as coisas sob pressão. Humpf!

Eles foram embora e algumas horas depois, Doutor disse que já podíamos ir embora. Finalmente. Devia ser umas seis horas da tarde.

- Finalmente Claire vai conhecer o quarto e as roupas dela. - Alice suspirou contente enquanto andávamos pelo saguão do hospital em direção ao carro. Eu carregava Anthony e Bella levava minha menininha, Claire.

**Bella PDV**

Eu tinha reclamado por ficar um dia a mais no hospital. Mas na verdade eu estava internamente agradecida por poder conversar por mais tempo com uma enfermeira que me ajudou a cuidar dos meus filhos, me ensinando truques e coisas eu não sabia. Edward também estava bem atento a essas coisas e pelo que ele deu a entender, já 'sabia como dar banho em bebês'. Mas depois ele consertou com um 'teoricamente, é claro'.

Então nós fomos finalmente liberados. Depois de cinco dias pesarosos. Lindos, vestidos e cheirosos depois de tomar banho.

Por Deus!

Alguém ofereceu maconha pra Alice? Porque ela parece vinte vezes mais animada que eu.

Não, mentira. Ninguém é mais animada que eu agora. Finalmente indo pra minha casa com meu marido e meus filhos. Quase inacreditável.

Peguei Claire no colo e Edward pegou Anthony e nós fomos pro carro. Alice ainda estava quicando ao lado de Jasper no banco da frente enquanto ele dirigia o carro pra casa.

Claire estava, como sempre, atenta a toda a paisagem e não tirava os olhinhos da janela, segurando meu dedo com a mãozinha minúscula. Pequenininha e fofa. Eu já podia chorar só de imaginar que era minha filha.

Edward estava conversando baixinho com Anthony, mas eu não ouvi sobre o que era. Estava atenta demais no jeito que ele olhava pro nosso filho com a maior cara de babão enquanto Anthony o olhava fixamente. Então Edward abriu um sorrisinho e Anthony imitou, levantando um cantinho mínimo da boca.

Owwwwnnnnnn! Um sorrisinho! Um sorrisinho à la Edward.

Chegamos em casa finalmente e Esme nos esperava lá, como o combinado. Ela ia verificar o quarto dos bebês e deixar tudo pronto pra quando chegássemos. Carlisle tinha que trabalhar e Emmett tinha ido fazer o ultrasson com Rose, pra ver o sexo do bebê, que fazia questão de cruzar as pernas o tempo todo. Alice estudou a posição e disse que "damas se comportam assim. Sempre com as pernas cruzadas" e Emmett falou que se fosse um menino gay, ele ia culpar as pragas de Edward pro resto da vida. Pragas que Edward rogava a uns meses atrás, durante as tentativas fracassadas do obstetra de Rose, tentando pegar um momento do bebê. Pragas que vinham quando Emmett falava que o bebê AINDA estava de pernas cruzadas. Pragas como "Nunca julgue a vida sexual dos outros, Emmett. Falou tanto sobre Bella ter ficado grávida de dois filhos nas primeiras semanas de namoro e agora vai ter que aguentar pro resto da gravidez, a idéia de que você tem uma menina, ou que seu filho tem tendência homossexual".

Na verdade era pura provocação. Edward vivia rindo da cara de medo de Emmett e depois justificava com um "Pára de ser besta, Emmett. Bebês são charmosos. Vivem cruzando as pernas." Mas Emmett é idiota e se apegou logo a teoria que Edward tinha rogado uma praga.

Emmett é mesmo um bosta.

Enfim, estávamos de volta. Minha casa, meu marido, meus filhos e agora... Dias sem dormir pra cuidar deles.

Esme ainda avisou: "Durma sempre que tiver a chance, mamãe"

O que quer dizer na linguagem clara: "Se fudeu, tchutchuca. Não vai dormir mais"

Não que Esme fosse falar alguma coisa do tipo pra mim, mas...

A primeira coisa boa de chegar em casa é ver que ainda está tudo no lugar. Tudo do mesmo jeitinho que quando saímos de lá. Talvez mais limpo...

Tinha dedo da sogra nisso, mas tudo bem.

Edward e eu subimos pro quarto dos bebês e eu não me surpreendi que Claire estivesse dormindo nos meus braços. Claire sempre dormia antes de Anthony. Eu a ajeitei no berço. Era tão lindo vê-la naquele macacãozinho rosa, deitada no bercinho fofo que tinha um lençol de leãozinho, com os olhinhos fechados, respirando calma e silenciosamente com a mãozinha agarrada no meu dedo. Me soltei dela pra ajeitar o cobertorzinho em cima dela. Estava frio.

- Parece que Anthony não tem a mesma disposição que Claire pra dormir. - Comentei olhando pra Edward, que estava a balançando Anthony calmamente nos braços na tentativa de fazê-lo dormir. Mas Anthony estava bem acordado e parecia que não ia desistir de ficar assim.

- Vocês estão com fome? - Esme perguntou.

- Um pouco... - Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou fazer algo, ok? - Esme sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de Anthony antes de sair do quarto. Alice estava encostada na porta do quarto, olhando pra nós com a maior cara de boba.

Edward se sentou na poltrona branca enorme em frente ao berço de Anthony o balançou calmamente nos braços, começando a cantar bem baixinho uma música que eu não conhecia.

Me sentei na outra poltrona, babando no jeito que Edward olhava pra Anthony e o jeito que Anthony olhava pra ele. Os olhinhos verdes do meu filho foram se fechando aos poucos, calmamente e no final da música, Anthony estava dormindo profundamente nos braços de Edward. Então ele se levantou e o colocou no berço. Edward se afastou cautelosamente e se virou pra mim com um sorriso.

- Que música era aquela? - Perguntei me levantando e ficando de frente pra ele. Edward pareceu pensar antes de abrir um sorriso.

- Vem, eu te mostro. - Edward falou, segurando minha mão e me puxando pra fora do quarto.

- Eu fico de olho nos pimpolhos. - Alice se prontificou com um sorriso enorme.

Edward me levou até a sala no andar debaixo e o cheiro de tempero da comida de Esme quase me prendeu. Quase.

Se Edward não tivesse me levado até o piano.

Ele se sentou e me puxou pra que eu sentasse ao lado dele e sorriu pra mim antes de começar a tocar uma música.

A mesma música que ele estava "cantando" pra Anthony. Doce e lenta, a música preenchia calmamente o ambiente enquanto Edward deslizava os dedos pelas teclas. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não via Edward tocando piano. Às vezes eu o via arriscando algumas notas e sequências, mas nada pronto.

Então quando eu me lembrei disso, algo me ocorreu na mente.

- Você... - Comecei, mas não fui capaz de terminar.

- Eu compus. - Edward sorriu, tirando os olhos das teclas pra me olhar por um instante antes de voltar a atenção pro piano. - Há uns quatro meses eu comecei a pensar nessa melodia e ela ficou na minha mente. Então eu terminei de compor a música a uns dois meses.

Eu estava atônita.

- É linda. - Murmurei com a voz quebrada.

- Igual a você. - Edward sorriu pra mim. - Mas você terá de dividir com nossos filhos. Anthony pareceu gostar.

Eu ri, limpando as lágrimas que estavam nas minhas bochechas.

A música acabou e Edward tirou as mãos do piano, se virando pra mim com um sorriso.

- Alguma que a Senhora Cullen deseja ouvir? - Ele perguntou educadamente.

- A que meu amável marido quiser tocar. - Sorri e Edward riu antes de começar a tocar Clair de Lune e eu me aconcheguei abraçada ao braço dele.

Algum tempo depois a música acabou.

- Como você... Pode ser tão perfeito? - Perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não sou perfeito.

- É sim. - Discordei. - Você é lindo, não só fisicamente, mas _você_ é lindo. Um ótimo médico, um ótimo marido, um ótimo pai! Você é perfeito.

- Não sou perfeito. - Ele insistiu. - Não se você não somar a presença dos meus filhos e da minha mulher na equação; Então eu posso considerar que eu seja a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, mas talvez não perfeita.

Eu revirei os olhos e o beijei.

Era bom dar um beijo de verdade em Edward. Sem ser aqueles selinhos sem graças.

- Te amo. - Falei com a testa na dele.

- Também te amo.

- E eu amo vocês. - Alice falou no topo da escada. - _Mas _Anthony acabou de acordar.

Hm, que beleza. Que belo sono dele. Menos de meia hora dormindo.

Edward e eu fomos até o quarto enquanto o cheiro da comida de Esme ficava mais pronunciado.

Anthony estava acordadinho, com os olhos bem abertos e um biquinho fofo.

- Parece que temos alguém com fome por aqui... - Murmurei enquanto o tirava do berço e ajeitava nos braços. Me sentei na poltrona e o amamentei. Mas Claire acordou algum tempo depois e pelo cheirinho, parecia que tinha uma surpresa por ali.

Edward a tirou do berço.

- Não acredito que a minha princesa fez isso com o papai. - Edward falou franzindo o nariz. - Vamos trocar essa fralda, mocinha?

Eu tive que rir. Edward colocou Claire no trocador e soltou o macacão dela antes de abrir a fralda.

- Por Deus! - Edward falou tampando o nariz com uma mão e eu ri mais alto. E Claire pareceu se divertir com aquilo porque abriu um sorriso rápido. Edward percebeu e ela segurou o dedo dele. - Você acha isso engraçado, não é?

Eu ri. Depois que fiz Anthony arrotar, Edward foi trocá-lo enquanto Claire mamava. E depois eu tive que fazê-la arrotar também... E eu aproveitei que os dois estavam quietinhos no berço pra comer. Daí veio mais uma rodada de fraldas sujas depois de algumas horas. E depois, com os dois trocados, nós ficamos com eles no nosso quarto, já que nem Anthony e nem Claire pareciam dispostos a dormir.

- Vocês deviam estar no bercinho de vocês, dormindo no colchãozinho de vocês. - Alice murmurou pra eles, deitada na nossa cama, sorrindo pros dois. - Já são duas e meia pimpolhos, hora de dormir.

- É bom vocês fazerem eles dormir. - Esme falou, sentada ao lado de Alice. - Porque eles vão acordar depois e é bom que vocês estejam preparados pra acordar com eles e isso é certeza.

Alice foi embora, porque Jasper estava há mais de duas horas a chamando. Esme foi embora também e Edward e eu fizemos Claire e Anthony dormir, lá pelas três e vinte da manhã.

Resultado: Eu estava fedendo e morrendo de sono. E isso era só o primeiro dia. Tomei um banho rápido demais e corri pra cama, aproveitar alguns minutos que eles dormiam. Mas completamente atenta a baba eletrônica. Resumindo, eu não dormi.

* * *

_Que lindo. *-*_

_Todos em casa agora. Finalmente. *o*_

_Fofos não?_

_OLÁÁÁ GATINIAS! \O/_

_Como vão vocês nessa linda e maravilhosa noite de quinta-feira? Eu vou perfeitamente bem, obrigada. ;D_

_Lendo os comentários, eu fiquei pensando no quanto de ódio existe no coração do ser humano e..._

_Que nada! Eu também queria a morte da vadia! U.Ú"_

_Reviewwwwws:_

_**Carla Hale,- **Sim, ela poderia se jogar. Mas Edward é uma boa pessoa. Ele ainda pensa no quanto uma vida vale a pena (?) Ou não. Vai que internamente ele queria que ela morresse... Sei lá. kkkkk Hm, vou ver se termino de ler :B_

_**Rh,-** E não é? Pra que consciência? Ninguém sabe usar sabiamente. ¬¬' kkkkkkkkk Brincadeira. Mas enfim, todos queriam que Tanya morresse. Quem sabe cortando os pulsos, se enforcando... Sei lá kkkkkkkkkkkkk Já conto, já conto. :B__**Lexi,- **Ah, mas o Edward pensa como uma pessoa pura (?) kkkkkkkkkk. Tadinho, não o odeie por isso i.i kkkkk Menina, odeo branco! kkkkk Enfim, notícias jajá, depois das reviews. :B_

_**amanda-mki,-** Dois dias? ;D Rapidinho. :B kkkkkk Hm, obrigada! :B_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **"E mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo pelo Edward Super Poderosamente Delicioso!" kkkkkkk _

_**A. Masen,-** Own*-* kkk Sim, Aninha. Edward salvou nossos miniaturas dos pais mais fofos do mundo. Edward podia me salvar também (H). kkkkkkk É, chutar muitas portas pode ser cansativo. kkkkkkkk Aliás, eu ri horrores com o 'empurrava feliz'. kkkkk_

_**maa cullen,- **Menina, nem me fale em horários. Ontem eu fiquei até as quatro da manhã no msn. (H) kkkkkkkkk Own, ama? *-* que fofo. *w* kkkkkk _

_**Jeh,-** Ah, aqui o fim de ano foi realmente muito bom! :B Muito champanhe... (H) kkkkkkk Eita, embebedou menina? kkkkkkk É, Tanya devia mesmo ter se jogado ¬¬' Porra, não ia fazer falta kkkkk _

_**ferpbiagi,-** Sim, ela realmente poderia ter pulado. Estou reconsiderando a idéia da morte dela. kkkkkkk_

_Em resumo, geral tá querendo a morte da Tanya. __E eu também, é claro. _

_Estou pensando seriamente pra que eles recebam notícias de que ela se matou... kkkkkkkk_

_Estou tão feliz hoje! *-*_

_Já perceberam?_

_Na verdade essa feli__cidade é falsa. x.x _

_No fundo, no fundo, eu estou puta da vida porque tive que reescrever as reviews duas vezes porque o fanfiction tá fazendo cú doce comigo _|__

_Mas enfim..._

_Pois bem, eu disse que tinha notícias sobre o fim da fic não é? x.x_

Então, só tem mais cinco capítulos.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*Leva tomate na cara*_

_Mentira! HAHAHAH! _

_P__EGADINHA DO MALANDRO. -Q_

_Sem graça, eu sei. Não morram e nem me matem :B_

_Eu disse pra não ficarem preocupadas não é?_

_Então, é que na verdade, lembram-se de eu ter comentado em algum cap que eu não lembro, que tinha escrito o último cap? E que eu iria mudar depois? _

_Pois bem, eu reescrevi. Escrevi o último e o penúltimo. T.T_

_Tudo bem que vai demorar alguns capítulos pra chegar até lá. Mas está pronto._

_E na verdade ficou emocionantemente triste. E eu sinto que eu vou chorar quando postá-lo, porque afinal vai ser o fim. x.x_

_E eu já sinto saudades de algumas de vocês. MAS NÃO ME ABANDONEM. \O/ kkkkkkkkk_

_Viu? Simples assim. ;D_

_Hmmm..._

_Acho que é só. _

_Amo vocês _s2

_Deixem as reviews mais gatinhas do mundo, sem ameaças de morte, por favor. :B_

_Atééééé \o/_


	107. Um mês e algumas semanas

Resultado: Eu estava fedendo e morrendo de sono. E isso era só o primeiro dia. Tomei um banho rápido demais e corri pra cama, aproveitar alguns minutos que eles dormiam. Mas completamente atenta a baba eletrônica. Resumindo, eu não dormi.

No dia seguinte, Edward e eu praticamente não comemos. Foram fraldas, mamadas, fraldas, daí a gente ficava meia hora babando neles, e depois vinha o banho.

No começo eu fiquei com um puta medo! Parecia que ia dar merda das grandes, mas Edward me ajudou e deu tudo certo.

Com o tempo eu fui pegando o jeito. Anthony mamava primeiro que Claire, porque ele é um esfomeado incontrolável. Em compensação, Claire era a primeira a pegar no sono. Teve um dia que Edward e eu ficamos com Anthony e Claire na cama uns bons vinte minutos, tentando a todo custo fazer Anthony dormir.

Até piano Edward tocou pra ele! - E pelo jeito ele gostou, porque na metade da música, já estava dormindo calmamente no meu colo.

Claire e Anthony tinham um relógio biológico completamente previsível. Os dois acordavam as seis e meia da manhã quase em ponto e depois o dia passava com mamadas, trocas, mamadas, sonos, mamadas, cochilos, trocas, mamadas, depois Edward e eu ficávamos mais uma hora babando neles, dando bonequinhos pra eles brincarem, mamadas, e de repente surgia um choro! Dois choros. Dois choros desesperados. E não era fome, eles estavam trocados e no nosso colo.

Eu comecei a chorar junto com eles. Me sentia completamente incapacitada. Uma porta!

Como eu ia saber o que era? Como eu ia ajudar eles?

- Calma, Bella. - Edward pediu. - Acho que eles estão com cólica.

Daí eu liguei pra Carlisle e ele receitou um remedinho que Esme trouxe pra nós. Ela ensinou alguns truques que usava com Edward e eu fui me sentindo mais confortável a medida que os dois paravam de chorar.

Nisso passou duas semanas.

Anthony e Claire estavam um pouco mais pesados. E os dois acordavam no mesmo horário, com fome! E eu estava pirando de nervoso porque na verdade, os chorinhos de fome deles me deixavam desesperada.

Às vezes eu tinha que amamentar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei, o contado direto com cada filho é menor. Mas e que horas eu ia dormir? E como Edward ia dar leite pra um deles parar de chorar?

Não, Edward é um homem, não tem leite.

Mas até que foi bom. Apesar de Edward ter que acordar Claire toda vez que ela começava a pegar no sono no meio da mamada.

Se ela dormisse, eu não dormiria depois, porque ela provavelmente iria sentir fome.

Com quatro semanas, eu já tinha pegado o jeito! Claro que Edward me ajudou.

Por Deus! Edward era o melhor homem que eu podia ter escolhido pra ser pai dos meus filhos. Ficava toda hora conversando com Anthony e Claire, sempre conversando, brincando com eles. Trocava mais fraldas que eu e era a melhor pessoa pra dar banho em Claire. Porque Deuses! Claire era uma pilha! E com ele, ela ficava calminha. Era tão fofo.

Às vezes Anthony e Claire começavam a chorar do nada e nós os pegávamos no colo. E descobrimos que é pura manha. Daí mais tarde choravam de novo e Alice e Jasper - que estavam nos ajudando tanto quanto Esme - os pegavam no colo.

Na verdade era puro mimo! Quando Alice segurava Anthony, ele parava de chorar assim como Claire fazia o mesmo com Jasper.

E Edward e eu aproveitávamos pra sentar e relaxar as costas, que doíam bastante!

Daí algum tempo depois os dois foram embora e Edward e eu nos sentamos nas poltronas. Eu segurando minha menina e Edward com Anthony no colo.

Já fazia um mês que Anthony e Claire estavam com a gente.

Um mês que eu não saia de casa. Um mês que eu não dormia direito. Um mês que eu não via Rose e Emmett e...

- E o ultrasson da Rose? - Perguntei e Edward tirou os olhos de Anthony pra me olhar..

- Emmett quer fazer suspense. - Edward deu de ombros.

Emmett é um bosta!

Esperei seis meses pra jogar na cara dele que não é um menino, como ele ousa fazer isso comigo?

- Deve ser mentira. - Edward riu baixinho. - Acho que ele ainda está de pernas cruzadas.

É, pode ser...

Alice e Jasper apareceram lá outro dia e contaram que na verdade, Emmett estava inventando calunias.

E Rose já tinha marcado mais um ultrasson e investido em orações pra que o bebê descruzasse as pernas.

E eu tive que rir. Se pudesse dormir direito, rezaria pra sonhar com o sexo do bebê dela. Ia ser muito bom saber antes de Emmett.

Os bebês já estavam dormindo melhor de noite e INFELIZMENTE Edward teve que voltar pro hospital.

Esme veio me ajudar enquanto ele trabalhava de manhã e de tarde (apesar de sempre voltar umas três horas antes do horário acabar, só pra ficar com a gente), mas ela ficou só por uns dias até que eu pegasse o jeito.

Eu chorei quando ele precisou ir.

Mas depois me acostumei. Edward e eu colocávamos os pimpolhos pra dormir todos os dias.

E agora, Anthony era o primeiro a capotar. Sempre dormindo com a boquinha meio aberta, do jeito que Edward dormia. Claire era o contrário agora. Os olhos vivos estavam atentos demais! Os ouvidos então... Toda vez que Edward e eu entrávamos no quarto, ela já resmungava alguma coisa sem sentindo e nós íamos lá 'conversar' com ela. Era legal ver eles soltando projetos de esboços de palavras.

Peguei jeito em dar banho nela, mas Edward ainda fazia questão de dar banho nos dois todos os dias. 'Deixa eu passar um tempinho com eles.' - Ele falava.

Era bom, porque eu descansava um pouco na minha cama.

Depois do banho os dois sempre dormiam. E ficavam praticamente a noite toda deitados.

Um mês e três semanas passaram. Um mês e três semanas que eu não saia de casa, que eu não dormia direito, que eu não via Rose e Emmett, que eu praticamente não pensava em nada que não fosse Anthony e Claire.

Estava tão acostumada a não dormir, que um dia me peguei acordada as três da manhã, olhando Edward dormir. Os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas relaxadas, umas olheiras claras de cansaço e os típicos lábios entre abertos. E eu ficava ali, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dele.

- Não consegue dormir? - Edward perguntou de repente e eu me afastei de susto. Edward riu baixinho, abrindo um olho.

- Não. - Dei de ombros. - Estou esperando alguém chorar, pedindo pela minha ajuda.

Edward apertou minha cintura pra perto dele e eu quase me assustei com o contato completo dos nossos corpos. Fazia um tempo que nós não nos aproximávamos taaanto.

Eu diria que desde que eles nasceram, nós não nos tocamos tanto quando antes. O que é triste pra mim...

- E se eu chorar? - Ele perguntou e eu ri. - Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Diga seu problema. - Falei.

- Estou com saudades da minha mulher. - Edward falou com um biquinho.

E ver aquele biquinho atiçou um batalhão de hormônios dentro de mim. Nem lembrava de ter esses pensamentos como agarrar Edward, ou lembrar de todas as vezes que nos agarramos...

- Posso ajudar. - Sorri e Edward me beijou.

E era tão bom beijá-lo. Era... Muito bom!

E beijá-lo de novo, e de novo. E agarrar os cabelos dele, deslizar as mãos pela barriga dele, e sentir as mãos dele debaixo da minha blusa...

E ouvir um chorinho estava fora de cogitação.

Edward caiu no colchão e começou a rir, apesar de estar tão frustrado quanto eu.

- Até nossos filhos... - Ouvi ele suspirar e eu tive que rir.

- Amanhã, Edward. Amanhã. - Falei dando uma piscadinha pra ele.

- Vou esperar. - Ele riu.

- Hora de trabalhar. - Falei e Edward se sentou, preparado pra ir.

- Pode deixar que eu vou. - Me levantei. - Durma, meu amor. Amanhã você tem que ir pro hospital.

Edward soltou um suspiro pesado antes de se deitar.

- Me chame se precisar.

- Pode deixar. - Sorri, indo pro quarto.

Anthony tinha deixado um 'presente' pra mim. E assim que o coloquei na cama de novo, ele dormiu. Claire estava dormindo calmamente e eu voltei pro quarto. Edward já estava dormindo e eu me deitei.

- Boa noite. - Ouvi a voz dele na minha orelha enquanto ele abraçava minha cintura. - E eu te amo.

É claro que ele não estava dormindo...

- Boa noite. - Sorri, fechando os olhos pra dormir enquanto eu podia. - E eu também te amo.

* * *

_\O/_

_Estou aqui. ;D_

_Parece que temos um Edward manhoso. Quem quer cuidar dele? .-. _

_\O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ _

_Reviews-que-chegou-ao-600-q:_

_**T. Masen,- **É sim, muito triste. Triste pra mim, triste pra vocês. i.i Se eu pudesse escreveria até morrer... Mas não vai rolar, é claro. kkkkk Own, super fofo seu 'relato de leitora'(?) kkkk Ah, eu te dou total apoio! Mesmo. Escrever é muito bom. Pra mim é a minha psicologia pra tudo! Eu escrevo porque é quase minha vida! É muito bom *-* Te dou a maior força. Me avise e eu vou ser uma leitora sua. ;D kkkkk_

_**A. Masen,- **Owwwn, maravilinda~? *-* Diga que você inventou isso especialmente pra fic (nem que seja mentira) só pra alimentar meu ego de escritora. ;D kkkkkkk Brincadeira. É verdade, vou fazer a proposta a elas. kkkkk Você se juntaria a galera pra levar o caixão? kkkkkkkk Hmnmm, bônus? Não sei... Mas pode ser .-. Vou pensar ;D_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** kkkkkk. Sim, Edward é um fofo! E os bebês são uns fofos! E se eu pudesse, viraria a Bella. kkkkkkk Hmmm, a aposta ainda não está pronta, mas está por vir. ;D Aguarde e verás. kkkkkk _

_**Mel Cullen Malfoy,-** Hehehehe :B Ainda temos uns caps pela frente. ;D Mas o fim vai chegar uma hora T.T Ah, que bom que está gostando! :D E sim, acho que fizeram reza pra Tanya morrer porque é uma decisão geral a morte dela. kkkkkk _

_**Twibelo,-** VOLTOOOOOUUU! A minha leitora Drama Queen está de volta *-* kkkkkk Eu ri com o 'wath a bitch!' - Sim, sim. Chega de dramas, ok? Já sacrifiquei os pimpolhos o suficiente. ;D kkkk Será que sua sede por dramas acaba por aí? kkkkkkkk_

_**Nathy,-** É, está. Não tá tão perto tipo 'cara, falta sete capítulos', mas está perto. E eu vou chorar T.T kkkk OOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN! Isso mesmo Nathy, não me abandone em nada! Leitoras de verdade me acompanham até a morte! Ù.Ú' - Ok, foi só emoção. *-* Obrigada, gatinia. ;D_

_**ferpbiagi,-** Owwwwnnnnnnnn! Não me esqueça *-* Não vou esquecer de você também *coraçãozinho com a mão pra você q* - Você acompanha With or without you? .-. Sério? *-* Obrigada :B_

_YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Duuuude, chegamos as 600. (H)_

_Tipo, vocês muito divas na minha vida s2 kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Eu senti uma vibração 'despedida' nas reviews e meu coração ficou apertado T.T_

_NÃÃÃÃO! _

_Estou tão triste quanto vocês pelo fim da fic. _

_Porra eu fui tão feliz escrevendo pra vocês. *Limpa as lágrimas*_

Mas ok! Seguinte. Acalmem-se tchutchuas do meu coração ;D

Ainda teremos bastante pela frente._ E como eu sou uma frouxa pra segurar informações sobre minhas idéias, vou contar... -.-'_

SPOILER RULEZ \o/:

_Apostas (lembram-se? Emmett de baiana? o.ó'), sexo do bebê da Rose, PARTO da Rose (imaginem o Emmett ¬¬'), primeiras palavras dos bebês, primeiros passos, coisas frufrus de bebês, Bella sente saudade dos pais e depois a família viaja e... OPS!_

_Quase contei o final da fic, pode ? u.ú''_

_O que eu posso dizer é que ninguém morre no final. 8) - QQ_

/Spoiler Rulez .-.

_Hmmm. Acho que é só. u.ú''_

_Eu provavelmente esqueci de alguma coisa que eu ia falar..._

_AH ÉÉÉÉÉ! Vocês viram o People Choice Awards? *O*_

_Fiquei indignada -lê-seputadavida- com o Zac ganhando prêmio de estrela-blablabla. x.x_

_Hmm, fiquei também indignada com a Kristen. __O que era aquilo que era palpável entre ela e o Robert? Ù.Ú'''' _

_Inadmissível!_

_Hmpf! ¬¬''_

_É, acho que agora é só. :D_

_Perceberam que eu ando falando demais nos últimos caps? .-.'_

Não esqueçam da boa e velha review. ;D

_Boa noite tchutchas-divas da minha vida *-*_

_Atéé. \o/_


	108. Consultas, novidades e camisinhas

É claro que ele não estava dormindo...

- Boa noite. - Sorri, fechando os olhos pra dormir enquanto eu podia. - E eu também te amo.

No dia seguinte Edward foi pro trabalho de manhã, mas de tarde ele veio pra casa e nós fomos ao pediatra e a minha ginecologista. Alice nos acompanhou enquanto Jasper ia com Rose e Emmett, fazer outro ultrasson.

E na verdade eu estava com medo. Com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse na visita ao pediatra.

Então o nosso médico decidiu que já era hora de tomar algumas vacinas e nós levamos Anthony e Claire pra que eles tomassem. Eu lembro que na primeira consulta (que o pediatra -graças à Deus- adiantou pra quando ainda estávamos no hospital), foi uma série de exames e testes.

Hoje era dia das vacinas.

Foi terrível! Era os dois chorando ao mesmo tempo! E eu não conseguia não chorar em vê-los chorando. Aquilo doía mais em mim do que neles. A agulha devia machucá-los tanto e eu chorava mais. E Edward até teve mais trabalho em deixar Claire calma, já que ela chorava incontrolavelmente, assim como Anthony no meu colo.

Mas depois de um tempo eles pararam de chorar e eu quase morri de alívio. Edward e Allie ficaram com os pimpolhos enquanto eu fui pro ginecologista.

E foi uma série de exames! E ela ainda reclamou sobre eu não ter ido há algumas semanas atrás. Por sorte eu estava bem, voltando ao meu peso normal e mais um monte de coisas. Meus seios ainda estavam enormes, mas eu já tinha me acostumado. Ela ainda avisou que eu já estava 'livre pra fazer "atividades físicas" com meu marido'. Ou seja... Edward e eu já podemos providenciar novos pimpolhos. Isso teoricamente.

Porque dessa vez_ eu juro_ que vamos usar camisinha, porque eu definitivamente não quero filhos tão cedo.

- Prontinho. - Saí da sala com um sorriso e Edward sorriu pra mim. No colo dele, Claire já dormia e Anthony fazia o mesmo no colo de Alice.

Allie me entregou ele e foi pegar o carro enquanto esperávamos na frente do hospital.

- Como foi? - Edward perguntou. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo! - Sorri abertamente. - Estou liberada.

- Que bom. - Edward abriu um sorrisinho confortante.

Ok, ele não tinha sacado a parada direito.

- Não, Edward. Eu estou_ mesmo_ liberada.

- Eu entendi. - Edward pareceu confuso. - Você está aqui...

- Não, Edward. - Balancei a cabeça negativamente. - Não _nesse _sentido de liberada. Eu posso fazer _tudo_!

Então o rosto de Edward encheu de compreensão.

- TUDO? - Ele perguntou e Claire se remexeu nos braços dele.

- Ahan! - Sorri.

- Isso é _ótimo_! - Edward soltou um suspiro e eu tive que rir. - Vamos providenciar um terceiro!

Eu parei de rir e ele caiu na gargalhada baixinho pra ninguém acordar.

Um terceiro só vem adotado!

- Edward, é bom que tenha camisinha em casa porque senão, eu juro que faço uma greve brava de sex-

- HEEEY! - Ele repreendeu. - Não fale essas coisas perto da minha menina! Ela não pode ouvir isso!

Eu ri.

- E não fale sobre greves, por favor. - Ele continuou com um biquinho e eu ri mais, deixando Anthony inquieto nos meus braços. - Tem _'aquela coisa' _lá em casa.

Eu ri de novo. 'Aquela coisa' é camisinha. Relaxa. Não vai rolar a greve. Eu sou um ser humano, ok? Tenho minhas necessidades. E fora que era só pressão psicológica.

Então eu me lembrei de outro detalhe.

- Vou tomar anticoncepcionais. - Falei e Edward me olhou em choque.

- Isso é pra não ter mais um filho meu? - Ele perguntou em choque - Credo, Bella! Você é fértil, mas uma camis... Enfim, preservativo é suficiente!

Eu ri de novo. Como se Claire dormindo, fosse realmente saber o que significa essas palavras.

- É bom prevenir, Edward. Vai saber se estoura. - Dei de ombros e Alice estacionou o carro na nossa frente. - Mas só daqui um mês.

- Mas a pílula...É sem estrogênio? - Edward perguntou.

- Sim, pílula de progesterona. - Falei.

- É bom pra não afetar a amamentação. - Ele abriu um sorriso.

- É sim. - Concordei.

É por isso que é bom ter um marido médico, sabe? Ele cuida de mim mais do que o normal.

E eu gosto de ser mimada.

Quer dizer, quem não gostaria de ser mimada por ele?

Não responda. Sou possessiva.

- Vamos, tragam os pimpolhos. - Alice sorriu e nós fomos pro carro.

Pra minha total surpresa, Rosalie e Jasper estavam em casa quando nós chegamos lá. Edward cumprimentou os dois e Rose comentou como Claire era linda.

- Oi Jazz. - Sorri e o abracei rapidamente.

- Oi Bella. - Ele sorriu antes de dar um beijinho em Anthony. - Oi pimpolho.

- Rose! - Sorri a abraçando.

Era complicadinho abraçá-la com aquela barriga enorme e ainda segurando Anthony nos braços.

- Oh Bella! - Ela começou a chorar. - Tanto tempo que não te vejo!

Quase dois meses, tchutchuca. Nem é tanto assim. Quero dizer, não precisa chorar, não é?

- É, faz um tempinho mesmo. - Falei e ela se afastou. Olhou pra carinha de Anthony, que ainda dormia nos meus braços e sorriu.

- É um lindo menino! - Ela sorriu. - Parabéns, Bella. Nem te vi direito desde a última vez.

- É lindo não? - Dei um beijo na testa do meu filho.

- Deixa eu levar Anthony pra cama. - Alice sugeriu e eu o entreguei a ela, que seguiu Edward pelas escadas até o quarto dos bebês.

- Obrigada. - Sorri e acariciei a barriga enorme dela. - E como anda esse bebezão?

Rose abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Nós descobrimos o sexo! - Ela falou e pra minha surpresa, Emmett apareceu da minha cozinha com uma garrafa de champanhe debaixo do braço e cinco taças de champanhe nas mãos.

- Emm, tem só cinco. - Rose observou, provavelmente achando que ele não sabia contar.

- Edward, Jasper, Allie, Bella e eu. - Ele contou. - Quer dizer... Você pode Bella?

- Não, na verdade é melhor evitar completamente. - Edward falou aparecendo na sala com Allie, que correu pra abraçar Jasper. - Então não.

Eu nem liguei.

A última vez que eu realmente bebi champanhe foi quando eu fui pedida em casamento se não me engano, ou seja, há muito tempo;

Edward me abraçou por trás e encostou o queixo no meu ombro, como nós sempre fazíamos antes dos bebês nascerem.

Emmett foi pra cozinha e voltou com quatro taças.

- E EU?

- Você não pode, Ursinha. - Ele sorriu.

- EMMETT E EU VOU BEBER O QUÊ? - Ela perguntou em choque. Emmett girou e eu vi debaixo do braço dele, duas latinhas de coca-cola.

Eu peguei uma e Rosalie pegou a outra resmungando uma penca de palavrão.

- E aí? - Edward perguntou. - Qual o veredicto?

- É, descorbriram? - Alice perguntou.

- Sim. - Emmett sorriu feito um idiota.

- É um menino! - Rose falou com um sorriso enorme. Nós os cumprimentamos.

- Parabéns! - Falei com um sorriso e nós brindamos.

Na verdade eu preferiria que fosse menina. Mas um menino é bem a cara desses dois.

- E aí? Já pensaram em um nome? - Edward perguntou atrás de mim.

- Eu pensei em Emmett. - O próprio disse.

- Mas eu quero Ephram. - Rose comentou, se sentando no sofá e Emmett se sentou ao lado dela. Daí todos nós nos sentamos.

- Hoje cedo você queria Easton. - Emmett falou em choque.

- Agora eu quero Elliot. - Rose falou e Jasper e Edward caíram na gargalhada.

- Nome de viado, não. - Emmett recusou.

- Então é Ephram. - Rose falou. - Ou Ephram Emmett Junior se você preferir.

- Pra quê Ephram? - Emmett perguntou. - Algum motivo especial?

- Já assistiu Everwood?

- Não. - Emm respondeu.

- Então não enche o saco! - Rose deu a língua pra ele.

Depois de cinco minutos começou a discussão de novo e nós começamos a rir. Avisei Edward e subi pra amamentar Claire e Anthony, que ainda estavam dormindo. Eu acordei primeiro Claire, porque se eu a fizesse dormir primeiro, com Anthony ia ser fácil. Depois de trocar a fralda dela eu fiz com que ela dormisse. Depois fiz o mesmo com Anthony e voltei pra sala.

Edward, Jasper e Allie olhavam em choque pra Rose e Emm.

- Se você colocar o nome do nosso filho de Elliot, eu que vou parir ele! - Emmett falou.

- O que você tem contra isso? Só porque é o nome de um personagem que vira bailarino? Isso é preconceito! - Alice falou segurando uma risada.

- PRECONCEITO? - Emmett perguntou em choque.

- Allie, é foda ter um nome desse. - Jasper falou.

- Ok, faz o seguinte. - Edward interrompeu e eu me sentei ao lado dele. - Deixa Emmett Ephram MacCarty II.

- É muito grande... - Emm começou.

- NÃO RECLAMA! Eu gostei. - Rose gritou e eu pulei de susto. Ela colocou a mão na testa. - Cansei fofos. Preciso ir pra casa.

Os dois foram embora e eu fiquei um bom tempo rindo. Avisei a Allie que estava bem e ela foi pra casa com Jazz. Então Edward e eu fomos dar uma olhada nos dois.

Os 'pimpolhos' como Allie e Jazz chamavam, estavam bem. Dormindo e respirando calmamente.

- Então você está liberada? - Edward perguntou na porta do nosso quarto enquanto eu me preparava pra ir tomar um banho.

Se bem que eu não me importaria de tomar banho outra hora...

- Totalmente. - Sorri e Edward se aproximou com um sorriso torto.

Passou os braços pela minha cintura e me beijou daquele jeito que me deixava de pernas bambas.

- E se eles acordarem? - Perguntei nos lábios dele depois de arrancar a camisa de Edward.

- Que horas é a próxima amamentação? - Ele perguntou.

- Daqui algumas horas... - Dei de ombros.

- Então eles não vão acordar. - Edward voltou a me beijar e em um segundo, nossos corpos estavam no colchão.

E era boa a sensação do corpo dele em cima do meu de novo. Sem aquela barriga enorme pra impedir o contato completo dos nossos corpos.

Quando a língua dele ia pedir passagem, Edward se afastou.

- Você está cansada? - Ele perguntou. - Não quero te pressionar se você estiver cansada, meu amor. Eu sei que cansa cuidar dos bebês e...

Eu ri.

- Estou cansada _de esperar_, Edward. - Eu ri e ele me beijou de novo.

Entre beijos franceses, toques e amassos, eu me senti como me sentia a nove meses atrás. Nós dois, nossos corpos juntos, nossas bocas, nosso desejo, nossa paixão, nosso _amor_. Em menos de minutos nossas roupas estavam no chão.

Era só Edward, eu e os lençóis. Ah sim... E camisinhas.

* * *

_AEAEEEEEE \O/_

_OI TCHUTCHUCAS DA VIDA DA TITIA \O/ (?)_

_Desculpem meninas, oferta recusada. Parece que Bella veio antes de nós e cuidou do Edward. T.T_

_Hmpf! Mas o nosso está guardado! Eu tenho fé (H) \o/ HAUHHAUHAUAH._

_Reviews: _

_**A. Masen,- **kkkkkkk Surtar é saudável. ;D kkkkkkk Isso mesmo.. Só aqui! ù.ú" kkkkk Brincadeira. Eu também menina. Quero só ver o que vai ser dessa aposta. kkkkkk Nem eu sei como vai acontecer, mas eu imagino que vá ser hilário! kkkkkkkkkk Hmm, vou me lembrar de te chamar pra carregar o caixão. kkkk_

_**Rh,-** É, tá quase no final, mas ainda tem coisa pra acontecer. :B Heheh, ela é bem tímida e desastrada. Parece que tem sempre algo predestinado pra dar errado. kkkkkkk Eu quero muito ver o Golden. Imagina só ! *-*_

_**Nathy,-** Sim sim. Tem coisas pra acontecer. kkk ;D Hmmm, olha eu me sinto numa entrevista, sabia? kkkk Adoro essa sensação. kkk Enfim, hmm. Na verdade eu tenho uma outra fic que eu possivelmente vá postar depois que dream of me acabar. Mas não é de Edward e Bella, é de Alice e Jasper. E é comédia também. Eu gostei do que eu escrevi até agora, parece bom. É baseada num filme que eu assisti quando tava viajando. kkk Hm, fic brilhante? *-* Que fofo *w* Obrigada. kkk _

_**Dama Mary Potter,- ***Olhos queimando em chamas de ódio* EU VOU TE BATER! X.X - HAUHAUHA Mentira. Eu te aceito de volta apesar da sua desculpa não ser o suficiente ù.ú' kkkkkkk Brincadeira. Continuação de Dream of me? Menina, assim minha fonte de imaginação seca. O.Ó' - Você ainda quer mais que cem caps? kkkkkkkk Não foi o suficiente mocinha? .-. kkkkkkkkkk_

_**Ferpbiagi,-** Owwwwnnn! *-* Que fofo *w* Hmnm, menina preguiçosa! kkkkkkk É, foi uma fase muito fofa da minha vida postando essa fic *-* Num chora não! *Chorando loucamente* Não chora senão eu choro. kkkkk É, foi uma coisa de louco! E o Roberto-Delicious-Pattz? O.Ó'_

_**Lexi,- **Owwn, vai sentir saudades de mim também? i.i kkkk Vou sim. Hm, tem a minha outra fic que eu tenho que continuar que é 'with or without you' e eu ainda tenho planos pra uma outra que eu até comentei com a nathy ai em cima /\ . Sobre uma fic de Jasper e Alice. :B Eita! Provas? Nem fale em provas. Minha irmã vai fazer a segunda fase pra fuvest amanhã e está super nervosa! kkkkk _

_**Finhaa Masen,- **É, vida de mãe não é fácil. Dá até dó dela. Se bem que eu tivesse gêmeos de Edward Cullen, eu seria feliz até virando um mês sem dormir. kkkkkk É, spoiler sempre dá ansiedade. kkkkkkk Hmm, bastante bastante, mas bastante mesmo é MUUUUITO tempo. T.T O que é triste, mas poderemos superar. Ou não... T.T kkkkkk_

_**Bethinha Poloni,-** kkkk Espertinha! Eu também não perderia a oportunidade. Quase me escrevi surgindo no meio da fic pra cuidar dele. kkkkkk_

_Certo. Todos os bebês bem cuidadinhos. :D_

_E pelo jeito Edward também está bem cuidado x.x _

_Parece que só depois de dois filhos, eles começaram a usar preservativos. ¬¬'_

_Enfim..._

_Acho que não tenho muito o que falar hoje... x.x_

_Então eu vou indo mesmo._

_Já sabem o que fazer com aquele botão azul ali embaixo. ;D_

_Beijos gatas \o_


	109. MacCarty II

Entre beijos franceses, toques e amassos, eu me senti como me sentia a nove meses atrás. Nós dois, nossos corpos juntos, nossas bocas, nosso desejo, nossa paixão, nosso _amor_. Em menos de minutos nossas roupas estavam no chão.

Era só Edward, eu e os lençóis. Ah sim... E camisinhas.

Por sorte, os bebês dormiram o resto da madrugada, e nós também.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei uma hora antes do horário que Edward costumava acordar pra ir pro trabalho. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um vestidinho simples. Quando fui pro quarto do bebês, Anthony e Claire já esperavam acordadinhos nos berços. Troquei a roupa dos dois e eles mamaram bem.

Eu aproveitei que os dois estavam bem quietinhos, entretidos com os mini-leõzinhos de brinquedo e fui desci pra fazer um café. Fazia tempo que eu não tomava café e já estava com saudades. Sabe, Edward sempre reclama dizendo que cafeína não é bom e blablabla...

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não fazia café da manhã de verdade. Quando estava pronto e eu tinha conseguido arrumar a mesa direitinho, Edward apareceu na cozinha com uma carinha de sono, bagunçando os cabelos com as mãos.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Ele falou com uma voz rouca, vindo me roubar um beijo.

- Bom dia. - Sorri.

- Parece que temos alguém disposta hoje... - Ele riu.

- É porque eu tive uma noite ótima! - Sorri e Edward riu.

- Os bebês-

- Já estão trocados e se alimentados... - Cortei e ele sorriu, vindo me beijar de novo. E de novo...

- Hmm, Edward, você tem que trabalhar. - Falei quando ele começou a morder meu pescoço.

- Estraga prazeres. - Ele murmurou se afastando e eu ri.

Antes de sentar ele olhou pra mim.

- Acha que podemos tomar café com eles? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso animado. Eu ri.

- Acho. - Sorri e ele me puxou, todo afobado pra ir pro quarto dos bebês.

Nós usamos o 'bebê conforto' pela primeira vez. Edward ainda não tinha instalado no carro, já que a gente praticamente nem ia sair por um tempo. O rosinha ficou com Claire e o azul com Anthony - obviamente - e nós fomos pra cozinha.

Foi legal tomar café com nossos filhos ali. Eu nem me lembro de ter realmente comido, porque ou estava babando nos olhos de Anthony, ou fascinada por quando eles resmungavam, ou me vendo em Claire, que nem piscava quando olhava pra Edward.

Passou rápido e quando eu percebi, os pimpolhos já estavam com quatro meses! E o pimpolho de Rose estava a caminho, com os belos quase completos nove meses de gravidez, que estava deixando Emmett LOUCO da vida, já que Rose vivia batendo nele. É, batendo mesmo, tipo dar socos.

Enfim. Anthony estava com o cabelo ULTRA loirinho crescendo e os olhos verdes mais vivos que nunca no rosto rechonchudo. Claire também estava forte, com os olhos chocolates - meus olhos - grandes e espertos. Os cabelos morenos quase vermelhos dela cresciam também, o que fez Alice comprar tiarinhas cor-de-rosa pra ela. Alice é uma consumista compulsiva...

Edward decidiu que ia diminuir a carga horária, porque 'definitivamente' estava perdendo 'o desenvolvimento acelerado dos nossos filhos'.

Isso porque outro dia Anthony, Claire e eu estávamos na cama enquanto Edward tomava banho, e Anthony começou a girar no colchão com o mini-leãozinho na mão e Claire soltou um 'DA' quando Edward saiu do banheiro. Daí ele começou a achar que ela ia falar e ficou uma hora brincando de falar 'da' repetidamente. Tudo bem, ele sabia que ela não ia falar. Mas era legal vê-la resmungando. Ela com certeza ganhou a competição, porque Edward ficava com cara de bobo enquanto ela deixava a mãozinha na boca e fazia a maior cara de sedução de bebê.

Mas Carlisle ainda pediu que ele ficasse um tempo até acertar as coisas oficialmente.

Era legal quando Carlisle e Esme iam nos visitar. Os bebês viviam destribuindo sorrisos banguelos pro sogrão e ele ficava com a maior cara de bobo. Então Anthony pegava o relógio de Carlisle e ficava uma meia hora tentando enxergar os números antes de tentar morder, ou colocar na boca.

Por Deus! Anthony e Claire tinham uma coisa com colocar coisas na boca. Ou até os próprios pés e as mãos. Daí eu fazia uma cara de repreensão - que na verdade era pra ser minha cara de brava - e eles começavam a rir. RIR DE MIM!

Ok, eu precisaria tentar outra...

O número de mamadas continuou o mesmo e eu tinha começado a tirar leite e armazenar, pra poder ter mais tempo livre pra mim. Então Edward podia dar mamadeira a um dos pimpolhos enquanto eu descansava. - Esme foi totalmente culpada por isso. Ela me forçou a tirar leite e falou que era melhor pra caso eu precisasse ficar longe deles.

Eu tirei só por não ter resistência à pressão dos Cullen, porque eu não pretendia sair de perto deles tão cedo. O máximo que eu fui, foi visitar Rose na casa de Allie - que é ali do lado, ou seja, nem foi um grande feito, mas beleza.

Claire simplesmente odiou a mamadeira no início! Eu tentava de todas as formas induzí-la a tomar, mas ela fazia um biquinho de choro e acabava no peito de novo. Já Anthony, na primeira vez pegou o jeito e pelo visto, teve o mesmo resultado com mamadeira ou peito.

Edward ficou umas boas três horas convencendo Claire a tomar mamadeira e no fim, ela acabou pegando o jeito. Mas ela preferia o peito, eu sabia.

Era madrugada de sexta-feira. Os bebês dormiam tranquilamente e Edward e eu estávamos namorando no quarto. Era bom ficar beijando ele por horas e horas...

Então pra minha surpresa, a campainha tocou e nós nos afastamos assustados. Edward olhou pro relógio ao lado da cama que marcava 3:12 da manhã e depois mexeu no celular pra verificar a hora, já que não era realmente possível que um ser humano estivesse tocando campainha uma hora dessas.

A campainha tocou de novo e de repente disparou de vez.

- Puta que pariu! - Edward reclamou se levantando e eu ri, me lembrando do quanto ele ignorava palavrões na frente dos bebês.

Eu fui atrás de Edward e ele abriu a porta.

Então eu vi Emmett suando, com a maior cara mocinho-que-fugiu-da-casa-da-vizinha-zumbi. Uma mão apoiada na parede e outra no peito enquanto ele respirava com uma dificuldade estranha.

Fudeu, alguma coisa medonha aconteceu pela cara dele.

Um assassinato medonho na porta de casa.

Uma casa pegou fogo...

Coréia do Sul e Coréia do Norte entraram em guerra, sei lá..

- EMMETT, O QUE FOI? - Edward perguntou desesperado.

- Rose... Ela fez xixi. - Emmett disse entre fôlegos e Edward me olhou com a maior cara de 'puta que pariu, ela fez xixi e ele veio avisar'.

- Emmett, as pessoas fazem xixi. É super normal. - Sorri. - Você também faz.

- Mas ela num queria fazer xixi e fez.

- Hã? - Fiquei confusa.

- Sei lá como isso aconteceu, mas ela tava toda molhada e... E ela falou que alguma coisa com 'u' está contraindo. - Ele falou, confuso.

Daí Edward me olhou com uma cara de 'atira na testa dele pra mim?'.

- ACORDA JUMENTO! - Edward chacoalhou Emmett. - Vai nascer!

- Vai n-n-nascer? - Ele perguntou em choque.

- Vai! - Bati nele, mas ele se esquivou.

Prática na defesa com Rose, aposto.

- Como você sabe? - Emmett perguntou, estreitando os olhos pra mim.

- A bolsa estourou. - Falei. - E ela está sentindo as primeiras contrações.

Então num ataque de viadagem, Emmett começou a gritar feito uma bicha descordenada no tráfico da zona leste.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? AAAAHHHHHH! - Ele gritava. - Ela vai parir!

- Emmett, pega o carro e some da minha frente com Rose. - Edward falou e Emmett saiu no maior pau quando Edward jogou a chave do volvo pra ele.

Eu convenci Edward e ele acabou indo junto com Emmett e Rose, afinal, Emmett esteve comigo quando Anthony e Claire nasceram...

Fui pro quarto dos dois, onde meus filhos dormiam bem e fiquei pensando. Rose estaria com umas 34 semanas e eu queria desejar toda sorte do mundo pra ela. E paciência, porque eu sei o quanto é chato esperar pra levar nossos filhos pra casa em paz.

Fiquei pensando no quanto eu tinha sorte em ter meus dois bebês juntinhos de mim e quando percebi, Edward estava me levando pro quarto no colo. Era umas seis e meia da manhã e eu nem lembrava de cair no sono.

- Eles estão dormindo? - Perguntei quando ele me colocou na cama.

- Eu cuido deles hoje, ok? - Ele beijou minha testa. - Descanse. Hoje os pimpolhos são meus.

- E o hospital? - Perguntei. Depois me mexi pra levantar, mas Edward me prendeu ali. - Você tem que trabalhar, meu bem.

- Hoje é sábado, meu amor. - Edward riu baixinho e eu me acomodei no travesseiro. Um descanso era sempre bem-vindo.

- E Emmett? Como foi com o bebê? - Perguntei.

- É um menino muito fofo! - Edward sorriu. - Você tinha que ver o quanto Emmett chorou depois de acordar do desmaio.

Emmett desmaiou, novidade master.

Eu ri.

- Rose está bem? - Perguntei. - Ela deve estar tão feliz!

- E está! - Edward sorriu, mas depois franziu os lábios. - Pena que ele precisa de tempo na UTI Neo.

- É sim. Sinto muito por ela. Mas passa rápido. - Sorri.

- Mas ela está feliz. E Emmett também! Eles com certeza estão explodindo de felicidades.

Eu sorri, sentindo o sono me pegar de novo.

- Durma, meu amor. - Edward deu um beijo na minha testa antes de sair do quarto e apagar a luz. Pude ouvir ele abrir a porta do quarto dos bebês e falar um "Quem quer mamadeira?"

Eu dormi, já que a luz apagada, a noite mal dormida e o cansaço pediam por esse caminho.

**Edward PDV**

Emmett é um jegue!

Um jegue mais jegue que qualquer outro jegue.

Rose tava se contorcendo toda, morrendo de dores na contração e ele achando que ela tinha feito xixi.

Allie, Jazz, Emm e Rose entraram no carro e eu dirigi, apesar de preferir ficar em casa.

Assim que chegamos no Royal London Hospital, Rose foi encaminhada pra sala e por sorte o doutor já estava lá. Mas faltava esperar a grande contração pra que Emmett Ephram, ou Ephram Emmett nascesse. Estávamos esperando Jazz, Alice, eu e papai, que apareceu lá porque estava de plantão.

Emmett ofereceu a mão pra Rose e ela apertou. Mas na primeira grande contração, Emmett caiu de joelhos no chão e eu deduzi que de 'Ursinha' Rose não tinha nada.

- Puta que pariu, Rose. - "Li" ele falar, já que não era realmente possível ouvir.

Mas Rose quando foi falar, saiu tão alto que nós, do lado de fora da sala, ouvimos em perfeito tom.

- EMMETT, SE VOCÊ SOLTAR MINHA MÃO, EU TE CASTRO! - Ela gritou antes de fazer força na mão dele e segurar a outra no colchão.

A enfermeira se apressou em dar um remédio pra ela.

- Ursinha... - Ele gemeu e eu quase não consegui ler. - Não deve doer tanto... Não tanto quanto minha mão.

Daí fudeu.

- NÃO DEVE DOER TANTO? PORRA EMMETT! NÃO SÃO SEUS OSSOS QUE SAÍRAM DO LUGAR MERDA! - Ela gritou na maior agressividade e eu tossi pra esconder meu choque.

- Sua irmã é... - Alice parou, confusa. - Firme.

- Ela é uma boca suja. - Jasper revirou os olhos. - E estressada. Não devia ter ensinado ela a jogar futebol americano...

- TIRA O EMMETT DAQUI ANTES QUE EU CORTE A CABE- Rose estava falando, mas de repente ela parou e o obstetra foi até ela.

- O que foi? O que foi? - Emmett perguntou, preocupado.

- Faça força, querida! - O médico disse e Rose começou a fazer força.

Aos poucos a gente percebeu que bebê estava nascendo.

- Isso, meu amor. - Emmett incentivou. - Força!

Nessa hora, Rose sorriu pra ele. Parecia mais um 'calma, vai dar tudo certo' do que um 'porra, to fazendo força!' que ela provavelmente diria.

- Está vindo, está vindo... - O médico disse com um sorriso, puxando o menino aos poucos.

Daí, Emmett fez a cagada de soltar a mão de Rose e ver o filho dele. E no segundo seguinte, ele estava caído no chão com a maior cara roxa de defunto gelado. Uma enfermeira correu até ele com uma cara um tanto entediada e jogou um litro de água na cara dele.

- Frouxo. - Jasper murmurou.

Nessa hora Rose olhou pra ele com a maior cara que soletrava um 'P-U-T-A-Q-U-E-P-A-R-I-U' com sangue escorrendo.

Então o médico puxou o menino e ela começou a chorar.

E cara, eu não achei que ela ia chorar. Não achei nem que Emmett ia chorar. No entanto lá estavam os dois, chorando e olhando pro menino-sem-nome deles. Emmett limpou o rosto rápido, mas depois começou a chorar de novo.

Levaram o bebê pra UTI, já que ele era muito pequenino e provavelmente precisaria de uma ajudinha extra. Os médicos explicaram a Rose e Emmett e eles entenderam. Depois nós entramos pra falar com eles.

Era uma seis e quinze da manhã.

- Parabéns papais! - Sorri, cumprimentando Emmett com um abraço apertado depois de abraçar Rose. - Meus parabéns e os de Bella. E dos nossos filhos também, é claro.

- Porra, cara. Tu viu meu menino? - Emmett perguntou, animado.

- Vi, Emm, eu vi. - Disse rindo.

- Nosso Emmett II. - Ele sorriu e Rose discordou.

- Não. Nosso Emmett Ephram MacCarty II. - Ela retificou.

- Dá no mesmo. - Emm deu de ombros.

Me despedi de todos e voltei ansioso pra casa. Bella estava na poltrona do quarto dos bebês, dormindo encostada de mal jeito e eu a peguei no colo pra levar pro quarto, depois de sussurrar pra que os bebês ficassem quietinhos me esperando, já que eles estavam acordados.

- Eles estão dormindo? - Ela murmurou de olhos ainda fechados quando eu a coloquei na nossa cama.

- Eu cuido deles hoje, ok? - Dei um beijo na testa dela. Bella tem cuidado tanto dos nossos filhos e eu tento ajudá-la ao máximo. - Descanse. Hoje os pimpolhos são meus.

- E o hospital? - Ela perguntou sonolenta, ainda assim tentando levantar. - Você tem que trabalhar, meu bem.

Hoje é sábado, não?

- Hoje é sábado, meu amor.

- E Emmett? Como foi com o bebê?

- É um menino muito fofo! - Sorri, me lembrando do pequeno MacCarty II. - Você tinha que ver o quanto Emmett chorou depois de acordar do desmaio.

- Rose está bem? Ela deve estar tão feliz!

- E está! - Falei e depois pensei alto: - Pena que ele precisa de tempo na UTI Neo.

- É sim. Sinto muito por ela. Mas passa rápido.

- Mas ela está feliz. E Emmett também! Eles com certeza estão explodindo de felicidades.

Ela sorriu e pareceu ficar mais mole de cansaço.

- Durma, meu amor. - Eu beijei sua testa e saí depois de apagar a luz.

Certo. Hora do papai Cullen em ação.

* * *

_Olá tchutchucas._

_O MacCarty II nasceu! *W*_

_OOWWWNNNNN! Que lindo não? .-._

_Gente! Hoje já é dia 9 de Janeiro! Passou rápido não? o.ó' kkkkkk_

_Novidades boasounão - Vou viajar de novo! x.x_

_Mas só quarta-feira. E depois volto no domigo. :B_

_Quem aí vai sentir minha falta? u.ú' kkkkkk_

_Estou caindo de sono. E caindo tipo... literalmente._

_Ontem fui dormir às belas quatro e vinte e sete da manhã, acordei às oito e meia de hoje e to acordada até agora limpando meu quarto que estava uma bagunça do cão! x.x_

_Preciso de um banho quente, massagens e CAMA (H) kkkkkkk_

_Perceberam não? Nem vou responder as reviews hoje._

_Sabe porquê? Porque eu preciso dormir. Tipo, preciso LOUCAMENTE. kkkkkkkkk_

_Esse cap teve 2 páginas a mais do que eu usualmente escrevo, sabia? .-._

_Cara, to só o caco hoje x.x _

_DUUUUDEEE!_

_To puta da vida com esse Fanfiction fio de uma éguua quadrada! X.X_

_Qual é a da greve? _

_Fico pelo menos uma vida pra conseguir postar o cap direitinho sem que dê um pau monstro._

_E fora que quando algumas pessoas abrem a fic, aparece até o cap 104, perceberam?_

_Se não me engano alguém comentou sobre algo na review._

_Fora que meu Traffic tá parado faz dois dias _|__

_Porra, revoltei. q _

_Fizeram vuudú quente pra mim! Aposto! x.x _

_Enfim, vou indo. Minha cama está chamando. '-'_

_Beijos gatas. :*_


	110. Seis meses

- Durma, meu amor. - Eu beijei sua testa e saí depois de apagar a luz.

Certo. Hora do papai Cullen em ação.

Uma semana passou voando e o bebê de Rose ainda não tinha sido liberado da UTI, o que deixava ela e Emmett completamente nervosos. Mas Bella e eu fizemos o possível pra acalmá-los.

Mais uma semana depois, o MacCarty II foi finalmente liberado, pra felicidade extrema de Emmett, que prometeu que ia _'ser um bom pai e tals',_ como ele mesmo disse.

Bella e eu tivemos que decidir como ia ser depois do quinto mês, já que ela teria de voltar pro trabalho. Mas nós dois resolvemos diminuir o tempo no hospital, já que Bella se recusou veemente a contratar uma babá.

"Não quero que outra pessoa simplesmente cuide dos meus filhos"

No fundo, bem no fundo, nem eu queria! Já pensou se Claire ou Anthony soltam o nome dela ao invés de 'papa' ou 'mama'? Eu hein...

Então ela ficou com o turno da manhã - que passava mais rápido. - e eu ficava com as crianças. Então ela voltava antes do almoço e depois do almoço eu ia pro trabalho e voltava um pouco antes da janta.

Já tinha passado um mês assim, e pelo jeito estava dando certo.

Era bom ficar com meus filhos de manhã e trabalhar de tarde, então voltar de noite e ver que meus filhos e minha mulher ainda estavam lá, me esperando.

Na segunda semana do sexto mês, Anthony ficou completamente inquieto, começou a querer se sentar e ficava toda hora mudando de posição, ou girando no berço, ou na cama quando Bella e eu ficávamos com eles no quarto, ou se apoiando em Claire pra se sentar... Diferente dele, Claire já estava sentando no fim do quinto mês e era realmente muito fofo poder ver minha filhinha sentadinha na minha cama.

Mas às vezes ela desequilibrava e caia deitada. Ou ela fazia de propósito, porque começava a rir alto quando a gente fazia cara de choque e era inevitável não rir com ela.

Era uma gargalhada doce contagiante! Quando ela começava a rir, eu ria, Bella ria e Anthony abria um sorrisinho torto antes de soltar um riso baixo.

Faltava uma semana pro aniversário de Bella, que já era próximo sábado e eu comecei a pensar no que devia fazer.

- Precisamos pensar no seu aniversário. - Comentei, deslizando o dedo pela coluna dela. - Está chegando.

Bella gemeu, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Esqueça isso. - Ela reclamou. - No seu aniversário eu não pensei em nada.

- Não pensou em nada? - Me afastei pra olhá-la em choque. - Bella, você chamou Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e até Rose, que estava grávida e fez uma festa! Até nossos filhos participaram!

Ela riu baixinho, mordiscando meu pescoço. No mínimo querendo mudar de assunto e me seduzir de novo.

- Esqueça isso também. - Bella murmurou, vindo me beijar.

E quando eu a tombei nos lençóis e considerei começar tudo que nós tinhamos feito de novo, Anthony começou a resmungar alguma coisa no quarto antes de começar a chorar baixinho.

- Hmmm, não. - Bella choramingou baixinho e eu ri, saindo da cama.

- Eu vou. - Falei, já colocando uma roupa.

- Eu sei. Esse é o problema. - Ela fez um biquinho e eu ri.

- Vou dar um banho neles, ok? - Falei e ela concordou com a cabeça. - Tome um banho também..

Sorri, indo pro quarto deles.

Juro que quase tive um piripaque quando percebi que Anthony estava chorando porque o chacoalho azul tinha caído no chão.

Quando eu entreguei pra ele e o chorou continuou, o cheirinho me fez pensar que a idéia do banho era ótima.

**Bella PDV.**

Porque Edward tem que ter boa memória?

Eu odeio aniversários. Ainda mais quando paro pra pensar que já sou casada e tenho dois filhos na casa dos vinte anos.

Tudo bem, eu sou muito feliz por tudo isso. Até porque nesse mundo perdido, ter uma família assim é quase um milagre.

E fora que nem to tão velha assim...

Enfim, tomei um banho demorado e acabei lavando os cabelos. Saí do chuveiro e coloquei o primeiro vestido que vi na minha frente. Edward adorava me ver e vestidos e eles ultimamente tinham sido minhas maiores escolhas, já que eram super práticos. Devagar pra não fazer barulho eu fui na ponta dos pés até o banheiro onde Edward dava banho em Claire. Anthony estava no bebê conforto olhando a cena com um sorriso.

Ela estava na banheirinha, olhando pra Edward com a maior cara de quem tinha aprontado.

- Ahh não, filha! De novo não... - Edward pediu e de repente ela deu um tapa forte na água e foi água pra todo o lado. Daí, pra minha total surpresa, Claire começou a rir alto e Anthony deu um grito. - AAh não! De novo? - Edward tentou parecer sério, mas acabou rindo junto.

- Olha só, você vai molhar seu irmão e eu acabei de dar banho nele, mocinha. - Edward repreendeu, olhando pra Anthony, que estava com alguns respingos de água no pé. Anthony deu outro grito e Claire bateu na água de novo e assim foi mais umas duas vezes.

- Ok, chega. - Edward riu, pegando Claire por debaixo dos braços e a tirando dalí. Quando ele abaixou a parte do trocador e a colocou em cima da toalha ali, eu pude ver o quanto a camisa dele estava encharcada e imaginei a quanto tempo eles estavam brincando. Então eu entrei no banheiro.

- Hmmm, fazendo bagunça? - Perguntei e Anthony ao meu lado resmungo um 'da-da-da'. E Claire repetiu do outro lado. Daí eu comecei a rir com Edward e eles riram também.

Peguei Anthony no colo e senti o cheirinho bom dele.

- Que cheiroso. - Mordi o pescoço dele e ele riu. Era bom ver meu bebê com um sorrisão no rosto. Me fazia sorrir automaticamente.

- Papai é eficiente. - Edward riu e eu me aproximei pra dar um selinho estalado nele.

Depois de todos trocados, Edward e eu acabamos decidindo ir dar uma volta no parque. Os bebês já estavam maiores e vacinados, então era uma boa hora pra sair com os dois.

Edward já tinha instalado as cadeirinhas e eu ainda tentei chamar Alice e Jasper pra ir com a gente, mas eles pareciam um tanto ocupados com alguma coisa em segredo.

Enfim, nós fomos.

Anthony e Claire pareciam completamente em choque com tantas coisas novas. Os olhinhos arregalados corriam febrilmente por todos os lugares e o sorriso no rosto era inevitável. Lindos!

Conquistavam todos que passavam perto de nós.

Na metade do caminho, nós encontramos Mike. Mike e Jéssica.

Puta que pariu, que saco!

* * *

_HEEEY \O/_

_Eu sei, eu sumi._

_Gatas, to correndo. Desculpem, nem vou responder nada._

_Enfim, cap light._

_To na correria, gatas. x.x_

_Viagem! x.x_

_Vou mais cedo, lê-se AGORA!_

_Nem verifiquei nada então desculpem se saiu algo errado._

_Vou indo,_

_Beijos :**_


	111. Encontro nojento

Na metade do caminho, nós encontramos Mike. Mike e Jéssica.

Puta que pariu, que saco!

- Oi. - Mike simplesmente deu um pulo na minha frente, como se eu não o tivesse visto e ainda que eu realmente tivesse o visto, eu levei um susto.

- Newton! - Edward falou em quase choque. Quase. Até porque a careta de nojo dele era incontrolada e _eu_ que tive que controlar pra não rir.

- Oi, Cullen. - Ele broxou um pouco no sorriso e eu acenei com a mão como se eles estivessem longe.

Ainda estava sobre efeito do susto dos dois.

- Mas que meninha linda. - Jéssica murmurou pra Claire no colo de Edward, antes de olhar pra ele com um sorriso. - Posso segurá-la?

- Eu não sei se é uma...- Edward começou.

E ela tirou Claire do colo dele antes mesmo que ele respondesse.

Mas alguma coisa nela estava diferente. Talvez o jeito que ela tinha olhado pra Edward não tinha me agradado.

Principalmente pelo exagero na passada de mão no peito de Edward na hora de pegar Claire. Ou talvez tenha sido só impressão mesmo.

Ou não. É, não foi!

Vadia! Eu sabia que essa não era flor que se cheire!

- E aí, todos os músculos no lugar? - Murmurei entre dentes, começando a me irritar.

- Como? - Ela me olhou, sem ter entendido o que eu disse.

- Nada. - Sorri na maior cara de pau e Edward pigarreou ao meu lado, olhando fixamente pra Mike, como se ele fosse um bandido sob supervisão de um cara do FBI.

- Deixa eu segurar o menino? - Mike pediu, esticando os braços na minha direção depois de fugir dos olhos de Edward.

Daí meu super marido ciumento possessivo tirou Anthony do meu colo e passou pro colo de Mike, como querendo evitar qualquer contato físico entre nós dois..

Sabe, não me agradava ver meus filhos no colo deles.

Claire estava começando a fazer um biquinho de choro e Jéssica numa tentativa falha de tentar acalmá-la, começou a balançar a coitada pra cima e pra baixo.

- Jéssica, talvez menos movimentos seria melhor, porque Claire acabou de mam... - Comecei, mas fui interrompida pelo jorro de vomito que saiu da boca de Claire e foi direto pro decote (exagerado, devo dizer) da blusa branca de Jéssica.

- OH... MEU... DEUS! - Ela falou em choque, esticando Claire na minha direção e eu a segurei, mas preocupada na saúde da minha filha do que no que aquela louca ia fazer com a blusa dela. Edward riu ao meu lado e Mike engasgou um riso na garganta enquanto Anthony de repente mantinha os olhos fixos na blusa de Jéssica.

Foda-se a vomitada. O importante é quem vomitou, não é?

Limpei a boquinha da minha filha e a aninhei nos meus braços antes que ela começasse a chorar. Claire sempre começava a chorar depois de alguma coisa diferente acontecia.

Edward se aproximou de Mike pra mexer em alguma coisa em Anthony.

- Newton, eu... - Ele começou, mas no segundo seguinte, Anthony tinha feito o mesmo na blusa de Mike. E o braço dele estava encharcado de vomito.

Era nojento e fedorento! Deuses.

Edward pegou Anthony no colo com um sorriso exagerado. Na verdade nem parecia que nosso filho tinha vomitado do jeito que ele olhava pra Anthony. Parecia mais um 'ele acabou de dizer "papai"' do que um 'ele vomitou na blusa de alguém'. Eu quase posso jurar que eu o ouvi dizer 'Esse é meu menino' pra Anthony.

- Eles são _mesmo_ gêmeos, não? - Jéssica cuspiu com raiva, tentando limpar o colo, mas aquilo era tão nojento, que ela acabou desistindo.

- É... - Edward sorriu, completamente animado.

ANIMADO!

PORRA! Estressei.

.

- Passada de mão no meu peito? - Edward olhou pra mim e choque; - Eu nem percebi isso, Bella.

- Mas eu percebi, _querido Cullen_. - Cuspi andando pelo quarto de um lado pro outro.

Esme tinha vindo com Carlisle pra fazer a rotineira visita aos netinhos de sábado e eu aproveitei que eles estariam em boas mãos (e com direito a consulta básica do sogro, avó, pai, enfim Carlisle) pra ter uma conversinha com Edward.

- E você achou que eu ia fazer o que se percebesse? Dar um tapa na mão dela? Dizer um 'Não pode, vá apalpar o seu Newton-que-encara-a-perna-dos-outros'? - Edward perguntou, me acompanhando com os olhos enquanto falava.

- O 'Newton-que-oquê'? - Perguntei confusa e parei, colocando a mão na cintura.

- Ah, vai dizer que não viu Newton olhando suas pernas? - Ele estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

- Não, não vi. Estava mais preocupada em cuidar de uma certa vadia. - Murmurei a segunda parte e ele não ouviu, ou fingiu que não ouviu.

- Você virou uma uva passa de tanto que ele te encarou! - Edward praticamente gritou. - É impressionante como aquele cara me irrita! A próxima vez eu juro que ele vai sair com as duas vistas roxas pra aprender a olhar na direção certa!

- E daí o Senhor viu que Anthony ia vomitar e deixou que ele ficasse no colo de Mike pra depois disso, agir como se Anthony fosse um herói! Edward, ele vomitou na camisa de Mike! - Gritei e na verdade, Esme devia achar que nós estávamos quebrando a casa e nos matando arrancando a pele um do outro só pela gritaria.

- Eu não ia pedir desculpa por isso! - Edward falou, orgulhoso.

- Pois deveria!

- E a blusa da Jéssica? Você não ficou triste por isso. - Edward rebateu e eu mordi o lábio, batendo o pé esquerdo no chão freneticamente.

- Ela pediu indiretamente por aquilo, ok? - Murmurei olhando pro chão. - E ela passou a mão em você, Edward!

- Ela não passou a mão em mim, Bella! - Edward bateu firme na defesa.

- Eu vi, Edward!

- Ok, o que você quer que eu faça? - Edward perguntou. Daí foi toda a gritaria de novo.

- Não quero que você faça nada! Queria que você tivesse feito!

- Eu nem senti!

- Como não?

- Não senti, caramba! - Edward me olhou em choque. Depois me olhou no fundo dos olhos. - Acredita em mim, poxa! Eu não senti!

- Como não sentiu, Edward? - Perguntei aos gritos.

- Não senti, poxa! Tava preocupado demais olhando pro corno enrustido do Mike, que por acaso estava olhando pras _suas_ pernas!

- Não venha culpar as minhas pernas! - Reclamei.

- Mas ele estava olhando.

- Mas Mike não passou a mão em mim! - Falei toda manhosa, cessando a sessão briga aos gritos.

Tudo bem, talvez Jéssica não tenha realmente feito.

Mas ela fez! Anyway, eu vi!

Devia ter descido uma bofetada na cara dela! Ah, mas que vadia!

- Porque eu não deixei. Porque se eu descuidasse um pouco, ele estaria com a mão no seu ombro, deixando cair despreocupada e cuidadosamente pelos seus seios! Conheço esses homens, Bella. Mike quer apanhar, eu sei. - Edward disse parecendo um doido e eu segurei um riso na garganta. - Eles são cheios de truques! Dão flores querendo coisas em troca. Dão presentes porque eles esperam algum contato físico em troca! Esses homens são podres, não sabe não? A mente deles é cheia de coisas feias! Mike mesmo deve viver tendo fantasias sexuais com você. E agora, depois de te ver de vestido! Sabe, você devia parar de usar vestidos! Não dá pra proteger você e Claire se as duas resolverem atiçar o mundo, tá legal? Complica pra mim. - Ele esfregou os cabelos nervosamente. - É bom que Anthony me ajude, porque senão eu paro na cadeia antes dos cinquenta só por proteger o que é meu!

Edward franziu os lábios pra mim quando eu comecei a gargalhar dele. Ele estava até vermelho.

- Estou agindo feito um louco, não? - Ele perguntou baixinho e eu concordei com a cabeça, rindo loucamente e ele me acompanhou, vindo abraçar minha cintura.

- Você ficou até vermelho. - Murmurei depois de rir, tocando sua bochecha.

- Desculpa. - Edward murmurou. - Mas eu não vou negar de que fiquei feliz quando Anthony sujou Mike. Você viu? Ele nem conseguia olhar pra outra coisa que não fosse a blusa dele. Nem deve ter lembrado de que suas pernas ainda estavam lá, expostas e...

- Edward.

- Ok, desculpa. - Ele abriu um sorriso torto. - Mas eu falei sério quando disse que não senti a mão da Jéssica.

- Tudo bem. - Respirei fundo. - Sabe, não gosto que cobicem o que é meu.

- Nem eu. - Edward concordou sorrindo e me beijou. E eu o beijei, e nós nos beijamos.

E eu ouvi um pigarreio na porta e Edward se afastou, me abraçando por trás.

- Ah... Acabaram? - Carlisle perguntou, inseguro. Ele segurava Claire no colo enquanto ela mexia despreocupadamente na gola da camisa branca dele. Já Anthony estava segurando o dedo de Esme pra mexer na aliança dela.

- Sim. - Edward sorriu.

- Melhor assim. - Esme sorriu pra nós. - Ainda parece como se fosse a um ano atrás, quando vocês tinham acabado de se conhecer.

- É, assim é melhor. - Sorri e Edward beijou meu pescoço antes de se afastar pra pegar Claire do colo de Carlisle.

- Parece que temos alguém com sono aqui. - Edward murmurou a deitando nos braços dele. Claire começava a piscar lentamente e pelo jeito ia ficar no berço o resto do dia. - Eles estão bem, pai?

- Ótimos. - Carlisle sorriu. - Mas acho que vocês vão ter problemas.

- Com? - Perguntei assustada, pegando Anthony do colo de Esme.

- Dentes. - Carilisle deu de ombros.

Dentes. Parece simples.

.

05:18:56 - Quarta-feira.

Choro. Choro. Choro desesperado.

Quando eu fui sair da cama, Edward levantou e foi até o quarto dos bebês.

"O que acontece com vocês hoje, hã?"

"Calma, minha menina. Não chora..."

Era um chorinho tão triste e desesperado! Quase um grito. Cinco segundos depois outro choro.

- Bellaaaaa!

.

- Dores de dente. Estão nascendo dentinhos. - O pediatra disse anotando coisas num papel. - Aqui, comprem essa pomada. Se quiserem também, têm algumas borrachinhas especiais pra que os bebês mordam. É só.

Eu não consegui tirar os olhos de Anthony e Claire durante o caminho até a farmácia.

Os dois estavam com dores. Os olhos lacrimejavam e antes mesmo de piscar, as lágrimas grossas escorriam pelos rostinhos redondinhos dos meus filhos. Chorando silenciosamente. Era horrível.

Edward comprou os remédios e fomos pra casa. Depois de mamarem (mal, devo dizer), Anthony e Claire dormiram. Mas pelo menos eu tinha certeza que a dor tinha melhorado já que os choros antes do dormir eram quase nada.

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje, Edward? - Perguntei enquanto Edward tirava os sapatos, pegava um chinelo e alcançava um short no closet.

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Tenho que cuidar dos meus filhos e da minha mulher. - Edward falou.

- Edward, pode ir. Eu estou bem e eu cuido deles. - Falei indo até e ele. - Carlisle vai ficar preocupado quando perceber que nós dois faltamos.

- Depois eu resolvo isso com ele. - Edward roubou um beijo meu e foi saindo do quarto depois de pegar as chaves do carro na mesinha. - Vou comprar alguma coisa pronta pra nós almoçarmos, ok?

- Ok. - Concordei e ele foi embora. Algum tempo depois, Edward voltou com dois lanches enormes e nós comemos, aproveitando o sono dos pimpolhos.

É, eles iam ficar bem. Todos nós íamos ficar bem.

* * *

Cara, o fim está próximo. T.T

Passou rápido não? Muito rápido!

Deuses, minha fic favoritinha e primeirona está chegando ao fim. i.i

_HEEEEEYY HOOOO, LET'S GOO!_

_E aí gatas, como foram essas duas semanas? '-'_

_Puxa, eu perdi tanta coisa. Um still divino de BD, um signo a mais no zodíaco.. O que mais?_

_Golden Globes eu assisti na E!, fiquei sabendo sobre as enchentes também! Meninas, vocês viram que horror? x.x_

_Enfim, duas semanas longe de vocês não foi tão não-produtivo quanto eu achei que seria._

_Eu escrevi uma outra fic de Beward. O.O_

_Sério mesmo, inteirinha. Ficou bem legal. :B_

_Amanhã eu posto o resumo ok? Fiquem ligadas no meu perfil. :B_

_Hã, hmmm. Deixa eu ver... Cheguei hoje e vim logo dar as caras por aqui, afinal fiquei uma semana a mais do que o previsto. kkkk_

_Enfim, não vou responder as reviews porque estou exausta e ainda tenho que desfazer malas, arrumar o meu cabelo (meninas, o que o cloro da piscina faz com o cabelo__, não? Meu cabelo tá seco!), tomar um banho maravilhoso e relaxar. ;D_

_Até amanhã?_

_Certo, até amanhã então. :D_

Deixem minhas reviews ok? _Amanhã eu respondo todas, tchutchucas. ;D_

_Beijos gatas \o_


	112. Feliz Aniversário, Bella!

_"Era um dia maravilhosamente lindo em Forks!_

_Forks com certeza não foi tão lindo. O céu estava, como sempre, nublado, mas um solzinho mínimo surgia entre as nuvens claras, num crepúsculo claro e azulado maravilhoso._

_- Claire, não puxe o bigode do seu avô. - Edward falou e Claire soltou o bigode de Charlie, abrindo um sorriso tímido, mas empolgado pra ele. Os cabelos marrons iam até os ombros, caindo com cachinhos frouxos nas pontas._

_- Volte aqui, mocinho! - Reneé gritou, correndo atrás de Anthony, que corria entre as árvores com um esforço tremendo pra não cair no chão, balançando os fios loirinhos lisos que caiam na testa dele, por cima dos olhos verdes apertados pelo sorriso enorme._

_As crianças começaram a brincar com Charlie e Edward e Reneé vieram se sentar ao meu lado debaixo de uma árvore._

_- Suas crianças são lindas, Bella! - Reneé sorriu.- Finalmente os trouxe pra eu ver, hein?_

_- Estávamos sem tempo. - Edward explicou com um sorriso._

_- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho! - Reneé falou, olhando pra Charlie correndo de Anthony e Claire com um sorriso. - Nós esperávamos a visita de vocês._

_E depois nós não estávamos mais lá._

_Era tudo muito claro e Charlie apareceu ao lado de Reneé, pousando o braço no ombro dela. Os dois tinham um semblante calmo, tranquilo._

_- Bella? - Ouvi a voz dela, mas a imagem continuava imóvel._

_- Mãe? Fica comigo hoje. - Pedi, tentando estender a mão na direção deles._

_- Filha, eu estou com você. - Mamãe disse e eu queria ir até lá e abraçá-los, mas minhas pernas não se mexiam. _

_- Voltem pra perto de mim. - Falei. __Eu não sentia meu corpo, só olhava pra eles e mais nada. - Estejam comigo hoje!_

_- Nós sempre estivemos com você, querida. - A voz grossa de Charlie ressoou enquanto a imagem dos dois se afastava aos poucos._

_- Fiquem comigo. - Pedi com a voz quebrada, já sentindo o soluço quebrar no meu peito._

_- Você tem sua família agora, meu amor. - Reneé falou. - Cuide dos seus filhos. Cuide de Edward._

_- Eu vou. - Murmurei._

_- Seja feliz, minha filha. E mais uma coisa... - __Charlie falou enquanto a imagem deles sumia aos poucos num fundo branco brilhante._

_- Feliz aniversário!_

_E depois era um lugar diferente._

_Só Edward e eu na campina da Itália, nos abraçando__ do mesmo jeito que ele me abraçava quando me pediu em casamento. O dia era lindo, como todos costumavam ser quando ele estava comigo. O sol se punha aos poucos, revelando um amanhecer alaranjado lindo._

_- Bella? - Edward chamou e eu o olhei, sorrindo automaticamente pros olhos verdes claros dele. - Feliz aniversário, meu amor!_

_E como todo fim de sonho, foi ficando tudo escuro... E eu fui me perdendo aos poucos, me entregando pra escuridão..."_

Lábios no meu ombro, na minha clavícula, na minha nuca, subindo pelo meu pescoço e deixando um beijo atrás da minha orelha...

Passando pela minha mandíbula e mordendo a ponta do meu queixo, me fazendo abrir um sorriso. O cheiro de Edward me fez virar pro lado que ele estaria e eu abracei a nuca dele ainda que estivesse de olhos fechados. Os lábios depositaram beijos nas minhas pálbebras e na ponta do meu nariz, até roçarem provocantes nos meus.

- Bella? - Edward sussurou. - Feliz aniversário, meu amor!

Eu ri antes de beijá-lo. Nada melhor que acordar com um beijo. Um beijo macio. E depois um beijo de língua...

- Espera. - Edward se afastou quando eu estava quase arrancando a camisa dele. - Meu objetivo é te deixar na cama até o café terminar. Se continuar assim você não sai daqui tão cedo.

Eu ri, finalmente abrindo os olhos. O relógio marcava meio dia e meia e eu vi o lado bom de fazer aniversário. Normalmente, aos sábados Edward me acordava antes mesmo das dez.

- Então vamos continuar. - Murmurei, arrancando um riso de Edward. Ele saiu da cama e foi até a mesa, pegando uma bandeja enorme.

Era enorme mesmo.

Eu me sentei imediatamente enquanto ele se aproximava com a bandeja na minha direção e a colocava a minha frente.

Não era exatamente um bom horário pra tomar 'café-da-manhã', mas enfim.

- Hmmmm. - Salivei olhando pra bandeja enorme que Edward arrumou. Copos de suco de laranja, pãezinhos, frutas, bolachas! Tanta coisa!

- Gostou? - Edward sorriu animado e eu concordei, me aproximando pra roubar um beijo dele.

- É lindo, meu amor. - Sorri de olho nas uvas. - Obrigada.

- Eu ia dar o primeiro presente depois do banho que nós vamos tomar, mas eu resolvi te dar agora. - Edward sorriu, entregando uma caixa embrulhada com um laço vermelho.

'Depois do banho que _nós vamos _tomar' me fez sorrir, mas a parte do 'primeiro presente' não.

- Edward! Primeiro? - Olhei em choque.

- Não reclame. Abra. - Ele sorriu e eu revirei os olhos, soltando a amarração e abrindo a caixa ansiosamente.

Era maravilhoso! Um porta retrato grande que levava uma foto minha e de Edward no hospital, nos primeiros dias dos bebês. Eu segurava Claire e Anthony no colo e Edward abraçava meu ombro, mantendo um braço junto com o meu. Ele sorria de um jeito tão lindo... Sempre tão lindo!

- Gostou? - Edward procurou meu olhar.

- É lindo, Edward. - Sorri, abraçando o porta-retrato.

- É simples. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Não é. - Eu limpei o rosto, me aproximando pra dar outro beijo nele. - Obrigada.

- Agora vamos comer. - Edward sorriu animado e eu tomei o ar pra fazer uma pergunta. - E sim, os bebês estão amamentados, trocados e tudo mais.

Esse é meu marido.

Foi ótimo tomar café da manhã na cama. Edward às vezes trazia cafés da manhã na cama pra mim, mas hoje estava especialmente maravilhoso! Nós ficamos rindo e nos beijando praticamente o tempo todo. Edward deu uma olhada nos bebês enquanto eu ia pro chuveiro e depois de uns cinco minutos ele apareceu pra me ajudar a lavar as costas.

E eu acabei lavando o cabelo de Edward. E ele lavou o meu. Foi divertido.

Edward me fez colocar um vestido e um salto alto. Edward com certeza não tinha escolhido aquilo. Primeiro porque ele não gostava de quando eu colocava vestido curto. E fora que ele definitivamente não sabia nada sobre salto alto.

E quando eu perguntei a ele sobre isso, Edward só deu de ombros e me empurrou pra fora do quarto.

Depois de nos trocar, Edward pegou Anthony e Claire e nós fomos pra sala, 'assistir TV', como Edward mesmo disse. Devia ser umas duas da tarde já.

Era complicado descer com Claire de saltos, porque ela estava mais pesada, mas não era impossível. Até porque Edward vinha me ajudando tanto que dava dó fazer ele descer os degraus com os dois bebês gordinhos. Os bebês estavam tão cheirosinhos, arrumadinhos e bem vestidos que eu fiquei me perguntando como Edward conseguiu dar banho nos dois e ainda preparar o café. Mas isso foi só até eu chegar a sala e perceber o que me esperava.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett e até o pequeno MacCarty estavam ali, esperando por mim.

Na mesa um bolo redondo e rosa tinha escrito um 'Parabéns Bella' exagerado e enfeitado e eu ri ao imaginar que era idéia de Alice.

Então todo mundo começou a cantar parabéns bem alto e animado enquanto eu corava e Claire se mexia animada nos meus braços, batendo palminhas com eles e Anthony.

Quanto todo mundo terminou de cantar, Edward pegou Claire do meu colo e os abraços começaram. Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett.

Foram minutos de abraços e desejos de felicidades, anos de vida...

- Então esse é o pequeno MacCarty? - Perguntei olhando pro menino no colo de Emmett. O cabelo escuro e curto no rosto redondo era completamente Emmett. Entretanto, os olhos claros e a boca fina eram de Rose, sem dúvidas.

- Emmett. - O próprio corrigiu.

- Emmett Ephram MacCarty II. - Rose corrigiu em seguida.

- Ah, chame só de MacCarty. - Jasper riu, dando de ombros.

- É um lindo menino. - Sorri, lembrando de quando meus filhos eram pequeninhos. Dava até um aperto só de pensar no quanto eles tinham crescido.

Alice pegou Claire no colo e algum tempo depois a campainha tocou e Jasper pegou Anthony pra que Edward fosse atender a porta. Era fofo ver Jasper segurar Anthony. Muito cuidadoso e um tanto inseguro, mas fofo. Alice olhou pra ele e os dois sorriram de um jeito diferente. Rose encarava a mesma cena que eu com a sobrancelha erguida e eu imaginei que talvez estivesse com a mesma cara.

Tinha alguma coisa diferente no jeito que Alice olhava Jasper...

- Bellaaa! Parabéns, minha querida! - Esme sorriu, me assustando e envolvendo os braços a minha volta.

- Obrigada, Esme. - Sorri quando ela me soltou, indo ver o pequeno MacCarty e deixando espaço pra que Carlisle viesse me abraçar. Mais parabéns, best wishes e etc...

- Obrigada, Carlisle. - Sorri.

- Veja você! Como meus netos cresceram! - Carlisle murmurou empolgado, deixando um braço no meu ombro enquanto sorria feito bobo pros bebês. Eu sorri, ainda abraçando a cintura do sogrão. - Eles estão lindos, não?

- Lindos, maravilhosos. - Concordei com um sorriso e ele deu um beijo na minha testa antes de ir pegar Claire do colo de Alice. Edward me abraçou por trás murmurando um 'Eu te amo' enquanto descansava o queixo no meu ombro.

- Temos presentes! - Alice cantarolou e eu revirei os olhos quando Edward riu, me empurrando pra sala com todos.

Esme e Carlisle me deram jóias divinas de ouro, Rose e Allie me deram saltos altos maravilhosamente chiques e milhares de maquiagens, Jasper me deu um perfume caro e extremamente cheiroso e Emmett... Bom, Emmett me deu uma caixa cheia de camisinhas. Camisinhas! E como ele mesmo disse: 'Camisinhas de todos os tipos, cores e sabores'; E sabe lá Deus em quantos tons de vermelho eu corei quando Carlisle começou a rir.

Além disso, Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Allie me deram um leão de um metro. E disseram que estavam 'me dando Edward de presente'.

Edward fez questão de deixar o segundo presente por último. Assim que todos tinham terminado de me dar presentes, ele chegou com uma caixa branca enorme e todo mundo fez um 'Ooooh', mas pela cara de Alice, ela sabia o que era e estava louquinha pra contar.

Talvez por isso ela tenha nos evitado esse tempo. Alice é péssima com segredos de surpresa.

Abri a caixa e quando vi a bolsa preta lindamente revestida de couro puro com o enorme símbolo da Chanel, eu estaquei no lugar.

C H A N E L.

Por Deus! Alguém me belisca porque eu acho que minha alma saiu do corpo.

Alice soltou um gritinho histérico e eu tive que sair do meu transe pra olhá-la com a mesma cara confusa que todo mundo.

- Desculpem. - Ela abanou o próprio rosto. - É muita emoção.

- Ok, Chanel. - Emmett murmurou impaciente, revirando os olhos. No segundo seguinte ele imitou um grito histérico de uma menina e se eu não tivesse visto que ele mesmo fez aquilo, provavelmente acharia que foi uma menina que gritou. - Dá pra gente comer o bolo logo? Eu to morrendo de fome!

Abracei Edward com toda a força que pude, beijando todo o tipo de pele que vi pela minha frente.

- Obrigada, meu amor. É perfeita!

- É só uma bolsa. - Edward riu e eu revirei os olhos. É uma Chanel e ele trata como se fosse 'Pão do dia passado'.

- Ainda temos mais até o fim do dia. - Edward deu uma piscadinha e depois de roubar um beijo dele, nós fomos pra cozinha.

Anthony e Claire foram pro bebê conforto e Emmett pediu pra colocar o pequeno MacCarty lá encima no berço, já que ele estava dormindo.

O bolo estava maravilhoso e nós ficamos pelo menos umas três horas conversando e rindo na cozinha. Quando eu olhei no relógio e vi que já passava das quatro horas, eu entrei em choque!

- E já está na hora. - Carlisle murmurou olhando pro relógio. - Tchau, crianças.

Eu fiquei confusa quando ele ficou olhando pra mim, esperando que eu me levantasse ou fizesse alguma coisa.

- O quê? - Perguntei, confusa.

- Já está na hora, Edward. - Esme murmurou quando Edward voltou a cozinha com os dois bebês, já alimentados.

- Ok. - Ele sorriu, virando pra mim. - Vamos?

- Vamos sair?

- Vamos. - Edward sorriu, pegando minha mão. - Hoje nós dois temos planos.

Hmm, planos.

- Planos. - Repeti e Edward sorriu, vindo me dar um beijo. Se todo mundo não estivesse olhando, eu o agarrava. Mas sabe como é, não? Toda essa platéia e Emmett preparado por um ataque selvagem da minha parte...

Enfim,

Alice me fez passar perfume, passar uma 'maquiagem básica', ajeitar o vestido e em segundos eu estava pronta. Edward também. Tinha colocado uma camiseta azul que o deixava lindo e eu podia sentir o perfume dele de longe. Com certeza era um lugar chique!

HÁ! Eu sabia que essa roupa produzida com certeza não ia ser só pra uma festinha em casa.

- Aproveitem bastante! - Esme sorriu, acenando enquanto íamos até o carro.

- Usem camisinhas de menta! São as minhas preferidas! - Emmett gritou e eu corei loucamente quando a velhinha que morava do outro lado da rua - e coincidentemente estava passando ali naquele momento - começou a tossir, surpresa.

Emmett é um bosta! Tem que gritar uma coisa dessas no meio da rua? Perto de uma vovó? Deuses!

Carlisle desceu um tapa na nuca dele enquanto Rose estapeava o braço de Emmett.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella! - Jasper e Alicie gritaram e eu ri.

- Cuidem-se. - Esme falou, toda mãezona.

- Voltem antes da meia noite, queridos. - Emmett sorriu malicioso. - Não queremos que Claire e Anthony ganhem irmãos quadrigêmeos tão cedo.

Outra rodadas de tapas em Emmett e eu simplesmente entrei no carro, onde Edward segurava a porta aberta pra eu entrar.

Edward e eu estávamos em silêncio no carro, indo calmamente por ruas que eu não conhecia tão bem.

Bom, eu não conhecia muita coisa da minha própria cidade, mas enfim. E o silêncio me incomodava, porque na verdade, eu não conseguia roer minha vontade de perguntar pra onde nós estávamos indo.

- Onde estamos indo? - Saiu da minha boca e eu mordi o lábio quando Edward riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Teimoso!

- Estamos indo jantar. - Edward sorriu.

- Hmmm. - Mordi o lábio. Íamos jantar, só nós dois. Fazia tanto tempo que Edward e eu não saíamos pra jantar. Não sozinhos... O que me lembrava outra coisa. - Esme e Carlisle vão cuidar de Anthony e Claire?

- Vão. - Edward sorriu. - Eles vão levá-los pra dar umas voltas. Hoje o fim do dia é só nosso.

Maravilha.

Edward me levou até um restaurante francês com nome difícil chique no centro. Era lindo. Amadeirado, calmo e cheio de lâmpadas amarelas escuras que davam um ar mais romântico pro espaço. Edward falou com uma mulher e ela nos levou até uma mesa afastada perto da janela.

Nos entregou os cardápios e saiu, avisando que um garçom viria até nós.

- Peixes ou carne? - Edward perguntou e eu sorri.

Deuses!

Lugar de gente chique, com Edward Cullen é um sonho. Literalmente um sonho.

- Peixes. - Sorri.

Daí eu olhei pro cardápio. E bateu um desespero patético e eu boiei legal. Primeiro porque o nome dos pratos era horrivelmente impronunciáveis. Segundo porque eram pratos de ricos. E pratos de ricos tinham famas terríveis.

Quero dizer... Como pratos poderiam ser bons com nomes desses? Deuses!

- Terrível. - Edward murmurou e eu ri.

- Esse parece bom. - Falei depois de ler. Era o mais simples e perto de normal ali. - Salmão gratinado com espinafre e mascarpone e pilaf de berinjela.

E ainda assim não era normal.

Ok, tinha espinafre, pilaf de berinjela e mascarpone!

Tipo, what the fuck é _'pilaf'_?

Foda-se, vou comer.

- Vamos arriscar. - Edward suspirou, deixando o cardápio de lado e eu ri enquanto o garçom vinha até nós.

Fizemos o pedido.

- Vinho branco. - Edward falou.

- Chardonnay ou Riesling? - O cara perguntou e Edward estreitou os olhos, parecendo pensativo.

- Chardonnay. - Edward falou.

- Ótima escolha. - O garçom saiu e eu olhei pra Edward em choque.

- Você entende de vinhos? - Perguntei.

- Não. - Edward riu, revirando os olhos. - Mas Emmett entende. E ele já me forçou a ter aulas sobre vinhos.

Eu ri.

Depois de algum tempo os pratos chegaram e... Deuses!

O prato era bonito, mas pensar que aquilo era comida me enjoava.

Edward franziu os lábios pra comida, mas abriu um falso sorriso, murmurando um 'Obrigado' pro cara.

- Isso deve ser horrível. - Edward falou e eu ri, pegando o garfo.

Ok, não era terrivelmente horrível.

Não era tããão ruim assim.

Na verdade eu gostei. Principalmente do mascarpone lá. Era gostoso. E o salmão era uma delícia também... Só o espinafre e o 'paff', 'pifate' ou 'pitaff' ou o seja-lá-o-nome-daquilo de berinjela que não eram muito bons...

O vinho era divinamente maravilhoso. Foi a melhor parte do jantar. Competia acirradamente com a cara de Edward.

Eu praticamente ri o tempo todo, porque a cara de Edward pra comer berinjela era MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA.

Ele ficava toda hora murmurando 'eu odeio berinjela', 'pilaf é horrível', 'espinafre é horrível', 'nasci pra ser pobre'. E eu morria de rir.

Na verdade ele só não gostava da berinjela, o resto ele falava pra me fazer rir.

Edward recusou as sobremesas e nós fomos embora.

- Cruzes! - Edward fez uma careta quando entramos no carro. - Só dava pra salvar o mascarpone e o salmão.

- Que horror! - Eu ri. - Eu até que gostei, sabia?

- Você vai gostar mais do que eu vou fazer agora. - Ele sorriu, virando em algumas ruas e pra minha surpresa, Edward parou em frente a um supermercado. Saiu do volvo e entrou no mercado.

Depois de uns dez minutos, Edward voltou com algumas sacolas, que ele deixou no banco de trás.

- Comprou o que?

- Coisas pra tirar aquele gosto horrível de berinjela da minha boca. - Edward franziu o nariz, ligando o carro. - Se não fosse a berinjela e o espinafre, até que ia ser aceitável...

Voltamos pra casa e eu me surpreendi que as luzes estivessem apagadas.

Eu ri quando Edward tirou duas garrafas de cerveja da sacola.

- Cerveja? - Eu gargalhei, pegando uma garrafa.

- Cerveja. - Edward concordou, batendo a garrafa na minha e nós saímos do carro.

Na verdade eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente que acabou de ganhar a primeira garrafa de cerveja da vida.

Edward se sentou no capô e eu sentei ao lado dele, virando alguns goles pela garganta. Estava um silêncio calmo e delicioso na rua.

- Obrigada. - Eu murmurei pra ele. - Foi meu melhor aniversário.

- Graças a mim. - Ele falou, todo metido, mas em seguida parou de rir e olhou pra mim com um sorriso torto, os olhos derretidos direcionados a mim e eu acabei por soltar um suspiro. - Te amo.

- Também te amo. - Eu roubei um selinho dele antes de voltar a olhar pro céu escuro.

Devia ser umas seis e meia já...

- Ainda bem que você não amamenta mais os bebês. - Edward sorriu. - Senão estaríamos comemorando seu aniversário com leite...

Eu ri alto e Edward tomou mais um gole da cerveja dele antes de sair do carro e me puxar pela mão.

- Eles saíram? - Perguntei enquanto Edward abria a porta da casa.

- Aparentemente sim.

A casa estava toda apagada e Edward me abraçou por trás, sem fazer questão de acender a luz.

- Feliz aniversário. - Ele murmurou, fechando a porta com o pé atrás de mim. Agora a luz que iluminava a sala vinha das janelas.

- Obrigada. - Eu ri, tombando a cabeça enquanto Edward destribuia beijos pela extensão do meu pescoço. Maravilha.

Edward me virou de frente, colando nossos corpos com força. O rosto tinha uma expressão completamente sexy e eu me peguei sem respirar.

Jesus tenha piedade da minha pobre alma, amém.

- Acha que podemos aproveitar um pouquinho enquanto eles não estão aqui? - Edward perguntou, largando a garrafa dele e a minha num canto qualquer da sala e vindo beijar meu ombro.

- Acho... - Suspirei e Edward sorriu antes de me beijar.

Beijos cheios de ternura. As mãos de Edward deslizavam pela lateral do meu corpo enquanto ele andava alguns passos pra frente, nos levando até a escada. Foi um tanto trabalhoso subir as escadas, mas eu gostei. Me lembrava quando a gente se conheceu e não se soltava por nada nesse mundo. E bom, não ia ser agora que a gente ia se soltar.

Fomos pro quarto sem parar de nos beijar por um minuto. Chegamos na porta e Edward bateu minhas costas no batente da porta, aumentando a intensidade do beijo e eu arranquei a camisa dele pra fora. E aqueles músculos simplesmente não saíram da minhas mãos tão cedo. Aquela barriga maravilhosa... Deuses! As mãos dele subiam pelas minhas coxas, levando meu vestido aos poucos.

Eu não fazia questão de abrir os olhos, mas tinha um cheiro diferente no ambiente. Pra minha surpresa, Edward se afastou depois de algum tempo e acendeu a luz, olhando pro quarto com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nossa. - Ele falou e eu parei de encarar o peito nu dele pra ver o que ele via. O que na verdade foi um tanto complicado porque aquela barriga gritava por atenção, mas eu me esforcei.

O quarto estava cheio de balõezinhos vermelhos espalhados pelo chão e no meio deles, o leão de um metro que eu ganhei.

A cama cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas explicou o cheiro diferente no quarto. Além de cheiroso, o quarto estava lindo! E com certeza tinha dedo das meninas ali.

- Nossa, que... Lindo. - Falei e Edward se afastou, indo até a janela e fechando as cortinas.

- Não fui eu. - Ele deu de ombros, indo até o leão e pegando um papel que tinha ali em cima. - "Aproveitem o resto da noite. Voltamos às onze. - Esme, Alice e Rose"

- Hmmm, isso parece bom. - Eu sorri e Edward virou o papel.

- "Usem camisinha de menta. - Emmett" - Edward leu e eu revirei os olhos. - Vamos prevenir qualquer idéia idiota dele...

Edward virou o leão, o deixando de costas e eu ri alto.

- E fora que eu não ia conseguir com esse bicho olhando... - Ele riu, jogando o papel pra trás enquanto voltava pra perto de mim. - Onde estávamos? - Edward perguntou calmamente, colando nossos corpos de novo e eu gemi ao sentir meu corpo chocar com o dele.

Edward me puxou pra fechar a porta e passar a chave. No segundo seguinte me pegou no colo pra me levar até a cama. Ficou por cima de mim enquanto me beijava calmamente. Quando Edward se mexeu pra beijar meu pescoço e meu ombro, soltando o zíper do vestido atrás lentamente, eu percebi o quanto ele estava... Animado.

Edward foi abaixando meu vestido aos poucos, com uma lentidão exagerada enquanto depositava um beijo em cada centímetro de pele minha. E quando eu tentei apressar, ele murmurou um 'Devagar, Isabella. Devagar'

Mas chega uma hora da vida que não dá pra ir devagar. Ou uma hora que a provocação é demais e não dá pra ir devagar...

Quando eu estava só de lingerie e Edward só de cueca, eu o joguei no colchão, sentei no quadril dele e retribui todos os beijos que ele deu em mim e em menos de segundos, Edward estava arfando.

- Você sempre muda meus planos. - Edward falou entre suspiros enquanto eu deixava de morder a barriga dele. Me jogou nos lençóis e se apressou em abrir a gaveta, pra pegar um preservativo enquanto eu agradecia internamente.

.

- Hmm. - Gemi me aconchegando no peito de Edward, que ainda respirava com dificuldade.

Me sentia tão cansada e ao mesmo tempo tão relaxada, que chegava a ser patético. Mas atingir o auge de uma relação sexual com Edward, por várias vezes é mesmo cansativo e relaxante.

- Feliz aniversário... De novo. - Edward riu, passando o braço pelas minhas costas.

- Ah, obrigada... De novo. - Eu ri. Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos, absorvendo o silêncio e a energia boa que pairava no ar... Nem parecia que existia um mundo lá fora. Nem parecia que nós tínhamos que trabalhar na segunda, que nossos filhos estavam crescendo... O que me lembrava outra coisa. - Que horas são?

- Dez e meia. - Edward murmurou depois de olhar pro relógio. - Você quer tomar um banho?

- É, pode ser...

- Então vai lá. Eu vou ligar pros meus pais, dar uma ajeitada no quarto... - Edward falou. - Se você me esperar, eu te ajudo a lavar as costas.

- Vou esperar. - Sorri, pulando da cama num salto e Edward riu.

.

- Aproveitaram a noite? - Esme sorriu, sentada no sofá ao lado de Carlisle.

- Bastante. - Sorri, ajeitando Claire no colo. Minha menininha de rosa com toque de Alice, cada dia mais parecida comigo. Tão linda...

Não que eu me achasse de linda, mas... Bem, ela era linda. E eu tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Ah, até doía matar as saudades deles. Quando Edward, Claire e Anthony estavam comigo, eu finalmente me sentia completa.

- Cheiro de sexo. - Emmett fungou o ar. - E sabonete... Tomaram banho é?

- Não, pulamos na privada. - Edward respondeu revirando os olhos e Carlisle riu, murmurando um 'Emmett, não seja inconveniente'.

- Eles já tomaram mamadeira? - Perguntei a Esme.

- Já. - Ela sorriu. - Você tinha que ver como eles ficaram calminhos juntos com o pequeno MacCarty.

- Jura? - Eu ri.

- Muito fofos. - Rose sorriu.

- Ótimo, já têm um amigo. - Edward sorriu, dando um beijinho na mão de Anthony, que segurava o dedo dele firmemente.

Depois que todos foram embora, Anthony e Claire decidiram que não iam dormir tão cedo!

Não tava funcionando de jeito nenhum.

- Que tal uma música? - Edward deu uma piscadinha, indo até o piano enquanto eu ajeitava os dois no meu colo.

Edward tocou Clair de Lune e nossa menininha foi pegando no sono aos poucos, diferente de Anthony, que só dormiu quando Edward tocou a outra música, que originalmente era minha, mas tudo bem.

- São lindos, não? - Suspirei, olhando nossos filhos dormirem nos berços. - Passa tão rápido, Edward. Olha como eles estão grandes!

- Verdade. - Edward riu baixinho. - Eles cresceram muito rápido.

Era bom ver que eles estavam crescendo. Ficando fortes, saudáveis...

Mas poxa! Eles estavam crescendo... Meus bebês não eram tão bebês.

Ok, eram.

Mas eu quis dizer que eles estavam crescendo muito rápido.

* * *

_HEEEY TCHUTCHUCAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO VERMELHO-ESCARLATE! *W*_

_Tudo bom, gatinias?_

_Sentiram minha falta?_

_Acharam que eu tinha morrido?_

_Acharam que eu tinha sido abduzida?_

_Pois bem, olha eu aqui. ;D_

_Eu sei, demorei não? x.x_

_Sabe qual é? Tive uma PENCA de problemas. Físicos, familiares... Deuses! x.x_

_Mas enfim, estoy de volta. ;B_

_Quem quer cap amanhã? \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/_

_Eu venho amanhã, tchutchucas. Esperem por mim. :B_

_Então, o que me contam desse tempo (umasemanaoumais?u.u) que eu sumi?_

_Viram? O cap teve 5.0000 palavras, 12 páginas do word. i.i_

_Tava com saudades de vocês, gatas. :B_

_ALGUÉM ME ABANDONOU?_

_NÃÃÕ. Voltempra mim \o/_

_Hmmm, lembram da outra fic que eu comentei?_

_Sai amanhã, gatas. Nem que eu mate alguém, eu venho postar amanhã. q kkkkkkk_

_Hmm, acho que não tenho mais o que falar..._

_Ahh, ta acabando a fic, galereee. T.T_

_NOOO!_

_Eusei, eu sei. Também não quero que acabe._

_Mas tem que acabar uma hora, não? u.ú'_

_Enfim,_

_Até amanhã, gatas. Não me odeiem._

_Deixem sinal de vida pelas reviews. :B_

**XxX **;*


	113. Pitt

Um mês passa com a velocidade da luz.

Isso se a velocidade da luz for rápido o suficiente...

Sete meses... Meus bebês tinham sete meses.

Anthony e Claire tinham crescido mais! Estavam cada vez mais branquinhos, gordinhos e animados. Ficavam falando sílabas soltas o tempo todo, engatinhando de um lado pro outro quando Edward e eu resolvíamos brincar com eles de noite, mandando beijinhos, rindo... Lindos, lindos!

Os dois já estavam comendo mais coisas. Anthony, com seus cinco dentinhos, tinha mais habilidade que Claire, com os três e meio.

Anthony tinha o cabelo no comecinho da testa. Liso, completamente liso e loiro. Os olhos verdes cada vez mais verdes, combinavam com as bochechas vermelhas coradas de quando ele brincava com Edward. Já Claire tinha o cabelo grande, um pouco a cima da orelha. Os fios finos e marrons eram quase enrolados nas pontas e ela ficava lindinha quando Alice colocava tiarinhas nela.

O que nos levava à Alice e Jasper. Os dois estavam completamente afastados. Apareciam uma vez por semana em casa. - Isso quando apareciam!

E aparecer uma vez por semana sendo que você mora ao lado da pessoa é uma coisa completamente esquisita. Principalmente por que Alice é Alice! Ela vivia na cola de Claire. Sempre. Mas nos últimos tempo andava meio distante, o que era estranho.

No final do sétimo mês, Alice avisou que apareceria em casa qualquer dia pra ver Claire.

Mas ela acabou não indo.

Em compensação, Emmett e Rose iam em casa toda sexta, sábado e domingo, assim como Esme e Carlisle. Era ótimo, porque os bebês ficavam juntos, os avós ficavam juntos e nós ficávamos juntos. Mas eu ainda sentia um meio vazio por Alice e Jasper não estarem por lá.

Já estávamos na metade do oitavo mês.

Edward e eu estávamos segurando as mãozinhas dos bebês, os colocando de pé enquanto eles forçavam as perninhas trêmulas pra dar passos em busca do brinquedinho que estava longe. A barriga de Anthony estava toda de fora, já que a blusa estava começando a encolher...

Ou ele estava crescendo, o que pra mim era triste.

A campainha tocou e Edward pegou Claire no colo pra ir atender, enquanto eu ia com Anthony 'andando' até a porta, ver quem era.

- Oh meu Deus! Que lindinhos! - Rose soltou um gritinho histérico quando viu os dois. - Cada final de semana maiores.

Emmett e ela entraram com o pequeno MacCarty e pra minha surpresa, Alice entrou com Jasper.

- AAAHHHH! Diva do meu coração. - Alice tirou Claire do colo de Edward, a enchendo de beijos e ajeitando o vestido rosa dela. - Tão linda...

Diva era minha filha. Minha filha de oito meses já era 'diva'.

Deuses...

- Oi papais. - Jasper sorriu, animado. - Como vão?

- Bem. - Edward sorriu, me ajudando com Anthony. - Sumiram, hein?

- Alice, sua sumida! Não liga mais pra mim? - Choraminguei e ela veio me abraçar enquanto Jasper pegava Anthony.

Claire aproveitou pra vir pro meu colo enquanto nós íamos pra sala e nos sentávamos.

- Jasper e eu sumimos por uns tempinhos. - Alice falou, ainda de pé enquanto todos nós estávamos sentados.

- Tempinhos? - Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha, ajeitando o filho nos braços. Era quase fofo ver Emmett segurar um bebê com tanto cuidado.

Quase porque ele é um bosta ainda...

- Bom, nós temos uma coisa pra contar pra vocês. - Jasper falou, alisando o braço de Alice.

Eu troquei um olhar com Rose e nós olhamos em choque pros dois.

Um filho? Casamento?

AAHHHH!

- Digam. - Edward incentivou.

- Bom, nós estamos juntos a tanto tempo. - Alice começou. - Nós moramos juntos na ex-casa da Bella. E bom... Nós estivemos pensando em criar algum laço.

- Laço? - Perguntei com um sorriso.

- É... - Alice sorriu, de repente animada. - Conta, Jasper.

- Conta você.

- Não, conta você.

- Ok. - Jasper revirou os olhos, tirando uma caixinha de veludo preta do bolso. Eu olhei em choque pra Rose e ela abanou o próprio rosto. Jasper abriu a caixinha antes de falar:

- Alice e eu, compramos um cachorrinho!

Foi broxante.

De início todo mundo ficou quieto. Silêncio...

Então eu percebi que na caixinha tinha um pingente escrito 'Pitt'.

Daí Edward resolveu dar uma de animado.

- Jura? - Ele perguntou empolgado. - Poxa! Parabéns, gente. Isso é... Ótimo!

- É, parabéns. - Rose concordou, ainda tensa.

- Parabéns. - Falei.

- Cachorrinho? - Emmett sorriu. - Que coisa, eu achei que ia ser um pedido de casamento, ou que Alice estava grávida...

- GRÁVIDA? - Alice olhou pra ele em choque. - Não é porque você não sabe usar uma camisinha que ninguém sabe, ok?

- Ah... - Jasper fingiu se lembrar. - E Alice e eu estamos noivos.

Ah, aí sim foi uma surpresa de verdade, algo impactante e emocionante...

Alice mostrou no dedo uma aliança dourada. A pedra dali brilhava tanto quantos os olhos dela.

- AAh, isso é ótimo! - Rose falou empolgada. - Agora sim, parabéns fofuxos.

- Oh, que lindos. - Suspirei. - Parabéns.

- Finalmente uma notícia de verdade. - Emmett falou animado. - Pelo menos assim Edward não precisa fingir que está empolgado..

- Cala a boca. - Edward reclamou, revirando os olhos e eu ri.

Comemoramos com champanhe. Menos pra Rose, que ainda estava amamentando.

- Amanhã! - Alice falou, olhando pra Emmett com um ar desafiador.

- Amanhã? Não pode ser daqui cem anos?

- Pra quê? - Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Por que assim, meu filho não vai ver que eu me vesti de baiana. - Emmett revirou os olhos.

- Ah, pára com isso, Emmett. - Edward apoiou o braço no ombro dele. - Cadê sua macheza interior?

- É justamente por ela que eu estou lutando! - Emmett se defendeu.

- Amanhã e pronto! - Rose declarou, batendo na mesa. - Preparem-se, queridos. Teremos uma baiana e uma Alicie diferente amanhã.

- Ridículo. - Emmett revirou os olhos e eu gargalhei.

- Hora de pagar as apostas, queridos. - Falei sorrindo.

* * *

_AMOOORE AMOOOOOREEEE - \o/_

_Como vão tchutchuas amadas purpurinadas fofas? *-*_

_Cap curtinho, porque eu to cheia de coisas pra fazer._

_Atualizei as fics e postei a nova, viram? ;D_

_É, acho que peguei meu rítmo de novo. :B_

_Aeaeea \o_

_**Reviews, tchutchucas. ;D**_

_**Linii ih -** kkkk. Eu vi você por lá. Obrigada. :B Hmm, Lini. Os pais da Bella já morreram, lembra? Faz um tempão. :B _

_**A. Masen - **Heey ! Tudo bem e com você? *-* Emmett é sempre Emmett. kkkk Não, Alice não está grávida. kkkk_

_**Joan -** Owwn, que bom que gostou. :B Você leu a outra fic, não? Vi sua review lá, obrigada; \O_

_**Dama Mary Potter **- SAFADINHA! kkkkkkkkk Morango é? Eu pensei em colocar de morango, mas achei que meninos preferiam as de menta. kkkk Ah, to bem agora. Obrigada. :B Ah, mas não substitui. i.i_

_**aliciaps **- kkkk. É, eu também estou feliz por estar de votla. :B Você me mandou uma mensagem não? Desculpe não ter respondido. =/_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **Ma cherie, você ia me abandonar? T.T kkkkkkk Ah, to ótima. :B Não, Allie não está grávida. kkk _

_**Nathy, -** AAAHHH! Mon amour, voocê passou? *W* Que orgulho das minhas leitorass. Dá até vontade de chorar. T.T kkkkkk Parabéns, Nathy. *-* Ah, com certeza a sensação é das melhores, eu imagino. kkkk Own, feliz por ti gata. *-* Vai com tudo \o/_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, chuchures da minha vida. (?) q_

_VIRAM, VIRAM? *W*_

_Eu postei minha fic nova. :B_

_Vi que algumas de vocês foram la. Obrigada gatas. *w*_

_Eu também atualizei With or without you. Tudo certo hoje \o/_

_Aposta amanhã, pode ser? _

_Certo, amanhã teremos Emmett de baiana. ;D_

_Gatas, vou indo. Tenho um seminário pra amanhã. x.x_

_Não esqueçam as reviews._

**XxX** ;*


	114. Apostas

Duas e meia da tarde, Alice e Emmett apareceram acompanhados de seus respectivos pares, carregando sacolas cheias de coisas.

- Olá, baiana. - Edward sorriu pra ele assim que abriu a porta e Emmett abriu um sorriso falso e desanimado pra ele enquanto eu ria da cara de Alice, que era a maior cara de nojo.

No colo de Jasper, um cachorrinho pequeninho com um pêlo lindamente escorrido e caramelo com alguns fiozinhos pretos me encarava com os olhos bem abertos. Em cima dos olhos, segurando a 'franja' entre as orelhas, o pequeno yorkshire tinha um lacinho vermelho vivo, cheio de bolinhas brancas.

- Esse é... O... Pitt? - Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha e Edward tossiu.

Pitt é nome de macho, não?

Então porque tem um lacinho vermelho na testa dele?

- É. - Alice sorriu pro cachorro. - Esse lacinho lindo, não parece aquele da Minnie? Own, eu me apaixonei.

- Alice... - Edward começou. - Pitt é um macho ou esse cachorro é fêmea?

- Pitt é um macho. - Jasper falou e eu fiquei em choque.

- E porque tem um laço na cabeça dele? - Perguntei quase gaguejando.

- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta... - Emmett revirou os olhos. - Pra que um cachorro homossexual?

- Não é homossexual. - Rose corrigiu.

- Mas porque o laço na cabeça? - Perguntei de novo.

- Porque eu queria uma menininha. - Alice fez um biquinho. - Mas o Pitt age como uma, então eu aceitei ficar com ele.

Um cachorro macho que age como fêmea. Porque essas coisas só acontecem com Alice?

-_ Ela_ ficou uma gracinha de laço, não? Vocês têm que ver como ele é comportado. Faz xixi igual fêmea no jornalzinho, late baixinho, não chora, toma leite na mamadeira... É uma verdadeira _'Lady_'.

- Mamadeira? - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Leite?

- É. - Jasper suspirou, revirando os olhos.

Eles entraram quando Edward e eu trocamos um olhar confuso.

Alice nunca ia ser normal de qualquer forma. E Jasper era completamente passional diante dessa não-normalidade dela, então... Acho que o melhor era se acostumar mesmo.

Rose e eu fomos com Claire pro meu quarto e de Edward pra ajudar Alice a se trocar, enquanto Jasper, Edward, Anthony e Emmett se reuniam no quarto de hóspedes pra arrumar o baiano, digo, Emmett.

O pequeno MacCarty ficou com os meninos e Pitt... Bom, o Pitt se juntou a nós, meninas.

Alice ficou patética com aquela roupa que Emmett escolheu.

- Ele não disse que ia te vestir de menino? - Perguntei, confusa, olhando bem pra fantasia enormemente... Amarela de Alice.

- Ele é um viado! - Alice começou a gritar e parou quando eu lancei um olhar pra ela. Já imaginou se Claire em vez de falar mamãe ou papai, fala viado? Eu morro! - Ele é um idiota! Maldita hora que eu fui fazer um aposta com ele! Ahh!

- Alice, tarde demais. - Rose riu. - Mas sabe, você ficou até... Legalzinha com essa fantasia...

- ROSALIE, EU SOU UM PATO! - Alice gritou e Claire começou a rir quando Alice tentou se mexer pra bater em Rose.

Alice estava com uma fantasia ridícula de pato. Totalmente amarela e cheia, coberta por uma parte almofadada que parecia algodão. As meias eram laranjas com listras brancas e iam até os joelhos, no pé ela calçava uma pantufa enorme e laranja. Na cabeça, um enorme bico laranja e dois olhos pretos. Nas mãos, luvas brancas pra dar uma quebrada no amarelo e laranja.

Eu tive que rir. E quando eu ri, Rosalie riu e Claire também. Mas a cara de Alice era terrível. Pitt latiu baixinho pra ela.

- Não, não ria da mamãe, querida. - Ela reclamou.

Saímos do quarto primeiro, enquanto Alice cruzava os braços com a maior cara de emburrada do século.

- Prontos meninos? - Rosalie perguntou e Jasper e Edward saíram do quarto com Anthony e o pequeno MacCarty. Jasper sempre segurava Anthony.

Nós descemos as escadas e nos acomodamos nos sofá.

- Emmett está hilário! - Edward riu, entregando MacCarty pra Rosalie, já que Claire estava sambando no meu colo pra ir pro colo dele.

Essa menina ainda ia me decepcionar com um 'papai'. Oh vida. Minha esperança era meu menino...

Enfim.

Edward falou alguma coisa pra ela e a colocou no sofá entre nós dois, ao lado de Anthony, que também estava bem sentado ali. Era lindinho ver meus filhinhos um ao lado do outro, sentadinhos no sofá... Tão fofos.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Emmett desceu as escadas.

Deuses!

Emmett estava ridículo!

Sabe, Emmett é forte. É forte mesmo. Bem musculoso... E aquela camisa branca cheia de rendas e babados, -que cabia só em um ombro dele- que ele estava usando era completamente grudada. Por cima da blusa, Emmett levava no mínimo uns vinte colares coloridos entrelaçados. A saia era branca, rendada e redonda, extremamente redonda. Mais redonda do que qualquer saia de vestido de casamento que eu já vi! Ver Emmett de saia me fez cair na gargalhada.

Principalmente porque na cabeça, Emmett tinha um pano azul celeste enrolado.

- A-Amor... - Rosalie murmurou entre gargalhadas. - Você está lindo!

- OXALÁ! - Jasper gritou com a câmera ligada na direção dos dois e Edward caiu na gargalhada.

- Ah, morre, diabo! - Emmett reclamou.

- Hey, baiana, se eu fosse um papelzinho você me dava uns amassos? - Jasper perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Bite me. - Emmett mostrou o dedo do meio pra eles e eu ri.

O Pitt olhou pra ele e virou a cabecinha de lado, parecendo entender alguma coisa enquanto Alice descia com uma dificuldade tremenda. Devia ser difícil andar com aquela roupa, porque ela rebolava mais que tudo, de um lado pro outro. Daí os meninos começaram a rir dela enquanto a gente ria do Emmett.

Os dois estavam ridiculamente patéticos!

Quando faltava uns quatro degraus pra Alice chegar em solo firme, ela tropeçou na própria pata-nadadeira e voou pra cima de Emmett e no segundo seguinte, os dois estavam no chão.

- Preciso de ajuda pra levantar. - Alice falou, soltando umas 'peninhas' pela boca enquanto outras caíam tristemente pelo chão. Emmett se levantou sozinho com uma dificuldade tremenda enquanto Alice era ajudada por Edward e Jasper.

- Isso é ridículo! - Emmett reclamou, jogando o peso do corpo pra uma perna. Daí a saia deu uma mexida e eu ri. - O que vocês esperam que eu faça agora? Chame um Exu, um Orixá?

- Não mexe com essas coisas... - Rosalie repreendeu e eu ri.

- Faz uma macumba, um catimbó, um batuque... - Jasper falou e Emmett suspirou, revirando os olhos.

Pitt foi até ele e começou a cheirá-lo.

- Tira esse cachorro gay do meu pé agora! - Emmett gritou pra Alice.

- Não.

- TIRA!

- Tira você.. - Ela murmurou olhando pras unhas.

- NÃO DÁ! OLHA O TAMANHO DESSA SAIA RIDÍC- Mas ele parou de falar quando Pitt se mexeu pra debaixo da saia dele. Emmett arregalou os olhos, quase fazendo eles saírem do rosto. Então ele começou a correr pela sala, girando. Girando, girando... Os braços abertos, a saia girando, o colar girando... Parecia que ele tava recebendo um caboclo do coco verde.

Jasper passou a câmera para o pato, digo, pra Alice.

Daí Edward e Jasper começaram a fazer um batuque na mesa, gritando 'Oxalá' enquanto Alice filmava. Anthony e Claire ao meu lado começaram a bater palminhas e gritar histericamente com sorrisões, como se fosse a maior festa. O batuque foi aumentando e Emmett foi girando, até que uma hora o cachorro sumiu de debaixo da saia de Emmett. Ele correu pra debaixo da mesa e os meninos pararam o batuque.

Emmett parou repentinamente e depois de alguns segundos parado começou a rosnar, balançando só o ombro direito, como se fosse um tique nervoso. O rosto escondido pela cabeça baixa e o tique ficando cada vez mais forte.

Eu tava começando a ficar com medo...

De repente, Emmett parou. Ficou corcunda e começou a murmurar umas coisas em outra língua com uma voz estranhamente rouca. E foi murmurando até queade repente ele ergueu a cabeça. Nos olhando por debaixo dos cílios com uma cara de possuído, Emmett avançou um passo.

Puta que pariu!

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Emmett recebeu um santo!

- Os Engús estão entre nós. - Emmett falou. A voz dele parecia de velho.

- Ah meu Deus! - Alice começou a tremer. - Pára com isso, Emmett! Não se pode mexer com essas coisas, sabia?

- Quem são os Engús? - Jasper perguntou, receoso e recebeu uma bufada estranha de Emmett de volta.

- Emmett, pára com isso. Alice tá com medo. - Rosalie revirou os olhos.

- Jesus! - Edward arregalou os olhos pra Emmett, que começava a caminhar pra perto de Alice, ainda corcunda e mancando.

- Oxalá! - Emmett praticamente gritou. Conforme ele foi se aproximando de Alice, ela foi se afastando e de repente os dois estavam meio que girando em volta do sofá, até que Emmett parou repentinamente.

- Oyá quer que você faça o ritual. - Ele falou pra Alice.

- Quem? Fazer o quê?

- O ritual. - Edward repetiu e eu imaginei que aquilo talvez não fosse mesmo um santo recebendo alguma coisa.

- Que ritual? - Alice perguntou e Emmett se aproximou dela pra cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

- Dança? Que dança? - Alice ficou confusa e Emmett falou de novo com ela. - Ah, Emmett! Vai cagar! Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa? Não vou imitar um pato.

Daí eu tive que rir. E quando eu ri, Jasper riu, Edward riu, Rosalie riu, Anthony riu e até Claire riu. Emmett caiu numa gargalhada monstruosa.

- Ah, merda. Eu ia conseguir fazer você imitar um pato. - Emmett fez um biquinho.

- Seu merda. - Alice começou a enchê-lo de tapas. - Pitt! Pega ele!

Daí a cachorrinha, ou o cachorrinho, voltou pra debaixo da saia de Emmett.

- Ah, pára. Isso é golpe baixo. - Emmett começou a mexer a perna por dentro da saia, até que ele parou, arregalando os olhos de novo. - ESSE CACHORRO TÁ FAZENDO SEXO COM A MINHA PERNA!

- Ele é gay. Você esperava que ele fosse atacar Rose? - Edward revirou os olhos.

- Ele não é gay! - Alice falou avançando alguns passos, mas quando ela começava a andar, começava a rebolar e eu começava a rir.

- Tira! - Emmett choramingou, começando a se mexer inquietamente. - Aí, tá saindo uma águinha, tá saindo! TÁ ESCORRENDO! SAI. TIRA ESSA CACHORRO VIADO DO MEU PÉ!

- Pitt... - Jasper chamou contrariado e alguns segundos depois, o cachorrinho saiu de lá.

Visivelmente aliviado. Nojento.

Emmett tentou se abaixar pra limpar a perna. Conforme ele abaixava, a saia descia na frente e atrás subia, mostrando a cueca de Emmett...

Uma cueca bem divertida pra um homem de vinte e seis anos...

- Emmett, guarde a cuequinha do Bob Esponja pra Rose. - Alice riu, apontando a câmera pra traseira dele.

- NÃO FILMA MINHA BUNDA, ALICE!

- Tarde demais, calça quadrada. - Allie riu e depois deu um chute na bunda dele, fazendo o coitado ir de cabeça pro chão e ainda dar uma cambalhota.

Lá se foi um pedaço da blusa rasgada. Pitt saiu correndo e no segundo que ele chegou perto de Emmett, nós ouvimos um barulhinho... De água...

- Emmett? - Chamei.

- Peguei leptospirose. - Emmett choramingou. - Tem mijo de cachorro gay no meu pé.

- Leptospirose é causado pela urina de rato, Emmett... - Edward falou, indo até lá pra ajudá-lo. A saia torta, o ombro da blusa rasgado. Quando Emmett já estava de pé, ele resolveu se mexer pra ir pra escada, mas Pitt saiu correndo e foi pra debaixo da saia dele.

- Gente... - Emmett começou. - Tira esse cachorro de perto de mim...

- Mas ele gostou de você. - Alice sorriu.

- EU VOU CASTRAR ELE COM UMA FACA DE PÃO! - Emmett ameaçou. - Daí sim seu cachorro vai parecer uma menina! Vai ser igualzinho a Ariadna, quer apostar?

- Ai, que nojo! - Alice fez uma careta, se abaixando pra chamar Pitt. - Pitt, sweety, vem cá amor.

Emmett subiu as escadas, reclamando uma penca de palavrões enquanto Alice ficava ali, paradinha e abaixada com o yorkshire na mão.

- Allie, pode ir tirar essa roupa. - Jasper falou.

- Eu sei...

- Então levanta.

- Não posso.

- Por quê?

- Eu acho que a roupa rasgou. - Alice murmurou. - E... Minha perna tá enroscada, não consigo levantar!

Foi pelo menos cinco minutos pra levantar Alice. Jasper e Edward precisaram fazer uma força danada, porque ela estava mesmo enroscada na fantasia.

Quando ela foi subir a escada, foi meio que inevitável não rir, porque conforme ela rebolava, dava pra ver melhor o rasgo enorme que tinha na 'bunda' do patinho.

- PRECISO DE AJUDA! - Emmett gritou lá de cima. - E toalha, roupas... Álcool...

Hm, que exagerado.

* * *

Olá meninas. :B

Eu sei, demorei não? X.X

Pois bem, foi meio difícil, mas eu estou aqui. :B

Até queria postar um cap amanhã, mas não sei se vai ter luz aqui em casa, porque vão arrumar alguma coisa por aqui... u.ú'

Pena, porque o próximo está prontinho. '-'

_**Reviews das tchutchucas mais gatinhas do universo:**_

_Carla Hale,- Que bom que você gostou. :B_

_Linii ih,- kkkkk. O que seria normal pra Alice? kkkk O melhor é o incomum, :B kkk Alice é sempre diferente. Aliás, sem problemas, afinal cento e poucos capítulos, é meio normal esquecer alguma coisa. kkk_

_Lexi,- Owwn, muitas saudades? *-* É, nem eu quero que acabe... Mas tem que acabar. i.i kkkkk - Sim, sim. Vou continuar com as outras fics. :B_

_Nathy,- Sabe, eeu também gosto de baianas. :B kkk Sabe, eu até quero ter gêmeos agora... Anthony e Claire estão mesmo fofinhos *-*kkkk_

_Joan,- kkk Prontinho. Cap 114 on. Espero que goste. q :B_

_aliciaps,- kkkk É. Esse cap demorou um pouquinho, mas veio. Prontinho, Emmett de baiana e aposta paga. ;D_

_Finhaa Masen,- Owwwwn! Minha fanzona *-* Isso, não me abandone, mocinha. u.ú' kkkkkk Pitt apareceu ai. ;D Cachorros são sempre uma coisa doida. kkkk_

_Dama Mary Potter,- É claro. Meninos devem ter suas preferências sobre esse assunto de sabores de preservativos. kkkkk Uva? kkkkkk Sim, eu também odeio seminários. x.x Mas a vida é injusta. kkkkkkkk _

_Allie,- MA CHERIE! *-* kkkk Faz tempinho, não? i.i Emmett de baiana: Feito! ;D_

_Vic P,- Heheheh, que bom! :B Sim, todos lindinhos *-*_

_._

AAh, eu queria postar amanhã. i.i

Vou tentar ao máximo, ok? Nem que eu venha onze e meia! x.x kkkk

Viram, viram? *-*

Postei o primeiro cap da minha outra fic e atualizei with or without you. :B

To voltando ao ritmo, tchutchuas. Logo logo vocês vão ter que me aturar todos os dias. * Dancinha da felicidade *

Hmm... Acho que é só. :B

Vou tentar aparecer amanhã, mas se não der, até quarta, gatas. ;D

Não esqueçam das minhas reviews. ;D

**XxX** ;*


	115. Saudades

Nove meses...

Era insuportável! Eu não conseguia mais.

Olhava pros meus bebês enormes nos berços. De pé, com as perninhas bambas enquanto se seguravam na barrinha e olhavam Edward e eu nos movimentar pelo quarto.

Crescendo. Meus bebês crescendo...

Tudo bem, eu podia superar. Eu TINHA que superar.

- Edward, você está forçando meu bebê a falar 'papai'. - Falei rindo.

Edward estava a mais ou menos meia hora brincando com Claire no sofá. Ela deitada e ele por cima dela com a maior cara de pai babão.

- Cadê o papai? - Edward tampava o rosto. - ACHOU!

Daí quando ele tirava a mão do rosto, Claire começava a rir e bater palminhas e às vezes tampava o próprio rosto e tirava as mãozinhas dali, imitando Edward e fazendo ele soltar suspiros encantados.

- Você também não está me ajudando com Anthony, ok? - Edward mostrou a língua pra mim, enquanto Anthony chamava minha atenção, batendo a mãozinha no meu braço.

Daí quando eu olhei pra ele, Anthony jogou a bolinha de plástico que nós estavamos jogando, bem na minha cara. No meio mesmo.

Daí os três começaram a rir.

Bobos...

- Ok, hora de tomar um banho porque logo logo, vovô Carlisle e vovó Esme vêm. - Eu resmunguei pegando Anthony no cloro enquanto me levantava. - Pode parar de rir, mocinho?

Anthony ainda morria de rir de mim e era olhar pra ele e Edward ao mesmo tempo, e eu meio que me perdia. Jesus! Eles eram tããão parecidos!

- Deixa eu pegar esse meninão pesado! - Edward pegou Anthony do meu colo e eu alcancei Claire no sofá.

Mais tarde Rose e Allie apareceram com Emmett e Jasper.

Os meninos: Emmett, Jasper, Carlislie, o pequeno MacCarty e meu marido-infantil-nas-horas-vagas, jogavam video game aos gritos.

Já nós, Esme, Rose, Allie, eu e... Bom, Pitt, estávamos fazendo outra coisa. Os bebês estavam no quarto;

Estávamos combinando os detalhes do casamento: O de Rose e o de Alice.

O de Alice ficaria pra mais tarde, mas o de Rose era em uns seis meses, mais ou menos.

- Bella, bem que você podia sonhar com um casamento bem lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito pra nós, hã? - Alice riu e eu a acompanhei com as meninas por um minuto.

Mas depois comecei a pensar.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, eu tinha esses sonhos que - por obra do destino, ou não - aconteciam. Mas de alguns tempos pra cá, isso não estava exatamente acontecendo.

Eu diria que tinha começado no meu aniversário. Meus sonhos tinham ficado bem comuns. Sempre a mesma coisa.

Charlie e Reneé fazendo uma visita a Edward, nossos filhos e eu. Reeneé e Charlie, sempre os dois. Era um tanto monótono e aquilo de alguma forma me deixava pra baixo.

Afinal, podia ter passado sete anos, ou até cem. Se eu estivesse viva, eu ia sentir falta deles. Muita.

Aquilo me trouxe uma nostalgia terrível e eu dei desculpa de que ia ver os bebês no quarto. Ignorei a pergunta de Edward na sala e subi as escadas com pressa.

Era um vazio terrivelmente fundo que ainda me machucava quando eu lembrava dos meus pais, e assim que fechei a porta do quarto, eu caí num choro baixinho, enquanto Claire de repente ficava em pé no berço pra me olhar.

Por Deus! Eu precisava tanto dos meus pais.

Eu sei, vinte e cinco anos, casada com dois filhos. Eu devia ser forte, mas todo mundo tem uma recaída.

Peguei Claire no colo quando ela estendeu os bracinhos na minha direção e me sentei na poltrona em frente ao berço dela. Anthony dormia calmamente no berço.

Claire murmurou algumas sílabas desconexas e eu ri quando ela passou a mãozinha pela minha bochecha, limpando meu rosto.

- Mamãe vai ficar bem. - Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela e quase pulei de susto quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Vai mesmo? - Esme repetiu e eu forcei um sorriso pra ela, concordando com a cabeça. - O que acontece com você, meu bem? Você ficou triste de repente.

- Não, não aconteceu nada.

- Ninguém chora por nada, Bella. - Esme revirou os olhos. - Diga, talvez eu possa te ajudar.

Ajeitei o cabelo de Claire e dei um beijo na testa dela, me distraindo e tentando falar sem começar a chorar compulsivamente.

- Saudades. - Murmurei. - Dos meus pais.

Esme soltou um suspiro e se abaixou ao meu lado na poltrona, limpando meu rosto.

- Certo, eu não posso te ajudar. - Ela riu baixinho e eu sorri de canto sem muita vontade. - Não fica assim, querida.

O abraço de Esme me aliviou bastante depois que eu chorei horrores na blusa dela.

Anthony acordou assim que eu consegui me controlar e Claire já estava de olho na mamadeira em cima da mesa.

Esme levou Anthony e nós fomos lá pra baixo, esquentar o leite pros dois. Agora todo mundo tava na sala. Até o Pitt, que encarava friamente os pés escondidos de Emmett em cima do sofá.

- Posso? - Edward apareceu na cozinha, estendendo os braços pra Anthony no colo de Esme, e logo ele pulou pro colo dele.

Esme entregou a mamadeira pra Edward e saiu, nos deixando a sós na cozinha.

Me sentei e ajeitei Claire no colo enquanto ela tomava a mamadeira da minha mão e começava a tomar sozinha.

- Seu nariz está vermelho. - Edward comentou e eu o olhei. - Você chorou.

- Não chorei.

- E você está mentindo. - Edward continuou.

Suspirei, parando os olhos em Anthony.

Cruzes! Os dois estavam mesmo muito parecidos. Se entregassem uma mamadeira pra Edward, provavelmente eu não saberia identificar quem era quem ali...

Ok, saberia sim.

- Saudades dos meus pais. - Dei de ombros, lidando com mais calma sobre o assunto.

- Hm. - Edward olhou pra Anthony, que balançava o biquinho apressadamente pra tomar todo o leite dali. - Queria poder te ajudar.

- Ninguém pode. - Dei de ombros. - É só lidar com isso.

- Você sabe que eu estou aqui. - Edward falou segurando os olhos nos meus. - Pode me chamar se precisar de mim, Bella.

Eu ri. Edward é sempre Edward.

- Eu sei, meu amor. - Estendi uma mão pela mesa pra segurar a dele. - Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo.

Mas às vezes é bom ter um tempo sozinha. Ou com a sogra super quase minha mãe.

Me aproximei pra roubar um beijo de Edward. E ainda era como a primeira vez. Um beijinho sem segundas intenções em Edward era sempre perigoso, porque ele deixava de não ter segundas intenções e era difícil controlar isso.

Me concentrei em separar meus lábios dos de Edward quando Anthony começou a bater a mamadeira na mesa com impaciência, murmurando as sílabas sem sentido que eles falavam.

- DIVAAAA! - Alice gritou aparecendo na porta da cozinha e Claire bateu palminhas com ela. - Vamos, meu bem. As meninas vão se juntar pra reunião das... Meninas.

- Pitt está nessa reunião, certo? - Edward riu e Alice revirou os olhos com uma careta.

- Ele é uma dama de alma, ok? - Ela pegou Claire do meu colo e puxou minha mão pra que eu me levantasse. - Vamos, chuchuzinho. Deixe esses machistas de lado!

- Alice, Anthony tem nove meses. - Suspirei.

- Ah, não enche. - Alice saiu rebolando e eu ri, me virando pra roubar um outro beijo de Edward, dessa vez tentando me controlar ao máximo.

- Te amo. - Murmurei enroscando os dedos no cabelo de Edward.

- Te amo. - Edward repetiu esfregando o nariz no meu antes de me beijar.

- Anthony é um menino, tem que aprender a ser macho e tals... - Ouvi a voz de Emmett. - Mas vocês não acham que nove meses é muito cedo pra aprender a beijar na boca?

Edward mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele enquanto eu saia da sala e me juntava as meninas na sala.

- O vestido vai ser lindo! Vamos ver na próxima quinta. - Alice comentou com Claire, como se ela estivesse entendendo. - Quer ir?

- Ela não vai responder, Alice. - Murmurei me sentando ao lado de Esme no sofá. - Mas seria ótimo se ela fosse com a gente.

- O ALMOÇO É POR NOSSA CONTA! - Emmett gritou da cozinha.

- Vamos tentar não queimar a casa. - Carlisle completou ee eu ouvi um barulho de panelas.

- E não prometemos comida saudável! - Jasper concluiu e eu ri.

* * *

HEEY CHUCHUZINHAS *W*

Como vão, como vão?

Nem deu pra vir ontem. i.i

MAS HOJE EU ESTOU AQUI \O/

Cap Light. ;D

Viva eu. \o/ kkkk

_**Reviews das tchutchucas mais gatas do universo:**_

_**CarlotaPelota,- **kkkkkk Chorou mesmo? kkkk_

_**Ssika, **- Ah, obrigada. :3 Que fofo *-* kkkkk Ahhhh! Muitíssimo obrigada. *-*_

_**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **É, esse Pitt é um safadinho. x.x kkkkk_

_**Joan,- **kkkkk É, Emmett tem uma mediunidade aflorada. kkkk De mentira, é claro. :B kkk_

_**Lexii, -** kkkk Eu ri imaginando Alice de pato. kkk Ah, leia sim. *w*_

_**A. Masen,- **Oi gata. *-* Tudo bem comigo e com você? *-* kkk Own, não? Os bebês estão mesmo bem fofos *-*_

_**Allie,- **kkkkkk Pitt é um cachorro com alma feminina, por favor, não confunda as coisas. HAUHAUAH._

_**Finhaa Masen**,- Pitt é mesmo um cachorro que fez a diferença. kkkkk É, eu fiquei pensando: Todo mundo tem filhos, porque Aliice tem que ser igual todo mundo? E um cachorro fez mesmo a diferença na história. kkk_

_**Carla Hale,-** Chorou de rir? kkkkk Que bom. :3_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **Você também agarraria o Emm de baiana? BAIANA? kkkkkk _

_**Aliciaps,-** Hmm, sei. Eu lembro de ter visto algo sobre a peça. kkkkkkk Sabe, o Pitt fez sucesso. kkkkkk_

_**Nessie Shadows,-** kkkkkk. Emmett é uma figura: Fatão. kkkk Ah, obrigada. :3_

Prontinho, respondi. ;D

Tchucas, como vai a vida?*-*

Ah, atualizei With or Without you. :3

Gente, nem verifiquei a escrita, então sorry se saiu alguma palavra errada no cap. ;D

Amanhã vocês estarão aqui comigo? ;D

Certo, amanhã. HEUEHEU

Minhas reviews, não esqueçam. ;D kkkk

**XxX** ;*


	116. Primeiras palavras

Com dez meses, os fins de semana lá em casa começaram a ficar mais bagunçados.

Literalmente.

Anthony e Claire ficavam engatinhando atrás dos brinquedos pelo tapete e ao lado deles, o pequeno MacCarty - que estava enorme pra sete meses, devo dizer - brincava sentado com algum objeto de borracha que ele fazia questão de levar pra boca de cinco em cinco segundos. Dentes. Eu já tinha passado dessa época.

Era brinquedo pra todo lado e Edward e eu ficávamos pelo menos uma hora juntando tudo depois que Carlisle, Esme e todo o povo ia embora.

O vestido de casamento de Rose já tinha sido escolhido. E o salão e tudo mais. Alice tinha sido bem meticulosa com os preparativos tanto quanto foi com meu casamento. E pagando nossa dívida, Rose e eu estávamos cuidando do casamento de Allie, com a ajuda de Esme.

Certo, Alice ficava palpitando 'Não quero Margaridas. Prefiro Carmélias e Angélica.' mesmo sem nem saber que tipo de flor a gente ia usar.

Carmélias e Angélica eram mesmo uma boa combinação e a gente acabou aceitando.

No trabalho, as coisas andavam bem normais. Eu ia pro trabalho de manhã, voltava pro almoço e depois de comer, Edward ia trabalhar e voltava lá pelas sete. Edward tinha entrado pra equipe de Carlisle num departamento de diagnóstico super evoluído e às vezes - quase nunca - ele tinha que voltar mais tarde. Que eu me lembre, foram só umas três vezes.

Era bem rotineiro, mas depois que Edward voltava, nós sempre arranjávamos algo novo pra fazer. Assistir desenho com os bebês, brincar no tapete, dar banho neles, comer alguma coisa diferente ou só ficar juntos.

Quando os bebês dormiam, lá pelas dez e meia, Edward e eu íamos matar a saudade. Assistindo filmes românticos na sala - que sempre terminavam com finais felizes pra nós dois -, comíamos alguma coisa diferente e eu pedia loucamente pra que Edward fizesse waffles com chocolate pra mim, ou só passávamos a noite toda nos beijando no sofá, ou no quarto.

Minha vida estava perfeita.

Os bebês estavam com quase onze meses e Alice já estava pensando na festa de aniversário deles. Era a festa deles, o casamento de Rose... Deuses.

- Papai chegou! - Sorri animada pra Claire e Anthony, que estavam sentadinhos no meu colo enquanto Edward abria a porta.

- Oi, meus amores. - Edward sorriu cansado, soltando a gravata do pescoço e tirando o jaleco enquanto jogava a bolsa num sofá.

Anthony e Claire começaram a falar as típicas frases sem sentido enquanto batiam palmas e eu ri da animação deles. Edward se aproximou pra dar um beijo na testa deles e me roubar um selinho demorado.

- Volto em minuto. - Edward sorriu, começando a desabotoar a camisa. - Só preciso tirar essa roupa.

Pegou o jaleco e a bolsa antes de ir em direção as escadas. Quando ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligado, aproveitei pra ir com os dois pra cozinha, esquentar a janta que eu tinha deixado pronta há algum tempo.

Os dois ficaram no bebê conforto, me olhando esquentar a comida.

- Desculpa. - Edward apareceu depois que eu arrumei a mesa. Ele já estava de pijama e eu ri do cabelo molhado despenteado dele. - Precisei de um banho pra não cair na cama direto.

- Podia ter ido dormir. - Dei de ombros. - Você parece cansado.

- Quero passar um tempo com a minha família. - Edward se sentou na cadeira a minha frente e começou a fazer o prato. - Eles já comeram?

- Já... - Concordei. - E eu também.

- Podem ir pra lá, eu como aqui rapidinho e nós podemos fazer alguma coi-

- Edward, coma. - Eu ri, revirando os olhos.

Edward foi comendo e nós ficamos conversando enquanto Claire e Anthony brincavam.

Contei pra ele como foi meu dia e ele me contou como foi o dele. Falou sobre um paciente com um caso curioso até que os bebês começaram a bater os brinquedos, fazendo barulho pra chamar atenção. Claire queria atenção, mas Anthony só estava batendo o brinquedo pra ajudar a fazer barulho mesmo.

- Shh. - Pedi pra que eles ficassem quietinhos.

- Então, ele falou de um sintoma que pra ele não era um sintoma, mas que pra gente caracteriz- Edward continuou, mas a barulheira também continuou.

- Papa! - Claire gritou com um biquinho, olhando pra Edward enquanto os olhos enchiam de lágrimas. - Papaaaa!

Eu travei no lugar e ouvi o garfo de Edward cair no prato.

Não, não. NÃÃÃÃÃO!

- Como? - Edward perguntou.

- Papa! - Claire largou o brinquedo de lado e começou a balançar os braços na direção de Edward.

Hmpf! E a mãe aqui? E a mãe que carregou nove meses na barriga? E a mãe que alimentou esse tempo todo? HEIN?

- Edward... Eu acho que nossa filha está te chamando... - Apontei pra Claire e ele esqueceu a comida. Eu peguei Claire no colo e ela parou o pré-choro, mas o biquinho continuou ali.

- Quem você chamou, bebê?

- Papa. - Claire foi parando de chorar e os olhos pareciam ficar cada vez maiores enquanto ela mordia a própria boca numa carinha curiosa.

- Ah. Meu. Deus! - Edward se levantou pra pegá-la do meu colo. - Papai está aqui, minha menina. Papai já chegou...

Eu tive que rir da cara de Edward pra Claire. Como sempre babão, mas hoje os olhos brilhavam mais!

Ficamos pelo menos umas duas horas brincando com os bebês, enquanto Edward parecia vinte vezes mais disposto.

Pais babões... Tsctsc

.

Cansativo.

Minhas costas estavam doendo e a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei em casa foi tirar os sapatos.

Edward, como um bom e maravilhoso marido, tinha feito uma gororoba qualquer de almoço e eu comi depois de um banho rápido.

Na verdade ele parecia bem mais empolgado desde que Claire tinha começado a chamá-lo de 'papa' há uma semana atrás.

Eu ainda estava esperando que ela soltasse um 'mama'... Mas parecia que ela não queria.

- Cadê a mamãe? - Edward apareceu na porta do quarto com os dois no colo e eles começaram a rir quando Edward os colocou ao meu lado no colchão.

- Mama. - Anthony sorriu, se jogando em cima da minha barriga e me abraçando.

M-A-M-A.

Eu estava ouvindo coisas? Pirando na batatinha?

- Quem? - Edward perguntou.

- Mama. - Anthony e Claire falaram ao mesmo tempo e Edward me olhou de olhos arregalados.

AAAAHHH!

OS DOIS!

Não, eu vi a boca deles mexer. Elees realmente falaram!

- AAAH MEU DEUS! MEUS BEBÊS ME CHAMARAM! - Falei em choque, agarrando Anthony e o enchendo de mordidinhas no pescoço enquanto ele morria de rir.

Claire se jogou em cima de mim e de repente até Edward estava ali, me agarrando enquanto eu ria com eles.

- Hmm, acho que eu vou ficar em casa hoje. - Edward franziu o nariz.

- Vá trabalhar. - Eu ri, segurando a cintura de Anthony, que mexia no bolso de Edward pra pegar o chaveiro do carro.

Claire estava entre Edward e eu, deitada em cima da minha barriga e olhando pra mim com uma carinha travessa.

- Me ajude, filha. - Edward pediu pra ela. - Diga pra sua mãe que eu já desisti de ir pro trabalho...

- Edward, vá trabalhar.

- Não vou.

- Vá.

- Não vou. - Edward continuou firme e saiu de cima de mim, pegando Anthony e o colocando nos ombros assim que já estava de pé. - Hoje é sexta. Eu tenho uma folga ainda... Eu escolho hoje.

Anthony sempre ria feito bobo quando Edward fazia isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Cuidado.

- Pode deixar, Bella. - Edward riu, segurando as costas de Anthony, que passava as mãozinhas em volta da cabeça de Edward.

- Papa-papa. - Anthony cantarolou balançando a cabecinha.

No dia seguinte, quando Allie e a cambada apareceu lá em casa, ficou todo mundo pelo menos meia hora tentando forçar os bebês a falar 'vovó', 'vovô', 'titia', 'titio emm', 'tia allie', 'tio jazz'...

Mas eles não falaram nada. Nem mesmo mama e papa.

Mas depois ficou constante. Quando os dois precisavam de alguma coisa, era 'mamaaaaa' e 'papaaaa' pra cima e pra baixo.

Mais ou menos no terceiro final de semana, Anthony soltou um 'Pissi' e nós deduzimos que era o cachorro. Porque ele sempre falava isso apontando pro yorkshire minúsculo no colo de Jasper. Era tão bonitinho ver a linguinha dele sair da boca quando ele falava 'Pissi'.

Já Claire aprendeu a pedir as coisas. Quando ela queria alguma coisa e a gente provavelmente não sabia o que era, ela apontava o dedinho minúsculo e falava um 'DÁÁÁ' agudo com o sorrisão.

O natal e o ano novo nós passamos em casa mesmo. O pai de Alice, a mãe de Emmett e os pais de Rose e Jasper apareceram por lá também e a festa foi maior ainda. Milhares de presentes pros bebês e comemorações que duraram mais tempo do que o normal.

Com os onze meses exatos, os dois começaram a ficar de pé com mais força e ficavam hora ou outra caminhando pela sala enquanto se apoiavam algum móvel.

Na primeira experiência, Anthony ralou o comecinho da sobrancelha. E ficou uns bons minutos chorando, mas depois passou.

Os dois estavam maiores e Alice adorou poder comprar milhares de roupas novas pro dois. O cabelo de Anthony estava acima da sobrancelha, caindo liso e completamente loiro pela testa. Já o de Claire, vinha com as pequenas ondinhas pelo ombro até o começo das costas. Cada dia mais lindos.

- Hmm, eu adoro esse cheiro. - Murmurei e Edward apertou os braços em volta de mim.

Eu adorava ir ao Hyde Park domingos de manhã com os bebês e Edward.

Sentir o cheiro bom da grama, ver o céu azulado escondido pelas árvores altas e verdes refletir no lago claro, ouvir os pássaros cantando logo cedo...

Anthony e Claire estavam ajoelhados em frente ao lado, olhando os cisnes brancos nadarem calmamente pela superfície da água.

- Mama. - Anthony chamou virando os olhos verdes curiosos pra mim e eu me agachei perto dele.

- Diga, meu filho.

Daí Anthony começou a falar uma penca de coisas que eu não entendi, gesticulando com a mãozinha pro cisne na água.

- É um cisne, meu bem. - Expliquei e Claire se sentou na minha outra coxa.

- Ciscin? - Anthony repetiu com a língua saindo ao pronunciar o 's' e eu ri baixinho.

- Isso, um cisne. - Edward concordou rindo, se abaixando ao meu lado. Anthony correu pro colo dele, agarrando o pescoço de Edward enquanto Claire se acomodava no meu peito.

- Ciscin, papa. - Anthony apontou pro cisne e sorriu pra Edward.

- É eu sei, meu filho. - Edward deu um beijo na bochecha dele. - Agora vamos pra casa?

Nós voltamos pra casa e eu me surpreendi em ver Alice e o resto da cambada na cozinha de casa.

- Como vocês...? - Comecei, tateando os bolsos. A chave ainda estava no meu bolso!

- Pela porta. - Alice sorriu. - Esme tem uma cópia.

Na mesa um bolo ENORME escrito 'Pimpolhos' em amarelo chamava atenção pelos desenhos de leõzinhos no fundo.

Claire soltou um gritinho quando todo mundo começou a bater palmas e a cantar em alto e bom som o típico parabéns.

Anthony batia palminhas no colo de Edward, balançando a cabecinha de um lado pro outro com o sorrisão e os cabelinhos jogados de um lado pro outro. Claire estava gritando mais que todo mundo e parecia cantar uma música própria enquanto batia palmas.

O pequeno MacCarty sorria também, agarrado nos ombros de Emmett ele em vez de bater palmas, batia a mãozinha no peito de Emmett. Tão grandinho e fofo. As covinhas e o rosto redondinho de Emmett eram igualzinho aos dele!

Eu ri.

- PRESENTEEEEES! - Alice quicou no lugar.

- Porque o presente vem sempre antes do bolo? - Emmett suspirou com o pequeno MacCarty revirando os olhos.

- Porque Alice é assim. - Carlisle deu de ombros e eu ri.

Foi praticamente uma vida pra abrir todos os presentes. Principalmente os de Carlisle e Esme, que eram os maiores. Dúzias de brinquedos e roupas e pelo jeito, Anthony tinha adorado os carrinhos de Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle. E o avião enorme que Edward deu...

Já Claire amou as bonecas. As abraçava nos braços pequeninos e fazia um carinho quase agressivo na cabeça da boneca, murmurando um 'nenê?'.

Fora quando Pitt resolvia brincar com Anthony e ele ficava 'Piss - cachoinho' todo sorridente, apontando pro yorkshire enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Edward riam.

O pequeno MacCarty entrou na conversa e ficou um bom tempo trocando sílabas desconexas com Anthony enquanto os dois brincavam com o caminhãozinho.

Ficamos um bom tempo aproveitando o clima bom, comendo o bolo e rindo das coisas sem sentido que eles falavam.

Ah, nada melhor que um bom aniversário pra animar todo mundo.

* * *

HEEEEEEEY \O

Eu ia aparecer ontem...

Mas não apareci por preguiça, admito. X.X

Prontinho, cap postado. ;D

_**Reviews das tchutchucas: **_

_**Nathy,- **É, a Bella estava bem emotiva no último cap. Ah, a saudade bate às vezes. É inevitável, =/_

_**Ssika,-** É, eu percebi. kkkkk Todo dia? *w* Que fofo. kkk Acompanha em todas as fics? *O* Que master fofo. kkkk_

_**Lexi,-** KKKKKK. Ah, me desculpa, Lexi. Sabe, eu estou começando a acreditar que tem uma energia negativa nos perseguindo. kkk Chorou meesmo? Desculpe. kkkkkkk FALARAM, FALARAM *W* kkk_

_**Joan,- **kkkk Sim, Pitt tem alma de uma dama. kkk Sim, se eu tivsse um Edward com certeza as coisas estariam melhores. E eu tambéem quero um. i.i kkkkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,- **É, tem a galera mais fofa do mundo pra ajudar a preencher o vazio. ;D Secou a fontee. kkkk Eu ri. q É, pode ser. =/ Bem que você falou: Os babys estão umas gostosuras mesmo. *w*_

_**Rh,- **AAAAH! Sumida.. i.i Achei que tinha me abandonado. kkkkk Casúlo do amor? KKKKK Adorei! kkkk É, infelizmente eles escolheram um membro quadrúpede pra família. kkkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,- **KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Deuses, eeu sempre rio horrores com suas reviews. O que tem debaixo daquela fantasia? Tem muitas fantasias pra serem realizadas, aposto. kkkkkk_

_**Aliciaps,-** Owwn, você tá tão firme por aqui. *-* Isso é tão fofo. kkk - Sim, Emmett é uma comédia. ;D kk_

.

Respondidas as reviews, queridas. ;D

Viram, viram? *w*

Os babysfalaram. *O*

Owwn. Eu queria morder os dois tanto, tanto! x.x kkkkk

Certo, eu volto. Amanhã? Se Deus quiser, eu venho \o/

**XxX** ;*


	117. Casamento

**Edward PDV**

- Só isso que tem que colocar? - Emmett perguntou apontando pro terno preto no cabide.

- Se você quer parecer um noivo normal, sim. - Jasper falou.

- Mas se você quiser colocar uma coisa diferente pra parecer... Diferente. - Carlisle começou. - Bom, tem restos de uma fantasia de baiana no outro armário...

- Ah, ok. Eu já entendi. - Emmett revirou os olhos, pegando o cabide e indo pro armário com uma cara de idiota. - Vou pra Nárnia.

E na maior felicidade, ele resolveu se trocar no armário.

Emmett é um bosta, como Bella sempre diz.

Demorou alguns minutos pra que ele saísse de lá, usando o terno preto e a gravata solta.

- Voltei de Nárnia. - Emmett falou com um sorriso.

Eu sei, ele é sem graça.

- Eu fico pensando se você tem a mesma idade do seu filho. - Murmurei soltando Anthony no chão pra ir até Carlisle e indo arrumar a gravata de Emmett.

- Ephram tem um ano e um mês, Edward. - Emmett revirou os olhos.

- Por isso mesmo. - Eu revirei os olhos. - Você nunca vai parecer ter mais de dois anos, Emmett.

Falar sobre Ephram me fez lembrar da primeira palavra dele.

**Flashback On.**

- EPHRAM FALOU! MEU FILHO FALOU! - Rose quicou pra dentro de casa e Bella sorriu, animada.

- O que ele disse?

- Não importa. - Rose broxou. - Mas ele falou!

- Como assim não importa? - Alice olhou pra ela confusa.

- Ele falou 'mamãe ou papai? - Jasper perguntou.

- Ele falou... 'Caínho'. - Emmett falou com uma voz triste.

- CAINHO? O que é um caínho? - Perguntei confuso.

- Carrinho. - Emmett falou, triste. E depois abriu um sorriso. - Mas depois ele falou...

- MAMA! - Rose gritou animada e eu até me assustei. - Ele me chamou! Me chamou!

- E vai me chamar, ok? - Emmett se defendeu. - Ele tem que me chamar! Eu sou o pai dele, ele tem que me chamar!

**Flashback Off. **

- Ah, não fode, Edward. - Emmett reclamou. - To nervoso. Sabe, eu nunca casei na vida, Edward!

- Você nunca nem escreveu a palavra casamento. - Eu ri, terminando de arrumar a gravata. Segurei os ombros dele e sorri, tentando encorajá-lo. - Rose estará esperando por você no altar.

- Eu vou desmaiar. - Emmett puxou a gola da camisa pra longe do pescoço e respirou fundo. - Cara, essa roupa me mata!

- A roupa de baiana ainda está de pé. - Jasper falou e eu ri alto.

- Ah, como vocês são imbecís. - Emmett revirou os olhos, pegando o MacCarty do colo de Jasper.

Anthony e Ephram estavam TÃO lindos de terno. Tão pequenos, mas lindos! Bella com certeza teria um ataque.

- As alianças? - Emmett perguntou em choque.

- Já disse que estão comigo. - Carlisle revirou os olhos. - Emmett, relaxa essa tensão. Você já me perguntou isso vinte vezes.

- Eu to nervoso. - Emmett começou a suar. - Vamos logo antes que eu sofra um derrame aqui.

Chegamos lá e eu já podia ouvir a voz de Esme, conversando baixinho com alguém. Os pais de Emmett estavam lá com a mãe de Rose.

- Jesus Cristo! - Emmett gritou aos sussurros. - Preciso de champanhe!

- Emmett, nem ouse beber no casamento da minha irmã! - Jasper falou. - Ela esperou a vida toda por esse momento!

- Porra! - Emmett gritou quando a Igreja estava praticamente cheia. - Cadê a Rose? Caralho, ela me deixou! Ela nem vai me largar aqui!

- Não diga palavrão na casa do Senhor! - O Padre repreendeu e eu me lembrei do meu casamento, onde outro Padre disse a mesma coisa pra ele. - Isso é uma Igreja!

- Desculpe. - Emmett ergueu os braços em defesa.

- Sempre foi assim. - O pai de Emmett riu. - Filho, se controla.

- Chegaram, chegaraaam! - Esme sorriu, aparecendo na minha frente. - Edward e Jasper, Bella e Alice esperam vocês lá fora.

- Porra, é agora que eu morro. - Emmett arfou e o pai dele riu.

- Calma, meu filho.

Jasper e eu fomos pra fora e eu quase ri em perceber que Emmett poderia mesmo ter um derrame a qualquer instante.

Pude ver Claire na frente do carro, bem paradinha na calçada e assim que eu a chamei, ela correu pro meu colo com um sorriso.

Tão linda com aquele vestido redondo e branco enorme. Os cachinhos marrons caiam pelo rosto enquanto ela sorria de um jeito tão animado que me lembrava de Bella vendo waffles de chocolate.

- Você está linda, princesa. - Falei e ela riu, dando um beijo na minha bochecha e pegando minha mão pra me levar até a porta do carro, de onde Jasper tinha tirado Alice.

- Mama. - Claire falou, apontando pra dentro do carro e eu estiquei a mão pra ajudar Bella a sair do carro.

Deus! Bella estava deslumbrante. Aquele vestido rosa claro e comprido caia perfeitamente no corpo voluptuoso dela. O cabelo preso e uns fios soltos no rosto me fizeram sorrir.

- Você está maravilhosa. - Falei e ela corou, mordendo o lábio.

- Obrigada. - Bella sorriu, parando as mãos no meu terno e arrumando minha gravata. - Você está magnífico.

E eu precisei roubar um beijo dela.

Ouvi Alice pigarrear atrás de mim.

- Vamos, querido. É nossa hora. - Alice falou.

- Você está bonita, Alice. - Elogiei e ela foi pras nuvens.

- Obrigada, leãozinho. - Ela quase quicou e nós fomos pra porta da Igreja.

- Claire, honre sua reputação de diva. - Alice sussurou pra minha filha, que a olhou confusa. - Só ande até a vovó Esme, ok?

Claire concordou com a cabeça e foi até Anthony.

- Ah meu Deus! - Bella arfou. - Anthony está tão lindo!

Eu ri, olhando nosso filho loirinho pegar na mão do pequeno MacCarty enquanto Claire fazia o mesmo.

A música tocou e Alice cochichou pra que os bebês fossem.

Os três foram caminhando até Esme e nós entramos depois de Alice e Jasper.

Fomos pro nosso lugar e depois de algum tempo, a música de Rose tocou. Ephram foi pro colo da avó e Anthony e Claire correram pra perto de Bella e eu.

Cinco segundos depois, Rosalie e o Senhor Hale entraram pela porta da Igreja. Aquele vestido enorme de Rose me fez pensar que com certeza não ficaria bom com a barriga de grávida. Enfim, ela estava bem bonita.

Emmett suspirou mais calmo e a cerimônia ocorreu normalmente. Alice chamou pelos bebês algum tempo depois.

O Padre falou algumas coisas e os dois fizeram o juramento, até que era o momento dos bebês entrarem com as alianças.

Quando Claire e Anthony entraram de mãos dadas com o MacCarty, todos na Igreja soltaram 'Owwns' por todos os cantos.

Rosalie chorou vinte vezes mais quando Ephram entregou as alianças pra Emmett antes de correr pro colo da avó, tirando uma risadinha das pessoas ali.

Claire e Anthony voltaram pra perto de nós e o resto da cerimônia foi normal.

Depois nós fomos pro salão, onde uma festa enorme e animada esperava por todos os convidados.

- CHAMPAAANHEEEE! - Emmett gritou com uma taça na mão e eu ri, enquanto Bella soltava minha gravata.

- Menos, Emmett. - O Senhor MacCarty falou rindo. - Aposto que Rosalie não quer te carregar até o quarto essa noite.

Todos do salão riram.

Eu dancei uma valsa com Bella enquanto Emmett dançava com Rose e aquilo me lembrou nosso casamento.

- Foi o melhor dia da minha vida. - Bella sorriu. - Compete acirradamente com o nascimento dos bebês também...

Quando a música animada começou, Bella e eu 'fomos pra pista' com Anthony e Claire, que ficavam rebolando fora do ritmo e arrancando suspiros e risadas de muita gente.

Foi um casamento animado e cheio de micos da parte de Emmett.

- Parabéns. - Falei pra Emmett quando nós estávamos indo embora. - Parabéns mesmo, cara. Que vocês sejam muito felizes.

- Obrigada, Edward. - Emmett sorriu. - Valeu mesmo, cara.

Nós demos um abraço e eu fui falar com a noiva.

- Sonho realizado? - Pisquei pra ela e Rose riu. - Parabéns, Rose. Muita felicidade pra vocês dois.

- Obrigada, Edward. - Rose sorriu monstruosamente antes de me abraçar.

Rosalie ficou meia hora pra se despedir do filho antes de ir pro aeroporto com Emmett.

Os dois iam passar dois dias dando voltas pela Inglaterra e o MacCarty ia ficar com os avós, já que eles quase nunca vinham pra Londres.

Bella, as crianças e eu fomos pra casa e depois de tirar as roupas deles, Bella foi pro quarto, arrancando os saltos na porta.

- Cansou? - Eu ri, tirando a gravata.

- Não muito. - Ela deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. - Ainda tenho energia pro meu marido.

- Hm, bom saber. - Eu sorri, me aproximando dela e abraçando sua cintura.

- Ah Edward, foi um casamento tão lindo. - Bella suspirou, abraçando minha nuca.

- Foi sim.

- Lembra do nosso?

- Claro que lembro. - Sorri. - Como se fosse hoje.

- Lembra da nossa lua-de-mel? - Ela perguntou sorrindo mais.

- Não muito. - Fingi que tentava lembrar e Bella bateu no meu ombro. - Claro que eu lembro, Bella.

- Acha que podemos repetir a dose hoje? - Ela sorriu empolgada e eu ri.

- Acho, eu sempre acho. - Concordei rindo antes de beijá-la e manter os lábios ali o resto da noite.

* * *

OLÁÁÁÁ \O/

Como foi o sábado de vinte e cinco horas de vocês? Sentiram minha falta? *w* kkkkkk

Own, Rose e Emm casaram. *w*

Finalmeeente. u.ú' kkk

_**Reviews rapidinho ;***_

_**Allie,- **kkkk. Fofos, muito fofos *-* Sim, Pitt é praticamente uma garota. kkk_

_**Dama Mary Potter,-** Ah, nem no meu teve. i.i Mas um dia terá \o/ kkkk _

_**Ssika,- **Aloka. kkkkkkkk É, aparentemente a primeira coisa que o MacCarty disse foi... 'carrinho'. kkkkk_

_**Joan,-** Sei como se sente. Eu também queria poder apeertá-los. *w* kkkk_

_**Aliciaps,-** Sim, incentiva bastante mesmo, obrigada. *-* Boa semana \o_

_**Lexi,-** kkkkkk. Sim, bem fofo os dois falarem juntos, não? *-* Pitt é msmo uma dama de alma. kkkk_

_**Nathy,- **Sim, sim. Eles são tão fofos. Eu tenho vontade de morder os dois. *3* kkkk_

_**Finhaa Masen,-** Opa, Rose e Emm já casaram. Jasper e Allie? Estão próximos. kkkkk Ah, obrigada. *-*_

_**Nessie Shadows,-** kkkkk. É, infelizmente está acabando. i.i kkkk Obrigada, gata. ;*_

.

Respondidas as reviews. \o

Se eu venho amanhã?

Se Deus quiser, sim. kkkk

Vou tentar, ok? ;D

Hmm, não tenho muito pra falar hoje..

Boa semana gatas,

**XxX **;*


	118. Alice Hale

**Alice PDV**

Um casamento.

Se me perguntasse o que é um casamento, eu provavelmente não saberia responder. Juntar os panos? Dividir a escova de dentes? Usar o mesmo

Mas hoje eu estava no lugar de Rose, Bella, Esme... No lugar de todas as mulheres que um dia se casaram.

Vivendo um turbilhão de emoções. Me preparando pra viver meus sonhos e planos ao lado de Jasper.

_E PU-TA QUE PA-RIU!_

SE ALGUÉM NÃO APARECER COM MEU VESTIDO DE CASAMENTO AGORA EU VOU TER UMA CONVULSÃO!

- Jasper, perdão meu amor. - Choraminguei escorregando dramaticamente pela porta até o chão. - Eu quero me casar com você, amado... Mas o destino está travando nosso caminho, destruindo nosso futuro. Estava escrito, meu amor. Não era pra ser assim. _Maktub_!

- Menos, Allie. - Bella revirou os olhos, digitando um SMS pra alguém no celular. - Ainda faltam duas horas e meia pro seu casamento.

Bella é sempre tão sem graça que chega a me irritar. Cadê a dramatização? Tem que sentir o processo da ansiedade... Hmpf!

- Boba. - Dei a língua pra ela antes de me levantar e começar a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

Se Jasper e eu nos separássemos porque eu não cheguei ao casamento a tempo, com quem ficara a Pitt? Ou o Pitt?

Quero dizer, não que eu queira chegar atrasada ao casamento... Mas se com duas horas e meia de antecedência meu vestido ainda não está aqui... Que horas eu ia chegar lá? E se quando eu chegasse Jasper não estivesse mais lá? E se por acas-

- Alice, pára de girar. - Bella pediu, revirando os olhos.

- EU TO NERVOSA! - Soltei um grito de desespero e Esme caiu na gargalhada.

- Acalme-se, Alice. - Ela disse com aquela voz de anjo que chegou pra iluminar seu caminho e distribuir a paz nos corações aflitos. - Ou você vai abrir um buraco no chão.

- Daqui a pouco o cabeleireiro chega com os maquiadores. - Bella falou, sorrindo pro celular. - Own, que fofo!

- PÁRA DE FALAR COISAS ROMÂNTICAS COM SEU MARIDO, POR FAVOR? - Gritei e Bella pulou de susto, fazendo o celular escorregar das mãos e ir escapando até que ela conseguisse pegá-lo direito.

- Não estamos falando coisas românticas... - Bella falou. - Não agora... Bom, olha só essa foto de Anthony e Ephram com o Pitt. - Ela sorriu, mostrando a tela do celular pra mim.

Anthony estava mesmo um chuchu com a camisa branca e a gravatinha preta de borboleta, assim como o MacCartyzinho (Como eu gostava de chamá-lo), que sorria de um jeito fofo na foto, agarrando o ombro de Anthony com a maior cara de Emmett.

Cristo! Os dois eram iguaizinhos! Só a cor do olho era de Rose... E provavelmente o formato da boca, mas ele tinha o formato do rosto de Emmett, o cabelo escuro e batidinho de Emmett, as covinhas de Emmett..

Era um menininho fofo de um ano e três meses.

E Anthony... Se eu fosse a mãe dele, eu seria babona igual a Bella. Porque ele era a cara de Edward. Os olhos, o nariz, a boca, o cabelo liso, tudo!

Se bem que eu diria que ele é um menino enorme pra um ano e oito meses, mas tudo bem. Eu não entendo muito de crianças mesmo.

Fico pensando que se eu tivesse um filho com Jasper, ele seria a cara dele. Não que eu pense em ter filhos. E não que eu pense em viver a vida toda sem ter filhos...

Ah, bosta! Porque eu to pensando em filhos?

- CHEGUEI, QUERIDAS! - Bobby apareceu na porta da sala do SPA, sorrindo monstruosamente com milhares de garotas atrás dele. - Vamos, amadas. Temos uma noiva pra deixar deslumbrante.

E eu sentei e desfrutei do final do meu dia de noiva.

**Bella PDV**

O próximo que se casar, não vai ter meu dedo na decoração, eu juro!

A cada cinco segundos, alguma mensagem sobre o andamento da decoração chegava a mim pelo meu celular.

"As flores já estão nos lugares"

"O salão já está pronto"

"O Padre sumiu" - Nessa hora eu fiquei tensa. Mas o "O Padre apareceu, acalme seu coração" me fez relaxar.

Rosalie também resolveu relatar cada pequeno acontecimento da Igreja.

"Tem três mosquitos nas Carmélias do terceiro banco da ala esquerda! O que eu faço?"

Beleza, deu tudo certo.

Quando Alice estava pronta, o vestido chegou e ela se arrumou.

Por fora, ela parecia bem tranquila, mas eu sabia que dentro daquela cabeça, milhares de coisas passavam numa velocidade incrível.

Fomos pro carro e chegamos na Igreja vinte minutos depois do horário, o que era praxe, já que noivas têm que se atrasar mesmo.

Como já estava combinado, Edward veio me buscar no carro e Esme entrou com Carlisle, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie se posicionavam lá fora.

E eu não me cansava de ver Edward de terno, com aquele ar elegante sedutor.

E meu mini-Edward, Anthony, que ficava toda hora ajeitando o terno e arrumando os botões. Na verdade ele imitava Edward que ficava toda hora ajeitando a roupa. Quando Edward se mexia, Anthony se mexia. Era engraçado.

Claire estava linda! O vestido rosa cheio de babados até o calcanhar ficava lindo nela. E os cabelos grandes, agora no começo das costas caiam lisos, ganhando cachos largos nas pontas. Linda...

Mas crescida. Porque eles tinham que crescer tão rápido? Daqui quatro meses iam fazer dois anos. Tipo... DOIS ANOS!

Edward elogiou meu vestido lilás de um ombro só, dizendo que eu parecia uma deusa grega, o que me fez rir por muito tempo. Edward é sempre Edward...

Jasper parecia bem tranquilo pelo que Edward disse. Fora o suor excessivo e as unhas roídas, ele parecia bem normal.

Emmett e Rosalie entraram com o pequeno MacCarty e Edward e eu entramos com Claire e Anthony. Claire no colo de Edward e Anthony no meu.

As alianças... Bom, as alianças foram carregadas pelo... Pitt.

E é sério. Adestraram o coitado só pra ele carregar as alianças no colar acima do pescoço até os dois. O Padre revirou os olhos umas vinte vezes, mas em alguns segundos, eles estavam casados.

Depois da festa, Alice e Jasper foram pra lua-de-mel com Pitt para Irlanda e nós fomos pra casa.

Por Deus! Ainda bem que a sessão casamento consecutivo tinha acabado. Eu estava exausta.

.

Todo domingo Anthony falava com Edward.

- Ciscin, papai. - Ele pedia sorridente.

E lá íamos nós pro parque. Era uma rotina, já. Domingos, parques. Segunda a sexta, nós ficávamos juntos com Edward depois que ele voltava do trabalho e sábados... Sábados todo mundo aparecia em casa.

Agora os bebês tinham três anos e alguns meses. Estavam cada vez mais lindos.

- Bella, posso falar com você? - Alice pediu baixinho e eu fui até a cozinha com ela, deixando as crianças com Edward e Jasper na sala.

Emmett não tinha chegado com Rose e Ephram, assim como Esme e Carlisle ainda não estavam ali.

- Diga, Allie. - Sorri, animada.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Alice pediu de repente corando e eu comecei a ficar com medo.

O que nesse mundo imenso faria ALICE BRANDON corar?

- O quê aconteceu, Allie?

- Você pode ir até a farmácia pra mim? Eu... Eu preciso de testes de gravidez.

* * *

OH MY GOD! X.X

Teremos um bebê a mais na história? *-*

Eu ia responder as reviews, mas tá tarde.. x.x

Gente, não quero ser chata... Mas eu acho que só falta dois caps pra acabar a fic. X.X

Que dia vocês querem o próxmo cap? Amanhã? Domingo? kkkk

Vou indo gatas

**XxX** ;*


	119. E o tempo passa rápido

- O quê aconteceu, Allie?

- Você pode ir até a farmácia pra mim? Eu... Eu preciso de testes de gravidez.

- Como assim?

- Como assim o quê, Bella? Não tá óbvio?

- Ok, tá. - Eu revirei os olhos. - Porque você acha que...

- Três semanas de atraso.

Três semanas. Como uma pessoa tem três semanas de atraso e não faz um exame de sangue?

- Vai pro meu quarto. Eu vou buscar lá e já venho. - Falei indo pra sala e ela foi pra cima.

- Onde você v-

- Já volto, meu amor. - Cortei Edward, voando pra fora da casa com as chaves do volvo e minha bolsa.

Fui até a farmácia mais próxima e depois de comprar os exames apressadamente, eu voltei.

Bati a porta e fui direto pras escadas, sem nem olhar pra trás.

- Bella, o que está acont- Edward começou, mas eu não respondi ao que ele disse, nem quando Claire me chamou.

Alice estava sentadinha na ponta da cama, encarando as unhas com uma careta.

- Você tem uma base, Bella? - Ela perguntou assim que me viu. - Minhas unhas estão horríveis.

Eu bufei, jogando a sacola pra ela enquanto me jogava no colchão.

Alice pegou a sacola e fechou a porta do quarto antes de ir pro banheiro.

- Urgh! Isso é tão nojento. - Ouvi ela falar lá de dentro e eu revirei os olhos.

Se Alice estivesse grávida, o filho dela e ia ser o mais fresco possível! Filhos...

Quando o filho dela completasse um ano, os meus teriam quatro! QUATRO!

Oh Deus! Isso ainda era assustador pra mim. Eu tinha dois filhos de quatro anos, estava casada e entrando na casa dos trinta anos!

Ok. Faltava uns três anos, mas drama é tudo.

- Urgh! Bella, temos um problema. - Alice falou saindo do banheiro e então eu percebi que já tinha passado do tempo.

- Você está grávida? - Perguntei em choque.

- Não sei. - Ela deu de ombros, mostrando os exames, onde um era positivo e o outro negativo.

Suspirei.

- Precisamos de um médico.

.

- Mercado, Bella?

- É, Edward. Alice quer... Comprar... Chicória.

- Chicória? - Edward perguntou cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto me olhava com um ar confuso. - Alice quer chicória?

- Sim.

- Bella.

- Hm?

- CHICÓRIA?

- Ok. - Soltei o ar e revirei os olhos, me aproximando dele pra cochicar em seu ouvido. - Preciso levar Alice pra um lugar.

- Um lugar?

- Não começa! - Me afastei, fazendo uma careta pra sorriso torto dele.

- Juízo. - Edward falou, quase caindo quando Claire agarrou a perna dele.

- Vai saí, mamãe?

- Vou, filha. - Sorri, enquanto Alice buzinava lá fora.

- Porque eu não posso ir? - Jasper perguntou com um biquinho.

- Porque quem vai me ajudar a cuidar deles? - Edward perguntou apontando pros dois, que agora agarravam as pernas dele. Apesar de que Edward poderia muito bem cuidar dos dois sozinhos, mas tudo bem. A intenção da desculpa era boa. - E daqui a pouco chega Ephram e o resto da cambada louca.

- Tlaz baínha de minhoca pa mim, mamãe? - Anthony pediu com um sorriso, se girando em volta da perna esquerda de Edward.

Balinhas de goma com formato de minhoca. Esse é mesmo meu filho.

- Veldes! - Claire completou com um sorriso.

Balinhas de goma com formato de minhoca, verdes. É, esses são meus filhos.

- Ok, ok. - Dei um beijo na testa dos dois e demorei num selinho em Edward. - Cuidem do papai, hã?

- Dexa comigo, mamãe. - Claire sorriu e eu saí.

- Bella, desde quando eu gosto de chicória? - Alice me olhou em choque. - Que péssima desculpa.

- Ah, vamos logo. - Cruzei os braços e ela arrancou com o carro.

.

- Bom, o exame é de urgência? - O médico perguntou.

- Urgência máxima! Se eu estiver grávida, preciso contar pro meu ficante antes que ele vá pra Índia e nunca mais volte. - Alice falou, choramingando num drama terrível! - O voo sai hoje a noite.

Ficante? Índia?

- Ok, eu chamo vocês duas em algumas horas. - O médico disse, todo compreensivo como se dissesse 'Lute pela paternidade do seu suposto filho'

Saímos da sala dele e ficamos num outro cômodo de espera.

- FICANTE DA ÍNDIA? - Perguntei em choque.

- Assim eles vêm mais rápido, Bella. - Alice revirou os olhos e depois ficou tensa. - Já pensou se eu estou mesmo grávida? E se Jasper não quiser um filho? E se Jasper quiser se separar de mim, Bella? Poxa, nós não fizemos um ano de casados ainda...

Suspirei, pegando as mãos dela nas minhas.

- Vocês nunca falaram sobre filhos?

- Não.

- NUNCA?

- Nunca.

- Nem tipo, 'Se eu tivesse um filho, queria que ele fosse assim'?

- Não... Quero dizer, uma vez, quando a gente foi comprar as coisas pra arrumar o quarto dos pimpolhos.

- E o que ele disse?

- Ele riu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. - Alice falou.

Ok, não significa nada pra mim.

- A Senhora Hale ficou falando sobre filhos no casamento da Rose... - Alice se lembrou. - E Jasper disse que isso era história pra outra época.

Hm, alerta vermelho.

- Relaxa, amiga. Vai dar tudo certo. - Eu sorri. - Animada com a idéia de ser mãe?

- Nem um pouco. - Ela fez um biquinho. - Quem vai cuidar da minha loja? E se Jasp-

- Ok, pára. - Eu a interrompi. - Você vai ver. O tempo vai passando e cada mês com o bebê dentro de você vai ser mais mágico que qualquer outro dia da sua vida.

- Se for uma menina... - Alice começou, empolgada. - Eu quero que se chame Sophie. E se for um menino, igualzinho o Jasper, assim espero, já que eu não ficaria muito bem numa versão masculina, se chamará Drake. Não, não... Jason. Ou Jesen? Ou Jared? - Alice parou, de repente num duelo de idéias.

- Alice, deixa isso pra discutir com seu marido, ok? E se ele não gostar de Sophie?

- Sophie era pra ser o nome da minha cachorrinha. Mas veio um cachorrinho. - Alice sorriu. - E como era um menino, ele resolveu chamá-lo de Pitt. Agora o direito de escolher o nome é meu.

Alice parece uma menina de dois anos.

.

- Mamãeee! - Anthony gritou quando eu abri a porta e veio correndo na minha diireção, se jogando nos meus braçços. - Tlouxe baínha pa mim?

- Trouxe. - Eu sorri dando um beijo na bochecha dele. - Divida com sua irmã, está bem?

- Tá. - Ele pulou do meu colo depois de pegar a sacolinha e correu pro outro lado da sala. - Pode dá po Epam?

Epam- Ephram. Crianças, tsc tsc.

- Pode. - Eu ri, me virando pra ver Alice encarar meus filhos com uma expressão mortificada.

- Allie? - Jasper perguntou, alarmado. - O que aconteceu, meu amor?

- Bella, tudo bem? - Edward me perguntou olhando assustado pra Alice.

- Onde vocês est- Esme parou a frase, olhando pra Alice. - O que houve?

- Jesus! Vocês atropelaram um veado? - Emmett perguntou em choque, aparecendo ao lado de Jasper.

- O que aconteceu? - Carlisle ficou confuso.

- Gente, o que tá acontecendo? - Rose perguntou surgindo da cozinha.

- Allie, eu acho que você precisa conversar a sós com Jas- Comecei, mas pra minha supresa, Alice abriu a boca do nada:

- Jasper, eu to grávida.

NOOOO!

Cadê a privacidade?

Todo mundo suspirou em choque. Menos Jasper, que ainda estava na mesma posição, parado, sem respirar. Era quase como se ninguém tivesse dito nada.

Emmett apoiou a ponta do dedo no ombro dele e de repente, Jasper estava no chão.

- MATEI MEU MARIDO! - Alice falou em choque, de repente ficando pálida antes de começar a amolecer e ir pro chão. Por sorte, Edward a segurou.

- Grávida? - Ele sussurrou pra mim em choque e eu concordei com a cabeça, preocupada com a Alice desmaiada.

.

- Allie... Alice, acorda. - Jasper a cutucou.

- Será que ela morreu? - Rosalie perguntou em choque.

- Claro que não! - Esme revirou os olhos e jogou metade de um copo de água no rosto de Alice, que se sentou no sofá automaticamente, de repente acordada.

- Poxa, gente. Água? - Ela choramingou passando as mãos no rosto.

- Allie...- Jasper começou. - Você está mesmo grávida?

- Não, não. - Emmett ironizou. - Ela disse aquilo de mentirinha. Até porque hoje é dia primeiro de Abril, sabe? Acorda, Jasper!

- Emmett. - Rosalie repreendeu revirando os olhos e o empurrando pra cozinha.

Emmett longe é sempre melhor mesmo.

- Alice, eu não entendo nada de crianças. - Jasper murmurou confuso.

- E nem eu. - Alice falou em choque. - Jasper, olha eu sei que foi inesperado, e eu sei que você provavelmente acha que possa não ser uma boa hora porque nós acabamos de nos casar e que você não entende nada e que eu também não entendo nada e que nosso filho vai ficar conf-

- Alice, calma. - Jasper riu. - Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, ok? Com o tempo a gente pega o jeito.

- É? - Alice sorriu. - Você acha que a gente pega o jeito?

- Claro. - Jasper revirou os olhos. - Vai dizer que nunca passou um diz com Anthony e Claire ou o pequeno Ephram?

.

Os cinco primeiros meses de gestação de Alice foram terríveis.

Eu resolvi passar um tempo com ela nas tardes, enquanto Jasper ia trabalhar com Rose na empresa. Então ficavam Anthony, Claire e eu com ela.

'Quero chicória'

'Quero chiclete da Barbie com sabor de tutti-frutti. Não, esse não é da Barbie. Tem que ser da Barbie!'

'NÃO PÁRA DE CHUTAR! COMO UMA MENINA CHUTA TANTO ASSIM?'

É, era uma menina.

Jasper e ela conversaram por dois minutos e de repente o bebê se chamava Sophie.

Dois minutos mesmo. Foi até assustador. Eu passei horas e horas confabulando com Edward...

Enfim.

Com oito meses a barriga de Alice estava grande e não entrava na minha cabeça de como um ser tão pequeno e mion como ela, aguentava os quilos extras no ventre...

E o tempo passou rápido e logo Sophie Hale estava entre nós.

.

- Você não tem um pingo de dó, Edward? - Eu o encarei em choque antes de olhar pro Claire e Anthony correndo pela casa de um lado pro outro com o pequeno MacCarty e o Pitt, recém-isolado pela mãe, Alice.

- Bella. Uma hora ou outra nossos filhos vão pra escola. - Ele falou normalmente, como se contasse que comprou uma camiseta nova.

- MAS ELES SÃO CRIANÇAS! - Falei em choque.

- Justamente por isso, meu amor. - Edward riu. - Eles têm que crescer, ter amigos e-

- Ephram já é um bom amigo pra eles. - Eu o cortei.

- Bella.

- Hm?

- Nossos filhos têm que ir pra escola!

.

- Você vai chorar, Bella? - Alice perguntou, aninhando o bebezinho pequenino de oito meses nos braços.

Os olhos grandes e claros de Jasper no rosto e cabelos de Alice. Sophie era tão linda! Principalmente naquele vestido vermelho e a tiarinha da mesma cor com laços na testa.

- Vou. - Solucei.

Eu queria que meus filhos tivessem oito meses pra sempre! Não precisaríamos levá-los pra escola. E com o com cansaço eu poderia lidar.

Porque eles já tinham que ter quatro anos e oito meses? POR QUÊ?

- Fica calma, querida. - Alice sorriu, animada. - Eles só estão indo pra escola. Não se desespere, não saia correndo, não coloque os dois no carro e fuja pra longe, não se mate. Não faça as malas, pegue um táxi e mude de país. Não se tranque no banheiro com os dois e faça greve de fome e-

- Alice. - Eu a parei. - Você está me dando opções e não soluções.

- Hihi, desculpe. - Ela abriu um meio sorriso bobo.

- Prontinho, mamãe! - Claire cantarolou, descendo as escadas toda sorridente com a jens escura e o casaco até o joelho preto que Edward tinha dado a ela. Os inseparáveis tênis surrados escuros ainda estampavam o 'all star' quase invisível pela sujeira. Os cabelos soltos iam até o fim das costas em ondas sutis, onde alguns fios eram minimamente presos por grampos cor-de-rosa, enquanto ela sorria tímida, mordendo o lábio quase imperceptivelmente. Minha filha cresceu.

- Diva, você está um arraso! - Alice sorriu, fazendo um 'ok' com a mão.

- Papai disse que eu pareço a mamãe. - Ela sorriu e eu ri. - Tia Allie, olha a mochila que o vovô me deu! - Claire girou, mostrando a bolsa rosa com uma estampa enorme da Barbie sorridente.

- AAAHHH! - Alice soltou um gritinho histérico e Sophie riu no colo dela, batendo palminhas e murmurando alguma coisa sem sentido. - Nós amamos, diva. Está linda!

- Vamos, mamãe! - Claire pulou no meu colo, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. - Não fica assim!

- Onde está seu irmão e seu pai, hã? - Tentei parecer normal. - Se demorar mais um pouco, vocês vão se atrasar...

- THOOOONYYY! - Claire gritou, me fazendo dar um pulo de susto.

- JÁ VOU, CATH! - Anthony gritou lá de cima.

Eu ainda não entendia essa mania de chamar Anthony de Thony e Claire de Cath.

Claire sempre dizia que Anthony não gostava de ser chamado de Thony, daí veio a mania de chamá-lo assim. E Anthony resolveu chamar Claire de Cath, porque o sobrenome dela era Catherine e ele achava mais bonito. Ou porque ela ficava irritadinha quando ele a chamava assim.

- Papai, cadê meu aviãozinho? - Ouvi Anthony perguntar no andar de cima, enquanto os passos dele e de Edward ficavam mais fáceis de se ouvir pela proximidade.

- No carro, meu filho. - Edward respondeu. - Onde está sua jaqueta?

- Mamãe levou pra sala. - Anthony respondeu.

Edward desceu as escadas, carregando Anthony sentando nos ombros.

Anthony estava uma gracinha. De jeans e um tênis preto qualquer, com uma camisa azul escura. Os cabelos loiros caiam escorridos pela testa e hora ou outra, ele os puxava pra cima, tentando imitar o 'topete' despenteado de Edward. O que o deixava cada vez mais parecido com meu marido.

- Mamãe, cadê minha jaqueta? - Anthony perguntou, vindo se sentar na minha outra coxa depois que Edward o colocou no chão.

- Aqui, meu bem. - Eu estiquei a jaqueta bege típicamente londrina e Anthony passou os bracinhos ali.

- Prontos? - Tentei parecer forte e ele sorriram animadamente, concordando com a cabeça.

- Onde está Emmett que não apar- Edward começou, olhando pro relógio no pulso.

- CHEGUEEEEI! - Emmett gritou surgindo na porta de casa. Ephram ao lado dele, estava tão animado quando o pai. Rosalie estava num enterro pessoal e... Jasper entrou correndo, vindo até Alice com um sorriso.

- Achei, amor. - Ele sorriu, mostrando um cobertozinho rosa.

Jasper foi até a casa deles só pra buscar o cobertozinho de Sophie. Ele pegou a bebezinha e a enrolou no cobertor que devia ser quente, a segurando com o maior cuidado do mundo e a olhando com aquela mesma cara que Edward olhava pra Claire e Anthony com seus meses de vida.

Ver Jasper e Alice casados, com o filho bebê me fez lembrar Edward e eu com nossos filhos pequeninos há alguns anos atrás.

- Vocês estão prontos? - Edward perguntou, abaixado em minha frente e segurando as mãozinhas de Claire e Anthony.

- Sim. - Anthony sorriu.

- Papai, e se ninguém gostar de mim? - Claire perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

- É claro que vão gostar de você, meu bem. - Edward sorriu, arrumando uma mecha do cabelo de Claire.

- Proooooontas criançaaaaaaaas? - Emmett perguntou, sorrindo como se ELE estivesse indo pra escola.

- SIM! - Os três pimpolhos responderam animados.

- Então vamos, pulguinhas! - Emmett sorriu. - O furgão do Ursão já está lá fora.

- Vamos no carro do Tio Emm? - Claire perguntou animada.

- Só hoje. - Edward revirou os olhos. - Vamos crianças, vamos.

E os três correram pra fora da sala, com Emmett e a morta-viva-Rosalie.

- Bella. - Edward se aproximou de mim, sorrindo como se eu fosse um bebê. - Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor.

- Ah, Edward. Eles cresceram. - Eu choraminguei, me afundando no peito dele.

- Isso ia acontecer uma hora, meu bem. - Edward riu, dando um beijo na minha testa.

- Vão logo. - Jasper riu.

- Tchau pros três. - Edward sorriu, puxando minha mão em direção a porta. - Voltamos em alguns minutos.

.

- Mais tarde a gente volta, meu amor. - Edward deu um beijo na testa de Claire.

- Amo você papai. - Claire agarrou Edward.

- Também te amo, viu pequenina? - Edward sorriu e ela saiu dali antes de Anthony pular pro colo dele.

- Mas que horas vocês vêm, mamãe? - Claire perguntou com um biquinho.

- Depois do almoço nós estaremos aqui, está bem? - Eu sorri, controlando as lágrimas e ajeitando o casaco dela.

- Te amo, mamãe. - Claire sorriu, me abraçando e eu controlei um choro compulsivo.

- Eu também, minha filha. - Eu beijei sua testa e me afastei. - Agora vai lá brincar, vai.

Claire saiu correndo e foi até a mesinha que tinha deixado a bolsa e alguns segundos depois, uma menininha veio conversar com ela.

- Pode deixar, papai! - Anthony sorriu torto. - Eu vou cuidar da Cath!

- Certo. - Edward sorriu, se abaixando pra deixar Anthony no chão. - Bate aqui, meu menino.

E os dois fizeram um cumprimentro estranho, batendo as mãos umas três vezes.

- Papai te ama, viu?

- Também te amo, pai. - Anthony sorriu, batendo a mãozinha em punho na de Edward.

- Juízo. - Edward estreitou os olhos pra ele antes de sorrir.

- Tchau, mamãe. - Anthony me abraçou com força. - Vou cuidar da Claire, tá?

- Certo, meu homenzinho. - Eu sorri.

- Vocês vão voltar, não é? - Ele perguntou baixinho, piscando os olhos verdes atentos pra mim.

- Claro, meu amor.

- Vou esperar vocês. - Ele sorriu me dando um beijo na bochecha antes de se afastar e ir pra perto de Ephram. - Te amo, mamãe!

Daí eu desabei num choro baixinho e Edward riu, abraçando meus ombros.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Ursão. - Rosalie acalmou Emmett, que tinha os olhos brilhando e uma cara que gritava 'EU NÃO TO CHORANDO' mas ele estava chorando.

- Ele é tão pequeno. - Emmett choramingou, limpando as bochechas. - E se roubarem o lanche dele?

- Não vão roubar o lanche dele. - Rosalie revirou os olhos.

.

- PÁRA! - Alice gritou pulando na minha frente e sacudindo meus ombros.

Só porque eu estava andando de um lado pro outro por mais ou menos três horas e meia.

- O TEMPO NÃO PASSA!

- Você não deixa o tempo passar! - Alice revirou os olhos. - Vem, me ajuda a cuidar da Sophie.

E eu fiquei passando o tempo com Alice e Jasper e Sophie, já que Edward foi resolver um caso de urgência logo cedo.

Pelo menos a manhã passou mais rápido e quando eu percebi, Edward apareceu em casa.

- Vamos? Está na hora de buscar as crianças. - Edward sorriu na porta de casa e eu pulei do lugar, correndo pro carro.

.

- Vocês voltaram! - Claire sorriu, se jogando no meu colo e no de Edward.

- Claro que voltamos. - Edward sorriu e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você estava no hospital? - Ela o olhou confusa, parando os olhos no jaleco de Edward.

É, nesse horário, Edward estaria no trabalho e não em casa.

- Sim. Mas vim buscar vocês hoje. - Ele sorriu e Claire se iluminou num sorriso.

- Você é o pai dela? - A professora morena baixinha e sorridente perguntou, fazendo referência somente a Edward, que pegou Claire no colo e se levantou junto comigo.

- E essa é minha mãe. - Claire fez questão de apresentar e Edward engasgou uma risada.

- Sim, eu sou o pai, Edward. E essa é a mãe, Bella, minha mulher. - Edward apontou pra mim e eu sorri presunçosa pra ela, que sorriu timidamente.

- Ah, sim. É um prazer conhecer vocês dois. Claire e Anthony são mesmo a cara de vocês! - Ela sorriu. - Eles são ótimas crianças. Se comportaram o dia todo!

- Mamãe, Anthony fez um desenho muito legal! - Claire sorriu e eu varri a sala com os olhos.

- Cadê ele? - Perguntei.

- BU! - Anthony falou atrás de mim e eu me virei de frente pra ele. - Oi, mamãe!

Ele pulou no meu colo e eu o segurei, ficando de pé. A professora saiu de perto dos dois e foi falar com Rosalie e Emmett, que abraçava o filho como se não o visse a décadas.

Edward foi com Claire buscar a mochila.

- Como foi o dia, meu gato?

- Foi ótimo! Mamãe, olha esse desenho que eu fiz! - Anthony apontou pra uma folha sulfite enorme. - Esse é o papai, essa é você, essa é Cath, a vovó, o vovô...

Edward e eu estávamos de jaleco, de mãos dadas e sorrindo. E Claire era eu com meio metro. Esme e Carlisle estavam sorrindo e carregando presentes nas mãos, o que me fez rir.

- E esse é o vovô Charlie e a vovó Reneé. E esse sou eu com o Pitt. - Anthony sorriu, terminando de explicar e apontando pro desenho.

Eu estaquei no lugar.

Charlie tinha barba e Reneé tinha os cabelos soltos, como nas últimas fotos que Anthony tinha visto. Ao lado dos dois, ele com cabelos arrepiados e banguçados a la Edward e o yorkshire de Alice.

Meus olhos pararam inconscientemente no desenho dos meus pais.

- Ficou lindo, meu amor. - Eu sorri, dando um beijo na bochecha de Anthony antes de colocá-lo no chão. - Pegue sua mochila e já vamos, ok?

- Segura meu desenho. - Ele me entregou a folha antes de sair correndo.

- Eles gostaram. - Edward comentou, se aproximando de mim e eu dei meu melhor sorriso pra ele. - O que foi, meu amor?

- Anthony desenhou Charlie e Reneé. - Murmurei apontando pra folha e Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Você sentiu falta deles?

- Acontece. - Dei de ombro antes de me abaixar pra pegar Claire no colo depois que ela se despediu das amiguinhas. Depois que Anthony apareceu, nós fomos pro carro e finalmente voltamos pra casa.

.

O tempo tinha passado. Sophie já tinha feito um ano e meio. Meus filhos tinham seus cinco anos e meio e Ephram ficava atrás com cinco anos e três meses.

Sophie estava linda, devo dizer. Já andava - ou desfilava, como Jasper e Alice gostavam de nomear -, falava e bagunçava com os outros três pimpolhos, que também já estavam enormes. Só tinham crescido, mas continuavam do mesmo jeitinho. Exceto pelo cabelo de Anthony, que agora estava mais bronze, mais parecido com o de Edward. O que era ótimo pra Anthony, que o imitava deixando o cabelo bagunçado.

Como as crianças iam pra escola de manhã, e voltavam mais ou menos umas três horas, Edward resolveu mudar de turno. No começou ele ficou de manhã, mas depois acabou ficando de manhã e de tarde. Então nós acordávamos todos juntos e levávamos as crianças pra escola. Depois íamos pro hospital e eu ia pra casa depois de almoçar com Edward, passando pra buscar as crianças na escola.

De tarde nós quase sempre íamos pra casa de Alice, pra passar um tempo com ela, Sophie e Jasper. E Pitt, é claro.

Mas há uns dois meses atrás, Claire resolveu começar curso de artes e Anthony começou a fazer piano, então minhas tardes até as cinco horas são sozinhas. Ephram começou a fazer futebol semana passada e Rosalie e eu sempre vamos passar algum tempinho com Alice então, já que Emmett ia trabalhar e Jasper também.

No aniversário de seis anos de Anthony e Claire, nós fizemos uma grande festa num salão. Chamamos os amiguinhos dos dois, os amiguinhos de Ephram, que também viraram amigos dos dois e até a agregada de dois anos Sophie conseguiu amiguinhos. E a festa rolou solta entre eles. Foi ótimo!

- Estive pensando. - Edward murmurou, mantendo os braços em volta de mim debaixo do cobertor grosso.

- Em?

- O que acha de viajarmos pra Forks essas férias? - Edward perguntou, se afastando pra me olhar.

- Forks? - Eu fui pega de surpresa. - Hm, pode ser.

- Vou falar com meus pais pra irmos pra casa de lá em Julho. - Edward sorriu. - O que você acha?

- Eu acho ótimo. - Sorri. - Faz tempo que nós não viajamos.

- É. - Edward concordou. - Agora que as crianças estão maiores, o que você acha de uma viagem segunda lua-de-mel no final do ano?

- Hmm? Uma segunda lua-de-mel? - Eu sorri, apertando os braços na cintura dele.

Uma viagem de segunda lua-de-mel seria realmente muito bom.

- Sim. - Edward concordou animado. - Nós podemos ficar alguns dias fora, ir pra outro país, nos beijar por horas e horas...

- Podemos ficar o dia todo num hotel, juntos num quarto, presos numa cama... - Completei e Edward concordou com a cabeça, vindo me beijar daquele jeito calmo e gostoso.

E entre beijos e beijos, nós estávamos num amasso monstruoso debaixo daquele cobertor e eu na verdade comecei a recusar todo aquele tecido, porque já estava ficando calor demais... Afinal, não estava frio a alguns minutos atrás quando fazíamos a mesma coisa.

De repente eu ouvi umas risadinhas no corredor e Edward se afastou rapidamente, jogando o cobertor pro alto e caçando nossos pijamas no chão.

Aquele que nunca se vestiu na pressa e colocou uma camisa ao contrário, não sabe o que é o desespero. Ajeitei a blusa e tentei respirar com a maior naturalidade possível, como se não dissesse 'Seu pai e eu estávamos reproduzindo, por favor, saiam'.

- Deita, deita. - Edward sussurrou rindo, me abraçando e nos cobrindo depois de trocado.

Demorou uns dois minutos, mas a porta abriu levemente, fazendo uma luz terrível entrar no quarto escuro.

- Eles estão dormindo? - Claire perguntou.

- Vamos acordar eles... - Anthony riu baixinho e os dois entraram rapidinho, fechando a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

- To com medo... - Claire murmurou com a voz quebrada.

- Me dá a mão, vem. - Anthony falou e de repente eu senti o colchão mexer.

Daí Edward acendeu a luz do abajur e eles levaram um susto.

- HÁ! Acharam que iam pegar a gente, não? - Falei rindo;

- Hey, eu já não coloquei os dois na cama? - Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Ah, mas eu não to com sono. - Anthony fez um biquinho.

- Querem um copo de leite? - Edward perguntou.

- SIM. - Os dois responderam, sorrindo monstruosamente e lá fomos nós tomar leite quente.

Depois de ter certeza que eles estavam alimentados, com os dentes escovados e quentinhos em suas camas, Edward e eu voltamos pro quarto e nos escondemos debaixo dos cobertores.

- Me lembre de trancar a porta quando as coisas esquentarem. - Falei rindo e Edward se mexeu pra cima de mim, se posicionando entre minhas pernas e mordendo meu pescoço provocantemente.

- Tranque a porta, meu amor. - Edward sussurrou mordendo meu lábio antes de me beijar e me manter aquecida a noite toda.

* * *

HEEY LOVE OF MY LIFE. \O

Como vai você? Eu preciso saber, da sua vidaaaa. (8)

CHEEEEGUEEI TCHUTCHUCAS.

Eu sei, chocante. x.x

Mas a fic acaba no próximo cap, gente. Sinto muito. =/

Big chap hoje, hã? Gostaram? ;D

Eu não ia responder as reviews, mas eu vou.

_**Reviews das gatas mais gatas que vão me amar quando a fic acabar.q**_

_**Linii ih,- **Sem problemas gata. ;D Pena que cheegou quando a fic tá acabando. i.i Amiguinhos novos da escola riram horrores? kkkk_

_**Joan,- **Cresceram rápido, não? Bella está mortificada com isso. kkkk Sim, a fic acaba no próximo cap. x.x_

_**Lexi,- ** Uma tercera criança? kkkkk. Dois não é bom já? kkkk Sim, tudo que é bom chga ao fim. Triste isso. Se eu pudesse, escreveria a fic pra semrpe. kkk_

_**Allie,-** Segunda temporada? Poxa, foram 120 caps você quer mais? kkkkkk. Eu sei, é triste. Mas só tem mais um agora. =/_

_**Rh,-** Sim, só dois caps. =/ Vou sentir saudade de DOM. i.i Mas tudo bem, eu posso sobreviver. *Sniff* q_

_**Mariana B**,- Não, sem continuações, infelizmente. i.i Como eu disse, se eu pudesse, escreveria a fic pra semrpe, mas é complicado. kkk x.x_

_**Aliciaps,- **Sério? *w* Seu cachorro levou as alianças? Owwwn, que chuchu! *w* Quero que minha poodle levee minhas alianças também quando eu casar! kkkk _

_**Lu Bass,- **kkk. Eu até ia postar quinta, mas fiquei sem tempo. kkk Então o cap veio hoje. Agora só falta um T.T_

_**Nathy,-** Eu vou chorar. Vou chorar muito. T.T Rios de lágrimas porque a fic vai acabar. Ah, eu choro antecipadamente até porque na hora que eu postar o último cap (o próximo) eu vou chorar também. kkkkk_

.

AAAAAH! T.T

To acabada, babies. x.x

A fic vai acabar no próximo cap sim. E pelo jeito não vai ter segunda temporada, nem continuações, nem caps extras. T.T

Sério, to muito triste. Mas uma hora ia acabar. i.i

O próximo e último cap, vem um dia desses da próxima semana. Talvez segunda ou quarta, sexta...Não sei. Mas vem. kkkk

Vocês vão deixar as últimas reviews pra eu responder? i.i

Enfim, vou morrer de saudades de tudo isso. i.i

Hora de ir, gatas.

**XxX** ;*


	120. Até que chega o fim

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

_Estou indo te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito_

You don't know how lovely you are

_Você não sabe quão adorável você é_

I had to find you, tell you I need you

_Eu tive que encontrar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você_

And tell you I set you apart

_E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado_

Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions

_Me conte seus segredos e me pergunte suas dúvidas_

**Oh let's go back to the start**

_Oh vamos voltar para o começo_

Running in circles, Coming in tails

_Correndo em círculos, atrás de nossos rabos_

Heads on a science apart

_Cabeças em uma ciência distante_

- AGORAAAAA! – Emmett gritou no banco de trás do jipe, erguendo os braços e soltando a voz no refrão.

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Ninguém disse que era fácil_

**It's such a shame for us to part**

_Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos_

**Nobody said it was easy**

_Ninguém disse que era fácil_

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

_Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil_

**Oh take me back to the start**

_Oh leve-me de volta ao começo_

- Papai... – O pequeno MacCarty chamou, batendo a mãozinha no braço de Emmett. – Shh!

- Emmett, você não acha que é uma trilha sonora muito triste pra um começo de viagem? – Perguntei afastando a nostalgia que a música trazia.

- Mas é linda. – Emmett falou com um biquinho.

- É mesmo. – Falei entrando num clima deprimente.

- Querido, essa música é muito triste. – Rosalie falou limpando as lágrimas que vieram do além. - Toca isso em final de filme.

- Titio, você vai chorar? – Claire perguntou olhando pra ele com uma carinha emocionada.

- Que música sem graça! – Anthony revirou os olhos.

- Tio, troca de rádio. – Ephram se mexeu ao meu lado.

- Finalmente alguém que me entenda... – Edward revirou os olhos, tirando os olhos da rua pra cutucar o rádio e mudar de música.

- AH! – Anthony gritou com Ephram. – É AQUELA MÚSICA DO KANSAS QUE PASSA NO SUPERNATURAL? CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON. THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU AR-

- Você assistiu Supernatural quando, mocinho? – Eu o encarei em choque e Anthony engasgou, de repente olhando pra Emmett. E eu o encarei com a minha melhor cara de cú.

- Emmett!

- Eles apareceram na sala de repente. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Ele ergueu os braços em defesa e eu o enchi de tapas, tomando cuidado pra não achatar as crianças entre nós.

- SUPERNATURAL? – Rosalie olhou pra trás em choque. – Emmett Ephram MacCarty II, você assistiu SuperNatural?

- É que o papai começou a jogar sal nos cantos da casa e foi assistir TV com uma cara de medo... E... Anthony e eu não tínhamos o que fazer, ficamos assistindo escondido.

- Teremos uma conversa em casa. – Rosalie falou entre os dentes. – Os dois Emmett's!

- Apartir de agora, nada de televisão depois das oito horas, ouviram? – Falei pra Anthony e Claire.

Onde já se viu. SUPERNATURAL? Hmpf.

- Mas mamãe eu-

- Sem mais, Anthony!

- Papai, eu-

- Você ouviu sua mãe. - Edward o cortou. - Nada de TV depois das oito.

Anthony fez um biquinho, cruzando os braços no peito com uma carinha triste.

Sabe, eu até considerei uma volta, mas não dava! SUPERNATURAL? Como um menino de seis anos assiste SUPERNATURAL? Hmpf! Emmett é um bosta!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Claire me olhou em choque. – Mamãe, passa Phineas e Ferb oito e meia!

Hmpf! Filhos...

- Olha, a gente vê isso quando chegarmos na casa do seu avô, ok? – Bufei e Anthony sorriu pra mim.

- Mamãe, eu te amo. – Ele falou com aqueles olhinhos verdes marejados e a maior cara de carinha de gatinho que quebrou a patinha na árvore.

- Ain... Anthony, não começa. – Eu virei pro outro lado. – Já disse que a gente vê isso quando chegar na casa do seu avô.

Edward riu e nós seguimos o caminho em silêncio, ouvindo a rádio.

- Onde é meu quarto? Onde é meu quarto? – Anthony perguntou animado, entrando na casa de Carlisle. – Wow, vovô, essa casa é o máximo!

- Como vocês demoram. – Carlisle comentou, surgindo de algum cômodo da casa com Sophie nos ombros. – Gostou da casa?

- É linda, vovô. – Claire comentou. – Cadê a vovó?

- A vovó está lá em cima arrumando o quarto pra vocês. – Ele sorriu.

Anthony largou a mochila no chão correu pro enorme piano preto de calda grande que estava no canto da sala.

- Esse era o piano do seu pai quando ele era pequeno. – Carlisle comentou, se sentando ao lado de Anthony, que já foi puxando a parte que cobria as teclas e passando os dedos ali, os olhos brilhando.

- É demais!

- Foi o que seu pai disse quando ele ganhou. – Carlisle riu, colocando Sophie no chão.

- Papai, me ensina aquela seqüência daquela música lá? – Anthony pediu sorrindo.

- Ensino, meu filho. – Edward sorriu largo, visivelmente orgulhoso. – Mas antes vamos nos ajeitar por aqui, ok?

- Pára, Jazz. – Ouvi a voz de Alice, soltando risinhos baixos de algum canto da casa. Sophie, nada discreta, correu pra onde vinha os sons. Depois voltou com uma careta.

- Urgh! Mamãe e papai tão se bejano! – Ela fez uma careta de quem ia vomitar. Alice e Jasper apareceram logo em seguida, sorrindo timidamente.

HÁ!

Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Já dizia alguém...

- Que nojo! – Claire concordou com uma careta.

- É ótimo que você pense assim. – Edward sorriu e eu cotovelei seu estômago, talvez mais forte do que devia, porque ele gemeu.

- Mamãe e papai se beijam também. – Ephram comentou, entrando na sala. – É nojento!

- Claro que nos beijamos. – Emmett sorriu e Rosalie desceu a mão na nuca dele.

- Meu pai também beija minha mãe. – Anthony comentou, fechando o piano.

- Verdade. – Claire falou. – Quando eles colocam a gente na cama, eles vão pra sala fingem que estão assistindo TV, mas na verdade eles estão se beijando no sofá.

Eu engasguei e comecei a tossir.

COMO ASSIM, COMO ASSIM?

- Você sempre sai da cama pra ver a gente na sala? – Edward perguntou, ficando pálido enquanto Emmett caia na gargalhada com Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle e Jasper.

- Não. Foi uma vez que Anthony queria tomar leite. – Claire deu de ombros, subindo as escadas. – VOVÓÓ!

Eu ainda estava em choque.

- Mas eu fiquei com nojo e perdi a sede. – Anthony comentou pegando a mochila. – Também nunca mais saio pra tomar leite.

Eu fiquei parada em choque com Edward, enquanto todo mundo ria.

- Vamo, mamãe. – Sophie a puxou pela mão. – Vovó arrumou a cama pa nois dumi.

Nós arrumamos nossas coisas nos quartos da enorme casa dos Cullen. O quarto de Edward ainda estava lá, azul, com aquela cama de casal enorme, exatamente do jeito que ele disse que tinha deixado. Nós íamos dormir lá. Ainda tinha um quarto para Rose e Emmett e outro pra Jasper e Allie. E as crianças ficariam juntas em um outro quarto, no meio do corredor.

Depois que Esme fez um almoço divino e nós comemos, Edward resolveu dar uma volta com as crianças e nós ficamos umas boas horas mostrando a elas onde tínhamos estudado, onde era a delegacia de Charlie, onde eu morei... Enfim, a tarde passou voando e logo todo mundo já estava dormindo.

.

Eu estava dormindo com aqueles edredons grossos me cobrindo além dos braços de Edward em volta de mim. O dia já estava claro, mas eu gostava de ficar na cama até mais tarde.

Ainda era nostálgico relembrar como eu acordava a quase onze anos atrás no meu quarto pequeno da minha casa antiga de Forks.

Edward se levantou, mas quando eu tentei me mexer pra levantar, ele me segurou.

- Volte a dormir. As crianças querem te fazer uma surpresa. – Edward sorriu e eu voltei a deitar, fechando os olhos e absorvendo o azul claro que entrava pela janela.

Edward desceu de pijama mesmo e demorou alguns minutos até que eu ouvisse uns passos no corredor.

- Papai, melhor você levar a bandeja! Anthony não é tão forte quanto você. – Ouvi a voz de Claire.

- Ele consegue levar, meu bem. – Edward falou e no segundo seguinte eu ouvi o barulho de algum líquido caindo no chão.

- Eu disse. – Ela falou rindo.

- Não enche, Cath! – Anthony retrucou nervosinho.

- Não me chama de Cath!

- Tudo bem, a mãe de vocês prefere suco de uva mesmo... – Edward falou todo compreensivo, abrindo a porta lentamente e eu tive que me controlar pra não rir.

- Eu limpo isso. – Esme falou e eu podia apostar que ela revirou os olhos.

Os passos foram lentos até chegarem perto da cama e eu ouvi Edward ajudar os dois a subir na cama com a bandeja.

- Ela ta dormindo, pai. Não é melhor vir depois? – Ouvi Anthony falar, agora perto de mim.

- MAMÃÃE! – Claire gritou pulando na minha barriga e Anthony bufou enquanto Edward ria. – Acorda, Bella Adormecida.

Abris os olhos, rindo com Edward enquanto Claire sorria animadamente pra mim.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – Claire sorriu, me dando um beijo na bochecha antes de sair de cima de mim e ir pra perto de Edward enquanto eu me sentava.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – Anthony sorriu, pulando pra se sentar no meu colo.

- Bom dia, meus amores. – Eu sorri, olhando pra bandeja enorme cheia de coisas.

- Bom dia. – Edward sorriu, escalando a bandeja pra me dar um selinho.

- Hmm, essa comida é toda pra mim?

- Ahm, o suco de laranja caiu. Desculpe. – Anthony deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Eu prefiro de uva mesmo. – Eu comentei rindo.

Nós tomamos café juntos. E foi ótimo. Anthony e Claire estavam tão grandinhos, tão lindos.

- Hey, tio Edward, tia Bella, Thony, Cath. – Ephram chegou gritando todo empolgado no nosso quarto. – Vovô Carlisle pediu pra a gente acordar meu pai e minha mãe, vamos?

- VAMOS! – Anthony e Claire pularam da cama.

- Vamos preparar o café da manhã deles, primeiro. – Esme sugeriu.

- Tia Rose adora suco de laranja. – Claire comentou empolgada, enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

- Obrigada pelo café. – Sorri, empurrando a bandeja pra longe de mim, enquanto Edward se aproximava pra abraçar minha cintura.

- De nada. – Ele sorriu vindo me beijar.

E pensar que apesar de passar todo esse tempo, eu ainda suspirava em sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus.

- Bom dia. – Alice apareceu na porta do quarto e Edward suspirou, se afastando de mim.

- Alice, você faz isso há seis anos. Não cansa nem um pouco? – Edward perguntou enquanto Jasper ria alto.

- Nem um pouco. – Ela sorriu. – Venham aqui.

Quando nós chegamos no corredor, Alice apontou com a cabeça pro quarto de Emmett e Rose, de onde vinha um som abafado...

- Eles estão cantando? – Edward perguntou e Jasper riu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Parece que sim.

- Vamos até lá? – Alice sorriu, puxando minha mão enquanto corria até o quarto deles.

Fiquei meio receosa em abrir a porta, mas mesmo assim nós o fizemos.

E quando eu vi o que estava acontecendo ali, eu entrei em choque.

Pra minha surpresa, Emmett e Rosalie estavam em cima da cama de casal, de meias e pijamas. Emmett segurava um controle de TV na mão e Rosalie um creme fixador pra cabelo.

E pelo jeito aquele era o microfone deles.

A música era...

Backstreet boys? Eles estavam mesmo ouvindo Backstreet boys? MESMO?

- Am I original? – Emmett cantou, imitando Nick.

- Yeaaah! – Rosalie concordou, fazendo uma dancinha com a cabeça.

- Am I the only one? – Emmett apontou pro próprio corpo, fazendo a maior cara de quem tava cantando feito o Brian.

- Yeaaaaah!

- Am I sexual? – Emmett mexeu a barriga e o quadril, erguendo a camisa e mostrando os músculos enquanto mordia o dedo e fazia uma cara sexy.

- Yeaaaaaah!

- Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now. – Emmett gritou antes de começar o refrão com Rosalie.

- EVERYBODYYY! YEAAH! ROCK YOUR BODY! YEAAAH! EVERYBODY, ROCK YOUR BODY, RIGHT!

- BACKSTREET'S BACK, ALRIGHT! – Alice cantou atrás de mim, entrando no quarto e começando a dançar enquanto caia na dança. -

Cara, nostálgico.

De repente eu me lembrei desse época e comecei a cantar também.

- So everybody everywhere. Don't be afraid, don't have no fear. I'm gonna tell the world. Make you understand. As long as there be music. We'll be comin' back again! – Cantei com Rosalie e Alice e de repente tava todo mundo cantando.

- EVERYBODYYY! YEAAH! ROCK YOUR BODY! YEAAAH! EVERYBODY, ROCK YOUR BODY, RIGHT!

Tava todo mundo pulando e catando quando ouvi uma batidinha na porta e nós paramos de cantar e Jasper abaixou o volume do rádio, parando de pular com Edward e Emmett.

Claire, Anthony, Sophie, Ephram, Carlisle e Esme nos encaravam com a maior cara de 'O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo?'.

- Relembrar é viver? – Emmett tentou, sorrindo animado e os seis caíram na gargalhada.

- Que música era essa? – Ephram riu.

- Vocês são tão jovens pra isso. – Rosalie revirou os olhos, descendo da cama. – Não conheceram os Backstreet boys.

- Back o quê? – Anthony perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e Esme riu com Carlisle.

- Certo, hora de ir pra cama. – Edward pigarreou, descendo da cama.

- Pai, são dez da manhã. – Ephram revirou os olhos. – Trouxemos café da manhã pra vocês.

- Que chuchus. – Rosalie sorriu, se sentando e Ephram levou a bandeja até eles.

- Servidos? – Emmett sorriu, pegando um pedaço enorme do pão e enfiando todo na boca enquanto Rosalie o encarava em choque.

- Você enfiou um pão de dez metros na boca! – Ela o olhou em choque enquanto Ephram revirava os olhos.

- Não, obrigada. – Edward e eu recusamos.

- Que bom que o papai não engorda. – Ephram comentou, dando uma dentada enorme na maçã e enchendo as bochechas.

Rosalie revirou os olhos pros gulosos.

- Os meninos da minha vida. – Ela riu.

- Allie, Jazz, já tomaram café? – Esme perguntou e os dois negaram com a cabeça.

- Sophie ainda está dormindo. – Jasper sorriu, apoiando o braço no ombro de Alice. – Acha que podemos acordá-la?

- Claro. – Esme sorriu. – Vamos descer.

Fomos pra cozinha, acompanhar o café da manhã deles. Emmett, Rose e Ephram estavam lá em cima.

- Hoje eu passei no hospital de Forks. – Carlisle comentou, abaixando o jornal da frente do rosto – Tanta gente que eu conhecia. Muitos foram pra outros hospitais da região.

- Jura? – Edward sorriu, pegando Claire no colo. – Como foi?

- Bom. – Carlisle deu um gole na xícara de café que tinha em cima da mesa. – Eu vi uns policiais que eu conhecia há muitos anos.

Peguei Anthony no colo e ajeitei o cabelo dele, ignorando o olhar de Carlisle, que de repente parou em mim.

- O Chefe Smith perguntou de você, Bella.

- Chefe Smith? – Eu o encarei, confusa. – Harry Smith?

- Ahan. – Carlisle deu de ombros. – Você vendeu a casa que era dos seus pais, não vendeu?

- Sim;

- A mulher que comprou achou uma caixa no porão com coisas de vocês. – Carlisle disse. – E entregou a polícia há alguns anos. Ele pediu que você passasse lá pra pegar, já que era dos seus pais.

Eu cocei a cabeça, confusa. Todo mundo me olhava esperando uma reação. Provavelmente um grito histérico, um choro descontrolado, sei lá.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurei dando de ombros. – Vem comigo, Edward?

- Claro. – Edward fingiu que não tinha ficado surpreso com minha reação e ajeitou a blusa de Claire no colo dele.

- Posso ir, mamãe? – Anthony perguntou com um pedaço enorme de maçã na boca.

- Eu também quero ir. – Claire sorriu.

- Olha, eu acho melhor vocês ficarem em casa. Ontem nós saímos, hã? – Edward falou.

- Quero sair hoje também. – Claire falou. – Thony vai ficar tocando piano e eu não vou fazer nada.

- Você tem Sophie e Ephram pra brincar. – Jasper sorriu.

- Mas eu quero ir. – Claire fez um biquinho, com uma carinha de choro.

- Tudo bem, meu bebê. Tudo bem... – Edward se derreteu, abraçando Claire enquanto ela sorria monstruosamente.

Menina perigosa.

- Então eu também vou. – Anthony sorriu, pulando do meu colo. – Vou pegar meu casaco.

E nós fomos. Claire e Anthony quicavam no banco do carro. Como se estivessem indo pra um parque de diversões em vez de uma delegacia.

- Bella! – Harry sorriu, vindo me abraçar e eu dei dois tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Harry. – Sorri encabulada. – Ou Chefe Harry.

- Harry. – Ele permitiu, virando pra olhar Edward com um sorriso e esticar a mão pra cumprimentá-lo. – Filho do Doutor Cullen, não é?

- Edward. – O próprio sorriu.

- Vocês dois...? – Harry deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Somos casados. – Expliquei e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mesmo? Que ótimo! – Harry sorriu. – Tão novos.

- Vocês moram aonde?

- Em Londres. – Edward respondeu.

- E se conheceram lá? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. – Edward sorriu pra mim.

- Mãe, olha, o Anthony falou que vai me prender numa cela se eu não parar de sumir com os carrinhos dele. – Claire falou, surgindo da porta da delegacia e eu suspirei.

- Anthony, menos.

- Desculpa, Cath. – Anthony falou cheio de birra.

- São os filhos de vocês? – Harry arregalou os olhos de um jeito tão estranho que eu achei que tinha ficado verde ou que tinha uma bolha nascendo no meio da minha testa.

- São... – Soltei num murmúrio.

- MEU DEUS! – Ele colocou a mão no coração. – Como vocês são rápidos. Tão novos e já têm dois filhos?

Edward soltou um meio risinho, pegando a mão de Claire e Anthony antes que eles começassem a correr no meio da chuva.

- Posso ver sua algema? – Anthony perguntou, piscando os olhos verdes e arrancando um riso de Harry.

Deuses... Esse menino é atentado.

- Peça a aquele cara ali. Pode ser? – Harry sorriu, apontando pra um outro cara. – Preciso falar com sua mãe rapidinho.

- Vem, pai. Ele vai mostrar a algema. – Anthony puxou Edward pra longe junto com Claire.

- Bella, a atual dona da casa dos seus pais encontrou uma caixa cheia de coisas e ela trouxe pra nós, já que Charlie era nosso Chefe. – Harry começou, andando até o balcão enquanto eu o acompanhava. Ele puxou uma caixa grande de lá debaixo. – Isso faz muito tempo. E então você finalmente voltou. Aqui, é sua.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri, ignorando o bolo que formou na minha garganta.

- Estou feliz por te ver bem. Quando você saiu de Forks, estava péssima. – Harry fez uma careta triste. – É ótimo te ver bem.

- É sim.

- Bom é só. – Ele suspirou. – Acho que já está liberada.

- DEMAIS! – Anthony gritou no banco de trás do carro. – Você viu aquilo, pai? Era uma algema de verdade!

Mal sabe ele que eu tenho uma daquela no meu guarda-roupa, que eu ganhei na despedida de solteiro que Alice promoveu.

- Edward... Você pode passar numa floricultura pra mim? – Eu pedi baixinho. – Quero levar umas flores pra Charlie e Renée.

- Claro. – Edward sorriu de canto, ligando o carro enquanto eu abria a caixa.

Não tinha muita coisa ali.

Um álbum de fotos empoeirado me chamou atenção. Eu fui vendo as fotos dali, sentindo a nostalgia mais nostálgica ever me abraçar.

Era engraçado me ver pequena. Com uns dois meses... Com um ano.

Meus aniversários. As fotos com Renée e Charlie. Fotos que eu nem lembrava de terem sido tiradas. Eu como cinto de Charlie, fazendo cara de má e batendo continência.

Fechei o álbum e o deixei de lado, não querendo chorar.

Tinham mais algumas coisas ali. Alguns livros, folhas soltas, objetos.

- Onde estamos? – Anthony perguntou, receoso.

- Mamãe já volta. – Eu comentei deixando a caixa no chão do carro.

- Não é melhor eu ir com você, Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Eu vou sozinha, meu amor. – Sorri de canto, sentindo a droga dos meus olhos encherem só de ver o cemitério na minha frente.

Era terrível andar no meio daqueles túmulos sozinha. Aquele vento gelado, as árvores balançando e fazendo aquele barulho triste.

Eu fui no túmulo de Charlie primeiro.

Sorri ao ver a quantidade de flores bem cuidadas dali.

"Amado pai, amigo, Chefe" – Eu tive que rir baixinho, apesar de já ter começado a chorar feito uma retardada.

Era inevitável não sentir falta de Charlie. Sempre preocupado, desconfiado. Sempre orgulhoso, tentando passar aquela pose firme e fria dele.

"_- Bella, não mexe nessa arma. – Charlie sempre pedia, revirando os olhos quando eu largava a pistola enorme e pesada de Charlie._

_Então eu __apontei a arma pra janela e fechei um olho, como se estivesse mirando no vaso de flores de Renée. Eu não ia apertar o gatilho, é claro._

_Mas veio a voz do além de Charlie._

_- BELLA, NÃO TOCA NISSO! – Charlie gritou correndo na minha direção e de repente a bala foi parar no vaso._

_- Menina! O que você tem nessa cabeça, hã? – Charlie me olhou, sério. – Você ta bem? Se machucou?_

_Balancei a cabeça negativamente e pra minha surpresa, Charlie começou a rir._

_- Tinha que ser minha filha, hã? – Ele bagunçou meu cabelo, tirando a arma da minha mão. – Vamos deixar essa coisa bem longe de você, certo?_

_Eu sentei no sofá, olhando ele deixar o cinto com a arma mais alto e quase impossível pra eu pegar._

_- Eu também não gostava daquele vaso. – Charlie comentou e eu ri com ele, enquanto ele pegava o controle e ligava num jogo de basquete qualquer."_

Eu ri, deixando os dedos demorarem nas letras do nome de Charlie.

"_- Pai, decidi o que quero fazer de faculdade. – Comentei me sentando ao lado dele no sofá._

_- O quê?_

_- Medicina! – Sorri._

_Os olhos de Charlie brilharam enquanto o pulmão se enchia num suspiro orgulhoso. _

_- Isso é ótimo, minha filha. – Ele falou, mantendo a pose séria enquanto sorria de lado. – Isso é ótimo"_

Ajeitei as flores ali antes de ir pro túmulo de Renée.

As flores ali eram mais coloridas e eu arrumei as minhas junto às outras.

Ah, minha mãe.

Ela com certeza me fazia uma falta enorme. Tinha deixado um buraco enorme em mim.

Me sentei na grama meio úmida dali e deixei que as lágrimas caíssem pelo meu rosto.

Eu poderia ter vivido tantos momentos com minha mãe. Podia ter visto ela chorar com Charlie quando eu recebi meu diploma.

Podia ter contado a ela sobre Edward. Sobre quando ele me pediu em casamento, sobre quando eu descobri que estava grávida. Podia ter curtido ela durante nove meses em que ela me encheria de mimo. Podia ter reclamado de que ela estava estragando meus filhos, enchendo eles de dengo. Podia ter aceitado os remédios caseiros dela caso meus filhos ficassem gripados.

Podia ter abraçado ela por cada segundo que eu não abracei antes. Podia ter agradecido a ela por me dar a vida, por cuidar de mim.

Pensar aquilo só me fazia soluçar mais e quando eu percebi, todas as flores dali estavam encharcadas com as drogas das minhas lágrimas.

- Não chora, mamãe. – Ouvi uma voz baixinho atrás de mim e levantei o rosto pra ver Claire com um biquinho de choro enquanto os olhinhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Ela me abraçou ao mesmo tempo que Anthony enquanto Edward se sentava ao meu lado e segurava minha mão.

- Aposto que o vovô e a vovó não queriam te ver chorando. – Anthony falou, se afastando pra limpar meu rosto.

- Eles iam adorar conhecer vocês. – Comentei rindo e Claire fungou baixinho.

- Não chora não, mamãe.

- Não vou, meu bem. – Eu funguei, parando de chorar. – Já estou melhor com o abraço de vocês.

- Mesmo? – Anthony sorriu e eu concordei com a cabeça antes de dar um beijo na bochecha deles.

- Então vamos pra casa? – Ele perguntou animado. – Vovó Esme disse que vai fazer bolo de chocolate hoje.

- Vamos. – Eu sorri animada, enchendo Claire de cosquinhas. – Vamos, mocinha. Você não quer bolo de chocolate?

- Quero! – Ela riu, segurando minhas mãos. – Vamos Anthony! Aposto que chego antes de você no carro.

- Sem correr! – Edward repreendeu, me ajudando a levantar depois que já estava de pé. – Terminou por aqui, meu amor?

- Acho que sim. – Sorri, o abraçando forte e enterrando a cabeça no peito dele. – Obrigada, meu amor.

- Por?

- Por tudo que você é pra mim. – Sorri, deixando os braços na cintura dele enquanto começávamos a andar pra fora dali.

- Eu que agradeço. – Edward sorriu. – Por tudo que você me faz ser.

Eu o abracei mais forte enquanto íamos pro carro.

Apesar de tudo foi bom visitar o túmulo de Reneé e Charlie.

Doeu mais do que o normal, mais do que deveria, mais do que eu imaginei, mas foi bom. Não no sentido literal da palavra. Talvez num sentido mais espiritual.. Ou sei lá.

Enfim, Esme tinha mesmo feito o bolo de chocolate dos meninos.

E aquela criançada toda comendo aquele bolo com gosto me deu vontade de comer também.

E que bolo era aquele? Esme tinha arrasado.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você, mamãe. – Anthony falou animado. – Papai me ensinou uma coisa esses dias.

- EU TAMBÉM! – Claire sorriu.

- O quê? – Perguntei animada.

- Vem. – Eles me puxaram pra sala enquanto todos nos acompanhavam.

Anthony foi até o teclado com Edward e Claire pegou um lápis preto antes de se sentar em frente ao tripé cheio de folhas brancas.

Todo mundo tava na sala, olhando pros dois pimpolhos e Edward.

- Preparada? – Edward perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Então Anthony e Edward começaram a tocar uma música desconhecida.

Uma melodia calma e romântica que de repente se transformou naquela música que Edward tinha feito pra mim há alguns anos atrás, quando as crianças eram bebês. Depois mudou de novo pra outra melodia desconhecida.

As mãos grandes de Edward percorriam com mais rapidez pelo teclado, fazendo um fundo musical quase apressado enquanto as mãozinhas de Anthony faziam um ritmo lento e envolvente.

Ver os dois, uma cópia do outro, tocando concentrados, fazendo aquele biquinho de quem está prestando uma atenção de meditação no que estava fazendo me fez suspirar.

Meus meninos.

Em alguns minutos a música tinha acabado.

- Isso foi... Maravilhoso. – Falei em choque e de repente tava todo mundo batendo palma.

- Anthony fez a primeira parte. – Edward comentou. – Nós adicionamos aquela sua música e eu fiz o resto.

- Que orgulho. – Esme falou entre lágrimas.

- Ephram só não mostra o que ele aprendeu no curso, porque senão a casa vai estar destruída. – Emmett riu.

- E você, Claire? – Perguntei. – O que você fez aí?

- Olha, ainda não está terminado. – Ela começou. – É só um esboço.

- Hm, que culta. – Emmett suspirou.

- Sabe aquela foto que você e o papai estão na França? – Anthony perguntou. – Aquela que é a preferida da Claire?

- Hm? – Edward instigou;

- Então, eu peguei aquela foto e comecei a fazer uma tela. – Claire falou, terminando de passar o lápis ali. – Eu ainda vou pintar, mas ficou mais ou menos assim.

E ela virou o quadro pra nós.

Era eu. Eu mesma, bem desenhada. Meus cabelos voando pra trás enquanto eu encostava a testa na de Edward, ainda mais perfeitamente desenhado. Com os olhos estreitos e o sorriso torto.

- Eu adoro essa foto. – Claire deu de ombros.

- FICOU PERFEITO! – Alice deu um gritinho histérico.

- É A TIA BÉIA! – Sophie gritou apontando pro desenho. – E O TIO EDUAÍD.

- É sim, filha. – Jasper riu.

- Ficou lindo, filha. – Edward falou em choque.

- Claire, você fez isso sozinha? – Perguntei em choque.

- Claro que sim. – Ela sorriu. – Gostou?

- É perfeito, meu amor. – Eu sorri e ela riu.

- Faz minha mãe e meu pai? – Ephram pediu animado.

- Faz o Pitt? – Anthony sorriu animado.

- Faiz a Balbie? – Sophie pediu animada e todo mundo começou a rir.

- É sua filha, Alice. – Rosalie riu. – Definitivamente é sua filha.

O resto da noite passou rápido.

- Boa noite, mamãe. – Ephram cochichou. – Boa noite, papai.

Sophie já estava apagada.

- Boa noite, meninão. – Emmett sorriu.

- Boa noite, filho. – Rosalie sorriu, saindo do quarto com Emmett.

- Mãe, amanhã a gente pode ir tomar sorvete? – Anthony sorriu animado e eu ri baixinho, ajeitando o cabelo loirinho dele.

- Mas ta frio...

- To com vontade. – Anthony fez biquinho.

- Ok, ok. – Suspirei. – A gente vê com seu pai, ok?

- Ok. – Ele sorriu.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – Edward deu um beijo na testa de Claire e a cobriu.

- Boa noite. – Eu ajeitei o cobertor de Anthony.

- Mãe. – Claire chamou quando eu estava saindo do quarto.

- Hm?

- Sonha comigo? – Claire sorriu. – Igual você sonhava quando a gente era bebê?

- Sonha comigo também? – Anthony pediu e eu ri.

- Vou sonhar com os dois, ok? – Eu ri, saindo do quarto com Edward.

Edward e eu fomos pro quarto. E depois que eu tomei banho, ele foi pro chuveiro enquanto eu mexia na caixa de Charlie e Renée.

- Você vai sonhar com os dois? – Edward perguntou rindo.

- Eu sempre vou sonhar com os dois. – Eu ri.

- Hmmm. – Edward sorriu. - Precisamos ocupar um terceiro lugar com um outro filho..

- Nem começa. - Eu cortei enquanto ele ria. - Nem vem, Edward. Nada de mais filhos.

- Às vezes não é o que o destino quer dizer, meu amor. - Edward sorriu. - Sabe aquela nossa lua de mel do fim do ano? Baby, eu sinto que vem um filho de lá.

- Edward! - Eu repreendi enquanto ele ria mais.

Comecei a ler aquelas folhas soltas, espalhando as pelo colchão.

"_Sonhe com aquilo que você quer ser,_

_porque você possui apenas uma vida_

_e nela só se tem uma chance_

_de fazer aquilo que quer._

_Tenha felicidade bastante para fazê-la doce._

_Dificuldades para fazê-la forte._

_Tristeza para fazê-la humana._

_E esperança suficiente para fazê-la feliz._

_A felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram._

_Para aqueles que se machucam_

_Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre._

_E para aqueles que reconhecem_

_a importância das pessoas que passaram por suas vidas.__ " _

_(Clarice Lispector)_

- São as coisas dos seus pais? – Edward perguntou.

- Acha que fizemos tudo certo, Edward? – Eu cortei, saindo dos meus pensamentos. – Você mudaria alguma coisa do que aconteceu com a gente?

Edward estranhou a pergunta, mas não titubeou em responder.

- Não. Nós fizemos tudo do jeito que tinha que ser. – Edward falou. – Você não acha?

- Acho. – Sorri, juntando as coisas e as colocando na caixa antes de a deixar de lado no chão do quarto.

- Sabia que você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu pra mim? – Edward sorriu, me deitando nos travesseiros.

- É, eu sei. – Sorri. – Eu sei por que você foi exatamente assim pra mim.

- Bella? – Edward chamou apesar de eu estar de frente pra ele.

- Diga, meu amor.

- Sonha comigo? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo torto enquanto roçava a ponta do nariz no meu.

- Edward, você sempre está nos meus sonhos. Qualquer que seja meu sonho, lá está você. – Eu revelei, sorrindo. – Você é simplesmente o personagem principal de toda a minha história. E de todos os filmes dos meus sonhos.

Edward sorriu.

- E você é tudo que eu sou. – Edward murmurou. – Você é minha história, meu sonho, minha vida, meu ar, meu mundo. Bella, você é a melhor e única parte de mim.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Edward murmurou antes de me dar um beijo.

* * *

E aqui jás a minha mais preferida, amada e linda fanfic. *-*

Sério, uma enorme parte de mim vai com essa fic.

Gente, eu to podre X.X

Ok, despedidas pro final.

Hm, eu não postei antes porque fiquei meio sem tempo. Fui pra Sapucaí, . (H) kkkk

Brincadeira, babis.

Eu fiquei sem tempo mesmo. x.x

E desculpem o horáro. q

Enfiim...

Tchutchucas do meu coração... A fic acabou hoje. E eu sei que é triste. E eu também estou triste. Se eu pudesse escrever a vida toda só essa fic, eu escreveria. Mas uma hora a fonte seca, neném. kkk

Enfim, meus melhores momentos foram com todas vocês. Fui muito feliz por fazer vocês rirem, ou chorarem pra algumas, ou qualquer outro sentimento que vocês tenham sentido; Eu fui muito feliz por escrever pra vocês.

E eu to sentindo como see tivsse fazendo meu testamento, então vou pular a parte dramática.

Babys, agradeço a cada uma que mandou as 700 e poucas reviews.

_Guerreira Solitária 12, Finhaa Masen e Nathy (que me ajudaram a escolhar o nom dos babies. q), Lexi (chuchu que sempre chorava. kkkk), Joan, Linii ih, Rh, Allie, Lu Bass, Nessie Shadows, Mariana B, ferpbiagi, aliciaps, Ssika, Dama Mary Potter (que me fazia ter pensamentos pecaminosos. kkk ), Laine (que me ajudou com a despedida de solteiro e que me acompanha desde o começo com a EllenSiobhan :B), Hmmm. A Carla Hale, ..._

Vou esquecer alguém. X.x

Se eu te esqueci, desculpe neném. É a emoção do momento. x.x

Ahm, hmm...

Gente, obrigada por todas as palavras fofas, todo o love de vocês para comigo. kkk

Deixando claro algumas coisas por aqui... Hm... Eu não postei With or Without esses dias... Não tava no clima, desculpem.

Hmm, a Mariana B me deu uma idéia e eu escrevi uma fic de vampiros, que a Rafa já leu. *-* E ela aprovou então uma hora eu posto pra vocês, ;D

Hmm...

Acho que é só... T.T

Babies, amo vocês. Muitinho *-*

Vejo vocês por aí e... Espero que tenham gostado do último cap. :B

\O/

**XxX** ;*


End file.
